The Legacy of Gage (Remastered)
by The legend itself
Summary: Prince Gage, Originally a pony, but brought to the human world by his mother for his own good, returns home to his rightful world. Gifted with awesome powers, Gage must use them, and the power of friendship to stop the lord of all things evil, Chaos. Who is this ponies mother? None other than the princess herself! Multiple X-over. DISCLAIMER: Everyone knows I own no crossovers!
1. (SAGA 1) Discovering Your Fate

Royal Guard: Princess! Princess!

Celestia: (concerned) What is it?

Celestia, Princess Celestia to be precise, is the fairest and most renown ruler of the land of Equestria. Equestria is an enchanted world, filled with unicorns, pegasus, and other mythical creatures that don't exist in the world you and I know. No! They are no normal equines either, but much smaller. They are ponies. Ponies all have human characteristics including the ability to speak, and the place looks astounding. Don't worry my friends, hold your skepticism please, this is no little wuss story about girly ponies and their small, normal problems and ponies living happily ever after and all that bull. NO! Far from it my friends. This is a story about action, adventure, suspense, alcohol, romance, a bit farther than romance, explosions, all that good stuff. Anyways, the Princess was a large unicorn/pegasus also known as an alicorn. She was white furred, had a crazy mane that flowed like water. It sparkled, and it was blue, pink and cyan, all mixed perfectly together.

Royal Guard: (frantic) Your...Your NOT gonna believe this!

The guard took his golden helmet off and caught his breath.

Royal Guard: Discord...he's GONE!

Celestia: (calmly) What?

Royal Guard: What should we do?

The guard was silenced by the princess of the day. She pondered through her thoughts.

Celestia: Please. Quiet my friend.

Celestias calm voice soothed the poor pony's worries a little bit. She closed her eyes and concentrated very hard. Little did the guard know that she was searching for Discords presence. With no luck, the agent of chaos was not found anywhere near Canterlot.

Celestia: Indeed. He is gone isn't he!?

The guard began to grow scared and uncertain, as this would be the 3rd time Discord would mess with the peaceful harmony all the ponies came to know and love.

Celestia: This isn't very good. No this isn't very good at all. Tell Shining Armor I want outposts established through every town in Equestria. Leave no stone unturned. Find him!

Royal Guard: Yes your highness!

The guard saluted, then ran off to tell the captain of the royal guard the princesses commands.

Celestia: That will at least buy us some time.

Luna: Buy us time for what?

Celestia: (troubled) I fear the worst. There is something stirring around in the cosmos. Something horrifying and evil, that threatens all of pony kind. Not just here, but throughout the whole multiverse. Can't you feel it too?

Luna: I do not. Listen, what of Discord? What do you propose we should do? He has ignored our warnings for the last time. If you want my opinion, he needs to be dealt with, severely!

Princess Celestia ignored every word that her sister said. She was too focused on the new evil energy.

Celestia: I can't take any risks. This evil is so powerful! It can't be bargained with, reasoned with, nor can it be converted. It's time my eldest came home to defend his home planet. This is definitely something THAT major.

Luna: (wondering) You don't mean...

Celestia: Yes! I can't risk any of my people's lives. Prince Gage must come back to us and stop him! Plus, well, its been a while hasn't it? A whole 8 years?

Luna: But your eldest son knows nothing of this world or even you for that matter! He has power that doubles both of ours joined together, if he is the right one that is! Don't you think that's overkill?

Celestia: I'm afraid even he wont be nearly enough. It would be more like underkill.

Luna: (shocked) AAAHHH! Are...are you certain fair sister? This plan could backfire! After all, one child could grow to be on the evil side and end us all. What if he isn't the right one? What if he is the neutral or evil child? He or she could murder us all!

Celestia: With the help of my son, he may be able to end whatever is going on, but like you said, if he is the correct child.

Princess Celestia had a child, 16 years ago with a powerful alicorn pony of incredible feats named, Prince Orion. She actually had a total of 3, one 16, one 14 and one 8 to the present day. When they all were living together, both Celestia and Orion couldn't be any happier, as well as the kingdom. One day, a powerful sorceress pony read their futures. She was a unicorn named Aurora Borealis and nearly as powerful as Starswirl the Bearded. Gifted with mysterious powers that allowed her to see into the future, she was known for being 100 percent accurate at all times. Because of this, she was given the nickname, Oracle. She warned Celestia and Orion, that one child would grow to become extremely powerful, another child would be even stronger, but grow to become corrupt with evil and hatred and attempt to destroy the world, and the last would become the ultimate legend, in comparison to godly strength, and would kill his evil sibling. Not only that, but he or she would transform into the rainbow fighter, that will vanquish evil forever. Fearing what would happen, Celestia and Orion took their small children to Earth where they would be safe, and scattered all 3 for their own good across the planet, hoping to change their fate. Celestia erased the memories of all 3, and sent them to survive on their own. They still live on planet Earth in an entire different dimension to this day, all surviving, all healthy, and all completely oblivious to their real parents.

Luna: Well how will he find Discord? Can Gage finish Discord once and for all?

Celestia: _*scoffs_ Oh please. Discord is the least of our problems compared to this other power. Something out there threatens everything that is, was, and will be. This is our last resort. But, nevertheless, Discord must be dealt with, and Gage will deal with him severely like you said fair sister.

Celestia: (thinking) _Something is coming this way. Its a power untouchable to mine, and evil as can get! Son, please, save us! Save us all! It has to be you! I know it!_

* * *

Inspired by all the cartoons, video games, ect. that I have enjoyed over the years...

The Legend Itself presents...

"**The Legacy of Gage: Hero of the Multiverse**"

**SAGA 1, DISCORD SAGA**

The ultimate crossover of My little Pony, Sonic, Dragon Ball Z, Minecraft, Left 4 Dead, Halo, Call of Duty, Fallout, Zelda, Mario, Adventure Time, and many more.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Discovering Your Fate

May 27th, 2013 - 3:00 P.M.

Gage

St. Louis, Missouri.

* * *

It was the first day of summer vacation. Gage was walking back from the pool to his house, with his friend Ray, his only friend. Gage was the quiet type, but not the shy type. That is as long as he knew you. Currently, he wore tropical flower trunks and a red shirt. He also had long, wavy, black hair and he had dark brown eyes. He wore a brilliant gold pendant around his neck. The pendant was made of small golden links and on the end of it was a golden sun. It had 8 curvy rays coming off of it too, and he kept it wherever he went, no matter where he went. It was given to him by his mother when he was 8, the only thing he had to remember her by. Once when the kid was in 9th grade, he broke a 12th grader's arm for even touching it! Gage for some strange reason, couldn't remember anything before then, he couldn't recall anything about his mother at all. The only thing he remembered is the simple existence of his mother. It always bothered him, no matter where he went, or how hard he tried to forget. His mother was still out there somewhere.

Ray: (happy) Thanks for coming to the pool with me today Gage.

Gage: Don't mention it. I wouldn't hesitate to say yes. Especially today of all days. Your birthday.

Ray was 18 years old today, and just graduated only a few days ago. He was tall, about 3 inches taller than Gage, and he had sandy blonde hair cut short. He had emerald eyes as well.

Ray: Yeah man. Your birthday is a month away too! (antsy) Dude. You wanna go home and shoot my new gun?

Gage: Well hell yes! What kind of question is that? Of course I will!

Ray: Race you!

Both took off down the road. Ray got a head start as always, but Gage was much faster. He never quite understood why he was, because he wasn't an athlete like Ray was. It's as if he was naturally gifted too. Not only with speed, but he was strong, acrobatic, and precise too! Ray always tried to insist that a guy of his size should play on the football team that year, but he would always refuse. When they finally reached Gage's house, Gage had won, but only by a few seconds.

Ray: (panting) Whew! I don't really get it! Your a freaking cheetah. I mean, your not even out of breath!

Ray again reminded Gage about his strange abilities. He knew it came naturally, but he knew that the typical human was never quite THIS good without some serious training and practice. Gage couldn't help but feel like he didn't belong here. He always felt like an alien, like he belonged someplace else. Even from a young age, he knew that he was different. He couldn't eat meat and he could eat hay and flowers for meals. He remembered not being able to walk the first time he got here.

Gage: Enough. Lets go shoot some guns.

Ray agreed as he went into the house to grab his badass gun. Ray got a brand new Remington R700 for his 18th birthday and it was his pride and joy. Custom stock, carbon fiber frame, variable zoom scope, bayonet, and an elongated barrel too for extra accuracy. It was a masterpiece, clearly a full on sniper rifle! Gage kept a standard, low caliber AK-47, that was torn to shreds and thrashed on the outside in his gun cabinet, but it worked just like the day that he got it. It was original, semi-auto, and non-modified too. As Ray set up the targets, Gage locked and loaded his gun, as he slid a .556 bullet into the chamber.

Ray: 5 targets Gage. You know what to do.

Gage: I'm Ready.

Gage put the stock to his shoulder.

Ray: 3...2...1...Fire!

Popping in and out from each target carefully, Gage shot all 5 of the targets, but he only nailed 2 bullseye's. All targets were cleared in 8.3 seconds.

Ray: Not bad, not bad. (gloating) I think I can do a bit better.

Gage: (smart) Well, show me how its done, Lieutenant Asshole. Hehehe!

Brushing the comment aside, Ray set up 5 new targets, and Gage gave the countdown. With Gage's gun, he nailed all 5 bullseye's in less than 5 seconds! Although Gage did enjoy shooting a few guns, Ray did much more. Way more! Even with Gage's superior skills, he could not outshoot Ray if he tried his absolute hardest.

Gage: (excited) Wow! A new personal best Ray! 4.3 seconds!

Ray: (bragging) Ha! See?

Gage: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm looking at the time! Much better than mine. Happy?

Randy: Sup losers!

It was one of Gage's classmates. He was a punk kid that goes by the name of Randall. He was the class bully and even though he always gave Gage a hard time, he was still considered a friend.

Randy: Shooting your pea shooters I see? Hahahaaha!

Ray: (yelling) What are you calling a pea shooter Randy?! This thing could blow your head off!

Gage: Yeah, what do you know Randall?

Randy: Ahh. Lighten up kid.

Randall gave Gage a friendly, but powerful blow to Gage's arm.

Randy: So, you guys got any plans for this summer, or are you gonna play soldiers and Call of Duty like always?

Then between the 3 boys, an explosion, like a grenade spontaneously happened, knocking Ray and Randall both unconscious and stunning Gage. Recovering, he saw a shimmering red light, almost like a portal forming in the air. Then a mysterious creature came from it. It was some sort of lizard/dragon/lion hybrid thing. It was clearly made of multiple different species of animals.

Discord: Muhahhahahaha!

Gage quickly sweeped back up on his feet.

Gage: Who the hell are you?

Discord: My name is Discord, and I have come to reign chaos on all the land. Is this Earth?

Gage: (angry) Yeah! What are you talking about! What is this?! Who are you?! Are you an alien?!

Discord: Did I not just tell you?

Then with a speedy attack, Discord tail swiped at Gage's feet, making him fall back on his ass. Quickly he recovered.

Gage: (bothered) Why you...

Discord: (glad) Ahh. Look at this my friend. My first victim. Care to watch? I'll save you the honorary place of the third victim.

Gage: (scared) Victim?

Discord: (laughing) That's right!

Gage quickly dived for his gun and aggressively aimed it at Discord.

Gage: (threatening) Back off, and get out of here you failed scientific experiment, before I shoot you full of lead! Go back to the lab, because it's gonna be harder to breathe in hell than it is there.

Gage aimed his AK straight for Discord. He was completely serious, and yet Discord ignored him and went straight for Randall. With a simple touch, Randall turned to a fine dust and a green and yellow orb came out of the ashes.

Discord: See this? This is what will make me invincible! This is that boy's life force, otherwise known as his soul. With over 6 billion human lives to absorb, I'll dominate this world AND Equestria, like I never have before!

Gage: (yelling) NO! Randall! AAAAAHHHHH!

Gage shot at least 10 bullets Discord's way. The bullets ricocheted off his skin and did no harm whatsoever. Gage couldn't believe what he was seeing. The armored lizard creature was too tough for a gun that could shoot through 3 inches of steel? It was unheard of.

Gage: (amazed) Oh man! This guy is tougher than I thought! I cant damage him!

Discord went for Ray to do the same and absorb him.

Gage: (frantic) Oh man oh man oh man! Think think think!

He glanced over to see Rays huge R700. Without hesitation, Gage dropped his gun and went for the high-caliber bullet slinger.

Gage: Smile and take this you failed lab experimental freak!

Gage aimed the scope at his chest. With a squeeze of the trigger, the .308 round penetrated the spirit of chaos. The bullet actually caused damage this time. Gage pulled the bolt back and loaded a second bullet in the chamber and did the same thing again, causing the creature to back off.

Discord: Aggh! No!

Discord collapsed on the ground, as Gage approached him smiling. He smiled as he towered over Discord now.

Gage: (teasing) This thing packs quite the punch doesn't it Mr. Screwed-up-Dragon-Thing? I mean, you tell me. Your the one that felt it.

Gage placed the barrel to Discords head, then another explosion happened behind Gage. His guard was raised even higher now.

Luna: Nephew! Is that you?

A feminine voice was heard behind him, making Gage drop the weapon. It was a pony, but not just any pony, it was princess Luna. Luna was a purple-blue pony armed with wings and a horn. She had a mane that appeared to be almost like an illusion, like light shimmering on water, very similar to Celestia's. She turned to see Discord, and she narrowed her purple eyes at him.

Luna: (canterlot voice) DISCORD!? THOU HAS MADE IT TO EARTH!?

Gage: AGH! LADY! Goddamn...

The ponies furiously loud voice caused the monster to instantly flee in terror.

Luna: Quick nephew! Where is your mothers pendant?

Gage: (confused) Who are you? Whats going on!?

Luna: There is little time to explain, little Gage. When we arrive at Canterlot, we shall explain everything. Now come!

Gage hesitantly thought it over and approached his "aunt". Before he went, he scooped up his trusty AK-47 and a box of .556's, just in case.

Luna: (pleased) Good! We shall see you there.

She touched her horn to Gage's head. He began to transform.

Gage: (in pain) Ohhh Ahhhhh! OWWWW! MMMMMM! NOOOOO!

Gage was in some intense pain. It felt like every cell in his body was changing all at once. His body began to shrink and his skin started to grow white hair. His hair began to grow longer, and streaks of red were added to it. Pretty soon his hands were no longer hands and his feet were no longer feet. Instead, they were replaced by hoofs. He began to grow a tail, a ponies tail if he wasn't mistaken.

Gage: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Gage wailed in excruciating pain. Then he was out and collapsed to the ground, as Luna threw his limp body over her back and teleported away to a new world. A better world. What could Discord possibly want with the planet Earth? Is he working alone, and will Earth's fighters be able to stop him? What is this mysterious transformation Gage has undergo? Find out all of this and more in the next awesome chapter!

* * *

Here's the first chapter to my new and improved story. (this is the 4th time its been updated) I have all the chapters updated now changed like this. Hopefully, it will be a bit easier to read for you guys, and with this, I can update significantly faster. I proofread this thing a thousand times ladies and gentleman. Well, hope you like it.

As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	2. Coming Home

Chapter 2 - Coming Home

May 28th, 2013 - 8:00 A.M.

Gage

Canterlot, Equestria

* * *

The new Gage had just arrived in Equestria last night, brought here by his Aunt Luna. He was sleeping soundly in the guest room in Celestia's giant castle. Celestia herself, and Luna were watching over the sleeping pony.

Celestia: He...he's...

She was at a loss for words, so happy to see her eldest son once more, a part of her life.

Celestia: He's grown so much, _*giggle_ and he's handsome! Those mares will be beating down Gage's door!

Luna: He is a strong, healthy, pony. No side effects from his transformation that we see. But where are his wings, fair sister? And his horn? Surely being royal blood, he is a winged pegasus, right?

Celestia: (annoyed) Yes! You should know that. Your his aunt for crying out loud!

Luna: (mouthy) Yeah, maybe your right, but it is rather difficult to watch him grow up from the moon.

Celestia narrowed her eyes at Luna who did the same back.

Celestia: Anyway, it will take some time to develop. He has been gone for 8 years, being raised by humans. Who knows how he will turn out, or even if he grows his missing horn and wings back.

Gage, now in his original born body, was an earth pony, with white fur and a black and red mane. His cutie mark remains absent. He began to shift in bed a bit, still unconscious but stable.

Celestia: I think he is waking up!

Gage began to talk in his sleep. He tossed and turned in bed, shaking like crazy, like he had a high fever.

Gage: (moaning)...mmmm...Ray!...Oh no!...ahhh...RUN!...

Celestia: He is having a nightmare! Wake him up Luna!

Luna nudged him and his new blue eyes opened slowly. He looked around the room and scratched his head with his hoof.

Gage: Wha? Where am I?

He noticed his head was shaped a bit differently. He stared at his legs.

Gage: AAAHHHH!

Then, he noticed Luna and Celestia.

Gage: Hey. Its you!

He got out of bed, throwing the sheets into a pile at the foot of the bed. He attempted to stand up on 4 wobbly legs.

Gage: Luna right?

Luna: That's right. It's been a while nephew.

Gage: (hysterical) Nephew? Oh no. You must be mistaken. You are a pony, and a cartoon one that has wings, and a horn, and is colored purple, so you don't exist right?! Ha ha! HAHAHAHA!

Luna sat there, confused as hell. What did he mean by not exist? She forgot about it however, remembering that his memories were wiped years ago by her bigger sister.

Luna: No, indeed, we are of relation.

Gage: What the hell did you do to my eyes? And my body? Why am I a pony?

Luna: What do you mean your eyes? They are just fine.

Gage: Well then why is everything so...cartoony then? Did you slip acid in my drink? Did you stone me when I was asleep?

He studied his new body, moving and getting all the kinks out of it, or I guess it would be considered his old body. However, Gage didn't know that.

Gage: (happy) Ha. This is incredible. How amazing! Either I'm really high, or this shit's real!

Celestia: What do you mean by, "high"?

Gage: Well, you know, like weed? Ahh, forget it, you don't need to know what it is anyways!

Celestia: Do you mean, "Magic Grass"?

Gage: (embarrassed) Uhhh, well, I guess it's known as that. Listen! Forget about that! I'm clearly not on any magic grass damnit!

Celestia: Hmmmmm, how interesting.

Gage: Oh, by the way, who are you?

Celestia: I am Princess Celestia.

Gage: Well Princess, and Luna. My name is Gage. Listen, can you kindly take me back to where I was before? My world is in grave danger if that...thing speaks truly!

Celestia: (curious) What do you mean, Gage?

Luna suddenly remembered seeing Discord at Earth.

Luna: Yes! Indeed we remember sister. Discord is located on Earth. Currently, he is absorbing the humans to gain more power, and to eventually conquer both here and Earth. What shall we do?

Gage: (begging) So I'm not on Earth. Please!? I have to stop him! I have to try, even if I'm not strong enough!

Celestia: Not yet. You aren't strong enough. The first thing you should do is go to Ponyville and introduce yourself. Make some friends. Then, come back and I shall explain why you are here. You will be trained to defeat Discord soon enough.

Gage: Who?

Celestia: Discord? The creature that is attacking you planet?

Gage stretched and went to the door.

Gage: Fine, but this better not take too long!

Then he felt around his neck for his pendant and it was gone. He began to freak out and become hesitant!

Gage: (furious) Oh no. No! NO! WHERE IS IT! TELL ME NOW!

Celestia: Where is what exactly?

Gage: (darkly) My necklace! My pendant! That was my mothers. Tell me where it is, or I will drop you dead, before you can beg for mercy!

The blue part of his eyes began to glow red. Luna didn't take too kindly to that at all. Before she could speak her words and defend her sister, Celestia gave Gage his pendant back. He put it back on his neck.

Gage: Whew. Thank you. I'm sorry about that. I have a temper on me.

Celestia: (thinking) _Ha ha ha. Yes! You get that from your father no doubt. _

His eyes receded back to normal.

Celestia: Listen, you must make some friends first before you do anything. Ponyville is south of here. Luna will escort you to a chariot outside.

Luna: Come nephew.

Gage didn't like it when he was called that. All of his family abandoned him. Or at least that's what he assumed. Gage and Luna both left the room.

Celestia: (fake happy) Like father like son!

She giggled softly, then she was deeply saddened. Luna and Gage left the building and Princess Celestia weeped gently

* * *

A few hours later around noon...

* * *

The chariot dropped Gage off a few minutes ago. All around him, there were ponies that could fly and levitate stuff. They were so vast in color. Not just in their fur, but in their mane, their tails, their coat, and even their eyes. Never did you see a human with yellow eyes or natural green hair.

Gage: Hmmm. Where to start? I've never made a friend in my life! Ray made friends with me, not the other way around. Oh man, is that bad?

Eventually coming to a park, Gage noticed at least 30 ponies all playing in the warm summer day.

Gage: (happy) Wow! How amazing! They are all so happy!

He saw 5 ponies under an old, precarious tree having a picnic. 2 earth ponies, 2 pegasus ponies, and a unicorn eating vegetables and fruits for meals. Gage's stomach growled and his mouth watered at the sight and smell of the delicious food. Gage nervously approached the 5, trying to push his luck and make some friends. At Earth, it wouldn't be an easy task. In Equestria, especially Ponyville its as easy as breathing unknown to him.

Gage: (nervous) Hey girls. Uhhh, beautiful day eh?

All of the ponies giggled and smiled at him.

Twilight: Hey there. _*giggle_ How are you today?

Gage contemplated telling them that he was an off-worlder, but he didn't want to weird anyone out, so he played it cool.

Gage: Uhhh, just fine, thanks.

Applejack: Sit down partner. Are ya hungry?

Gage's face lit up, and his mouth watered.

Gage: (exited) Am I?! Yes! I'm starved! What do you have?

Fluttershy: Well, we got hayfries, grapes, flower sandwiches, bread you name it!

Gage: Oh god! Thats...mmmmm!

With each word that she said, Gage's mouth salivated even more so. The rainbow pony and the pink pony each held out a plate of food, as Gage charged for it. At the last second, both of them yanked the food away.

Rainbow Dash: (teasing) Ah ah ah! Sit boy.

Gage: What?!

Rainbow Dash: I said sit!

Gage: (prideful) WHAT! How dare you! Who do you think I am?!

He was not one to take orders, he was hungry and he obeyed the command as if he were a dog.

Gage: You gotta be kidding me.

Rainbow Dash: Good boy!

She sat the plate of food down, then all 5 of the ponies busted into a crazy laugh.

Gage: Pffft. The X chromosome! Makes no damn sense.

Then suddenly, a white unicorn pony came up to them, bringing more food.

Rarity: Hey girls. Sorry I'm late I had to...

When she caught sight of Gage, her jaw dropped as well as her picnic basket. Then her eyes slowly shut half open. Gage approached Rarity to introduce himself.

Gage: Uhhh. Hi there!

She said nothing, but narrowed her eyes even more and smiled at Gage, drifting off into a trance, a daydream.

Gage: (confused) What are you doing?

Still, no response.

Rarity: (thinking) _What is he? Could it be? The stallion of my dreams? Is he actually standing here right now? It can't be! No way!_

Gage: Whats your name?

Rarity: (stuttering) Huuh? Oh, I'm Rarity who...wh-who are you?

Gage: My name is Gage. By the way, what are all of your names. She's the only one I know now.

Twilight: Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle.

Rainbow Dash: My name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony in Equestria.

Rainbow Dash did a few loop-de-loops and some barrel rolls in the sky to give Gage a little taste.

Applejack: I'm Applejack partner!

The cowgirl grabbed Gage's hoof and shook it.

Gage: That's quite a grip you got there sweetheart.

Pinkie: (screaming) I'm Pinkie Pie!

Gage: (thinking) _Oh damn, she's gonna get on my nerves!_

Gage: Good, and you?

The yellow pegasus sat there and shyed away.

Fluttershy: (quiet) Im...uhhh...Fluttershy.

Gage: What's your name? Diiiidn't quite catch that!

Rainbow Dash: Her name is Fluttershy. She is extremely shy. This pony is afraid of her own shadow!

Gage: (thinking) _Ponies! I still don't understand anything about this. _(paranoid)_ These ponies can talk JUST like humans, and most likely do everything that humans can do too! Better keep my eyes peeled. I don't like this!_

Gage turned back to Fluttershy to see a faint smile and Gage winked at her.

Fluttershy: (thinking) _ooohh, he's so cute! I need to talk to him, he's probably a big softie, the perfect stallion for me!_

Gage: (yelling) Good, nice to meet you everybody!

Twilight: What?

Gage: I said, its nice to meet you EVERYBODY!

Twilight: Uhhh. What does everybody mean?

Gage: (shouting) It means, Its good to meet you all you dumbass!

Twilight: Um, what does, 'dumbass' mean?

Gage slapped his hoof on his head hard. Rarity was clearly starry eyed for this new pony. When she was checking out Gage's ass, she was the only one who noticed the absence of his cutie mark.

Rarity: (shocked) Darling? You don't have your cutie mark! Your full grown! How do you not have one?

Gage: What do you mean? Are you talking about the marks?

She nodded.

Gage: The one's on all of your flanks?

They all nodded at him.

Gage: What do those things mean?

Twilight: They symbolize what a pony is talented at. It shows what is unique about that pony.

The unicorn said it as if it was common knowledge, which it was around these parts. Then all of a sudden, Gage and Rainbow Dash heard a cracking sound in the distance. Both of them gasped.

Gage: Did you hear that?

Applejack: Hear what?

Rainbow Dash: I heard it too.

It made it again, only way louder. It was the old tree that they were all under! It was falling!

Pinkie: RUN!

Everyone moved.

Gage: (yelling) Go Go Go!

The whole park was thrown into a small panic. Everyone ran for their lives, that is except for Fluttershy.

Gage: GET OUT OF THE WAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

She was paralyzed with fear. Gage had to do something about it, before she was killed. The tree was at least 45 feet tall. It would crush her, so he did both a stupid and a brave thing to do.

Gage: (angry) COME ON YOU SONOVA BITCH TREE!

Gage shouted stepping in front of the tree. His eyes glowed red, and his mane stood up slightly.

Twilight: (scared) GAGE! NOOOO!

Gage: (warcry) AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

The heroic pony yelled with his war cry elevating in pitch. His eyes turned an even brighter red, just like it did when he was mad or his adrenaline spiked, which both was happening at the same time. The tree made full contact with his back, but it did not crush Fluttershy.

Gage: (struggling)...This...is...really...heavy...

Fluttershy: (terrified) W-wha...what are you?

The whole park started to gather around the incident. They were amazed at the sheer bravery of the pony, not to mention his strength. She crawled out under the tremendous tree. Gage collapsed when his eyes turned back to normal with the heavy tree on top of him.

Fluttershy: (thinking) _How strange. I felt Gage give off something. It was like small amounts of magic! And he's no unicorn._

Rarity: Oh no! For the love of Celestia! Someone HELP HIM!

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and everyone else tried to lift the tree, but it was no use. It was simply too large.

Applejack: Grrr! We need more ponies! Get Big Macintosh! Hurry!

The young teenager pony saved the life of Fluttershy by putting himself in harms way, and almost in deaths way! With the giant tree over Gage, what injuries will he suffer. Will Rarity or Fluttershy try to accompany Gage, or maybe somepony else? Will his new 6 friends already pull through for him and save him, or will Gage do it on his own? Find out on the next crazy chapter!

* * *

There's chapter 2. The crossover stuff will come very soon. I promise. Next chapter's gonna be badass man! Thanks for checking this out, I promise! I won't disappoint you multi-fans!

As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	3. Toxic Pony Paradise

Chapter 3 - Toxic Pony Paradise

May 28th 2013 - 2:45 P.M

Gage

Ponyville, Equestria

* * *

Gage: Ohhhh man! Damn this hurts!

Gage awoke in a small room with no one in it and laying in a comfortable bed.

Gage: Man! That tree might have done some actual damage! That hurt worse then that time that Ray accidentally shot me in the back! Hahaha! Those doctors were all like, "Oh Gage! You shouldn't be walking right now!" Pffft hahaha! Come on! I'm the toughest human that there is!

A few minutes later, 3 of his new pony friends walked in the room. They were Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Rarity. Quickly, Gage pretended to be asleep. He could hear Fluttershy and Rarity, and they were both crying their eyes out for him.

Fluttershy: (crying) I...I cant believe he did that for me!

Rarity: (crying) He...Is he going to be okay?

Twilight Sparkle tried to hide her tears, but Rarity and Fluttershy were too sad to care. Simply judging by the size of the tree and the pony's build, there was no way it was possible than he could survive that. Checking his state with her magical horn, Twilight was extremely surprised at the results. They were far better than she thought.

Twilight: (gleeful) This...CANT BE! HAHA! AMAZING!

Fluttershy & Rarity: What?

Twilight: He's completely fine! Look!

Rarity: (alarmed) What do you mean? He is in a critical state! You saw how much that tree weighed. It took 20 ponies, including Big Macintosh to get that tree off of him! His spine should be shattered into bits.

Twilight: No! Hah. He's completely fine! Check.

Gage stiffened up and controlled his breathing to make it look like he was sleeping even more, breathing silently and slowly. Fluttershy rolled him over on his stomach to check his back. Fluttershy and Rarity both felt it and even pushed on his spine hard to make sure it wasn't broken. Sure enough, it was completely in tact as if nothing had happened.

Rarity: This is unbelievable! He must be the strongest pony alive. Tougher than Rainbow Dash and Applejack combined!

Twilight: (giggling) How are you two gonna break it to him? You know he can only pick one marefriend right?

Again for about the millionth time, Gage was confused, but patiently, he listened.

Fluttershy: He saved my life!

Rarity: Well, I saw him first! AND I talked to him before you did!

Twilight: Wait a minute girls. Look on his sides, he has...

All 3 of their large colorful eyes grew even larger as they saw the unexpected.

All 3: (shouting) WINGS?

They shouted and screamed, causing Gage to jump in bed noticeably.

Fluttershy: (stuttering) What the...but how...he..he...cant just HAVE wings!?

Twilight: ohhh...my...Celestia...

Rarity: What is it Twilight!?

Twilight pointed to something on Gage's head. Pointing at it with her hoof, Rarity squealed.

Twilight: Rarity touch it! See if it's real!

That got Gage really worried, but in his mind, he just played it cool and accepted the fact that girls were interested in him. After all, that was Gage's favorite pastime, screwing around with girls!

Rarity: Okay.

When she did, she fainted, not being able to believe what she physically felt on his head. It was a horn. Not only did this new pony have wings, but now he has a horn. It was real, and made out of bone and everything. Gage made a painful face, trying not to scream. Not even he could resist the urge to yell. His new horn hurt him too much.

Gage: (in pain) GAAAAHHHH!

Gage yelled in pain, and quickly he jumped out of bed. He scared poor Fluttershy to death, almost literally. She too fainted and fell to the floor.

Twilight: Ahh

Gage: (mad) OW! What in the hell did you do to me? What is this thing on my head?

Twilight grew furious as hell.

Twilight: Me?! You have a lot of explaining to do!

Gage: O yeah?_ *chuckling_ Like what?

Twilight: (angry) Where to start. First off, who are you, where did you come from, and why are you here? How are you even alive right now? It shouldn't even be possible for you to be standing right now, and yet not a single bone in your body is broken. Its hardly even bruised!

She continued to yell at Gage, making him back up a bit.

Twilight: Not to mention how your eyes glow red whenever you held that tree up and the absence of your cutie mark. And to top it off? Ha. Now not only have you spontaneously grown a pair of fully functional wings, but you have managed to grow a horn too?! THIS IS DOWNRIGHT IMPOSSIBLE!

Gage: So what does this horn mean? It looks silly on my head, and it kind of hurts!

He barely touched it and it was really sensitive. Twilight said nothing and simply face-hoofed.

Twilight: Ugh! Its not silly! Have you been living under a rock or what?

Gage: Well. Nevermind that. Lets just say I've been living on a different rock than you have. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Princess Celestia.

Twilight: What? You know the princess?

Gage: Yes. Allow me to explain...

Twilight sat on her flank and payed close attention.

Gage: Okay. Pay attention, I'm only gonna tell you this once. This might sound crazy, but its the truth. I...am not from here. I come from planet Earth. Its a place populated by over 6 billion human lives. I am not a pony, I am a human being. I was with my friend Ray and we were shooting guns outback, when all of a sudden, this completely screwed up creature thing that looked like it came straight out of hell appeared. Luna calls it Discord I think? He is at my world right now trying to absorb human souls to gain even more power than before. Luna and Celestia told me that they would explain what was going on after I made friends with some ponies in Ponyville, which is why I came here. Does that make some sense?

Twilight: A little. It still leaves a lot of questions unanswered, but at least I know your story (startled)...WAIT DISCORD? You saw Discord?

Gage: Uhh yeah? I have to kill him. Sooooo see ya!

Twilight cocked an eyebrow up as she noticed the pendant around his neck that was oddly familiar. She grabbed it, still on his neck, and looked it over.

Twilight: What! Why do you have princess Celestia's cutie mark around your neck?

Gage: No. My mother gave this to me just before she abandoned me. As a matter of fact, she gave this to my brother and sister too.

Gage often wondered about his family, especially his brother and sister. He was the only one who had even the faintest image of his mother, but at least he met her briefly. He recalls nothing about any of the 2 siblings at all.

Gage: Now that I've told you why I'm here, I need to be on my way.

Twilight: Wait! I'm coming with you.

She levitated Rarity up and laid her down next to Fluttershy in the same bed. Twilight thought about the resemblance of him and her teacher, and her princess. Both alicorns, same color of fur, but the thing that confused her more than anything is the necklace that Gage wore. It was the exact same as Celestia's cutie mark!

Twilight: (thinking) _No! Surely if Celestia had a child, every single pony in the whole wide planet would have known about it. Heh, Its downright impossible! Silly Twilight!_

Gage: Are you coming Sparkles? Or are you just gonna stand there and think all day?

Following Gage out the door, they marched off to Canterlot, to meet with the princess.

Gage: (worried) I sure hope Discord hasn't gotten my brother or my sister.

Standing a few feet behind them lurking in a tree, was an evil pony. A dark evil has awoken, but it's not Discord. It's something much darker and MUCH more powerful, simply looking and stalking them.

Chaos: Oh he has my friend. He has! Muhahah!

* * *

May 28th 2013 - 6:00 P.M.

Liam

United States, Earth

* * *

The entire United States was under siege by a one man army, Discord. So far, he managed to absorb every human soul in about 5 states. Missouri, Iowa, Nebraska, Illinois, and Kansas were all in the quarantine zone. To go here would be considered suicide, considering no one escapes the creature ransacking the country. The sky was a blood red color, an eerie sight for Earth. A small 8 year old hitchhiker rides in an empty train car as we speak, en route to Brookfield, Missouri, starring at the strange sky pattern.

Liam: I just hope I'm not too late.

His name was Liam, Liam Bloomfield. He was a short boy, only around 4 foot 6 inches. He had short brown hair and for a little boy, like his brother, he is extremely talented in strength, acrobatics and anything that had anything to do with fighting. Even more so than his older brother as a matter of fact.

Liam: (sad) He cant be dead. He just can't! I don't know if I can do this or not. I promised myself that I would never use my powers, but desperate times, calls for desperate measures! (toughly) If this thing is too powerful, and I can't destroy it, then the whole world is doomed.

The young boy was even exceptional to Gage! Being half his size and age, Liam was at least twice as strong. He was determined to stop this creature, before it was too late.

Liam: Once I find you brother, everything will be better. You will know what to do. I'm sorry. First, I have to take care of a little problem.

Smirking a mischievous smile, he laughed.

Liam: (cocky) Discord dosen't stand a chance! I can do this!

The young boy had complete confidence in his abilities. Liam, like Gage kept to himself most of the time. Considering his age, many people underestimate the boy dramatically. He was the strongest man in the world, and he knew it. The whole world didn't, but he did, which was good enough for him. Eventually, the train passed through a magical force field. It was a translucent black and Liam could tell that it was magic and not human made.

Liam: (scared) I don't like this.

Quickly, he dismissed it, for the whole world rested in his hands. Fear couldn't replace courage.

Luna: _Liam?_

The voice came from nowhere, making the kid scared as hell.

Liam: Ahhh!

Liam started to back up into the corner of the car.

Luna: _Do not worry young one. We are here to help you._

It was female and angel like. The voice soothed and melted away Liams fear.

Liam: Who...who are you?

Luna: _It is us, princess Luna. Now that you are closer to our universe, We can finally communicate with you._

Liam: Sorry. I don't have time for this! I have to get to this creature that's killing everything, and find my brother.

Luna: _Thou will not have any luck. __We know where he is, and we can take you to see him..._

Liam: (gleeful) Rrr...rrr...really?!

Luna: (canterlot voice) _IF... __Thou can trust me and do as we tell you. Does that sound good?_

Liam: Okay. What do you need me to do?

Luna: _Well, since thou are already on your way to attack Discord, it might not be a bad idea to get it out of the way. But take care, with each mile passing, thou will enter a more and more chaotic state, and the more powerful he will be._

Luna began to explain to Liam what would happen.

Luna: _Rolling hills would be turned into checker boarded hills, clouds would rain down chocolate and houses would literally be upside down!_

Liam: Nu-uh! How is that possible?

Luna: _Don't believe us? __Kick the car door down and look outside._

Standing up, Liam kicked the solid steel door down with one small kick. The door weighed hundreds of pounds, but it fell off its heavy duty hinges, and was sent tumbling into a creek. Liam marveled at the destroyed wasteland. The trees were a completely different color, the hills were indeed checkered, there were floating isle's all over the place, with random animals and creatures flying everywhere. Fish were in the air and birds were swimming in the water!

Liam: (amazed) WHAT IS THIS!

Luna: _Tis the work of Discord, the creature you are trying to kill. __Don't worry boy, we watch out over you. We are family._

Liam did not believe the alicorn, and raised his voice at her, angrily.

Liam: (pissed) Listen here! Whoever you are. NEVER make fun of my family again! EVER! Or I swear to god, I will gut you.

He threatened Luna with his eyes turning red in the EXACT same manner of his older brother's. The patient pony only giggled.

Luna: (exited) _The power has been doubled!_

Liam: What?

Luna: _We can understand your skepticism, but we do indeed speak the truth. I am your aunt!_

Liam didn't like where this was going, but he allowed it nevertheless.

Liam: (blandly) Explain!

Luna: _Many years ago your mother met a sweet gentlecolt named, Orion. He was strong, and brave as well as determined and extremely loving to your mother._

Liam: (confused) Colt? You mean like a horse?

Luna: _Let us explain. When your mother had your brother and sister, they were all so happy together, but when your mother was pregnant with you, a wizard pony nicknamed, the Oracle explained that one of her children would grow to be powerful, but wickedly evil, while the other one would be even more powerful, and defeat his evil brother or sister. In my opinion, I think your brother is the evil one. You are the good one, not to mention that you are stronger than him._

Liam: (yelling) My brother would never hurt me! I just know it!

Luna: _Maybe so...maybe so...but listen, now for the crazy news, you are not a human being, you are genetically a pony, a my little pony, pony too not the ponies on Earth! You see, you were taken here to Earth and separated so that none of you would hurt the other sibling. Your mother's name is Celestia, and she is not only my sister, but she is a princess, as well as me._

Liam was at a complete and utter loss for words, as he sat down with all of this rushing through his head.

Liam: Does...that make me a...

Luna: _Don't believe us? Ever get the feeling that you don't belong here? Well that simply is because you don't. Ever wonder why you cannot eat meat and that you can eat grass and flowers for actual meals? That's because you cant process meat, just like ponies. Ever wonder why your so much stronger than the other boys? That's because you are practically a God boy! A GOD!_

Liam's small mind tried to process all the sudden news. He had no idea what to think about it, but then he thought of a way to put it off for a while.

Liam: (mocking) Tell you what, 'Aunt Luna'. Ill see it when I believe it. Okay?

Luna: _Ha! Fair enough nephew._

Liam looked out the open door and saw the broken sign that looked like swiss cheese, reading, "Welcome to Brookfield, Pop: 4,352" Liam knew that the sign was lying. The city of all places under Discord's reign were particularly interesting. Nevertheless, Liam smiled and jumped off of the moving train.

Liam: Here I come Discord! Yeahhhh! Hahahaha!

He kept laughing, while falling about 20 feet, moving at about 40 miles per hour. He landed on the solid candy cane sidewalk. Discord was nowhere to be found.

Liam: Where to start?

He was all alone in a small city, prepared not to hold back on the tyrant.

Liam: (shouting) Discord? Come out! Face me!

He was nowhere to be found. Liam smiled as he got an idea.

Liam: (acting) Oh no! Oh no! Oh help me! I'm a defenseless 8 year old child! Help me!

Liam's clever plan worked. Behind him appeared the agent of disharmony himself, Discord.

Discord: Hello there boy! Are you lost? Where is your mommy?

Liam: (bravely) Are you Discord?

Discord: Indeed I am child. Are you ready to be absorbed?

Discord slowly walked up to him. He tried to intimidate the small 8 year old child. Liam stood there like a statue, unfazed. There was no room for fear. He could do this. Discord attempted to punch him, but Liam caught his lion paw and crushed it. Discord attempted to free himself, as he was wailing in pain, but Liam would never let go.

Liam: (furious) YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE!

Liam screamed with blood red eyes, a horrifying sight that would make Chuck Norris cringe.

Discord: (shocked) What...are you?

Liam: (darkly) My name is Liam. I'm the one who will defeat you!

Discord: Your just a kid, and I'm holding back. Take this!

Discord clawed his back like a rabid animal causing Liam to release his grip. Liam's shirt was shredded to hell. He charged at Discord and threw a few punches at his head that made full contact. Discord tried to tail swipe him, but he jumped into the air coming down with a powerful kick to the head, sending Discord crashing into an upside down house. Walking to it, Liam destroyed the house as it collapsed on Discord. He smashed the house to bits.

Liam: Hmm. That was easy!

Discord: Not over!

He was furious that he was getting his ass handed to him by a kid. Flying up to the air, Discord snapped his fingers, and a grand piano fell from the sky, almost hitting the small warrior.

Liam: (taunting) HAHA! You missed me!

Discord: No I didn't

Discord said snapping his fingers again and a giant iron weight fell and hit Liam.

Discord: Muhahaha! Now time to absorb your soul!

He went to the weight to see it moving upward. The small kid was holding it but he was struggling bigtime.

Discord: (astonished) IMPOSSIBLE! No one is EVER that strong! You must be the one!

Liam: The one?

Liam tossed the giant weight aside, and dusted his hands off.

Discord: (Ecstatic) Yeeess! Hahahaha! You are. Looks like Chaos's plan is going full swing!

Liam: I don't have time for this!

Discord: Oh yes you do. Make the time!

Discord appeared behind Liam and touched his back. His whole body slowly began to turn to stone.

Liam: (terrified) Ahhh AHHHHH! AHHHH!

Liam was scared and began to panic, but luckily for him, it stopped at his neck. He sighed in relief.

Discord: We have been tired of being defeated over and over and over again. All of us villains, we cant seem to take over the world anymore. None of us can! It's a shame really.

Liam could do nothing at all. He couldn't even feel his whole body. The only thing he could do was listen to the monster, who had him now.

Discord: Luckily, we ran across someone who united us all. His name is Chaos, the God of evil! Together, we shall rule the world, the universe. No! The multiverse! The heroes will stand no chance. All of them will falter, and now, because we have you, no one will lead the legendary force! HAHAHAHA.

Liam: NOOO! I wont let you!

Discord: Not only will I, but your gonna help me.

Liam was extremely afraid now.

Discord: The world is my playground boy!

Discord talked to him right in his face. He touched his head and it went to stone as well.

Discord: (darkly) Well that's the end of you.

The expression on the young boy's face was that of sheer horror. Discord laughed maniacally.

Discord: Oh I have plans for you. Your power your delicious power. Its bigger than mine will ever be. And when I make you my henchmen...

He was tossing the idea in his head.

Discord: (Maniacal) Muhuhuahahahhaha. Ahahahaaahaha. Ahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA! HHHAAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He turned to Liam's stone ears.

Discord: (softly) Nothing will stand in my way, and the world will be mine.

Discord ripped Liam's golden pendant, now turned to stone, and threw it on the ground breaking it.

The evil Discord has defeated Liam, Gage's own brother. What does he plan on doing with him? Will this come back to haunt Gage, or is Liam done for? Speaking of Gage, him and Twilight are en route to the princess. What will Gage learn there at Celestia's castle. God only knows what's gonna happen. Only 1 way to find out. Find out on the next awesome chapter!

As always, review, favorite, and follow!


	4. The Great Journey Begins

Chapter 4 - The Great Journey Begins

May 28th 2013 - 4:00 P.M.

Gage

Canterlot, Equestria

* * *

The 2 epic ponies were on their way to Canterlot to talk to the princess of the day. Gage and Twilight were talking back and forth, asking each other questions that were more random than Pinkie Pie.

Twilight: (hesitant) Soooooo...Gage?

Gage: Yes?

Twilight: Can you answer something for me?

Gage: Maybe. What is it Twilight?

Twilight: Have you taken a liking to anypony around here?

Gage: Well, I like you. And the other girls I met.

Twilight politely took the compliment, smiled, and blushed, but she was trying to get Gage to spill the beans. She knew that Rarity and Fluttershy had a crush on him, and a pretty big one too. She was told that Rarity went starry eyed the instant she saw him. Fluttershy was attracted to his heroic behavior. After all, he did save her life.

Twilight: Well yeah, but you don't like anypony specifically?

Gage started to laugh at her.

Gage: Pffft. Haha. Twilight?! I don't pick favorites when it comes to friends. That's just silly! Hahaha! But If I had to pick, I'd probably pick Rarity. After all, she is damn sexy. Does that make me weird that I'm human and think that?

Twilight: (yelling) Okay! Listen! Rarity and Fluttershy both have a crush on you.

Gage: (blushing) Uhhh...really? Hehe. That's something ain't it? Kinda wish I wouldn't have said that.

Twilight: Yeah, and they aren't the only ones, I heard that several others do, especially that DJ Pony, whatever-her-name-is. Would you ever consider a fillyfriend?

Gage: By marefriend, do you mean girlfriend? If so, then yes, but I think a human...

Twilight: Haha! Yes! _*giggle_ You would make a great coltfriend! Who do you chose?

Gage: Slow down Twilight! I just got here. And I mean...well...

All of the sudden, the 2 ponies came to a bigass kingdom surrounded by walls. It was built on a mountain side too.

Twilight: Never mind. Were here!

Gage: Whew!

Canterlot was a large city and definitely an old school one too. It was surrounded by great fortified walls. There were buildings all over the place. The place was filled with life, not to mention it was build on a mountain. Many ponies were running around, mainly keeping to themselves, but then there were ponies dressed in golden armor too. They looked to be guarding something. Was it the whole city in general, or something bigger than that?

Gage: Wow! This place is pretty cool Ha ha ha ha!

Twilight: Yep. The princess lives in that castle over there! Lets go!

Gage: (playful) Aha! Race you there!

Gage was ready to dash to the castle, but he was stopped by Twilight Sparkle's hoof.

Twilight: Whoa there. No need to walk. We can just use my magic.

Gage: Magic? HAAA! Okay. That's something I'd like to see. Cmon Twilight, what are you 5?

Twilight: Well, then look here human.

Twilight's horn glowed, then a purple energy sphere formed around the duo. With an instant flash of light, the 2 were now in the princesses throne room with the princess herself present. Gage frantically looked around, afraid of the sudden scenery at fist, but he quickly settled down.

Gage: (astounded) HOLY SHIT! Twilight that was...AWESOME!

She smiled at him and nodded.

Twilight: I know. Phew. It takes a lot outta me.

Gage: I wish I could do that.

Celestia: You can with a little practice.

Celestia, the horse sized pony, the goddess of the sun, and the ruler of the world approached the 2. Her appearance was considered a great privilege and honor, her appearance is absolutely regal and perfect.

Gage: Hey. It's you princess.

Celestia: Yes. Did you make any friends beside Twilight young pony?

Gage: (cheerful) Oh yeah! I got 6 of em now. Twilight of course. Then there is Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity. The last 2 even have a crush on me apparently.

Celestia giggled.

Celestia: The power of friendship is indeed a great one. Never forget that.

Gage: Okay princess. Can you please explain why I'm here?

Both Gage and the princess got real serious real fast. Celestia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if she was going to break bad news to the young pony.

Celestia: Okay. Are you ready boy?

Gage: Yes.

Again, Celestia inhaled sharply and exhaled just as hard to calm her nerves.

Celestia: Here it goes. A great power threatens Equestria, the world your on right now. It's a heartless, evil, and relentless power. No one can defeat it. No one has tried, but just by it's presence, I know it can't be. Not even with the elements of harmony. It is completely invincible.

Twilight: What?!

Celestia: Yes. The only one who can defeat it, is you, Gage.

Gage: Me? What makes me so special?

Celestia: You are extremely special. Your have very superior combat and adaptive abilities that surpass even my own. You can defeat him. He is the god of evil, and because he is the god of evil, we need someone special who can match the power of gods. However you cannot harm him without one special gem. Even you would fare no chance without the Chaos Breaker. It is a magical, enchanted jewel that allows the death of gods. However, it was shattered into many shards by the god himself long ago. This god's name, is Chaos.

Gage: Soooo all I got to do is collect these shards, and kill Chaos? Sounds difficult.

Celestia: Extremely! With the help of some friends, you will succeed. It will be very dangerous. Do you accept the quest?

Gage smiled a devilish smile and stood up proudly.

Gage: (prideful) With honor princess. It would be my pleasure to save the world, but how?

Celestia: Well Gage, you must pick up some friends and abilities along the way to help you.

The princess picked up a circlet and gingerly placed it on his head. It was a royal circlet worn by royalty long ago.

Gage: Huh? Whats this?

Gage started to mess with the uncomfortable metal piece around his forehead.

Celestia: It's an enchanted circlet. This was forged by your legendary ancestors long ago from the deepest of the Saddle Arabia mines. It's well over 5000 year old, even older than I am! It lets you create lethal elements such as fire, acid, electricity, wind. All of em.

Gage: (exited) THATS FREAKIN SWEET MAN!

Gage sat there and laughed at his cool new gadget. The circlet was a shining combo of brilliant gold and silver. It had one line running through it, and the line alternated in color. It flashed the whole rainbow and it glowed brightly. It would most likely illuminate a dark room with ease.

Celestia: Yes, but right now, its useless. You must use your horn to use its power, and you can't do that. You must seek training. Is that understood? Not just here, but from many friends that you will meet on your journey. You must get stronger and stronger. Remember this, you must be triple ascended to beat him, and even then, you will need your friends help. I believe you are the rainbow fighter Gage.

Gage: Hey! I'm no Rainbow Dash princess!

Celestia: Ha haha! Clever. No. An alicorn can transform into stages.

Gage: So, what's this transformation look like. My eyes glow red, does that count?

Celestia: No. It depends. No alicorn knows for sure, because only 1 person has ever done it before. And he kept it hidden.

Gage smiled and nodded, as he was getting ready to head out to start his almighty quest.

Gage: Thanks for everything Celes...oops. I mean, Princess! I guess I have some training to do huh?

Celestia: Gage?

Gage quickly turned around.

Gage: Yes princess?

Again she took a deep breathe to settle down.

Celestia: There is something you should know. Something that I need...to tell you.

Gage: What is it? Anything.

Celestia: I know where your mother is.

When the words left the princesses mouth, the whole mood of the room changed, mainly because of the person she said it to.

Gage: (confused) What? You know about her?! This better not be a joke!

Celestia: Yes, I do, and this is no joke. Gage? Your mother...is...

Gage: (begging) Who? Tell me please? I need to know. I've missed her! Not once have I seen her! Tell me!

Celestia shed a tear of sadness.

Celestia: Its me. I am your mother. Princess Celestia.

Gage couldn't respond for a few seconds. Literally. The words were stuck in his throat.

Gage: Celestia? YOU are my mother? But that's genetically impossible!

She nodded and turned to her side, giving Gage a view of her cutie mark. Gage recognized that mark. He took his necklace off and looked at it, then at Celestia's cutie mark.

Gage: No...

Gage dropped the pendant on the stone floor. It echoed throughout the large stone walls of the castle. Celestia stood up proudly and looked down upon her son. Both stared at each other as if they were looking at an extinct animal.

Celestia: Welcome home...son.

Twilight's jaw was to the floor almost. Gage was just as shocked, if not more shocked than Twilight.

Twilight: (exited) Oh Gage. Thats...wow! Thats big news!

Gage: (silently) So...does that mean that I'm...

Celestia: A pony? Yes. Genetically you are. As well as your brother and sister. We simply gave you a human form to blend in to the Earthlings.

Gage: (silently) This is...I mean, oh man. Crazy. So...why did you leave me on Earth? Didn't you want me?

Celestia: Of course sweetheart. We sent you to Earth, where you would be safe. That's part of the reason why Discord is ravaging Earth. Not just to become stronger, but to try to kill you. Thank goodness we found you before it was too late.

Gage had his head down.

Celestia: (crying) Listen, I know this must be very sudden. I never wanted to leave you. Not for one second, but I did it for you. Please. Forgive me. You should never have had to be raised with no parents.

Gage: Celestia? Its okay. I will make you proud. I accept your quest, and I will make you the proudest mother that ever lived!

Celestia hugged her son for the first time in 8 years.

Celestia: You already have...I love you.

Twilight couldn't help but smile at the happy scene.

Twilight: So if your Gage's mother, and Gage is a pure bread pony, then who is Gage's father?

Celestia stiffened up a bit, and got much more bitter.

Celestia: Thats a story for another time. Maybe when your older, (bitter) but most likely never! Now go! You have work to do.

Both Twilight and Gage looked at each other, then awkwardly left the castle. She paced around the castle talking to herself.

Celestia: Orion. Oh where did you go Orion? How could you leave me, leave the family that you started. Maybe that's why our 3 kids are so fabulous huh? After all, you were the ascended alicorn, and you were stuck like that.

* * *

Outside of Canterlot...

* * *

Gage: (ecstatic) This is awesome! I can't believe that she is my mother! HA! After 8 years. Oh I'm so exited I could just...fucking EXPLODE! AAAAAAHAHAHA!

Twilight: (uncaring) Yeah..I know, I'm just as shocked as you. So Gage, listen...

Gage: (rapidly) What should our team be called?! We gotta have a team name to stop Chaos! Ahh! I'm so exited! I...I can't contain myself! Maybe the harmonic force? No, already been taken, OH! How about the league of legends? What do you think Twi?

Twilight: Listen here Pinkie Pie, we need to talk about your training...

Gage: (screaming) I GOT IT! The Legendary Force! THATS IT! HAHAHAHHAHAHAH! O YEAH. AHAHAHAHAH! Were the goddamn Legendary Force!

Twilight: Calm down Pinkie Pie Your training must be soon Gage. Don't forget, with every second that goes by, Discord is causing more and more chaos down on Earth.

Twilight bursted Gage's bubble big time. She was good at that to someponies, but Gage instantly straightened up.

Gage: (serious) Your right Twilight. We got to train hard! Lets go!

Gage started to run off in the distance.

Twilight: (whining) Gage! Wait for me!

* * *

May 28th 2013 - 8:00 P.M.

Liam

United States, Earth

* * *

The evil lizard thing we all know and hate, Discord! He paced around his inanimate friend that he just turned to stone!

Discord: So. What shall I do? Your simply too strong to absorb, that would be a waste of a soul! But I think I'd rather turn you into my henchmen. That sounds fun dosen't it?

The Liam statue didn't respond.

Discord: Oh no one asked you.

He touched Liam's stone head and the stone turned to black marble.

Discord: Hmm. No not evil enough.

Discord touched it again, and it turned to dark obsidian.

Discord: Still not enough.

Once again, he touched it and the statue turned to a maroon brimstone. Discord let out a dark chuckle.

Discord: (evilly) Hahahah. Perfect!

The stone statue, began to crumble, and out come's Liam. The only visible difference is that his eyes were now solid red, permanently. They didn't glow, but they were turned a blood red. Liams hair also stood upright in saiyan spikes.

Liam: (emotionless) I am ready...master.

Discord: (yelling) Not yet my pet! You are indeed strong, but not strong enough. Can you sense the delicious evil power that I have raised here on Earth?

Liam: Yes master. I do.

Discord: I feed off chaotic energy. You on the other hand will feed off of the sheer power of evil. Not only can you feed off of human sins, but every. single. sin. in the MULTIVERSE! You will gain more power than you have ever dreamed of!

Liam: But how will I absorb the energy?

Discord snapped his fingers and from thin air came a pod. It was a liquid cell. There was a mask in there for air and it had a glass screen on the front.

Discord: (friendly) Step into this my friend.

Liam obeyed of course and stepped into the pod and strapped the mask on. Discord pushed a button and the pod began to fill with red liquid. Liam was knocked unconscious.

Discord: That's right. Feed my pet. Feed! And when you wake up. Together, we shall be invincible. Most likely, you will be the strongest fighter ever. You'll be even more powerful than Gage ascended, maybe even double ascended! MUHAHAHHA!

Discord turned his back to the pod absorbing evil energy.

Discord: Well? Back to work!

He flew off into the sky and left and evil laugh and the pod behind.

Liam. Has he really turned evil that easily? Gage's training begins today. Can he prepare for Discord? And in the future, must he fight his little brother? Was the Oracle truly accurate? Find out all of this and more on the next kickass chapter

* * *

Well that's it. Next chapter will be 20% more badass, awesome, oh and of course cooler. Quick question, who is a bigger badass, Shadow, or Knuckles? Can ya tell me? My opinion is Knuckles. I need to know for the future ya know?

As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	5. Blue Eyes, White Alicorn

Chapter 5 - Blue Eyes, White Alicorn

June 4th 2013 - Noon

Gage

Somewhere outside of Canterlot

* * *

1 whole week has past. Gage and Rainbow Dash have been meeting everyday at noon for flight training. Gage has come a long way from barely lifting himself off the ground, to now being as good of a flier as anybody, if not better.

Rainbow Dash: Well, you certainly have improved since last time Gage. What did you do, practice by yourself?

Gage: I don't practice by myself. I. Oh sorry, I thought we were talking about...Uhh no. But you really think I improved THAT much? Cool!

Rainbow Dash: (mocking) Pffft Hahaha! It was like trying to watch a baby bird fly for the first time. Well, are you ready to race?

Gage: Huh? Race?

Rainbow Dash: Shocked aren't you?

Gage: (cocky) Hmm. Ill have you know, I'm extremely competitive.

Rainbow Dash: (cocky) Likewise my friend.

Gage, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were standing on a big cloud with Fluttershy holding a checkered flag. An epic race of epic proportions was about to go down. Rainbow Dash bared her teeth, whilst Gage smiled his normal badass smirk.

Fluttershy: (shyly) Good luck Gage.

Gage: (flirting) Thanks sweetheart. Can I get a good luck kiss?

Gage intentionally flirted with her like he always did with girls. Her face turned a deep shade of red. Some of them took it like Fluttershy did, but some didn't. Gage's strategy was if they didn't all he would do is show them how strong he is, and BAM! They melt in his arms like butter.

Rainbow Dash: (mouthy) Heh. Your gonna need it!

Gage: Dream on Rainbow Crash!

Rarity and Twilight were in a hot air balloon, both with a pair of binoculars. Rarity was of course staring at Gage.

Rarity: (lovestruck) Ahh. Isn't he dreamy?

Twilight: I guess so. He is a prince too Rarity. He is the son of Celestia herself! Can you believe it!?

Rarity was surprised, but she was too busy looking at Gage's flank to care too much. Gage caught her and instantly she looked away and blushed. When she finally looked back, Gage smiled and winked at her, making her smile and continue to stare at him even more so.

Gage: Lets go then!

Rainbow Dash: Tell you what Gage, Ill give you a headstart. How does that sound?

Gage laughed.

Gage: That confident huh?

Fluttershy: Are you guys ready? First one to the peak of the mountain over there and back, is the winner! No pushing or shoving. Just a good flight from one point to the other.

Both nodded and prepared to take off.

Fluttershy: Ready? Set? GOOOO!

Fluttershy yelled to the top of her lungs, which was still pretty quiet. Gage took of extremely fast, leaving Rainbow Dash behind still at the starting line.

Rainbow Dash: WHOA! Nevermind you don't get a headstart!

Gage was faster than she thought, and she had to pay for her arrogance. She had to push herself to catch up to Gage. She sped past Gage now leaving him behind.

Gage: AWESOME! Your pretty damn fast! This is gonna be tougher than I thought!

Rainbow Dash didn't listen. She was flying at absolute max speed way too fast, and so was Gage. Slowly Gage gained the lead on her, Rainbow Dash couldn't go any faster. She was pushing herself too hard. Eventually, her left wing snapped like a twig.

Rainbow Dash: AAAHHHH! My wing is broken!

Fluttershy: Oh NO!

Fluttershy could only stare in horror. She knew Rainbow Dash was doomed! She was falling at least at 300 miles per hour. Rainbow Dash couldn't fly at all, she was completely unbalanced and was totally without flight. Death was imminent for the poor pony.

Rainbow Dash: (terrified) SOMEBODY! HELP MEEEE!

Rarity: (scared) Oh my goodness!

Gage: RAINBOW DASH! I'm coming!

Gage started to fly as fast as his wings could carry him. Gage was slowly catching up to the falling pegasus. Unbelievably, he caught the pony about 5 seconds before hitting the Earth. She was moving downward so fast that Gage couldn't break the resistance to fly back up. The velocity of the pegasus was incredible. Gage had only one thing to do. He wrapped his front hoofs and his wings around Rainbow Dash.

Gage: Brace yourself Rainbow Dash! AAAAGGGHHH!

They made full contact with the ground. A huge crater was dented into the Earth about 50 feet deep and 5 feet across. Everybody's heart stopped, and Gage's may have stopped for good.

Rarity & Fluttershy: OOHH NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rarity and Fluttershy shrieked in absolute horror, but Twilight knew better. Smirking at Rarity, she told her that his dream pony is WAY stronger than he looks, and even more so now that he went through training with Rainbow Dash and herself. When the dust settled, no one came out which actually got Twilight somewhat worried. Rarity began to cry, but then Twilight spotted the white pony as well as the rainbow one, both intact.

Gage: That gonna be sore in the morning!

Gage ascended out of the crater with Dashie in his hoofs. He flew into the air high enough to where all the ponies could see that she was okay. She had her eyes shut tight, and probably fainted from the excitement. Gage's coat and wings were completely covered in dirt and was an absolute mess, but he ignored it. He had more important things to worry about. Slowly and carefully, Gage flew up to the starting cloud and stood there, holding Rainbow Dash in his hoofs. Then, her large pink eyes began to open slowly.

Rainbow Dash: (weakly) Gage? Am I alive? Did I win?

Gage threw her past the finish line as she landed on all 4 hoofs. She turned to Gage and saw his smirk again, that legendary smirk that only Gage could pull off.

Gage: Yep. Your alive! AND you won!

Rainbow Dash: (joyful) My HERO!

She ran to Gage and pecked him on the cheek causing Fluttershy and Rarity to instantly become jealous of her.

Gage: Hahaha. Your welcome.

Twilight and Rarity floated up to the flying ponies with their balloon.

Twilight: Gage. That was incredible!

Gage: (arrogant) Yeah? Well, I'm incredible! Ha ha ha.

Twilight was too busy talking to Gage to notice Rarity shoot daggers at Rainbow Dash. Gage shook the dirt off him like a dog shaking side to side.

Gage: Awww It wasn't anything. Really! Although that might leave a few bruises on my ass!

He turned his attention to Rainbow Dash.

Gage: Are you alright? Are you hurt?

She was angry that her wing was broken as well as in serious pain.

Rainbow Dash: (mad) No! My wing is broken! Now, I might as well be some normal earth pony!

Gage: Rainbow Dash, relax. Close your eyes and brace yourself.

Gage touched the damaged wing gently with his hoof and closed his eyes. He focused his energy on the damaged wing.

Rainbow Dash: Yow!

Rarity: What's he doing?

Twilight: Is he gonna attempt what I think he is?

Gage's horn began to glow, and it had the same glow as Celestia's golden aura, except it was a tad bit darker. Slowly, Rainbow Dash'es wing healed. It was now fully functional and much better.

Gage: That better?

She didn't answer, but simply smiled. Within a split second, Rainbow Dash dove off the cloud and screamed.

Rainbow Dash: (ecstatic) BETER THAN EVER! WOOHOOOO!

The rest of the ponies couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

June 4th, 2013 - 9:00 P.M.

Sonic

Death Egg's Core, Mobius.

* * *

Eggman: OHOHOHO!

A mad scientist named, Dr. Robotnik, better known as Eggman was waiting for his arch enemy, Sonic to arrive and attempt to foil his plans of taking over the world. With the eclipse cannon mark 2 ready to fire at the Earth and all 7 chaos emeralds in his possession, it seemed as if the doctor would win this time. However, within the core of the cannon, a malfunction was occurring. A magical malfunction.

Eggman: (worried) What's this! What's happening to the chaos emeralds?! What are they doing?!

The 7 emeralds glowed their respective colors, and within a split second, they vanished. They were replaced by the elements of harmony.

Eggman: What are these things? I'm lucky that the cannon didn't meltdown and destroy everything!

The elements were jewels of some sort. 5 of them were thick golden necklaces each with a gem on it, the other was a tiara.

Eggman: (curious) Hmmm. Lets see. A Lightning bolt? an Apple? Butterfly? Diamond? Balloon? What do these symbols mean? I don't understand!

Grabbing all of the elements, Eggman took them to his computer and scanned them.

Eggman: It appears that these artifacts are not even from this dimension! However, they do contain some power. Perhaps I can stow these things away. They could come in handy. But what happened to the blasted emeralds?

Dr. Eggman took Rarity's element, the element of generosity and placed it around his neck. Then he pulled a shard of the chaos breaker from his pocket.

Eggman: I have to admit to this Chaos fella, this plan is ingenious! And that's coming from a man that has an IQ of over 300! The heroes of the multiverse will no doubt fail. MUHAHAHA!

Just then, a blue blur busted through the solid steel doors. It was the worlds most famous hedgehog, Sonic!

Sonic: (cocky) Hate to interrupt your dress up Doctor Eggman, but I'm here for the emeralds. Hand them over and I promise not to scramble you, you Egghead.

Eggman: Muhahaha! I'm afraid I can't help you Sonic. The emeralds are not here.

Sonic: Oh yeah? Then where are they?

Eggman: I'm not sure actually. They were replaced...HEY!

Sonic jumped on Eggman's head and over to the eclipse cannon. Sonic began yanking wires and destroying the cannon.

Sonic: You put them in this cannon somewhere...

Eggman was totally shocked and completely terrified of what the hedgehog did, not because he was destroying his hard work, not even because he was foiling his plan, but because of something much worse.

Eggman: (terrified) NOOO! SONIC WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU HAVE DOOMED THE BOTH OF US!

Eggman began to stutter as he was bitching Sonic out. Even Sonic was somewhat concerned about what he did.

Eggman: Disrupting the chaos energy within the cannon will cause a complete meltdown! We are going to explode!

Sonic: Oh man, you've really done it this time Sonic!

Illuminating from the eclipse cannon was a pure white light, then an explosion happened that consumed the whole death egg in a white light. However, little did the 2 know, it wasn't an explosion at all. It turned out to be a rip in the fabric of dimensions. Eggman and Sonic both were plummeting into the endless wormhole, and both thought death was close. As quickly as it all started, it ended.

* * *

1 hour later...

Equestria

* * *

Sonic: UUUGGHHH! My head.

He survived the explosion. Somehow, Sonic lived through it. He wasn't in his home world now. He was somewhere in a strange forest.

Sonic: Where am I!? Well if I'm here, wherever 'here' is, then I bet that means that Eggman is here too.

Sonic was near Ponyville himself, but Eggman was much farther away. He could hear loud music coming from a home nearby. It was rock and somebody (or somepony unknkown to Sonic) was making that guitar sing loudly.

Sonic: (exited) Aww Sweet! I love guitars.

Sonic instantly rushed to the source of the sound. Sonic knocked on the door. The music stopped for a while and a white unicorn answered it.

Vinyl Scratch: Hello?

Sonic: Uhh. Hi.

The unicorn smiled a cute smile at the blue creature.

Vinyl Scratch: Awww. You adorable!

She gripped the blue creature in a tight hug.

Sonic: (muffled) Hey! Let go.

Sonic was buried in the pony's tight hug. He couldn't even pry himself out.

Vinyl Scratch: Where did you come from? And what's your name?

Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!

Vinyl Scratch: My name is Vinyl Scratch, Vinyl Scratch the unicorn. Hahaha!

Sonic: Haha! Thats a good one now. Hey was that you playing the guitar?

Vinyl Scratch: Yeah. I'm pretty good at it. Tavi isn't home, so I can play loud music.

Sonic: Awesome! Your even better than me!

Vinyl Scratch: Oh you play?

Sonic: A little bit!

Sonic grabbed a blue electric guitar and played it. He played, 'his world' on it and it was decent.

Vinyl Scratch: Hey, not bad!

She liked what she heard, so she attempted to copy it. She succeeded and even managed to throw a wicked solo in there.

Sonic: Wow! Impressive!

Vinyl Scratch: Yeah, Thats my 2nd best instrument, well first if a turntable doesn't count.

Sonic was impressed by the ponies ability to play the guitar with no damn fingers!

Vinyl Scratch: Say, Sonic. You wanna come to the bar with me tonight? I have to DJ and I need someone to keep me company.

Sonic: Sure! Sounds like fun.

Vinyl Scratch: Great! Lets go, before...oh NO!

Sonic: What?!

Vinyl Scratch: It's almost 9:30! Were gonna be late.

Sonic smiled, because he noticed a chance to shine, a chance to show his new friend his awesome speed!

Vinyl Scratch: No we won't.

Sonic grabbed Vinyl's hoof and opened the door.

Vinyl Scratch: (confused) Wait! Wait! What are you doing!

Sonic: (arrogantly) Hold on tight!

He dashed straight through Ponyville with Vinyl Scratch flying behind her. She was screaming her lungs out. With only a minute gone, Sonic and Vinyl Scratch got to the nightclub, with minutes to spare.

Sonic: See? We're here in no time!

Vinyl Scratch was completely stunned. She was stiff as a board. She had a facial expression like she just got struck by lightning.

Vinyl Scratch: (pissed) Sonic?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!

Sonic: What do you mean. I ran? Jeez its pretty simple.

She adjusted her sunglasses and began to chew Sonic out big time.

Vinyl Scratch: You were moving so fast, that I could hardly breathe! I almost lost my sunglasses! What if you would have dropped me?! I could have been killed!

Sonic: Hey. There's a reason that I'm the fastest thing alive.

Vinyl Scratch: HMM!

She huffed and then went into the bar with Sonic following her. To her surprise, the whole mane 6 was here, as well as that new alicorn that Vinyl has heard so much about. They were reminiscing something about a team they were putting together.

Gage: So its settled. Rainbow Dash? Twilight? Would you like to help me on my quest to save the world?

Rainbow Dash: Yes! That would be so...AWESOME!

(Rainbow Dash joins the Legendary Force!)

Twilight: It would be my honor to help you, and your mother.

(Twilight Sparkle joins the Legendary Force!)

Gage: Good. With your lightning speed, and your magic, and my...uhh...badassness, we can win this thing guys! This is the first step towards the ultimate collection of badasses, and you guys are the first ones to join.

The whole table cheered. Vinyl Scratch stared at Gage and blushed. She ran over to her DJ stuff, where Gage couldn't see her. Sonic walked over to the gang to introduce himself.

Sonic: Hey guys! What's going on!?

Gage: Hey man. Who are you?

Sonic: My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. You?

Gage: I'm Gage. Its good to meet you man!

Gage shook Sonic's hand.

Applejack: Sit down partner, take a load off!

Sonic smiled and took a seat. They talked for a few hours, mainly about Gage being the son of Celestia. It was huge news to the ponies, but they still talked about other stuff. Pinkie Pie, being the party pony that she is, ordered a gallon bottle of Applejack Daniels to share with her friends.

Rarity: (whining) Eww! Pinkie! Why must you order this...this monstrosity!?

Pinkie Pie: Well? It's good! Why else?

Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy refused the beverage, but Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Gage gladly took a shot glass and a drink.

Sonic: What the heck! Your gonna leave me out like that?

Sonic threw his arms into the air to protest. Pinkie Pie smiled and slid Sonic a shot glass filled with Applejack Daniel's. All 5 of them drank the shot down, especially Pinkie Pie. She drank the poison down like water.

Pinkie Pie: Ahhh!

Gage: So Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah?

Gage: Where did you come from?

Sonic: Well, I don't quite know how to tell you this, but...I think I'm on a different planet. You may think I'm crazy but...

Gage: That's because you probably are. I am as well. Technically.

Sonic: Either that, or I was hit in the head, and now I'm seeing colorful talking ponies all over the place!

Gage: Nope! We're just as real as you are man!

Pinkie Pie: Anyone feel the buzz yet?

Everyone said that they were, but that surprised Gage.

Gage: (shocked) Pinkie Pie! How can you already be buzzed? On my planet, you'd be an absolute pansy! Hmmm. This is boring!

Fluttershy: Well what should we do then Gage. Ummm...sorry.

Gage: Lets dance our asses off!

Sonic shouted and approved while the other ponies stood there in confusion.

Twilight: Asses means, Flank in human.

All the ponies cheered as they rushed to the dance floor. Sonic got there instantly. Gage and Twilight were the only one's to notice just how fast he moved. Both of them looked at each other, but they ignored it. No one moves that fast right? Gage changed the subject and walked with Twilight to the dance floor.

Gage: Wow Twilight. It's about time you picked up the meaning of that word!

Both of them stopped on the edge of it.

Twilight: Well? Aren't you gonna dance?

Gage: HELL NO! I don't dance.

Twilight: Neither do I! Hahaha!

The DJ was only playing slow dance music. It was still rap, but It was pretty weak to Gage. Gage approached the DJ Pony, Vinyl Scratch.

Gage: Hey there. What's your name?

Her faced instantly blushed as she looked into Gage's sky blue eyes.

Vinyl Scratch: Ohhh. _*giggle_ Uhhh. My name's Vinyl Scratch. What's your name?

Vinyl Scratch giggled very playfully at Gage

Gage: My name is Gage. Prince Gage, I guess it would be technically, but don't call me that.

Vinyl Scratch: Wait a minute. Your the pony that everyone has been talking about! The tough alicorn who is assumed to be the princesses son! Is it true?

Gage: Yes. It is! How did you know that?

Vinyl Scratch: Are you kidding? Everypony on the planet knows now! Listen cutie. Can I do something for you?

Gage: (seductively) You sure can. Can you do 2 do two things for me. You can put on a good dance song for my friends AAAANNNNDDDD?

Vinyl Scratch couldn't help but smile.

Vinyl Scratch: _*giggle_ And?

Gage got really close to her and looked into her red eyes.

Gage: (seductively) You should let this alicorn buy a beautiful mare such as yourself a drink of your choice. That is, if your cool with that.

How could she say no? Her heart was beating a million miles an hour. She put on a good song and followed her new friend to the bar happily. Both sat down on the bar stool and Gage ordered Vinyl's favorite drink, a vodka martini, while Gage ordered more Applejack Daniels. Rarity and Fluttershy passed the 2 drinking at the bar.

Rarity: Hey! What are you doing you heifer?

Rarity started to chew out Vinyl Scratch who didn't take to kindly to that.

Vinyl Scratch: (mouthy) Do I look like a cow to you?

Fluttershy: What are you doing with my friend?!

Vinyl Scratch: He's just buying me a drink. Back off!

Rarity: He's my friend! He likes me better? Isn't that right Gage?

Rarity snuggled closely to Gage's face.

Fluttershy: No! He like's me more.

Fluttershy started snuggling close to Gage's face on the other side.

Vinyl Scratch: He like's me the most you two!

She pushed the 2 girls aside.

Vinyl Scratch: After all, he did offer ME a drink!

The 3 mares jumped into a small cat fight, nothing serious, but still a fight never-the-less.

Gage: (yelling) Girls!

The 3 stopped fighting, and stood up off the ground.

Gage: Do you really want to know which one of you I truly have grown a liking to?

All 3 smiled and nodded.

Rarity: Pick one!

Gage: (unsure) Uhhh I pick!? Uhhhh. Well...Uhhh!

Looks like Gage is in a predicament. 3 mares all want 1 stallions heart. Which 2, if any will have broken hearts? Will Gage choose Vinyl Scratch, Rarity, or Fluttershy? Find out on the next sick chapter!

Okay guys! I recently watched Goku vs Superman on YouTube right? And superman won? Bullshit! Comment on this chapter if you agree that superman stands no chance! As always, review, favorite, and follow!


	6. Gage Chooses Generosity

Chapter 6 - Gage Pick's Generosity

June 5th 2013 - Midnight

Gage

Ponyville Nightclub

* * *

Where we last left off, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Vinyl all were arguing over who Gage likes the most. Gage was observing quietly. He knew that Rarity and Fluttershy had a bigass crush on himself, but Vinyl Scratch, he had no clue.

Rarity, Fluttershy, & Vinyl Scratch: Were waiting!

Gage looked as if he would explode, due to the amount of pressure on him.

Gage: (thinking) _Oh shit! __How can I tell these girls that I like Rarity the most? After all, she IS the cutest. Think Gage, think! There has to be someway to pick and not break the other 2's hearts._

Gage: (nervous) Uhhh. Can you girls excuse me for a second?

Then he sped of to Twilight, who was drunk. She was hanging out with Sonic too.

Gage: GUYS! You gotta help me! (nervous) I'm in the middle of a love triang...wait...its more like a love square...I think? You know, because 3 mares...like me? Anyways, you gotta help me!

Gage started said shaking the hell out of Twilight.

Twilight: (slurring) Woah, Gage. Don't do that. Unless you want me to throw up all over you. Hehe.

Gage: Listen Twi! Can't you use that fancy horn of yours to help me out?

Sonic: What would the horn do bro?

Twilight: It's magical. Here Ill show you! I'll hypnotize somepony.

Sonic: Whoa whoa! D-ddid you just say somepony?

Gage: Yes! I know its annoying as hell.

She looked over to the 3 ponies that Gage was talking to. They were still preoccupied with them arguing.

Twilight: Well, I can only use the hypnosis spell once, I'm pretty drunk. Hehe. It could be risky to use it two times.

Gage: (shrieking) WHAT?! No Twilight. You have to use it on both Vinyl Scratch AND Fluttershy!

Twilights purple eyes lit up and she smiled.

Twilight: Ohoho! So you DO have a favorite do ya? I KNEW IT!

She pulled a potion filled with red liquid out from nowhere.

Twilight: Well anyway, I do have this love potion. Maybe we can get one of the ponies to love another pony. But how are we supposed to slip it in their drinks?

Sonic grabbed the potion from Twilight's magical grasp.

Sonic: (arrogant) Heh! Leave that to me.

Twilight: But Sonic? What can you do? Your not magical or anything.

Sonic didn't answer. He scanned for Fluttershy and another stallion. The trio huddled up.

Gage: (serious) Okay Twilight? Sonic? Here's the plan. Sonic is gonna slip some love potion into Fluttershy and Big Macintosh's drinks. When Fluttershy heads to Bic Mac, that's when you hit Vinyl Scratch with your magic. Got it?

Twilight & Sonic: Got it!

Gage: Good. I still don't know how you'll pull it off, but I trust you Sonic.

Sonic smiled and nodded his head. Within a second, literally, Sonic made a dash from Twilight and Gage, to Fluttershy, to Big Macintosh, and back! Gage and Twilight were astounded at the amazing blue speed demon. No one hardly noticed.

Gage: (hysterical) SONIC! That...was amazing! How did you...

Sonic: Hehehe! I'm the fastest thing alive!

Gage: HA! ILL SAY! Man, you could be in the record books!

Sonic: I am in the record books. I can break the sound barrier, but it would make a loud noise in here. Ever been that fast? It's cool because you can't hear anything at all, because your literally out running your sound!

Gage: ...

Sonic: Uhhh, what?

Gage: (amazed) That is the most badass thing I've ever heard ever!

The 3 girls were getting impatient. Fluttershy took a sip of her drink and she shook a little bit. She turned to Big Mac and her pretty blue eyes were replaced by big red hearts. She slowly flew over to her new lover, who also had hearts in his eyes as well.

Gage: Now Twilight!

Twilight shot a magical beam at Vinyl Scratch. She instantly felt all loopy, and Rarity was really confused over all of this.

Gage: (thankful) Thanks guys! I can take it from here.

Gage approached the silly, loopy pony.

Gage: Vinyl Scratch? I'm sorry, but you aren't my marefriend.

Vinyl Scratch: (absent minded) Im...not your marefriend...

Gage: Rarity is. Me and you are only really good friends. Okay? Best friends as a matter of fact!

Vinyl Scratch: Me and...you, best...friends.

She nodded, then she walked back to her DJ equipment as if nothing happened.

Gage: (thinking) _I'm sorry, that was a cheap trick, but I didn't want to hurt anypony's feelings. Thank god for Sonic and Twilight! I owe the both of you. Maybe Rarity will turn out to be something more than just crazy hot huh?_

Gage turned his blue eyes to Rarity's blue eyes.

Gage: Rarity?

Rarity: Yes?

Gage: (sweetly) Will you be my girl...uh I mean, will you be my fillyfriend? After all, you are the sweetest most beautiful mare in all of Equestria. Were we not made for each other?

Rarity grew the biggest smile ever. Her face lit up like the 4th of July.

Rarity: (shrieking) Yes! Yes oh yes oh yes! AAAHHHH! YES YES YES YES!

Rarity ran into Gage's hoofs and they hugged tightly. Tears began to flow out of the corner of her pretty eyes. Her face was rested on Gage's shoulders as Gage smiled.

Rarity: (happily) Never let me go. Do you hear me? Never.

Gage hugged her tighter.

Gage: I won't.

Rainbow Dash brought everyone's attention to Rarity and Gage and clapped her hoofs. The ponies shouted and cheered politely to the new couple. Gage smiled and adjusted his magic circlet while Rarity was still crying tears of joy. Rarity went with her friends as they went all crazy on her with 'congratulations' and 'I'm so happy for you's'. Gage, happy to see Rarity happy, went outside to get some fresh air while Sonic followed.

Gage: (happily) Wow! For once in my life, everything is badass!

He stared while looking up at his Aunt Luna's work, the moon.

Gage: I could get used to this place fairly easily!

Sonic: It sure is a pretty night. Hey congrats man on your new GF.

Gage: Thank you hedgehog. Say, I'd like to ask you something?

Sonic: Sure, go ahead.

Gage: I couldn't help but notice your ability to move so fast, that ponies can hardly see you. You may be a useful addition to my team. Care to join? There will be adventure, fights most likely...

Sonic: (pumped) Say no more! I'm in! Action is my middle name!

(Sonic joins the Legendary Force!)

Gage: AWESOME!

Gage gave Sonic a high five of epic proportions.

Sonic: Well, better go back inside. I hear that someone named, Cheerilee and Lyra are on a beer pong streak. I'm gonna go beat them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Eggman: Frieza! Do you copy?

Frieza: This is Frieza doctor. What is it?

The one dubbed Frieza had a strange voice. The 2 were talking over multiversal walkie talkies that Discord whipped up for them. Lucky for Eggman, not only was he teleported to this strange land, but his death egg was as well, along with his robots and all of his laboratory equipment. He was in the death egg and doing calculations on his computer.

Eggman: There has been an unexpected delay on my end. I'm not sure where I am, but the chaos emeralds are here on this planet somewhere. Shadow and Silver wont be able to utilize them and therefore, will hardly be able to defend themselves. Now is the time to attack. Go to my universe at once!

Frieza: (proud) You dare to give me orders? I am Frieza! The ruler of the universe.

Eggman: (pissed) Why you short...bald...reptile! How dare you. Do you want to take over the multiverse and get revenge on Goku or not?

Discord: Fellas fellas! Please! Listen, Its good that both of you are where you are.

The dragon-like creature interrupted the 2's petty argument.

Eggman: Oh?

Frieza: Explain!

Discord: Well, Dr. Eggman? You are in my original universe, Equestria. Now I take it the chaos emeralds are there?

Eggman: Indeed! According to my chaos emerald radar, all 7 are scattered. I don't know if these 6 jewels I found earlier hold any value, but...

Discord: Jewels? What do you mean?

Eggman: Well, 5 of these jewels are necklaces, while the other is a tiara of some sort. They just, switched places I guess, It's rather confusing!

Discord began to laugh a strange laugh.

Discord: (happy) Oh this is perfect! You have the elements of harmony in your grasp don't you? Take care that you don't let Twilight and her friends take them from you, or they may be a threat. Frieza? Go to Eggman's dimension. Destroy Shadow and Silver. The planet is yours to do whatever you wish as well. Without the emeralds there, it holds no value. Twilight and her allies are a serious threat to us. I have some great news that all of us will want to hear. The legend's brother, Liam is captured and at this very moment, evil energy is being put into his body. If for some reason we fail, this awesome power, this conduit of evil power will finish the job with absolute ease.

All 3 villains began to chuckle evilly.

Frieza: Ok! I'm moving to Dr. Eggman's universe now. Frieza out!

Eggman: Discord. Shall I destroy the elements of harmony? That way the ponies may not ever use them.

Discord: Oh come now Dr. Whats the fun in that?! No! Use them to make one of your awesome toys to terrorize the city of Ponyville. Besides, they could be brought back with a lot of magical power.

Eggman: Hahaha! MUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sound's like a plan! I like the way you think Discord! Eggman out.

Discord: And once Gage is killed tonight by Chaos? The heroes will fall, and not the world, or the universe, but the entire mulitverse will be my chaotic playground!

* * *

Back at the bar...

* * *

Sonic: Man! I gotta tell ya, this place is way past cool!

Gage: Oh, did you beat them at beer pong?

Gage was still outside getting fresh air. Then after Sonic came in, Rarity came out of the bar too looking for her new boyfriend.

Rarity: Hey there! Care to escort me home my darling? It's, a bit past my bedtime.

Gage: Anything for you Rarity! How much have you had to drink?

Rarity: Not too much, a few diamond martini's. That's about it.

Sonic sensed it was time for him to head back into the bar. Saying goodbye to their friends, Sonic sped back into the bar, cheering. Rarity and Gage began the walk to her house.

Rarity: So, what made you pick me? Out of the 3, you picked me! Why?

Gage: I didn't 'pick' Rarity, I knew. Plus, isn't it obvious? Your really pretty and...uhh...I think your cute.

The night was nice and bright, really easy to see. The crickets and frogs chirped like always on a good summer night. It was perfect, but it would not last long. Then, all of a sudden Gage heard a noise from the bushes. It was no small animal, and in fact, whatever it was, it was tall. Gage gasped. Rarity was frightened.

Gage: What was that? HEY YOU! COME OUT OF THE BUSHES!

No response. No noise what-so-ever. Gage's shadow began to elongate, and slowly form into a human shape. It rose from the ground, and it was the outline of a tall hooded man.

Rarity: Gage? I'm scared.

Gage: Rarity? Get out of here! Run! It may be dangerous!

She started to take off at a dead sprint, but the shadow turned into a pitch black pony with a cutie mark of a red upside down star, just as thunder occurred. It stopped Rarity's sprint. Gage ran towards the eerie earth pony and punched him with his front hoofs to get him away from Rarity. He slid on the stone path, sliding into a tree.

Stranger: (insanely) Heheheheheeee! Aaaahahahaaaaaaa! Woohoo! AHAA!

The pony laughed maniacally, slowly approaching Rarity.

Gage: (threatening) Get behind me Rarity! WHO ARE YOU! TELL ME!

Gage summoned a small fireball and held it in front of his hoof.

Chaos: I? I am Chaos, The God of evil!

The pony began to encircle Gage and Rarity now. He had a terrible aura and a crazy creepy and dry voice too, which made things much worse.

Gage: (astounded) AHHH! NO! Chaos? You mean...the one I'm supposed to stop? I thought I had more time than THIS!

Chaos: Do you have any idea how important you are Gage? You destiny is to kill me. Do you really think you stand a chance against me?

Gage: LISTEN to me! I'm about to fulfill my 'destiny' right now, if you don't back the hell off!

Chaos ignored Gage's warning. He still held the fireball, getting more antsy to throw it at him.

Chaos: Even in this simple state. I could kill you, so easily. You would stand no chance. Its rather lucky on your end that you happened to be here when I found you!

Gage: (snapping) Why's that!? And why is it even relevant?

Chaos: The amount of good FAR outweighs the amount of bad in this universe. Therefore, it makes me weaker, still however, less than 1% of my normal power, and even in this mortal body will I eviscerate you into small pieces of meat.

Fear was slowly moving into Gage's heart, and rapidly into Rarity's.

Gage: What do you want from me?

Chaos: (attacking) Your life! RRAHHH!

Gage quickly threw Rarity up in the air, and out of Chaos'es way. Chaos attempted to buck at Gage, but he teleported behind him and bucked him across the pavement again only harder. He then threw the fireball towards him. Gage quickly caught Rarity and sat her down.

Chaos: HAHHAHAHA! Fool! Don't you get it? I'm invincible! You need the Chaos Breaker to even harm me!

Little did Gage know that even though Chaos was invincible, his mortal body was not. Gage however was determined to try.

Gage: (arrogant) Heh! Then that just means I get to kick your ass longer! Come at me!

Chaos quickly teleported behind Gage and grabbed him. This surprised Gage, because the evil god was not a unicorn. Yet, he was somehow magical? Gage shook him off like a the wild stallion he is. Then, flying straight into the air, he flew as fast as he could, nailing the god of evil into the ground. Gage shot a lightning bolt from his horn into the hole. Then, he levitated the harmed pony out of the hole. He was covered in blood and his fur was tattered and torn.

Gage: Heh. God my ass! Give it up Chaos! You'll never win.

Chaos was moaning in pain, but he managed to let out a chuckle.

Chaos: Oh you'll get what's coming to you soon enough.

Immediately, 4 dark skeletons hands arose from the ground and pinned Gage down. Rarity could only stand there and watch, for if she tried to help or run, she would be killed. Chaos slowly approached the alicorn. Gage's eyes glowed red once again.

Gage: Let me go! LET ME GO! UNHAND ME, THIS INSTANT!

Chaos drew a sword from nowhere.

Chaos: (darkly) Shut up!

He flipped the sword the opposite way, holding it like a knife. He pushed the tip straight through Gage's stomach, making him stop screaming at once. Then, he left it in him and twisted it around.

Rarity: (crazy scared) GAAHHHH!

Rarity screamed, passing out from the graphic scene. The skeleton hands released Gage and receded into the ground. Gage simply lied there and suffered on the cold ground, while blood poured from his wounds.

Chaos: Before I kill you, I shall make you watch your precious friend die!

Gage: (weakly) No...Please...have...mercy...No! Don't do it!

Chaos grabbed her mane and held a new sword to her throat.

?: You...

Gage managed to look up, and it was Sonic. Something was strangely different about him. Not just his voice, but his looks. He looked more like the classic version of Sonic.

Chaos: Who are you?

Chaos planted the sword into the ground and tossed Rarity down on the ground. The strange Sonic touched his shoes, then he was engulfed in a white light.

Nick: My name is Nick. Shit! What are you doing picking on Rarity and this...well? I'm not sure who that alicorn is, but still!

This kid looked around 14 years old with his hair greased just like the Fonz. He had blue eyes and he had a somewhat deep voice. That kind of voice you could just tell, he was damn good at singing. He was wearing a leather jacket and a white tee shirt.

Nick: Back off!

Chaos: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it!

The kid laughed.

Nick: (cocky) THIS!

He jumped up and touched his shoes. He was back to retro sonic again!

Gage: (thinking) _What the hell!?_

Quickly, he spun around Chaos forming a blue tornado. He scooped Rarity up and dropped her next to the injured Gage. Gage could only watch the fight through his blurry vision. They exchanged a number of blows, but this Nick guy was kicking ass! Eventually, the dark pony was down on the ground.

Chaos: (weakly) This...isn't...OVER! This time, I'll allow this victory, but the next time we meet, you won't be as lucky Gage! Muuhahaha!

Then a dark explosion came from the body, releasing a fragment of the Chaos Breaker. Nick touched his shoes again, and pocketed the fragment of the jewel. He approached Gage.

Nick: Hey? You okay?

He took out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around Gage's wound.

Gage: (wealky) Hehe! Well, Iv'e seen better days! Ahh...OWW!

Gage started to collapse on a failed attempt to get up.

Nick: Woah! Take it easy man! My name's Nick. You?

Gage: I...I'm Gage. It's nice to meet you. I'd hate to ask... but...

Nick: (curious) Say, what are you doing hanging out with Rarity? I kinda find her annoying sometimes.

Gage: EASY?! That's my fillyfriend your talking about.

Nick: (defensive) Hey! Thats cool! Thats cool! Listen, your hurt bad. If I were you, Id juice it to a hospital, and fast!

Gage: That's what I've been...That...might not be a...uugghh...

Gage passed out from the lack of blood, and landed into Nick's arms.

Nick: Dang! Your heavy! You better not get blood on my jacket!

He touched his shoes and turned into old school sonic, then he juiced Gage over to a hospital right quick!

Nick saves the day, but who is this "Nick" person? And can Nick save Gage's life. Will Gage manage to heal again, or will he come close to near death again? And what about Discord, Frieza, and Eggman? Who are they, and what are their plans for Gage, or better yet, the multiverse? Find out on the next awesome chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6! Lemme give a shout out to xXChuckNorrisXx. Who knew Chuck Norris was a brony eh? You know they say the fear of spiders is arachnaphobia, the fear of tight spaces is chlaustrophobia, and the fear of chuck norris is logic! Also, Chuck Norris died 20 years ago, Death just hasn't built up the courage to tell him yet. HAHAHAHAHA! Thanks again Chuck Norris for choosing Rarity. Another shout out to that badass known as SparkyFonzerii for letting me use his character, Nick in this chapter. Check out his work man. Do it. Now! Anyways thanks my main brony SparkyFonzerri again! Until next time, Nick shall return next chapter.

Oh one thing guys, this maybe asking a bit too much, but where are my artists out there? I need someone to draw Gage for his facebook page! Can anyone help us? If so, I guess PM me. Thanks!

As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	7. Nick n Gage's Badass Adventure

Chapter 7 - Nick n Gage's Badass Adventure

June 7th - 8:00 A.M.

Gage

In a hospital in Ponyville.

* * *

Laying in an uncomfortable hospital bed with a sword shoved through his stomach, we find our hero in the Ponyville ER. Only Rarity and that new fella, Nick were here. Nick saw Gage waking up.

Nick: Hey. Wake up!

Gage: Wha? What happened? Why are we here?

Nick: (mouthy) Because dummy, you were just impaled by a giant sword, can't ya feel it!? Hey! Your boyfriends up.

Rarity stood up and smiled, knowing that Gage was okay. Besides the pain coming from a longsword shoved in his guts, he was indeed doing just fine.

Gage: Rarity! Your alright!

Rarity: Forget about me dearie, worry about yourself for once.

Gage simply smiled, for if he would have laughed, it would have hurt, BAD! Nick came closer to Gage.

Nick: Eayyy. By the way, that jerk who tried to screw with you back there? He dropped this.

He reached into his pocket and found a red chipped jewel, but it was more like a fragment of a larger jewel.

Gage: Wait a minute!? Is that...

Then out of nowhere, Princess Celestia came through the door. She commanded her guards to stay outside while she conducted business with her son.

Celestia: A piece of the chaos breaker? Yes. (sweetly) How are you doing sweetheart? I came as soon as I heard!

Nick was shocked that the princess called him 'sweetheart'. Celestia looked to Nick as he introduced himself.

Nick: Hello there princess. (politely) Its a pleasure to meet you!

Celestia: Oh I see my reputation proceeds me. Who are you my friend?

Nick: My name is Nick. I'm a human in case your wondering.

Gage: (shocked) Wait a minute!? You mean, you are from Earth?

Nick: No duh kid! Jeez, did that sword screw with your head too?

Gage: I only ask because I'm from Earth too. How is everything there? Has Discord killed everyone?

Nick neglected to answer. He hadn't a clue what he was talking about, so he simply ignored it. Celestia took the piece of the chaos breaker and levitated it.

Gage: _*sigh_ Mom? Can you heal me? If I can barely heal RD's wing, I doubt I can full heal myself.

Nick: MOM?!

Celestia ignored Nick

Celestia: Yes son, but your wounds will not fully heal until that sword is removed.

Gage then ripped all of his IV's off and stood up.

Gage: (cocky) Heh! Good point!

Gage tugged on the sword and it came out nice and slow, all blood drenched.

Nick: HOLY SHIT! Gage? (astounded) How did you do that?

Gage: (in pain) Mmmm. Hehe ahh. Hehehe, its simple...when you...are as strong...as me...hehe ohhh!

Quickly, Princess Celestia healed her son. Levitating him up, his wound closed slowly. About a minute passed and he was back to 100% health.

Gage: (joyful) HAHAHAAAA! Much better! I'm back bitches!

Rarity: Oh Gage!

Rarity ran up to him and smiled. She hugged him and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, making him blush and the princess giggle.

Nick: Do you mean...to tell me...that YOU are princess Celestia's son?

Gage: Hmhm. Yep! I'm not the only one too Nick! I got a brother and a sister

Celestia: (reminded) _Thats right! I need to bring my other son and daughter away from Earth with Discord running loose._

Nick nearly crapped himself.

Gage: By the way, I'm curious, how did you know my mother's name? And Rarity's?

Nick: (nervous) Oh well I uhh. hehe. I just know. I know all of the ponies by heart.

Gage: (curious) O yeah? Hmmm. Do you work for Discord? Or even worse, Chaos?

Nick: What?! No!

Gage: Yeah. It is suspicious how you can turn into Sonic like that! How come? Are you a SPY?!

Nick: (defending) No! If I were on his side, whoever Chaos is, why would have I given you that shard of that Chaos Breaker, or whatever the hell it is?

Celestia: He's got a point. Speaking of which, Gage? I have located more shards.

Gage: O really? Where are they? Manehatten? Fillydelphia? Las Pegasus?

Celestia: Well, my sister and I have discovered a pattern. Chaos gave a shard to all of his henchmen to guard. One is in sonic's universe, another is in a completely unknown universe...

Gage: And the other?

Celestia: (quietly) ...Is close by.

Then, outside of a window, Nick saw a blue blur with a violet blue holding on.

Nick: What in the...

Sonic: Its Eggman. He's here!

Sonic and Twilight entered the room dramatically, with serious looks on their faces.

Rarity: Sonic! And Twilight! Darling what are you doing here?

Twilight: Sonic and I have discovered Eggman's Death Egg. Apparently, its his lab where he can create synthetic...well...what were they called?

Sonic: Robot's Twilight.

Half of the room understood what robots are. The other half wondered what the hell those things were. Sonic slapped his head and he attempted to speak, but Gage intervened.

Gage: Okay. Basically, robots are tough warriors armed with high performance weaponry, that feel no pain and will do whatever this "Eggman" Character is.

Sonic: Exactly.

Gage: (dramatically) Sonic? Go get Rainbow Dash, its time for the Legendary Force to save the planet! Nick!?

Nick: Yeah?!

Gage: Would you like to join us?

Nick: Sounds like fun!

(Nick joins the Legendary Force)

Vinyl Scratch: Hey!

Now Vinyl Scratch, armed with Gage's AK-47 marched into the room.

Vinyl Scratch: Don't try to fight Eggman without me!

(Vinyl Scratch joins the Legendary Force)

Gage: (alarmed) VINYL! Do you even know how to use that thing? Put it down!

Vinyl Scratch: Well, it took me weeks to figure out what it does, but I figured it out. After puncturing a wall, shattering a plate, and nearly blasting Octavia's head off, I figured this thing would make a good weapon! He hehehe!

Gage: Well, between me, you, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Sonic, and Nick, we are definitely gonna kick some ass!

Rainbow Dash: Whats all the ruckus?

Dashie spontaneously appeared through a window.

Nick: Lets do this!

Nick jumped up and touched his shoes. He transformed into classic Sonic. The real Sonic immediately attacked him.

Sonic: ANDROID ANDROID!

Sonic tried to attack the retro sonic/Nick, but quickly, Gage pulled the 2 apart with magic.

Gage: Sonic! No! He's not an android! He just has your powers. He's on our side. He even saved my life!

Sonic: (mad) Hmmm. I'm tired of fakers!

Nick: Why I oughta

Nick wanted to punch him, but Gage told him to let it slide.

Gage: Sonic. Where is Eggman now?

Sonic: He is in the Everfree Forest.

Gage: Good. We will cut him off there! Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Nick, go stop him from advancing any closer to Ponyville.

Sonic: Good idea Gage! Even one of those robots would shred the town apart.

Rainbow Dash, Sonic and Nick all sped off toward the Everfree Forest.

Twilight: But Gage? The Everfree Forest is filled with dangerous creatures. That probably isn't a suitable battlefield.

Gage: Twilight? Would you rather put our lives in danger, or put Ponyville and all of its lives in danger?

Twilight nodded her head agreeing with him. Gage instructed his mother to keep Rarity safe. Twilight, Vinyl Scratch, and Gage all were ready to assault Eggman's metal army.

Gage: Let's go girls!

The 2 girls headed out the door, but Gage was stopped by Rarity. The crowded room now had only Gage, Rarity, and Celestia.

Rarity: Hey. Come back to me darling.

Rarity then kissed him goodbye as Gage smiled and winked at her.

Gage: I will!

The trio headed off to stop Eggman from destroying the world. Gage sprinted through the lobby of the hospital as the Doctor and Nurse Coldheart were headed to check on him.

Dr.: (unbelieving) P-PP-PPRINCE GAGE!? There's no way you can...

Gage: Sorry doc, I'm checking out early!

Gage dashed outside and bursted away from the 2 ponies, both standing there in shock.

* * *

2 minute's later.

* * *

The 3 speed demon's were racing through the jungle, en route to stop Eggman from advancing any further to Ponyville. Of course, all 3 were competing for speed.

Sonic: Hm. Try to keep up faker!

Nick: Hey. No problem Sonic! After all, I'm just as fast as you!

The 2 hedgehogs were racing through the Everfree Forest, and Rainbow Dash was flying above, even out flying them, due to the fact that there are no obstacles in the sky to dodge. She spotted trees falling down and heard loud noises up ahead and completely abnormal forest sounds. She knew something was up. It had to be this, "Eggman" guy.

Rainbow Dash: GUYS! I FOUND EGGMAN!

Sonic shouted to her in approval, while Nick gave 2 thumbs up. Meanwhile, down below Eggman was reminiscing to himself.

Eggman: OHOHOHO!

Eggman laughed evilly while sitting in his ultimate creation, the Egg Destroyer. It was a large robot, that uses the elements of harmony as a power supply. The 6 elements were protected by thick reinforced steel walls.

Eggman: Lets get this show on the road!

He spotted Rainbow Dash in the sky.

Eggman: Eh? A pony? MUHAHAHA! Some target practice.

He commanded his army to attack the pegasus. At least 20 robots shot at the pony, but with absolute ease, she dodged them. Quickly she dove down to the ground and penetrated straight through 3 robots. Dashie landed and bucked 2 others to hell. She spun around the remainder, creating a tornado that spread them all around.

Rainbow Dash: Ha! Robots aren't so tough!

Few of the robots were damaged, so Sonic finished up, homing attacking the remainder of the ones that weren't destroyed. Nick spin dashed through an entire row of them. A large robot with a hammer spun the hammer around, but he jumped on his head. He fell over, then he drilled straight through the thick armor.

Eggman: Curse you!

More robots surrounded the super speedy gang. Hundreds of thousands, ready to attack on Eggman's command. The 3 continued to crush the robots, one by one, but the numbers were slowly getting the best of them. Rainbow Dash had her hoofs full with a few buzz bombers. When she finally managed to kill them, 4 crabmeat robots grabbed all 4 of her hoofs, rendering herself motionless. Nick saw she was in trouble. Quickly, he attempted to free her, but he was captured by an octopus looking robot from Sonic Heroes. It had him caught in a forcefield, and he could not free himself.

Eggman: MUHAHAAHA! Sonic? I'm not sure why there are 2 of you, but you might as well give up hedgehog!

The Egg Destroyer's giant hands threw a thick glass dome over Sonic, capturing the hedgehog under glass. Then all of a sudden, the glass shattered.

Eggman: (angered) Darn you Sonic!

Sonic: I'd love to take credit for that doc, but that wasn't me!

Then all of a sudden, with a quick flash of light, the octopus robot holding Nick captive was destroyed.

Eggman: (confused) What the heck is going on here!?

The 4 crabmeat robots were destroyed as well, releasing Rainbow Dash. She caught a glimpse of what it was that saved them, or who saved them.

Rainbow Dash: Wow! He's fast!

Eggman: Who's fast? I demand to know!

All of the sudden, Eggman spots a winged unicorn up on a rock. One unicorn with a gun and one without went to each one of his sides.

Gage: That would be me!

Gage put on a badass smirk and narrowed his red eyes at Dr. Eggman.

Eggman: Curses! Its him!

Gage: Give it up punkass! You'll never win. The good guys always do, and you know it!

Eggman: Fat Chance you plush toy! Behold, the ultimate power of, the Egg Destroyer! MUHAHAHA!

The robots charged at Gage and the gang. Everyone was fending for themselves fighting all of the robots that attacked.

Gage: Don't give up guys! Keep fighting!

Twilight dodged a common bot with a spear aimed at her. She grabbed the spear from his grasp and impaled his friend next to him. Vinyl Scratch fired a barrage of .556 caliber bullets into the robots heads, dropping their cold metallic bodies to the ground. Another bot with a lance charged at Vinyl Scratch, but Sonic quickly intervened, kicking the lance aside and sawing the robot in half. Nick used his spindash to destroy everything in his path as he cockily destroyed dozens of bots. Rainbow Dash killed dozens as well, grabbing them from the ground and flying them high into the air. She would drop them and watch the bodies hit the floor. Gage killed over half of them by himself, even if the robots managed to land any blows on him, it did little harm. From burning to exploding to freezing to electrocuting to melting, Gage wiped the floor with hundreds of bots leaving a huge mess in his path.

Eggman: GRRR Thats it! You miserable pony! Egg Destroyer. 100% maximum power!

As Dr. Robotnik laughed his ass off, the Egg Destroyer transformed into a sick ass robot/pony thing. It stood a good 40 feet tall from its previous 20 feet tall stage.

Eggman: MUHAHAA! AAHAHAHAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAH!

The giant robot slowly raised his hand. Before anyone could react, the hand swatted at all 6 of them, knocking them into these strange flowers.

Gage: Everybody okay?

Twilight had an expression on her face as if she had just seen a ghost.

Gage: Twilight? What's wrong?

Twilight: (panicked) This isn't good guys! Not at all! This is poison joke!

Gage: Well what does that mean?! _*voice crack_ HOLY SHIT!

His voice was deep as hell now.

Gage: (bass voice) Woah. This shit's far out man! Hehehehe!

Twilight: (screaming) Gage?! GET SERIOUS!

Gage: Luke...I am your father.

Gage started bursting up in laughter, while Twilight was royaly pissed at him.

Gage: Okay guys. Stay here. I'm gonna take care of this.

Nick: Man, hahaha! His voice is even deeper than mine now!

Twilight: Guys, this isn't good! Poison joke will seriously mess with you. It is almost like a plant prankster. As a matter of fact, it IS!

Vinyl Scratch: Hey! Sounds like fun to me.

All of a sudden, Vinyl Scratches horn became soft and wobbly. It had blue spots on it as well.

Vinyl Scratch: (sad) Hey!

Twilight: You see?

Sonic: (in Japanese) おそておく必ークにしておく必要があり

Sonic was speaking in Japanese now, and absolutely no one knew what the hell he was saying.

All: WHAT?!

Sonic: ておく必ておく必ておく必要があ

Twilight Sparkles colorful tail transformed into a monkey tail.

Rainbow Dash: (hysterical) Bwaahahahhahah!

Rainbow Dash bursted out in laughter, then her wings disappeared. Pretty soon, the whole gang was infected with the prankster flower, poison joke.

Eggman: Hehehe! Your voice may have changed, but your odds of beating me have not!

Eggman attacked. Gage was rapidly going all out, throwing everything he had at the Egg Destroyer, but it was all in vain. The elements of harmony were far too powerful to get through and the sheer size of the robot was far too big. The Egg Destroyer took a toll on Gage's body eventually. Gage couldn't damage it due to it's larger power source and thick armor. The rest of the gang sat back and watched, for they couldn't do much, especially now. The Egg Destroyer punched the alicorn hard in the sides. As Eggman continuously laughed, Gage was becoming more and more damaged. The Egg Destroyer was now wiping the floor with Gage.

Gage: Hmmm...It's...no use! (in pain) I can't punch through his armor...gah this stings..

Eggman: Here we go!

Eggman raised the giant mechanical arm.

Eggman: Get ready for your death!

Gage sat there, injured, but still smiled at the evil scientist.

Vinyl Scratch: What's he doing?

Twilight: (happy) I know what he is going to do! Gage what a brilliant plan! Sonic, distract Eggman when I give you the signal. Okay?

Sonic: クにしておく必

Twilight laughed at him.

Twilight: Hahaha! I'm going to assume thats a, "No problemo Twilight".

The mechanical limb was now seconds away from destroying Gage, when all of a sudden, he vanished.

Eggman: WHAT THE!

Rainbow Dash: WHAT?!

Vinyl Scratch: He...he's gone!

Twilight: Perfect.

All of the force was too distracted with Gage disappearing to notice Twilight did too. When the 2 ponies looked over, they found Nick gone too!

Rainbow Dash: (confused) What is this?

She lifted her head up and looked over to the giant Egg Destroyer and thought things through, or at least attempted.

Vinyl Scratch: I don't know. But whatever they did is either really good, or really bad!

* * *

Inside the Egg Destroyer

* * *

Gage reappeared inside the Egg Destroyers interior. Gears and metal pistons and steam filled the room, making loud and obnoxious sounds.

Gage: That worked according to plan.

Nick: Ill say.

Gage: (curious) Huh? Nick? How the hell did you get in here!?

Nick was no longer in his hedgehog form, but yet he retained his speed, somehow.

Nick: Well, I saw exactly what you were going to do. You were gonna teleport in here, so I quickly touched your back and I came along. Not even you can damage it from the outside, so...

Gage: We gotta damage it from the inside! Awesome!

Twilight: Don't think you can do this without my help.

Gage: Twilight? Not you too?

Twilight: Listen boys, I have a plan.

Gage: I'm listening?

Twilight: Okay, Nick, you see all of these weird things all around us? All of those moving parts? They must be vital to this machines locomotion. Destroy them, that will weaken this metal monster. Then, Gage, charge up the biggest magical blast that you have and release it all at once. This whole place will blow sky high.

Gage: Full power me huh? Finally I get to see my limits.

Nick: Sounds like a plan Twilight. But how would we survive the explosion?

Twilight: Simple, Ill just shield us with a magic barrier. All 3 of us.

Gage: Jeez Twilight, you really thought this through haven't you? Your pretty smart Twi.

Twilight: (giggly) Thanks. I should be, considering Iv'e read every book in my library like 10 times!

Gage: 10 times?!

Then Nick and Twilight started laughing.

Gage: What's so damn funny?

Twilight: (giggly) Hahaha. It's that deep voice of yours. It's deeper than Fluttershy's when she stepped in poison joke! Pfffthahahaha!

Gage nearly forgot about his deep ass voice. It was really deep too, like if there was anything below a base, that would be Gage's voice.

Gage: Hmm. Laugh it up fuzzball. Let's try to take this seriously! Nick? Get to work.

Nick sped around the room, which was really weird in his human formation. He succeeded in messing up all of the contraptions scattered around the room. The machine began to let out a dark smoke. Quickly, Gage began to charge his super explosive ball. Gage absolutely loved his circlet! Not only did he like it because it gave him powerful attacks, but because it was a very special gift. He never took it off, not once since he got it. Gage's horn started to crackle sparks, then eventually a large yellow ball formed in front of his face. He added more and more and more and more energy, until it almost filled the room.

Twilight: Good Gage! Thats it! Just a little bit more!

Gage: (powering up) RRAAHHHH!

Gage added more energy, he had never pushed his power this far before, his eyes were no longer there, they were simply pockets of white light now! He was feeling an overwhelming sense of energy.

Gage: (concerned) Twilight? What's happening to me? I feel...HAHAHA GREAT!

Twilight: Don't worry, that always happens when powerful unicorns use high levels of magic. Just keep going!

Twilight and Nick had to go to the upper level, because the huge magical bomb took up too much space. Gage was downstairs yelling and charging the ultimate bomb.

E-101G: Well well well.

The robot pressed a button on the wall and encased Nick and Twilight in it. Twilight's heart sank, for she knew now that she could not protect Gage from that blast. No one would be able to survive it from that range.

Twilight: (afraid) No. NONONONONO! Let me out! LET ME OUT!

E-101G: Not a chance intruders, you will be terminated immediately!

The robot aimed 2 guns at Nick and Twilight's skull. From the downstairs area, Twilight could see that the explosion was mere seconds away, she closed her eyes, shielded Nick and herself, and prayed to Celestia that her son would somehow survive.

Twilight: Gage, I know your tough. You have had a tree fallen on your back and a sword impaled through you, but this could be it! OH NO!

* * *

Outside the Egg Destroyer (Explosion imminent)

* * *

Vinyl Scratch and Rainbow Dash cheered Sonic on. Sonic was way way to fast for the bulky machine, but Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Scratch kept fighting regardless.

Rainbow Dash: Hey Sonic! Try the old slap on the wrist!

Sonic: (in Japanese) にして

He jumped to the behemoth's left hand and teased Eggman.

Eggman: You despicable hedgehog! Ill finish you!

He attacked Sonic by striking his right hand at him, of course he missed and damaged the left hand.

Eggman: Curses!

All of a sudden, the machine started to seize up.

Eggman: E-101G, what is going on down there? The whole robot is malfunctioning.

E-101G: Sir, it appears that there is major damage on the inner hull of the Egg Destroyer. An explosion is completely imminent.

Eggman: (pissed) What?! How!? The damage reports are completely clear! WHATS GOING ON!?

E-101g: Sir, its not coming from the Egg Destroyer, its coming...from an organic source...Its an absolute power house!

Sonic could see Eggman freaking out from the captains seat, and he looked like he knew he was going to die. The Egg Destroyer started to break apart, then light could be seen through the cracks.

Vinyl Scratch: (terrified) IT'S EXPLODING!

With much haste, Sonic grabbed the 2 ponies and sped away from the robot. Then, it happened. BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! 1/2 of the battleground was now a giant crater. Debris from the bot scattered everywhere, some in small chunks, others in large ones. The trees and grass were completely vaporized.

Twilight: (weakly) Oh my...

The explosion was even more powerful than she thought. She had to add a LOT of magic from her energy pool to survive that. Dust and dirt stirred around her and Nick.

Nick: Gage?

No answer

Twilight: (screaming) Gage!

Dead silence all around. The duo could only see about 10 feet in front of them, due to the dust. Then, the wind began to pick up. It was strange, like it was being controlled. The dust blew out of the crater. Then, there was a figure on the top. It was Gage!

Nick: (happy) Heeeeeyyy! HAHAHAHA!

Quickly, he grabbed Twilight and sped up the crater to the top. Gage was alive miraculously. There were some serious differences however about him. His eyes were still white, but this time his mane stood up greatly, and there seemed to be a small aura around him. It was like small white flames, burning on his bare fur. Twilight went to hug the powerful alicorn.

Twilight: Gage! How did you survive?

Gage: Well, remember when you said how awesome my magic would be if I was at full power? I raised my strength that high too! My guard was way up.

He levitated another piece of the chaos breaker that magically floated down slowly. Twilight caught it in her hoof and marveled at it.

Gage: Great! Were one step closer to defeating Chaos.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Then he returned back to normal.

Gage: Twilight? That tail on you, it looks crazy as hell.

All 3 began to laugh hard for a long time.

Gage: Sweet! That's 2 shards. How awesome!

Eggman is defeated and with that came the second Chaos Breaker shard. Eggman put up a good fight, clearly pushing Gage's boundaries, but what about the elements of harmony? Have they been destroyed? Is Equestria completely defenseless, or is Gage and his team all the defense Equestria needs? Find out on the next action packed chapter!

Hey guys, sorry about Sonic's parts. They were supposed to be in Japanese, but somehow they were turned into magic squares. Uhh, I mean magically turned into squares. You guys wanna Skype me? xxsupersilverhazexx Thats me! My pic is that of a Skrillex poster, so c'mon guys, add me! And don't start shit. You don't want your ass beat over the mic. Ha ha! Just kidding. Well, until next time guys and girls!

As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	8. Victory Always Results in Failure

Chapter 8 - Victory Always Results in Failure

June 7th, 2013 - 6:00 P.M.

Gage

Everfree Ruins

* * *

Get ready Dragon Ball Z fans! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, not just DBZ fans, but everyone else as well. If you don't like Dragon Ball Z, don't worry, you read this, you don't watch or listen to characters power up forever. Again, suggestions, crossovers, always welcome, and all custom characters that you give me WILL be added, or my name isn't, The Legend Itself! Trust me. I did it for SparkyFonzerri, and I'll do it for you damnit! Anyways, read on my friends!

* * *

The 3 heroes celebrated their awesome first victory. Indeed this was a historic battle! Gage has defeated Dr. Robotnik and saved Ponyville! Then, Nick noticed something was missing, or to be more accurate, someone.

Nick: Hey, wait a minute? Where's Sonic?

Gage: (bass voice) Yeah, Vinyl Scratch, and Rainbow Dash aren't her either? Oh damn!

Twilight: (scared) Oh no! They were caught in the explosion!

Gage: Nope! They're just fine. See?

Sonic and the 2 mares came on the other side of the crater, as well as Princess Celestia, and Rarity.

Gage: HEY GUYS!

Rarity: SWEETHEART! YOUR OKAY! BUT WHY IS YOUR VOICE SO LOW?

The 2 kept yelling across the large crater, making an echo

Gage: LONG STORY! HEY MOM!? YOU THINK MAYBE YOU COULD FIX US UP!?

Twilight teleported the trio to the rest of the ponies.

Celestia: Yes son. I can. What happened?

Vinyl Scratch: (politely) We all got caught in poison joke, your highness.

Vinyl Scratch threw her AK-47 across her back and smiled. All of them were surrounded in a golden aura, then Twilight's tail went back to normal. Sonic stopped speaking Japanese. Vinyl Scratches horn returned to normal. Rainbow Dashes wings reappeared. Nick's forms were no longer inverted. And Gage's voice became normal once again.

Gage: (singing) Do re mi fa so la ti do.

Rarity: Ohh Gage. You sing like an angel!

Gage: Oh yeah? Well you look like an angel. Plus, I'm a tenner, I'm no base!

Rarity instantly blushed, but took the compliment. She approached Gage and kissed him on the lips. Both Shut their blue eyes and held it for a while. Celestia couldn't help but smile.

Gage: Wow sweetheart, I love you too!

Celestia: You know son, your birthday is coming up in 20 days.

Gage: You know when my birthday is?

Celestia: Why of course! What kind of mother wouldn't know his own son's birthday? Hey, by the way, did you make this crater?

Gage: Uhh. Yeah. Hehe. Sorry about that. I kind of went a bit overboard.

Celestia: Haha! Like mother like son. No worries my dear. I'm sure the pegasus ponies can turn it into beautiful pond. Maybe they'll even name it after you!

Twilight: Or a lake! I mean look how big it is!

Twilight, Celestia, and the rest of the gang continued to talk, but Gage thought of nothing but Rarity. He turned away from everybody, but only found Rarity's beautiful face in front of him.

Gage: (thinking) _Is she for real? That was the sweetest kiss I've ever had! I've had lots of girlfriends, but none like THIS! It's like she really, really, REALLY cares about me. I mean, I care about her but... Could she be more than just a fillyfriend?_

All of a sudden, a piece of something hit Gage in the head, breaking his daydream. It wasn't part of the Egg Destroyer. It was some sort of jewelry. Gage grabbed it and held the small chipped gem in his hand.

Twilight: Oh no! Gage, that's a piece of one of the elements of harmony! AHH!

Gage: Oh shit! What the hell do we do now?

For once, the princess had no idea what to do. They were broken, gone, blasted into tiny bits.

Celestia: This is horrible!

Gage: Mom? What do we do?

Twilight: Without the elements of harmony, what will we do if a serious threat comes to Equestria?

Celestia: The only way to bring them back is to respawn then, but that takes an almost unlimited supply of magic. Even if every unicorn in Equestria were to pool their magic together, it still wouldn't be near enough.

Sonic smiled and snickered.

Twilight: (mouthy) You find this funny hedgehog?!

Sonic: Twilight! You need to chill, your so high strung! No, but I have a plan. The 7 chaos emeralds are probably somewhere on this planet. If we can find them all, I can turn into super Sonic and you will have all the power you need.

Celestia: Thats great! A transformation should do it! But how will we find them?

Gage: Well mother, we will have to split up. Ill go look for one, and then...

Celestia: No son, I need you to recruit more members for your team. You must defeat Discord as soon as possible! In 20 days time on your 17th birthday, the entire human race will be extinct, unless you do something about it. Do not worry, I'm sure the ponies of Equestria would be more than happy to help us locate them.

Rarity: Yeah! Don't worry Gage. We can search for these gems. Oh I hope they look fabulous!

Gage: Well then, Sonic? Twilight?

Both: Yes?

Gage: Your coming with me.

Celestia: So its settled. I'll set up a team to search for the emeralds, and you 3 will go to another world. Not only are there more people to recruit, but there is a shard of the chaos breaker there. It would be a good idea to obtain it.

Gage: Okay. Lets do this!

Celestia: Great. You leave tomorrow!

* * *

June 7th, 2013 - 6:00 P.M.

Discord

The Quarantined Zone, Earth.

* * *

The world is now in Discord's grasp, for he is so strong that nothing can stop him. No one dares to even try. Discord has made the entire world his bitch. All hell has broke loose. There is no hope left for humanity. Most people have given up. Most have been absorbed by Discord, others killed themselves to make the pain stop, the few that attempt to brave the wasteland caused by Discord either get sick with the super flu, or radiation sickness. The smart one's kill themselves to prevent Discord from using them to kill others, but its pointless. He has already become too powerful for the human race to survive. 2 billion human lives are gone already, in less than a month. The numbers are still climbing as well.

Discord: Mehehehehehe! Do you fools actually think you can stop me?

Discord was keeping a watchful eye on Gage and his friends through a magic TV.

Discord: Go ahead. Gather the emeralds. Respawn the elements. It's all in vain my little ponies, for nothing can stop me. You must climb heights that you never knew were possible, and even then? You have to climb 50 times as high!

Discord stared at Gage who was showing off his awesome moves and abilities.

Discord: (mouthy) So GAGE! You think your SO strong? You think we should be impressed that you destroyed Eggman? NO! He is the weakest of almost every one of us villans. Even that pest Frieza should be more than enough to handle you. Your strength pails in comparison to my own, and your brother...

He shuttered at the thought of Liam's power.

Discord: My power pails in comparison to his! There is no way you can win my friend!

Discord spawned a stone statue of Gage. With the wave of his hand, the statue cracked in 2, a perfect line split the statue in 2 halves and landed next to the other half statues of Gage.

Discord: Frieza, don't disappoint me my alien friend.

* * *

Back at Ponyville...

* * *

We find our hero and his girlfriend at Rarity's house. Gage and Rarity were simply enjoying their evening with each other, not doing much.

Gage: Hey Rarity?

Rarity: Yes darling?

Gage: (sing songy) I got you a present.

Rarity giggled as she wondered what it could be. Gage held the gift behind him so she couldn't see it.

Rarity: Oh darling, you didn't have to, really.

Gage: Oh yes I did! TADAAAAA!

Gage revealed to Rarity a bottle of her favorite wine.

Rarity: Awww sweetheart, how did you know that this was my favorite wine?

Gage: Well, I asked around. Pinkie Pie told me you liked that brand, so I was like, 'what the hell', so I bought it!

Rarity laughed cutely.

Rarity: You always know how to make me smile!

Gage: Well, I gotta tell you, being around you girls, especially you Rarity, has changed me dramatically.

Rarity: Why's that?

Gage: Well...when I was on Earth, I was a complete outsider, always different from everybody else. Not to mention it was once filled with incredible things, absolutely amazing technology, and it still is, but then humans started to get greedy with it. There is no such thing as a pure of heart human. Every one of us have done evil deeds at least once in our lives. I'm not saying that we are evil, but were not good either. Were neutral. The technology, struggle for power, greed, it just...

Gage sighed as Rarity looked at him with sad eyes.

Gage: Do you know what I mean?

Rarity: Sweetheart, it sounds like you have been through so much before you came here. I'm so sorry.

Gage: Don't worry about it. At least I'm here now, with you. I'm...home.

Rarity smiled and inched closer to Gage.

Rarity: (sweetly) Oh Gage.

Her face went closer to his, then closer, then closer.

Gage: (whispered) Oh Rarity.

Slowly, the 2 lovebirds were staring into each other's eyes. Their horns touched and sparked. Then they closed their eyes and went for it. Rarity extended one of her hoofs toward Gage and he placed his larger hoof on hers. The perfect kiss.

Sweetie Belle: Rarity! I'm home! I brought the crusader...WHOAH!

Being alarmed, Rarity pulled away from the kiss.

Rarity: (voice crack) Sweetie Belle...

Gage: Sonova BITCH!

She blushed SO bad!

Sweetie Belle: Aww. I see you have a boyfriend.

Sweetie Belle started to laugh hard, then the other 2 crusaders, Applebloom and Scootaloo came in, following her example.

Gage: Hey! What's the big idea! Can't you see we are busy?!

Scootaloo: Hahaha. Yeah, we saw.

Scootaloo began to laughing twice as hard now, then she was stopped by Applebloom.

Applebloom: Wait a minute girls! This stallion dosen't have his cutie mark! Just like us!

Gage looked towards his flank. He smiled and turned to the girls.

Gage: Heh. I forgot about that.

Scootaloo: How do you NOT have one! Your like 16 right?

Gage: Listen here, uh, what's your name?

Scootaloo: It's Scootaloo.

Gage: Right! Scootaloo! Next time? Dont fuc...

Rarity: GAGE! Language!

Gage: Uhh. Sorry. Well, next time, don't interrupt us...damnit!

Applebloom: Ok. We won't.

Rarity: What are you girls up to anyways?

Sweetie Belle: Were trying to get our cutie marks!

Rarity: Ugh, again? Why can't you let it come naturally like me and my friends did?

Applebloom: Hey umm Prince Gage? Can you help us get our cutie marks?

Gage: I'd love to! You don't have to call me a prince, just call me Gage okay?

Applebloom: Yes sir!

Gage: Well, you get these marks by doing stuff that your good at right? Well, what are you good at?

All 3 of them hesitantly looked for an answer but couldn't think of anything.

Gage: Well, uhhh. Then how do we do this? Tell you what girls. How about I help you tomorrow. After I'm done fighting an evil creature and recruiting more members for the Legendary Force in an entirely different dimension, and gather a shard of the Chaos Breaker, THEN I'll help you get your cutie marks. Does that sound good?

They were so confused, but they agreed anyways, and then went back to their clubhouse.

Rarity: Do you really think you can help them get their cutie marks? They have tried everything and can't seem to get one.

Gage: Well, I can try, right?

Rarity nodded. She let out a huge yawn.

Rarity: I'm tired. I think I will go to sleep. A mare needs her beauty rest.

Gage: Yes indeed! Angels need their rest.

Rarity _*giggle_

Gage agreed with her. He needed to regain his strength for the next day. It was indeed a big day tomorrow, well and today even was a huge one!

Rarity: (seductively) Ta ta darling!

The white unicorn teased Gage by swinging her tail side to side.

Gage: Damn that flank is...I mean damn!

Gage looked around the messy room filled with all sorts of cloth and wool and such.

Gage: Get that out of your mind Gage! Rarity's not like that at all! Or is she? Well, I guess I'll crash here!

He laid down on one of Rarity's many comfortable couches and closed his eyes.

Gage: _Goodnight Equestria._

* * *

The next morning...

June 8th, 2013 - 9:00 A.M.

* * *

The sunlight his mother rose hit him in the face, and the warmth woke him.

Gage: Uh. Yawn! Man, I slept like a rock on this thing. Its so soft!

He took a whiff of the air to smell breakfast cooking downstairs. When he went into the kitchen, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were making a bigass breakfast.

Gage: Hey guys! Oh Rarity, I should've known you were making breakfast!

Sweetie Belle: Oh, hey there Gage. Your troops are ready to go and well fed SIR!

Gage: Excellent job soldier! At ease. Haha! Oh hey guys. Didn't notice you there.

Twilight and Sonic were eating breakfast at Rarity's table. They were eating pancakes, cinnamon rolls, and crescent rolls. Being as it is a land conquered by herbivores, so there were no sausage, bacon, stuff like that. Gage sat down to dine with them, and Sweetie Belle and Rarity did the same.

Gage: I hope you guys are ready to kick some ass today!

Sonic: You know it! I hope this enemy isn't too powerful. Without all 7 chaos emeralds, I won't be nearly as strong as I can be.

Nick: That's why your gonna need my help.

The fonz imitator stood in the door with his arms crossed.

Gage: (surprised) Nick! What are you doing here?

Nick: Well, the princess is sending teams to find the chaos emeralds. When all of them are gathered, I will bring them to you Sonic. That cool?

Sonic: Sure. Hahaa! Smart thinking faker!

Nick: Remember Sonic, its very important that you come back to Equestria alive, without you, the elements of harmony will be gone forever. Well, actually they wont, but I hate going super!

Sonic: Hah. Do you know who I am? I am Sonic, the fastest thing alive. I promise I'll come back to bring these element thingies back.

Gage: Good. You guys ready?

Both Twilight and Sonic of them nodded their heads.

Twilight: That dimensional travel spell that the princess showed me was tough to get down, but I think I got it!

She focused hard and shot a purple beam from her horn, and it landed on Rarity's wall. The whole room marveled at it.

Gage: Wow! Is it safe?

Twilight threw a pancake into the portal and it went straight through with no problems.

Twilight: Yes. It's safe.

Gage: Last one in is a rotten egg!

Sonic and Twilight quickly dashed in, but Gage was stopped by Rarity.

Rarity: Don't you think you can sneak off without a proper goodbye.

Gage: Uggh, Rarity? Does everything have to be...

She surprise kissed Gage right on the lips. The 2 started what they didn't finish.

Rarity: Proper enough?

Gage: Damn straight! Uhh. See ya baby! By Sweetie Belle!

Sweetie Belle: Bye Gage!

Gage slowly stepped through the crazy freaking portal.

Sweetie Belle: Jeez! You 2 are more starry eyed than Big Mac and Fluttershy!

Sweetie Belle got no response from her big sister. Instead, she zoned out big time.

Rarity: Yes Sweetie Belle its around a quarter past nine.

* * *

Chemical Plant Zone

* * *

The place they landed at was a giant chemical factory. There were yellow and blue pipes running all over the place, empty glass tubes, and most of all, pink toxic chemicals below their hoofs. The floor was glass and it pretty much was a giant industrial park filled with all kinds of dangers.

Sonic: Ah, the Chemical Plant Zone!

Gage: You've been here before?

Sonic: Of course I have! Like a million times actually. Lets go find this guy! I'll go slow for you guys.

The hedgehog went from 0 to 60 in less than a millisecond, literally! Gage and Twilight were left in the dust.

Gage: Hey. Wait up!

He wouldn't slow down, so Gage grabbed Twilight, held her in his hoofs, and flew. He had no problem keeping up now.

Sonic: C'mon Gage!

Sonic ran and started to take off even faster. Rushing through the chemical plant was harder than Gage thought, and it was even harder for Sonic, or at least it should have been. Sonic was effortlessly dodging robot after robot, spike after spike. Everything. All Gage had to do was watch where he was flying. The 2 came across Shadow and Knuckles, who were staring down on a good vantage point.

Sonic: Hey guys!

Knuckles: Sonic!

He cheered and bear hugged his buddy.

Knuckles: We thought you were killed!

Sonic: Well, what can I say? I die hard!

Shadow: Why hello there...faker! Who are these fools?

Gage: (rudely) Hey asshole. My name's Gage, and this is Twilight. Nice to meet you too!

Shadow simply crossed his arms and turned his head.

Knuckles: Don't mind him. My name's Knuckles. It's nice to meet you.

Gage: What are you guys doing here anyways?

Knuckles: We are trying to locate that creature that destroyed Station Square. We tracked him to here. He's so strange!

Twilight: Wait who is that? Is that it?

It was a flying figure in the moonlight. It was a perfect silhouette of the creature. From what you could tell, the person was short, had no hair, and had an extremely long tail, a thick almost reptilian tail.

Sonic: Whoever you are, come out and face me!

Without even seeing the creature moved, it teleported down to Sonic and swatted his giant tail at his head. Sonic nearly got his head taken off. He could feel the wind from that tail swipe.

Frieza: So this is the insufferable hedgehog that Dr. Robotnik always had a hard time with? Greetings.

The creature was a small alien, about 5 foot 6 inches tall. He was smooth white and purple in some spots forming a pattern. He had cold purple eyes. No one said a word to the creature, and marveled at it.

Frieza: (polite) Allow me to introduce myself. I am Frieza, ruler of the universe, and the one to defeat you with both hands behind my back.

Gage: Wait a minute, are you a boy, or a girl.

Frieza: (irritated) What?

Gage: Are you male, or female?

Frieza: Why you...I am a male! You worm!

Gage: Okay, because to be honest, you don't sound like one.

Frieza: How dare you. Take this!

Frieza charged at Gage and he dodged the surprise, but barely. Gage swatted a few hoof punches at Frieza, only for him to dodge every punch. Gage became frustrated now. Frieza teleported away, and Gage blindly bucked at the air. He got lucky and struck Frieza in the face, sending him flying into a pipe.

Gage: (stunned) This guy moves faster than the speed of sound! Sonic...He's even faster than you!

Frieza: Congratulations.

He stood up and dashed to Gage without him seeing.

Frieza: You have managed to lay a single blow on my face, and for that you will pay dearly.

Frieza talked always in a calm and cold voice. It was definitely bone chilling!

Twilight: (telepathic) _Gage?! Can you hear this!_

Gage: Huh? Twilight? Was that you?!

Twilight: _Sshhh! Don't let Frieza know that I'm talking to you. This guy is really strong Gage. It's gonna take a lot of brain's to make up for Frieza's brawn, and I'm just the mare to_ _help_.

Gage found it rather hard to fight and communicate to Twilight at the same time. Frieza backed off of Gage for a minute granting him some time. The alicorn with the circlet was completely out of breath, whereas Frieza was hardly phased.

Twilight: _Magic is the only thing that will be able to help you win this. Your magic may be stronger, but you do not know nearly the amount of spells that I do._

Frieza: Who are you talking to you miserable horse?

Gage: I'm not talking to anyone! Now listen, you better back off, before I get serious!

Frieza: Likewise my friend. Believe me, I am barely using 1% of my normal power.

Gage: WHAT!? Your...LYING!

Frieza: I'm afraid not.

Frieza warped to Gage. Using his index finger, he rapidly tapped Gage all over his body, or at least that's what it looked like. The attack lasted less than a second, and yet, he was able to send over 1000 small blows on Gage's body, however, they weren't so small after all. They simply appeared small, but Frieza put alot of power into it. Gage fell down on his stomach.

Frieza: I put just enough power into that to shred a human being into paste. Clearly, you are the exceptional pony am I right?

Gage stood up smiling and laughing, in some pain, but still ready to fight.

Gage: I'm not fighting at my full power either Freezer. Heh heh. This should be fun. Now, come get some!

Frieza: The names FRIEZA! Yahhh!

Frieza dashed at Gage putting quite a large amount of energy into his punches, Gage added more however. Snarling and snorting at Frieza, Gage warned for him to back off in his pony instincts.

Frieza: Oh, is that supposed to scare me?

Gage charged very fast at him, moving at around 300 miles per hour, straight for Frieza. His horn was aimed straight for his heart, but Frieza had other plans. He grabbed Gage by the horn and neck and planted his horn straight into the ground. He couldn't free himself.

Frieza: Hahahaha! Well, how humiliating!

Gage was upside down, standing on his head, and struggling to get out of the ground. His horn wasn't just planted into grass and dirt. No, it was planted through the thick glass floor.

Gage: (telepathic) _Twilight? Now might be a good time for one of your spells!_

Twilight: _A reflecting spell could do the trick!_

Gage yelled as Twilight surrounded him with a purple energy, making it look like Gage was doing it, therefore keeping Twilight's cover.

Frieza: Your not even worth my time. Ill just kill you nice and easy.

He extended a palm to Gage and pink ki started to gather on it, rapidly charging it.

Frieza: Here I go! Say your prayers, whatever your name is.

The pink energy attack was flying fast towards Gage's chest.

Gage: My name, is Gage! HEEEYYAAAAAHHHHH!

He puffed his chest up and clenched his hoofs. The attack bounced off of him and sent it flying straight back to Frieza. The surprise got Frieza. Because of the speed of the ball, Frieza had no time to react. The attack exploded on Frieza's bare face, sending his ass flying for a long time. He was pushed into a giant vat of chemicals as the pink liquid poured out. Everyone of Gage's friends began to cheer.

Gage: Quick! Someone help me out!

Knuckles came up and pulled him out of the glass, sending a small geyser of liquid into the air. Gage looked over to Twilight, who was on the ground.

Gage: Twilight! Are you alright! Oh no!

Twilight: (very weak) Reflecting that energy attack took every ounce of magic in my body away. I feel...weak.

Gage: No Twilight! Are you gonna make it!?

Twilight: Yes...don't worry about me, but I don't think I can use any spells on you for a while. I can't believe that he is THAT strong. I don't think anypony has seen anything like it! Gage, please be VERY careful.

Gage: Sonic? Are these chemicals flammable?

Sonic: Yeah! Why?

Gage summoned a hand-held fireball and threw it into the vat.

Gage: Good.

He threw the heated ball that exploded with tremendous force. Frieza was caught in the explosion. As a matter of fact, he was still in the vat.

Sonic: Gage! Be careful! The slightest fire burns through this glass beneath us, and we are all goners!

Frieza bursted from the tank and flew with great speed to Gage.

Frieza: (calmly) Listen to me my powerful pony friend, Allow me to make this somewhat interesting. Air or ground? Your choice.

Gage: Uhhh. I think I'll have to pick, ground.

Frieza: Ok here is how its gonna go down. I'm only gonna use my feet, for that's all I require to defeat you. Deal?

Gage: Sure! But you will probably decide to change your mind after a while, when you get your alien ass beat!

Frieza: Are you ready? 3...2...1...Now!

Frieza dashed faster than the speed of sound to Gage and kicked at him. Gage quickly countered by teleporting behind his enemy and punching him right in the head, causing the monster to smash against the floor, leaving giant cracks. The floor was a large open area of nearly unbreakable glass, perfect for this awesome brawl. Quickly, Frieza rebounded back to Gage.

* * *

On the sidelines...

* * *

Twilight: (hysterical) WHAT IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA JUST HAPPENED!

Shadow: Twilight. In battles where high power levels are present, your eyes alone are not enough to see your enemy.

Twilight: What?

Shadow: You need to sense their energy. All living beings use energy, and those with strong power levels, like yourself Twilight, can sense energy. Try it!

Twilight: (whiney) But...I can't!

Shadow placed a hand on Twilight's neck to relax her.

Shadow: Relax, focus, feel the energy, and concentrate.

Doing exactly as Shadow told her, Twilight was able to pick up faint energy signals.

Twilight: (happy) This...this is unbelievable! I can see all of you guys in a 360 degree radius!

Shadow: No. You can't see us, you can only feel our power levels. Perhaps that will help you later on.

Twilight: Shadow...Thank you!

Shadow: Hmm. Keep in mind, that Frieza is the one moving as fast as light, not Gage. He is simply teleporting. Frieza however...looks almost unstoppable!

Twilight: What?! No...he can't be!

Shadow: Yes, if Gage couldn't teleport, then he would be finished.

* * *

On the battlefield...

* * *

Frieza: Impressive. For not being a super saiyan, you are really strong. Unfortunately for you, I am MUCH stronger than a super saiyan now! AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gage: Whatever that is, I'm still going to defeat you!

Frieza: This will shut you up!

Frieza again flew to Gage with light speed, fighting on the ground of course. Frieza fighting only with his feet was doing really really well. He did well enough to push Gage over the edge, forming his angry red eyes. Now powered by rage, the super strong Gage pushed Frieza back with powerful blows from his whole body, from his front legs to his hind, to his head and even using his horn to attempt to impale him. Frieza still fought with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

Gage: (powering up) HAAAAA?! FULL POWER!

The simple powering up made Frieza back up. Gage formed his normal combat appearance at full power. Empty luminating eyes glowing white, mane and tail sticking up as if statically charged, and a burning white fire aura around him.

Gage: Frieza! This isn't a game! Don't you get it? I'm here to kill you! You wont hurt these people!

Frieza: Hahaha! Exactly how will you do that? Chaos has unlocked my true power. You wont even get the chance to harm me.

Gage: Before I kill you, why are you here?

Frieza: Well isn't it obvious? I mean haven't you seen the planet? I'ts completely destroyed! All because of me. _*yawn_ Might as well explain. A villains life is simple. We terrorize the world to get whatever we want. No matter how hard we tried, or how many times we came back, we always fail. All of us! Eggman failed to Sonic, Discord failed to the mane 6, and I even failed to that despicable super saiyan, Goku. The same thing over and over. One day, a the god of evil, named Chaos gathers us and tells us this brilliant plan. With his leadership, we shall rule everything that is, was, and will be! Once I destroy this planet, I shall extract my revenge on the Z fighters, then I will have the dragonballs to do as I want!

Gage: (angry) Why though! Don't you get how pointless this all is!? It's gonna take way more than you 4 to stop all of us! Remember, I have a team.

Gage showed Frieza all of his friends behind him.

Frieza: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Oh, do you really think we are THAT stupid? Chaos has gathered villains from all over the place. We have me of course, there is Dr. Robotnik, which you guys already destroyed, Discord, Zurkuro, Caesar, Handsome Jack, Babidi, Sifteren, and oh so many more to for you to discover on your own! You stand no chance.

Gage was shocked. Was he really telling the truth? Does he really have to defeat all of these evil-doers?

Gage: (powering up) HEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I've had enough of this!

Gage charged landing blows on Frieza that actually did damage. Finally! The nearly invincible Frieza is taking damage. Frieza blocked his way through until he could get a punch in. He swiped at Gage, but his hand met Gage's hoof. Gage caught it and started to crush it. Both started to become equal. Gage struck Frieza in the head and he countered with a swift punch in the gut. For everytime Gage chin checked Frieza, Frieza round house kicked Gage. For everytime he did that, Gage electrocuted Frieza, and for everytime he did that, Frieza tail-swiped Gage across the face.

Friza: (powering up) Heeeeyaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Frieza yelled to add more power to his body. Gage stood face to face with him doing the same thing. Together, the whole chemical plant started to fall in. Giant pipes slammed against the glass floor. Huge cracks went all over it.

Knuckles: Oh my gosh! C'mon guys! We have to get to solid ground!

Gage's team all ran off to find higher ground, while Gage and Frieza continued to build their energy. The power levels continued to climb. Who knows who will win! Can Gage beat the seemingly endlessly strong Frieza? Or will he wipe the floor with Gage? Find out on the next action packed chapter!

As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	9. Great Power is Evil

Chapter 9 - Great Power is Evil...

June 8th, 2013 - 2:00 P.M.

Gage

Chemical Plant Zone

* * *

Frieza and the legend himself, Gage were powering up to awesome limits. The glass floor was no longer, as all of the shards have sank to the bottom of the chemical sludge. The rest of the Legendary Force were up on a catwalk from a safe distance away. Chemical waves splashed, metal pipes and beams began to fall from the roof. Finally, Gage was at full power, for the second time in his life.

Gage: (cockily) Heh! You know Frieza, you should feel honored. Your the first enemy I've fought that has pushed me this far. I'm at full power, only this time I get to use it for more than 5 seconds. Are you ready to get your ass handed to you?!

Frieza simply remained standing with a stone cold look on his face and with his arms crossed.

Frieza: I don't understand what your so exited about. You know that no one is stronger than me. I have never been defeated.

Gage: If I were you, I'd uncross your arms. Your gonna need them.

Frieza simply smiled, ignoring and clearly underestimating Gage. Gage sonic rainboomed his way to Frieza and grabbed his tail.

Twilight: Oh my Celestia! A sonic rainboom!

Gage started to twirl Frieza in circles throwing him up into the sky. Gage teleported in front of him and kicked him, HARD in the gut, making him puke blood. The audience marveled at Gage's verocity, speed, and power, not daring to anger him ever in his life. Winding up a powerful punch, Gage clocked Frieza in his head. Rapidly and vigorously attacking the alien, Gage was actually doing very well. Frieza was indeed having a very difficult time keeping up with his legs alone. Frieza kicked at Gage's hoofs, but he countered by phasing, then electrocuting him. Gage threw many explosive attacks at Frieza, as this was his most powerful attack, his Explosive Volley. He used it once to level a mountain so railroad ponies could build trains through that area. It did significant damage to Frieza. Forming one giant explosive ball, Gage threw one at him, but he backhanded sending it flying toward the Legendary Force. Knuckles quickly intervened. With one mighty punch he knocked it back, and it exploded outside of the plant. Gage wasn't done, he went in to beat him up more, but Frieza had enough.

Frieza: STOP!

The purple alien yelled loudly, as he had enough. He threw a punch on Gage's face sending him to the floor. He laughed and got up, rubbing the bruise on the side of his cheek.

Gage: Ha! No hands my ass! Aww, too much for you?! Hahahahaha!

Frieza phased to Gage and grabbed the pony's tail tightly.

Gage: What? OW! HEY LET GO OF MMEEEEEE!

Frieza: Are you kidding? Not nearly enough!

Frieza was damaged, but far from done fighting. Frieza gave Gage a taste of his own medicine, doing the exact same thing Gage did to him, except in half the time, and double the damage. The devastating rush attack almost ended Gage. Frieza tightly gripped the alicorns throat, causing him to fight for air. Gage flailed all about, trying to get one breath of oxygen.

Frieza: Listen here you fool. My name is Frieza, and you stand no chance against me. Your not even as strong as Goku was when he was a super saiyan, although I must admit, you are close to his power. Even if you out powered him, you still would bid no luck my little pony.

Gage gasped for breath making stupid sounds to inhale air. He held his front hoofs in front of Frieza's face, as he smiled a cocky smile.

Gage: (suffocating) Full power...explosive...volley

Frieza: NOOOOOOO!

Twilight: (scared) Gage! No! That's too much power!

Twilight yelled at Gage to stop, but it was too late. Gage released a full on devastating attack that sent the beast into oblivion. The explosion was so bright, that the Legendary Force had to shield their eyes from the crazy bright light. When the explosion cleared, Sonic was sent into a panic.

Sonic: GAAAGGGEE!

In the smoke and dust was a faint figure with wings, and Sonic knew that was him. The Legendary Force rejoiced and cherished the awesome victory. Gage flew with what little strength he had back to his team.

Shadow: I must admit my pony friend, that was quite a fight!

Knuckles: I'll say.

Gage: Listen, now that that's over with, how would you guys like to join me and my team?

Both of them nodded their heads, and Knuckles gave a big thumbs up

(Shadow and Knuckles join the Legendary Force!)

Gage: That's great news! G...G-ah, damnit, my aching flank! Lets go home guys, I'm all out of power. AHH...

Gage started falling towards Twilight, but she caught him with her magic.

Twilight: Oh man Gage. I don't think you will be fighting for a while! Your torn to shreds!

Gage: I know! And I promised the Cutie Mark Crusaders I'd help them get their cutie marks today after the fight.

Twilight: I don't think that's going to happen. Don't worry, you'll heal really really fast.

The whole team rejoiced and were grateful that Frieza was out of the picture. Shadow looked to the sky.

Shadow: (disgusted) Ugh. Why am I not surprised? He's still alive guys!

Gage: WHAT!? That's...tha-thats impossible!

Twilight: What do we do Gage?

Silence went on forever as Frieza interrupted it occasionally with an evil laugh.

Gage: I...I don't know. I'm all out of power! Not good! Not good at all! And none of you are strong enough!

Sonic: Yeah, and what can we do? We don't have the chaos emeralds!

Shadow: Leave this one to me.

Sonic: Shadow wait!

Shadow: No Sonic. I can buy us time. Your unicorn friend explained everything to me. When this 'Nick' guy gets here, we can then use the chaos emeralds.

Shadow dashed to Frieza using his badass rocket boots to fly.

Frieza: What do you think you are doing?! You must be a fan of that pony I just fought, considering you are the same color.

Shadow: Not at all! I'm envious of him, for being stronger than me! Listen, I'm your opponent. You will fight me, got it?

Considering Shadow was the only one that could fly, he would be the only one to defend his new team. Gage on the sidelines, was seriously injured.

Gage: I...I have to help him...

Twilight: NO GAGE. You are too injured. At least wait until your power regenerates.

Gage: Oh man! Nick, wherever you are! We need you! Help us!

* * *

June 8th, 2013 - 3:30 P.M.

Nick

Sugarcube corner

* * *

Nick tapped his feet rapidly in his normal human body.

Nick: (impatient) Oh! Why didn't Celestia let ME look for the emeralds!? I could've had them all by now!

He paced back and forth in anticipation. Only him and Pinkie Pie were here at sugarcube corner. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were baking in the back.

Nick: Why Princess Celestia had to send a bunch of stupid background ponies on the quest to find all 7 chaos emeralds, Ill never know. Heh!

Pinkie Pie: Nick! That's not very nice. They are just as important as us regular mane 6 ponies.

Nick: Heh. Yeahsurewhatever!

Lyra stepped through the door levitating her chaos emerald. 7 ponies came in randomly talking to each other.

Nick: Finally!

Lyra: Here you go human.

She turned to Bon-Bon and held her hoof out. Reluctantly, she laid a large bag of bits into it.

Lyra: Ha! Told you they exist!

Nick smiled and slowly approached Lyra. She backed down a little bit. To ponies, humans were supposed to be strong and at least as tall, if not taller than Princess Celestia herself! He put one knee to the ground and whispered in Lyra's ear.

Nick: (whispering) Lyra, technically I'm not a human. I am whats called a timelord. Go talk to Gage if you want a human.

Each of the 7 ponies held a chaos emerald, Lyra with red, Bon-Bon with the blue one, Cheerilee with her yellow emerald, Octavia with a green one, Colgate with a cyan colored jewel, Spitfire with a silver chaos emerald, and last but definitely not least, Trixie with the purple one. Each placed their respective gem into a leather bag. Nick tightened the bag around his belt, then quickly turned into retro sonic.

Nick: Thank you ladies! SEE YA

Mrs. Cake: Wait a minute! Aren't you hungry?

As quickly as Nick sped off, he turned around.

Nick: Yeah, If I could get it on the go, that would be way past cool!

He threw 7 bits on the counter and grabbed an apple fritter, then left.

Nick: KEEP THE CHANGE! Oh man! I really have to haul ass. My friends could be in trouble!

* * *

Celestia's castle

* * *

Luna: Oh dear sister! Where is Nick at?

Celestia: He will be here as soon as he can. I know Nick, he's not one to lounge around all day.

The princess looked down to the ground.

Celestia: (worried) I just hope my dear Gage is okay. I hate to put him through all of this pain.

Luna: Do not worry fair sister. Your son is as strong as a pony can get. We are sure of it! He was born for this!

Celestia: Good, because Discord is still running around Earth...

Luna: (shocked) WHAT?!

She frantically looked around, not knowing what to do.

Luna: (whispering) Oh oh no!

Celestia: Luna? Luna what's wrong.

Luna: (whispering) No no no no no no no no no no no!

Celestia: Whatever is the matter?

Luna could not stop freaking out. If Discord was still alive, then that means Liam failed.

Luna: It's Liam, your other son.

Celestia: (worried) What about Liam? My youngest child? Is he okay?

Luna: Your youngest son tried to attack Discord and kill him, but he must have failed. This isn't good.

Celestia showed no reaction.

Celestia: What are you talking about? You speak as if he was dead. I assure you, Liam is very much alive. I can sense him, just like I can sense my other children.

Luna let out a bigass sigh of relief.

Luna: Whew...That's good. But, fair sister. One thing troubles me.

Celestia: Yes?

Luna: What if Gage is corrupted like we once were? We were Nightmare Moon once remember, and we inflicted terror on everypony. What if the same thing happens to your son?

She said nothing, and shed a few tears from her crimson eyes.

Celestia: All hope will be lost...

Luna: No, no nono you can't be...

Celestia: ...forever.

Luna: No! I refuse to believe it. Explain!

Celestia: Gage can do what other ponies can't. He is the hero we have been waiting for. That everyone has waited for. Without him, the odds of winning this great multiversal war between good and evil, will be lost. And with Gage on their side, it would be a matter of weeks.

Nick: PRINCESS! I'm here.

The conversation was cut short when Nick dashed in.

Celestia: Good. Come Nick, there's not a moment to waste. Hurry!

Luna opened a similar portal that Gage and his friends traveled through. Nick was fixing to dive into it before he was stopped.

Celestia: Whoa there hedgehog! Listen, there is something I need you to tell my son.

Nick: Anything Princess!

Celestia: Gage has lately been only using his pony form, but he has 2 forms. He will fight much more efficiently if he is a human, considering he has lived as one for a lot of his life. His power should almost double! But, also tell him this. The more power that is added to his body, the greater chance he could be corrupted by it. He can turn evil and crazy. Believe me, both me and my sister have that transformation. Nightmare Moon and well...uummmm

Nick: Dont worry Princess. Gage has a heart of gold. I don't think that would happen.

Celestia: I know that, but he has a nearly infinite power level compared to mine, and even I sometimes struggle with it. I just worry all the time, but I know he can handle himself!

Nick: Okay. I will tell him, but I gotta juice, so see ya!

Nick said goodbye and dived into the portal.

Luna: You know you can't believe that right? If he is as strong as you say he is, he won't stand a chance! He will be corrupted.

Celestia: Silence! I have to, he's my son!

* * *

Back at the Chemical Plant...

* * *

Shadow and Frieza were fighting hard, but Shadow was no match for the evil alien, lizard powerhouse.

Shadow: (frustrated) Why. Can't. You. DIE!

He was extremely beaten and bloody. He was out of Frieza's league without his emeralds.

Frieza: Because, I am Frieza! The destroyer of worlds, the master of fighting, and soon to be ruler of universes! AAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Meanwhile, Nick was staring down at the battle below. He had just arrived and of course with all 7 chaos emeralds.

Nick: Wow! There is some serious power bouncing down there!

He pulled one chaos emerald and placed it in his right hand.

Nick: (cocky) Heh! This should cause some damage!

He closed his eyes and focused, collecting the energy from the bottomless power of the chaos emerald. A white fire aura, similar to Gage's except smaller formed around him.

Nick: Here we go!

Frieza was going in for the kill, when Nick saved the day.

Nick: Soooonic? WIND!

A sharp gust of wind cut the side of Frieza's face. Instantly it caught Frieza's full attention.

Nick: HAH! THATS GONNA LEAVE A SCAR AIN'T IT!

Frieza: Why you little...

Nick stood proudly showing his friends he was here.

Gage: (gruffly) ...Hehehe...Nick...you sonova bitch! Right on time!

Nick: Hey Shadow! Catch!

Nick threw a different chaos emerald to Shadow. With it, Shadow healed himself.

Shadow: Uhhh. Much better! Thanks Sonic! (confused) Wait a minute!

The black and red hedgehog glanced over to Nick and then Sonic, then back at Nick and then back at Sonic.

Shadow: Tw..Two of them...

Frieza: Surprise!

Frieza sucker punched Shadow hard. He would have to worry about the 2 sonic's later.

Shadow: (pissed) Grrr! Behold, the ultimate power!

The same aura formed around Shadow, except it was red. He spin-dashed to him, but Frieza caught the ball.

Frieza: Hmm. It seems these gem's increase your power level. Interesting.

Shadow: AHHH!

Shadow stopped spin dashing and the 2 traded punches!

* * *

On the sidelines...

* * *

Nick sped to Gage within 5 seconds.

Nick: Gage. Are you okay?

Gage: Well...heheh...you know, I've seen better days...hehehe...AHH!

Nick: Easy! Don't hurt yourself! You can beat this guy! I know you can.

Gage: No Nick. Not on my own.

Nick: Now listen to me. You have to transform into a human. You still have your form.

Gage: What?

Nick: I know it sounds crazy, but you will be much stronger if you are a human. Did you learn the transformation spell?

Gage: No. But Nick, even if I did, I wouldn't have enough power. I'm badly injured.

Nick aggressively grabbed one of the alicorn's hoofs and slammed a chaos emerald into it.

Nick: (mad) Darnit Gage! Stop being so modest! Take this chaos emerald and heal! Me, Sonic, and Shadow will hold this...Frieza guy off. You can do this! Do I make myself clear?

Gage smiled, as Nick lifted him up on his hoofs.

Gage: It's good to have you back!

Nick: Good to be back! Ok, I gotta juice! Stay here and heal!

Nick tossed a chaos emerald to Sonic and both of them sprinted across the chemical water, for both of them couldn't fly. Gage closed his eyes and concentrated on healing.

Gage: I sure hope that Nick is right!

Frieza: Hmmm. 3 hedgehog's versus 1 me! Seems fair enough!

Sonic and Nick continuously dashed across the flammable chemicals. All 3 of them traded punches faster than the speed of sound, and for Frieza, faster than the speed of light! Frieza broke the 3 up with a force push.

Frieza: Enough! Listen hedgehogs, together, you may make this interesting. Ill only use 50 percent of my power and I will try to finish you all of at the same time as fast as I can. Ready?

Nick: Enough games! I'm gonna kill you, and if not me, then Prince Gage, the son of Celestia and the legend itself, will mutilate you with his hands tied behind his back!

Frieza: Oh is that a fact?

Frieza dashed to the surface of the chemicals. Shadow and Nick were fighting at max power, but both were hurt too bad in less than 5 minutes. Shadow grabbed Nick and flew off back to their teammates.

Nick: Wait a minute? WHERES SONIC?!

Shadow: Wait! Aren't YOU Sonic?

Nick: NO!

Frieza: Muhahahahahahhahah! I guess hedgehogs sink, they don't swim.

Looks of horror were on the faces of the Legendary Force. They were about to lose one of their members. What were they going to do? The pool of chemicals was at least 100 feet deep! Then, a huge splash of chemicals splashed up high into the air. Something else fell in the liquid.

Knuckles: What was that?

Out from the chemicals came Gage. A new Gage. The true Gage. He had Sonic in his arms unconscious. Slowly he rose from the chemicals, with his white aura burning hotter than ever. Gage wore a red shirt and tropical swimming trunks on. Both his wings and his horn were still present, as well as his circlet and his red eyes. His hair went back to its normal length, and jet black.

Gage: Good thing I decided not to change after I went swimming with Ray eh Frieza?

Frieza: Who are you? What is this! You look similar to that saiyan that defeated me on Namek.

Gage teleported to Knuckles and gave Sonic to him.

Gage: When Sonic wake's up, have all 3 hedgehogs back me up. Go super!

Knuckles: Got it!

Gage teleported to Frieza's face making him jump.

Frieza: Gah!

Gage: What? You don't recognize me?

Frieza: Burn!

Frieza threw an energy attack that sparked Gage's cloak on fire. Gage stood there burning, but unfazed.

Frieza: (unvelieving) THATS...IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT ARE YOU?

Gage: I am Prince Gage! No one stands between me and my worlds. I am the savior of many, the guardian of all but evil. SO GET READY TO DIE!

Human Gage has been revealed. No doubt his power is huge, but will it be enough? Will the super hedgehogs be tough enough to back Gage up if its not? Find out all of this and more on the next chapter!

As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	10. True Power is Good

Chapter 10 - ...True Power is Good

June 8th, 2013 - 6:00 P.M.

Gage

Chemical Plant Zone

* * *

The fire on Gage's clothes stopped burning, wearing his read shirt down to rags. The entire chemical plant was nearly collapsed. Gage ripped his clothes off his body, and smiled.

Gage: Tell you what Frieza! I'll fight you with no hands. Care to give it a try?

Frieza: GRRRAAHH! Stop mocking me!

Within a split second, Frieza was on Gage attacking him with all of his limbs for once. Gage put his hands behind his back and fought, attacked, and even blocked with his feet only. Gage smiled and even yawned to show what little effort he was using. Gage put Frieza in a headlock.

Gage: (thinking) _Amazing! Who knew that transforming into a human would increase my power this much. Not to mention my speed and toughness._

Gage: Listen here Frieza! I think Ill let everyone else have a crack at you. I need time to heal fully. Your not worth my time!

Frieza freaked out screaming horrible things and going psycho! Eventually he squirmed out of the headlock.

Gage: Calm down Frieza! How do you expect to fight when your so mad you can't even see straight!

Frieza: GGRRRRR! GRRR! Grrr!

Gage: Thats it!

Frieza: (calmly) Hmhmhmhmhhm. Perhaps your right. Very well, I suppose I can kill off your little henchmen first, then we can get straight down to buisness.

Gage: Sounds fun!

Up on the catwalk where the force remained, Nick grew very worried.

Nick: Oh man. I forgot to tell Gage what would happen if he added too much power to his body.

Twilight: What happens?

Nick: Well, the princess explained that the more powerful an alicorn gets, the greater chance it can corrupt the mind. I personally don't see it as a problem.

Twilight: Yeah. It's not like Gage would go around and kill us all right?

Gage whistled really loudly, grabbing everyone attention.

Gage: HEEEYY! HEDGEHOGS! Your up!

Sonic: Alright! Its about time I got some action! But how will we go super? That's the only way to fight this guy? We need some space to do that.

Gage: Oh! Pfffft! Allow me Sonic. I'll just freeze these chemicals below us, then you can concentrate and go super.

Frieza slowly and cockily laughed.

Frieza: Those pesky hedgehogs can go super? How absurd! I won't allow it!

Frieza's greatest fear was a super saiyan, for all he knew 3 super hedgehogs could be the death of him. He kept that a secret, but was going to cheaply end the hedgehogs quickly.

Nick: O yeah, and by the way, how are you supposed to freeze that huge pool of chemicals. Don't you know how hard it is to freeze gasoline, let alone industrial chemicals?

Gage: Just shut up and watch!

His horn glowed dark gold, but instead of the spell coming from his horn, the magical arctic wind came from the palm of his hands. Slowly, the chemicals began to crystallize. Eventually, the whole thing was frozen solid.

Gage: There you go!

All 3 hedgehogs were skeptical, but they jumped down on the frozen surface. It was completely solid. With no hesitation, they placed the 7 chaos emeralds around them in a circle.

Frieza: Oh no you don't!

Frieza yelled launching a giant ball the size of a house their way. The super alicorn human jumped in front of his path. Gage held both palms out and caught the ball, intercepting the attack.

Gage: HHEEYAA!

With a mighty and awesome kick, Gage nailed the ball straight back to Frieza. The 7 chaos emeralds lifted up and slowly spun around the hedgehogs. All 3 clenched their fists, then they got faster, and faster, and faster. Golden light formed all over the place. Pretty soon, 3 golden hedgehogs came from the light.

Gage: Awesome! C'mon Frieza! Show my boys what you got!

Frieza was shocked. Literally. The sight of the 3 super hedgehogs reminded him too much of that one super saiyan he saw in his life. He was parylized with fear. It took Nicks fist to his face to wake him up.

Frieza: (powering up) NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Frieza screamed powering up. This was different though, just by powering up, he pushed the 3 hedgehogs away from him.

Frieza: Thats it! No super anything will finish me off! Not this time! No way, AAAHHHHHHHH!

He became a bit bigger, and way bulkier. He was ripped now completely shredded with muscle.

Gage: AGGHHH! No way! Oh man, this guy is stronger than I thought!

Frieza: This is my true power. I finally get to use 100% of it. Are you ready?

The 3 flying hedgehogs surrounded Frieza.

Super Shadow: Gage! Back off! We got this!

Shadow snapped his fingers, and thousands of small energy blasts struck Frieza.

Frieza: Come now! You will have to do better than that!

Nick, Sonic, and Shadow all attacked, throwing punches and kicks, but it was no use for the great power of Frieza. Shadow kicked at frieza's head, but he grabbed him and threw him into Sonic. Nick attacked solo, but quickly, he had to back off. Frieza was too strong. Gage stood back and watched the horror unfold. Down, but not out, Sonic and Shadow used chaos control, warping to Frieza and causing some damage, but it only managed to piss Frieza off even more. With a hard wave of his hand, Frieza back handed Shadow in the face, causing him to grab it and wail in pain. Sonic flew off in the distance and gained momentum. Quickly, he zoomed towards his enemy, making a golden spin dash. Frieza grabbed Sonic's arm and snapped it like a twig, therefore making Sonic back off. Even though the hedgehogs were super, they simply were only more enduring. They couldn't lay a finger on Frieza.

Gage: Enough Frieza! Ill make sure to end you now! You will NOT hurt any of my friends!

Frieza: No! IM ending it here!

Frieza made a giant static ball of dark, heavy energy. All of the hedgehogs backed off, and left Gage alone.

Frieza: Lets play a game of catch shall we? If this energy attack reaches the chemicals below, they will melt, then explode with great magnitude!

Gage: Oh NO!

Frieza: Oh yes! Are you ready?

Frieza threw the ball down to the solid chemicals. Gage stepped in front of it, blocking it, but struggling to hold on. The weight was tremendous.

Gage: (straining) Frieza...Grrr! This has to way like a ton!

Frieza: Kiss your friends goodbye! MUHAHAHAHA!

Nick came down to help, but Gage wouldn't allow it.

Gage: NO...NICK...GET TWILIGHT AND THE OTHERS TO...TO SAFETY...NOW!

Super Nick: No! Your still injured. You may not make it.

Both struggled to hold it back, but the ball wasn't going anywhere thanks to Nicks added efforts.

Gage: I'll...be alright...but you and...the rest of the Legendary...Force will...die! GET THEM TO SAFETY AAHHHHH!

Nick nodded and left the heavy burden just for Gage as he went to notify the others. The energy attack was now pushing down to the chemicals, melting them, but not touching them just yet.

Gage: Frieza! No...have...mercy!

He only responded by adding more energy. Gage glanced over to the gang and saw Twilight open a portal out of the blast radius, hopefully back to Ponyville. The chemicals were completely melted. Gage's knees were submerged in the liquid, then his chest. He held his arms, then his shoulders went under. The smell of chemicals gagged him.

Gage: Frieza! Ahhh!

Air bubbles came from the surface of the chemicals. Slowly, the ball began to rise up, inches from the surface of the liquid.

Gage: (warcry) NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I. CANT. GIVE. UP! AAAHHHHH! My friends have to get out FIRST!

Frieza: Incredible my friend, thats a lot of power you still are holding it up...

He pushed his arm forward, making half the ball go into the flammable chemicals.

Frieza:...but I was holding back.

Frieza shielded his face with his arms. The giant pool of deadly chemicals lit up and exploded with the force of 1/2 a nuke. The entire area was turned flatter than a parking lot. Not a trace of the plant anywhere. Not even a crumb of concrete or one damn rebar bar! All of it was gone. Frieza and Gage both survived, but Gage was done, broken, charred, and so close to death. He stood up and barely managed to walk towards the top of a black hill. Frieza landed next to him, injured somewhat, but much better off than Gage was. Still, the brave pony/human warrior raised his fists up in a fighting position and threw a pathetic punch at him. Frieza slapped him in the jaw with his tail, sending blood all over the place, and making Gage fall. Frieza began to wrap his tail around Gage's throat. Gage tried to escape, like a fly running from a spider, but it was no use. He was in Frieza's strong tail, and the circulation of both air and blood were stopped. Gage bit his teeth down hard, and reached for Frieza, but his hand dropped. Then, a golden saw blade cut off half of Frieza's tail.

Super Nick: Back off!

Gage: (near death)...my...golden hero...

Super Nick: You'd think I'd miss this party?

Of course, he was still in his super form, otherwise his attack wouldn't have done anything.

Super Nick: Take this emerald...

Nick tossed a red emerald to where Gage would reach it.

Super Nick: ...Heh! Now, think healing thoughts!

Nick knew that Gage was his only hope. He could buy him some time to heal, then end Frieza. Even he would have a hard time keeping up with a retro super sonic, right?

Gage: Okay, damn you...work your magic!

Gage grabbed the emerald tighter. It started to glow, then he did as well.

Gage: (hysterical) Thats it! Keep going!

He started to regain his vitality. Gage stared at the glowing jewel as it was healing him. He didn't know how, but he knew it was somehow.

Gage: This strength...THIS INCREDIBLE STRENGTH! If I would have known chaos emeralds could do THIS to your body, I would have done this a long time ago. Now I'm at full power too! I've never felt this good.

Nick was still effectively keeping Frieza occupied, but he was catching up to the golden hedgehog fast. He grabbed him and jumped to the ground. Nick was injured badly, as Frieza jumped up and down on his stomach. Gage landed by Frieza, and before he even had time to react, Gage roundhouse kicked Frieza sending him flying into a building.

Gage: You okay?

Super Nick: I'm fine...don't worry about me, just end this now!

Gage gave a thumbs up and grabbed Frieza from the rubble.

Gage: Take this you bastard!

The alicorn human grabbed him by the tail and swung him around like a wrecking ball, slamming him into the ground, trees, cars, everything in sight. Then Gage knelt and broke Frieza's back across his knees. He layed there on the ground, completely motionless. It was over. But, if Frieza was going down, so would Gage.

Gage: Any last words?

Frieza: Yes...you win Gage...I...admit defeat...

These words shocked Gage

Gage: Gah! What... what did you say?

Frieza: You showed me what true strength is...and for that..._*cough_ for that I-I thank you...

Gage eased back a bit, and lowered his power.

Frieza: Go ahead...Do your...worst.

Gage extended his hand out to Frieza. Nick jumped at this sight.

Gage: No Frieza, you will still live, I'm not going to kill you.

Both Frieza and Nick lost it, but Frieza faked it.

Gage: You haven't managed to kill too many people, don't get me wrong, THATS A BAD THING DAMN YOU! But, if you learned your lesson, I will spare you.

He placed his hand on his chest and gave Frieza some of his energy. Gage only smiled.

Gage: Now, leave this place, don't make me come back here to kill you. Thats an order, AND a promise!

Frieza stood up with only about 1/2 of his power left.

Gage: Now, hand over the chaos breaker shard Frieza!

Frieza gave Gage the small piece of the jewel to them. Gage and Nick walked off to open a portal away from Frieza.

Super Nick: Gage! Why the hell did you do that?

Gage: Nick, we all deserve a second chance. Don't worry, he won't hurt anyone. And if he does, hes DEAD!

He stood there like a statue for a long time, until the duo were far enough from them. He summoned 2 dark energy discs and tossed them at Gage and Nick.

Super Nick: I KNEW IT!

Gage: FRIEZA! YOU RETARD! AAAAHHHH!

Gage powered up to full power and fled from the 2 energy discs. Gage stopped and caught one like a frisbee, then broke it into little energy droplets. Gage sped off towards the clouds and when he was about a mile in the sky, he sonic rainboomed straight to Frieza.

Gage: DIE!

Gage's horn went straight through Frieza. The 2 were going deep underground now, striking the Earth like a meteorite.

Nick: GAGE!

Nick ran towards the crater. It was deep, very deep. At least a fourth of a mile into the Earth's crust. Quickly Gage ascended out of it, literally illuminating with energy.

Gage: What an idiot!

Nick: Oh well, Once an evil bastard, always an evil bastard.

Gage: (rejoicing) Hehehe! YEAH! WE DID IT! Lets go home. That's 3 chaos breaker shards.

Nick: Wait a minute! How are we supposed to GET home!

Gage: Speaking of home, Nick where do you come from? How the hell did you get here! Heh, I never even bothered to ask you.

Nick: Uhhh...well? I mean, I'm not sure. One moment I'm was out on a run through the everfree forest, then I got in a fight with this hydra. Then I dove into a cave to hide from it, but I slipped down this cavern, and I found myself in the bottom of the cave. When I ran back up, everything was normal. The landmarks, the ponies, except for you. When I found you fighting that one pony...well, I guess you know the rest.

Gage: How interesting. So, we must be both have alternate universes. One mirrors the other, but that still dosen't explain why I'm not in yours and you aren't in mine.

Nick: Well, both of us are off-worlders. We didn't come into the picture for a while.

Nick and Gage stared at the barren waste.

Gage: Listen, enough with this, we need to get out of this place. But how?

Nick: Try to do the portal spell!

Gage: I could, but it would be too risky. I don't really know how to control it like my mother and Twilight do

Gage and Nick both thought for a moment, then Nick snapped his fingers and laughed.

Nick: (happy) Hahaha! Got it! Think you can pull it off Gage?

Gage: I can try can't I?

Nick: Okay. Heres what you need to do...

* * *

June 8th - 6:30 P.M.

Discord

Washington D.C. - Earth

* * *

Discord was watching the whole fight through his TV. He wasn't very happy at what he saw. Discord's throne room was in the white house, but it was all crazy and weird now, thanks to Discord.

Discord: (pissed) No! NONONONONOOOO! Gage is stronger than I thought! This isn't good. He defeated Frieza much easier than I thought.

In the corner of the oval office was Liam's holding cell. Discord walked over to it.

Discord: However, I have absolute confidence in you, my friend. Even now, your power is the strongest in the universe! MUHAHAHA!

He sat back down at the presidents desk.

Discord: He will be coming after me next. Oh well, there is no way he can kill me. Not at all! Nothing can.

Meanwhile, a man dressed in stealthy clothing was en route to assassinate Discord. Armed with his customized R700, he aimed down the scope and at Discord's head.

Stranger: Messing with my country will ya? Kill off almost the whole country, I'll show you, you bastard.

Discord heard a noise, so he turned around to the assassin, but he ducked next to a giant block of cheese for cover.

Stranger: This shit is trippy!

He used the bayonet to cut a thick slice. He ate it. Putting the tasty cheese aside, he went back to aiming at Discord. He turned around to stare directly at his assassin, but before Discord could react, the trigger was pulled, and Discord was shot in the head. The bullet ricochet back and struck right into the assassins leg.

Stranger: AHHH!

Discord snapped his fingers, then the assassin landed hard on the presidents desk.

Discord: Oh Ray, when will you learn?

Ray: (stuttering) What?! Bu-but...

Discord: But nothing, this pea shooter won't do anything against me!

Ray: But, I know it can! I remember when Gage shot you twice, and it nearly killed you!

Discord: Listen here Ray! I'm gonna take you to Gage, okay? When I do, tell him, he stands no chance against me. You got that?!

Ray tried to run away, but because of his leg, he wasn't going to get very far. He was turned to stone, then tossed into a portal, headed towards Ponyville. Gage's victory is indeed a great one. Now, not only is Equestria safe now, but so is Mobius. 3 shards of the Chaos Breaker are now in the grasp of our heroes. What's in store for them next time? Find out on the next chapter!

* * *

End of Chapter 10. Finally, Frieza is defeated. Dont worry DBZ fans, more of that to come later, but the next enemy Gage and his team will be fighting will probably be the agent of chaos himself. See ya next time my friends! Please, feedback would be nice. A character you would like added in, or a crossover idea would be even nicer. C'mon, you know you want to right? Okay, see ya guys soon! As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	11. With You, Friends

Chapter 11 - With You, Friends

June 8th, 2013 - 7:30 P.M.

Gage

Ponyville

* * *

Vinyl Scratch: (nervous) Oh man! Oh man!

The DJ paced back and forth worried for her friend

Vinyl Scratch: I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend!

She was back in Twilight's library, along with the whole Legendary force, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity too.

Pinkie Pie: (bubbly) Oh don't worry Vinyl! Gage it tough. He will make it back for his congratulations-on-saving-the-world party. Oh its gonna be so much fun.

Twilight: I'm worried! What if Gage isn't strong enough?

Rarity: Darling, if there is one thing you need to know about my Gage, it's that he never backs down. He's the strongest pony ever. For the love of Celestia, he even yanked a sword out of himself one time. Don't you remember that?

She did have a point, but Frieza could have easily done that himself. He was no doubt stronger than Gage in his pony body, but did his human shape increase his power THAT significantly?

Gage: (telepathy) _HEY! Twilight!? Can you hear me?!_

All the people looked around in the room, because they heard Gage's voice.

Gage: _Twilight! Answer me please!_

Twilight: Gage? Is that you? Where are you?

Gage: _I'm talking to you from another world. We won Twilight! HAHAHAHAHA! We did it!_

All the ponies in the room cheered loudly, and screamed for him.

Gage: _Why thank you guys, but I couldn't have done it without my team. Are they all there Twilight?_

Twilight: Yep! Were all here!

Pinkie Pie: Hurry up and get here! We have an awesome surprise for you!

Gage: _Okay Pinkie! Hahaha! __But we are kind of stuck here._

Twilight started to freak out.

Gage: _Now now, we aren't stuck here permanently Twi, but we do need you to come get us. Think you can do that for us?_

Twilight: Yes! I'll be there in a minute!

Twilight trotted to the door and opened it. Quickly she turned around to tell them something.

Twilight: Listen guys, get Princess Luna and Celestia, as well Applejack, Fluttershy, and the cutie mark crusaders okay? I'm gonna go get Gage and Nick.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie!

* * *

Back with Nick and Gage

* * *

Gage: Ok yeah, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that.

Gage and Nick started to laugh, as they heard every word that Twilight had said. Twilight opened the portal in front of the 2 boys. They could see Ponyville, and what looked like Twilight's house. Twilight stepped through it.

Twilight: So, did you guys beat Frieza? Did you get the shard of the Chaos Breaker?

Gage: Yep! Sure did! If it wasn't for Nick here, then I would have been strangled.

Gage in his pony form, flashed Twilight his gem.

Twilight: Oh Nick!

Twilight rushed over to him. Twilight gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush redder than Gage's mane.

Nick: Hehehehe! Well...you know...it was nothing.

Twilight: Well, lets get you two back home!

The purple unicorn practically shoved the 2 warriors through the portal.

Gage: (relieved) Ahhh. Home at last!

Both Gage and Nick turned to notice Twilight's door slammed shut. Gage automatically knew what that was all about.

Gage: (teasing) Hey Twilight? Who went into your house? It sounded like Applejack.

Twilight: (lying) Uhhh. Applejack? Why would you say that? hehe!

Gage: Well then, what's that delicious smell coming from your house? Did you make steamed vegetables? Some soup? Oh man, those are my favorite!

Nick: Eww! What kind of a kid are you Gage?

Gage: Dude, I'm a pony, I cant eat meat and all the crap that a human can. It sucks, it makes me completely sick to my stomach to the point where I'm weak, and nauseous.

Nick: Good point.

Gage walked to the door and opened it. He was greeted by a whole bunch of his friends.

Everypony: SURPRISE!

Gage: (faking) Holy shit! Damn, I just had no idea! Hahaha!

Everypony was here. Shadow, Rarity, Knuckles, Vinyl Scratch, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Celestia, Luna, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were all here.

Pinkie Pie: Heya Gage! Welcome back!

Gage: Why did you guys throw me this party? Its not my birthday for another 2 weeks or so.

Pinkie Pie: This is a little something for saving Ponyville from Dr. Eggman, and saving Sonic's world from Frieza!

Gage: Well, thanks.

Gage sniffed the air again, his mouth instantly drooled.

Gage: Dude, wheres the food? Oh my GOD I'm so hungry, I could eat a damn pony.

Pinkie Pie gasped.

Gage: Figuratively speaking of course, now WHERE IS IT?

Pinkie Pie: Uhh. It's right there over by the table.

There was candy to spare and a few vegetable trays, but nothing too wholesome, except an apple pie. Gage sat the apple pie down and dug into it.

Applejack: Uh sugarcube? That apple pie was for everyone.

Gage continued to munch on the pie. Applejack didn't mind too much, even though it was rude, there were still plenty of apple pies to go around.

Bon-Bon: Man Gage, you eat that pie faster than Soarin does.

Gage looked up to see Bon-Bon, a yellowish pony with a dark blue and pink mane that curled at the end. She had the same color of eyes that Gage did, a sky blue/cyan color.

Gage: (mouthful) How do you know my name? *swallows Eh, sorry.

Bon-Bon couldn't help but giggle.

Bon-Bon: (cheerful) Everypony knows who you are silly!

Gage: Is that so?

Bon-Bon: Listen, could you do me a favor?

Gage: Sure!

Bon-Bon: Can you go super pony for me? Word is, your the strongest pony in Equestria!

Gage: (arrogant) Ohoho! Not in here sweetheart, It would make a hell of a mess.

Rarity: GAGE! What are you doing calling Bon-Bon a sweetheart?!

Rarity ran over to Gage and clobbered him in the face. Of course, it didn't injure Gage too much.

Gage: Uhh. Sorry my love! Slip of the tongue.

Lyra: Wait, you 2 are going out?

Gage: Yes indeed we are! I love you Rarity, and sorry for calling her that. I'm used to being a bachelor. So Bon-Bon, do you want me to show you how strong I truly am?

Nick: Oh come on you show-off!

Trixie: Pffft. Surely your not as powerful as Trixie.

Rarity, Gage, Nick, Lyra, Bon-Bon, and Trixie stepped outside really fast. Gage found a nice spot to power up at while the rest sat back to watch

Gage: Are you ready?

Bon-Bon: Do it!

Gage: (powering up) Hehehehehe! Brace yourself. hhheeeeyyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Gage powered up to a relatively small power, when it grew, his eyes eventually whitened out. Then his static power charged his hair up. The white fire aura surrounded him. It began to build on him, seeming to come from thin air itself. The ground began to quake slightly.

Bon-Bon: (astounded) Whoa Whooohoo Gage! Incredible!

Gage: Oh, I'm not done yet!

His body glowed white, until it was a silhouette of white. The shape turned human, then the light receded and formed Gage with only his swimming trunks on.

Lyra: (amazed) A HUMAN!

Nick: What's so impressive!? Were humans! See?

Lyra's eyes twitched.

Lyra: 2...2 HUMANS?

Gage: (powering up) AHHHHH!

Gage screamed powering up nearly to the max. All the ponies outside were having difficulties keeping their balance. The ground was shaking too hard.

Rarity: Gage! Stop! Your gonna shake Ponyville apart!

Gage dropped his fists to his hips and let his power naturally return to the environment.

Gage: (happy) Is that what you wanted to see Bon-Bon?

Bon-Bon: Yes, Gage, that's awesome! All my friends told me that you weren't really that strong, and you weren't really Celestia's son, but only her son would be able to do such a thing. I never believed them!

Gage: Well, It's getting dark, let's get our flanks inside!

Everyone went inside but Gage and Trixie were last. Trixie stood and stared at Gage.

Gage: After you ma'am!

Trixie shot him daggers. Gage thought little of it and walked off. Gage, still in his human form walked in and nailed his head on the doorway, causing him to bust his ass.

Gage: OW! Damnit!

He walked through Twilight's library towering over all the ponies.

Luna: Gage? Is that you?

Gage: Sure is aunt Luna!

He gave his aunt a big hug. Gage and Luna were the exact same height.

Gage: How have you been? Oh, by the way, does it suck to be 6 feet tall all the time?

Luna: After thousands of years, you get used to it. Anyways, sweetheart, did you get that Chaos Breaker shard from Frieza?

Gage reached into his pocket and grabbed it. He handed it to her.

Luna: Great! We will make sure to give this to your mother. Does this make 3? Your doing such a great job! Now, go have fun. This is YOUR party after all...

Everyone stared at Gage like he was a freakshow.

Luna: (whispering)...but you might want to go back to a pony.

Gage: Oh, good idea!

He quickly transformed in front of everybody, which kind of freaked them all out. Gage took a seat in one of Twilight's chairs. The cutie mark crusaders came to him.

Scootaloo: Hey there Gage!

Gage: Hey Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle. You guys ready to get your cutie marks?

Applebloom: Well Gage, we were gonna have a sleepover at my house tonight, could we maybe do this tomorrow?

Gage sighed.

Gage: Oh well, I guess so.

The cutie mark Crusaders laughed and nodded their heads, then walked off. Gage let a sharp exhale out, then he got comfortable in his seat.

Gage: Today was a good day!

Carrot Top: And it's not over yet! Nick is fixing to sing a song!

Gage: Really! Hoho man, this I gotta see!

Nick was fixing to sing one of his favorite songs for everybody. Twilight was on a piano as Nick tossed the sheet music over to her.

Nick: Think you can play that for me?

She nodded, as Nick went human. Nick took a deep breath and started singing, Hallelujah, by Rufus Wainwright. He sang it beautifully

_I heard that there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth,_

_The minor fall, the major lift,_

_The baffled king composing hallelujah!_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

Everyone in the room was staring at Nick, some smiling, Octavia was crying listening to the beautiful song. And most mares hearts were stolen.

Gage: Damn Nick...

_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_maybe I have been here before_

_I know this room. I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

By this point, most of the mares were smiling and crying at Nick's awesome voice. Then Rarity came over to Gage

Gage: RARITY! That song made me think of you.

Rarity: It's so good to see you safe and sound. Your going to hurt yourself one of these days fighting.

Gage: Ehehehe, yeah. I got the hell beat outta me today.

Rarity: Wow! Nick's amazing.

Gage: No...your amazing.

The white unicorn blushed. Gage hugged his marefriend tightly.

_There was a time, you let me know_

_What's real and going ob below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you?_

_The holy dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a god above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night,_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The song ended. Twilight stopped playing the piano, and clapped her hoofs.

Gage: (cheering) Yeah NICK! WHOOO!

Nick smiled and gave Gage a thumbs up. Ponies cheered and shouted and praised Nick for his beautiful singing voice

Nick: Hheheh! Thank you! Thank you! I'm here all week! HEHEHEHE!

Gage: Nick...That was...BADASS! You can sing even better than me!

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Shadow was keeping to himself in the dark upper part of the library. He was laying on the railing of the balcony with some punch in his hand.

Shadow: Hmm. I must be in hell! Tsss, ponies. Give me a break!

The black hedgehog looked all over the place.

Shadow: Although it is peaceful here, and quiet. I like that. Maybe I can get used to this. At least I'm still in my normal body.

Just outside of Twilight's library, a stone statue fell from the sky, putting a big ass dent into the ground. It was a man frozen in stone, with a sniper rifle in his hand. Shadow being the badass he is, wasn't surprised.

Shadow: Whoa! What is that thing!? It looks like a G.U.N. soldier frozen in stone!

He jumped off of the balcony to investigate it.

Shadow: Hmm.

On the statue read, "A message from Discord"

Discord will be next on Gage's list. Why did he send Ray to Ponyville? Does Ray, Gage, and the rest really even stand a chance against Discord? Find out next time! As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	12. 4 New Cutie Marks (Part 1)

Chapter 12 - 4 New Cutie Marks

June 8th, 2013 - 9:00 P.M.

Gage

Rarity's House

* * *

Rarity and her boyfriend, Gage were walking home to her house. Pinkies party as usual was a great success ad they were most of the time. The cutie mark crusaders were following them back for their sleepover. They stayed back about 10 feet, just in case they got a bit intimate.

Gage: Rarity? Why don't you guys have any cool stuff like humans do?

Rarity: What do you mean darling?

Gage: You have NO technology whatsoever. You guys don't have any TV, video games, cars, cell phones, 4 wheelers. Man, I could go on and on!

Rarity: What are those things? I've never even heard of a video game before.

Gage: Ho man! They are pretty fun. Tell you what, whenever Earth isn't a hellhole and after I kill Discord, I'll show you what humans can offer you guys.

Rarity looked awfully skeptical.

Gage: Trust me. Most people can't live without all of those things!

Meanwhile, the cutie mark crusaders were talking behind them.

Applebloom: Oh I can't wait for tomorrow! We'll get our cutie marks for sure with Gage!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, and maybe if were lucky, he will get his too!

Gage: Maybe. Well were here girls!

Rarity unlocked the door to her house, and the crusaders busted through the door giggling and playing.

Gage: Girls, don't stay up too late! We have a big day tomorrow!

Of course, the tenacious trio did not listen to Gage.

Rarity: (seductively) What do you say you come in my room?

Gage: Oh! I see where this is going.

She shot Gage those irresistible eyes. Gage followed like a lost puppy into her room.

Rarity: What do you say we open my wine you got me?

Little did Rarity know, Gage HATED wine.

Gage: (nervous) Uhh. Yeah! Sure! I love wine. Yeeaahhh!

Pouring a glass of wine for both of them, Gage handed her a glass.

Gage: Rarity, I'm more of an Applejack Daniels man myself, but for you, I'll drink this...delicious wine! Hehe

Rarity: (flirtatious) Your so cute when your lying.

Gage: Huh?

Rarity: (seductive) I can read a stallion like a book, and I've read you all over!

Gage: (flirtacious) Hehe, Nice baby! Oh my gosh! Rarity! Your hoofs looks so heavy...

He grabbed Rarity's free hoof and held it gently.

Gage: Let me hold it for you. A toast, to our love sweetheart!

Rarity sipped on her glass as Gage downed his whole glass to get it over with.

Gage: _*coughing_ Oh damnit!

Rarity: What was that?

Gage: (nervous) Uhh, nothing dearest! hehehe! So...Listen Rarity? What do you say me and you go on a date sometime?

Rarity: Oh that sounds wonderful darling, but where?

Gage: At my place, back at Earth! I'll give you the grand tour!

Rarity: Oh no dear! I couldn't possibly head to Earth! It's dangerous!

Gage: No! I meant whenever I defeat Discord. There is so much to do, so much to see. You will be treated like royalty there. You wouldn't have to lift a hoof! You'll be treated like the princess you are.

Rarity: Really? Oh that sounds wonderful! Do they have spa's there?

Gage: Hahaha! Do they have spa's you ask! Of course! They probably have 50 kinds of different spas. They have arcades, baseball games, water parks, amusement parks, cruises, you name it.

Rarity: Oh dear, that sounds wonderful! You would really do that for me?

Gage: Of course Rarity. Your my girlfriend, and well, I love you.

Rarity charged at Gage and gave him a big wet kiss on the lips.

Rarity: I love you too.

Both of them closed their eyes and kissed once more. They fell on Rarity's bed, as things got a little more heated. Then, sparkles started to form all over Gage's flank. Both Gage and Rarity grew exited.

Rarity: Oh sweetheart, your getting your cutie mark!

Gage: YES! I hope it looks badass!

When the sparkles disappeared, a mid-sized red heart was revealed on Gage's side.

Rarity: (loving) Aww! Your special talent is love? How adorable.

Gage's eyes twitched. Love wasn't his special talent, he just knew it somehow. There has to be some sort of mistake. He looked as if he were going to explode.

Rarity: Darling? Are you alright?

Gage settled down, as he hatched an idea.

Gage: (psycotic) Hon? Can I have another glass of wine?

The super pony held out the glass of wine.

* * *

7 glasses of wine later...

* * *

Gage grumbled to himself as he wasn't exactly happy about what had happened.

Gage: (slurring)...grrr...damn cutie mark...love...HA!

He walked upstairs to go to sleep. He would sleep very well tonight. The cutie mark crusaders were up there talking about what kind of cutie marks they might get.

Gage: Oh no! I can't let the girls see THIS! Not THIS!

Gage looked the room over and noticed his old hoodie that Rarity made for him. He teleported over there to avoid being spotted.

Applebloom: Hey yall, did you hear that?

Gage: (whispering) Oh damn!

The cutie mark crusaders walked over as Gage struggled to get the hoodie on. He slid the back part over his rump just in time.

Gage: Heeeeey girls!

Scootloo: Oh, hey there Gage!

Gage: Listen girls, I'm tired. Hehe, you know how fighting an evil tyrant can do that to you right. HEhehehe, hehehee!

The 3 stared at him.

Gage: Uggh. Listen just keep it down please, and try to get some sleep. After all we got a big day tomorow ladies.

The girls smiled and giggled as well. As Gage hit the hay, the 3 little fillies played, truth or dare for a while

* * *

June 9th, 2013 - 8:00 A.M.

* * *

The Crusaders: Gage! Wake up! Wake up! Hahaha! It's morning!

The crusaders jumped on him as hard as possible. They knew it wouldn't hurt him.

Gage: (happy) Oh, hahah! Okay girls, I'm up! I'm up!

Gage stood up, yawned, and stretched as the crusaders ran about the room, so exited.

Sweetie Belle: Oh I just know I'm gonna get an awesome cutie mark!

Gage: Well, LETS GO! Rarity! I'm taking your sister and her friends to the everfree forest to get their cutie marks, so I'll be back in a couple of hours.

Rarity: Okay, just be back before...WAIT A MINUTE! You are NOT taking them to the everfree forest! It's far too dangerous.

Rarity dashed up the stairs and hollered at Gage.

Gage: Oh come on Rarity! As long as they stay with me, what can go wrong?

Rarity: Well, I guess if they stay close to you, your right.

Gage: Thanks sweetheart! I love you!

The alicorn kissed Rarity goodbye as all of them marched down the stairs. Gage took off with the crusaders headed to sugarcube corner.

Scootaloo: So Gage, how can we get our cutie marks?

Gage: Whew! Isn't it hot out here?

Sweetie Belle: Well maybe if you didn't wear that jacket Gage.

Gage: (nervous) Uhh. Yeah.

Gage looked around and noticed a fruit stand. Next to it was a makeshift ramp. Gage grew a bright idea.

Gage: Oh my gosh. That's it!

Scootaloo: What?

Gage: Scootaloo. You know how to ride scooters right?

Scootaloo: Uhhh, yeah I'm pretty good with scooters.

Gage: Well I have a badass plan! Stay here! I'm gonna go to Earth real fast. Don't move!

Gage ran to Twilight's house as fast as he could. He found Nick singing a song to Twilight. Gage asked Twilight to open a portal to Earth. Within a minute, Gage came out with a small white four wheeler and sprinted back to it.

Twilight: Gage, what is that?

Gage: No time! Gotta run!

Gage threw the four wheeler across his back and flew back to the cutie mark crusaders.

Gage: Sorry for taking so long girls.

Applebloom: What are you talkin about. Yall were gone for 2 minutes!

Gage: Okay Scootaloo. Get on this thing.

Gage threw the four wheeler on the ground. Scootaloo climbed on it and put a helmet on.

Gage: Lemme give you the rundown on this thing. See this thing by the handle? That's the throttle. These 2 levers next to the handles are the brakes. You use the handles to steer.

Scootaloo: Awesome! This thing is WAY more sophisticated than my scooter.

Gage: Just be careful okay? It hauls ass! And it's a little touchy, so be really gentle with it...

Scootaloo nailed the throttle, flying straight through Ponyville.

Gage: Oh no!

Sweetieb Belle: What do we do?

Gage quickly transformed into a human. He scooped up the other 2 on his shoulders and took off.

Gage: Hold on girls!

With his super fast speed, he quickly caught up to Scootaloo. Because it was saturday, the place was packed witch wasn't good. Scootaloo was flying through Ponyville, going about 35 miles per hour. She was screaming her lungs off.

Gage: Scootaloo! Hit the brakes!

When they got closer, they noticed that she wasn't screaming because she was scared of the four wheeler, she was screaming with joy.

Scootaloo: (thrilled) Whohoooo!

She grazed only a few ponies. She skillfully maneuvered through even the busiest part of Ponyville.

Scootaloo: This. Is. Awsome!

Gage, Applebloom & Scootaloo: Watch out!

She was driving straight into a dead end. There was a cart that would provide a ramp, but it was an easy 20 foot drop. She decided to hit it anyways, so she sped up.

Gage: SCOOTALOO!

She flew through the air on that 200 pound speed demon. She flapped her wings to give her extra air and got at least 3 seconds of hangtime. She landed hard on the pavement on all four wheels as smooth as possible knocking over a cabbage stand.

Earth pony: MY CABBAGES!

Scootaloo: This is the coolest thing ever!

Then on Scootaloo's orange flank a cutie mark formed. It was that of a steering wheel and a lightning bolt through it.

Scootaloo: No. WAY! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Scootaloo was so exited that she wasn't paying attention where she was going. She was headed straight for Colgate the unicorn.

Gage: Brakes Scootaloo! BRAKES!

Scootaloo slammed the brakes as hard as possible, but the momentum was too great. Gage stepped in front of Colgate and caught the 4 wheeler by the frame, with the 2 little fillies still on his shoulders. The 4 wheeler came to a dead stop.

Gage: Hehe! Sorry about that Colgate. _*transforms back to pony_

Colgate was still bracing for impact. When she realized she was okay, she then pecked Gage on the cheek.

Colgate: Thanks Gage. Your the best!

Gage smiled at her.

Gage: Your welcome, but don't tell Rarity what you just did okay?

She nodded and blushed, then she ran off. Once all of that was taken care of, he turned to Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle: Oh my Celestia! Scootaloo, you must be stoked!

She was shaking in excitement, completely off the walls about her new cutie mark.

Scootaloo: This is great! Gage you actually did it!

Gage: All I did was help Scootaloo. You did the rest.

Scootaloo revved the engine a few times.

Gage: You can go ahead and keep that 4 wheeler. I think your gonna want it anyways. It was mine when I was around your age. I even named it. Its White Lightning! Get it? It's a Kawasaki KFX 700, but it's tuned WAY down. That thing will go about 150 miles per hour, which would somewhat keep up with Rainbow Dash. It is 100% completely illegal. Nothing on it is aftermarket. Well, which one of you girls want to get their cutie marks next?

Both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle freaked out screaming, "Pick me! Pick me!"

Gage: Alright girls, relax. I'm starved. What do you say we grab a bite to eat?

Applebloom: Oh. I made some food for us to eat last night.

She pulled out a whole banquet of delicious food from her saddle bag. Apple pies, apple fries, applejams, mostly apple stuff. Quickly everyone grabbed some food. All of them smelled it and praised it just for its aroma.

Gage: Oh my god, Applebloom. All this stuff smells downright delicious!

Applebloom: Well, don't stand there with your mouth's open, dig in!

Gage took a slice of apple pie. He suspected something was wrong. It smelled like the perfect apple pie. It was like a mixture of apples and cinnamon, but would it taste that good? Surely a little filly no older than 8 couldn't make such an awesome pie. Gage hesitantly took a bite of it.

Applebloom: So, what do yall think?

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle took a slice of pie and ate it too.

Scootaloo: Applebloom. It's the best piece of apple pie I've ever eaten!

Gage: No. Its like crazy good! It's like someone took my taste buds and amplified them and then someone gave me this slice of pie, and then I ate it. ITS SO GOOD APPLEBLOOM!

Applebloom: Aww, ya really think so?

Gage stood up after eating his 4th slice.

Gage: Quick! To sweet apple acres! I got a great idea.

* * *

A half an hour later, at sweet apple acres...

* * *

Scootaloo led the way on her new favorite thing ever. Gage held the other girls in his hoofs and followed her. Scootaloo killed the 4 wheelers engine and parked it. As usual, Big Macintosh and Applejack were tending to their apple trees. Both of them saw Gage and started to walk over to him.

Gage: Tell you what girls, why don't you run off and play for a few minutes. The big kids need to talk.

They all agreed, but all they really did was marvel at Scootaloo's cutie mark, and talked about how they couldn't wait to achieve their own.

Big Macintosh: Howdy ho there Gage!

Gage: Hehey! How's it hanging Big Mac? AJ?

Applejack: Good! Well, what brings yourself to sweet apple acres?

Gage: Well, your little sister and her friends are trying to earn their cutie marks...

Applejack: Oh boy. Again? Hahaha!

Applejack began to laugh with her brother following behind her.

Gage: Yeah only this time its different mind you! That little pegasus Scootaloo? Yeah, she actually got her's. With a little help from an earth manufactured company known as Kawasaki, she has been quite the badass on that four wheeler.

Big Macintosh: You mean, she actually got one now?

Gage: Yes sir. By the way, how are you and Fluttershy doing? You guys getting along okay?

Big Mac smiled at the thought of her.

Big Macintosh: Oh were getting along better than ever! As a matter of fact, Fluttershy is my fiancee.

Gage: (shocked) Whoa! You mean, you guys...

Big Macintosh: Are getting married? We sure are!

Gage: Oh man, that's awesome. Congratulations! And to think, that pretty young thing had a crush on me like a few weeks ago.

Big Macintosh: (threatening) What!?

Applejack: _*giggles_

Big Macintosh wasn't one to get mad easily, so he let it slide.

Big Macintosh: Well, anyways. Thanks. I'll make sure to send you an invite to our wedding okay?

Gage: Sure thing!

Applejack: So, what are you doing here with the cutie mark crusaders?

Gage: Well, I'm trying to help Applebloom out with her cutie mark. She makes the best pies I've ever had. They are sublime!

Applejack: (surprised) What? Applebloom cooks? Since when?

Gage: I'm not sure. If you want, you can come watch her. She's gonna bake in your barn after all.

Applejack: I might just have to go ahead and check my sister out. I reckon she be a chip off the old block if she could bake.

Gage whistled at the girls.

Gage:_ *whistles_ Hey! Lets get your cutie mark now Applebloom!

Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle all rushed in to AJ's house with Gage and Applejack slowly walking in.

Applejack: Are you sure that she can cook that good? After all, she is awfully young.

Gage: I'm very confident actually. As a matter of fact, why don't we have a little get together here at sweet apple acres?!

Applejack: Are you sure? It sounds like a lot of fun but...what if she's not the best cook?

Gage: Oh she is. I know it.

The 2 walked in and already Applebloom had all of her stuff ready to go.

Gage: Scootaloo? Do me a favor would ya?

Scootaloo: Sure Gage, anything for you!

Gage: (cocky) Get on White Lightning and go tell everypony that were having a BIG meal made just by Applebloom! Tell them to bring anypony and tell them to tell them to bring anypony, Applebloom has everything covered!

Applejack and Applebloom both looked really shocked

Applebloom: WHAT?!

Applejack: Gage, that's a lot of pressure on my little sister.

Gage went over to Applebloom and transformed human, so he could kneel down to her.

Gage: Listen Applebloom, what I said about that apple pie, that was the god's honest truth. It was flawless! There is no WAY in hell you could disappoint anypony that will be here for the meal. You wanna get your cutie mark don't ya?

Applebloom: Yes sir! More than anything!

Gage: Then lets get to work eh?

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

Applebloom was working her flank off. The room was filled with the smell of baking pies, cookies, candy, vegetables and more. It was incredibly hot in the room, and Gage was about to melt.

Applejack: Gage? Your face is nearly as red as Appleblooms mane. Why don't yall take that jacket off. Its summer for Celestia's sake.

Gage: (yelling) NO! Uhh...I mean...no. I can't.

Gage: _Come on Gage. If you can fight a giant mechanical army and an evil alien, then you can endure this heat!_

Applejack: Come on sugarcube, don't be silly! Take it off!

Gage sighed in defeat. It was too damn hot in there.

Gage: Fine!

He took the hoodie off as if he was really embarrassed, and the first thing Applejack, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom noticed was his cutie mark.

Applejack: Sugarcube! Ya got your cutie mark!

Applebloom: Its a heart!

Both of the girls "awwwwd" at it, while Gage shuttered in disgust.

Gage: Don't get me wrong, I love Rarity, but I really think this is a mistake!

Applebloom: It's nothing to be ashamed of Gage. I bet all the mares in the town would get a kick out of it. And hey! You care more about mares opinions than stallions right?

Gage: Well thats true but, just forget about it okay?

A moment of silence went by, then they all started to laugh really hard. Even Gage did kind of

Gage: Awww come on girls! Your rubbing it in! Hahahaha!

At last, Gage has received his cutie mark! But could a heart really be his mark forever? Is love his talent? Or could their be more? Find out on the next badass chapter! As always, review, favorite, and follow! IF thats okay with you?


	13. 4 New Cutie Marks (Part 2)

Chapter 13 - 4 New Cutie Marks (part 2)

June 9th, 2013 - Noon

Twilight

Near Twilight's house.

* * *

While Gage, Applebloom, and the rest of the crusades were at Applejack's place, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Spike, and Twilight were all standing near the statue that Shadow discovered. It was a huge puzzle.

Shadow: See? He's been here ever since last night.

Sonic: Who is this?

Twilight: Whoever this is, it's a human. It's not Gage. This guy dosen't have a horn or wings, and it's not Nick. He isn't dressed like him and his hair isn't greased.

Knuckles: Should we tell Gage?

Twilight: Did this guy stare at a cockatrice or something?

Shadow: Can you assist him Twilight?

Twilight: Well, I'm sure I have a book of spells that can help me out. Spike?

Spike: Yes Twilight?

Twilight: Look for a book on reversing cockatrice magic please.

Spike: Sure thing Twilight.

Spike went inside the library and searched and searched for it. About 5 minutes later, Owlicious flew down with her book.

Owlicious: Who-Who!

Owlicious dropped the book into Twilights mouth.

Twilight: (mouthful) Hehe! Thank you my loyal pet.

Owlicious: Who-Who! Who-Who!

Owlicious then receded back into the tree house. Twilight paced back and forth through the pages.

Twilight: Hmmm. Lets see here. Stoned spells...stoned spells. AH! Got it!

Following the instructions in the book, she cast a purple colored spell around the statue. Slowly it was de-stoned. The man started to move his fingers, then his arms, then his whole body.

Ray: Whew! Man, that sucked! HEYAAH!

The human flexed and flailed about trying to get rid of the bits of stone still on him.

Ray: What is this!

The stranger looked around.

Sonic: Who are you?

Before the human could talk, he began to transform.

Ray: AHGGGGHH!

The new human shouted in pain. He morphed into a pony seconds after he was released from his stone prison, a unicorn to be precise.

Twilight: So, he's an ordinary human.

Knuckles: What makes you say that?

Twilight: Well, normal humans are involuntarily transformed into a pony when brought here to Equestria. That's why humans are though to simply be a myth. Gage and Nick are the exception. Gage can freely transform from human to alicorn, where Nick can change from hedgehog to...well not human. Maybe I'll tell you later.

The sniper rifle once made from stone, dropped to the ground. This pony had a grey coat, lime green eyes, and a blonde and yellow mane. He was a unicorn, adorned with the cross-hairs of a sniper scope as his cutie mark. He stood up on his 4 hoofs for the first time ever in his life.

Ray: Ohhh man. That hurts! My bones and muscles are so stiff!

Shadow: Now, tell us, who are you!?

Ray: I'm Ray. Where am I? Is Gage here?

Sonic: You know Gage?

Ray: Uhhh, yeah. Gage is my best friend. Can you please tell me where he is? (shocked) WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE?! WHAT IN THE FUCK AM I?

Twilight: Your a pony, your not a human anymore. And as long as your here, then your stuck like this.

Ray: Seriously? How am I supposed to walk, or carry my sniper?

Twilight: Just levitate it.

Ray: Uhhh. HAHAH. Pffft, yeah I would, if I had some magic. Hehehe!

Twilight: _*giggle_ You do silly. Your horn can do stuff like levitation. If you want, I can train you.

Ray: Maybe later, but I need to find him. Now!

Sonic: If you just wait a few hours my friend, you will find him at sweet apple acres. Applebloom is supposed to be making a meal that's way past cool, according to Scootaloo.

Ray: What the...Are those names?

Shadow: Haha! I know right? I thought the same thing!

Ray: MUHAHAAHAHAAAA! Oh my god. Those have to be the gayest names I've ever heard. Dear god. I'm a soldier, not a damn pre-school cartoon!

Twilight: Wait a minute, your a soldier? Like a guard?

Ray: No. I don't guard anything. I FIGHT for the U.S.A, but between World War 3 and the super flu epidemic, its just been one hell of a ride. And its all that DRAGONS FAULT! AHH!

Ray punched the ground, creating a dent in it.

Knuckles: What do you mean? Can you explain.

Ray: Well, right when Gage vanished off the face of the Earth, this dragon-like thing started to attack. It would kill everyone, men, women, children, and he would absorb their souls. They can't even die! (angry) Things only got worse. Instead of towns being destroyed, it eventually came to states, and then even to countries. Determined to stop the creature before it was too late, Europe nuked the hell out of our country. The resulting radiation mutated a man sick with the flu causing Super Influenza or what most people refer to as, the Death Virus. Americans were furious at Europe, so we attacked. All together 3.4 Billion human lives have been removed from the Earth, and it hasn't even been a month! Genocide is imminent, and I think Gage is the only one who can stop him.

Twilight: Dear Celestia! Thats...HORRIBLE! The dragon thing your talking about is Discord.

Sonic: Yeah! Discord dosen't stand a chance! Not with Gage on our side.

Shadow: Hmph!

Twilight: Well, you can come with us Ray. Your always welcome in Ponyville!

Ray: This place is called Ponyville?

Twilight: The one and only!

She had to fake smile at Ray to hide what she really felt. This stranger insulted her home town and she wasn't too happy.

Ray: Hmm, well I guess it dosen't matter, as long as Gage is here somewhere.

Twilight, Ray, and the Sonic characters followed her back to her house.

Twilight: Hmm. I wonder where Nick went?

Sonic: Oh, he went on a run. He said he would meet you at Applebloom's dinner party. He also told you he had something important he'd like to ask you there.

Twilight: (shyly) Oh, Is that so?

Twilight and the rest went into her library and sat down. There was plenty of room in the large tree house for everyone.

Twilight: Man its been a busy couple of days!

* * *

Several hours later...

* * *

Scootaloo rode back on her four wheeler going at her average speed of 30. She was still psyched about her new cutie mark as she rushed into Applejack's house.

Scootaloo: Okay guys! I told half of Ponyville! Everyone's gonna be here soon.

Gage: Thats great!

Scootaloo looked across the whole room. She noticed that Applebloom created at least 5 different varieties of pies, creamy mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and cream peas. She also made rolls, biscuits, and cakes too!

Gage: Applebloom? You...you did all of this!? Wow!

Applebloom: Yep! Sure did! It's not too hard.

Gage: Ill go set up the tables okay girls? Your gonna do just fine. Trust me!

A few minutes later, the speedy ones like Shadow, Nick, Sonic and Rainbow Dash arrived first. Eventually many, many other ponies came along. Twilight, Knuckles, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Vinyl Scratch, all were coming. Not to mention the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Gage, Applejack, and Big Macintosh who were already there.

Applebloom: Soups on everypony!

The whole group was reminiscing about nothing but the food. Everyone stood with their mouth's wide open, and drooling, some literally, like Gage and Knuckles. Going counter clockwise, the order everyone sat in was Applebloom at the head of the table, then Scootaloo, then Applejack, then Big Macintosh, then Fluttershy, then Knuckles, then Twilight, then Sonic, then Nick, then Vinyl Scratch, then Ray (The new guy) then Pinkie Pie, then Shadow, then Rainbow Dash, then Rarity, then Gage, then Sweetie Belle.

* * *

The Dinner...

June 9th, 2013- 6:30 P.M.

* * *

Applejack: Well, dig in!

The ponies attacked the food like barbarians, veraciously digging in

Gage: (Mouthfull) MMM! It's so good!

Rarity: Gage! Use your manners!

Gage: Sorry baby. I'm not used to such high class girls such as yourself.

Rarity: Awww, thanks, but you really are high class. I'm nothing but a commoner.

Gage: Not true. The way you talk is even high class. (flirtacious) and the way you look...well, thats on its entirely own class.

* * *

Rainbow Dash: Hey AJ, this meal is 20% cooler than anything I've ever had

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! It's super crazy maniacally awesome! If that even makes sense, but it should, because it's that good!

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! You've outdone yourself! It's simply amazing!

Applejack: Believe me, I'd love to take credit for this, I think anypony would, but the truth is, my little sister Applebloom made this!

Sonic: (Choking on food)

Knuckles: You mean to tell me, that that little shrimp made this 5 star awesomeness? No offense.

Applebloom: None taken.

Gage: Thats right knuckle-head! ALL by herself.

* * *

Nick: Twilight?

Twilight: (giggling) Yes Nick?

Nick: Listen, I've wanted to tell you something. Something I've wanted to tell you for a while.

Twilight: What is it Nick? You can tell me anything.

Nick: First of all, your the most amazing girl I've ever seen.

Twilight's heart felt light and she was happy and flattered at Nick's beautiful words.

Nick: Your smart, your pretty, your caring, your...beautiful. Will you go out with me? What do you say?

Twilight: Oh my gosh...Nick, your so passionate. How could I say no? Yes...Yes! I will!

Nick smiled, as he was pleased at Twilight's response.

Nick: Good!

Nick: _Good, very good. You ma not be the original Twilight, but I miss you. As far as I can tell, your the same Twilight I've grown to know and love, just without having to wory about X.A.N.A and William and your in a parallel dimension. Twilight...Twilight...I love you..._

Twilight: Nick? Nick! NICK!

Nick: Wha? Oh sorry! Hehehe! I drifted off in a daydream. So you wanna go see a move or something?

Twilight: Yeah! I'd love that Nick

Twilight slid her hoof onto Nick's hand.

Twilight: I really would.

* * *

Gage: ...and that was the last time I EVER ate Chinese food! Oh man.

Ray: Yeah, I know, Chinese food really does suck ass!

Gage: RAY! Goddamn you! Is that you you sonova bitch?!

Ray: Yeah, I was brought here by the dragon dude that fucked America up really bad.

Gage: You mean Discord?

Rarity: Gage! Don't discuss business at the table hon.

Fluttershy: (Softly) Um...Gage? What's Chinese food? If you don't mind me asking?

Ray: Its horrible!

* * *

Knuckles: Man this food is so good! I could eat this apple pie all day!

Rainbow Dash: I know. It's really something else ain't it!?

Sonic: I haven't eaten food this good since that time I saved Station Square from doom and got that sick banquet from the mayor.

Rainbow Dash: Say, hedgehog. I've been wanting to race you...

Sonic: (sternly) NOPE! Not a chance Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: What? Why?

Sonic: Your not NEARLY fast enough!

Rainbow Dash: HOW DARE YOU...YOU...YOU PUNK!

Sonic: HEHEHEHE!

* * *

Vinyl Scratch: So, where did you come from baby?

Ray: Whoa easy there sweetheart. You may be cute, but your not of my species. No can do ma'am.

Vinyl Scratch: Aww come on! Please? We can't even be friends? Your pal over there, Gage? Yeah, he's my best friend.

Ray: Oh we can be friends, but nothing past 1st base, well...

Vinyl Scratch: Ahh! eeehehehe. Easy now!

Ray: Hehehehehe!

* * *

Knuckles: Hey Applejack? You look strong and tough.

Applejack: Uhhh, yeah I guess so.

Knuckles: You wanna arm wrestle?

Applejack: Oh, is that a challenge?

Shadow: Sorry Applejack, you don't stand a chance in hell.

Pinkie Pie: Come now Shadow. Applejack is a super duper strong pony. No one is stronger than her, well, except Gage that is.

Applejack: Suit up, partner.

Knuckles: Ready?

Shadow and Pinkie Pie: Ready? Set? GOO!

Applejack and Knuckles: (Straining and grunting)

All: GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!

Sonic: Knuckles! Push it! GO GO! Come on!

Rarity: Applejack! Wipe the floor with this faker!

Knuckles: Grraa! AAAHAHAHA! I WIN! HAHAHA!

Applejack: Oh man

* * *

Fluttershy: Sweetheart? Should we hand out our invites?

Big Macintosh: Eyup! We sure can

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh handed out small little invites to their wedding.

Gage: Hey thanks you two love birds! Hehe!

Rarity: Ohhh. I can't wait to be there darling. You 2 make the cutest couple!

Big Macintosh: Gage? I have an important question to ask you if that's okay?

Gage: Shoot man, go ahead.

Big Macintosh: Will you be the best man?

Gage: (Exited) Whoa! Man! Yeah, sure, but why me? We barely know each other.

Big Macintosh: Well, considering your one of the only men in this place...

Gage: (Hysterical) Bwahahaha! Good point there Big Mac! AAAAHAHAHAHA!

Ray: Jeez Gage, calm down.

* * *

Applebloom: Oh man, do you think they like it?

Scootaloo: Are you kidding me? Everyone loves it! Not only is everyone REALLY enjoying the food, but everyone is having a great time!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, your right. HEY Applebloom! Your getting you cutie mark.

Applebloom: Oh my gosh! NO FREAKING WAY?! AAHHHHH!

Her side started to sparkle. It was a slice of apple pie with a golden ring around it.

Gage: (ecstatic) HOLY SHIT GUYS! Applebloom got her cutie mark! LOOK!

Applebloom stood on the table as everyone checked out her brand new mark on her flank. A roaring applause from the whole table, almost as big as the time when Nick sang, "Hallelujah!"

Applejack: Yeah! That's my little sister!

Gage: This is freaking awesome! Applebloom! Congrats!

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

Gage, Nick, and Ray were all hanging out back of Applejack's barn. Loud cheers for Applebloom could be heard from everyone.

Ray: Listen Gage, I have some horrible HORRIBLE news to tell you! That Dis...Discord guy, that one dragon thing that me and you saw before it got Randall? It has caused 4 billion deaths! It's so strong that not even my R700 can do anything against him. And the worst part of it all, he has your brother.

Gage: (furious) I...I know that! What about my sister? Is she okay?

Ray: I haven't heard from her.

Gage: Listen Ray, I'm gonna need your help.

Ray: Huh?

Gage: Okay Ray. Let me give you the short version. Villains are going to gang up on all the good guys to take control over everyone's worlds. I've compiled a small but very powerful and elite team. Ray I need your help.

Ray: You need a good spotter anyway's my friend.

Ray levitated his gun across his back, and smiled at Gage.

(Ray joins the Legendary Force)

Ray: Ohhh, man! What do we do about Discord!? Ohhh!

Gage laid a hoof on his friend.

Gage: (calming) Listen. Don't worry. We can handle Discord, as long as we work together and train, nothing is impossible. Right?

Nick: Thats right! If you want, me and you can spar. Would you like that?

Ray nodded his head at Nick. He agreed and sped off.

Ray: Hey! Get back here!

Gage: Sweetie Belle? Lets go! We gotta get your cutie mark now!

Sweetie Belle as well as Applebloom and Scootaloo went to the back of the barn. Sweetie Belle looked sad as her friends laughed, played, and have never been happier.

Gage: Don't worry Sweetie Belle. We'll get your cutie mark soon enough. Okay? I promise.

Sweetie Belle smiled.

Gage:...in the everfree forest!

All the girls started to panic now. The everfree forest was the most dangerous and strangest places in all of Equestria.

Scootaloo: (alarmed) We can't go there! It's dangerous!

Gage: C'mon Scootaloo, I'm the most dangerous thing in Equestria. It'll be fine.

Applebloom: Are ya sure Gage? They say that the plants grow on their own, animals take care of themselves, and clouds move completely on their own!

Gage: Oooooohhhh! Haha! Thats natural. I don't exactly know how this place works, but the entire planet of Earth is like that.

The crusaders gasped and were terrified of the thought of Earth. How could Earth be that hostile?

Sweetie Belle: (whispering) What? Earth must be horrible!

Gage: C'MON!

* * *

The Everfree Forest

* * *

Slowly the 4 ponies walked into the forest. The smallest 3 were horrified and never strayed 2 feet from each other. They were spooked at the slightest sound.

Gage: Okay! Now Sweetie Belle, if your anything like Rarity, you will have a thing for gems.

Sweetie Belle: I like gems! I have a huge collection of them under our clubhouse, a chest full just in case we need them.

Applebloom: Wait what?

Scootaloo: Where did you enough gems to fill a chest?

Sweetie Belle: Uhh, I just found them. The only spell that Rarity ever taught me was how to find gems.

Gage: Exactly!

Crusaders: Huh?

Gage: There's always a ton of jewels here. Sweetie Belle? Find them. You see this cart? Lets see how many you can get. You will locate them, then we will dig them up. Sound good?!

Sweetie Belle: (bubbly) Yes sir!

Slowly panning the floor of the forest, she marked x's on the spots where gems were with a sharp stick. Gage, Applebloom, and Scootaloo all grabbed shovels and started to dig. Slowly the cart started to fill with gems, then more and more filled the cart. About 20 minutes later, the cart was overflowing.

Gage: (alarmed) My god! Sweetie Belle, your a natural at this! Your a jewel hunter! Rarity would be soooooo proud of you.

Sweetie Belle stopped to smile and then, it happened. Sparkles formed on her flank. When they settled, a cutie mark of a diamond was formed.

Sweetie Belle: Yay! We did it! We did it girls! YAY! HAHAHA!

Applebloom: This is the day we have been waiting for!

Scootaloo: And it's all thanks to you Gage.

Gage: Oh come now girls! I'm sure you still would've gotten one.

Scootaloo: Yeah, but we might not have gotten something cool as a steering wheel with lightning going through it!

Applebloom: Yeah, or a slice of pie and a golden ring.

Sweetie Belle: Or a beautiful diamond for a cutie mark!

All 3 little fillies ran over to Gage and jumped on him. All 4 giggled and played around for a bit. When Gage stood up, the 3 fillies wrapped their hoofs around Gage and hugged him tightly.

Sweetie Belle: Thanks Gage. (crying) We couldn't have done it without you.

Gage: Oh thanks girls! Huh! (serious) Wait! Something's headed this way! Get behind me girls, (whispering) and stay silent.

The alicorn scanned the area for any signs for danger. He spotted some rustling in the trees.

Gage: Heyah!

Gage formed an energy barrier around the girls to keep them safe. He stepped out of it.

Gage: (threatening) Come out from hiding and face me!

Out from the bushes came a cockatrice, a 1/2 chicken 1/2 snake creature that would turn you to stone in an instant. Unfortunately for Gage, he did not know that at all.

Applebloom: Gage! Dont look at it! NO!

The force field wouldn't let sound through it.

Scootaloo: Oh no! He can't hear us!

Sweetie Belle: This is bad guys! Really bad! Knowing Gage, he will underestimate the cockatrice and be turned into stone!

The cockatrice opened it's eyes nice and wide.

Gage: Aww aren't you cute...

Gage made the fatal mistake in looking into the creatures eyes. Suddenly, his muscles seized up and stopped moving. Fear settled into his heart where courage was supposed to go.

Gage:...ahhh...I...can't move! Oh no! AAAHHH! NOOOOOooooo...

Gage was turned to stone in less than 5 seconds. The stone pony fell over and landed on the ground, frozen in time. The force field around the crusaders was diminished without Gage's magic fueling it.

All: (terrified) AAAAHHHHHHH!

They all took off and hid, running deeper and deeper into the everfree, which again was another fatal mistake. The crusaders may have their cutie marks, but will they be able to keep them for long? Without Gage, do they even stand a chance? Find out on the next action packed chapter! As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	14. Nick and Gage Slip, Stumble, and Fall

Nick and Gage Slip, Stumble and Fall

June 9th, 2013 - 8:30 P.M.

Nick

Ponyville

* * *

Ray: Damn Nick! Your fast! Well, at least in that hedgehog form of yours you are.

Nick: Hehe. Thanks. Dude, don't you wanna do something else? I've been done training for 4 hours! I got a date with Twilight later too. Plus it's a double date and I'd like to meet up with Gage before the movie.

Ray: You go ahead and do that! I'm not as lazy and laid back as you are. Especially when lives are at stake. 281...282...283

Nick: Ill say! How the hell can you be that strong? Well, for a human that is!

Ray was doing some intense training. He was doing push-ups with bags of sand on his back, weighing at least 200 pounds!

Nick: Dude! Take it down a notch! There is such a thing as over training.

Those words made Ray stop what he was doing. He pushed himself off the ground sending him lifting back on his feet and the sandbags to the ground.

Ray: Listen Nick. I don't know about you, but I won't sit back and watch while this Dickcord...

Nick: Discord.

Ray: Right. Anyways, I'm not gonna let him get away with destroying the world and killing billions of human lives. How you can sit back and watch all of this unfold, I won't ever know. Your a human too, right?

Nick: You could say that. Listen, you have to have faith in Gage. He's the one who will defeat this guy okay? I've never seen someone so strong and as fast as him. Even at my peak performance, even when I'm super, he could crush me. Nothing can kill this guy!

Ray: I hope your right. I've known that guy forever, but I don't know. Discord has unbelievable power that no one has ever seen before, and with each passing second, it grows larger. I bet he could blow up planets with absolute ease.

Nick: Ahhh! No! Impossible! Are...are you sure?

Ray: Yeah! And that's why I have to become stronger Nick. Well, listen dude. Why don't you get ready for your date okay? Thanks for your help, but I can handle myself.

Nick: Okay. Well, gotta juice and cut loose. Hey, and nice meeting you Ray.

Ray: You too Nick!

Nick then ran off to find Gage.

Nick: Now where is that guy? Ah! Rarity's house!

* * *

Rarity's house

June 9th, 2013 - 9:00 P.M.

* * *

Rarity: Oh. Where are those guys! I'm so worried!

Twilight: Surely they are okay right? I mean if Gage can stop a whole army of metal machines and kill an alien, then he can handle anything in the Everfree forest.

Just then, Rarity heard a knock on the door. It was loud, just how Gage always knocked the door.

Rarity: Gage! Aww sweetheart your back!

She opened it to notice a short red animal.

Knuckles: Hey there!

Rarity: (embarrassed) Knuckles? What are you doing here? Have you seen Gage anywhere? He was supposed to be back soon. We have a date tonight!

Knuckles: Well, I'm sure he's still trying to help the cutie mark crusaders get their cutie marks. Don't worry Rarity, I'm sure he's just fine.

Rarity turned away and scoffed. Maybe he was right she thought.

Knuckles: Well, I just came by to check in on everybody before I head to Canterlot. Sonic's gonna bring the elements of harmony back soon. They will be scattered, so its my job to search for them. See ya later.

Rarity: Wait! (sadly) Please keep an eye out for my dearest Gage. Please?

Knuckles: I will.

Then Nick came out of nowhere.

Nick: Hey Rarity. You guys getting ready for tonight? (forced) You look beautiful.

Rarity: Heh. Thanks. Listen, Nick? Do you think you could find Gage? He hasn't come back from the everfree forest for a while, and I'm worried.

Nick: Yeah. Ill see if everything is cool. See ya at the movie theater Rarity! If Twilight asks why I'm late, cover for me please?

Nick sped off towards the everfree, searching for Gage.

* * *

With the cutie mark crusaders...

* * *

All 3 fillies were terrified that they had to go through this again. Gage would not be saving the day this time.

Scootaloo: (terrified) Oh my gosh! This is horrible! What do we do?

Applebloom: We should do what Gage would've done. We fight them off!

Sweetie Belle: I agree. We can't just leave Gage sitting there.

The cockatrice was hot on their tails. Scootaloo drove the White Lightning and chased the cockatrice down. When the creature was close enough, Sweetie Belle held it down with all of her might and magical abilities.

Scootaloo: Now Applebloom!

Applebloom kicked the giant cart filled with jewels. It buried the snake chicken thing in hundreds of gemstones.

All: Yeah! Alright! Wohoo!

Sweetie Belle: Well thats over with, but what do we do about Gage? He's turned into stone and we can't help him. He can't be dead. He has important hero work to do!

Applebloom: Ok girls. Listen, its getting dark, were all alone, Gage is turned into stone, and were in the everfree forest.

Scootaloo: OHHHH! I'm scared guys! What would Rainbow Dash do? What would Rainbow Dash do?

Then, something began to stir from the pile of gems. The cockatrice! It's still alive! All the girls began to panic hardcore as the beast was hissing and growling at the girls. They ran back to the Gage statue.

Applebloom: AAAHHHH! Goodbye girls! Well, we sure enjoyed our cutie marks while we had em.

The cockatrice dove for them, then all of a sudden, before it could bite, it spontaneously froze. The giant ice cube landed on Applebloom. A dark gold aura formed around the ice cube as it was levitated upward. It was slammed on the ground, shattering and killing the cockatrice instantly.

Sweetie Belle: What, happened?

_Never lose hope girls. Be strong. Never forget that. Sometimes girls, war is the answer, but it shouldn't have to be._

Scootaloo: That sounded like Gage!

Applebloom: I get it now. Gage saved us. Even in stone, he saved us from dying.

All of the crusaders looked really sad.

Sweetie Belle: What are we supposed to tell the others guys? Or better yet, Rarity!

Gage: (cockily) _Nothing. Girls? Back away from me! NOW!_

Applebloom: What? It's him again!

All 3 backed away from the statue. The statue began to crack. Luminescent light shone from the cracks. Eventually, they got bigger until the whole thing, revealing Gage completely intact.

Gage: Whoo. Jeez that made my bones ache girls lemme tell ya that much! Hehehe!

Nick: (shocked) GAGE! How the hell did you do that?! You...just resisted that cockatrice turning you into stone!

Gage: Oh hey Nick! Where did you come from? OH SHIT! WHAT TIME IS IT!?

Nick: It's time for us to get to the movie theater and meet up with our women you dumbass!

Nick screamed at Gage grabbing his hoof and dragging him.

Gage: Hey! Let go of me!

The girls laughed at him and followed them back to Ponyville.

Gage: Girls! I'll see ya later! Bye-bye!

* * *

Later...

* * *

Rarity and Twilight Sparkle were both waiting for their dates at the movie theater. The place wasn't packed, but it wasn't a ghost town either.

Rarity: Twilight?

Twilight: Yes Rarity?

Rarity: Do you think Gage is okay? Honestly, he's been gone forever and I'm worried about him.

Twilight: Rarity, Gage is the strongest pony in Equestria. There is nothing he can't handle. I'm sure Gage and Nick are just fashionably late.

Rarity: Your right. After all, they do need to look good, especially for me. Why, I even made him a suit, just for this evening. They will be here any second.

Nick and Gage were flying down the streets of Ponyville trying to get to the movies before they were too late.

Gage: Damn! I'm wrinkling the suit!

Nick: Oh come on Gage! Rarity won't notice!

Gage just looked at him like an idiot and narrowed his eyes.

Gage: You kidding me bro? She notices EVERY fashionable detail. Don't get me wrong, I like to dress in style, but this is ridiculous. You wear this to a funeral, not to the movies.

Meanwhile, with the girls...

Rarity: So Twilight. How are things with you and Nick darling?

Twilight: Well, I like him, and I think he's cute, but where did he come from? It's so strange. He came from nowhere. Nevertheless, he is sweet. How are you and Gage?

Rarity: Things are getting pretty serious. Ever since he got his cutie mark, he's been rather loving. I think he might me the one Twilight.

Twilight: What? Are you serious? Rarity that's great news!

Rarity: (saddened) I don't know if he feels the same way.

Twilight: Well, there is only one way to find out.

Rarity: Yeah, yeah. I know. Ask him.

Twilight: Either than or we can cast magic on him, or get him drunk.

Rarity: (shocked) Tw...Twilight! How dare you...

Twilight: Right. Wait, here they are! Ssshhhhhh.

Nick and Gage walk straight into the movie theater with Nick transforming into a human.

Gage: (whispering) Hey, you think I should do that too?

Nick: No dude, you won't be wearing your suit.

The girls ran to their respective guys. Gage, as usual kissed Rarity on the lips. Nick could not. It wasn't the same Twilight, therefore she did not have the same mindset as his Twilight.

Gage: Rarity. Don't you think your a little overdressed?

Rarity: My my my darling. There is no such thing as being overdressed.

Nick: So Twilight? You ready for the movie?

Twilight: Sure am!

The 4 walked into the movie theater to see a scary movie called, "The Mare on the Moon" A small hooded creature stood and watched Gage with evil eyes.

Spike: Stupid Gage, has to steal my girl from me. Not on my watch! Wait! What can I do? Gage could squash me like a fly. (darkly) Why I wish I could kill you! What am I saying?! Oh I couldn't hurt anypony ever! Take care of her Gage. I know you will! NO! I will get my revenge. I WILL! I WILL!

* * *

2 hours later...

* * *

Twilight, Nick, Gage, and Rarity stepped out of the theater. The movie just finished, and it was scary to almost everyone in the theater.

Gage: Boy, who knew that minotaurs were such bastards!

Rarity: (scared) How can you say that darling!? The way that the minotaur killed that one pony, impaling her through the heart and making her heart come out of her chest? That was bone-chilling! _*scream_

Twilight: Yeah! I bet I won't be able to sleep tonight!

Gage: Well! It's getting late you guys.

Rarity: Shall we go home?

Gage: Sure.

Rarity: You gotta make sure you cuddle extra close tonight okay? I'm still scared!

Gage: Can do Rarity.

After saying their goodbyes to their friends, Rarity and Gage walked ahead of Twilight and Nick. They walked back to Rarity's house, leaving the 2 behind at the front of the movies.

Twilight: Nick?

Nick: Yes Twilight.

Twilight jumped on Nick, and kissed him. She had to stand on her hind legs because he was taller than her. The kiss was long and sweet.

Twilight: That was for tonight.

The purple unicorn turned around and walked off to head home. Her mane glistened in the moonlight, her eyes sparkled like diamonds, or at least through Nick's eyes.

Twilight: (sweetly) Bye-bye Nick.

Nick: (whispering) I love you too Twilight.

Twilight: See ya tommorow at the ceremony!

Nick: Wait. What? What ceremony?

Nick quickly went hedgehog and sped in front of twilight.

Twilight: The princess will see Gage and his Legendary Force, which by the way is US, off to fight Discord.

Nick: Everyone? The whole team?

Twilight: Everyone except for Shadow. He will bring the elements of harmony back with the chaos emeralds for Princess Celestia.

Nick: Well, okay then. See ya later Twilight.

* * *

The next day...

June 10th, 2013 - 11:00 A.M.

* * *

The whole town of Ponyville was there to watch Princess Celestia see off her son and his team. The event was huge. Gage, Nick, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Vinyl Scratch, Sonic, Knuckles and Ray were all ready to go and save Earth from ending forever and complete genocide. The whole town was cheering for everypony's favorite hero, Gage. As Gage approached the crowd, he was prepared to speak.

Gage: Thank you, thank you everybo- I mean everypony.

The crowd got quiet to listen to what he had to say.

Gage: Okay. Before I leave, I just have one thing to say, the days of darkness for Equestria will be over for good. Discord after today will never see the light of day again. Before he is permanently removed from the world, he will remember why he decided to challenge the might of Equestria and regret ever messing with all of ponykind. Discord's last breaths are imminent! No longer will ponies have to be uncertain once chaos strikes in Equestria EVER AGAIN!

The whole crowd of ponies roared loudly cheering Gage on. The crowd continued to roar while Gage talked to his mother up on stage.

Celestia: Remember son, it's up to you to save your human species.

Gage: Not my species, remember mother? Regardless, I'll save them, and I intend on bringing them all back to life.

Celestia: WHAT?! But how son? You can't just wish for their lives back.

Gage: Yes I can mother. 2 words.

Celestia stood there with her mouth open as Gage opened the portal back to his world.

Gage: Dragonballs!

Gage stepped through the portal, only to be halted by Nick. Nick grabbed his tail and plucked him back.

Nick: (complaining) Aww come on man, you promised last night in the movies! We have time!

Gage: UGGHH! Dude? Trying to save the world from certain destruction here! But, I guess we do have time.

Gage walked back to the audience who was leaving.

Gage: HOLD UP EVERYPONY! Nick's gonna sing you a special song by...

Before Gage could even finish, ponies already boomed and screamed for Nick. From the ground, cries for Nick's name could be heard. People said stuff like. "Oh boy, this is gonna be great!" And "Awesome! We get to hear him again! That time at Pinkie's party when he sang Hallelujah was the best!"

Gage: Wow! Nothing like boosting ponies morale by a good song by Nick.

Nick: Hold on guys! This song was written by the king of rock and roll himself, that badass-fried-peanut-butter-and-banana-sandwich-eat ing-fool, ELVIS!

_ I look at you and wham, I'm head over heels  
_

_I guess that love is a banana peel  
_

_I feel so bad and yet I'm feeling so well  
_

_I slipped, I stumbled, I fell_

_One crazy kiss and bam, I head for the skies_

_I guess that love is like a cake of ice_

_You skate along but then you can never tell_

_I slipped, I stumbled, I fell_

_I never thought I'd get tricked by your sweet talking lies_

_You got a bag of tricks_

_And when you got busy I got dazzled and dizzy_

_I fell like a ton of bricks_

_My knees are weak, my head is spinning around_

_I guess that love has turned me upside down_

_Thought I'd get hurt, but gee, it's turning out swell_

_I slipped, I stumbled, I fell_

_I never thought I'd get tricked by your sweet talking lies_

_You got a bag of tricks_

_And when you got busy I got dazzled and dizzy_

_I fell like a ton of bricks_

_My knees are weak, my head is spinning around_

_I guess that love has turned me upside down_

_Thought I'd get hurt, but gee, it's turning out swell_

_I slipped, I stumbled, I fell_

_I slipped, I stumbled, I fell_

Nick: THANK YOU EVERYPONY!

He cheered as the rest of the ponies literally cheered 100 times louder.

Gage: Awesome job Nick!

Nick: Awesome! Thank you for letting me do that Gage!

Gage smiled and sent Nick through the portal. Only him and Celestia remained.

Celestia: Well son? I know you'll do good, but please, dont hold back. No pony has ever gotten anywhere close to defeating Discord without the elements of harmony.

Gage: Don't worry Mom. I wont let you down. No way!

Celestia: Goodbye son. I love you.

Gage: Mom? I love you too. Goodbye.

Gage flew up and away through the portal then he was off. The great journey to stop the agent of Chaos begins! But Discord, being one of the most powerful enemies ever seen by intelligent life, will be no easy target. How will Gage fare against him? Will Discord manipulate his friends into his own minions? Or will he simply end their lives? Find out all of this and more next time! As always review, follow, and favorite!


	15. Alternate Tangent

Here we go guys! The moment you have been waiting for. Shoutout to a guest who commented on this story. While I thank you for the compliment, I do disagree that my story is better than SparkyFonzerri. Still, thank you for being honest, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Sorry I haven't been updating as fast. I recently got a job, so that's gonna take a lot of my time away. Anyways, this should make for one VERY interesting chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15 - Alternate Tangent

June 10th, 2013 - 11:00 A.M.

Shadow

En route to Canterlot

* * *

Super Shadow was tearing through the skies at super sonic speeds. The chaos emeralds were capable of amazing powers. Shadow understood this more than any other being, including Sonic himself.

Super Shadow: Chaos emeralds are amazing! HAHAHAHAHA! Why did I have to do this stupid task? Why didn't Sonic do it like he was supposed to? Oh well. When all that amazing energy is gathered for the elements of harmony, I'm headed straight to Earth to show Discord, AND Sonic, what true power really is. Gage wont even be as strong. It will be me to defeat him and save the Earth like Maria wanted.

Shadow always got so melancholy when he thought of her. He failed to protect her, to save her life, and instead, Maria saved Shadows. Shadow quickly shook it aside and concentrated on flying.

Super Shadow: Oh, Maria.

Shadow found the outskirts of Canterlot. Instead of speeding through it, he used his chaos control to jump straight to the Princess, as not to waste any time. Warping into the throne room is never a good idea, but he did it anyways.

Super Shadow: Princess I'm...

Princes Celestia and her sister Luna were talking over important princess business.

Super Shadow: Sorry to barge in like this princess.

Shadow receded his super powers and went back to normal Shadow.

Celestia: No need to worry. Shadow, are you ready to get started?

Shadow nodded his head and turned around.

Shadow: Princess, I really think you should reconsider doing this.

Luna: What? Why would she do such a thing?

Shadow: Princess, no offense, but the amount of energy with even one chaos emerald at low power would be absolutely overwhelming. It takes a super strong warrior or someone who is designed to use these, like I am to utilize the energy.

Celestia: But we have to bring back the elements of harmony somehow.

Shadow: Well, what if it's not safe?

Celestia: It's my duty to make sure my people are safe from any threats. And the elements of harmony are needed for this.

Shadow: (concerned) Are you certain? Please be careful, and brace yourself. This could hurt a lot.

Shadow slowly began to power up harnessing lots of chaos energy to loan to the princess. Super Shadow emerged and began to shake the whole place slightly. Both princesses had to cover their eyes as the hedgehog gave off a sparkling aura that was blinding. His whole body began to flash. Shadow began to relax whilst still holding the energy.

Super Shadow: Okay Princess. Come here.

Cautiously, she approached Shadow and he laid his palms on her back. Instantly the princess nearly seized up, like she was going into shock. Her body now glowed just like Shadow's now.

Shadow: (worried) PRINCESS! This is going to kill you! You know that?!

Celestia: Need...more...POOOOWWWWWEEEEERRRRRRRRR!

The princess screamed so loud that all the glass in a mile radius shattered, almost literally.

Luna: Quick sister! Use the element re-spawn spell, quick!

Her horn glowed a brighter and regal gold color than ever. She managed to form the elements of harmony that slowly re-materialized in her magic field.

Celestia: Thats IT! I...DID IT!

Super Shadow: Princess! Release the energy as high into the sky as you can! Now, or your going to die!

Princess Celestia obeyed his command and raised the elements high into the sky, going through the roof. A giant explosion combusted above in the air, sending all 6 elements way out of Canterlot. The princess receded back to normal.

Celestia: Whew! That was a bit difficult. But nothing I can't handle!

Super Shadow: (thinking) _Incredible! How was she able to do that? There is no way she was strong enough to handle that, was she maybe built to handle it? No! That would mean she would have to be some sort of god._

Celestia: Well, now all we have to do is go gather the elements and then we are all set!

Shadow was disgusted at the princess. How could she control that power? It was inconceivable!

Shadow: Well, now that that's over with, I will help your son in battle Princess Celestia.

Shadow simply walked away, and saw himself out of the courtroom.

Shadow: Goodbye princess.

* * *

Get ready for a new character guys!

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada

June 10th, 2013 - Noon

Gage and the Legendary Force

* * *

Gage: Okay guys. Stay on your toes. This is not gonna be easy at all.

Las Vegas, a once bright and colorful town filled with life, is now dead and destroyed. From the look at the buildings you could tell that Discord was once here. Half of them were destroyed, the other half were turned into stupid, random, and overall pointless structures.

Ray: But how will we ever find him? He could be anywhere on the entire planet!

Gage jumped at the thought of that. He never thought of that at all.

Sonic: Well what do we do?

Knuckles: I have a plan! Everyone here can raise and lower their power levels correct?

A few of them nodded.

Knuckles: Okay, everyone who can raise their power levels, do so and Discord will come running.

Twilight: That's brilliant Knuckles!

Vinyl Scratch: Yeah, but most of us won't make a difference in that. I cant barely do any of that business.

Gage: Vinyl, my best friend, every little bit counts.

Everyone formed a circle. The ones who were powering up kept quiet and concentrated hard. The ones who could not were simply watching. Energy flowed off of their bodies.

Rarity: Wow! That energy looks beautiful! If only I could get that pretty color in one of my dresses.

Gage: Huh? Wait RARITY?! What the hell?

Rarity: What?

Gage: What are you doing here? It's extremely dangerous.

Rarity: I'm not going to sit at home whenever you need me the most.

Gage: No no no! This isn't going to work.

Gage immediately stopped and grab Rarity's hoof over to Twilight.

Gage: I will not take the risk of you getting hurt just for me sweetheart. Twilight? Take her home!

Rarity: Gage stop! Stop it! Don't you think your being a little overprotective?

Maybe she was right. Discord was very dangerous, but Rarity did know the basics of defending herself. Still, she couldn't against Discord thats for sure.

Rarity: Darling? Would you mind putting me down?

Gage: Okay...your right. Just be careful.

The alicorn sat Rarity down gently. Then he hugged her protectively.

Rarity: Darling, nothing can mess with me when you stand in the way right?

Gage: Ha ha! Damn straight Rarity. Now, where were we guys?

Again, they concentrated as energy rose into the air.

Twilight: By the way Gage? Nick? I brought a book with me that will help both of you in combat. Its a mind fusion spell.

Nick & Gage: Really? Well then, cast it on us!

Twilight: I'm afraid its not that simple. Both have to move their mind into the others manually. Its a process that is both extremely difficult and time consuming. If you get it wrong, you will be SOOO absent-minded, that you might as well be dead.

Nick: Hmm. Sounds risky!

Twilight: It is, but if Discord is too strong, that should be a good back-up plan. And remember, once the minds are fused, they can never be unfused. Both think the same and know the same.

Gage: (thinking) _OH MAN! I don't want Nick to know about that one night. He can't know that me and Rarity had... uhhh no well that we did..._

Nick: Well Gage? What do you say?

Gage thought it over for a minute.

Gage: (embarrased) Nick? Lets wait until we really need to.

Ray: Why the hell is your face so red Gage?

Gage: Uhhh. hehehehe no reason. No reason...at all?

The energy signal was huge now. No one COULDN'T notice it for miles around.

Ray: Well, that should do it!

Gage: Here Discord! Come get you free ass beating.

The whole gang laughed hard.

Gage: Thats right! I'll give him a little something something. Like a fireball energy wave! HHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gage launched it through a building completely removing it from the face of the earth. A trench was carved into it that went for a few yards. The whole group cheered for him. Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Twilight: (thinking) _Oh my gosh! A hybrid spell. It's unbelievable! Is there no end to Celestia's son's power? No doubt that Celestia is where he gets his power, but how does he continue to impress me almost every single day?! Could Orion have a part of it? I can't help but wonder..._

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Discord walked in to the white house like it was nothing. The whole place was empty, except for one particular room, the oval office. 50 guards were crammed into the room armed with vicious death machines, like mini guns, rail guns, bazookas.

Guard: Mr. President. It's been an honor serving with you.

Discord broke into the reinforced doors with a thought.

Guard: Fire men! FIIRRE!

The whole room lit up with gunfire. Bullet's were thrown at Discord, that ended up doing no harm. They only ricochet off of him and because of the sheer amount of shots, they ricochet back and killed the whole room.

President: You...You monster!

Discord: I'm the monster? YOUR the monster for taking the white house back! You could have hurt my precious Liam.

He touched the president and absorbed his life force as well as the rest of the cold bodies.

Discord: Well, that was fun while it lasted I guess. Wait a minute...

The evil Discord blasted a huge hole in the side of the white house.

Discord: There is a huge energy signal coming from the west! LOOK AT THAT!

He marveled at the energy for a while. Then of course, he saw it as unimpressive seconds later.

Discord: Could that be coming from 1 person? Gage has arrived hasn't he? Oh joy I can finally extract my revenge on Celestia! I'll make her bow when I use him for leverage. And if that's Gage putting that signal out, he dosen't stand a chance and I will rule ALL! HAAHAHAHAHA! AAHA...

A portal began to form in the office. It was much different then the one that Twilight could create. It was black and a simple circle. A pony stepped from it. The pony was a winged unicorn with a purple coat darker than Twilights. His hair was very similar to Gage's. It was black ad purple and stood up in small tufts of hair. His eyes were a beautiful violet/purple as well. His cutie mark was a sword sparkling in the light. He had a sword across his back as well.

?: Well, well, well. If it isn't Discord, the man that my father defeated. Even though technically it was a tie, he was resurrected with the dragon balls in my timeline.

Discord: What? A pony?! Are you him?!

?: Who Gage? No, I'm ten times stronger than that guy, at least now that is. My name is Razor Sharp and I won't hurt you, even though I should. Ill leave that to my father.

Discord: Who? Who is your father!

Razor Sharp: (mouthy) Why should I tell you loser?

Discord had enough. He planned to attack the pony, but before he could even jump hum, the pony transformed into a human. He drew his sword and was fixing to use it.

Razor Sharp: (calmly) Discord. Don't even think about it. I could kill you effortlessly right now.

Discord: I'd like to see you try boy!

Razor Sharp: Nope! My destiny is to help my father and change the future. Gage's is to destroy you, WITHOUT my help. Got it? He's done it once, and he'll do it again. Unless someone new jumped into this timeline.

Razor Sharp held his palm out and shot an energy blast from it blowing another hole in the wall.

Razor Sharp: Discord. Touch my shoulder and I will take you to him really fast.

The stranger put 2 fingers to his head. Hesitantly, Discord did so and placed his large lion paw on him. Then both of them were instantly transmitted to Gage.

Twilight: AAAAHHHH! Watch out!

All: (terrified) ITS DISCORD!

Due to the sheer shock of it all, no one noticed Razor Sharp in the background for a while.

Discord: (cocky) Well Gage. Shall we get started with it all? Don't worry. Ill make sure to end this nice and easy.

Gage growled and snorted at him.

Discord: Allow me to level the playing field!

Discord snapped his fingers. A giant huge football stadium was wrapped around them. The whole place was packed with mini Discords. An announcer Discord and a coach Discord stood next to him.

Announcer: Welcome to the Discord games!

Gage: (angry) Grrah! I hate football!

Discord: Who will go first?

Before Gage could volunteer, Ray pushed Gage's hoof aside.

Ray: Leave this one to me!

The moment has arrived! Discord has showed his face. But instead of Gage fighting him, Ray stepped up to the plate. Does Ray stand a chance with all of his training with Nick? Who is this new Razor Sharp guy? Is he really as powerful as he said he is? Find out on the next crazy chapter!

* * *

By the way you guys, I know that this story isn't the best, but I'm working on my writing skills you know? This story has been around for about half of a year, and I've worked hard trying to make this story cool. I just hope you guys think it is too. Well, anyways review, favorite, and follow.


	16. Discord Vs Ray

Discord vs Ray

June 10th - Noon

Ray

Las Vegas, Nevada

* * *

The stadium boomed with cheers. All the mini Discord's were egging on the awesome battle to come. The coach instructed the rest of the team to the sidelines, including Razor Sharp.

Ray: Thank god I'm a human, and I have fingers now!

He loaded a 20 round drum and slammed his R700 in his hands.

Discord: Do you really think you can beat me?

Ray: No. I don't plan on beating you... I plan on killing you!

Announcer: To the east! Is the almighty god of chaos, the one that brings us beautiful destruction, terror, and ultimately, evil, DISCOOOORRDD!

The audience yelled loudly and cheered for him as he soaked in the praise.

Announcer: And to the west we have one of Earth's last surviving humans, armed with his prized sniper rifle and a few goodies in his trench coat, give it up for Ray!

Coach: Booo! YOU SUCK!

The coach yelled at him with the whole crowd following. Ray simply held up both middle fingers and waved them in the air.

Ray: (darkly) I HOPE YOUR READY TO DIE! Your gonna pay for what you have done!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the sidelines

* * *

Gage was staring down at his cutie mark that he hated.

Gage: (disgusted) Gah! It's so stupid! Rarity? How do you take these things off your ass?! I'd rather have yours then mine!

Rarity: Oh darling! Knock it off! Your special talent is love, and I'm grateful for that!

Rarity made out with Gage again for like the 700th time, then Razor Sharp quickly looked away and gagged a little.

Gage: By the way. Who are you kid? Why have we never seen you before.

Razor Sharp: A friend... Who knows you very well. A fan, that never got the chance to meet you in person, Gage.

Gage: (aggressive) WHAT!? How do you know me? Where did you come from, and... and why are you an alicorn huh?

Razor Sharp: I...I'm just a spectator okay? No need to get aggressive on me. After all, I know you could kick my ass with a thought right?

Gage: Hey wait a minute. Your not a pony are you! Only humans use the word, "ass" whenever they want.

Razor Sharp: That's silly. If I were human, then why am I a pony right now? I come from uhhh... Canterlot, and I snuck into the portal, just after you left.

Gage: Listen to me, I don't like you. You steer clear of Rarity, and we'll have no trouble.

Razor Sharp: Oh don't worry dad.. ugght

Gage: (alarmed) What?!

Razor Sharp: I meant uggh... uhhh.. Rarity? Can I talk to you for a second? ALONE!?

Rarity turned to Gage and awaited for an answer. Gage nodded his head, but he didn't like it one bit. Razor Sharp took Rarity down to the locker room where they could talk in private.

Razor Sharp: Okay Rarity. I have a lot of explaining to do, and you might not believe me, but I'm here to help. I trust you know what to do, after all...

Rarity: After all what?!

Razor Sharp: (quietly) I am...Your son.

Rarity: WHAT!

The white unicorn screamed really loudly. The scream echoed down through all of the lockers and everywhere.

Gage: HEY! Everything okay over there!?

Razor Sharp: Rarity. Its true. In the near future, you will have a son. Considering my big brother was conceived very recently, he should be here in about 9 months. I on the other hand wont be alive until several years in the future.

Rarity: You mean, our baby isn't you? If you speak truly, then who is me and Gage's child? What's his name?

Razor Sharp: His name? I cannot tell you this. It acts as a test when I return to my normal timeline to see if anything bad has changed. Listen I am the last born child to you. I am 16, and I am here to help Gage become stronger. You will not see me for another 25 years or so in your timeline. His destiny was to defeat Chaos, but Gage fails. He dies along with the rest of the legendary force.

The teens voice started to crack and tears fell from his eyes shortly after.

Razor Sharp: My father, I never got to see his face. Not one time. The rest of my siblings died off in battle. Eventually, all dimensions are overruled by Chaos and his allies, except for yours. Equestria is the last safe haven ever. Me and my big brother train and fight everyday to keep the world safe from harm. I managed to save grandpa from Chaos.

Rarity: You mean my dad, Maverick?

Razor Sharp: Yes. Now enough explaining. I'm here to make sure Gage becomes strong enough. Otherwise known as, my father.

Rariry's eyes were as big as dinner plates, almost literally. Her heart was beating hard too.

Razor Sharp: Rarity? Did you hear me?

Rarity: (monotone) Razor Sharp? Is all of this true?

Razor Sharp: (sadly) Yes, I'm afraid so.

Rarity: (joyfully) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Razor Sharp: Gah! OW my ears!

Rarity had tons of energy from the both wonderful and horrible news that Razor Sharp gave her. Its as if the bad news didn't affect her at all. Rarity looked like she downed 2 cans of Monster in 5 seconds.

Rarity: (excitedly) You mean that me and Gage tie the knot, settle down, and have children together?

Razor Sharp: 6 in all. 3 boys, 3 girls. But Rarity! Didn't you hear me when I said that...

The rush was too much for Rarity, and the Gage's delicate little flower passed out, and fell into Razor Sharps arms.

Razor Sharp: (angry) Damnit! I wasn't done yet. I still didn't even tell her about what she shouldn't do. Rarity...Rarity...WAKE UP!

Razor Sharp summoned water from his left hand and splashed a large waterball on her, making both her mane and her tail wet.

Razor Sharp: Rarity! Get up. You fainted!

Instantly, the wet mane pony woke up in Razors hoofs, not caring that her mane was much different than normal, and she began to go off about her and Gage.

Rarity: Oh I can't wait to live the married life with him! When Is our wedding? What should I wear? Oh I have sooo many questions! Ohh, and by the way, why do you have the same circlet that Gage has?

Razor Sharp: Thats because this IS his Mom. Rarity, Gage dies in the future. This is the only thing I have to remember him by.

Rarity: (baffled) What...oh no...

Razor Sharp: Yeah, that's why I need your help to change that. Oh and Rarity. A word of advice? Gage proposes to you a few days after his 18th birthday. Now lets go back to the...

Rarity: (energetic) YAAAYY! GAGE!

She yelled, screamed and bucked around and was off the walls almost as much as Pinkie Pie was. Before Rarity could run off, Razor Sharp caught her in his magic.

Razor Sharp: Stop Rarity! Listen to me. Keep some of that info to yourself, and be careful what you tell him.

She nodded and then returned back to normal, walking over to Gage. Everyone was watching Ray warm up.

Rarity: Gage?

Gage: Yeah Sweetheart?

Rarity: (happy) You know that I love you, riiiighhht?

Gage: Ha ha ha. What put you in such a good mood? WHOA Rarity? What happened to your mane. It looks damn fine and sexy!

Rarity: Oh yeah, I got it wet. It looks awful now!

Gage: No no it doesn't. And by the way, you know that I love you even more right?

Nick: Hey! Quiet you lovebirds! Ray is about to fight Dipcord!

Gage: HAHA! Good one.

* * *

On the gamefield...

* * *

Ray: Discord. Listen to me and listen to me good! I don't expect to win this, but I will not go down without giving you what you deserve myself. If I can't kill you, then Gage will be able to do it with his hands tied behind his back. I WILL kill you...or I will die trying!

Discord: Ughh. Too mushy and good for me. Way to valiant!

Ray: Okay smartass! How about this, Dickcord. I'm gonna enjoy spilling your guts over the whole arena!

Discord: Better!

Ray charged at Discord at a dead sprint with his bayonet pointed straight for Discords head. He attempted to stab Discord with his bayonet, but he missed as Discord merely sidestepped. Ray swung the bayonet at him again. When he missed too many times, he shot at him. The first shot hit him directly in the chest. The bullet hardly did any damage.

Discord: (annoyed) Hey! Stop that! That stings!

Ray: Ah. No way. It only stings? This is steel ammunition. Oh man...

Ray received a punch to the jaw sending him flying 10 yards or so. Quickly he recovered and fired 3 more bullets at his face. Discord was only stunned. Ray took this opportunity to attack him head on. He impaled the agent of chaos straight through the stomach. Then, he shot the whole clip into his stomach, actually causing visible damage.

Gage: (cheering) YEAH YEAH RAY! THATS IT! YOUR DOING IT BUDDY!

Sonic: (cheering) Woohoo! Go Ray!

Nick: Indeed. He is an impressive fighter, for a normal human being.

Gage: What are you talking about? Were normal humans too!

Nick: No Gage! Your not even human remember. And me? Well, I'm very different from a normal human. His accuracy with a gun is phenomenal! Maybe even better than Vinyl's.

Vinyl Scratch: HEY!

Gage: Guys check it out!

The whole gang looked back over to Ray and Discord.

Discord: OW! You little fiend!

He ripped the gun out from his body, shocking the shit out of Ray. He took the gun and swatted the butt of the gun to the side of his head like a club. Ray fell unconscious.

Ray: (thinking) _Okay, only get one shot at this. Lets see how fast my reloading skills are._

Ray planned to himself, faking his black-out.

Discord: What a pity. Such a formidable human foe, now just another soul to add to my collection.

Gage: RAY!

Gage screamed scared that his friend could really be in trouble. He was getting ready to dive out in the field to help him when Twilight stopped him.

Nick: Stop Gage. He's okay. Can't you tell? He's faking it to get the jump on him.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Shoot him with those things that Vinyl Scratch uses that go as fast as me! I like those things!

Vinyl Scratch: Rainbow? This isn't a toy. Isn't that right Gage?

Gage: Thats right! Good job Vinyl. Took you a while to learn that too!

Discord was feet away from him, getting ready to turn his body into useless ashes.

Gage: NOOOO! Thats it, I'm going in there.

Gage flew off, but Twilight held him back by his tail.

Twilight: Gage no! Watch what Ray's gonna do.

When Ray was seconds from turning him into ashes, he smiled.

Discord: What?

Ray: SUPRISE ASSHOLE!

Quickly, Ray pulled out 2 FMG9's, unfolded them, reloaded them with high power explosive bullets and cocked them both in seconds.

Discord: NOOOOO!

Ray: DIE!

Ray unleashed the barrage of deadly explosive bullets that blasted the beast and cut him up bad. He emptied the whole clip all over him.

Discord: Ahhh...AAAHHH!

Ray: HAHAHAHA! How do you like that?

Small explosions happened all over Discords body, tearing him up bad. Then Discord stopped reacting so crazy, as if the bullets caused no damage.

Discord: No, but seriously...

Discord laughed and healed up instantly.

Ray: (shocked) WHAT?!

The whole Legendary Force followed Ray's example.

Knuckles: Oh No!

Vinyl Scratch: Discord must be able to regenerate!

Razor Sharp: (calmly) Have no fear my friends. What happens, happens.

Discord wrapped his tail around Ray's throat and began to choke him. Quickly, Ray threw a flashbang on the ground to blind him and stun him. Ray with absolute balls and bravery dived onto the beasts shoulders and began viciously attacking him with a tomahawk and a combat knife, causing the beast to wail in pain. Discord bled, but was more angry than he was phased.

Discord: Thats it! I'm through messing around RAY!

Discord grabbed Ray by the throat again and picked him up off of the ground. He squeezed harder as blood poured from his neck.

Discord: Any last words?

Ray couldn't talk, but instead he smiled and nodded his head. Ray pulled a grenade from his pocked, pulled the pin and shoved it down Discord's throat. He also pulled all 11 of the rest of them, but let it hang live on his body.

Rarity: Wait. What is he doing?

Gage: (silently) No...

Ray revealed a huge explosive bomb strapped to his chest. He smiled at Discord, then flipped him off. Then he turned to Gage and gave him a peace symbol, then waved goodbye.

Gage: (horrified) No...No NO NO NO NOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The explosion blew up half of the playing field raising dust and smoke into the air. When the smoke settled, nothing remained.

Gage: RAAAAAYYYYYY!

Gage dashed onto the field with Nick following. Gage blew the smoke and dust away with his magic circlet. Neither Ray, nor Discord were there.

Nick: Gage? I'm so sorry.

Gage's eyes instead of turning red or completely whiting out, his whole eyes were completely red, covering even the white part. In his left hand fire burned bright, in his right, lightning crackled. His hair stood up taller than it has before, just barely taller than super sonic's quills.

Gage: No, Discord you...YOU...

All of the sudden, Rays R700 fell from the sky and planted itself into the ground bayonet first. Gage picked it up and looked to the sky to see that Discord was still alive.

Gage: DIISSSCCOOOORRDD!

Lightning surrounded him and fire burned on him. The sheer force of Gage powering up shook the whole city of Las Vegas and knocked Nick back.

Nick: WHAT IS THIS POWER! IT...ITS INSANE! Where did it come from.

Gage: (insane) **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHH!**

Once Gage settled down the little bit he did, his eyes settled down to his normal angry red. Discord simply smiled and laughed.

Discord: Wow! That's awesome! This might be a challenge after all.

Awaken by fury, Gage is ready to fight Discord. It's true, Ray is dead. He sacrificed himself, for nothing! Will Gage avenge his fallen friend, or will Discord simply kill yet another life? Find out, on the next action packed chapter.

* * *

Alright guys. Another thing? Listen, I know now that Gage shouldn't be as all powerful as I made him out to be, but I watch alot of Dragonball Z. I modeled him around my favorite character on it. Please, bare with me guys. It will get better as I go, and with enough support, I'm going places! Ha ha. By that, I mean I'm animating. Well, as always, review, favorite, and follow.


	17. Gage Avenges Ray Sevenfold

Hey guys! Heres the new chapter! By the way, I started a new story called Rainbow Dash 3 and Applejack (Title given to me by ConkerCGH. Thank you for that. It was better than it was) but I don't update it. Maybe I will if I get enough encouragement. Here it is guys, the new chapter. 100% badass action! WOHOOO!

* * *

Gage Avenges Ray Sevenfold

June 10th - 1:00 P.M.

Gage

Las Vegas, Nevada (Discord's arena)

* * *

Gage: You...You MONSTERRRR! GGGGGGRAAHHHHHHHH!

Nick: (scared) Oh no! Is it happening? Has he pushed himself to the limit?! Is he... Going crazy? Has his power devoured his mind? Has he had enough?! NOT GOOD AAAAHHH!

Nick was being pushed back from his super charging power. Just the aura produced by him was pushing him backwards toward the sidelines. The mini Discord spectators were sent into a panic, running about the place.

Gage: Discord. You take the lives of billions of humans, you terrorize Equestria before that constantly, and now you KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!

Discord only sat there and smiled.

Discord: Actually your friend, Ray killed himself. He just didn't know I would be as tough as I am now.

The mini Discords continued to scream in terror. Gage was annoyed enough. He had to focus on one big Discord.

Gage: ANNOYING LITTLE BASTARDS!

Gage formed a huge yellow explosive ball and tossed it high into the air. He clenched his fists and it fragmented into hundreds of little ones. Each one targeted the small Discords killing every single one of them.

Discord: No! That was part of my strength! Those were human souls in each one of them!

Gage: Good. Now they are set free and they don't have to sit back and watch the terror you cause! Now ENOUGH! We fight NOW!

Discord phased to Gage and Gage phased behind him. His elbow met Discords head and sent him flying an easy 50 yards, skidding on the grass.

Gage: NO! Ray sacrificed himself for ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! You asshole. I'll make sure you suffer!

Discord: (angry) You will do nothing of the sort you weakling!

Discord yelled threats at Gage while punching him. The punches, which would normally be devastating to a normal human, did nothing to the legend itself. Gage caught his hand and squeezed it, and HARD.

Discord: (pain) AHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! Let go! This hurts too bad!

Gage: (aggressive) Oh does it now!? Does it hurt! Do you think I CARE! I know how I can make it hurt worse! How about some fire!

Gage's hand caught on fire and Discord's flesh began to sizzle and burn. Gage squeezed as hard as possible now. Blood gushed from under his grip, flowing down and staining the grass red. Discord tried to jerk away, but Gage held on like a leech.

Gage: This is from Equestria!

Gage threw Discord up into the air and dashed in front of him. He kneed him in the face and then sent him down back to Earth with a swing of both of his fists.

Gage: This is from the people of Earth!

He picked Discord up by the tail and swatted at his face like a punching bag. Gage knelled down and broke Discord's back across it. The sound made most of the delicate ponies cringe.

Gage: This is from my mother!

He held him in his magical levitation. With his left hand, he shot explosive balls from it. With his right, fireballs.

Gage: (furious) And this... IS. FROM. RAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! Full power...

Nick started to freak out.

Nick: (scared) No Gage! You will level the whole city! Don't do it! You will kill us all!

Gage was too bull headed to care too much.

Gage: Energy Wave...FIIIIIREEE!

The energy wave was as big across as a house, an absolutely impressive display of a magical attack. Everyone screamed their asses off. Never has Gage ever been quite this serious before! The beam began to damage everything around it.

Nick: AAAHHHH! Take cover you guys! We are danger close! Were gonna be vaporized!

Nick, along with the rest of the legendary force, screamed in horror, then suddenly, the wind stopped and a small drone could be heard. Razor Sharp, still concealing his true identity, blocked the blast with an energy shield from his magic.

Rarity: Are...Are we dead?

Twilight: (happy) No! That new stranger saved us!

Rarity stood up and winked at him. Razor Sharp nodded his head back.

Knuckles: Kid? Whats your name?

Razor Sharp: (joking) My name is youra, yourafag!

Nick: Pfffft HAHAHAHAH! Thats a good one kid!

Knuckles didn't take too kindly to that at all, but he stomped his feet and left.

Rarity: Oh like father like son!

Rarity gasped when she caught what he said. Both her and Razor Sharp's eyes were huge now, like they were just caught with something really bad.

Sonic: Rarity? What did he mean?

Rarity: Uhhh. I mean... This guy's name is Archangel! He is the son of uhh... Stardust and Silver Haze!

Razor Sharp: (shocked) AAAAHH!

Rainbow Dash: What?! What happened?!

Razor Sharp: (nervous) Uh nothing. That's right. Me and my parents live in Manehatten. (thinking) _Oh my gosh! Mom just said the name of both of my brothers! AND one of my sisters! Has she already made up her mind about what to name them? Jeez she must REALLY love my father._

Twilight: Guys! Take this seriously! This isn't over!

The whole gang bursted up into laughter.

Knuckles: Twilight! That's a good one! No one could have survived that! Not even Discord himself at his best. Not even 2 Discords!

Twilight: (snappy) Well, your wrong! Listen, I'm the only one here that can sense energy signatures. Shadow taught me this back when we were at Sonic's universe, but Discord not only is he alive, but he is at maximum power. He hasn't even started to break a sweat yet.

Out on the battlefield, or what was left of it, debris from the stadium was scattered for miles. Gage was panting very hard, nearly completely drained of energy.

Gage: That took a lot out of me, but at least it's over! (softly) Don't worry buddy, I've avenged you.

Discord: Mehehehehehehe...

Gage started to turn around.

Gage: No...

Discord: (crazy) Hehehehehe Hahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA! You really think you can defeat me with THAT!? Oh no! It's gonna take much more power than that.

Gage: Thats IMPOSSIBLE! NOOO!

Discord: Let me show you a true energy wave!

He opened his mouth really wide and fired a dark red energy straight for Gage.

Gage: (weakly) You...You bastard! Okay here I go!

Nick: POP!

Before the beam had a chance of reaching Gage, Nick intervened slamming Discord's mouth shut. The red energy laser was cut off rather fast. Nick turned his head to Sonic.

Nick: Sonic! Get Gage off the battlefield. Heal him! I'll tell you the rest of the plan later...

Sonic nodded as he grabbed Gage and took him out of harm's way.

Nick: ...but right now? I got a score to settle with you. I might not look it, but I'm a human too! Well, kind of, but I'm not going into detail. I'm from the same universe that Gage is in as well as his best friend. And you will pay for what you have done, for destroying our homeplanet. I may not be as strong as Gage is...

Discord: Oh get on with it hedgehog!

Nick: (cocky)...but I'm pretty sure that 3 of me are!

Nick charged his spindash and Discord readied himself.

Nick: Behold, my ultimate attack! TRIPLICATE! GO!

Nick's blue trail went around and around and around Discord in 3 points. Eventually the blue trail formed a perfect triangle. From each point formed an exact copy of Nick, slowly starting from a trace of a hologram, to the real deal.

Nick: (thinking) _I must be out of my mind. If that insane attack that Gage did didn't even hurt Discord, then what am I doing!?_

The courageous hedgehog dismissed his fear. No room for weakness whatsoever. Gage went all-out on this guy, so that means that he had to to the same.

Discord: 3 of you! oh no!

All 3 Nick attacked Discord with sonic speed punches and kicks.

Nick #1: Hiya hiya hiya hahaha graaahhh! Take this! DIEE!

Discord screamed and shoved all 3 backwards. One of them homing attacked Discord, and bounced right off. The other 2 dove at him to tackle him, but Discord grabbed the 2's heads and clonked them against each other.

Nick #2 and #3: OUCH!

Nick #1: Okay guys. How are we gonna beat him!

Nick #2: He's too strong!

Nick #3: Don't worry guys I have a plan. Not to worry. Huddle up huddle up

Discord simply snapped his fingers and reclined on a couch that appeared awaiting them to attack.

Nick #1: Listen, I know that we can't do this without Gage. We need him to do this, he can definitely beat him with our help. Now I know you 2 are half as strong as me, but your just as fast right? All we have to do is wait for Gage to regenerate his energy, then we will use my girlfriends mind fusion spell. Gage could sure know how to use a lot of the stuff I know and I sure want to know how to create Fire.

Nick #2: Yeah, and lightning, and explosions, and energy waves, and poison

Nick #3: And water, and ice, and wind, and...

Nick #1: I get it! Listen, guys. We need to buy him some time, so try your hardest okay?

All of the Nick's looked at each other.

Nick #3: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!

Nick #2: Awww yeah.

Nick #1: EEAAYYYY! Lets juice it out of here and cut him up.

All 3 snapped their fingers and each gained 2 swords that they dual-wielded.

Nick#1: Get ready Discord!

* * *

Meanwhile with the legendary force on the sidelines...

* * *

Gage: Twilight...

Twilight: Yes Gage. Yes I'm here!

Gage: (dryly) Twilight... I'm so thirsty!

Twilight: (happy) Ah!

Twilight's cute face perked up. She reached into her saddle bag and grabbed a small machine.

Gage: Whats... that?

Twilight: Its a little experiment I've been working on. Its a water purifier. Rarity told me about all of the technology on Earth, and I'd figure that I'd give it a try. This machine is simple and very useful. Care to try some water?

Twilight pressed a button on it and it was surrounded with Twilights magic aura.

Rarity: Twilight darling. Why are you levitating it?!

Twilight: (confused) I'm...I'm not! It's doing it on its own.

None-the-less, Gage was too thirsty to care. He cupped his hand and drank a whole bunch of it.

Gage: Twilight. Good job. It tastes so clean!

Twilight giggled.

Twilight: Why thanks! It's my first try at making human tech...

The machine began to smoke. Black pollution billowed from the machine.

Gage: What's going on?

The machine exploded right in Gage's face.

Twilight: AHHH GAGE! Are you okay?

Gage: No, don't worry about it, I'm fine. It didn't hurt at all.

The now sparkling water flowed down from his body and into the palm of his hands. The water absorbed into them. Gage thought absolutely nothing of it.

Gage: I need to get back out there. Now! Nick won't stand a chance by himself!

Vinyl Scratch: He's not by himself. See?

* * *

Back on the battlefield...

* * *

Nick laughed nearly as cocky as Gotenks does thinking he was badass.

Nick #1: Hey Discord? What do you get when you cross 3 hedgehogs and 6 swords?

Discord: Ahh. As much as I do love a good joke my friend, I'm afraid I have more important things to do, like killing my arch nemesis's son. However, I will humor you. What is it?

3 Nicks ran around and around in a circle.

Nick #1, #2 and #3: A Super Sharp Sonic TORNADO!

Discord: Oh dear! This dosen't look good!

All 3 swarmed around them and swiped their blades at him. They jacked his horns clean off, and a good majority of his tail.

Discord: AHHH No! My tail! And by horns! AAGHHH!

They still kept going, slicing the hell out of him. Eventually, cuts started to add one by one onto his body.

Discord: Don't you know not to play with knives hedgehogs?

He caught one of the swords and held both it and the hedgehogs hand. Then another one ran straight through one of the swords, right through his head. He quickly caught another one. the 3rd one quickly went back to the ground.

Discord: A shiskebab isn't complete unless there are 3 hedgehogs isn't that right?

Discord raised the sword with 2 impaled Nicks on it. When he swiped downward, human Gage caught the sword with the sharp side, and with 2 fingers.

Gage: Nick? Is that the real one of you?

Nick: Yes. Thank's to the sweet grace of your mother!

Gage smiled at what he said. Discord pushed harder downward, but couldn't budge it.

Gage: I'm going to annihilate you you stupid FUCKING BIIITCH!

Gage extended one palm and fired a red laser, not an energy wave mind you, a laser. The blast threw Discord away rapidly. Gage was extremely alarmed at what he did. He stared at his palm.

Gage: Hey! Wait a minute! That wasn't one of my attacks. It didn't take any of my magic, OR energy.

Nick: That laser was sick Gage. It truly is an annihilator huh?

Gage: Annihilator, I like that!

Nick: Gage, before he gets back, we need to fuse minds.

Gage: WHAT? Are...are you sure?

Nick: Yes Gage. I need to learn some of your moves and we don't have time for training.

Gage started laughing and snickering, while Nick had no idea just what he was laughing at.

Gage: Well, might as well tell you this then, since your gonna know anyways.

Gage looked towards Rarity. She gave him a sexy look and Gage winked back.

Gage: Hehehe. I'm interested to see what your reaction is anyways. I totally did...uhh, you know...with Rarity.

Nick: (baffled) WHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT! You mean...Rarity is...

Gage: ssshhhh. Yes, she is pregnant, but barely.

Gage couldn't stop laughing at Nick's reaction.

Gage: AHAHAHAHAAAHAHAA! Oh come now Nick. I love her now, so it's not that bad. I wouldn't be surprised if you and Twilight did the same thing.

Nick: (snappy) Hmmm. Well that's none of your business.

Gage: It will be in a few minutes.

Discord: (enraged) YOU STUPID HUMAAANNN!

Discord came flying back very rapidly.

Gage: Gah! Oh no!

Nick: Twilight! Come on! We need you and your book.

Twilight started to approach the field, then Knuckles and Rainbow Dash followed. Discord halted.

Nick: That's right. The Legendary Force, get over here and fight.

Sonic: (exited) ALRIGHT! Time for some action!

Rainbow Dash, Knuckles, Vinyl Scratch, and Sonic were prepared to guard them. But such weak fighters compared to Nick and Gage, could they actually hold their own?

Discord: You little pests? YOU think you can stop me? AAAHAHAHAH! Don't make me laugh!

Rainbow Dash: (cocky) We don't think, we know!

Nick and Gage, the 2 most eligible fighters went back with Rarity and Twilight. The rest of the legendary force stood between them and Discord.

Gage: Rarity. In case that I don't make it out of this fight. I want you to know something...

Rarity: Yes my sweet?

Gage: Rarity? You are my little pony...

Gage kissed her perfectly.

Gage: (loving)...and you will always be in my heart.

* * *

AAAAWWWW! Enough of this! Shit gets really really real next chapter, not romantically of course action. What else were you thinking? No you perverts this isn't a damn clopfic! Just kidding of course! Till next time ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, bronies and pegasisters. Hey. SEE YAA! Thanks for 1200 views too. Actually, now its like 5400. As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	18. Legendary Defense

Chapter 18 - Legendary Defense

June 10th, 2013 - 2:00 P.M.

Gage

Las Vegas, Nevada (Discord's arena)

* * *

While Gage and Nick's minds were being fused with Twilight's magical spell, the 4 fighters that stepped up to the plate were Knuckles, Sonic, Vinyl Scratch, and Rainbow Dash. Unfortunately, Discord was out of their league, but could they do damage with all 4 of them?

Discord: Seriously guys, numbers will not save you. You may as well roll over and die right now. You stand no chance!

Knuckles smiled and swung a few punches as a slight warm up.

Knuckles: Heh! That doesn't mean we can't try our best!

Discord snapped his fingers and an avalanche of rocks fell from the sky. A few of them hit Rarity and Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: (serious) Ahh! Guys! Don't let Discord mess up the spell, or they will both die!

Rarity: NO! Not my Gagey wagey!

Twilight frowned.

Twilight: You really think he would like you to call him that?

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and Sonic broke as many rocks as they could, smashing them before they hit the ground. A large stone about as big as a dresser came above Rarity and Twilight. They both screamed, thinking this was the end.

Vinyl Scratch: Take this you stupid rock!

She started to fire at the rock. It shattered into crumbs and dust dirtied both Twilight and Rarity's manes.

Rarity: EWW!

The prissy unicorn flicked what she could out of her mane. Twilight stared at Vinyl in shock.

Twilight: That, thing can shatter rocks? No...BOULDERS?

Vinyl Scratch: If it can shoot through 3 inches of solid steel, then yes, it can.

More and more rocks kept pouring down from the sky.

Knuckles: We don't have time for this! There are too many rocks! Don't let them disturb Twilight! GRAH! Enough Discord.

He ran straight towards Discord, who threw a giant boulder at him. He caught it and threw it right back. It actually damaged him a little bit. When Discord stood up, Knuckles power punched him hard in the jaw.

Discord: OW! You dumb fool! Your really strong I must admit my friend, but not strong enough.

Discord raised his hand in the air with the 3 fighters, excluding Sonic, following.

Rainbow Dash: (angry) What! Hey put me down! C'mon Dipcord!

Discord gingerly walked downward away from Gage and Nick.

Twilight: What's he doing?

Rarity: Twilight. Don't worry about them. They can handle themselves, just concentrate on our stallions here.

Twilight: (embarrased) Our... men? WELL NOT AGAINST DISCORD!

Rarity gave her that look that said, 'really?'

Twilight: OH WHO AM I KIDDING! I do love Nick! There is something about him. He's so heroic, charming, and well, cute!

Sonic: Come and get some Discord!

Discord: Oh, so now you wanna play do you? Well, lets see what you can do!

Sonic: I'm gonna make you eat those words!

He sonic boomed straight for Discord and spindashed at his chest, giving him his absolute 100%, but Discord sidestepped and Sonic missed.

Rainbow Dash: (baffled) Oh... my gosh! Discord can move faster than the speed of sound with no problem, AND FROM POINT BLANK RANGE!

Knuckles: How can anyone move that fast! He just made Sonic look like an idiot!

Sonic: (furious) I'm the fastest thing there is! NO ONE ELSE!

He swatted his fists at Discord repeatedly for about 5 straight minutes, but Sonic's nearly bottomless stamina was being drained.

Sonic: This can't be...HAPENNING!

Sonic collapsed to his knees as the agent of Chaos cackled to himself. Discord snapped his fingers and made a field goal in between himself and Sonic. Then he punted Sonic through it like a football.

Discord: HOHOYEAH! It's good.

Rainbow Dash: How... how dare you hurt him!

She pulled a huge cloud from the sky really fast and placed it under Discord. She bucked it hard and struck Discord with lightning, that did nothing. Rainbow Dash grew frustrated and tried it again, but this time instead of hitting Discord, he rebounded the lightning back to Rainbow Dash, shocking her and stunning her motionless. She fell from her cloud and right into Vinyl Scratch'es hoofs.

Vinyl Scratch: Is this guy completely invincible!? BACK OFF! RAAHH!

Vinyl Scratch shot Discord emptying the whole mag on him. She reloaded and proceeded to do the same thing while running away, but Discord jumped in front of her and yanked the gun from her magical grasp.

Discord: Lets see how you like it!

Vinyl Scratch: (scared) NOOOO!

Knuckles ran and intercepted the bullet with his own body.

Vinyl Scratch: Oh NO! KNUCKLES!

Discord simply giggled and looked down at the bleeding Knuckles.

Discord: Ohh, how valiant, and look where it got you, DEAD!

Razor Sharp: Hey Discord! Back off!

From Razor Sharp's hoofs shot a yellow beam of energy that nearly took Discord's head off.

Discord: Wow! What terrible aim!

Razor Sharp teleported over to him, startling Discord eyes.

Razor Sharp: Wasn't aiming for you. Just trying to get your attention. Believe me, if I were to try, I'd hit you. No one is as accurate as me! Plus...

The purple pony stretched hard right in front of Discord, and he stood there, like he committed a crime.

Razor Sharp: ...I was getting a little bored. If you will excuse me, I think I'm gonna heal my friends.

Razor Sharp levitated all of the 3 injured warriors back over towards him. Discord did not approve.

Vinyl Scratch: Oh thank you Archangel! You saved my life.

Razor Sharp: My names not...Oh WAIT yeah it is, ahahaha!

Him and Vinyl Scratch walked over to where Gage, Twilight, Nick and Rarity were.

Discord: (shocked) Hey, what the... What do you think your doing!?

Razor Sharp laid Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Knuckles onto the ground and commenced healing all 3 at the same time.

Discord: Who do you think you are to just join the fight out of nowhere Razor?

The teen pony simply concentrated on healing them all. Discord power punched Razor on the skull knocking him to the ground. Vinyl Scratch gasped.

Vinyl Scratch: Archangel!

Discord: (cocky) I said, Who do you think you are?

Razor Sharp turned around with a terrifying look on his face, and eyes glowing red.

Razor Sharp: (crazy furious) I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST DO THAT! BIG BANG ATTACK!

The orb of death struck Discord. It carried him damn near to the next state. The explosion could be heard forever and it was definitely in the distance.

Razor Sharp: Whooo! I hate it when my eyes glow red.

Vinyl Scratch: Wait a minute! Do you mean to tell me you can do that too kid? Just like Gage?

Razor Sharp: Yeah. Listen to me. Vinyl? Help Twilight with that spell. No offense, but I think that Discord is out of your guys's league all together. You could get killed!

Vinyl Scratch: Okay darling!

Razor Sharp: Good, that should speed things up!

Vinyl Scratch: Hey, why don't you fight Discord? The way you just attacked him was more effective than Gage's attack at full power! You could beat him.

Razor Sharp: Maybe...but, It's not my destiny. Only if Nick and Gage are unsuccessful in killing Discord, then and only then will I attack.

The dragon hybrid thing known as Discord came flying back really quickly, and he was royally pissed.

Discord: Why you stupid purple little worm!

He was bloody and damaged, but he quickly regenerated as usual.

Razor Sharp: So, you have regen abilities do ya? Well no matter. My fath...I mean, Gage and Nick will crush you. (thinking) _so this must be the reason Gage is having such a tough time beating him. Mother never said about Discord being able to regenerate. I know as a fact that she didn't. I may have to step in and finish this myself, but I don't want to reveal my power._

Discord: (angry) I'm ending this NOW!

He shot a lightning bolt that did no harm to Razor Sharp, but paralyzed him to where he couldn't move. The other fighters were healed, but still unconscious, so they could not do anything.

Discord: Its time to DIIIEE!

Razor Sharp: Girls, I...can't move! Run!

Nick and Gage: (simultaneously) Get away from our women you miserable excuse for a warrior.

They opened their eyes and 2 hedgehogs that looked completely identical stared straight at Discord.

Nick and Gage: Ah, seeing double are we?

Then, they both transformed into Gage's alicorn body. Then, Nick went back into hedgehog form.

Gage: Discord! Heed this warning!

Nick: ...Leave Earth now and promise to be good forever...

Gage: ...or be vanquished by the hands of the ultimate warriors!

Nick and Gage: (cocky)...your choice.

Discord: Fat chance. You fools couldn't scratch the surface of my power. What make's you think you can do any better now?

Nick and Gage: Trust us! We won't be disappointing you!

Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Knuckles all woke up as them and Rarity, Twilight, and Vinyl left the battlefield. It started to rain chocolate from the sky and lightning crackled everywhere. What will happen? Will Gage and his alternate universe friend, Nick win? Or will the powerhouse Discord with the drive and power of billions of human lives defeat the 2? Find out in the next chapter. As always, review, follow, and favorite.


	19. Death to Discord

Chapter 19 - Death to Discord

June 10th, 2013 - 4:00 P.M.

Gage

Las Vegas, Nevada (Discord's arena)

* * *

Nick and Gage: Give it up Discord! Surrender now!

Discord: Muhahahaaaa! You FOOLS! You really think you can stand a chance?

Nick: Shall we?

Gage: You bet.

Both Nick and Gage powered up to the max, yelling and pushing their power to the limit. Static energy jumped all over the place. Gage summoned a sharp sword in his hand, and Nick caught his hands on fire, each using the others techniques.

Gage: (powering up) HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Nick are you at full power?

Nick: Yeah! I'm good to go!

Gage: Okay. Good, attack Discord. KILL HIM! When I'm at full power, I will join you! Okay?!

Nick said nothing, but knew what he was thinking of course, so he dashed in and rapidly attacked Discord. Using his new fire abilities, he tossed fireballs straight at him, burning him and catching him on fire. Rapidly kicking Discord's ass, he was actually winning. Discord attempted to grab him, but thanks to Nicks hedgehog speed, he was too fast. Nick spin dashed at his chest, tearing through the flesh.

Discord: (in pain) AAHHH!

He grabbed the hedgehog by the chest, but quickly he intercepted with more fire to the face.

Nick: (cocky) Whats wrong Discord? Can't take the heat? Chill out dude.

Nick held his palms out and formed ice all over Discord. He kept at it, and the build-up caught up to him. The tyrants head was the only thing that protruded from the ice.

Nick: Explosive ball!

Nick yelled, while powering up. He threw the biggest ball he could muster up at Discord's face. But with one mighty breath, he blew the explosive ball back to Nick!

Nick: (panicked) NYAA AAAAHHH!

He went to the ground, then kicked his own attack up to the sky.

Nick: Damnit! That actually kinda stung! Hey, HAHA I'm stronger than I thought!

Discord and Nick started to charge at each other, then Gage's explosive power interrupted them.

Gage: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

The Earth shook HARD. The Earth itself started to rise from the ground. Huge chunks of stone, dirt, and gravel rose from it weighing tons. Even more lightning was formed, not just around Gage, but it struck around in the sky. With teeth gritted hard, hair standing up, and eyes glowing red, Gage was completely powered up with blood nearly replaced with adrenaline.

Gage: Enough of this shit! Nick, lets end this!

Nick jumped and kicked Discord in the back, then Gage kicked him back into the air, but back towards Nick. Gage snapped his fingers and summoned a sword and impaled Discord on the shoulder and evily and heartlessly twisted it in circles.

Gage: (darkly) Mehehehe! You like that you stupid bitch?!

Nick: (worried) Gage! Take it easy! Your crazy!

Gage: Why should I? This bastard killed countless humans, well its more like trapped them in his own body and is using them to fight us even as we speak. Discord, you will suffer from the hoofs of your greatest enemy's son. I am the one who will kill you Discord, and that's exactly what I plan on doing, RIGHT NOW!

Discord: OH YOU WOORM! ILL KILL YOU!

Gage readied his fists to kick his ass.

Gage: Ready to get your ass handed to you?

The super alicorn/human smiled with a badass smirk.

Gage: Lets see what you got. I want full power Discord. COME ON! Me and you. Right now. I'm not afraid of you!

Discord: (cocky) Ehehehee! No, your not, but you should be.

Discord powered up similar to Gage's except it was even more impressive somehow. Discord's visual physique was greatly enhanced. Dark red static formed everywhere.

Gage: Nick, stay out of this! This is something I must do alone. I need to wipe the floor with this asshole, show him what us ponies are truly capable of.

Full powered Gage, and full powered Discord were getting ready to fight. Both powered up to the maximum. Gage made the first move.

Gage: RRAAAHHHHHH! DIIIIE!

Gage charged at Discord. His hair flowed similar to his mothers now, absolutely coursing with magical energy, just of course much shorter. He landed a series of impressive combos that exploded all around the place, literally. He was moving so fast, that no one could hardly see him, besides Discord. Energy hummed all around both of the warriors, illuminating the dark battlefield. Gage attacked once more and uppercut Discord sending him flying upward. Quickly, he flew past him and readied his devastating attack that he obtained. He extended one hand as it started to glow red.

Gage: ANNIHILATOR!

The red laser engulfed Discord and put a hole in the Earth. Fire and flames formed all around the place. Lava spewed from the hole along with Discord. Discord attacked and tail swiped, but Gage phased behind him and elbowed him in the head. From the looks of it, Gage was winning, and with absolute ease.

* * *

The sidelines...

* * *

The whole Legendary Force screamed and cheered for their leader and hero.

Twilight: Wow! He's setting records!

Vinyl Scratch: He's so powerful! And to think, I get to watch this!

Sonic: He might even be as fast as me!

The whole gang complimented on Gage's impressive abilities. Everyone that is beside Rarity. She stood like a stone statue, not moving for at least since Gage started fighting.

Rarity: (whispering) Come back to me. Remember, never let me go Gage. Never ever let me go.

Rainbow Dash noticed Rarity crying softly to herself. She went over there to help her.

Rainbow Dash: Awww, whats wrong? Worried for Gage? Don't worry, he can handle Discord.

Rarity: I know that, I know. But, I'm just a bit worried about him. He has the biggest responsibility ever given to a single soul, and he's supposed to be a daddy soon too!

Rainbow Dash: (exited) Yeah! Hahaha! So I've been told. Listen, he's gonna be the best daddy there is! No doubt about it!

Rarity: Really? Think so?

Rainbow Dash: I know so Rarity. Remember, he has a team. Even though he has the responsibility of stopping Chaos, he's not the only person that can. (cocky) Me being one of them!

Rarity: Oh, your right Rainbow! Your right!

Dashie's words touched Rarity and released lots of worries from her head. Then, an explosive ball, flew right over the teams heads.

Razor Sharp: Guys. Its too dangerous to be here. You all need to leave now.

Knuckles: What? Why?

Razor Sharp: Both Discord and Gage are fighting at absolute full power. Haven't you noticed the hole that Gage put in the Earth? It went all the way down to the mantle, and thats why lava is pouring from it. That would vaporize anyone here!

Razor Sharp closed his eyes.

Razor Sharp: I don't know for sure if this is true, but Gage may be losing it guys. His power may be huge, but it is incredibly unstable. Eventually, his personality will be devoured by battle instincts and pride. Regardless, all of you need to leave. Twilight? Open a portal back home okay?

Twilight: But we can't abandon Gage. What if he needs us?

Razor Sharp: I understand your concern, but don't worry about him. Remember, he still has Nick to help him...and me.

Twilight: But...

Razor Sharp: (threatening) Leave. Please.

Razor Sharp demanded harshly that they leave. He opened his eyes to reveal her glowing red ones. Twilight jumped and opened a portal back home.

Twilight: Come on guys. Lets go!

Everyone marched through the portal one by one.

Twilight: Rarity. Aren't you coming?

Rarity stared at her boyfriend.

Rarity: I have to stay here. For him...

Twilight: But, Rarity? It's too dangerous. Out of all of us, I figure that you would be the first through this portal!

Rarity: That's true. To be honest, this place if filthy. (whining) It probably is horrible for my mane, I mean look at it!

The white unicorn tossed her mane to get the dirt that wasn't there out of her hair. Twilight rolled her eyes.

Rarity: But, for Gage, I will stay here. I must. For whatever reason, for any reason. I can't leave him. Even if I am not a fighter. I don't care. I stand by him.

Razor Sharp: Rarity. That's really noble, but Twilight's right. Its way too dangerous!

Rarity: Ah Ah aaahh! Honor your mother boy!

Razor Sharp smiled. Twilight nodded and closed the portal behind her, leaving just the 2 there.

Razor Sharp: Okay. You can stay.

* * *

Back to the fight...

* * *

Discord was laying on the ground incapacitated, broken, and tattered beyond measure.

Gage: Discord. It's time to end this. I have had ENOUGH of you. I'm tired of even looking at your face, whatever the fuck it is.

Discord: Mehehehe! You have no idea how powerless you are... do you?

Gage gasped at this. Was he telling the truth?

Gage: Gah! Me? Powerless? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Look at you. Your almost dead.

He raised his sword that he summoned from nowhere.

Gage: Its time to end this! HHIIIIYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!

Gage swung at Discord's head, but the sword cracked and chipped where it hit him. Gage was shocked to hell at the sight. Discord didn't even try to step out of the way. Instead, he actually displayed Gage his head, as if he wanted him to swing at it.

Gage: (confused) H...How? Wh-what are you... made of?

Discord: I'm made from the stuff of your nightmares Gage. 4 billion human souls, just begging to be released, but they never can. Oh no!

Gage: You...YOU MONSTER! Take this!

Gage swung at him with a power punch, but the solid blow landed safely in Discord's hand.

Gage: Your lying Discord. I'm more powerful than you.

He struggled to pull his hand away.

Discord: In all honesty, I'd say that we are about even...

Discord swiped Gage across the eyes, nearly blinding him.

Discord: MEHEHEHEHE! No longer you fool.

Gage: GGAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH! Ow my freaking eyes! OOWWWW!

Nick: Dirty trick, Discord!

Nick, coming out of nowhere, shocked him with lightning. He then met Discord's head with a roundhouse kick, sending Discord to the ground.

Nick: Gage, are you fine? Can you see?

Gage: Yeah. Barely, but don't worry about me. Now lets end this, before he beats us both with cheap tricks.

Then, both Nick and Gage felt dizzy in the head and has loss of vision for a few seconds.

Nick: (weakly) What is happening? Gage? Don't tell me you felt that too?

Gage: Unfortunately yeah, I did man. Discord... He...he poisoned me!

Nick: What?! No way!

Gage: I can actually feel...myself, getting weaker. Nick we need to end this NOW! Before it's too late!

Nick: Okay Gage. I have a plan, but its pretty reckless.

Gage: (panting) Don't...do anything too rash Nick.

Nick: Charge up 100 percent again, and get ready to fire an all out energy wave. Put EVERYTHING YOU HAVE INTO IT.

Gage: Nick...My mental state is deteriorating...Does that mean...

Nick: Yes. Me too, but I'm not physically poisoned like you are. Don't worry though. We won't need to think to do what I'm about to do.

Nick dashed to Discord and tackled him to the ground, trying to pin him down.

Discord: Get off of me you blue rat!

Nick grabbed him and put him into a full nelson, holding on to him very hardly. Discord struggled like crazy. He was also twice as tall as Nick was in hedgehog form, so he had to jerk him around hard to prevent him from moving.

Nick: GAAAAAAAAAAGE! DO IT! DO IT NOOOOOWWWWW!

Gage: Do what Nick. No. Are...you crazy?

Nick: DOOO IIIIIIT!

Discord: Nick you ARE crazy! You fool. You will be killed along with me!

Gage: Nick! Your a dumbass! I can't kill you.

Nick: (thinking to Gage) _Gage! Listen to me, don't worry about it. I'm going to try to step out of the way if I can, but you absolutely CANNOT hold back for my sake! If I don't make it out of this alive, I'll be sure to tell Ray how hard you fought for him._

Gage's eyes show wide open! Gage's static energy was all over the place. Chocolate rain soaked his hair and made a sticky mess.

Gage: (Angry) Ray, I'll avenge you! Discord. Prepare to die!

Nick and Discord: (scared) NOOOOOO! AAHHHHHHHH!

Gage was really hesitant to do this. Was Nick ready to die? Did he have a plan? What made him want to do this? Never-the-less, Gage was going to do it anyways. It was for the good of the planet!

Gage: FULL POWER?! ENERGY WAVE...

Nick: Goodbye, everyone. It was fun while it lasted. And goodbye Twilight. I...I love you!

Discord: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gage: **FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE !**

The blue beam rocketed towards both of them. The beam completely obliterated both Nick and Discord, bringing them to a critical state. A trench was now etched into the Earth, and not a trace of anyone was left. Only, Gage, Razor Sharp, and Rarity stood. Gage barely stood at all.

Gage: (panting) I... can't ...believe...he did...that...Ray...Nick...

Gage looked to the dark brown chocolate rain clouds. They were slowly thinning out, then Gage fell to the ground on his stomach.

Gage: Its...over...uuggghhhh

The 16 year old powerhouse fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

With Rarity...

* * *

Razor Sharp: (calmly) So, that's it then. He did it. It's really over.

Rarity was fixing to burst into tears.

Rarity: GAGE!

The white unicorn sprinted to Gage.

Razor Sharp: Rarity! Wait!

It was too late. She had already went to Gage. Razor Sharp knelt down to his past father and felt his pulse. It was slow, but there still was one.

Razor Sharp: Don't fret Rarity. Discord knew that Gage was too strong, so he poisoned him. The poison severely weakened him. He is not dead okay?

Razor Sharp looked to where Discord and Nick stood.

Razor Sharp: As for Nick...

The deed is done. Gage has defeated Discord, with the cost of Ray and Nick's lives. Gage himself is near dead, but the agent of chaos is defeated for good. Or is he? Find out this and more on the next epic chapter! As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	20. Fight to the Finish!

Chapter 20 - Fight to the Finish

June 10th, 2013 - 5:30 P.M.

Gage

Las Vegas, Nevada

* * *

The battlefield was no longer a battlefield. The arena Discord created was now long, long gone. Mostly from a few devastating attacks from both Gage and Discord.

Rarity: Amazing. The whole city was leveled in this battle! How could Gage get any stronger?

Razor Sharp laughed.

Razor Sharp: Hahaha! Oh Rarity. That's a good one. Your in for a hell of a lot of surprises the longer you are with Gage.

Rarity: What do you mean?

Razor Sharp: Allow me to explain a thing or two. You see, I enjoy time traveling and going to different timestreams. The only reason Gage will grow as strong as he will is because of his master, named Vegeta. He is a saiyan, an endangered race of intelligent life that live for battle Mother. I went to one where he never met his master, and Gage was finished in seconds.

Rarity: Really? So this Vegeta pony is that strong?

Razor Sharp: No, he's not a pony Rarity. He looks just like a human, only much, much, MUCH stronger than one. You will find out eventually what I mean. With Gage's adaptive drive, his saiyan training, and his alicorn DNA, he created the near perfect warrior. And it's all thanks to Vegeta.

Rarity: What makes him so strong Razor Sharp?

Razor Sharp: Ha ha ha! It's a transformation known as a super saiyan. Eventually, Gage adapts to it and will grow unimaginable power beyond that of 5,000 Discords.

The words tazed Rarity's brain. How could he become THAT powerful. It was unheard of for anypony to be as strong as Gage is now. And yet he grows stronger, like now was nothing.

Rarity: (worried) Well, where is Nick?

Razor Sharp sighed, then shook his head left and right. Rarity gasped.

Nick: (quietly) I'm still alive...

Razor Sharp was completely surprised, while Rarity ran over to him and gave Nick a hug.

Rarity: Oh Nick! I'm so glad your okay.

She dove to Nick and began squeezing the little hedgehog to death. With his grave injury, it hurt him bad.

Nick: Rarity! That hurts!

Razor Sharp: Oh my gosh Nick. Your energy is so low, that I can't even detect it! How did you survive that?

Nick: A miracle! That's all it was, a sheer miracle.

Razor Sharp: (happy) Well, guys, you did it!

Nick: By the way, what's your name again?

Razor Sharp: Uhhh, its Archangel, remember?

Rarity looked down at her boyfriend and noticed his new cutie mark. It changed! Something was different about it.

Rarity: Why does Gage have a more sophisticated cutie mark now? It's got all sorts of stuff on it! No pony has ever had a cutie mark that took 2 steps before.

Razor Sharp: It's a great symbol, and actually, its 4 steps. The 2 swords represents Gage's great strength and veracity in combat. The shield represents defense, toughness and always being there for anyone in need. The fire and lightning represent his great adaptive abilities and all of his bag of tricks that he learns, as well as his equipment along the way. And the heart. The heart Rarity, is for you, and for you alone.

Rarity: Wow!

Discord: Oh boo hoo! How touching!

Nick: No...NO NO THATS NOT POSSIBLE! THATS NOT...

Discord, somehow survived that blast. Not only is he unharmed, but he managed to heal himself as well AGAIN. Rarity and Nick both quivered in fear, and were at a complete and total loss for words. No one was this strong. Gage put every single pony to shame, easily surpassing everypony in every area, but this wasn't enough?

Nick: (afraid) No...No its not possible! NO NO NOOOO. You can't be alive.

Discord jumped Nick, and knocked the exhausted hedgehog out cold. Razor Sharp became furious.

Razor Sharp: How pathetic! Do you expect me to think that you are strong? Dude, your one of the weakest enemies that my father ever fought. Discord, that's it. I have allowed you to believe you have had any chance at winning for long enough.

Razor Sharp giggled evilly and transformed into a winged unicorn human, just like Gage. Discord and Rarity both nearly lost their marbles. Unlike Gage, his pony hair remained the exact same color and pattern, whereas Gage's was jet black.

Razor Sharp: (angry) Now, before I kick your ass, I need answers! How can you regenerate? How are you constantly regaining your power like its nothing?

Discord: Well, isn't it obvious? Its unlimited! That way, whoever stands in my way will face the wrath of me! Hahha! Chaos, is such a wonderful thing!

Razor Sharp: Well, we both know your lying!

Discord: What! How...How dare you!

Razor knelt down to Rarity to tell her something.

Razor Sharp: Rarity? Remember that super saiyan thing I was telling you about?

She nodded, still too scared to talk. He smiled.

Razor Sharp: Well, get ready, because your gonna see it. Nobody else can because they are knocked out. Well, besides Discord, but he wont be feeling anything anytime soon.

Discord: Oh how stupid of you. Didn't you see me wear Gage out. What makes you think you won't do the same?

Razor Sharp: THIS! Let me show you my real power. This is the taste of true power, unlike whatever yours is my friend!

Razor Sharp tensed up as the ground shook its ass off. The air began to vibrate strongly like powerful bass drops. It was the equivilant of thousands of subs. Then with one yell, poof! His hair turned into spikey golden hair just like that of a super saiyans. The tips of some of the spikes were purple, and a golden fire aura burned around him. His eyes turned blue now instead of purple, pretty much the same color as Rarity's.

Discord: Watch out guys! We got a beast thats gonna beat me up!

Razor Sharp: So true! Hehehe! Well, I would have said badass, but thats just me.

Discord: Listen here boy, judging on your little light show that you performed, you stand no chance against me.

Razor Sharp: Your wrong! The only reason that Gage's 'light show' looked better is because his power isn't under complete control. Did you happen to notice my cutie mark when I was a pony? Not only am I known for being the master of all things sharp and pointy, but my precision is truly something to behold. The game is over Discord. Your finished. If I were you, I'd hit me with everything you got!

Discord: Mehehehe! Fine, but you asked for it!

The agent of chaos charged full on at Razor Sharp.

Razor Sharp: Oh wait!

The kid caught Discord by the head.

Razor Sharp: Hey Rarity! Get out of here, right now! Start running in any direction. You are definitely danger close. RUN!

Without even thinking, Rarity ran as fast as she could, running away as if there were grenades behind her with every step she took. Once she was a good distance away, Razor Sharp let go of Discord. A giant dark red energy ball was formed over head.

Discord: (attacking) HIYA!

Discord yelled pushing the ball toward Razor Sharp. the ball dented a perfectly round sphere in the Earth.

Discord: Hahhahaha! Oh how delightful! Your DEAD! That will teach you to mess with... HUH?!

The ball was slowly moving upward. Razor Sharp slowly lifted it with his wingpower and the ball was balanced on the end of his horn.

Razor Sharp: For the record Discord, I wouldn't even have to go super saiyan to kick your ass. Hell, I probably wouldn't even have to go human form either.

Discord: (afraid) Wha... What are you?

Razor Sharp: I am a pony, from the future, here to stop you. You know, I would throw this at you, but I need something from you. I know you have a shard of the Chaos breaker. Would you be as so kind as to hand it over please?

Discord: Never! Not in a million years!

Razor Sharp backhanded the ball and sent it flying away and into the sky, blowing up and stirring dust all over the place.

Razor Sharp: You may have 4 billion human souls absorbed, but ordinary humans are weak.

Razor Sharp drew his sword and pointed the tip straight at Discord. He uppercut the tyrant and sent him flying into the air.

Razor Sharp: Game...

He nailed him in the stomach with a swift kick in the knee and he fell back down to Earth.

Razor Sharp: Set...

Discord was screaming and begging for mercy, but Razor never even considered it. He was known for slipping into favorable positions like that.

Razor Sharp: MATCH! YOU BASTARD!

Razor Sharp pushed the tip of the sword straight through Discord's skull ending him once and for all. His body turned into stone, then it crumbled and 4 billion souls exploded out saying, "Were free!" and "Thank you!"

Razor Sharp: Rest in peace my friend!

Discords stone head, or what remained of it, stared at Razor Sharp.

Razor Sharp: EWW! Not you, I meant Ray, and the rest of the humans!

Razor grinded the head into dust. His hair then receded back to purple and black. The fight has been completed, but not by Sonic, Knuckles, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Nick or even Gage! But by a new friend named Razor Sharp, the most powerful warrior yet. What is a super saiyan, and how can it be obtained by a pony?

* * *

Somewhere in Missouri

Liam

* * *

Alone in the middle of a small destroyed town, lays a pod with an 8 year old boy in it. Dark red liquid flows in the pod, representing evil energy and power. A small pony with a curly lavender and white mane approaches it. She wears a hat with a propeller on it. She is crying as she knows what had happened in the battle to the west.

Screwball: (sadly) Not...again! Daddy, don't worry, Liam is here. Liam will avenge you, and some.

The filly pressed a few buttons on the pod. The red liquid drains from it, revealing the legends brother.

Screwball: So, It seems Aurora Borealis was correct after all. One child, extremely powerful. One even more so, and one who grows horribly evil. That child is you, Liam, the legend itself's brother.

Glass shatters as a small fist breaks through the glass. He removes it all with his bare arm.

Liam: (monotone) Are you my master? You look different than the last time.

Screwball: No. I am your masters daughter. I am your new master.

Liam: I am loyal to you, master. What shall we do with my brother?

Screwball: Why, we kill him of course! But not now. We must wait until the right moment. You are strong. VEEEERY strong. Probably strong enough to defeat every fighter in the universe, but I must guarantee that you kill Gage. Over the course of time, Chaos, the leader of all of us villains spreads evil over the multiverse. With each sin, you gain more and more powerful. We attack in about 2 years time. You must also brush up on your fighting moves as well.

Liam: Yes master. Where shall we go?

Screwball: Not here. Lets go meet up with the big man himself, Chaos.

Liam: As you wish. (thinking) _Gage dosen't stand a chance against me! Not good. The good in my body is being drained! I'm so scared, but I will try my hardest to resist. So far, things aren't so good._

* * *

The Discord saga has ended. Razor Sharp has retrieved the 4th chaos shard. 1st it was Chaos himself that dropped the first one, then Dr. Eggman that dropped the 2nd. Frieza dropped the 3rd and, now the spirit of disharmony drops the 4th. Finally, planet Earth is at peace... FOR NOW!

* * *

It's done! The Discord saga to, "The Legacy of Gage" is completed. I'm contemplating on making a sequel, or simply adding onto this story. The next few adventures take place in the Dragon Ball Z, Fallout, and Minecraft world. The next sequel will come soon enough. IMMEDIATELY actually, so keep on reading folks. As always, please review, favorite, and follow. C'mon. I said please didn't I?


	21. (SAGA 2) The Awakening Party

17 days have passed since Discord has been vanquished by the hands of Gage's future son. The human race has begun to rebuild their lives slowly. The death count was totaled to 4,231,956,118 human lives, including Gage's beloved friend, Ray. Nick survived the battle, barely, not being another casualty, and is still roaming in his foreign dimension. Discord is officially gone for the rest of eternity, however his faithful daughter still roams somewhere in the multiverse with Gage's little brother, Liam. From day 1 being the hero of the multiverse, Gage has grown exponentially in strength, speed, and even met the love of his life, Rarity. Where is our hero now? Gage remains unconscious laying in the Ponyville General hospital. 3 deep cuts permanently scar the left part of his face, going straight over his sky blue eye. Currently, he is a mess. His red and black mane tattered and tangled horribly, his once perfect white coat, now stained with mud, blood and chocolate rain. Cuts and bruises are all over his body. His front right leg is broken. Gage is an absolute mess. The bearer of generosity, Rarity walks through the entrance to the hospital to see him once again.

Nurse Redheart: Good morning Rarity. Off to see your boyfriend are we?

Rarity: (sadly) Yes. I know the way.

She proceeded to Gage's room. Alone laying on his back lays the legend himself, Gage in a dimly lit room. A whole 17 days have passed with him being completely without consciousness.

Rarity: Good morning sweetheart. It's me again. I've lost track on how many times I have come to see you.

The white unicorn touched his deep scars.

Rarity: You poor thing. Look at you! Your a mess. Well listen, I know you can't hear me, but I have to tell you a few things. First off, happy birthday! Your 17 now today. That's always good. Everyone cares about your birthday. By the way, I know that you don't trust Razor Sha...uh. I mean, Archangel, but you should. He saved the world. I know this sounds crazy, but he is from the future. He is your son, and he never gets to see your face because Chaos kills you in the future. He has come to stop that, even if it means death in the process he told me. Your whole team has managed to see you a couple times. Even Shadow did once or twice. Your mother would be here every second by your side like me if she wasn't so darn busy. The whole town of Ponyville has come to see you. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Octavia, Lyra and Bon-Bon, The cutie mark crusaders, Derpy, heh. I could go on and on. If only you could see all the balloons and candy, and the 'get well' card in the corner.

Rarity sighed again and started to tear up in joy.

Rarity: (happy) Gage... I have some amazing news. When I told my friends, and my little sister, they nearly jumped out of their fur! Are you ready big guy?

Rarity approached Gage's ear.

Rarity: I...am...

A single tear landed from Rarity's cheek to Gage's.

Rarity: I'm pregnant. Thats right. It's official. Your gonna be a daddy Gage, and I'm gonna be a mommy.

As soon as Gage heard the words, "daddy" his right ear twitched. Rarity headed for the door.

Rarity: Just thought I should let you know that. Pinkie Pie is setting up something for you today... well, better not spoil the surprise. It'll be ready for you whenever you wake up. Goodbye dear. I'll be back soon.

Gage: (dazed) Back for what? What happened? Rarity!

Rarity shot over to him and gave him the most aggressive kiss ever.

Rarity: (ecstatic) GAGE! Your AWAKE! How much did you hear?

Gage: Enough. By the way, when is our baby due?

Rarity: Ohhhhh Gage!

Gage: Rarity easy! My right fore hoof is broken...MPH!

Gage's sentence was interrupted by another crazy kiss.

Gage: So, how long was I gone for?

Rarity: Seventeen days. Speaking of seventeen, today is your birthday baby!

Gage: Oh is that right! Well then...

The winged unicorn exploded out of bed, threw his sheets off, and dusted off his fur. Then, he headed for the window.

Gage: I better get up then!

* * *

The Legend Itself presents...

A My Little Pony/Sonic/Dragonball Z/ multi x-over inspired by badass games and cartoons.

**"THE LEGACY OF GAGE!"**

**Saga 2: Super Power Saga**

* * *

Chapter 21 - The Awakening Party

June 27th, 2013 - 7:45 A.M.

Gage

Ponyville

* * *

Gage grabbed Rarity and flew out the window. His fur was still ruined, so he was careful where to grab her.

Gage: (sweetly) By the way sweetheart, where's my present?

Rarity: (seductively) How about I give it to you later tonight...in bed.

Gage's eyes grew so big it's not even funny.

Gage: Ohohoho! Rarity you naughty little filly you! Are you gonna wear those socks that you wore last time that we...

Rarity: GAGE! Not now! We'll talk about that tonight!

The 2 white coated ponies landed on the ground.

Gage: (serious) Wait you still have them right?

Rarity: Okay listen to me sweetie. I'm gonna go tell everyone that your awake. You find Pinkie Pie.

Gage's happiness was instantly drained from him. Gage didn't know why, but he couldn't stand the hyperactive pink pony.

Gage: But why would I...

Rarity: Find her, trust me. I love you darling!

Rarity didn't give him time to protest. She ran away with joy, so happy that he was okay.

Gage: But...but...Shes an annoying bitch!

Gage was left all alone, simply standing there on 3 hoofs.

Gage: Damnit. Okay Pinkie! I'm coming you damn sugar addict!

* * *

Sugarcube Corner...

* * *

A few minutes later, Gage made his way to Sugarcube Corner. He stopped at the front door and took a few deep breathes.

Gage: Okay, okay. You can do this! Just...walk in.

Gage charged in real fast, and right in his face was Pinkie Pie. He jumped out of his fur.

Gage: GOD...DAMNIT!

Pinkie Pie: Gage! AAAAHHH Its you! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Ooooh, what happened to your eye? Did Discord hurt you? That meanie! And your fur.

Gage: (uncaring) Uhhh, yeah, he jacked my face up pretty bad. Hey, by the way, do you have a shower here?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah sure! It's upstairs. First door to the left.

Gage: Okay great! Let me take one first okay?

Pinkie Pie: Gotcha!

Gage nodded and walked past her slowly. He went up to the shower and locked the door behind him. He turned the water on and he jumped in. The cool water instantly begun to wash away all of the filth from his battle.

Gage: (relaxing) Ahhh! That's the spot!

He ran his hoofs through his blood red and jet black mane. He made sure to scrub all over his mid-sized body.

Pinkie Pie: Sooo. Gage?

Gage: AHHH! Pinkie...get..what the hell...get out!

Pinkie Pie: Why?

Gage: BECAUSE I'M NAKED YOU STUPID...

Pinkie Pie: Well, so am I. And the rest of the ponies.

Gage: Oh yeah, good point! Well, listen Rarity told me to come and find you...(under breath) god knows I didn't.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! For 2 reasons. 1, I wanted to hang out with you! We never have before. And 2, I've always wanted to spar with you.

Gage: Yeah, aint that something!? (shocked) Wait a minute, your serious?

Pinkie Pie: Well, yeah. Why not?

Gage laughed hard for like 5 straight minutes as he turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry himself.

Gage: Pinkie! THERES NO WAY I'M GONNA FIGHT YOU!

Pinkie Pie: Awww, how come?

Gage: Because, I would hurt you really bad.

Pinkie Pie: Well, anyways. Your supposed to see your mother in a few hours. So I figured what better ways to pass the time than to pull some pranks on unsuspecting ponies! Won't it be fun with the 3 of us?

Gage: 3, but were the only one's here.

Pinkie Pie: Oh come on now! Let's go downstairs shall we.

Gage: Ha ha. Whatever you say Pinkie.

After drying off thoroughly, he followed Pinkie downstairs.

Pinkie Pie: Mr. and Mrs Cake are here! So is Pound and Pumpkin cake! Look how big they are!

Out comes 2 small ponies even smaller than the cutie mark crusaders. Gage crouches down to their level.

Gage: Well hi there! What's your name?

Pound Cake: (shyly) My...my names Pound Cake.

Pumpkin Cake: (happy) Hehehe! I'm Punken Cake!

Pinkie Pie: No no. It's Pumpkin not Punken little one. Anyway Gage! I want you to meet my most new special friend. He's the third pony were hanging out with. His name is Static.

Static: Howdy do. Like she said, I'm static. I presume that you are Gage?

Gage: Yeah. I am. How are you man?!

Static: Not good. Unfortunately I'm here on very horrible circumstances. I might need your help too.

Static was a pegasus pony with golden hair, and fur. His mane had red stripes flowing through it. His cutie mark was a pair of wings with lightning striking through it. His eye color was yellow, similar to Derpy's.

Gage: Oh, sorry to hear that.

Static: Pinkie Pie, could you excuse us really fast? The grown-ups need to talk.

Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie-lokie!

Gage: HAHAHAHA! Nice!

Both of them stepped outside still guffawing from Static's joke.

Static: Hehehe. Oh that was a good laugh. Anyways Gage. I'm part of a small elite team of warriors that your mother assembled long before you got here. Because you are the princesses son and a warrior, our identity is entrusted to you. I am the leader of the static bolts, a small but extremely elite team hand-picked by yours truly. I'm the captain of the team, and there are 5 of us total, but I think I maybe the only one alive. I sure hope my teammates contact me soon.

Gage: So, Static? That must mean your a good fighter.

Static: Yeah, used to be the best of the best until you came along kid. Rest assured we can still kick some flank, just not as efficiently. Anyways, 5 of us including me are tracking this 3 tailed fox known as Zurkuro, the dark lord. He's insane!

Gage: Really? Is he that big of a threat?

Static: Yeah. Pay close attention!

Gage sat down and looked at him, trying to absorb every detail.

Static: The princess told us about you, your siblings and their fates. You were never trusted at first, so my team and I kept a careful eye on you. Eventually, you left the universe to go and fight Frieza. Right as the last one of you left, a small black ball was tossed through the portal, just as Twilight closed it. It exploded into this 3 tailed fox, similar to Miles "Tails" Prower, a kid from our database in the universe you fought Frieza in. He has 4 bangs, his fur is a brownish yellow and he wears a red jacked with a green sweater over it. He wears boots with skulls on it and blood soaked, making it an awkward marron color. He is quite possibly the most evil and mentally unstable person in existence.

Gage: Sounds bad! Well where is he?

Static: We captured him and threw him in the dungeon for threatening to kill your mother. He escaped and now, we think he is after you too!

Gage: Well forget me! What about my mom? Is this guy that dangerous? Like seriously he is?

Static: YES! He may have killed all 4 of my colleagues. They haven't reported back to me in a long time. That's why I need you. By the way, I can help you Gage. I want to fight Chaos alongside you too.

(Static joins the Legendary Force!)

Gage: Sounds good. Well, what can you do?

Static: My 3 trademark skills are both devastating and legendary. They actually kicked me out of the wonder bolts for being too rough. I can do a Lightning Strike. It's similar to Rainbow Dashe's sonic rainboom, except it's deadly. Another is the Tornado Blaze. I can trap a pony into a lighting fire hybrid tornado.

Gage: DAMN! That sounds dangerous!

Static: Extremely. Lastly, I can do what I like to call a wild rush. It requires me and another pegasus, such as yourself. It combines both speeds and will tear through anything! Even metal.

Gage: Thats awesome! Me and you will have to spar sometime.

Static: Ha ha! Yeah, but not now. We must attend to Pinkie Pie first. By the way, what time is it?

Gage: Uuuhh. Around nine. Why?

Static: Well, we will have to stay with Pinkie Pie for at least 2 more hours.

Gage: For what? I want to see Rarity. For Celestia's sake! I was unconscious forever. I wanna spend time with her.

Static: Trust me. Please, you can't not now. It's for your own good.

Gage: WHAT!? I'm hanging out with Pinkie. How can that be for my own good!?

Pinkie excitedly high-tailed it out of sugarcube corner and straight in between Static and Gage.

Pinkie Pie: Are you guys done? Huh huh? Are you ready to prank some ponies?

Static turned to Gage and chuckled.

Static: Well, have fun with Pinkie! I'll see ya later!

Static took off with small electric pulses left behind. He soared into the clouds and behind a hill.

Gage: Damn you Static!

Pinkie Pie: Are you ready?!

Gage: (uncaring) Hmmmm. Yes Pinkie, lets go! Hold on to my LEFT hoof got it? Do you understand? My LEFT hoof! Not the right. My left.

Gage flew above her and Pinkie grabbed on to the left hoof like he said, then they took off.

Gage: Well who are we gonna get first?

Pinkie Pie: Oh. There's Lyra!

Gage: Okay. You move into position, and I'll scare the hell out of her!

He placed her on the ground and Gage grabbed a cloud and placed it just above the 2.

Pinkie Pie: Hiya Lyra! How are you doing?

Lyra: I'm doing fine Pinkie. Say, you wouldn't know where I could find Nick, or better yet, Gage would you?

Pinkie Pie: Ummm. Nope! Haven't seen him anywhere. Did you hear?! Gage is running about again! He won against Discord and got back up, ready to face whoever dares mess with Equestria.

Lyra: That's great news!

Pinkie Pie winked at Gage who winked back. Gage bucked the cloud hard and a loud thunderclap scared the hell out of Lyra.

Lyra: YAAAAAH!

Lyra yelled jumping up like 10 feet off the ground.

Gage and Pinkie Pie: HAAHAHAHA!

Lyra: Whew! Gage, you scared me! Welcome back to the world of the living. hahaha.

Gage: Yeah, well you know. Hey, why were you looking for me?

Lyra: Yeah, your that human that I never got the chance to study. Care to be my test subject?

Gage slowly backed away.

Gage: Uhhh, sorry Lyra, no can do. I don't really like the sound of me being a "test subject" SEE YA!

Gage took off with Pinkie Pie in the same hoof as before. Then, Lyra looked away sadly.

Lyra: Someday Lyra, someday.

Ten minutes later, after going to the opposite side of Ponyville, they found fresh targets ready to prank.

Gage: Who should we hit next?

Pinkie Pie: Octavia! She's so snooty, just like Rarity!

The second Pinkie said those words, she regretted it. Gage sonic rainboomed higher into the sky.

Pinkie Pie: (worried) Uhhh, Gage? You know Octavia is an earth pony, so she wont be up here, right? You know that right?!

Gage: Oh I know that Pinkie...I know.

Once the 2 were high enough, Gage dropped her miles above the sky. Pinkie screamed loud enough to shatter the thickest glass. Seconds before she was going to hit the ground, Gage saved her, from himself.

Gage: (angry) NEVER talk about my Rarity like that Pinkie. You were already on my shit list, just for being who you are. Now, take it back!

Pinkie Pie: ...okay...

She took it back and she apologized to Gage many times.

Gage: Pinkie, the only way I'm gonna forgive you is if we stop pranking people and go to something else. Why don't we just say hi to Octavia? There she is now.

Octavia walked down the street and past Gage's direction.

Octavia: Good day there Prince Gage. I see you have made a full recovery. You know you keep Vinyl away from home alot.

Gage; Oh, sorry about that. It's just that...

Octavia: Sorry?! NO! "Thank you" is more appropriate! I can't take her and those blasted speakers of hers. I could handle rock and even heavy metal, but once she brought that electronic trash into our household, its been a nightmare Gage!

Gage: Oh you mean dubstep?! Haha! Dubstep kicks ass! Ever heard...

Octavia: No no noo! I will not succumb to you and Vinyl's terrible taste of music.

Gage: Listen here you! I like every music their is, except for country. God how I hate country. Never listen to country. But trust me, when you've taken more shots than you can handle, your gonna think its awesome!

Octavia giggled.

Octavia: Ha ha ha. I'll keep that in mind. Well, it was nice talking to you, and nice seeing you Pinkie Pie. (shocked) Jeez Pinkie you look terrible! Is something the matter darling?

Gage: Oh she's completely fine. She just said something she shouldn't have said. Isn't that right Pinkie?!

Pinkie: ...right...

Octavia: Well see ya later tonight!

Gage: Uhhh yeah, I'll see ya around.

Pinkie: ...bye bye...

Gage looked at Pinkie Pie and instantly, he was mad at himself. He regretted being so mean.

Gage: Damnit Pinkie Pie! I'm sorry I yelled at you.

Pinkie Pie: ...really?

Gage: Yeah, I mean, you know. I'm just really protective over Rarity. Thats all.

Pinkie Pie: AWWW! Give me a hug you!

Gage: AAHHH!

Pinkie hugged Gage, but Gage did not hug back. Gage could tell Pinkie was becoming sad again, so he reached his right hoof over her and squeezed.

Gage: OW! Ouch! My...broken...hoof...

* * *

Gage had no idea what she was talking about. The surprise still remains a secret. 2 hours remain until Gage's surprise will be revealed. Will Gage have the biggest party in equestria thrown for him? Will everyone get drunk, especially Berry Punch? Find out, next time! As always, review, favorite, and follow.

* * *

Sorry Pinkie Pie lovers, for being so hard on her. She is the least favorite of the mane 6 to me that is. Hopefully, that dosen't piss alot of you guys off. Static was for you, StaticTheMan. Sorry if its not perfect, I had to fill in the blanks on someparts. This is the beginning of Saga 2. Hopefully together, we can reach the end. And if there are too many OC's to you, then well I'm sorry, but every one of then were given to me by friends and fans. The only OC's that are mine are Gage, Ray, and Chaos. As always, review, follow, favorite, do whatever or don't.


	22. Swagfest

Chapter 22 - Swagfest

June 27th, 2013 - 6:30 P.M.

Gage

Sugarcube Corner

* * *

We find our hero with Pinkie Pie, staring at the clock. He desperately is waiting for time to pass him by so he may see what this surprise is all about. Gage grew extremely frustrated. Gage's eyes have been glowing red for hours.

Gage: (calmly) Pinkie Pie? Your going to take me to Rarity okay?

Pinkie Pie: What? Is it time already?

Gage: WE COULD HAVE LEFT FOREVER AGO! GAAAHHHH! Thats it!

Pinkie Pie: Something wrong Gage

Gage's eyes twitched like crazy, as if he was insane!

Gage: WHA... Is there something wrong? Pinkie, theres been something wrong all day, ever since I woke up from being unconscious. I should be with Rarity, but am I? NO! I'm stuck with YOU! Your so annoying! And every time I try to insult, not only do you absorb it and NOT get angry, but you shoot it right back at me with your inability to be rude!

Pinkie Pie: Your my best friend!

Gage: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Gage slammed his head against the table HARD, almost breaking it in half.

Pinkie Pie: Hey! I have an idea, what if you took a swing at me? Maybe that will make you feel better?

Gage: No Pinkie Pie! Theres no way you can dodge it!

Pinkie Pie: AWW, c'mon! Do it! Why not?

The alicorn approached her and tried to intimidate her.

Gage: Fine! Take this!

The winged alicorn swung somewhat slowly at Pinkie, but she effortlessly dodged it.

Gage: W...wh...what the fuck? NO WAY? Thats it, i'm turning the heat up!

Gage swung much faster at Pinkie, but again, she dodged every one of them.

Gage: (disbelief) How? How are you dodging these?! I'm 5,000 times faster than you! It's like you know what I'm throwing at you!

Pinkie Pie: Thats because I do you silly little filly, errr...well colt in your case.

Gage: (angry) I AM NOT A COLT! Now, tell me SLOOOWWWLLLYY, how you did that!

Pinkie Pie: Well, I have a little something called Pinkie Sense! It tells me when something good, bad, dangerous, and other stuff is gonna happen to me.

Gage: Something tells me your much more powerful than you appear (thinking) _Unbelievable! A simple earth pony to obtain such a helpful trick is, well its unheard of! Maybe if I hang around her long enough, I can adapt it! Then, enemies 5,000 time's stronger than me won't be able to hit me!_

Pinkie Pie stared into Gage's eyes and smiled.

Gage: What? Your not gonna have a crush on me now are you? You better forget it if you are! I already had to let go of Vinyl Scratch and Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie: Eeehhh, maybe...

Gage: (angry) Oh your gonna pay for that! Your gonna do something for me?

Pinkie Pie: (nervous) Uhhh, whats that?

Gage: Pinkie Pie? I know that your a party pony okay? Tonight, you gotta get real drunk.

Pinkie Pie: Really? I CAN DO THAT...wait, what party?

Gage: (quietly) Gotcha. Well, lets go see Rarity!

Gage sonic rainboomed out of the door with Pinkie Pie in his left hoof.

Gage: So, where is she? Tell me Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Canterlot. At your mothers castle.

Gage: Excellent!

* * *

Meanwhile at Canterlot...

* * *

Rainbow Dash: AAAWWW Yeah!

Rainbow Dash just finished setting up the last banner in the courtyard. The banner read, "Happy Birthday Gage!" on it. Balloons and tables were sat up all over the place. At the higher most balcony, there layed 2 tables, one filled with presents, the other covered up with something that said, "from Pinkie Pie"

Rainbow Dash: Gage is gonna love this!

Rarity: Is everypony here darling?

Rainbow Dash: Well lets see, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Big Macintosh, Braeburn, Caramel, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Cheerilee, Filthy Rich, Hoity Toity, Mayor Mare, Photo Finish, Derpy, Lightning Dust, Soarin, Spitfire, Cadence, Shining Armor, Fancy Pants, Flim and Flam, Prince Blueblood, Trixie, Magnum, Nightlight, Twilight Velvet, Ace, Beauty Brass, Berry Punch, Daisy, Octavia, Sweetie Drops, Bon-Bon, Dr. Whooves, Flitter, Snowflake, Thunderlane, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, Colgate, Neon Lights, AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD? The rest of the Legendary force, well...

Rarity: Well what?

Rainbow Dash: Except for Ray.

Dashie, Rarity, and Celestia all bowed their heads in respect.

Rainbow Dash: (sadly) Ohhh. Poor Ray. He may have been the bravest warrior out of all of us.

Celestia: Listen my little ponies. Don't fret about Ray as well as the rest of humanity. The next place my son will go to shall be a universe filled with fighters. Even the weakest fighter can put Discord to shame...

Rarity & Rainbow Dash: What?! No way!

Celestia: But, there lay 7 magical artifacts that when gathered together, will grant you 3 wishes. I think at least one chaos breaker shard is there too!

Fluttershy glided over to them.

Fluttershy: Guys! Pinkie and Gage are close by. What do we do, were not done yet!

Celestia pushed the 3 aside. She stood over all of them.

Celestia: Quickly ponies! Hurry! Make haste!

* * *

Gage and Pinkie Pie near the courtyard...

* * *

Gage looked around to see guards in the courtyard. It was unusual. There were far more guards than usual. They never step up patrol unless the princess herself was nearby.

Gage: Why the hell are their guards in the courtyard? What's there to guard?

Pinkie Pie: Well, guards are all over the place, ya know, to protect the princess.

Gage: But mother is in her throne room most likely.

A guard smiled at Gage and nodded once Pinkie and himself passed.. He then stopped and went back to the guard.

Gage: Good day soldier.

Chrome Lance: (politely) Good afternoon Prince Gage. How are you?

Gage ignored the question.

Gage: Protecting my mother from Chaos? Hmm?

Chrome Lance: Yes sir. We have certainly stepped up patrol ever since you got here. Rest assured that the royal guards have never failed our princess. Not one time, ever! And with our commander Shining Armor, Chaos shall not come close to your mother.

Gage: Whats your name?

Chrome Lance: My name is Chrome Lance. It is an honor to finally get to meet you Prince Gage.

Gage just thought of something that he shouldn't have been thinking. That meant only one thing.

Gage: (happy) Congrats Nick my friend. You and Twilight will make a damn fine couple.

Chrome Lance: I beg your pardon?

Pinkie Pie: What? How do you know that Gage?

Gage: I know everything that Nick knows. Trust me! Right now, Nick is with Twilight with one of his badass acoustics. He is singing, "Early Morning Rain" To Twilight. Nick is so happy right now, and I'm sure Twilight is too. He's at Twilights house! WAIT! I just realized something. If Twilight and Nick want to have kids, Ill know exactly where it happened and everything! Then again, the same thing goes with me and Rarity. Rarity is even pregnant too. Which means Nick already knows!

Pinkie Pie and Chrome Lance stared at them dazed and confused.

Gage: Heh heh heh! Sorry, I was thinking out loud on purpose. If I think it in my head, then Nick will know. Our minds are linked.

Pinkie Pie freaked out and rejoiced.

Pinkie Pie: (ecstatic) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Ill have another foal to play with! Pound and Pumpkin are getting too big.

Gage: Wait! Nick and Twilight are coming this way, and of course fast! He must be a hedgehog right now!

Nick blasted through the bushes with Twilight

Nick: (happy) Hey Gage!

Twilight: (happy) Hey Pinkie

Gage: Hiya Nick.

Pinkie Pie: Hiya Twilight.

Nick: So, Twilight, are you ready?

Twilight: (thinking) _Oh no! We cant go to the party. Not yet! Princess Celestia told me that they aren't ready yet. Just a few more minutes._

Twilight: Uhhh, no! We have time. Gage? Nick? How about you two spar?

Gage & Nick: What?

Twilight: Yeah. Both of you are a little rusty. (seductively) And plus sweetheart, I just know that you can beat this guy up, after all, your soooo strong!

Nick: Twilight? Are you crazy? Gage is my best friend. Plus, he could probably beat my ass up!

Gage: (to Nick) _Don't worry Nick, I got you on this one._

Nick: (to Gage) _Thanks!_

Nick: (fakely) Ohh, hehehe yeah. Uuhhhh. I mean, YEAH! Ill beat that punk down! WOHOO!

Chrome Lance: Hey, would you mind if I watched you two?

Gage: I'd be insulted if you didn't. Why not?

Gage: _By the way Nick, your really considering tying the knot with Twilight?_

Nick: _No, well, not now, but soon enough. And hey! You already want to tie the know with Rarity you know._

Gage: _I know. I need a Mrs. sleeping by my side every night. I'm sure you'd like a Mrs. Dolley with you as well._

Nick: _I do, but dude! I'm only 14. At least your 17, and that makes you a stallion. Oh by the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

Gage: _Thank you my friend, but lets just spar and put on a show for these 3 okay? I'll keep my power level low and we'll stage the fight to make you win. But could you do me a favor?_

Nick: _Yeah?_

Gage: _Can you actually try your hardest? That way it looks good._

Nick: _But what if I hurt you?_

Gage: _You won't okay? I'll raise my guard just enough to where were the same speed, strength and everything._

Nick and Gage went to an open spot in the courtyard where they could spar. Nick transformed back into a human while Gage himself turned into a human. Both of them approached each other and shook hands. Both threw their arms into a fighting stance.

Gage: By the way Nick before we do this, I wanna know why you can control elements like I can. I mean, I know that we share the same mind, but your not wearing this thing.

The human alicorn tapped his circlet and it made a small metallic ring.

Nick: You see Gage, that circlet is hooked up to your mind, not your body. Once you remove it, then neither of us can use it. If either one of us puts it on, then both of us can use it. I'll show you in a minute.

Gage: Well, everyone step into the circle!

He created an cyan energy field to protect the beautiful courtyard from damage. He placed it on the ground, around the trees, statues and flowers.

Gage: Ready!?

Nick: C'mon. Lets go!

Nick jumped up and touched his shoes again, returning back to retro Sonic. Gage returned to a pony and readied up. Nick homing attacked Gage and he bounced harmlessly off of Gage.

Gage: (faking) OW! AHHHH! DAMN YOU NICK! THAT HURT! ALOT!

Twilight: Yeah! Yeah! Go Nick!

Nick smiled at her and gave a thumbs up. Nick went back to attack Gage again, but Gage swatted at him. He missed on purpose, then Nick jumped on his head and used his attack, the Sonic Wind. Gage jumped and was hurt again.

Gage: (faking) Darn you Nick! Your too strong, but don't worry, Ill get you! Energy Wave ATTACK!

Nick countered with his own energy wave. Gage's energy wave was purposely weaker, and Nick pushed it hard. It collided on Gages face.

Gage: I'm vanquished! Nick, your too strong.

Nick: Haha! I did it!

Twilight came over to her and kissed him.

Gage:_ Lame! You owe me one!_

Nick: _Yeah, I know!_

* * *

Back at the party...

* * *

Fluttershy approached the balcony once again, only this time with good news.

Fluttershy: Princess Celestia. The party is finished, everyone is here, and all the gifts are set up.

Celestia: Great! Gage is nearby, in the courtyard. Rainbow Dash? Go get him.

Rainbow Dash saluted and dashed to Nick, Gage, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Chrome Lance quickly. They were already nearby, so she got there in seconds.

Rainbow Dash: GAGE! Were all set guys. Gage come on, Rarity wants too see you, she has a surprise!

Gage: Oh, hi Dashie! What the hell are you doing here? Well, where is Rarity?

Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm with Rarity. Just come on Gage!

She grabbed Gage's hoof, and yanked him towards the castle.

Chrome Lance: Well Prince Gage, that was spectacular. What a true fighter both of you are! Well, back to work.

Rainbow Dash drug Gage through the courtyard with the rest following. Pinkie and Twilight were giggling with excitement.

Gage: Okay wise girls! What are you 2 hiding from me! Hmmm, Twilight and Pinkie?

Twilight: Look ahead of you and you will find out!

Gage did so, and in front of him were about 5000 ponies all yelling at once.

Gage: HOLY SHIT!

Gage looked around some more and saw many familiar ponies. The whole mane 6 including his sweetheart, as well as his team were here. Even that new guy, Static was there too. From Zecora to Trixie to Octavia to Spitfire, nearly everypony he knew was here and some! Balloons outnumbered the ponies 5 to 1, and presents were all over the place too. Vinyl Scratch had her bigass speakers set up too. Her and Twilight even went to Earth and got some human music as well.

Gage: (ecstatic) Wow! And...and this is all for me?

Rarity: Yes it is sweetheart. Happy birthday!

Rarity continuously hugged and kissed Gage.

Gage: AWESOME! Shall we talk to my mother Rarity?

Rarity: Ha ha ha! Lead the way!

Gage and Rarity began to walk down the aisle to see his mother.

Bon-Bon: Happy Birthday to our hero!

Spitfire: Here's to you kid!

Carrot Top: Happy Birthday Gage! Your amazing!

Derpy: WOHOO! Happy Birthday!

The whole castle began to boom and cheer for Gage. Rainbow Dash sonic rainboomed over the whole palace, and neon lights turned on in every corner of the castle.

Gage: This...is...BADASS! And I never use that word lightly.

Pinkie Pie: LETS PARTY! I brought a little something myself for everypony.

Pinkie pie removed a giant tarp to reveal a great surprise. It was a mini bar, and a fully stocked one at that. The whole crowd cheered louder than they did for Gage!

Gage: (surprised) Jeez! Bunch of alcoholic.

Twilight: Yep!

Gage: Vinyl Scratch! HIT IT!

The epic DJ pony played some dance music. The whole night she alternated between Dubstep, Dance, and slow music. Nevertheless the whole crowd formed the biggest dance floor you will ever see. Everyone was on it. Gage, Nick, Twilight and Rarity all went up to the mini bar to get a drink. Razor Sharp met him there.

Gage: Oh hey there 'Razor Sharp!'

Razor Sharp: (surprised) Uhhh, my name's Archangel Gage. Remember?

Gage: Oh come now boy, you can drop the act. I already know who you are, son.

Razor Sharp: I don't know what your talking about!

Gage: Yes you do. Thank you for saving us. We would have been doomed without you.

Razor Sharp: Well, actually, you would have been just fine. In my timeline, you defeated Discord. You would have too if he didn't poison you. That just goes to show that I'm changing the timeline, and I'm losing progress instead of gaining.

Gage: Listen kid, don't worry about it. Everything always works out with the power of friendship. That's one thing that I know will never fail you.

Razor Sharp took a drink of Applejack Daniels, and looked up to the moon.

Razor Sharp: (happy) Maybe your right!

Gage: Pinkie, can I get a shot of Applejack Daniels too please? And a vodka martini for the lady?

Pinkie Pie: You got it!

She handed the 2 their respective drinks and Gage stood up. Rarity was about to take a sip, but Gage stopped her.

Gage: Rarity? Don't spill that!

Rarity: Spill it what are you...AHH!

Gage grabbed ahold of Rarity, flew up to his mother, and landed on the edge of the balcony.

Gage: (canterlot voice) HEEEEEEEEY! Everypony!

Everyone got quiet for a moment to listen to what the prince had to say.

Gage: A toast. A toast to friendship, because friendship is magic ain't it?

Everybody: CHEERS!

Gage and Rarity both took a drink and downed em. Rarity stepped wrong and started to fall off of the balcony, but Gage caught her just in time. Gage kissed Rarity nice and good for everyone to see.

Gage: Mmmm. You taste like martini's!

* * *

Several hours and countless shots later...

June 27th, 2013 - 10:30 P.M.

* * *

Damn near everypony was wasted at this point. Oh yeah, its that kind of party!

Berry Punch: Heeeeeeeeyyy!

Gage: Hey HEY! Look its uhhh...Uhhh, hey there Berry Punch! Thats it! B-bery punch!

Berry Punch: What...uh no! I mean, yeah. Are you drunk yet?

Gage: I'm...im not drunk im...just tired from drinking all day!

Berry Punch: (heavy slur) Well, how much...have yooooou had, to drink?

Gage: NO OFFICER! I Swear to drunk I'm no god! Ha ha! Kidding. Probably about 20 to 25 shots of Applejack Daniels, why?

Berry Punch: WOW! Thats aloooooot of booze! How are you not knocked on your flank right now?

Gage: Hey...HEY! S-sory sweetie, but no. Alcohol is an excuse for being a dirty...Oh sorry, I thought you were human. Uhhh, well, being raised by humans, has its perks I guess.

Berry Punch: Thats awesome!

Gage: Yeah, but I could go for an american beer right now. I think I'm gonna make myself sick if I drink anymore hard liquor.

Berry Punch: Well, Rarity told me to tell you that its time for you to open up your presents.

Gage: Okay then. Lets go Nick!

Nick hopped out of his seat and followed Gage. A royal guard was defending a private room for some reason.

Chrome Lance: Halt! V.I.P's only!

Gage: Chrome Lance? Is that you?

Chrome Lance: Yes it is. Prince Gage? Go on in, you two stay and return back to the party.

Gage: Oh no need Chrome Lance, they are with me!

He nodded.

Chrome Lance: Very well. Go on in then.

Gage, Nick and Berry Punch went in to see the mane 6 and the Legendary force all in there.

Sonic: Hey happy birthday dude!

Shadow: Yes, indeed.

Vinyl Scratch: We got you some presents!

A few extra ponies were in there too. Of course Princess Luna and Celestia, but Bon-Bon and Octavia were in there too. Razor Sharp and Spike was in here as well.

Shadow: Open mine first Gage.

Gage grabbed Shadow's gift. He opened them to reveal a black and a white chaos emerald. Those colors did not exist on the true ones.

Gage: Chaos emeralds?

Shadow: Well, sort of. Tails made these for me and Sonic. They have the exact wavelength and properties of a normal one, but if they are overused, they could break.

Gage: So can I use chaos control with them?

Shadow: Not yet. When we reach the dragonball word, I will train you to use them properly.

Gage: That sounds good!

Rarity: Mine next! Ohhh I think your gonna like this one!

Rarity gave him one of the boxes that she always put her clothes and dresses in, but something was wrong, this one was extremely heavy.

Gage: Rarity! Whats wrong with this box? It weighs like 50 pounds!

The curious alicorn tossing it in the air to judge the weight of the present. Gage ripped it open to reveal clothes.

Gage: Cool! Clothes!

Rarity: Not just any clothes. That's armor Gage. It's even enchanted too, just like your magic circlet! It can repel minor attacks and even magic!

The armor was black and red, just like Gage's mane with stripes of white in it that occasionally glowed. The armor was made of a hybrid of cloth and dragon scales made from Spikes scales himself when he had that scuffle with Shadow. The armor had shoulder pads too that extended sort of like Vegeta's saiyan armor. It had a cape that was black on the outside and had his cutie mark as an emblem. In the inside, it was red velvet and soft.

Gage: (happy) Oh my gosh Rarity, this is unbelievable! This armor is awesome! It must have taken weeks to work on!

Gage slipped it on and adjusted his cape to his liking.

Rarity: You look like a prince now Gage!

Gage: Why thank you my princess!

Rarity: Not only does it fit you in your pony form, but it will adjust to your human form as well.

Gage: NO WAY!

Rarity: Yes way. Go on, try it out. I even used Nick to fit it properly.

Gage transformed into his human formation and sure enough, it fit perfectly.

Gage: My gosh! It even has slits in it to where my wings can fit through. Rarity its...why its...BADASS! It's totally, well...ME!

The whole room laughed its ass off.

Celestia: Its my turn. What I have to show you isn't a present, but is 10 times more valuable. It's a family member, one that you are related to. She is but 2 years younger and possess strength in comparison to your own.

Gage: Who could it be? Wait no...Don't tell me that its...

Darien: Yes my big brother. It is I, Darien, your sister. Might I say, you look rather dashing.

Darien Bloomfield, the sister of our hero has returned to her homeland. Darien was a pink pony with straight hair that curled at the bottom. Her hair was cyan and blue as well as her tail. Her eyes were magenta similar to Rainbow Dash'es. Her cutie mark was the EXACT same as Twilights. Of course, just like the rest of her family, she was an alicorn. She also carried a bow and a quiver of arrows with her too.

Gage: It's you. I..I don't know what to say! After all these years, I finally get to meet you, my sister. But...

Darien: By the way, I'm teaming up with you. I wanna have a crack at Chaos for what he did to my brother, and the whole universe!

(Darien joins the Legendary Force!)

Gage: Great! It'll be good to work alongside you my sister.

Static: So, this is rather exiting is it not Gage?

Gage: Yes, its the best birthday present ever. How did you get here?

Darien: Our Aunt Luna came and grabbed me, just like she did with you, only not nearly as fast. She got me just recently from Earth.

Gage: Well the important thing is that your here now, and your home! By the way, can you transform into a human too?

Darien: Yes, I can, but I haven't learned how. I actually JUST got my horn and my wings this morning.

Gage continued unwrapping all of his gifts while the party continued outside. A few minutes later, all of Gage's gifts were opened.

Gage: Hey guys! Thanks for all of these presents.

Shadow: No problem. I only use real emeralds, so those were useless to me anyways.

Rarity: Yes. I've been working on it non-stop for a week! I hope it serves you well.

Knuckles: Oh, by the way Princess, your gonna want these back.

Knuckles passed her a large wooden box. The elements of harmony were all in there.

Celestia: Good work Knuckles! Now the Mane 6 can defend against Chaos'es troops!

Nick: Well, now what? Do we go back to the party?

Octavia: I guess so! (angry) Although I cannot stand the horrible music that my roommate is playing out there, I must admit this party is rather fun.

Applejack: Yeah it is! Ya got that right. What do ya think about it Bon-Bon.

Then another pony came through the room, and it was Bon-Bon.

Bon-Bon: Hey guys! Are you coming back? You guys gotta see this! Spitfire is gonna try and drink Berry Punch under the table!

Gage: (alarmed) BON-BON? What the hell?

He turned to the other Bon-Bon in the corner. The one that was in the room the whole time was awfully quiet in the first place.

Fake Bon-Bon: All life form data, succesfully copied. Running Dr. Robotniks backup plan, new master: Chaos. Playing recording now:

Twilight: What are you? Your not Bon-Bon!

Knuckles: Hey! That's Metal Sonic!

Sonic: Yeah Gage. Knucklehead is right. I'd recognize that voice anywhere!

Gage: (aggressive) Hey! Good! That means I get to break in my armor.

The fake Bon-Bon morphed into a metal Sonic.

Sonic: This isn't good!

A voice of Eggman played from the machine.

Metal Sonic (Eggmans Voice): Muhahahaha! Greeting's you fools. If your listening to this, it means that I am gone. May I say well done Gage, but you'll never win against metal Sonic. Once he turns into metal madness, he will be too strong for you fools. Muhahahahahahaha. Not only is he capable of himself, but an army of changelings awaits to end the world of Equestria too! Now tell me, how do you plan on being at 2 places at one huh? Which is more precious to you? Mobius? or Equestria? MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Static: Oh great! First Zurkuro, now THIS!?

Metal Sonic: (monotone) We will not hurt you as long as you cooperate with me. Fight me, the rest of your team, try as they must, will fail at defending Equestria in the great changeling onslaught.

Metal Sonic zapped Shadow unconscious. He dropped all of his Chaos emeralds.

Sonic: Oh no!

Sonic quickly tried to grab them. Metal Sonic struck Sonic down. Nick grabbed the emeralds before Metal Sonic could.

Nick: What do you think your doing you piece of scrap metal?

Metal Sonic: Meet me in Mobius. I will destroy Sonic's homeworld, while the changelings terminate this one.

Gage: (angry) NO!

Metal Sonic disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Gage: GODDAMNIT! I don't have time for this! Not now!

Gage and 3 others must travel to Mobius to stop Metal Sonic from destroying the world. And what of the changeling army? Does Metal Sonic speak the truth? And will the legendary force be able to stop them all? Find out on the next exiting chapter.

* * *

Heres another damn chapter for all my friends that wanna read this story. Please, leave a comment positive or negative are both appreciated. Well, see ya. Thanks for 1800+ views, well, thats whenever I wrote this. Now its like 5,450.


	23. The Gang Splits Up

Chapter 23 - The Gang Splits Up

June 28th, 2013 - 12:00 A.M.

Gage

V.I.P room at Gage's party

* * *

Gage: (furious) Damnit Chaos! Pinkie Pie? Get me a bottle of Applejack Daniels and a shot glass, the rest of you, leave me and my mother to talk! NOW!

Everyone left the V.I.P. room, concerned for Gage. Just by the way he said it, he could tell that he was under VERY heavy stress.

Celestia: Son, what is the matter?

Gage: What am I supposed to do now?! I cant fight Metal Sonic, AND Zurkuro, AND the changelings at the same time! GODDAMNIT!

Celestia: Son, please relax. You have teammates for a reason.

Instead of Pinkie Pie that came in, Rarity did, bringing him a quart of Applejack Daniels. Instantly, the tension was released, not because of the alcohol, but because of Rarity.

Rarity: Dear, please. Don't worry. You will beat Metal Sonic AND Zurkuro no sweat like you always do.

Gage: Hmmmm. I know that, but what if I fail? What if I'm not strong enough? Or my teammates aren't and someone ends up dying?

Celestia: You must have faith in them. They knew what they were getting themselves into when they agreed to your team Gage. The sacrifices that you and your team makes are invaluable! Without you, the multiverse's most dangerous villains would terrorize any and all!

Gage: Perhaps your right. But Twilight told me that you have another assignment for me too mother. Something about a man named Goku? And the Dragonball universe?

Celestia: Yes. You must go soon. That's the only way you can bring Ray and the rest of the humans back to life. But be warned, that most of the warriors there are very, VERY powerful. So powerful, that they would put you and all of your warriors to shame.

Gage: THATS IMPOSSIBLE! Were the elite of the elite!

Celestia: Yes, but one warrior can help you reach their level. That warrior is Razor Sharp. He may not look it, but he is far stronger than yourself. Go to the next universe and seek training from the strongest warriors there. Bring him and Shadow with you. Once your warriors are done battling, they can join you if necessary.

Gage: Is my future son really that powerful?

Celestia: Yes. He is. He can transform past his normal abilities that increases his speed, toughnes, and strength. It is called a super saiyan. His hair glows, his eyes turn blue, and a golden aura forms around him. You must reach a super saiyan too, just like him. After all, where do you think he learns it from?

Gage: Yeah, okay then. So I guess me, Razor Sharp, Shadow...

Rarity: And me!

Gage: ...Uhhh, yeah, and Rarity, are going to this other universe to train? Is there any Chaos Breaker shards there?

Celestia: Yes. There are many, many enemies there, but only one has it that I know of. Don't worry, the enemy will come to you. You must be careful ad expect the unexpected.

Gage: So, I guess I'll just have to divide my team up accordingly. I hope they are ready to test their abilities.

Gage took another shot.

Gage: Oh my gosh, I'm so worried...ah...AAHHH!

Celestia: Gage?!

Gage's whole body went numb. He was unresponsive, but still standing and conscious.

* * *

_Wha...whats happening. I...can't move._

Ray:_** Mehehehe, Gage don't you understand? You cant beat all of us. You think you can beat all of your old teammates?**_

Something came over Gage, or to be more accurate, someone. Chaos. Gage's body felt cold and pale. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

_No Ray. You'd never betray me!_

Rarity: **GET AWAY FROM ME! Were through, we never had anything in common!**

_NOO! Rarity, how? Why? WHY? This feels so real!_

Gage was being temporarily possessed.

Gage: **NOOOOOOOOOO! BABIDI! HOW DAAAAAARE YOU DO THIS TO MY BELOVED RARITY! I'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN! NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_What...is...HAPPENING! AAHHH!_

Chaos:_** All of this will come to haunt you. Your doom is in Goku's universe, as well as your girlfriend and your whole team. You can never stop me. Never. I really hope you make it to me. I hope you dodge every curveball that I throw at you. Then, once you get to me, you will suffer at the hands of my ultimate wrath. Your fears and horrors, your worst nightmares will come true. Once you reach me, you will have come so far, so very very far, only to fail.**_

* * *

Celestia: (worried) Gage! Son!

Gage: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Wait? What...happened? Am...am I alive?

Rarity: Yes darling. You just lost it for a second. It looked like you were being taken over by some apparition!

Celestia: Gage. Rarity is right. You were being taken over by an evil power. What did you see?

Gage said nothing and simply tried to catch his breath.

Celestia: (demanding) Son, what happened!

Gage simply put on a fake smile and instead of grabbing another shot, he took a sip from the bottle.

Gage: (insanely) Oh its nothing!

Rarity: Gage? You didn't lose it did you?

Gage kissed Rarity once again.

Gage: Oh no darling. I'm fine. I just need a few more drinks to unwind. Ill worry about all of this...this BULLSHIT!...tommorow okay?

Rarity: If you say so sweetheart. _*giggle_

Rarity nuzzled against Gage

Rarity: I love you sweetheart.

Gage: Yes. I love you as well! Now, shall we go back to the party?

The white unicorn nodded and walked off, with Gage following her close by. Celestia used her magic on Gage before he could go, and she managed to do so without him knowing.

Celestia: (worried) Those voices. The 2nd one. That worries me the most. It...it sounds like Rarity to me, but what did she mean by, "We are through?" No way Rarity would ever break up with Gage. Right? Oh my...

* * *

Later...

* * *

Rarity and Gage looked over the great party on the top balcony.

Gage: You guys did do a good job.

Rarity: It was nothing darling. It just took a lot of planning.

Gage: Yeah? And generosity. Who's better to give it then you baby.

Rarity: _*giggle_ That's me alright darling.

Gage took another sip of his drink.

Gage: Rarity? You wouldn't ever...ummm

Rarity: Ever what?

Gage: ...leave me would you?

Rarity: What! Why, of course not darling. Your my special somepony! I just know it!

Gage: You...you think so? You mean it?

She nodded slowly, as a smile grew on Gage's face.

Gage: Your my special somepony too.

Rarity: I knew you thought the same sweetheart.

Gage: Thanks, but...Rarity? Remember what you told me the first time I asked you to be my marefriend at the bar was?

Rarity: Of course I do. I say those words to myself everyday...

Gage: Yeah, me too. I'll never forget what you said...

Rarity & Gage: Never let me go!

They hugged each other tightly, both happy that each other remembered.

Rarity: By the way, I have to agree with your sister. You do look rather dashing in that armor.

Gage: Thanks. Well, lets go see what the rest of the ponies are doing shall we?

Rarity grabbed on to Gage's armor tightly.

Rarity: Lets go!

Gage floated down to the biggest part of the party. There Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie looked at Gage like he was the sexiest thing ever.

Gage: (worried) Uhhhh, girls? What are you looking at?

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie looked at each other and whispered back and forth. Both were drunk.

Pinkie Pie: ...should we do it...

Rainbow Dash: ...sure...what about Rarity?...

Pinkie Pie cleared her throat.

Pinkie Pie: (slurring) Ummmm...yes! Gage. Uhhhh, like hey...

Gage: Hiya Pinkie Pie! _*giggle_ I see you did as I asked you earlier today.

Pinkie Pie: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Gage couldn't help but laugh. Little did Gage know, Pinkie Pie was distracting Gage. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash ran to Rarity.

Rainbow Dash: (slurring) Oh my gosh Rarity! There is something in your hair!

Rarity: GAH! Is there really darling?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, what do you think Gage would think of that?

Rarity:_ *gasp_ Your right! Cover for me R.D will you? I have to go fix it!

Rainbow Dash: Hehe, no problem!

Quickly, She dashed away as Rainbow Dash went back to Gage.

Rainbow Dash: Hey Gage? Your GF went to the bathroom, so she will be right back.

Gage: Okay. Thats cool.

Pinkie Pie: In the meantime...Muhahahaha.

Both Pinkie and Rainbow Dash laughed evilly, but they stopped before Gage got too suspicious.

Pinkie Pie: I mean, in the meantime. Do ya wanna play a drinking game?

Gage: Uhhh, sure. That sounds like badass fun!

Then the girls started to laugh and slur some more. Rainbow Dash sped off and she was back with 3 double shot glasses.

Rainbow Dash: Okay, right here is 3 shots of everclear...

Gage: (quietly) Oh damnit! This cant be good.

Pinkie Pie: 2 of these drinks have a little something extra...extra alcohol. Yeah, thats it! The 2 that gets the extra alcohol will have to kiss the other.

Gage grabbed the shot.

Gage: But, I don't want to kiss you girls when I have Rarity to do that to!

Rainbow Dash: Stop being a square Gage.

Gage: Square?! HA! I hope you two get it. Then you get to kiss each other. That will be SOOOO funny. HAAAAAHAHAHA!

All 3 of them downed their shots.

Gage: Ha! Mine dosen't have any extra alcohol in it! Pucker up you two!

Rainbow Dash: Actually, it did. Well, its not alcohol per se, its more like a temporary love potion that lasts forever until you kiss the first person you see.

Gage: (insanely) WHAT! NO! NO! Where's the antidote? Fix me quick before Rarity comes back.

Gage shook and shivered, then his eyes were shut closed for a few seconds. Rainbow Dash quickly grabbed Pinkie Pie and sat her down far away from them, then rushed back.

Pinkie Pie: (pissed) RAINBOW DASH YOU TRAIIIITOR!

Quickly, Dashie flew back to Gage.

Rainbow Dash: Gage. Open your eyes. Its me! Your true love.

Gage: RAINBOW DASH! Ohhh, I'm so happy to see you. I love you!

Rainbow Dash: Oh I love you too! Come here give me a kiss!

Slowly the 2 approached each others faces. They got closer and closer, but at the last second, Gage pulled away from her and laughed.

Gage: (hysterical) Muhahahahaha! Oh Rainbow Dash. Do you really think that a potion is gonna work on me? Come now Dashie, you will never ever kiss me in your life. No way, no how! Why don't you go see Sonic. He seems, a bit up your alley.

Rainbow Dash: (heart-broken) But...wha? But...but...

Gage: (harshly) Hahahahhahaha! You fool! Rarity is mine, not you. You won't even get the chance at kissing me, unless you get me hammered. and even then, I'll just enjoy being drunk and watching you do whatever I say. Hahahaha. Haaahahahaha. Hahahaha.

Rainbow Dash lowered her head and her ears and started to walk away. She left a trail of tears behind her. Gage suddenly regret what he had said. Maybe he went a little too overboard.

Gage: Awwww, Rainbow Dash. Come back.

Rainbow Dash didn't listen. Gage carefully looked around for Rarity.

Gage: Okay listen to me. Follow me and I'll kiss you...

Rainbow Dash did 2 front flips and cheered.

Gage: BUT! I'ts a friendly kiss. You may enjoy it, but I wont! Fair enough?

Rainbow Dash: Sure!

Gage: Good. Now come on!

Rainbow Dash and Gage made their way into a shed. It was small and dimly lit. Perfect!

Gage: Okay. Promise me you won't tell Rarity okay? I feel really bad right now!

Rainbow Dash: Oh come on now! What Rarity won't know wont heard her. (seductive) You know, you look pretty sexy in that armor.

Gage: (nervously) Uhhhhhh... thanks. You look...uhhh sexy...all the time! I mean, look at that...tail.

Rainbow Dash and Gage kissed. Rainbow Dash kissed him like Rarity would. Outside of the door, another Gage laughed his ass off. The real Gage laughed his ass off.

Real Gage: Ha ha ha! Sucker. Thank god for Nick's triplicate. Jeez I cant thank you enough right now Nick!

Over behind the trees, the other clone of Gage was kissing Pinkie Pie.

Real Gage: Ain't I a genius or what? Oh come on! That wasn't me, that was my 2 clones. Hehehehe! AAHAHHAHA!

Rarity came across Gage.

Real Gage: Hey hey! There you are! Gimme a kiss you!

Then, a unicorn came by. The unicorn pony's dark blue eyes grew huge.

Dagr: Oh, I see that I am interrupting something.

Quickly, Gage pulled his tongue out of Rarities mouth.

Gage: (voice cracking) UUUHHHH. No...no your fine! Where do you...I mean cant you see that were...Damnit what do you want?

Dagr: Have you seen Static? I'm one of his old teammates and I heard that he wants us to fight alongside with him.

Gage: Whats your name?

Dagr: I'm Dagr the brave, but please, just call me Dagr.

Dagr was a white unicorn pony. He had a minty mane and tail and the border of it was a dark green. He had dark blue eyes and a forge hammer for his cutie mark.

Gage: Well, what can you do? Static told me about his team.

Dagr: I'm highly skilled in the field of both magic and alchemy both. I used to have my own potion shop in Canterlot, but I eventually ran out of business. I don't see why either. I make the best potions in Equestria too!

Gage: Well, thats okay. Whats your story?

Dagr: Well, I've always been gifted in magic and alchemy. I combine the 2. When a pegasus named Static came by my shop and I showed him some of my potions, he instantly asked if he wanted to be part of an elite team for the princess. How could I say no, eh? I can't think f a job more important. Well, except for yours.

Gage: Yeah. Well, that's great! I need you to go and find your teammate Static okay?

Dagr: Great! When do I start?

Gage: Soon. Keep this to yourself, but an army of changelings is on its way to attack Equestria soon. Your potions will come in handy. What kind can you make?

Dagr: Well all sorts of potions. Healing, regeneration, strength, speed, vitality.

With each word, Gage nodded his head in agreement.

Gage: Good! Now go find Static and tell him your fighting with him.

The minty unicorn, Dagr, trotted off to find his leader. Gage, went back to partying. Up on the balcony, Luna and Celestia were talking.

Luna: The one good thing about being the master of night my sister...

Celestia: What's that?

Luna: The parties!

* * *

2 updates in one day. Well thanks to TheCrosser for giving us Dagr the brave. As always, review, PM me, favorite, follow, comment. Before I go, shout outs to all of the people who reviewed. Reviewed so far.

Epic Rainbow 22: He was the first folks. He reviewed twice and in the first one, he used my favorite word!

xX ChuckNorris Xx: Pretty much gave Rarity to Gage. And now, thanks to him, Rarity is my new favorite (Rainbow Dash is second, Pinkie Pie is last)

SparkyFonzerri: Where to start with this guy. He might as well be a co author, as a matter of fact, he is now! He gave me a major character that is from his story too. Thanks especially to you :)

2 guests: Read them for yourself. They didn't show their faces.

StaticTheMan: Gave me Static the pegasus. rest assured StaticTheMan, if your reading this, I have plans for him.

Anonymous: Yeah, well thanks to annonymous for reviewing twice. Anonymous is watching us right now.

TheCrosser: Another Sonic + MLP crossover author. Gave me Dagr, very recently.


	24. The Hangover

Chapter 24 - The Hangover

June 28th, 2013 - 9:00 A.M.

Vinyl Scratch

Legendary Force HQ, Sweet Apple Acres

* * *

Octavia: Vinyl Scratch! VINYL SCRATCH! GET UP!

The DJ pony opened her eyes and noticed her head was throbbing. Thank Celestia she fell asleep with her sunglasses on.

Vinyl Scratch: (frustrated) Tavi! I just fell asleep like 30 minutes ago. Hey! What the...

She put her sunglasses up on her horn. She shoved Colgate and Flitter off of her.

Vinyl Scratch: This place, is...its completely destroyed!

Half of the party looked like a mass murder was committed here, except no ponies were actually hurt. Hundreds just lay in the grass, completely out cold. Bottles of alcohol all over the place. Destruction, as far as the eye can see. Discord would be pleased by the sight, that is if he were still alive.

Octavia: Yeah! Don't you have to go to that meeting today?

Vinyl Scratch: What meeting?

Octavia: Yeah, Gage called an emergency meeting this morning. Knowing how crazy drunk you were last night, you probably wouldn't remember.

Tavi and Vinyl started walking away from the party.

Vinyl Scratch: Oh come on, I wasn't THAT drunk.

Octavia: Where to start. First of all, you made a bet with Colgate that you could get Spitfire to kiss you, which you succeeded in doing so. Uhhh, you attempted to out-drink Berry Punch, which managed to push your drunken self near a lethal limit. And to top it off, you set up a pinata for Gage, and used Gage as a pinata. Of course, he was no better off than you were! They actually used metal rods and rebar to hit him! Thank GOD he's really tough, or you would have literally beat him to death! For Celestia's sake, you were way, way WAY, WAAAAYYY too drunk!

Vinyl Scratch: (angry) Nobody asked you!

Octavia: (hysterical) AAAHA HA HA HA!

Vinyl Scratch: Well, anyway. I better get over to Sweet Apple Acres Tavi, I'll see ya later!

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres...

The whole gang was all here waiting for their orders from Gage, excluding Vinyl Scratch who blew into the door at the last minute. This was gonna be the toughest assignments that anyone of them have ever faced. This time, not only were they facing one opponent, but 4. Some would go fight the changelings, others would fight Metal Sonic. Some would fight Zurkuro and the lucky few that got to fight by Gage's side would be facing the toughest of challenges. Gage stood alone up towards the front. He floated in the air so that everyone could see.

Gage: (calmly) _*exhales_ Okay guys. I don't like this, but we ARE going to have to split up. Listen very, very closely okay?

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Vinyl Scratch, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Nick, Static, Darien, and Dagr all listened carefully.

Gage: Okay. Metal Sonic want's me to come to Mobius with some teammates. Nick? Sonic? Do you think that 2 super hedgehogs can handle him? He wanted 3 people by his side, but I'll make the rules goddamnit! Anyways, can you 2 handle it?

Sonic: Yes! I'll admit, although I hate to do so, but Metal Sonic is faster and way stronger than me in my normal state. A super hedgehog should over power him, especially 2 super hedgehogs!

Nick and Sonic high fived, then turned to Gage and gave him a thumbs up.

Gage: Okay good. That just leaved one problem for Shadow. Without the emeralds, he can't go super.

Shadow: Actually Gage, I have been perfecting my transformation with little to no aid from the chaos emeralds. If I can train wherever we are going, then I should be able to do it. However, I cannot go hyper Shadow.

Sonic: Neither can I! Well, have to work on that when we get back. We need the super emeralds.

Gage: Well that's settled. Okay Static. Have you heard from your team yet? I'd like for you to go after Zurkuro the dark lord.

Static: Yes. That was my mission after all. However, I'm not so sure that me and Dagr are good alone. We aren't strong because were strong, were strong because were a team, and we don't have ours.

Then all of a sudden, 3 ponies walked through the door. It was 2 earth ponies and a pegasus. All 3 were stallions.

Gage: Can I help you?

Ragarth: Yes. Were looking for a man named Static. We were told that this is the place to find him?

At the sound of his name, Static stood up and looked towards the 3. Dagr got up as well.

Dagr: Slither? Ragarth? Leonardo?

Static: Is that you?

Slither: Yep! Hehe, it sure is!

Static: (happy) My faithful team has arrived! At last, reunited! Fellas? Lets introduce ourselves to the prince, properly.

First Dagr started.

Dagr: My name is Dagr the brave. That's my title and I'm very proud of it Prince Gage. I specialize in magic as well as alchemy and chemistry.

Then the 2nd pegasus went.

Leonardo: My name is Leonardo my good and regal prince. But please, call me Leo.

Leo was a pegasus pony. His coat was a medium blue and his mane was a solid red with a lighter outline. His cutie mark was a harp. He has emerald green eyes. He was an absolute complete paragon and an absolute ally to the good side. He sounded like that he enjoyed the world of poetry and had a silver tongue.

Ragarth: (gruffly) Ummm. My name is Ragarth the strong your majesty.

Ragarth was a average looking pony. He had a brown coat and a tan mane and a rock as his cutie mark. He had yellow eyes as well. Ragarth had strength in comparison to Knuckles and was the master of all weaponry, besides firearms that is.

Slither: Hehehehe! My name is Slither the thief Prince Gage, but don't worry, I don't steel from the good side, well, mostly! hehehehe!

Slither was an earth pony about Applejack's size. He had black hair with sapphire highlights in his hair. He had crimson eyes and a somewhat creepy voice. He had a dark jewel for his cutie mark. He was an excellent thief, good at persuasion, and even good at seduction when the time comes.

Static: And of course you know me Gage. (prideful) Together we are the staticbolts, the princesses special forces team, and we serve you with both loyalty and honor!

Static Force: YEAH!

Gage: I hate it when people call me a prince. It makes me feel, eh...too important. GOOD! Hahahaha!Well, you guys, think you can take on Zurkuro?

Static Force: YES! Team Static!

Gage: Hehehehe! Then by all means. That leaves the rest of you to fight the changeling army. Oh and Twilight?

Twilight: Yes?!

Gage: Don't let Rarity know that I'm leaving today okay? I'm gonna tell her goodbye but don't tell her when. Do you get me?

Twilight: Yes. But why?

Gage: Because. If the changelings are too overwhelming, you guys can use the elements of harmony to stop them. Okay? And if I tell her, she's gonna want to come with me! Not this time. She snuck past me last time, so I'm gonna sneak past her.

She nodded.

Gage: Good, everyone know what they are doing? We got Sonic and Nick to fight Metal Sonic, The Static bolts to fight Zurkuro, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Vinyl Scratch, Knuckles and my sister will fight the changeling army...

All nodded.

Gage: ...Shadow? Razor Sharp? Both of you are coming with me okay?

They nodded.

Gage: Twilight? Get Nick and Sonic to Mobius.

Shadow handed them the chaos emeralds. They went super inside, leaving the Static bolts impressed and papers flying all over the place.

Gage: Nick! Stop showing off for Twilight!

Nick gave Gage the stone cold look that powerful warriors give. Twilight approached him and kissed him.

Twilight: My golden angel...Come back to me alive okay?

Nick: I will! C'mon Sonic, lets go.

Twilight opened a portal and they dashed into it very quickly.

Gage: Good, the rest of you. MOVE OUT! You know where to go!

Everyone left Sweet Apple Acres, besides Twilight.

Gage: First open a portal to this new place that my mother talked about.

Twilight did so.

Gage: Great! Do these portals disappear after time?

Twilight: Well, they stay forever until someone enters through it.

Gage: Okay! Go kick some changeling ass!

Twilight Sparkle, as well as Darien, Knuckles, Vinyl Scratch, and Rainbow Dash left the barn. Shadow and Razor Sharp awaited orders.

Gage: Can you guys stay here? I gotta go say goodbye to Rarity.

Shadow: Sure, just make it quick!

He then ran through the door.

* * *

Rarity's house

* * *

Rarity and Sweetie Belle were sitting in Rarity's room. She wasn't visibly pregnant yet, as a matter of fact, not anywhere near close.

Sweetie Belle: Rarity?

Rarity: Yes darling?

Sweetie Belle: How long does it take to have a foal?

Rarity: 6 months? 9 months? Gage says it take 9 months, but I think that's a human baby. Never-the-less, it will be a while.

Gage walked into the door and looked for Rarity.

Gage: (exited) HEY HEY! There you are! How are you guys?

Sweetie Belle: Were doing good.

Gage: Rarity? I've come to say goodbye. I have to go soon okay? I'm not sure how long I'll be back, but I think it won't be for a while.

Rarity: (sadly) Ahh! How long will you be gone?

Gage: Probably a couple of weeks sweetheart. Don't worry. Nick will protect you Rarity. If things start to go too bad, then find Twilight and come find me in the other universe. Got that? I'll be there instantly.

Rarity: Okay Gage. Please, be careful!

She ran up to Gage and hugged and kissed him goodbye.

Rarity: Please Gage, PLEEEEAAASE be careful. I'll be at your mothers castle. She ordered me to go there for my own protection. I don't know why, but she seems rather nervous about all of this.

Gage: I am too. Don't worry, your REAL princess, princess Darien has returned to her kingdom. (curious) I have always wondered that question. Why isn't she a queen? Or is there a queen?

Rarity: That's a good pont. I'm not sure about that.

Gage: No one ever thinks about this shit! Well, goodbye my sweetheart and Sweetie Bell? Take care of yourself. I'm counting on you, stay safe Rarity! Stay safe!

Gage flew out the door and went back to the club house within an instant. He landed near the doormat and entered.

Gage: Shadow, Razor Sharp. Lets go through it now!

Shadow: Okay.

Razor Sharp: Hell yeah!

* * *

Dragon Ball Z universe

* * *

At long last! Gage, Shadow and Razor Sharp landed just outside a forest and into a field.

Shadow: Why do we look different?

The place was still cartoon like Shadow's and Twilight's universe, but it was more like anime than anything. Gage's armor was still on his back as well as his fake chaos emerald tied around his belt.

Gage: This place has an absolutely huge amount of tough power levels guys.

Razor Sharp: Gage, don't be fooled. This isn't strong. You should be able to beat every one of these guys easily.

Gage: Wait! Someone's coming!

A faint figure could be seen in the woods. When it was visible, a teenager nearly the same age as Gage came out of the woods. He was wearing an orange fighting uniform. He had black spiky hair and he looked disgruntled.

?: Who are you!

Razor Sharp drew his sword and Shadow summoned chaos spears. Gage approached the kid slowly.

?: (furious) WHO. ARE. YOU!

Gage: Easy. Were here to seek training from the Earth's greatest warriors. Can you take them to me?

?: Are you an android?

Gage: No, were organic human...errr, creatures like you are. Relax kid.

The kid started to laugh playfully.

Gohan: (happy) Ehehehe hahahaha! Sorry about that. We've had a lot of android problems in the past. My name's Gohan. Who are you guys?

Gage: My name is Gage and this is Shadow and Razor Sharp. I'm the strongest warrior ever!

Gohan: Wow! Even stronger than my dad? Well, come on. It's Vegeta's birthday today and were all over at Capsule Corp. You wanna join us?

Gage: Yes! sure! I like parties. (under breath) I'm all partied out from yesterday, so hopefully its not that kind of party.

Gohan: Good! Follow me!

He took of at an incredible speed, but all 3 could match it easily.

* * *

Sorry about this chapter. I kind of feel like I could do a little better than this. Well anyways, the very first glimpse of the second crosover is finally here. The enemies get stronger, the techniques get crazier, and more action than ever before awaits from this chapter on. IT'LL BE AWESOME! Review, favorite, and follow.


	25. Scary Sprites, Nice Monsters

Ok guys! As you may know that My Little Pony is badass. Sonic the Hedgehog is even more so. But what has twice the action and super powerful golden hair badasses than both of those combined? Thats right! Dragon Ball! This will most likely make for extremely long chapters which is good for you and bad for me right? Anyways, if you all could do me a favor, please let me know if you like Dragon Ball Z or not. Personally, its one of my favorite shows and I enjoy it alot, but I know alot of people hate it. Another thing, the next crossover after this what should it be? Should it be Fallout 3/ Fallout new vegas, Minecraft, Halo, or Left 4 dead? Lemme know would ya? You know, actually, go to my pole. I mean, if thats okay with you. Okay thank you all. Lets hear it for over 2000+ views. hell yeah! Here we go! Brace yourself for badass action!

* * *

Chapter 25 - Scary Sprites, Nice Monsters

June 28th, 2013 - 11:00 A.M.

Gage

Dragon Ball Z universe

* * *

Where we last left off, Gohan was flying through the forest rather quickly, but Shadow, Gage and Razor Sharp all kept up. The legendary fighters arrived at the Dragonball Z universe, unknown, and unexplored. Gohan was flying, but without wings for some reason. Gage found it weird and Razor Sharp found it to be completely normal. Not much surprised the powerful youth. Gohan turned around.

Gohan: So Gage. Are you as strong as you really say you are?

Gage: Yes! I don't mean to brag, but yeah, I think I am. I'll explain everything when I get there okay?

Gohan nodded and took off even faster. Eventually they made it to a large futuristic city, the place that Shadow was somewhat familiar with.

Gohan: (happy) Okay! Here we are! Capsule corp. Were here to celebrate Vegeta's birthday! Hahaha!

Gage: Well, okay!

Gage and the rest went inside. A lot of people were here. Many strange people, including a man with green skin and a girl with light blue hair.

Gohan: Please excuse Vegeta. Hes a little well...

Gage: Who's Vegeta?

Gohan pointed to a guy in a blue jumpsuit. Over the blue cloak, he wore armor, similar to Gage's except that Gage's had more cloth than armor and Gages had a cape. Vegeta instantly smiled and approached Gage. Gage shrunk back a little bit. Vegeta was definitely intimidating with his tall, black, and spikey hair and his awesome smirk.

Vegeta: Well well well! Muhahaha! Look who we have here! Your definitely a powerful warrior. (teasing) What are you a unicorn? Hahahaha.

Gage: Actually, VEGETA, I'm an alicorn. Yeah! An alicorn that could kick your ass!

The whole room gasped.

Vegeta: Why? Is that a challenge?

Gage: What if it is?

Gage and Vegeta were about to go at each other when a person that Gage saw before stopped him.

?: Whoa Vegeta! Don't spoil you birthday party!

He was shredded with muscle and was much less intimidating than Vegeta. He actually looked like a big softy, but could kick ass if the moment came. Gage gasped at the sight of the 2 men side by side.

Goku: Well anyways, my name is Goku. Who are you?

Gage: My name is Gage. (shocked) Wait! Your Goku? I've come to seek training from the toughest warriors here. That's you right?

Vegeta: Well, hahaha! That would be us 2. Not like those other despicable pests like Yamcha, Piccolo and Tien. On their best day, they couldn't fight a cold, let alone one of us.

Goku just laughed.

Goku: Dont forget about our sons Vegeta. They are tough as nails too.

Vegeta: Listen to me Gage, it's my birthday and for my birthday, I'd like for you to spar with me. What do you say?

Gage was actually rather scared. This guy probably was very tough to begin with.

Gage: Uhhhhh...well, I don't know if we have time...

Vegeta: Muhahaha! What's wrong, you scared?

Gage straightened up.

Gage: (bravely) What? No way! I'm tough too! I'll show you how a true warrior fights!

Vegeta: Then lets do it!

The whole party cheered. Were they used to this? All of the party was moved outside to a large football field. Shadow, Razor Sharp and Gohan sat in the front part of the bleachers. The rest sat in the back.

Vegeta: Are you ready you pesky fly? Okay! Lets see what you can do!

Gage: Lets make this interesting. If I beat you, you have to join my team to save the multiverse. I can tell that your really strong!

Vegeta: Ha! Very well, as long as it has action, and fighting, then yes. I shall join you! And if I win?

Gage: Hmmmm, lets see. If you win, then you can have my pet hedgehog!

Gage began laughing and pointed to Shadow.

Shadow: WHAT! PET?! Am...am I hearing things?

Vegeta: Good. Trunks has been wanting a pet. Now I can finally get that boy off of my back!

Vegeta and Gage were fixing to fight, until Razor Sharp talked to Goku.

Razor Sharp: Hey Goku?

Goku: Yes unicorn?

Razor Sharp: I've heard that you have been looking for a good sparring partner. You wanna spar too? After all, I need to keep my skills sharp as well, and I've never had the chance to fight a legend before! Err, besides my father.

Goku stood up then.

Goku: Okay then, lets see what you got!

Razor Sharp and Goku went on to the field too. Vegeta and Gage grew surprised.

Vegeta: I see you have an ally!

Gage: As well as you!

Then, Piccolo, the Namekian stepped onto the field too.

Piccolo: Okay! Goku and Vegeta versus Gage and Razor Sharp. Ready, set, GO!

Vegeta powered up and dashed to Gage and they met elbows. Vegeta kicked at Gage's legs, but he countered. He cartwheeled away, then kicked Vegeta high into the sky. The battle was now aerial.

Vegeta: Ha! So, those wings aren't for show eh?

Gage: That's right. Come on Vegeta, I know that your holding back on me!

Vegeta: Fine, you asked for it! (grunting) hhhaaaaaa! AHHHH! HIYAAA!

Vegeta's hair now went golden and his eyes blue. He was a super saiyan, the transformation said to be legendary.

Gage: Wow! What's this!? Damn, this is gonna be tough.

Vegeta: I am a mighty super saiyan! THATS what I am.

They went head to head and traded punches faster than Gage ever had before.

Gage: Wow! I'm sure glad that your not my enemy!

Vegeta: I am! HIYAAHH!

Vegeta swatted Gage in the face, making him more mad than anything. Then, he kneed him square in the stomach, and Gage backed off in a great deal of pain.

Gage: Ugh. Oh god, that hurts.

His eyes turned red. Gage grabbed Vegeta with his magical horn and held him still.

Vegeta: AHHHH! What is this? I can't move! Release me!

Gage: Take this!

Gage did an awesome combo of nearly every move that he had on Vegeta, that did do moderate damage to him.

Vegeta: HAAAAAAAAAAAA! I will not lose to some unicorn!

Somehow, he had the strength to free himself from Gage's magic.

Gage: Wow! Incredible! These...super saiyans are definitely tough. Thats good!

Vegeta charged at him, but he was interrupted by Razor Sharp and Kakoratt, better known as Goku. Goku was not only a super saiyan 2, but he was actually struggling against Razor Sharp. Both Gage and Vegeta simply stood there and marveled at Razor Sharp and Goku. He had golden hair, JUST like a super saiyans, that stood a bit taller and some of the spikes were tipped purple.

Vegeta: (thinking) _How is that unicorn thing keeping up with Kakoratt? There must be more to him than meets the eye._

Gage: (thinking) _WHAT! Theres no way this guy is keeping up with my son! Impossible! Goku must be hiding something big. Maybe like a transformation or something._

Gage: That's...my...uhh, I mean, that's Razor Sharp.

Vegeta: Is he a saiyan?

Gage: No, he's a pony, just like me!

Vegeta was left speechless. What did he mean, pony? He clearly was a human with wings and a horn. His eyes twitched.

Vegeta: If you speak truly, then a PONY CAN REACH THE POTENTIAL OF A SUPER SAIYAN?! And not only that, but he can rival a super saiyan 2? IMPOSSIBLE!

Gage: Believe it alright! I guarantee you pail in comparison to us. No saiyan can beat a royal blood alicorn like me and him!

Vegeta: ...you didn't...YOU DIDN'T Just mock our saiyan ancestry!

Gage: What?

Vegeta: YOU MISERABLE UNICORN! I'LL MURDER YOU!

Gage: I WOULDN'T COUNT ON IT!

Goku and Razor seized fighting for the moment. Goku was out of breath and Razor Sharp barely was. Vegeta and Gage stopped arguing and watched.

Goku: Wow! You sure are a lucky fella!

Razor Sharp: Luck had absolutely nothing to do with it, Goku.

Goku: What? How do you know my name?

Razor Sharp: I know EVERYTHING!

Gage: (thinking) _How was Goku able to keep up with my son? There's no way anyone could be that strong, and yet there is more to Goku than meets the eye I know it!_

Vegeta: (thinking) _Unbelievable! How was that fool able to keep up with Kakorat? Razor Sharp is definitely hiding something, but what?_

Goku: Wow! EEEheheheh! If its okay with you 2, I'd like to train you guys.

Gage: All 3 of us? Including Shadow?

Goku: There's so much room for you to learn. You have power that surpasses a super saiyan 3, and yet you have no idea do you?

Gage: Goku, your wrong. Don't you see?

Goku: What?!

Gage: Well, you see, I'm pretty much the protector of worlds right? My homeplanet was almost destroyed thanks to Discord. Me and him were just as strong, but he still beat me. When I fought Vegeta, I fought as hard as I could right from the get go, but he was simply toying with me.

Vegeta was absolutely baffled. He ignored what Gage said about himself.

Vegeta: Wow! A super saiyan 3? How...NO NOT POSSIBLE! (thinking) _If this Gage fella is that strong, then I myself will train him. Once he is strong enough, we shall train until I myself am a super saiyan 3. And then, muhahahah! I shall be the ultimate warrior! _Gage! Come with Kakoratt and myself. We will train you to unlock your true potential.

Shadow and Gohan walked over, as well as Goten and Trunks who were still little kids.

Trunks: (eager) Can we train with you too dad?

Vegeta: Yes and Goten? You will as well.

Everyone cheered for the high power super heroes.

Gage: Wait a minute guys! Do...you really think I'm as strong as you say I am? Goku, I think you greatly overestimating me.

Goku: Over? No more like underestimating kid! You know how important you are.

Gage: (thinking) No,_ your wrong. He dosen't get it. I couldn't fight Discord, I couldn't beat him. My son had to step in. He's the true warrior._

Goku: Okay then. Guys? Meet us at the lookout. Whenever your ready, we will enter the hyperbolic time chamber and train. If you can beat me, then the dragon balls are all yours. Okay?

Shadow: Wait, the dragonballs? Are those those things that grant you wishes?

Vegeta: Yes!

Gage: (thinking) _Yes! With this wish, I shall wish my Earth and everyone Discord killed back alive!_

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks teleported away to the lookout, leaving Gage, Shadow and Razor Sharp behind. Little does Gage know how much stronger he will get before his abilities are tested. Who is the evil villain that his mother warned about? What will become of the legend himself? Only time will tell.

* * *

Nick

Sonics universe (Mobius)

* * *

Super Nick and Super Sonic arrived at Mobius, appearing out of the portal. A wasteland appeared before their very eyes.

Super Nick: What has happened?

Super Sonic: (angered) I already know, METAL SONIC! AHHH!

Super Nick: Well, its a good thing he didn't get the chaos emeralds! Listen Sonic. Don't worry. Eggman invented metal sonic. As evil as Eggman is, he has never killed a soul in his life has he?

Super Sonic: Thats true.

Then, a silver hedgehog crawled from underneath some sheet metal. He was injured.

Silver: Ahhh...Sonic!

Super Sonic: _*gasp_ Silver!

Silver: Where...were...you? Not to worry, all the humans...are...safe...ugggh...

Silver passed out cold.

Super Sonic: Oh man. Where is that metal jerk!

Super Nick: Sonic look!

He pointed to a rock that he was standing on. Metal Sonic began to run away.

Super Sonic: Stop that robot!

Quickly, Sonic scooped Silver up and went after them. Nick tried to use Gage's ice attack to freeze him motionless, but the metal machine resisted the icy blast.

Nick: Oh man, he's too fast! I can't get a clear shot.

Metal Sonic ran up a giant rocket and commenced the launch into space.

AI: Missile launch in 15 seconds!

Super Nick: Sonic! HURRY!

Both of them went so fast that instead of running, they were floating along the ground.

AI: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...

Nick and Sonic grabbed on the rocket with one hand and held onto Silver with the other. The trio was hurtled into space.

Super Nick: Whoa! Don't let go. It would be a nasty fall that's for damn sure!

Super Sonic: I bet I know where were going.

Super Nick: Where?

Super Sonic: The ARK!

* * *

Can Nick and Sonic stop Metal Sonic alone? Will Silver help them out? Or is Mobius doomed to Eggman's ultimate robot? Find out on the next exiting chapter!

* * *

Well, this is the start of something greath aint it? I HAVE A HELL OF A LOT ON MY PLATE DAMNIT! I'm in over my head! Hahaha! Nothing I can't handle though! Seriously, if you could, lemme know what you think please? Well see ya next time. 2100+ views people. Thanks for TheCrosser for my first favorite. (C'mon you guys, Especially you SparkyFonzerri. WTF I favorited your story! Lol. Just kidding of course.) Well, as always, review, favorite, and follow please?


	26. Heroes Don't Always Triumph

Chapter 26 - Heroes Don't Always Triumph

June 28th, 2013 - 2:00 P.M.

The Static Bolts

Manehatten, Equestria

* * *

WARNING: OC's ahead!

* * *

Slither: Static? Are you sure that Zurkuro is here? What does this guy look like?

Static: (angry) Well, he's a talking fox. That good enough for you?

Slither: Y-Yes sir.

Static: Well, if you MUST know, he is a yellow/brown fox. He's got a green sweater with a red jacket over it. He's got 3 tails too. And a scar over his right eye. He should be relatively easy to find.

Each pony wore large saddle bags, each with their own special equipment, except for Static. Dagr had his bag filled with spell books. Ragarth had his bags filled with melee weapons. Slither had stealth stuff with him and Leo was a trained medic. Suddenly screams were heard from an alleyway. Static bolted to it, with the rest following far behind. Sure enough the fox, Zurkuro was there holding a butchers knife up to a pony's throat.

Zurkuro: HEhehehe...Mehehee AHAHAHAHA! Who are you? HEHEHE! Back off or the pony gets it!

Static didn't listen. He knew that he was too fast for the evil as hell fox. He moved from in front of Zurkuro to behind him as fast as Rainbow Dash could. He could even manage to snag the knife out of his hands.

Zurkuro: (alarmed) WHAT?! HEhehehe, you sure are fast!

Static held the knife in his teeth. He dropped it and kicked it under a dumpster.

Static: End of the line! Your surrounded Zurkuro. Come peacefully and we promise not to hurt you.

Zurkuro just laughed wickedly for a few minutes.

Zurkuro: Very well, I know when I'm defeated.

Static whistled for Ragarth to hold him down. He grabbed him and walked out of the alleyway. Zurkuro revealed teeth sharper than razor's, literally too. He bit down HARD on Ragarth, biting a chunk of meat from his leg.

Ragarth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

He instinctively released the evil spirit due to the pain. A piece of his arm, about the size of an orange was gone! Raw meat, veins, and even bone were showing!

Zurkuro: See this?

The twisted spirit held the piece of meat. He tossed it in the air and ate it.

Ragarth: You...you sick...

Zurkuro: What? Sick what?! Finish your SENTENCE!

Zurkuro punched him in the jaw.

Leonardo: Ragarth!

Leo went over to him to aid his friend. Quickly, Dagr tossed Slither a potion. He drank it down and felt tougher. It was a stone skin potion to make him damage resistant. Probably for the best. Nobody wanted to give Zurkuro seconds and Dagr had that in mind. Slither attacked with his wrist blade with precise cuts. He cut Zurkuro across the face.

Zurkuro: Hehehehe! Thank you!

He took some blood off of his face and licked it.

Zurkuro: I haven't had my daily dose of pain yet. Allow me to give you yours!

Zurkuro the dark lord attacked him with a dagger that he summoned from nowhere. He tackled him to the ground. He laid over him and tried to shove the knife through his heart.

Slither: (struggling) Geet offfff! HAAAAAAA!

Ragarth grabbed a war hammer and struck him off of Slither. He slammed into the side of the brick wall.

Zurkuro: Do you wanna play? HEHEHEHE! C'mon. We can all go to my house and play a game of hide and seek!

The whole alley was surrounded in a dark circle. A pentagram appeared on it, then the static force was all gone! Where have the static bolts ended up to, and what have they got themselves into? Can they escape with their lives or without major blood loss? Or better yet, will they end him and gain a shard of the chaos breaker?

* * *

Twilight and friends

June 28th, 2013 - 4:00 P:M

* * *

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles, Vinyl Scratch, and Darien were all waiting to attack the changelings. Shining armor was there as well with many of his guards.

Shining Armor: Men! Don't disappoint your kingdom. Not only do we have a prince to serve, let alone a princess we've been serving for thousands of years, but now we have a new princess, Princess Darien.

All the troops cheered. Darien stood there like a statue. Her cyan and blue hair flew in the wind, like a banner. She looked angered.

Shining Armor: (confused) P-Pr-incess? Are you okay?

Darien screamed a war cry, just like her brother and transformed into a human! She wore a red shirt, with baggy white pants. She removed her pendant from her neck.

Darien: Hey, I did it!

She took the necklace and tied it around her wrist. She then took a long bandanna and tied it around her head. She started to draw her bow and arrow and fired shots. They seemed like she was firing them randomly, simply just launching them far into the air.

Twilight: Darien? What are you shooting at? No one's there?

Darien: I'm firing at changelings. Can't you see them? 11, 12, 13...

On the horizon, was a black line that seemed to get bigger. It was quite possibly the faintest image Twilight has ever seen.

Twilight: Wait! Those are changelings! Princess! You have vision sharper than Gilda's!

Darien: I am my mothers daughter am I not? 32, 33, 34, 35...

Twilight: Yes, but even though she is powerful, she is nowhere CLOSE to this strong and elite. How are you...

Darien: Must be my father then, but I'm sure my mom would surprise you. 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44. Here they come. You should all be able to see them now. 47, 48, 49.

Shining Armor: Charge!

His whole army of soldiers stampeded onto the battlefield. The other Legendary Force members ran in too. Darien provided covering fire from a small hill. The changelings stared to become engulfed in green fire. They changed shape, and copied everyone, including Darien.

Darien: Ah! How...can I tell them apart now?

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Knuckles chopped them down, no problem.

Knuckles: Haha! Too easy!

He punched a Twilight looking one, and she skidded across the ground. The REAL Twilight was knocked out.

Knuckles: Oh no! TWILIGHT!

A Darien looking one attacked him and jumped on him. He managed to snap the neck of 5 more before he was overwhelmed himself. Vinyl Scratch kept shooting Changeling after changeling, until she shot the real Shining armor. Then, the real Rainbow Dash sonic rainboomed on top of the real Vinyl Scratch. 30 changelings attacked the pegasus overwhelming her.

Darien: Gah! Oh no! They... no no! They can't already be done!

A few brave guards managed to kill off about 50 more changelings. Eventually, they fell in battle as well. Looks like its just Darien, the legendary 2nd child of Celestia and Orion. Can Darien defeat every, single, changeling left and prevent Equestria from being captured? Find out on the next chapter!

* * *

2 chapter's in one day! I just got my first paycheck today mofo's! The first thing I did was buy a NOS and some starbursts. That's probably why I updated twice. A lot of OC's were either used or given to me by generous fans! (Well, hopefully y'all are fans) Static the leader belongs to StaticTheMan, a generous reviewer. Dagr, Slither, Ragarth, and Leonardo all belong to TheCrosser. Check out his work please! His story is of epic porportions. Plus, he likes Dragon Ball! Thats always a plus! Darien, Gage, and Liam belong to me as well as a few other characters like Ray. If y'all wanna use any one of them in a story, I would be honored! Please ask permission first. And I understand that this story may have too many OC's, but I have plans for them. Well, anyways, next time we check on Gage and Nick! Hopefully Gage's training goes well. Nick, and Sonic? Well, its not good. As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	27. Still Gettin It!

Chapter 27 - Still Gettin It

June 28th, 2013 - Noon

Gage

en route to the lookout

* * *

Gage and Razor Sharp were flying up to the lookout, with Shadow hanging on to Gage.

Razor Sharp: Okay. According to Gohan's directions, it should be somewhere around here. He said it was a huge structure in the sky.

Gage: Hey! I'ts right there.

The structure was indeed massive, and looked like a giant bowl on a small ass stick. It was made from white marble and it seemed extremely precarious, but the structure wasn't according to Goku. The gang landed on top of it.

Gage: Wow! This place looks crazy! I wonder how long this place took to build?

Shadow: Probably forever. It would be even more impressive than the ARK, if it wasn't so primitive.

Goku: This place is more enchanted than anything.

The super power house, Goku came out of the shadows. Vegeta came as well. Then, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks stepped out too. Goku was wearing a strange device on his face. It was a green lens that covered one eye. It had a few buttons on the side. Vegeta looked over to it and snapped at Goku.

Vegeta: Kakoratt! What are you doing with that piece of trash on? You know that we can sense power levels you clown!

Goku: Yes, I know that, but that dosen't mean that they know how. Okay Gage? Razor Sharp? Shadow? Stand in front of me please.

Vegeta: How does it even measure them. On a standard power level, they are probably in the millions!

Gage: No. Bulma made this for herself. It is to measure high power levels like ours. She told me that a normal human's power level read as .00001 on this. On a normal one, its 5.

Gohan: C'mon dad. I wanna see how tough they are.

Goku: Okay then, Shadow, you first.

Shadow stepped forward and raised his power level secretly. The small piece of technology read, "500" on it.

Goku: (lying) Hmmph, 500? That's not bad!

To him, it was absolutely nothing, but Shadow wasn't super yet.

Goku: You Gage?

Gage laughed in anticipation to see how high his energy level was.

Goku: Hmmm. Its nearly 4,000! That's stronger than a Super saiyan is! Well done Gage!

Gage: You mean whenever you go blonde, I'm still tougher than you?

Goku: Well, yes, but don't let power levels fool you.

Vegeta: Plus, I bet a super saiyan 2 would be your downfall. Ha ha ha!

Razor Sharp: Yes, he's right Dad. Both of us can raise and lower our power levels at will.

Vegeta: What about this one? I saw this winged unicorn thing rival you as a Super Saiyan 2. He must have a larger power level than all of them!

Razor Sharp stood like an intimidating statue.

Goku: Go on kid. Transform into a super saiyan. I still don't know how you can, but its quite amazing!

Razor Sharp simply laughed.

Razor Sharp: No! I'll save my true power for when I need it. My father always told me that.

Razor turned to Gage and gave Gage a thumbs up. Gage smiled at him.

Goku: Lets see, its...WHOA! ITS OVER 9,000!

Vegeta: What 9,000?!

Razor Sharp: (patiently) Okay, listen, enough with this please? We need to train, and we need to win to get the dragonballs and wish our Earth back to normal. We don't have much time.

Goku: Okay. Follow me!

All of them did so, and one by one marched.

Gage: Hmm, this is more importantly for Ray.

Once they entered the room, there was nothing but a white void around them. The floor as well as the endless sides were forever white! The only structure was that of the same building they just entered!

Gage: Goku? What's wrong with this place? It's harder to breathe and I feel so slow and bulky.

Goku: (happy) That's because you are. This place has ten times the gravity your used to on...what was it again, Equestria?

Gage: Forget it! LETS DO THIS! (darkly) I'm in the mood to fight!

The human winged unicorn started to power up to the max.

Goku: Whoa Gage, don't get carried away! First, take this scouter and these beans.

Goku tossed the scouter to Gage as well as a crown royal bag filled with what looked like lima beans. Vegeta threw his arms up and readied himself.

Vegeta: ATTACK ME GAGE! I'm gonna make you wish that you were dead! I'm gonna push you FAR beyond your natural bound limits. Your gonna have power beyond anyone elses!

Gage laughed.

Gage: FINE! But first, let me take my armor off...

Vegeta: Leave it on you worm! You'll get more out of it if you do.

Gage: But this armor weighs like 1500 pounds in here.

Vegeta: You'll do as I tell you, now COME AT ME BRO!

Gage: Meeehehehe! Alright!

Vegeta dashed at Gage, who went super saiyan 2 on him instantly. Gage blocked it with both his hands and they shattered, almost literally. Gage fought at 100%, but Vegeta was keeping up. Gage clicked his scouter, reading the saiyans power level.

Gage: (amazed) Wow! His power level is nearly 60,000! And mine's only 4,000!? Well, I have to change that! And fast!

Goku took on Razor Sharp and Shadow took on Gohan. All 3 saiyans were at super saiyan 2 level. Trunks and Goten shrugged their shoulders and fought each other. The only one not struggling was Razor Sharp. He was a super saiyan now! Vegeta jabbed rapidly with one hand as Gage was taking the heat on most of the blows. Vegeta kneed him, but Gage caught it and shoved him back. He was really angry at himself for not being strong enough.

Vegeta: Ha! What's wrong? Not fast enough? Feeling angry at yourself? C'mon Gage, I'm just getting warmed up!

Gage: Yes! VERY! Annihilator? ATTACK!

Gage used both of his hands to create a twin annihilator. The red blast met with Vegeta's one hand. He had little trouble holding it back, even though that was one of Gage's most devastating attacks.

Gage: A direct hit! And your still standing! What...are you made of?

Vegeta: What's your power level now?

Gage: Its 10,000. YAAAAAAHHHH!

Vegeta: Ah, hahaha! Now thats more like it! Cmon, lets see if we can't both get ours up!

The training continued in the hyperbolic time chamber, where 1 day was equivilant to 1 year in the room. Will the intense gravity, weather, and lack of air get to him? Combined with Vegeta ruthlessly attacking him, will he even survive? While time is slow in this place, the normal world is much faster!

* * *

With Sonic and Nick...

* * *

The lost colony was completely pitch black in the inside. Only strange dim, red lights occasionally lit the area. Quickly, Nick sat Silver down.

Super Nick: (thinking) _Wow! Gage, what are you doing? Your mind is moving so fast, like your time traveling or something. Hopefully, your not. I know how much trouble that can be. _Metal Sonic has to be here somewhere... Sonic? You heal Silver okay? I'm gonna go and find him. Once fully healed, then both of you, back me up!

Nick ran through the ark at the speed of light. The light illuminating from himself was hardly enough to see where he was going.

Super Nick: METAL! Where are you? Come out!

Nick used Gage's fire technique to summon light. Metal Sonic's shadow could barely be seen zipping by.

Super Nick: Come out and face me you!

Nicks back was to the wall. Nick all the sudden felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Metal Sonic tied Nick up with razor wire around a column.

Metal Sonic: Super Nick...has been copied!

The Metal Sonic flashed Nick those creepy ass eyes of his. Nick wasn't stupid. "Super Nick, has been copied!" He knew what that meant. Quickly, he had to warn Sonic.

Super Nick: Oh no! Sonic! Don't fall for the...

Metal Sonic cut him off, by kicking him in the throat and muting him. Sonic however, did hear Nick's warning.

Super Sonic: Nick? Where are you? I thought I heard you?

Metal Sonic: (nick's voice) No! I'm just fine!

The real Nick was hiding in the shadows and completely immobile for once in his life.

Nick: (whisper) S-sonic! No!

Super Sonic: Ah! Ohhhh noooo...

The evil robot copy of Sonic electrocuted Super Sonic and made him pass out.

Metal Sonic: Now, it's time for me to absorb your energies! Then, conquer Mobius. Muhahahahahaaaaaa!

Silver: Not yet.

It was Silver! Quickly before metal Sonic could attack, he turned Super Silver. He levitated a black metal box and damaged metal Sonic with it. Silver freed Nick from the wire.

Super Silver: Listen uhhh, other Sonic.

Super Nick: Nick! My name's Nick!

Super Silver: Listen to me, we don't have much time, we need to work together to...

Metal Sonic jolted Silver this time and knocked him unconscious!

Super Nick: How are you doing that? That shouldn't knock them out! They are super for Celestia's sake.

Metal Sonic: Its your turn.

Metal Sonic levitated Silver and Sonic (Still in their super forms mind you) and ran off. There was plenty of room to run in. Nick was very fast, but metal sonic was faster, even when he was super.

Super Nick: Darn you robot! Give them back.

Nick left a trail of translucent Nick's behind him. Metal Sonic looked back to notice he was catching up very quickly.

Metal Sonic: No. My data must be off. To my calculations, only a hyper hedgehog can move that fast!

Metal Sonic stopped as Nick kept running off, moving far too fast just to stop like that.

Metal Sonic: Never mind him. I shall absorb these hedgehog's energy before he has time to get back. Then the ARK will destroy the Earth. If my master Eggman can't have it, then nobody can. Those were my master's direct orders.

The machine used his hands to absorb the energy of the super hedgehogs. Meanwhile, Nick was still running away. When he stopped to turn around, he noticed nobody was following him.

Super Nick: Whew! Thank Gage's mother, that I'm safe. Oh shit! SONIC! SILVER!

Quickly, he ran back to where Metal Sonic was.

Super Sonic: Oh man, WHY did I leave them alone? For all I know, Metal Sonic couldv'e...

Suddenly, metal sonic exploded through the ARK's thick space-proof walls, vacuuming Sonic, Silver and Nick outside. Nick was sent, tumbling like an idiot outside as well, but quickly, he regained balance and caught Sonic and Silver. He could still fly, but not Sonic and Silver.

Super Nick: Oh man, this isn't good. METAL SONIC! Stop this now!

Nick shook the hedgehogs, but they were out cold. He landed on top of the surface of the freezing cold ark.

Super Nick: Guys? No! Wake up. WAKE. UP! NO SONIC NOOOOOO!

Sonic's body was stiff and lifeless. Silvers was no better. Metal Sonic chucked an energy ball and Nick moved out of the way.

Super Sonic: _They aren't dead. Not yet, but they will be if they don't get any air. But how will they, the next source of oxygen is..._

Nick looked at the large blue ball above him.

Super Nick: _Earth... They will die in less than 4 minutes. And there's only one way to stop Metal Sonic in that amount of time._

Nick tied Sonic and Silver down to the ark, to assure they didn't drift off anywhere.

Super Nick: Perhaps there are new levels for me to reach, far greater heights to which I absolutely HAVE to ascend to, now! Otherwise, my friends, as well as the entire planet of Mobius, will be destroyed.

Nick's muscles clenched and grew slightly. He was going to go all out, and Metal Sonic new it. Without hesitation, Metal Sonic began to push the ARK to Earth. This would make it the second time that this has happened.

Super Nick: (energized) YES! Thats IT! I'll ascend to my next formation, one that I have never DARED to climb to for fear of too much overwhelming power. Now's the time though. RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!

The hedgehogs quills began to flash not just gold, but white, green, and pink too! He had large sparkles flowing around him as well.

Hyper Nick: Metal Sonic! Prepare to meet your doom. I'll make your head spin so fast, that you won't be able to process this at all!

All of the 7 chaos emeralds began to make their transformations.

Hyper Nick: For Twilight, for Gage, Fluttershy, Mobius, Earth, the Future, and yes, even for you Rarity.

With each word he said, the old chaos emeralds transformed into familiar shapes that the modern sonic games have. They were the same color, but much larger in size and looked like actual jewels instead of circle shaped. At last! We see Nick's ultimate form, the form of legends. Only a handful of hedgehogs can transform into a superhog, but only 2 were thought to transform into their hyper state. Will the hyperactive hedgehog be able to defeat Metal Sonic and push the ark back? Or will Mobius be destroyed. What of Gage? Is he getting stronger and stronger? And what about the people on Equestria? Will the static bolts defeat Zurkuro? Will Darien single handedly end the changeling army? So many questions to be answered, theres only 1 way to find out.

* * *

Damn. This is a lot to go through and a lot to pay attention to. Sorry about that! Thank you all for over 2200 views and 17 reviews I think? Well, The legend itself thanks you! Remember to please answer my poll if thats cool. See ya later!


	28. Its Over 90,000!

Chapter 28 - Its Over 90,000

Unknown Date - Unknown Time

Gage

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

* * *

Vegeta countered Gage's blow with a knee to the ribcage. Gage's armor helped absorb some of the pain, but it still hurt him alot. For 2 whole months, Gage has been fighting, training, and gaining in strength. Pretty soon, Vegeta wasn't enough to stop him, Gohan wasn't either, Trunks and Goten could'nt stop him either. Shadow, Razor Sharp, and Gage stood next to each other, while the saiyans stood over a ways from them.

Goku: Gage! Excellent job, you can overpower a super saiyan 2 now. And it only took you 2 months? Wow Gage, you may be the strongest fighter in the universe!

Gohan: (alarmed) What! That can't be! That's you right?

Goku: No son, I'm not. Now listen Gage. You've learned how to fight, and increased your power level significantly, but you need to learn some energy attacks of our own.

Gage: Really? AWESOME! I already know a few elemental moves.

Goku: Interesting! Do you mind showing me?

The winged unicorn, still human, got ready to show him.

Gage: Well, I can do FIRE!

The human with wings and a horn summoned fire.

Gage: ...and water...

Gage demonstrated his water techniques.

Gage: ...not to mention air, and lightning, and ice, and any element that exists! HAHAAAA!

Above Gage, fire, ice, lightning, all flowing around him. Goku was somewhat impressed.

Goku: Hmmm, yes Gage. Those attacks would sure cause damage to weak opponents.

Gage: WHAT? How dare you...

Goku: Hey hey! Let me explain. Your clearly using magic. Magic is made more for manipulation than attacking. Just like the evil wizard Babidi! Can you do any form of energy wave?

Gage: (cocky) YES! That's actually my most devastating attack. Care to try to block it?

Goku tensed up and went super saiyan like it was effortless.

Goku: Go ahead and do it!

Gage: Full power...energy wave.

The powerful youth cupped his hands horizontally in front of himself, then dark blue light formed. He released it all at once. Goku didn't even flinch, he simply slapped it aside. Gage stood there with his mouth open.

Gage: BUT...BUT HOW?

Goku: It's magic, not ki. That's what me, Vegeta, and Shadow are going to show you. Remember, magic is best used for manipulation, and can be a very powerful weapon. None of us can use magic besides yourself and Razor Sharp. Now, are you ready to learn a thing or 2 about ki?

Gage: Okay, show me.

Vegeta intervened and stepped in front of the 2. While Goku laughed, Vegeta stood his ground and Gage was confused.

Goku: Heh heh heh! No Gage. I'm not your master. It hasn't been me to train you, its been Vegeta doing most of the work for some strange reason.

When Goku realized this, it threw him off.

Goku: (confused) Yeah. Vegeta, why have you been training with Gage? You've barely let me take a crack at him.

Vegeta: HAH! I have my reasons, you fool!

Shadow: Gage! I have to teach you a few moves of my own as well.

Goku: Lets go. Razor Sharp, you keep the rest of these guys busy.

Razor Sharp dived for Gohan, Goten, and Trunks and started to attack each other. Vegeta, Shadow, and Gage went a ways away from the hectic battle.

Shadow: Okay Gage. What I have to offer you is amazing! I will show you how to use Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, and my ultimate attack that I've only had to use once, It's called the Chaos Ray!

Gage: Hmmmm. Yeah, that sounds badass. What about you Goku?

Goku: Well, The Kahmehameha is an essential. I can show you how to use Instant Transmission as well, and the Solar Flare and the Kaioken couldn't hurt.

Gage: GREAT! And you Vegeta?

Vegeta stared off into space, thinking to himself.

Gage: Uhhh...Vegeta?

Vegeta: Ha ha ha ha. Yes, I know you can do it Gage. I'm gonna teach you how to use my Big Bang Attack...

Gage: Yeah, yeah, and?

Vegeta: I'm gonna show you how to transform, into the legendary super saiyan.

Goku & Gage: WHAT!

Goku: But, Vegeta? You know that Gage isn't a saiyan right?

Vegeta: Yes, but he isn't a human that's for sure. He has a strange adaptive drive inside of him. I know that he can do it. And if he can transform, imagine how big of a threat he would be, and imagine how more powerful he would be? He could probably rival a super saiyan 3! We would no longer have to worry about fighting weaklings that couldn't push us to our limits! Don't you see Kakoratt? It's a golden opportunity.

Gage: A super saiyan 3? Do you really think so?

Goku: Who knows, but lets put it off to the side for now. Shadow? Vegeta? Lets get started.

* * *

A few day of training...

* * *

A few days passed and Gage learned the Chaos Control, and Chaos Blast easily. The Solar Flare and the Instant transmission wasn't too tough either. The same with the Big Bang attack and the Kaioken.

Shadow: Okay Gage? Are you ready for me to show you the most devastating attack I have?

Gage: You bet!

Shadow: The first thing you do is charge up your energy. Keep in mind, the more hatred and evil you put into this attack, the better it will work. The chaos emeralds were modeled for negative energy, not positive, hence the name, "Chaos Emeralds" but Sonic figured out an alternative. Do you understand?

Gage: Yes! When do I get to try this thing?

Shadow: Grab your Chaos Emeralds I gave you.

Gage grabbed the 2 fake emeralds. With one in each hand, he was ready to do this.

Shadow: Okay. Push some of your energy into your palms. It takes a bit of energy to spark it, but the Chaos Emeralds will take care of the rest. Cup your hands together, take aim and release!

Gage repeated everything Shadow told him, while doing each step perfectly.

Gage: Alright, so push some energy into your hands...

His hands were then filled with some of Gage's deep power.

Gage:...Cup both hands...

Gage took both hands and place them side to side in front of himself, making a giant cup with both hands. The chaos emeralds started to rapidly glow.

Gage: AHHH! I...I can feel the energy, just waiting to be released! ITS UNBELIEVABLE!

Shadow: Yes! Exactly. It's waiting for you to command it. Brace yourself. Then, release!

Gage: (thinking) _Okay, it works better when you add hatred. Who do I hate? Well, I love everyone...WAIT CHAOS! That's right... WAIT A MINUTE._

Suddenly, Gage recognizes the voice in his head at his party.

_**All of this will come to haunt you. Your doom is in Goku's universe, as well as your girlfriend and your whole team. You can never stop me. Never. I really hope you make it to me. I hope you dodge every curveball that I throw at you. Then, once you get to me, you will suffer at the hands of my ultimate wrath. Your fears and horrors, your worst nightmares will come true. Once you reach me, you will have come so far, so very very far, only to fail.**_

Gage: So_ thats who that was! DAMN YOU CHAOS. YOUR GONNA DIIIIIIEEEEE!_

Shadow: Gage? What are you waiting for? Fire!

His eyes glowed fiercely red. His anger made the chaos emeralds stronger.

Gage: (furious) FIIIIIIIREEEEEEE!

An absolutely massive energy wave was fired from his hands. A green energy beam launched into the endless abyss of white. Far in the distance, it exploded, leaving everyone shocked.

Vegeta: Ahhh. Inconceivable! _Where does this boy get his power from? He gains it faster than a saiyan, and like its nothing. Dosen't matter, hes my ticket to becoming a super saiyan 3, just like Kakoratt._ _Wait! Gage's power level has remained the same. That means that those gems contain a HUGE power themselves!_

Goku: Gage! That was pretty awesome! Are you ready for me to show you the Kamehameha wave?

Gage: I'm ready!

Goku: Okay, now this move is very similar to the one that Shadow just showed you, except it actually takes energy from your body. The first thing you do is place both of your wrists together and make a shape like this.

Goku demonstrated and cupped his hands. Gage did the same thing.

Gage: Now, start with a small one. Only use about 1% of your energy. Charge up, and yell, "Kamehameha!" slowly, then release!

Gage: (charging power) Kaaaaaameeeeeeehaaaaaameeeee...

Goku: Wh-what the...

Gage: HHAAAAAA!

A blue energy beam, nearly exactly like the Chaos Ray tore through the sky and exploded.

Goku: (angry) Gage! I said less than 1 percent of your power!

Gage: Huh? But...that was 1%. Hehehehe! I even checked it on my scouter to make sure. Honest!

Goku: Wow! 1%? That's how much I use on my average kahmehameha, and its not that big! No! He couldn't possibly be that strong right? Well, there's only one way to find out.

Goku screamed with rage, transforming from normal to a super saiyan 2. Goku attacked Gage with no warning, but quickly he reacted.

Gage: Whoa! Goku? Whats up?

Goku never answered, and continued to attack, again and again, faster and faster. Goku started to get on Gage's nerves.

Gage: Goku! Stop it! I'm warning you!

Goku still never listened.

Gage: (enraged) Goddamnit! Die!

Gage swatted Goku in the face. Goku nearly lost it. He powered up to the absolute max. The ground quaked, and energy was scattered all around. His golden hair grew down to his ass as if on demands.

Goku: Kid? I hope your ready for this!

Gage: Hmmph! Bring it on! I'm not afraid! Too many peoples lives are on my shoulders to be afraid!

Gage simply parted his long black hair. His armor was still completely intact, and badass as ever! With a bag of fresh sensu beans, his scouter, his chaos emeralds, not to mention his circlet, Gage was not to be fucked with.

Goku: Kahmehameha!

Goku screamed launching the blast with no warning at all. The blast made full contact with him. Shadow and Razor Sharp's hearts stopped.

Razor Sharp: Oh my god! GAGE! Why you...GOKU!

The future child drew his sword and charged, only to be interrupted by Vegeta.

Vegeta: No Razor Sharp. Gage's abilities must be tested. If he can handle a super saiyan 3, then he can handle nearly anything.

Razor Sharp: But Vegeta! I can't even handle a super saiyan 2 very well. And he's going all-out! He could be in trouble.

Vegeta: Ha! We shall see!

A huge explosion, fire, and dust filled the whole area. The 2 heroes sparing like crazy. It seemed much more serious.

Goku: Haaaaa Haaaaa Haaaaa Haaaa, take this!

Goku tossed thousands of small hand held energy balls down, adding insult to injury. Goku relentlessly attacked Gage with literally hundreds of thousands of energy attacks. The dust made it hard to see Gage.

Goku: Hmmm, GAAGE! Come out of there you! I know your still alive!

Gage, was indeed still alive. Gage's power level was massive! He stood silently in the dust, scanning for Goku's power.

Gage: Hmmm, lets see, Goku's power level is at 85,000. Thats awesome, but I can't fail! NO WAY! YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

The dust receded and flew all over the place. Among the broken and charred floor arose the ultimate legend, a golden hero. Gage, has successfully done it, His hair was just like Vegeta and Goku's when they went super saiyan. The only difference is that some of Gage's hair was tipped with red. His eyes were no longer human eyes, they were solid blue. Gage couldn't hold on to it for long, and shortly after, he fell hard to the ground. Goku calmed down too going back to normal. Clearly his power was WAY out of hand, like a wild fire in a fire ban.

Goku: Okay Gage! Don't do that next time! You could have been the next Brolly all over again! Your power is WAY outta control, you need to find balance, or your own battle instincts will consume your mind!

The young hero suddenly realized something important.

Gage: My mind? Does that mean that Nick went through the same...

* * *

With Hyper Nick

Space Colony ARK. Above Planet Mobius

(This part was written by SparkyFonzerri!)

* * *

Nick looked around and quickly zapped Sonic and Silver and teleported them to the ground.

Hyper Nick: I don't want them to get hurt and Twilight, I hope I make it out of this

He formed a triangle around Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic: What is this?

Hyper Nick: Trianglate!

The three Nicks formed big energy balls.

Hyper Nick 1: This is for taking my world!

He yelled and shot the first one and it hit Metal's arm

Hyper Nick 2: This is for threating Equestia!

The ball hit Metal's legs

Hyper Nick 3: And this is for being a threat to my love!

And shot the ball at the energy circuit and powered Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic then exploded than the ARK started shaking. The two other Nicks dissappeared.

Hyper Nick: Whoa! What's going on?! WAIT! The Ark is heading for Earth! Oh man what am I going to do? Man I wish the Original me could tell me what's up... wait, Up THAT'S IT! But at a price... Twilight I'm sorry but I won't be coming back for dinner.

The hyper hedgehog flew outside the burning coloney

Hyper Nick: You're stopping right here!

He yelled and everything was engulfed in a bright light

Hyper Nick: Twilight, I love you. CHAOS CONTROL!

Those were the last words heard from Nick

On the ground, Sonic slowly gets up

Sonic: Oh man I shouldn't have eaten that last Chili-Dog... wait Silver! Get up!

Silver: Huh? What... Hey what are we doing here?

Sonic: Nick shot some beam at us but look, I can't see the colony.

Then right behind them something fell hard to the ground. Sonic and Silver ran to the site and they couldn't believe what they saw... Nicks body.

Sonic: Oh no! What do we do?

Silver: He's dead. He died trying to save the world and he saved us!

Sonic: What will Gage think?

With Gage

Gage: AH!

Goku: What's wrong? Can't take on the heat?

Gage: It's Nick... Something bad has happend!

Shadow: How do you know?

Gage: Remember Rarity and Twilight fused our minds. I know what he knows and I know something bad has happend but I don't know what.

Vegeta: You're still in training though, What are you going to do?

Gage: Screw training! I need to help him! Trained or not! Vegeta? Come with me, I might need backup! I'll be back in a second, considering time moves slow here!

Vegeta touched Gage's shoulder, and Gage used his instant transmission to Sonic, for Nick had no energy signal to transmit too.

* * *

Sparky note: Man writing part of this was fun! It was hard since his story and mine are almost completely different in style. What I mean is that I write in 1st person and he writes in 3rd so it was hard but worth it. Nick's gone but what will happen? Eh you'll find out soon enough! Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter

TLI note: Oh hell yeah! So, Nick is dead. You think I did that? Nope. The owner of Nick did that! Now its up to me to continue that. So, is Nick really gone? What will Gage do without Nick. Will he be a mindless zombie now? After all, Nick is dead, right? or is he? What about Metal Sonic? Well, find out next time. CHAPTER 30! FUK YEA! What better way to celebrate then to let Sparky take over for a while. As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	29. Brother and Sister Alike

Chapter 29 - Brother and Sister Alike

June 28th, 2013 - 4:00 P.M.

Darien

The Changeling Battlefield

* * *

Darien and Shining Armor, the last 2 ponies standing against a whole changeling army. Darien continued to remain silent. Shining Armor couldn't decide whether to run or fight, especially in front of the new princess. Shining didn't think they had a chance in hell. Darien already thought she had it in the bag. Finally, she breaks her silence.

Darien: Hmmmm...

The changeling army hissed and growled and slowly approached.

Shining Armor: Princess! What should we do? Both of us can't take on the WHOLE army of changelings!

Darien: No, not both of us. As a matter of fact, it takes only one of us. And that's me.

Shining Armor: But princess...

Darien: No! Stay put! Leave this all to me! Changelings are freaking weak.

Shining Armor: Princess, please forgive me, but Gage would even have trouble with this fight.

The princess jumped at the sound of this. Her ears twitched as well, like she couldn't believe that Shining couldn't have faith in him.

Darien: Hmmm. Clearly, you don't know who we are do you? Okay, listen, brace yourself, this could get pretty rough. Well, at least for you.

Darien exhaled sharply and started to power up. The changelings charged at her.

Darien: Shining Armor, run!

He obeyed, even though every fiber of his being told him that this was very disloyal. Changelings started to dogpile onto Darien one by one. Steam rose from the small air pockets in the dogpile.

Changeling: Yow! ow! Hot hot hot!

The changelings all at once flew off of her. With her left hand, she levitated all of her friends including Shining Armor carefully sifting them from the enemies.

Shining Armor: Huh? What the...

Everyone was placed in a small bubble shield. Shining Armor, Knuckles, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Vinyl Scratch were all placed there.

Darien: I only need one hand to kill every. single. one of you jackasses! Are you ready? By the way, where's your queen? She might be somewhat of a challenge.

All of the changelings looked around, as if looking for her, or just downright confused.

Darien: Heh, looks like she's a no-show eh? Oh well, she will show her face eventually. Hehehehehe! Are you ready? Every single one of you...what is there around 20,000 of you? All of you are dead, starting RIGHT NOW!

Darien continued to shield the gang, as Twilight's older brother still stood there in awe.

Shining Armor: Wow. Can she really be serious? I know that Darien is the descendant of Princess Celestia, and Orion, but can she really do this?

Darien slowly raised her hand into the air with ALL of the changelings following. Then, Darien clenched her hands tightly. With a powerfull yell, magical sparkles arose from the ground. All the changelings turned into apples. Insignificant apples.

Shining Armor: AAAAAAHHHH! Apples!? What?! Wow! That takes an unimaginably huge amount of magic!

Apples littered the battlefield. Darien's horn sparkled a dark gold color, then she summoned birds all over the place. They began to peck at the apples. Darien walked over to the bubble and released everyone on the ground.

Darien: Hmmm. Easy enough?

Shining: (shocked) Uhhh. Yeah!

Darien: Well, enough of that! I'll send you all home now...

Shining Armor: No! Wait! Uh, I mean, hold on please princess. I have some information about your family tree that the scholars at Canterlot have uncovered. Would you care to check it out? They say it's important.

Darien: Ohhhh, I suppose so. But first...

Darien snapped her fingers and her horn glowed too. The rest of the ponies and Knuckles were gone.

Shining Armor: What?! Where did you take them?

The princess never answered.

Darien: You know what? I want Twilight with me too. I like that girl.

Again, she teleported Twilight back. Then she healed her, all with her magic.

Twilight: Wha? Woah, what happened? And why are there so many apples?

She picked one up and took a huge bite out of it.

Darien: Oh those are changelings, not apples.

Twilight spit it out instantly without a thought.

Twilight: (disgusted) Ewww!

Darien & Shining Armor: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Twilight: So princess, I take it you beat the changelings no sweat? Wow!

Darien: Indeed I did Twilight! So, where do we go Shining Armor?

Shining Armor: We go back to Canterlot to the castle and alert the princess. You 2 ladies go to the castle library and I will meet you there soon. Darien? Can you teleport us?

Darien: (cockily) HA! Can I teleport us! Ha haahaha!

Then, her horn glowed and she went back to her pony form. Her horn illuminated and they were teleported away!

* * *

June 28th, 2013 - 5:00 P.M.

Darien

Canterlot

* * *

Twilight, Darien, and Shining Armor's atoms were reassembled in the library.

Shining Armor: Okay. Twilie, Darien, your records of your family tree are in the golden box on the table. You can look at it, and I will go tell the princess that you defeated the changeling army!

Shining winked, then trotted away.

Shining Armor: I still can't belive that she defeated all of those changelings...

Twilight and Darien both walked over to the table that Shining Armor mentioned. They opened the box to reveal a scroll. For a family tree, it was relatively small. At the top, it read, "Celestia's Royal Blood

Twilight: Wow! This is classified information! To this DAY I still can't believe that she managed to keep 3 kids hidden away!

Darien: What about my father? People knew of him?

Twilight: Not many, but some do including myself. Orion about 5 years went on a quest to stop an evil-do'er. Some say it was Discord, some say it was perhaps Queen Chrysalis, but Celestia herself, as well as most Ponyville scholars believe it was Chaos himself!

Darien: What?! Chaos was still around back then?

Twilight: Darien, Chaos has existed since the beginning of time. It's because Chaos exists that the multiverse will never be perfectly peaceful.

Darien smiled at her, then she turned to the pedigree.

Darien: Enough of this history lesson. Lets check out that family chart. Hmmm. Well, there's my mother of course. Then, my father, Orion...

There seemed to be no written information on the pink alicorns father.

Darien: Uuhhh, well theres my grandmother, Queen Rejoice. She was my dad's mom

Little did she know, that Twilight already read ahead of her.

Twilight: It says that Rejoice was renown for her love of nature, and a nearly overwhelming acceptance of everypony, good or bad!

Darien: Damn Twilight! You read really fast!

Twilight simply smiled, as Darien continued to read on.

Darien: My grandfather too! King Spiral. He was the strongest pony alive in his day. Wow! How cool!

Twilight: Read on further.

Darien: Before Rejoice and Spiral were seated on the throne, my moms parents were...ummm, well it dosent say. Oh! But it does say, that their parents were Daylight and...Sifteren?

Twilight: What an unusual name for a pony.

Twilight asked to read his description, and Darien allowed.

Twilight: Said to be the most black hearted pony to exist in the history of Equestria. When Sifteren was king, he was an evil ruler and even sided with Discord. Finally, his wife, Daylight attempted to overthrow him, but Sifteren was too powerful. She forged the elements of harmony, and banished Sifteren to the Earth's core, where he would be locked away. But, Sifteren vowed to return whenever his great grandson would walk on the planet once again to take over equestria and reign evil over all!

Darien couldn't believe what she had just heard come from Twilight's mouth.

Darien: (scared) Wait, Sifteren is MY great grandfather, which means that my brother is...

Twilight: Oh no!

She talked like there was a ghost in the room.

Darien: We have to warn the others!

Twilight: No Princess. Please, Gage is busy attempting to revive the people of the Earth and receive training. Lets see if us girls can handle this ourselves shall we Darien?

Darien was really hesitant, but maybe she was right. Maybe Sifteren wouldn't be so tough after all.

Darien: Maybe your right Twilight! Well, lets see what we can do.

Twilight kept reading the book with lightning speed. 5 minutes later, she dug up something.

Twilight: Hey Darien. Look at this! Apparently, there's a temple out in a jungle far away from here. Its past the Hayfield swamp. It's supposed to be the place where Sifteren was sealed away.

Darien: A jungle? How in the heck are we gonna navigate that place?

Twilight: There's only one pony for the job, and she would never miss out on an adventure like this! _*giggle_

Darien: This is no time to be laughing. Who? WHO?

Twilight: 2 words, Daring Doo!

* * *

Looks as if there could be a new threat to Equestria. Will Darien and Sifteren meet face to face? What of this new pony? Who is he, and what are his secrets? What about Daring Doo? Can she be any help in any of this? Find out next time! (By the way, Sifteren is an OC from a good friend of mine my friends!)


	30. Zurkuro's Frightfest

May I first say, top o the mornin to ya! Happy St. Patrick's day. Oh, and thanks you guys. Thanks for 2750 views, 23 reviews, 4 followers, and 4 favorites! Hell to the yeah! And I'm not done yet. Shall we enjoy StaticTheMan, TheCrosser, and Yasmine 155's OC's?. StaticTheMan owns Static. TheCrosser owns Dagr, Leonardo, Ragarth, and Slither. And last but not least, Yasmine 155 owns Zurkuro. Also, Nick is owned by SparkyFonzerri. I have permission to use all of these. Sonova bitch! I've typed this chapter 3 times already. It didn't save because of my crap internet!

* * *

Chapter 30 - Zurkuro's Frightfest

June 29th, 2013 - 11:00 A.M.

The Static Bolts

Somewhere in Manehatten, Equestria

* * *

Static was in a small cell. His hind hoofs were hung by chains, so he was upside down, hanging from the ceiling. It was extremely uncomfortable and irritating.

Static: Grr! Darn! Zurkuro took us somewhere! Wheres my team?

His wings were tied down with thick ropes that wrapped around his whole body. They were completely restrained from moving. The room he was in was very dark, but Static could still see. The floor was made of cobblestone and the walls were made from bricks.

Static: (bravely) I've gotta finish the mission! I can't fail my prince, or his mother.

Suddenly, Static heard movement. It sounded like someone was trying to unlock the door, so he started to become scared.

Static: Oh no, it's Zurkuro!

Someone, whoever it was, both opened and shut the door very quietly, as not to alarm anyone.

Slither: No! It's me, Slither. We gotta get out of here, and find the others.

The sneaky earth pony stuck a short wire through the key hole on Static's shackles. He fell to the floor, really hard.

Static: OW!

Slither: Sir, your wings are still held down, lemme get that for you!

Using his hidden wristblade, he attempted to slice it apart, but only a few fibers were cut.

Slither: Darn. Sir, I cant free you. We'll have to find Ragarth. He probably has sharper tools than I do.

Slither rummaged through his saddle bag and gave Static a pair of sunglasses.

Static: Slither! Have you gone mad? I can barely see in here as it is!

Slither: They are enchanted. You forget where were at, EQUESTRIA!

Static: Slither, be quiet.

Slither: They allow you to see in the dark. They automatically adjust to your surroundings. See for yourself.

Hesitantly, Slither's leader put them on. Sure enough, he could see everything.

Static: Wow! Excellent job Slither. I can even tell you what color your mane is.

Slither: What color is it then?

Static: Black and dark blue!

Slither: Only because you knew that already.

Static: Okay, lets go find Ragarth, so he can cut me out of this!

Slither ever so carefully snuck around with Static following. Slither took a whiff of the air.

Slither: The smell of blood and death cloud my sense of smell, but still, Ragarth's scent is around.

Static: You know all of our scents?

Slither: Yes. The sense of smell is one of the sharpest.

Static: Yeah, one of the five.

The 2 walked through Zurkuro's dungeon. Eventually, they came to the end of a hallway. One door went left, and the other right. Static's ears perked up.

Statc: Wait, do you hear that? Is that...

Static heard someone speak in an elegant tone of voice. He was reciting a poem, a haiku if he wasn't mistaken.

Leonardo: Evil as it gets  
Zurkuro's death is himself  
Pain is his best friend

In the room, Leo was being held captive right in front of Zurkuro. He had his feet kicked up on a desk, watching, and tormenting Leo with threats.

Zurkuro: HEY! Ha ha. Not bad, not bad at all. I like that one though, but the next one, instead of focusing on the whole death bit, can you aim for more of the pain gig? Please?

Outside the door, Slither and Static patiently listened. Both were sickened by Zurkuro, the dark lord's words.

Slither: Hey! Thats Leonardo! Sir, if you and him did your wild rush, you could blast straight upward and get us out of this!

Static: True, but listen, we have to get Leo last okay? We need to find everyone else next.

Slither: But...What?! But...but sir. Why not get him now! He can help us.

Static: Look at the situation. Zurkuro is powerful, probably about as strong as our whole team. We need more than 2 members to attack, otherwise, he could use Leo as a hostage.

Slither: Hmmmm. Good point. And thats why your the leader!

Static: Okay, Slither, sneak in there and go steel the keys to Leo's cage.

Slither: Yes sir! What will you do?

Static: I'm gonna go look for the others.

* * *

The 2 uncaged ponies split up for now to go and help the other 3 caged ones. They were around here in this large underground torture chamber somewhere. Static ran around the corners searching frantically in each cage cell, only to find dry bones and peeled skin, maybe a few feathers, horns, and whole wings laying around. A couple of flayed cutie marks adorned most of the walls. It wasn't good, definitely not a pretty sight, especially for the sensitive pony folk.

Static: (scared) Jeez! This...this is crazy!

The long hallway seemed to be filled with nothing but vacant cells, that is until something minty green caught his eye. Immediately, Static turned back.

Static: Was that who I thought it was?!

It was. There behind bars was the brave Dagr.

Static: (exited) DAGR! Thank Celestia!

Dagr: Static! Get me out of here! Boy am I glad to see you!

Static: Yeah, stand back!

Static went back a little bit to get a running start. Then, going from 0 to 600, he smashed through the iron bars. Electricity cackled all around, but the bars were cut clean. Well, more like dented to hell, but still escapeable. Static was on the ground dizzy as hell. Dagr slipped through the bars that his boss created and picked him up.

Dagr: Sir! That was the most reckless thing I've ever seen you do! You didn't even use your wings!

Static: Yeah...But your out, so its all good...OW!

Dagr pulled a bottle of clear, but sparkling water out of his saddlebag. He cast a spell on it with his horn and gave it to Static.

Dagr: Sir! Drink this please!

Static: Why? Is this a healing potion?

Dagr nodded, then Static took a drink. It healed him fast.

Static: (energized) Ahhh! Thats better. Now come on! We gotta go find Ragarth!

Dagr: He's a few cells to the right of me. Come on!

Dagr sprinted down the hall and Static flew behind him. Dagr was correct. Ragarth was in a cell and he was barely conscious. He looked horrible. His arm was badly injured.

Dagr: Ragarth! Dear celestia man, did you step in acid or something?

Ragarth: No, when Zurkuro bit me, he poisoned me really badly. If you can heal me Dagr, I can bust myself out of this.

Dagr: I can, only for a little bit. If you want good healing, were gonna have to bring you to ol' Leo.

Nonetheless, Dagr gave him some healing water. It made him feel much better.

Ragarth: Great! HAHAHA! I'm at full strength now!

The Big Mac equivilant, tightly gripped the iron bars and pulled them away from each other. He made a big enough hole for 2 ponies to go through.

Ragarth: Awesome! By the way, where's Slither?

Static: Hes trying to help Leonardo. Come on!

* * *

With Slither...

* * *

Slither was simply standing in the middle of the room, completely invisible. Leo and Zurkuro were talking to each other.

Leo: (elegantly) What's wrong with you? Please let me out!

Zurkuro didn't respond. Instead, he sharpened all of his torture tools.

Zurkuro: Lemme ask you something. Have you heard of Pinkie Pie, or better know to us villains as, Pinkamina?

Leo: Yes! The bearer of laughter? Oh yes!

Zurkuro: Well, would you believe it when I tell you that we know each other? Very well actually. I am the soul that will unlock Pinkie Pie's evil and twisted formation. I plan on killing that oh whats his name again? You know uuhhhhh something like Paige or Hayes, it rhymes with rage. What's his name?

Leo: Gage? The leader of the resistance against all evil known to the multiverse A.K.A the Legendary Force?

Zurkuro: YEEEESSSSSS! Thats him! I will posses Pinkie Pie. SHE will be the one to kill Gage, and very VERY cruelly at that! Oh the things I could do to that so called, "Hero of the Multiverse" Yuck!

Leo: Are you kidding? Even if you got the chance to torture him, you couldn't. He's too tough.

Zurkuro: Oh but that's the beauty of it! He'll never die! EVER! I can torture him forever, at least through Pinkie Pie that is!

Static: ENOUGH!

Ragarth blasted through the door and the rest stormed in.

Ragarth: Everyone grab a weapon!

Ragarth grabbed a war hammer, Dagr grabbed a spear, and Static grabbed a sword. Static whistled for Slither, who grabbed Zurkuro from nowhere and held his wristblade to his throat.

Slither: Give it up Zurkuro! Your never possess Pinkie Pie and Gage will NEVER die! Do you hear me? Hes gonna stop your leader, Chaos and end evil itself from spreading at all!

Zurkuro grabbed ahold of Slither's arm.

Zurkuro: Are you sure?

Slither: Zurkuro! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!

He smiled and flipped everyone off with his free hand, then he pressed the blade harder on his throat. Blood oozed from it slightly.

Zurkuro: Tell Gage, he stands no chance against the evil that awaits him. I'll make sure to show him what terror REALLY IS! and then Chaos...well, you guys would go crazy if I told you.

Zurkuro then slid the blade across his throat! Blood spewed all over Slither's hoofs. Zurkuro ran all over the room, grabbing on to the ponies. The whole time, he was laughing too! He was freaking out, smiling, and clearly enjoying his own pain.

Leo: Wh...what?

Zurkuro: _Mehehehehehe! Ahahahahahha! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAH! Pinkie Pie, here I come!_

The dark lord himself, Zurkuro went out on his own terms! Now, he's headed straight for Pinkie Pie, but what does that mean? Could he be trying to posses her, or simply kill her? Or is she in for an even worse ride? Find out, on the next chapter. As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	31. Saving Private Ray

Chapter 31 - Saving Private Ray

June 29th, 2013 - 4:00 P.M.

Gage

Mobius

* * *

Vegeta and Gage quickly teleported to what remained of Nicks energy signal. the 2 sprinted over to Nick. Where Sonic, Silver, and a few other characters were over there. Gage shoved people aside to get to his friend.

Gage: Oh no no no! NO!

Gage shook the hell outta Nick, but he wouldn't budge.

Gage: (terrified) Get up! GET. UP! Nick! NO! NOOOOOO!

Gage was fixing to blow up again, until Vegeta intervened. The other animals( A fox, a hedgehog and a bat) stood there and wondered why a human had wings and a horn.

Vegeta: Gage! Calm down! We can still revive your friend with the dragon balls okay? No need to worry.

Gage started to calm down.

Gage: Perhaps your right. I...I don't know what to do though. I've already lost 2 of my best friends. But how did he die?

Sonic: Well, we were going after Metal Sonic and we chased him up to the ARK, but Metal got ahold of me and silver. Nick was the only one still alive.

Gage looked to the ground. Around Nick were 7 large emeralds.

Sonic: Wait a minute! He didn't did...no he couldn't have!

Gage: What! What happened?

Sonic: (shocked) He went hyper somehow! There's no way he could've died! NO WAY!

Silver went over to the other animals.

Silver: Well, our home is still destroyed huh?

Tails: Yeah! Ever since that alien creature destroyed the place, we haven't been able to rebuild!

Rouge: Yeah, and Metal Sonic, made it 500 times worse!

Everyone showed sympathy for the stranger that looked like Sonic, everyone besides the pink hedgehog with the giant hammer.

Amy: I've missed my Sonic! I thought he was a goner for sure!

Sonic: Amy! Not now!

Gage approached Nick and picked him up. A small red jewel fell out of his hand. Gage gasped at the sight.

Gage: Huh? A chaos breaker shard? Good job Nick! Mission completed. You didn't fail. At least, your death counted for something.

Gage used one hand to blast a hole in the dirt. Using the excess dirt, Gage buried Nick into the hole.

Gage: You saved my ass against Chaos that night after I got with Rarity. You helped me fight Dr. Eggman, and Frieza, and Discord, and this time, I let you go solo for probably the most dangerous out of them all. Don't worry Nick, you won't be gone for long. I promise.

Once Gage was done saying something for Nick, he turned to the yellow fox, who flinched.

Gage: Hey. Don't worry kid. I wont hurt you okay? In fact, I can help you. Why don't you come back to Equestria with us? We can give you food, shelter, fun and most importantly friendship. Does that sound good?

The yellow fox smiled and laughed.

Tails: Sure mister. But can I grab one more thing before we go?

Gage: Yes. You can!

Tails flew off into the distance, using both of his tails to fly.

Gage: Wow! I didn't know that little dude could fly.

Rouge: Yes! He can with his 2 tails. By the way, I didn't get your name.

Gage: I'm Gage. Who are you two?

Rouge: I'm Rouge the bat, and this is Amy. That fox'es name is Tails!

Silver: Mind if I come too?

Gage: Not at all, but you guys are gonna have to stick with me until I meet up with Twilight again. God only knows when that will be.

Gage clenched his fist in anger, as a fit of rage came over him.

Gage: Stupid...MMMMM! MAN!

Rouge: Uhhh, hey are you alright?

Gage: (furious) **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! NOO!**

His fist glowed red. He used his annihilator attack and punched it on the ground, sending dust a mile high. Rouge and Amy were freaking out, as well as coughing their asses off.

Rouge: (speechless) Wh..What? How...

Tails returned back to the gang, coughing his 2 tails off too. He held a large white egg in his hands.

Gage: What's that Tails?

Tails: It's a surprise, for you. Once it hatches...Uhhh. Mr. Gage? Where are we going?

Vegeta answered for him, which wasn't a good idea.

Vegeta: Kid. Were going to my world. A world filled with high power levels and danger! Does that sound like fun? Ha ha haah!

Tails quivered a little bit as Gage shot Vegeta daggers. Gage placed 2 fingers up to his head.

Gage: Everyone grab on to my shoulder!

Vegeta, Sonic, Silver, Tails, Rouge, and Amy all held on. Sadly, Nick wouldn't be coming home with them.

Gage: Sayonara Nick...the hedgehog! We will see each other soon.

Gage: (thinking) _First things first! We bring Ray and Nick BACK!_

* * *

Back at the hyperbolic time chamber...

* * *

The whole gang appeared in the room, and everyone fell to the floor. Shadow, Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Razor Sharp and Goten approached. Tails even dropped the egg and it cracked slightly.

Tails: Oh...oh no!

Rouge: Whats wrong with this floor? We gotta get out of here!

Gohan noticed the animals struggling to stand.

Gohan: Hey guys! Gage? Why did you bring some animals back here! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gohan opened the door and escorted everyone outside. Sonic remained with the super emeralds.

Gohan: By the way, Gage? Is it okay if I join your team?

Gage: Of course! I need any and everyone I can get to save the multiverse!

Vegeta: Yes! Me too as well Gage. I'm teaming up!

(Gohan and Vegeta join the legendary force)

* * *

A few more days of training went by and Gage easily matched everone, that is one at a time. Goku was ready to put him to the ultimate test.

Goku: Gage? Your very powerful, and have learned all of our moves, but there's one problem.

Gage: What's that?

Goku: Your not a super saiyan. You achieved it one time, so I know that you can do it! Vegeta?

Gage absolutely didn't like where it was going.

Vegeta: Yes Kakoratt?

Goku: Up for a little fusion?

Vegeta hated to fuse, but his desire to push the kid to a super saiyan drove him to agree so he in turn could push himself to a super saiyan 4. It was worth it to him in the end. Little Trunks and Goten approached.

Trunks: Hey dad? Can we fuse too and fight that guy?

Vegeta only laughed.

Vegeta: Hahahahah! Yes boys. the more we push him, the better!

Vegeta: Gage? are you ready for this?

Gage: (voice cracking)...no...

Vegeta and Goku stood side by side and performed the fusion technique. Goten and Trunks did the same thing. 2 giant conduits of golden light filled the chamber.

Gage: Oh ffffffffffu...

Gotenks: Here comes the hero of justice!

Gogeta: It's time to finish this! Okay guys! This is how its gonna work. Gage? You, Razor Sharp, Shadow, Sonic and Gohan fight us 2. Got it!

Gage: This is gonna suck!

Gogeta quickly attacked first, striking Gage in the head. Gage fell back far, and the rest of the fighters jumped in at that signal. Sonic and Shadow both went hyper, and Gohan, and Razor Sharp attacked too. The 2 were going at the fused 2 for a long time, but Gohan and Razor were easily worn out. Gogeta was unfazed.

Gogeta: Take this!

Gogeta yelled placing his hands to his side, charging up some sort of attack. A blue light with static yellow energy came from his hands. Gage knew that was bad. Gogeta aimed straight for Gohan too.

Gage: No! I have to do something!

Gage dashed to Gohan with all of his wing power. Doing what his instincts told him, he shielded Gohan with himself. The blast exploded hard on Gage, but Gohan was just fine.

Razor Sharp: Damnit!

A few minutes later when all of the smoke cleared, Gage was nowhere to be found.

Gogeta: Ha! I guess he was just a normal warrior after all!

Gage: Guess again dude!

Gage screamed a furious warcry. He kicked Gogeta in the back of the neck. Gogeta flew rapidly to the floor and nailed it hard. Gage quickly dusted his armor off.

Gage: Whew! That REALLY put my armor to the test didn't it! HAhahahaha! Thanks baby girl!

Gogeta: (angered) Why, YOOOOOOOOOOOUU!

Quickly, Gogeta went back for more. Gogeta attacked him with about half of what he had to offer. Gage kept up, but struggled badly. Finally, Gage's rage kicked in.

Gage: ENOUGH!

Gage caught Gogeta's fist. He tossed him in the air hard and tried to attack him, but he counter attacked quickly, knocking him once again into the ground. Gohan and Razor Sharp had enough. They went in and did their best, and Razor Sharp went super too, but alas, the fused saiyan warriors were far too powerful. Gage shot his annihilator at him, which caught his attention.

Gage: C'mon! Pick on someone your own size!

Gogeta grabbed him around the stomach quickly.

Gogeta: I WILL!

He flew to the ground placing Gage in front of him. Gage used his right arm to catch himself. Both of them made a dead stop near the ground.

Gogeta: What? How?

Gage held the tremendous force back with one arm. Quickly, he spun Gogeta off. Gogeta rebounded back for more. Both at the same time swatted with their right, and caught the other's fist. Gage screamed and powered up. He had the scary face of a rabid dog with white teeth clenched down tightly. Gogeta copied and did the same. Both powered up, still playing a dangerous game of mercy.

Gage & Gogeta: (powering up) HAAAAAA!

Both screamed to the top of their lungs. Gage then quickly pulled Gogeta's arms apart and kicked him in the gut. Which pissed him off. Both of them were sent flying backwards. Meanwhile Hyper Sonic and Shadow were busy battling Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks! The 2 hedgehogs were struggling. Gogeta dashed to him, but Gage extended his palm to shoot fire out of it. It flew past Gogeta.

Gogeta: What in the world were you aiming at?! You FOOL!

Gage: Wasn't aiming for you! HAHAHAH!

Behind him was Gotenks, who was wailing because he was on fire. Gage simply laughed while the rest of them stood in a state of confusion.

Gogeta: (thinking) _Thats why this kid can't transform. He's not serious when it come's to a fight! It's all just a game to him._

Then an idea hatched in his head.

Gogeta: How do you expect to save the universe with that clown Nick and Ray holding you back?

Gage: What!

Gogeta: You keep going on and on about this Chaos fella, but you wont last 10 seconds against the smallest enemy! Show me what you HAVE!

Gage: (angered) How...how dare you...

Gogeta: (thinking) _Sorry for that Gage, but its for your own good. _Yeah! You'll never win with your loser team holding you back.

Gage's black and red hair began to stand up like Vegeta's

Gage: Not strong enough!? I'm the son of a legend, hell I AM A LEGEND!

For split seconds, the black part of Gage's hair went golden.

Gogeta: Thats it Gage! Just a little bit further!

Gage: And to think Gogeta! You have the balls to mock my dead friends and my team? You...I'll...I'll...DAMNIT!

Gogeta quickly punched Gage in the face. Gage was already dealing with deadly heavy damage. He couldn't go on any longer. He skidded and was sent tumbling across the floor. Gogeta quickly dashed to him and extended him his palm.

Gogeta: Any last words?

Gage: Checkmate!

Gage simply sat there and laughed a lot. Gogeta noticed his horn glowing bigger than it ever has before. But what was he doing? Gogeta looked up to see hundreds of yellow explosive balls just above him.

Gage: Hehehehehe! You wanna be blown to kingdom come? No? Hehehehehe, that's what I thought!

Gogeta: (thinking) _I...I hate to stop, but he's serious! That IS enough energy to kill me, perhaps I should give up...NO! I got a better idea!_

Gogeta: Okay Gage! I admit defeat!

Gage eased up and released the energy back. His guard was dropped dramatically.

Gage: Whew! That's what I thought. I was really hesitant to use this, but I was going to...

Gogeta: Syke!

Gage: WHAT!

Gogeta then jumped up and power kneed him in the stomach, making Gage cough blood up seriously bad.

Gage: I...I can't move!

He reached for one of his sensu beans that Goku gave him earlier, and instantly felt better.

Gage: (happy) Wow! Your guys's power levels were over 300,000!

Gogeta: Okay Gage. You did it!

Then, Gogeta split back to the 2 old halves.

Goku: Great job Gage! You've improved! I can tell!

Vegeta: Still pitiful. Not even a super saiyan eh? Don't worry, I'll fix that...later!

The rest of the fighters landed near them.

Gohan: Well, we've been in here for a good 6 months haven't we dad?

Gage: 6 MONTHS! OH MY GOD!

Goku: Now, lets get out of here! Your training is completed!

All of them began to march out the door one by one. Vegeta and Gage stood back.

Vegeta: Your training may be complete in Kakoratt's eyes, but not in mine, your masters. Got that?

Gage: ha ha! Okay Vegeta. It's an honor to call you my master.

* * *

Outside of the time chamber...

* * *

Rouge: Hmmm, how long will this take!

As if on cue, the super soldiers, one by one, stepped out with Gage last. Dende greeted them.

Dende: Ah! I sense that your power level has increased Gage! Well done!

Gotenks: Hey dads? Can we go out and play in the woods?

Vegeta & Goku: Yes boys!

To Gage's surprise, all of his team was here with them.

Gage: Guys! Your all here!

Twilight stepped up in front.

Twilight: Yes Gage! Were here to witness these dragon ball things. Your mom told us about them. Once we use all of our wishes, we can fix what Discord, Metal Sonic, and Frieza destroyed.

Gage: AWESOME TWILIGHT!

Twilight: Well, that is except for what me and your sister did.

Gage: Huh?

Twilight: (nervously) AHahaha! Don't worry about a thing Gage, we got it all under control okay?

Gage and Twilight were all being watched by everyone around.

Gage: Uhhh, okay Twilight. Then, I guess you better go and meet up with my sister okay?

Twilight opened a portal and stepped through it.

Twilight: Will do!

Then, she shut it, but she wasn't the only one about to leave. Razor Sharp approached Gage and stuck out his hand.

Razor Sharp: Father...it's been an absolute privilege to meet you. Now that I have done what I had to do, its time for me to go.

Gage smiled and approached him. He grabbed his hand, and jerked it towards him, trapping him in a hug.

Razor Sharp: (voice cracking) Dad. We will meet each other soon. This time, I'll have you to raise me.

Gage: Well son, I guess I know what I'm naming my last child then. Ha ha ha!

Razor opened a portal back home, and stood in front of it.

Razor Sharp: Yeah, but you have 5 kids to name first.

Gage: Th...thats 6 kids in all! WHAT?!

Razor Sharp: Ha ha ha. Goodbye, father of mine.

Just like with Twilight, he stepped through the portal, and it vanished. He was gone.

Gage: Farewell. It's not so much goodbye as it is...see ya later.

Dende handed Gage the 7 magic balls.

Gage: GREAT! Let's make some wishes.

Gage placed them on the ground. Everyone gathered around to watch them.

Gage: Shenron! ARISE AND GRANT MY WISHES!

All of the sudden, the sky went black, except for the horizon. Lightning crackled in the sky, and the giant green dragon came forth. He was huge! At least a mile long.

Shenron: I am Shenron! State your wishes! I will grant only 3!

The whole crowd cheered as Gage stood there and smiled.

Gage: Okay! My first wish! I wish that all of those destroyed by the hands of Discord, Frieza, and Metal Sonic were brought back to life!

Shenron: (slowly) So it shall be!

Yellow light came from his eyes and an eerie sound as well.

Gage: Uhhh, did it work?

Shenron: Your first wish has been granted!

Gage: (ecstatic) AHAHAHA! HELL YEAH! Ray, Nick, welcome back to the living!

Shenron: Your second wish?

Gage: I wish the men known as Ray Gribble and Nick Dolley back to life!

Shenron: So it shall be!

His eyes flashed yellow again, then Ray appeared out of nowhere, gasping for air.

Ray: (panting) Huh...huh...huh...Am I...ALIVE!

Gage ran up to him.

Gage: You are now buddy! We did it! We beat Discord!

The whole crowd applauded too, even Vegeta managed to clap a few times.

Shenron: Unfortunately, only half of your wish was fulfilled!

Sonic: What do you mean?

Shenron: The one known as Ray Gribble was succesfuly brought here, but the one known as Nick Dolley does not want to be brought here. Furthermore, there are multiple copies of Nick Dolley, so bringing one of them here could be the one you don't want.

Gage: WHAT! Hmmmm. He's alive then?! So that means...He didn't die. He let his clone do all the work.

Shenron: Your third and final wish?

Gage: (thinking) _Now's my chance! I'll do as my aunt Luna told. I'll wish my anger drive away from my head. That way, I won't turn into Nightmare Gage or something like that._

The whole team contemplated on wishing ideas. But a small alien thing with dry skin came out of nowhere.

?: Yes! Shenron, I wish everyone here was transferred to the capsule corp. moon base and all of them were unconscious!

Goku freaked out.

Goku: Babidi! It's you! You've come back for more...uuuuhhhh.

Slowly, everyone dropped to the floor. Starting with Goku, then Vegeta, then the rest, ending with Gage. He was barely conscious, but he could still make out a few words that this, "Babidi" guy was saying.

Babidi: Thats IT! Once all of these guys are converted, we will rule all! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Looks like Gage is in a bigass jam this time. What will Babidi do to them? Where's Nick at? What about Pinkie Pie? Will Zurkuro go after her, or will he make an unexpected stop to do more damage? Find all of this out and more, in the next badass chapter! As always, please review, favorite, follow please.


	32. Unexpected Discovery!

Chapter 32 - Unexpected Discovery?!

June 29th, 2013 - 6:00 P.M.

Rarity

Ponyville, Equestria

* * *

Rarity, was in her house all alone, with only Opalescence and Sweetie Belle to keep her company. Rarity was upstairs, creating her beautiful dresses. Sweetie Belle was talking to her, and in Rarity's mind, annoying her. It wasn't usually like this, well at least all the time, but today Rarity is feeling a bit not like herself.

Sweetie Belle: Hey, Rarity? What are you gonna name the baby? Aren't you pregnant?

Rarity sighed and kept on sewing. She looked to her stomach and noticed for the first time small signs she was indeed pregnant.

Rarity: Alas dear, I am, but I think I'm gonna name the baby after the father...

Sweetie Belle: Gage?

Rarity: (snappy)...ugh...after the father that SHOULD raise it.

Sweetie Belle was dumb-founded.

Sweetie Belle: (confused) Wh...What do you mean, big sis?

Rarity: Well, I'll be honest with you Sweetie. Me and Gage's relationship has been, well? Hehe, rather uncanny. Gage has succumb to a barbaric fool that fights and leaves me behind. I thought he would be a TRUE prince, but rather, he's nothing but a fool!

Sweetie Belle: Rarity! How could you say that! Gage loves you and you love him! Nobody can do Gage's job.

Sweetie nearly broke out in tears.

Rarity: SILENCE! We just...have our differences, thats all. Nothing more.

Sweetie Belle sadly left the room, as she looked down to her cutie mark, she noticed her diamond cutie mark and talked to Rarity.

Sweetie Belle: I even made you 2 a little something something for when you tie the know. I just knew you were going to, but I guess not huh?

She walked out crying. Sweetie Belle shut the door behind her. Rarity's voice changed to a familiar, evil man voice.

Zurkuro: (rarity's voice) Muhahaha! Those idiots will never know what hit them! Now, there's only one thing left to do...

Rarity, grabbed a piece of paper down, and started scribbling words on it. Her pretty, sparkly, eyes were now grey and colorless because of zurkuro. Once she finished her long note, she sat it down next to her bed.

Rarity: (evilly) Perfect!

Then all of the sudden, she heard a knock on the door. A human walked in, dressed in a black coat, and a white undershirt!

Nick: Eeaayyy!

Rarity: Nick? (seductively) What are you doing here. Mhmhmhmhmh!

Nick: Yeah! It's me. And I'm pretty sure my clone died in Sonic's universe.

Rarity: So, where's my old sweetheart!

Nick: Well, your old bo? Well, he's sleeping right now, so I don't know what he's up to or where he is, but last I checked, he was still training.

Rarity approached Nick with those irresistable bedroom eyes, that her and only her could pull off everytime, perfectly.

Nick: Uuhhhh, Rarity?

Rarity: Oh nevermind it darling. So, what are you up to?

Nick: Nothing much, just dropping by to say hi that's all. Well, bye!

Rarity stopped him quickly.

Rarity: WAIT! Don't go yet! I need you to give something to Gage for me!

Nick: What?

Rarity: Give Gage this note for me would ya? And can you take me with him to see Gage?

Nick: Well, yeah, I guess so. Take my hand, and I'll take you to him.

Rarity did so. Using Gage's new learned technique, the instant transmission, they left and went to wherever Gage was at.

Nick: (thinking) I wonder where my other clone is?

* * *

June 29th, 2013 - 5 minutes in the past

Gage

Capsule Corp. Secret Moon Base, The Moon

* * *

Gage slowly regained consciousness. He stood up behind a large throne almost. He was in a big room, about 3 times bigger than your average community center.

Gage: Wow! I feel even lighter here! Wait! When I stepped out of the hyperbolic time chamber, I felt lighter than air, but now, I feel lighter than HELIUM! Dang! It's like I'm on the moon.

Then Gage heard a voice that he heard last time he was conscious.

Babidi: That's because you are!

Gage: What? Who said that?

Babidi: You remember my wish don't you?

Gage walked to the right side of the throne to see a small, green, whatever-the-hell, thing sitting there.

Gage: You! Stop whatever crazy game your playing. Where are my friends?

Babidi pointed directly in front of himself. People were standing there. All of Gage's team actually, simply standing there like a statue. Ray, Sonic, Shadow, Rainbow Dash, Vinyl Scratch, Vegeta, Gohan, Knuckles, Goku, Silver, Amy, Rouge, Tails, EVERYONE was simply standing there. All had evil, heartless expressions on. All of them had black "M"'s on their heads, and all of their eyes were outlined black too.

Babidi: Gage? May I present to you, your whole team! Now working for MEEEEEEE! Mahaha AHAHAH!

Gage: No! You... POSSESSED THEM!

Just then, Nick and Rarity appeared right behind Gage.

Gage: Huh? Rarity? NICK!

Gage did the first thing that a boyfriend would do to his girlfriend whenever he see's her. He kissed her.

Nick: (thinking) _Hmmm, Rarity went back to normal. Wow! She sure acted as if she had the hots for me huh?_

Babidi: (thinking) _PERFECT! Gage is strong, and I'm not sure how strong he is, but if there is one thing to weaken him, its his little pony girlfriend! Fatal mistake kid!_

Babidi: Listen Gage, give up! You won't win, just lie down and let me convert you!

The evil wizard Babidi screamed into his crystal ball, then suddenly, something came over Rarity and Gage! Something bad! Then Gage all of the sudden screamed like crazy. Rarity did too, screaming like banshee's. Gage grabbed his head, and fell to the floor.

Gage: (excruciating pain) **GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! OWWWW! THE...the PAIN!**

Rarity was screaming her little head off, but quickly, it was replaced by evil laughter. She was converted too, but Gage was a bit stronger than she was. No one even noticed Rarity stop screaming, because all eyes were on Gage. Nick quickly went to him.

Nick: Gage! What's happening?

Gage: **Somethings...ATTACKING ME! AHHH!**!

Nick: Where! I can't see anything! WHERE!

Gage: **AGGGH. INSIDE! INSIDE MY HEAD AAHHH!**

Babidi held his hands out as black sparkles flowed into Gage's head.

Nick: Fight it! Fight it! Don't let him win Gage! Resist!

Gage: **I...I CANT! I've never felt...felt PAIIN LIKE THIIIIIISS! AAAAAHH! NOOOOOOO!**

Gage powered up to give himself more leverage to fight it. The blast pushed Nick back and the paper note landed near Gage, just as he was starting to ease up too.

Gage: **AHH! What's this? From RARITY!**

_Dear Gage, my now ex boyfriend..._

_I'm not even going to apologize or feel sorry for what I'm about to do. I'm leaving you, for someone who acts their own age! He's one of your closest friends, and he's standing in this room now. Lemme give you a hint, his name starts with a N and rhymes with Rick. Give up, you simple minded, barbarian? ITS NICK! Goodbye Gage! Please try to understand how much I don't like you._

_Sincerily, Rarity!_ XOXOXO

The pain in Gage's head was more excruciating than ever, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart, from that very note. His heart felt empty, like it wasn't even there.

Gage: How...how could you do this to me?

He looked over to Rarity and she had the look on her face like she enjoyed seeing Gage suffer very much. Gage looked away, and started to cry, but the pain interrupted.

Gage: _**N**_**_o! NO NONOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! The pain is RETURNING!_**

Gage simply couldn't believe what he read. The anger, the frustration, the absolute rage he felt was indescribable by words. The note boiled in his head, making him more angry, then suddenly, he lost it. He lost the battle waging in his head. He appeared not angry at all. As a matter of fact, he was quite the opposite of it. Without any thought process at all, Gage attacked Nick! He grabbed him by the throat.

Majin Gage: What, have, you, DONE, where do you get off? I'll make sure to kill you! YOU ASSHOLE!

Nick could only watch. His air supply was cut off with the tightest grip ever felt. His head was fixing to come clean off. Gage stared down at his friend, with his "M"'s matching his friends, and his now ex girlfriend. Nick had to defend himself. He grabbed Gage's face and electrocuted him. Nick gave him a good shock to the brain, making him releasing himself. He coughed and gasped for air.

Babidi: Ladies and Gentlemen? May I present to you, MAJIN GAAAAAAGE! AHAHAHA!

Zurkuro has done it! Gage's love life has ended now. Is all hope lost? With only Nick to defend the rest of humanity, ponykind, and all other life in the universe? Maybe, can he fix what Zurkuro broke, or will Gage kill him before he even gets the chance? Find out on the next sickass chapter! As always, review, favorite, and follow.


	33. The End of Many Friendships

Before we do this shit, lemme just give a bigass shout out to SparkyFonzerri. He's practically my co-authour! He wrote all of the lines for Nick in this. By the way, if you have not checked his work out, well do it. I think you will see an obvious connection. Hahha! This is the chapter where shit goes down, and BAAAAADDDDD!

* * *

Chapter 33 - The End of Many Friendships

June 30th - 9:00 P.M.

Gage

Capsule Corp. Secret Moon Base, The Moon

* * *

Babidi marveled at his ultimat henceman, Gage. He was already rearing up to attack Nick.

Babidi: Gage! I command you to do away with this pest!

Majin Gage: (calmly) This is between me and Nick. No one else. Let me beat this so called, "Friend" to a pulp. Leave everyone else out of this!

Babidi: Thats fine! You should be more than enough to attack this guy!

Gage yelled and powered up like he never has before!

Nick: Gage! Don't believe it! She tricked you! Don't give in! That guy...whats his face, possessed you. Even if you give in, I won't fight you!

Majin Gage: I know what I read! I know Rarity's handwriting. Rarity want's you! NOT ME! YOOOOOUUUU! AAAAAAHHHHHH! Oh and F.Y.I. I already have given in.

Nick couldn't believe what he was saying. How could Gage give in like that? He knew that he was strong enough to resist, but he didn't try his hardest. He failed. Now the whole world is doomed, if Nick can't figure something out, and fast! Gage slowly approached Nick, but he wasn't willing to attack! Gage jabbed at him, but Nick easily sidestepped.

Nick: And I know what I see, and what I see is a possessed friend trying to hurt me. Gage even if it was true, I love Twilight, and i'm going to marry her not Rarity.

Gage evilly laughed at Nick. Gage stood there flying above him.

Majin Gage: Not if your dead you wont! Possessed or not, your little note about Rarity PUSHED ME FAR OVER THE EDGE, and I feel great! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Nick: You'll feel better when you're free!

Majin Gage: Fat chance! RRAGGH!

Gage yelled while attacking Nick very loudly. Gage attacked Nick giving him some light punches and kicks, that were devastating to Nick, that is if some would actually make contact. Nick's hedgehog speed was too great!

Nick: TRIPLICATE!

Nick sped around in a triangle as Gage stood there, completely uninterested. 3 identical Nick's surrounded Gage in a triangle.

Majin Gage: It takes a big man to try and beat someone up, it takes a bigger man to not fight back!

Gage smiled a wicked grin.

Majin Gage: It takes an even bigger man to kill someone! This is a VERRRY dangerous game your playing nick! But c'mon, lets see what you got!

Nick: The game I'm playing is called, reason. I'm not fighting!

With lightning speed, Gage stepped it up a notch and punched the Nick to his left in the head. To his right, he roundhouse kicked one off into the distance. The one in front of him barely saw what had happened. He himself, was punched in the gut and HARD, making him cough out blood!

Majin Gage: Then I'll make you fight!

Everyone applauded for Gage, but Nick got none whatsoever. The fighters egged him on, wanting Gage to go in for the kill, but he refused. He wanted to make Nick suffer, or at least that was Gage's excuse. Nick looked up to Gage and smiled.

Nick: Trust me, you win. I'm not fighting...

He screamed and summoned a sharp and deadly sword.

Nick: ...but, I will protect myself if need be. I'm lucky I didn't die back on the ARK, but I refused to because I promised Twi I would be okay.

Majin Gage: (furious) YOU DID YOU COWARD! You sent that clone to do your bitch work! HE DIED! Nick? Do you expect that sword to do any damage? I'll show you a true attack! KAAAAMEEEEEHAAAA...

Nick: Yeah yeah, whatever wiseguy. Now, this is wasting my time, I need to find my love.

Gage was caught completely off guard with Nicks comment, so he dropped his guard, and as always, laughed, alot!

Majin Gage: You don't get it do you? You can't leave this place. Where are you supposed to go huh? And in a minute, when Twilight come's here to come and fight, I'll make sure to do away with you, right in front of her. Then I'll kill her too. But don't worry, I'll make it as painless as I can! For old time's sake eh?

It worked. Nicks eyes turned red and his quills turned yellow, officially transforming him into super sonic.

Super Nick: What make's you think you'll win!

He yelled and fired energy balls at Gage. A few managed to hit him.

Super Nick: That was a babies hit compared to what I can do!

Majin Gage: At half power, I could hit you so hard, that you'd die of starvation before you stopped moving.

The blasts left some of the fighters impressed, but not Gage and the saiyans.

Majin Gage: Hmmm, Not enough power! Lord Babidi! I have a request!

Babidi: What is it!

Majin Gage: May I borrow Shadow's Super emeralds? That way I can show Nick what I REALLY can do, and how weak and puny he really is!

Babidi: Hmm, I'll allow it! SHADOW?! Give Gage the Chaos emeralds.

Shadow gave Gage the beefed up chaos emeralds, and tossed them at Nick's feet.

Majin Gage: There! Use those. Don't use those damn normal chaos emeralds. Lets see what the REAL Nick can do. The hyper Nick. Then it will be at least somewhat challenging.

Nick backed off in total confusion. He was helping him, significantly.

Super Nick: (thinking) _What an idiot! He's making it far harder on himself! And for WHAT!?_

Majin Gage slowly closed in towards Nick.

Super Nick: (exited) Wait...If I charge up my energy and speed, then I can...YES!

Majin Gage: Muhahaha! Saying your prayers before you die? Oh, here I've got a present for you!

Gage's hands combusted into flames. He tossed thousands and thousands of fireballs at Nick. The flames consumed the whole area. Quickly, Nick ran around and around the room faster and faster, which extinguished the fire.

Super Nick: Have you heard of time travel Gage?

Majin Gage: No! Time travel!? You can't be serious Nick? What in the hell will that solve? Your just delaying the inevitable!

Nick continued to spin around and around and around to where he was just a golden blur.

Nick: I can go back to when I got here with Rarity and warn you about what will happen! I just have to focus!

Gage summons a force field to stop Nick, then he held him tightly with his magic.

Majin Gage: Did you think you could get away THAT easily? Hahahaha! Your not getting out of this one!

Gage spread his fingers out and put them close to his head.

Majin Gage: SOOOLLARRRR FLARE!

Nick was blinded as his eyes watered like crazy. But he smiled.

Super Nick: Your problem is, I'm not the real Nick...

Majin Gage: What? But then that means...NOOOOO!

Another Nick was running around the whole room. Gage, being blinded by rage completely didin't notice him.

Super Nick: I AM!

The real Nick! He was hitting the timestream! Gage could not let him get away.

Majin Gage: Oh no you don't! Your not leaving like this! I'm not done with you yet!

Super Nick: Hey! What are you...Don't!

Gage tightly grabbed the speeding hedgehog. Nick tried to shake him off, but it was no use. Gage was too strong, and was determined on getting revenge on him. Gage chuckled an evil laugh in Nicks ear.

Majin Gage: Your gonna pay!

Super Nick: No, but we probably both will. Anything to stop you!

* * *

In the past...

* * *

The time stream opened and closed in a split second. Gage and Nick both landed face first next to Rarity, Past Gage, and Past Nick. Gage began to grow sad and frustrated.

Majin Gage: AHH! Nick, why did you bring me here? You wanna rub this in my face? The painful reminder of when you stole the love of my life from my hands?!

Future Nick: Damn, i'm never doing that again! Lies! Past Gage that guy... Babidi is going to possess you and turn you against me! Listen, you cannot trust anyone but me! Everyone else is possessed too!

Past Gage: Nick! Whatever do you mean? I wouldn't attack you even if I was possessed. That is unless you gave me a reason. Plus Rarity isn't.

Babidi, and the rest of the possessed legendary force stood there in confusion. 2 Gage's? 2 Nicks? What did this mean?

Future Nick: Rarity will give you a fake note! and whatever it says, it's not true! TRUST ME!

Rarity: Huh? What note?! Is there something I should know?

Future Nick: It's nothing, not a problem now, but this guy, with the big "M" on his head, he is! He's extremely powerful.

The Fututre Nick pointed to the possessed Gage.

Majin Gage: Oh, so you've come back for help have you Nick? Well, numbers won't save you. Are you done running? Are you ready to settle this?

Nick looked at his other self and nodded. He nodded back.

Future Nick: I've been running all my life, its time to stop! Triplicate!

Both Future and Past Nick used their ultimate attack. 6 Nick's were ready to go and attack the 1 Majin Gage.

Future Nick: 6 of me can beat you to a...

Majin Gage: Pulp? Yeah, unlikely! How do you expect to stop me huh? I promise you, REVENGE! Your move.

The evil wizard Babidi sat there in total confusion.

Babidi: (confused) I'm not sure why there are duplicates of you, or why your ALREADY possessed, but Gage? Attack! Kill them! The rest of you, stay out of this! I'd like to see what this guy is capable of!

Majin Goku and Vegeta were discussing something about Gage.

Majin Vegeta: Wow! Gage is powerful, and he's pure evil! This is good!

Majin Goku: Yes! An excellent student he is! And, hes getting ready to attack too!

Gage attacked, fighting all 6 Nicks at once. He damaged a few of the Nicks, sending them to the ground.

Gage: Who knew you were so mouthy! Come on! STEP IT UP!

Nick #3: Gage! Help us!

Instantly responding, Past Gage attack's his future self.

Past Gage: With pleasure!

Gage and Majin Gage got into a speedy brawl, with both powerful, and rapid punches, but because his power was raised from Babidi's awakening the past Gage was weaker. Nick used his chaos blast to damage Majin Gage, and it did so. The energy attack hit him square in the back.

Majin Gage: Hehehehe! That's the spirit!

The original Nick looked over to his clone.

Nick #1: You know what to do!

The Nick that approached was Nick #4. Gage laughed at the kid that approached.

Majin Gage: Oh whats this? Awwww, look at the little guy! TAKE THIS!

The mini-Nick sidestepped and stuck his tongue out. Then, he focused and turned dark. He even grew taller than Gage.

Majin Gage: (shocked) WHAT! I didn't know that Nick can change his size!

Nick #4 laughed hysterically now. He was nearly double the size of Gage, and he was in his dark form too.

Nick #4: Look who's calling who little! I'm taller than you dumbass!

The giant, dark Nick towered over Gage and was getting ready to strike, but Gage did first.

Majin Gage: I'll fix that!

Gage jumped up and bashed the giant Nick in the head, sending him to the floor. Nick cringed and twitched, clearly damaged beyond measure. Gage put the guy out of his misery by stepping on what was left of his skull. Brain matter went all over the place. Gage rubbed his foot in it, like he was putting a cigarette out. All of the Nick started to freak out. Rarity, and Past Gage couldn't picture anyone doing something that evil.

Rarity: (thinking) _AAHHHHH! But...but how...HOW! I've never seen so detailed graphics! So, this is what happens when Gage loses it? Oh my Celestia!_

Past Gage: (thinking) _UNBELIEVABLE! This...can't be me! I know I can have a dark side at sometimes, but this...IS RIDICULOUS!_

Majin Gage: Well, 1 down, 5 to go!

Nick #1: 4 really.

Majin Gage: What do you mean 4? What game are you playing?!

Nick #1: I told my original young self to high tail it outta here. It dosen't matter who wins cause I won't even exist in about 10 minutes. He's far away by now so you fell right into my trap!

Majin Gage: NOOOOO! How, how could he get away! I just wanted to avenge myself, and retrieve my honor that YOU stole from me! You bastard! How could you take Rarity away from me? THATS IT! I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD COME TO THIS BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!

Gage chuckled.

Majin Gage: (strained) Are you ready to witness my ultimate technique?

The normal Gage gasped. He knew what he was gonna do, of course being him helped. He turned to Nick, sweating and visibly nervous.

Past Gage: OH NO! NICK! He's gonna self destruct! He's gonna blow this place sky high! We have to do something!

Future Nick: Don't worry, I know just what to do. I'll use my silver tongue. HEEYYY BLOCKHEAD!

Nick got Majin Gage's attention. He was still powering up fiercely. Rarity grew scared, so the past Gage went to her and held her.

Future Nick: Listen to me just for a second future Gage! What I have to tell you is a matter of life and death for you. Please, think of it as a final wish before I die.

The whole moon began to quake! The moon felt like it was rocking out of orbit! Gage still powered up even farther than he ever has before.

Majin Gage: Fine! You have 5 seconds! Don't think this changes anything!

Future Nick: Sure. Now use your head and think about this. If you destroy this place, you'll kill the younger you and everyone in here, but if you kill a younger version of yourself, you'll create a time paradox that would destroy the universe and every single thing in it. Time will be erased and there will be nothing left at all. I'm going to die in 8 minutes so it dosen't matter if you kill me now. Think about it would you want to be responsible for destroying time and space.

Gage searched in his thoughts for the right thing to do. Still he charged up his power and held it all inside him. It was waiting to be released, and devastate anything and everything nearby.

Future Nick: I'm a time lord, I know these kinds of things.

Gage's good side started to show.

Majin Gage: No, this dosen't add up. Something isn't right about me! Noooo! AGGGGGHHHH, my HEAD! It's...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I am the son of celestia, and...I have failed my quest haven't I Nick? I know what needs to be done. Before you...no, before we go...

Future Nick: What do you mean, "we" Gage?

Majin Gage: Both of us are from the future which means both of us are going to be dead in 8 minutes. Is that right?

Future Nick: Yes. Why? What did you want to know?

Majin Gage: What will happen when Babidi dies.

Future Nick: If he dies, then that means no one can become possessed, but it will not unpossess the ones who already are.

Majin Gage looked towards Babidi, then towards the empty space outside.

Majin Gage: Ha ha ha! Thats all.

Gage charged a Kamehameha wave and aimed it straight for Nick.

Majin Gage: Nick? It was nice knowing you!

The wave was aimed right at Nick. He knew he was gonna die, as Majin Gage was far too powerful. It was unlike anything that anyone has ever seen before! Nick grew afraid.

Future Nick: (scared) Gage...What are you doing?

Majin Gage: Duck!

The Kamehameha wave was released, and Nick ducked. The wave strikes Babidi, stunning him, and knocking him out of his seat. Gage grabs him by the throat, then he turns to Nick. Gage kept radiating a gold color from his body. He was still going to self destruct, just not here.

Majin Gage: Even if Rarity doesn't care about me, I care about her. You WILL not take her beautiful self under your control. NO WAY! Nick, Gage. Take care of yourselves and your future wives. Goodbye!

Nick and Gage stood there dumbfounded.

Future Nick: Now that he's killed the future, Gage won't exist, meaning he'll disappear shortly. As a matter of fact, I got 5 minutes.

Past Gage: (frustrated) English Nick! Put it in laymans terms!

Future Nick: He dosen't exist so he'll be gone in a few minutes because we changed your future. Listen, before I get erased, I need to explain something to you. I gave my younger self a note telling him to go into hiding with Twi. We won't be far away, but you won't see us for a while. The reason is that my past is catching up and lets just say that there is many aliens who'd like me dead. You don't know about my past and trust me, I intend on keeping it that way. We'll see each other again really soon!

Nick began to slowly fade away. His clones followed too.

Past Gage: No Nick! Don't go!

Majin Gage: Goodbye past self!

Gage looked at Majin Gage with a shocked look. Majin Gage transmitted outside the base, and flew towards Earth. He used his self destructing attack to kill Babidi. The explosion rattled the moon.

Past Gage: No! Without him, or Nick here then that means...

Gage turned around to see his entire team, waiting for him. They were eager to jump him, but without their master to give orders, what will they do? With Babidi gone, will all of Gage's friends be stuck like this forever? Where is Nick hiding? What will happen with Gage? Can he fight his entire team and win? Find out all of this and more on the next badass and epic chapter!

Another note, thanks everyone, for just under 3,000 views. And in about 2 months? I wonder if that's any good or not. By the way, which class on Mass Effect is the best in your opinion? Soldier right? I saw it on someones poll., so I was like, "Hmmm, interesting" Well guys as always, review, follow, and favorite.


	34. What Has She Done?

Chapter 33 - What Has She Done?

June 31st, 2013 - 7:30 A.M.

Darien

Daring Doo's house, Ponyville

* * *

Twilight and Darien are determined to uncover the royal blood of the family. They make their way to Daring Doo's house, to ask for her help. They have arrieved at the far side of Ponyville, not too far from their destination.

Darien: Uhhh, are you sure that this pony will be able to help us?

Twilight: Better than anypony on Equestria. No doubt she will be able to find Sfiteren's temple!

Darien: Well, okay then!

When they reached her house, Darien knocked on the door hard. A brownish yellow coated pony came to the door. She had a grey mane with 6 different shades of grey in it. She was also a pegasus with a compass as her cutie mark. She opened the door quietly then poked it out really quickly to look around.

Daring Doo: Come in! Then we'll talk!

Darien and Twilight both smiled at the paranoid pony. They humored her and went inside.

Darien: Wow! Miss Daring Doo, is it? Your house is very cool right Twilight!?

The whole house looked like a weapons and army surplus store. Their were knives, blades, machetes, supplies, and lots of other surviving tools all over the place. Sometimes even hanging on the walls.

Daring Doo: So, do you need something? Or did you just come on by to check on me? To see if I am still alive.

Twilight: Well, actually Daring Doo, we need your help! You like mysteries don't you? And exploring? And adventure?

Daring Doo: Did someone say, adventure? YES! HA! where is it?

Darien: Well, it's somewhere in a jungle to the south of here. And we need YOUR help to get there.

With that said. She threw a giant 150 pond saddlebag over both Darien and Twilight. Twilight struggled to hold the bags upward.

Daring Doo: (smugly) What's the matter girl? Too heavy?!

Darien: Hey! Leave her alone! She's not as strong as us!

Twilight laughed fakely, then sighed. Darien helped Twilight up

Daring Doo: Well, you say its south of here?

Darien: Yes! I'll explain the details when we move out!

Daring Doo: Okay girls! Let me just grab my hat and my vest.

* * *

About 37 miles NNW of Ponyvile

3 hours later...

* * *

After 3 long hours of intense travel, they made it about midway through the Everfree Forest. The area was getting pretty thick with vegetation. It was sort of a swamp/jungle place, exactly that kind of place you would hide a creepy temple.

Twilight: I feel some strange energy.

Darien was feeling it ever since she got in the forest, but nothing like this.

Darien: (thinking) _I feel it too Twilight! I'm not so sure this is a good idea after all!_

Daring Doo: So, Darien. Can you tell me what were looking for?

Darien: Well, its a temple. A temple supposedly built to seal my great grandfather away. Were going to let him out, and hopefully talk to him. See if we can get some answers. Maybe I can convince him NOT to kill my brother.

Twilight: Yes, and according to legends, Sifteren is supposed to be about double the power of Celestia. Darien, if you must, keep your guard up!

Daring Doo: (cocky) Don't worry I'm all the guard we will need!

Darien started laughing.

Darien: Ha! YOU are? I'll remember that when I'm saving your flank from danger!

Daring Do smiled behind her, then she bent down to the grasses level. She panned the ground for clues, and sure enough, she found one.

Daring Doo: Hmmmm, lets see...Ah! This used to be an old trail! We might be close.

Darien: UUUGGGHH! Why can't we just fly up and check everything out huh?

The 2 other ponies jumped out of their fur.

Twilight: NO! That would be far too dangerous! Very, very bad luck will be brought upon you.

Daring Doo, being the cocky pony she is, continued to be arrogant.

Daring Doo: Well, I would do it! Ha! Luck Smuck! My wing is completely broken tho. Last time I broke it, it broke it for good. My right wing is useless forever.

Darien: Well then, how are ALL of us supposed to fly up there huh?

Twilight and Daring Doo looked at a brown tarp that was on Twilights back, then they looked to Darien. They smiled at each other.

Twilight: No no! We can't fly! NO

The 2 ponies approached Twilight. Darien grabbed the tarp and ripped it off of Twilight's back.

Daring Doo: Okay Darien! Stay put!

The adventure pony wrapped Darien in thick ropes that went around her like a saddle.

Darien: Hey! What are you...DOING! AHH!

* * *

_1 ingenious plan later..._

* * *

Darien was flying over the jungle. Twilight and Daring Doo held on to a rope. At the end of the rope, was all of their supplies in the brown tarp.

Darien: Really?! Why the hell didn't you tell me about this!? As my brother would say, "this is bullshit"

Daring Doo: BE QUIET! WERE TRYING TO FIND THAT TEMPLE?!

The princess shrugged her shoulders. Twilight and Daring Doo made small talk while they looked for the temple.

Twilight: (exited) Hey, by the way, I never knew you were actually real until a few years ago. I thought you were just fiction.

Daring Doo: Not only am I real, but all of my stories were based on true stories, true events, true everything!

Up above, Darien was barely struggling to hold the 500 pounds of supplies and body weight up off the ground.

Darien: (annoyed) Damnit girls! Did you find anything at all!?

Twilight and Daring Doo both kept looking with binoculars. Twilight caught a glimpse of a stone structure in the distance.

Twilight: HEEEY! HAHAHA! I THINK I SEE SOMETHING!

Darien saw it too. She sped down to it and landed. It was a stone building. It was very shoddy and worn down, absolutely coated in moss, and extremely intimidating.

Twilight: You think this is the place? Is this where Sifteren's seal is?

Daring Doo: No doubt! I can feel it!

Darien frantically looked all around.

Darien: WHAT! Theres no way in! This is definitely it! I know it! We cant give up now! There has to be a way in!

Daring Doo smiled and looked to Darien.

Daring Doo: To the untrained eye, no. There is no way in. Try lifting that stone to your right there Darien!

Sure enough it worked. There was a secret pressure plate there. Darien smashed it with her hoof, and the tomb doors slid open.

Twilight: Wow! That's some very complex and sophisticated magic!

Advancing deeper and deeper into the caves/temple tunnels, they find a most impressive room with treasure at the end of it.

Daring Doo: Okay girls! Were almost there! One more quick run through tranquilizer darts and well be there!

Darien: (dizzy) Do I...I have to be the ponyshield this time?

Sifteren: _Hello my sweet granddaughter! My have you grown. You know, I've been keeping an eye on you and your older brother for some time now. Perhaps you would be willing to set me free?_

Everyone in the room heard him speak, but he himself was nowhere to be found.

Darien: Huh? Sifteren? My mothers grandfather?

Sifteren: _Be as so kind as to free me. I wish to help Gage out, you know, your brother. After all, he's very powerful, and he needs more power than ever at these trying times. I sense he isn't even in the same universe, and he's struggling! Please, let me help him._

Darien: How do I know it's not a trick?!

Sifteren: _Your just gonna have to trust me! Okay?_

Darien: Fine, but first listen to me closely great, great grandpa!

Sifteren: _Anything_

Darien: NOW! When we let you out, if you try anything funny, I'll won't hesitate to seal you back! If your supposed to be double the power of my mother, then I'm afraid you don't stand a chance. Daring! Carefully go over there and grab that gem!

Daring carefully dodged thousands of pressure plates. After maneuvering the death trap, she finally reached the possessed gem.

Darien: Great! Now toss it here!

Doing so, Darien caught it, then instantly smashed it to bits.

Twilight: (shocked) WOAH! DARIEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Darien: Trust me. I know what I'm doing.

The room started to darken, and a dark light filled the room, if that makes any sense. Then from the gem arose a soul, a trapped one that was sealed away many years ago.

Darien: Ha! It's you great grandfather Sifteren! Isn't it!

A dark pony appeared in front of the 3. Daring Doo and Twilight cowered behind Darien. The pony had a pitch black coat with a jet black mane. His eyes were simply pockets of light.

Darien: Hmm, so THATS where we get it from eh? HA HA HA! Thanks for that! It makes us look intimidating!

Sifteren: I'll show you what intimidation is! Yes! It is I, Sifteren. YOU sealed the fate of this planet! Once I control Gage, my ultimate plan of taking over everything will be in full swing. But don't worry, that wont be for a while! You'll see me soon! Goodbye hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

His laughter was so twisted and evil, and extremely loud.

Daring Doo: Wow! WHAT A LAUGH!

All 3 ponies had to cover their ears to make sure they heard again. Then, a black fog formed all over the place, and blew away with the wind.

Twilight: I have a VERY bad feeling about this...

* * *

June 31st, 2013 - 4:00 P.M.

Nick

Green Hills of Equestia

* * *

Nick ran as fast as he could, then stopped on a green hill

Nick: (in pain) Man, I... OWWWWWWW! I remember… It's a good thing I learned that spell from Twilight to transfer ones memories to another… In this case myself. It reminds me of what I used to do… I'm not even real… I'm a copy. Its...all so clear to me!

* * *

7 Months Ago Nick's House Alternate Universe...

* * *

Nick: Ah! Twilight what am I going to do? I'm not from this world meaning I'm the only one in every universe. What happens if I need help and you know I hate time travel!

Twilight looked at him seriously

Twilight: I haven't seen you like this since you told Pinkie that you could prove aliens exist

Nick: Ok aliens do exist because technically I'm an alien. I'm from Earth remember? (frustrated) And plus X.A.N.A. is out to get me and I guarantee you that I will need help so work with me. Damn what am I going to do?

Twilight: I find it funny that Doctor had no trouble with this problem and you weren't worried about this until The Princess mentioned it

Nick: Well I'm not The Doctor...

Twilight: But you are a time lord like him

Nick: Yes but I came from Time Lord genes that were spread across the universe thanks to Doctor. Now back to my question, What am I going to do?

Suddenly Odd came down the stairs, Odd is a 14-year-old boy with blonde hair spiked to the peak with purple in the middle.

Odd: Hey Nick me and Ulrich are trying to play Galactic Distracter and you're making too much noise.

Nick: (angry) Shut up, Incase you haven't noticed since our last battle X.A.N.A. pocessed William again and now is looking for me. I'm trying to come up with Plan B to fight him once and for all

Twilight: I got it! The Princess thought me a spell to send you to other universes and to copy ones image!

Nick: Great! It's a perfect plan!

Nick, then hesitantly told Twilight to do it. He was engulfed in a bright light.


	35. Dust in the Wind

Chapter 35 - Dust in the Wind

June 31st, 2013 - 4:20 P.M.

Nick/Darien

Near Sifteren's Temple

* * *

Nick: (sentimental) Here I am and I've done things I shouldn't have done. I didn't really think about it until now... Oh well, as long if I keep my past a secret than nothing will happen… I hope

He thought to himself deeply, then realized something bad.

Nick: (alarmed) Damn I don't even know where Twilight is! Wait I remember a spell that Twilight taught me, If I ever want to find her then completely think of Twilight and say "Bring Me Now" hey Twilight! BRING ME NOW!

Nick teleported to Twilight with no trouble what-so-ever.

Nick: Hey Twilight! What are you doing here in the middle of the jungle.

Darien stepped in front of her.

Darien: Nick! What are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be helping my brother?

Nick had no facial expression on his face, and looked saddened.

Nick: Well, if he survives, then he'll tell you what happened.

That got Darien worried alot.

Darien: (scared) What has he gotten himself into now? Is he in danger? Who is he fighting? Nick please, tell me!

Nick: As far as I know, there's Gage, Me and my copies versus Future Gage and his possessed team! But I'm pretty sure Majin Gage is dead, I think all of my backup is gone too, but I could be wrong.

Twilight: Hold it! You mean to tell me that our team is completely under an evil influence?

Nick: The only ones on that moon base right now that is normal is Gage, and Rarity. Both are in grave, grave danger! Us 3 are the only ones who are normal, and thats because you guys weren't there, and I was warned to leave immediately.

Daring Doo: Well, we have another problem on our hoofs too! One that probably isn't a major one, but still!

Darien smiled cockily and swung her hoofs.

Darien: (arrogantly) Ha ha ha ha! Sifteren won't stand a chance against us 4!

Daring Doo: Well, no reason to stand here in the wet jungle all day, lets go to my house!

* * *

2 hours later...

Daring Doo's house, Ponyville

* * *

The alicorn, the unicorn, the pegasus, and the time lord all stood in Daring's living room. All were thankful to be out of that jungle.

Darien: Hmmm, so what now?

Daring Doo turned to Nick.

Daring Doo: What do you we should do? You think you can deal with Sifteren? He want's to possess Gage and rule Equestria.

Nick: We need to come up with something, but first...

Nick quickly runs up and kisses Twilight. Nice and long as usual.

Twilight: Awww sweetheart? I missed you too!

Nick: That's partially the reason why I left. Remember my promise I made? I'm sure Gage is fine!

Twilight: Yeah! After all, he is the strongest warrior EVER!

Darien: (irritated) Nick! We need to come up with a plan. Me and you are the strongest fighters here right now. Also, that Zurkuro freak is eating souls and ruining lives. Any ideas everybody?

Nick: I got one, but it involves me and Twi...OH! You mean for Gage. Well, Celestia can make a portal so ask her to send you to Gage.

Nick stood up.

Nick: As for me... I'm going into hiding.

Darien was completely shocked as well as Twilight, but both for different reasons.

Darien: What? How can you not help him? He's saved your life more than once. What did he ever do to you?

Nick: Look, it's complicated. Let's just say my past is catching up and leave it at that. Plus, I will help you. TRIPLICATE!

When Nick said those words. 2 copies of himself came from thin air.

Nick: Here's your army! Me, and me!

Darien: Good enough! I suppose your gonna take your girlfriend with you too?

Nick: Thats not my choice. Well Twi, what do you say?

Twilight: (sweetly) Might as well be close to the person I love most!

Nick: I wouldn't have it any other way. We'll go to Canterlot and decide where we'll go.

Darien: Okay! See ya Nick! As for you, Nick and Nick, your coming with me.

All of the ponies left Darings house.

Daring Doo: Wow! What a strange day!

* * *

With Nick...

* * *

Twilight: Nick? Why canterlot? I thought you hated it here!

Nick: 2 reasons. 1, I won't have to go out, 2 I'm sure you and Celestia will want to spend some time together.

Twilight smiled.

Twilight: (ecstatic) YES YES YES! That would be great! I found some books I want to study with her. This one would be very helpful with 2 human warriors, but I'll explain later.

Nick: I'm glad your happy.

The 2 love birds made their way to the castle. Once they pushed their way through several snooty ponies, they eventually made it. Celestia greeted them there.

Celestia: Welcome! I've been expecting you.

Nick: Hello Princess! It's been awhile how are you?

Celestia: Well, to be honest, constantly worrysome. I haven't slept in days!

Nick: Yeah, things are rough, especially right now!

Celestia: Please come in!

Nick: Thank you. Oh, I got something that your gonna want.

Nick retrieved a shard of the chaos breaker from his pocket.

Nick: Here you go! This is from Metal Sonic. He dropped this.

Celestia: Thank you Nick! Thats now 5 shards. Were getting closer to ending this.

Nick: Yeah. Plus Gage got another one from that Babidi guy. Ahem. Twi, would you care to explain our visit?

Twilight: Well, okay. Apparently, were going into hiding princess, Nick hasn't really explained himself, but I trust he has a good reason for it. Right Nick?

Nick: Yeah, anyway, we need a place to hide. Could we stay here? You and Twilight will get some time together and I won't be seen.

Celestia: I have no problem with that. But why? What do you have to hide from?

Nick: My past... I don't want to talk about it, but you'll find out eventually.

Celestia: Nick, this may be none of my business, but...are you in danger?

Nick: Depends on how you see it.

Celestia: Well, your welcome to stay here as long as it takes, but don't run from your past for too long.

Nick: Trust me, it'll catch me, I'm just buying time.

Celestia: (curious) Whatever do you mean by, "It" Nick?

Nick: Did I say, "It?" I mean... OOPS!

Nick was sweating bricks now. Clearly he said something he didn't mean.

Nick: (fastly) Well,Timeforbed! Goodnight!

Celestia: But, its only 5:00!

But Nick was already gone. Twilight quickly followed him, but he ran back.

Nick: (frantically) What room am I in? Oh...where's my room?

Celestia: Uhhh, any one of those...

Nick: Thank you!

Twilight quickly opened the guest room. She shut the door behind her and made sure Celestia wasn't close by.

Twilight: Sweetheart! What is troubling you?

Nick: The Doctor told me something once, 'Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to' Lets say sometime, I will save all of Equestria and I have to keep it a secret.

Twilight: So only you. Well, what about Gage? He should know about it too right?

Nick: Not now but in time.

Twilight: Okay Nick, listen to me. Whatever is troubling you, whatever is going to kill you or do whatever, it's nothing that the legendary force can't handle. You of all people, being one of the most powerful, should know that. Don't worry Nick, whatever you do, we stand by you, especially me.

Nick smiled, but it quickly faded away.

Nick: Theres a darker day for me coming. Let's enjoy our time together while we can.

And they did, very much so.

* * *

June 31st - 6:00 PM

Gage

Capsule Corp. Secret Moon Base, the moon

* * *

Gage stood on the opposite side of the room. His whole team was there, looking to beat the shit out of him.

Gage: Rarity? Get behind me!

Rarity: Okay sweetheart!

Gage: (cocky) Hmmmm. I never thought I'd see the day where my team would fight against me. But, I've seen crazier things. Hell I was raised on planet Earth right? Huh Ray? Get it!?

Ray simply snarled.

Gage: So, lets see. Lets start with the weakest one of them all. I think I'll put them in order. So, theres Tails, Rouge and Amy, all about the same and all far weaker than me. Then next is probably Vinyl Scratch. After that its definitely Rainbow Dash, then its Static. After that, Knuckles. Alright, were actually getting to be somewhat of a challenge here! Hmmmm, lets see. After that there's Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Hmmm, that could be tough, ooohhhohohoh! Now we start to get into my league. It's Gohan! The newest member of my team. Then there's my master, Vegeta. Last but not least, there's you Goku, the super saiyan 3. To be honest, I'm not sure if I can beat you alone. But, just so you know, theres no way you can win either way. It's just whether I leave this place alive or dead. If I fail, I'm going to blow the whole moon up, and you with it. It's sort of a cheap trick, but if its for the good of the multiverse, I'll be more than willing to lay down my life for it. Never forget that!

Then Gage glanced down at Rarity.

Gage: (sentimental) Rarity? Can you listen to me really carefully?

The alicorn transformed into just that, and looked at each other.

Rarity: Yes. What is it darling?

Gage: ...if I don't make it back alive, take good care of our son.

She nodded and started to cry.

Rarity: (sadly)...okay...

Gage: No promises I'll be coming home, but I promise that you will. If things get too out of hand, I'll talk to Nick in my mind and he'll get Twilight. Oh, and if I do die, don't forget that you can wish me back with the dragonballs. But its a one time deal, so make it count.

Rarity nodded and stepped back.

Gage: Now, LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! HEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAA!

Gage powered up in his equine body, which was very, VERY impressive still. Gage started to trot over to them to attack, but then Goku jumped in front of him. Gage jumped.

Gage: Wha?

Majin Goku: Since you decided to give that little speech and order out troops from weakest to strongest, I'll give one too. Babidi is dead, but I'll let you in on a little secret. Babidi has the tightest control over me. Therefore, I'll command this army of warriors. I hope your ready for the battle of your lifetime Gage.

Goku flashed a broken piece of red jewel at Gage.

Gage: WHAT!? You have one of those?

Majin Goku: Thats right! Gage, you have a veeeeerrrrrrryyyyyy long way to go before your work is done. You have a total of 6 shards. One from the mortal chaos, one from Dr. Eggman, one from Frieza, one from Discord, one from Metal Sonic, and one from Babidi. You'll have to get the 7th from me!

Gage shoved Goku out of the way.

Gage: Bring on the pain Goku! And for the record Goku...

Gage powered up to the maximum in his pony body.

Gage: ...my work is never done! Ha ha ha...

* * *

So! The rumble begins soon. Does Gage even stand a chance at this? With all of his new abilities learned by the very people that Gage is fighting against, will it be enough. Don't forget about Nick! What is his past that continues to haunt him? Find out all of this and more on the next chapter.

Everyone! It's official! I have a co-author. And you should know his name! SparkyFonzerri! Oh yeah. Another thing, thanks for the favorite AND the follow, Shockman294. Appreciated my friend. And thanks to the 3,100+ people who read this too. I haven't said this in a while, but please review so I can give you a better story. Positive or negative, dont really care. Who do you think is more badass by the way. Goku or Vegeta? Which one huh tell me!


	36. Evil Apparitions

Chapter 36 - Evil Apparitions

June 31st, 2013 - 5:00 P.M.

Darien/Nick

Ponyville, Equestria

* * *

Darien was absolutely sweating bricks! Her mane was really nappy and tangled, an absolute mess. One Nick was following her, but the other was nowhere to be found. Darien even had her bow ready to fire.

Darien: Ohmanohmanohman! Nick! What the hell do we do?!

Nick: I don't know!

Darien: Do you know anything? Nick, shut your mouth and keep your eyes peeled for Sifteren!

Nick: Don't tell me what do to! I'll do what I want, when I want...Wait, I'm a copy, so HA!

Darien: Yes, that makes you even more insignificant than usual!

Nick: Hey! Wait a minute! I'm not...whatever that word was. Your a mean pin-head!

Darien: Insignificant? It means, your not important and nobody cares!

The 2 were arguing worse than Applejack and Rainbow Dash can be at times! Nicks quills turned a dark blue and his eyes went to red.

Dark Nick: Dont push me pig head!

Then, Darien copied him. Her mane stood up and her eyes glowed red.

Darien: Likewise, you blue rat!

Dark Nick: You wanna save Gage right?

Darien: Yes! Right after I put an arrow between your...hey wait! Someone's coming!

Dark Nick: I got better things to do then listen to you.

Just then, Sifteren himself landed near the 2, appearing from a black light. Sifteren was a pitch black pony with no eyes whatsoever. They were nothing but pockets of light. He was an alicorn of course, and the grandfather of Celestia herself!

Sifteren: Ah yes! That's it! Thats it my little friends, keep arguing! Keep that hate flowing through your veins!

The sheer size of the pony was incredible. He was nearly double the size of Gage himself! And he is as big if not bigger than Big Macintosh.

Nick: I know that voice! Look D, we need to stop fighting and work together.

Darien nodded.

Darien: Fine! Lets be a team!

Nick: Lets juice BIG TIME!

Darien: Power up TO THE MAX!

Both Nick and Darien screamed and powered up big time and indeed to the max. Both were impressive. Not high power levels, but sure as hell not low.

Darien: Care to do the honors Nick?

The princess held her hoof out, and Nick got the message.

Nick: Hey Darien! Wanna go bowling for boneheads? The bad guys are boneheads, and I'll be the ball, so lets go bowling for boneheads! Spin and win time!

Quickly, without hesitation, Darien grabbed Nick like a bowling ball. She wound up and rolled Nick on the ground really fast.

Darien: Feel our wrath, Sifteren you "bonehead!" Eat Nick bowling ball!

Nick was spinning at a very fast revolution per second. Even for a hedgehog, it was getting a little crazy.

Nick: Ahhh! I'm getting dizzy!

Sifteren sidestepped as Nick hits a large granite rock in the background.

Sifteren: (calmly) Oooohh, A gutterball I'm afraid!

Nick: Ow! Talk about hitting rock bottom. D! You were never meant to be a bowler.

Darien: But...he. He can't move THAT fast! Nick, I don't know if you saw that or not, but...he he just might be faster than YOU!

Nick: The only thing I can see is the world spinning. Since I'm a copy, I might not be as fast as the real Nick.

Sifteren: Well Darien, I was looking for you. Would either of you care to know how I found you? It may interest you!

He talked in a calm, old persons voice, just like a grandpa would.

Nick: Darien, the world is spinning and...

The poor dizzy hedgehog started to stand up, but he goes all wide-eyed.

Nick: Going down!

Nick passes out.

Darien: Tell me!

Sifteren: Very well then. As you may know, being an alicorn, we are VERY powerful beings indeed! However, I am the most powerful alicorn ever. Want to know why?

Darien: Why?

Sifteren: Because I feed off of hatred. You and Nicks argument there just made me stronger! HAHAHAHA!

Darien: Jeez, Nick was right. You ARE a bone-head! You didn't even answer yourself! Yo just went on about your power!

Sifteren: Oh, my apologies dear great, great granddaughter! Well, anyways, I can sense power levels at will!

Darien sat there completely unimpressed.

Darien: Really? Twilight Sparkle learned that in like 5 seconds from Shadow!

Sifteren: Awww. What? Sensing power levels isn't "cool" nowadays? I remember teaching that to my 2 granddaughters and they thought it was the bees knees!

The pink unicorn simply facehoofed and hard, making her forehead red.

Darien: _*sigh_ Listen, if your ever a good guy, remind me to teach you how to talk again would you?

Just then, Nick started to wake up. He pushed off of the ground and jumped straight up.

Nick: Ugh! My head feels like a roller coaster! What happened?

Darien: Well, to be honest, I bowled you a little too fast!

The great grandfather of Celestia simply stood there like a statue.

Nick: Please don't ever rock and roll me like that again! Hey! Where is he? Where is that goon at?

Nick looked around for Sifteren. He was not even 40 feet from him and he couldn't see.

Nick: D! The world is blurry! What's going on?

Darien: Damnit Nick! Stay still, I can help you.

Darien cast a spell on Nick. The dark gold magic cured his dizziness right away.

Nick: (juiced) HAHA! Now I feel like a million bucks!

Darien: Great! Now help me with my great grandfather. He's after my brother!

Nick: Okay! TRIPLICATE!

His little move failed to work.

Darien: Nick! Why didn't that work? I saw you do it earlier!?

Nick: Oops! It seems that a copy can't make copies! But that makes no sense since the other one is...I was talking out loud wasn't I?

Darien frowned.

Darien: I bet copying kills your brain cells you oaf!

Sifteren had enough with these games.

Sifteren: IF! You guys are finished, allow me to strike a deal with you kids!

Nick: Ha! I gotta hear this!

Sifteren: If you join my efforts to take over Equestria! I'll make you two the sub rulers! The prince and princess of what I like to call, "New Equestria" What do you say?

Nick: Wow! As good as that sounds, I like old Equestria! There, I'm on top of the world and I don't need anything else. CHAOOOOS BLAST!

Nick launched a really big energy beam. The beam made full contact with Sifteren.

Nick: Haha! I may have more power than the other Nick! Anyway, D, lets destroy this guy.

Darien casts a spell on her arrow making it glow yellow. She drew the bow string back far, and aimed the arrow straight for Sifteren, the young one's great, great grandfather. Sifteren showed no reaction, and continued to stare at the point of it

Nick: Ready? FIRE!

The arrow strikes his face and explodes violently.

Darien: Nick! Charge up your biggest attack, so will I, then, well finish him off!

Nick: Chaos BLAAAASSSTTTT!

Darien: Final SHINNNEEEE!

Both attacks layered each others. Aimed at Sifteren, who was still in a big ass dust cloud, but the Chaos Blast and Final Shine made sure the dust left quickly.

Nick: Man! That's bright!

Darien: (cocky) Close your eyes, its gonna get brighter! FULL POWER!

When the dust settled, Sifteren was holding the attack back. Not with his magic, or his hands, but with his bare chest. The pony stood there flying. He didn't move an inch and was completely unaffected.

Nick: WHAT?!

Darien: Oh my gosh! I put everything I had into that!

Nick: Me too!

Both grew very alarmed. How could one man hold 2 warriors attacks back with their bare chest? It was inconceivable.

Darien: Oh man! Nick if you have any tricks up your sleeves, I suggest you use it...

Within a split second, Sifteren went from the sky to the ground, and past Darien. What looked like just a swoop by the 2, turned out to be much worse than that. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Nick looked to Darien, then to Sifteren's hoofs, then regrettably to Sifterens eyes himself. He became very terrified.

Nick: I got to find Gage, see ya!

Nick tries to run away, but was going to be stopped with ease, unknown to himself.

Sifteren: How pathetic!

Sifteren quickly grabs Nick and pins him down with his magic!

Sifteren: Before you go, give him this message.

Nick: What?!

Sifteren: Tell, him, he's already lost. Tell him to join me, or suffer. Are we clear?

Nick: Whatever! All talk and no brain. Can I go now?

Sifteren: Get out of my sight!

Nick: Whatever!

The black alicorn walked over to Darien, who was laying on the ground.

Sifteren: Mouthy little thing isn't he my sweet!? Don't worry my little flower. I wont hurt you, or at least now. I'm after your brother more or less. HE'S the reall challenge, not you. He must be dealt with.

He looked to the sky, simply pondering his dark thoughts.

Sifteren: Soon, there will be nothing but darkness, like it should be, like it was. Time to go into hiding. Once Gage is here, I'll reveal myself. I must gather more dark energy first. And I know just the place for that!

Sifteren boomed away from Darien.

Sifteren: I'll pay Mrs. Chrysalis a visit!

* * *

YES! Don't forget to thank that badass, SparkyFonzerri for writing Nick's lines. In case you didn't know, he belongs to Sparky and was around before Gage was thought of. Well, maybe, I'm not sure about that. But still.

Oh! Another thing, check out, "This Thing Called Friendship" written by RamDOm1321. It's a story based on my story, only 15 years in the future. Please, support all 3 of us okay? I'm going to start animating this shit whenever I get the money. Anyone interested in helping me, PM me. We'll get along, trust me. Well, anyways, as a badass once said, "Gotta juice and cut loose!"


	37. Ascended!

Hey guys! Well, last chapter, I asked an interesting question. Who is more badass, Goku, or Vegeta. Everyone has said Goku so far. WHY?! Yes I know that he can go super saiyan 4, but Vegeta can too with the help of Bulma. If any of you payed attention in this, Vegeta's goal is to transform into a super saiyan 4 in my story. Once he has, (Which I'll admit, won't be for a while) well, lets just say it will make for a very interesting chapter guys! Oh yeah, but for now, lets see what damage Vegeta and Goku can do to Gage, oh and Gohan, and Shadow, and Sonic ,and Knuckles, and Rainbow Dash!

* * *

Chapter 37 - Ascended!

June 31st, 2013 - 5:00 P.M.

Gage

Capsule Corp. Secret Moon Base, The Moon

* * *

It's Gage versus everyone! Gage cracked his knuckles

Gage: So! Lets get this over with!

All of the fighters were ready to go at him, even Amy, Rouge, and Tails were. They stepped up to the plate first.

Gage: Ha! Do you really think you can beat me?

Majin Tails: We don't think, we know we can! Oh, by the way, this egg I was going to give you, FORGET ABOUT IT!

Tails displayed the egg once again. He placed it on the ground and was going to smash it to bits, but before Tails could even think, Gage swooped by and grabbed it.

Gage: Hmmm. This is an interesting egg eh? Rarity? Can you hold on to this for me?

Gage tossed it to Rarity. She looked it over thoroughly. Then, Tails, Rouge, and Amy attacked. Gage even managed to talk while fighting.

Gage: Your bonehead controller picked a fine place to fight at Goku! I went from...HEY! Watch it! Above the belt... Anyways, I went from 10 times gravity to less than normal gravity.

Rouge, Tails, and Amy did no damage at all to Gage, literally.

Gage: You won't even get the chance!

The pony summoned 3 water balls. Rouge simply laughed.

Majin Rouge: Hahaha! What's that supposed to do huh? Are you gonna splash us to death?

Gage put the water balls over their heads. He lowered them until all 3 were in the balls. Then, he raised them higher and higher.

Gage: Nope. Just suffocate you 3 till your unconscious!

All 3 struggled to get out as hard as they could, but about a minute later, all of them were floating limp in the water. Quickly, Gage released the water. He didn't want to kill anybody.

Gage: (happily) I can't thank my mom enough for giving me this circlet! Water huh, from thin air! It's awesome!

Gage gathered the 3 animals and sat them over to Rarity.

Gage: Well, who's next huh? I wanna get the hell off of this place!

Majin Vinyl Scratch: That would be ME!

She reloaded her AK-47 and cocked it back. Gage used his scouter to scan her power level.

Gage: Huh! Vinyl, I'm impressed! You have a power level of around 5! Must be the magic eh?

Majin Vinyl Scratch: (angrily) SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Vinyl charged at Gage and kept shooting at him. The bullets hit his face, his chest, everywhere, but did no damage.

Gage: Hey. Cut that out..HAHAHA! That tickles ...HAHAHAAH!

Once Vinyl Scratch got close enough, she swung the AK hard at Gage, but the stock of the gun snapped in half. She used t he rest of the gun to attack him. Gage grabbed it and bent it around Vinyl's hoofs.

Majin Vinyl Scratch: Oh no! MY GUN!

Gage: Don't worry, I'll get you a new one.

He karate chopped Vinyl in the side of the neck gently, making her fall unconscious to the floor.

Majin Vinyl Scratch: Uhhh...night night...

Gage brought her over to Rarity again and sat her down.

Gage: Man, if I would have known she was tickling our enemies to death, then I would have replaced that old thing by now!

Rarity: Gage, think! Not all of us are as strong as you. I'm sure that wouldn't "Tickle" me!

Gage: Nope! (seductively) Thats my job.

The alicorn flew back as Rarity blushed hardcore.

Gage: Ok! Who's next!

Majin Rainbow Dash: Me!

Gage: Aww Dashie! Is it me or is your mane a little grey to me.

She shot Gage daggers with her eyes. She snorted at him, and hated his guts right now.

Gage: C'mon then!

Rainbow Dash sonic rainboomed towards Gage, but he sidestepped rapidly and flew after her. Rainbow Dash rebounded off the glass wall and came back at Gage fast.

Gage: (cocky) Awesome! This fight will last more than 5 seconds!

Rainbow Dash went rapidly around and around in a circle with Gage hot on her tail. Then, she stopped suddenly, and went behind Gage. Gage flipped over on his back and looked back at Rainbow Dash. He was following her upside down.

Gage: Huh! Power level 50. Wow! Very strong for a pony!

Majin Rainbow Dash: (thinking) _Oh he's gonna get it! He will do anything to keep me and his secret away from Rarity! I got his wing twisted!_

Rainbow Dash whistled loudly. Then, Static jacked him with his sonic rainboom equivalent, the Lightning Strike. Gage was heavily affected by Static's surprise attack.

Gage: (injured) Hey! Nice sucker punch!

Majin Static: Awww, did that hurt? Did you get charged when I hit you?

Gage: No, more like warmed up a bit, and barely hurt!

Majin Static: Try this then!

Static used his famous, Tornado Blaze attack. Gage was buried in deep, hot flames.

Majin Static: There! That will "Warm" you up more. Ha ha hahahahahaaaaa

Static kept the attack up, but Gage yelled through the noisy flames.

Gage: HEEEY! THATS A LITTLE HOTTER! I'D SHOW YOU WHAT HOT IS, BUT I NEED YOU ALIVE

Gage stirred a heavy wind that blew the fire out and stunned Rainbow Dash.

Gage: (taunting) Nya nya ny-nah nah! Catch me if you can slackers!

Rainbow Dash and Static nodded at each other. They went to the opposite side of the room.

Majin Static: Ready?

Majin Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Lets do it!

Just then, the 2 flied together side by side, but they were much faster. They combined each other's speed somehow.

Gage: (shocked) Wow! Total power level between the 2 of you is 600 right now. Your wing power may be even better than mine!

They were moving at a good 1,000 miles per hour. The velocity was incredible.

Gage: Hehe! NOT! AAAHHH!

Gage caught both of them by the head. Both ponies were pushing hard. Gage slid towards Rarity really fast, but he stopped just in time. Rarity squealed.

Gage: (struggling) Rarity...get back...

Rainbow Dash and Static looked totally shocked. Gage was resisting both of the ponies flying as hard as possible.

Gage: RARITY! DUCK!

Rarity hit the moon dirt. Gage let go of Static, and his head slammed hard into the thick glass, sending hairline cracks up it.

Majin Rainbow Dash: What the...

Gage: Naptime Rainbow!

Majin Rainbow Dash: NOT YET!

Gage: Huh?

Majin Rainbow Dash: Hey Raariity! I have something to tell you!

Gage: ...oh shit. Rainbow Dash! No! NOO!

Majin Rainbow Dash: (whispering) Gotcha.

Rarity: Gage?! What does she mean?

Gage: (nervous) Ha hahahaha! Oh its nothing really. It's just a little something that happened at my birthday party!

Rarity instantly charged over to him and grabbed him by the ear with her teeth.

Gage: AHH! OW!

Rarity: Gage? Tell me what happened.

Majin Rainbow Dash: Oh I will Rarity. You see, Gage cheated on you.

Rarity: (mad and sad) WHAT?!

Gage: Baby girl! No! It's not what you think...

Rarity: OH REALLY? EXPLAIN YOU NO GOOD...

Gage: Okay, okay. I'll tell you everything. At that party, well you see. I kissed some other pony. BUT it wasn't me technically. She was so sad when I told her I wasn't going to do it, and I couldn't break your heart by cheating on you. So, I used Nick's triplicate, and my clone kissed her.

Rarity: You still haven't told me who.

Gage: It was Rainbow Dash of course.

The pretty unicorn's blue eyes twitched. Rainbow Dash laughed evilly at her. Rarity started to freak out. With one swift swing of her hoof, she punched Rainbow Dash unconscious. The whole place got dead silent. Gage's mouth was wide open. Goku's, Vegeta's, Sonic's. All were freaking out. Rarity just knocked her out. Rainbow Dash can smash through rocks and be okay, but she can't take Rarity's hoof to her head apparently.

Gage: R...Rarity? Are you okay?

She ran over to Gage and kissed him without permission.

Rarity: I've never felt better!

Gage: Rarity? I promise on my honor, on everything that there is, I don't know what the inside of Rainbow Dash'es mouth feels like. Only yours.

Both of them giggled.

Rarity: I believe you, but from now on, no more using clones to kiss anyone. Got it?

Gage: Yes sweetheart. I promise.

Rarity and Gage looked to Rainbow Dashe's face. She was twitching really bad.

Gage: Baby? Take care of her please, and I'll go take care of another asshole.

Gage's sky blue eyes met with Knuckles eyes.

Gage: Your next Knucklehead! Lets see, power level is 850. Not bad! Very good actually.

Knuckles yelled and dashed to Gage throwing punches. Gage caught them in his hoofs, but it badly hurt him and caused visible damage.

Gage: (in pain) Ahhh! Damnit Knuckles, that hurt like a bastard. My hoofs are bleeding.

Knuckles sucker punched Gage hard on the jaw, knocking his ass to the floor. Knuckles jumped up and drill clawed into Gage. His armor was absorbing most of it. Gage jacked Knuckles hard on the face too, but he sprung right up quickly. Knuckles swung his fists in anticipation.

Majin Knuckles: C'mon! Let's box!

Gage: Strong little bastard aren't you? Well c'mon then!

Gage and Knuckles full on charged each other. Both screamed awesome warcry's. They met fist to fist, as hard as they could. Knuckles punched, but Gage ducked, then Gage bucked but Knuckles sidestepped. Gage tried again and succeeded, kicking Knuckles into the wall. Knuckles scaled the wall as Gage tried to attack, but he glided right on to Gage's back and started to beat him down. Gage rolled and bucked but couldn't shake him. Finally, he had enough. He powered up, which flung Knuckles off in a heart beat.

Gage: Wanna see my newest moves?

Majin Knuckles: Sure! As long as it involves punching!

Gage: Hey! Careful! That almost sounded friendly somehow. Anyways, check it out. Care to be my test subject?

Knuckles grew intimidated, but he held his ground. Gage's horn glowed, then his whole body was surrounded in his golden magic aura.

Gage: Feel my speedy punch barrage!

Then, Gage struck Knuckles with thousands of strikes that hardly did any damage, but the sheer numbers caused heavy damage overall. Knuckles fell to the ground too.

Gage: That almost got you didn't it?

Pony Gage wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Knuckles stood up and held up his guard and raised his fists.

Gage: Now for the opposite of that. Power Punch!

Gage threw a very slow but devastating punch that knocked Knuckles block almost clean off. He was knocked out in seconds!

Gage: Whew! That was rough! I didn't want to admit it, but it's true.

Hedgehogs: Now it's our turns!

All 3 hedgehogs rushed around and around Gage.

Gage: Gah! Oh man this could be tough!

Gage: (thinking) _At least in my pony body! I'll hold off revealing my human side until I really need it!_

Majin Shadow: Cmon boys! Lets see if we can copy Gage's move that he did to our friend Knuckles.

Gage: AHHH! OH NO!

All 3 hedgehogs rapidly decked Gage all over his body.

Gage: Oof! Ahh! OWW! AHH! NOO! OUCHH! DAMNIT! AHHH! OOF! AHHH!

Gage's flank was getting beat up! Bruises coated his bodies. Rarity stood there in tears, crying.

Rarity: (thinking) _Must I endure the sight of my future husband getting beat up? Is this what happens to him all the time?! _

Majin Sonic: Now for the power punches! Care to do the honors Shadow?

Shadow did so, as he nailed Gage in the face, straight to Silver, who jacked him in the stomach, causing him to upchuck blood, and lots of it. With perhaps the strongest blow of all of theirs, Sonic, not hit or punched, but kicked him in the face HARD.

Gage: Ahhh! Ugggghh!

Gage skidded across the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He landed at Rarity's hoofs.

Gage: (weakly) Rarity...I...I can't move! Dear god HELP ME PLEASE!

Gage couldn't even lift his neck as much as he tried. Rarity could only sit there and marvel at the beating he just took.

Gage: Rarity! I let my guard down way too far for these hedgehogs! They are far stronger than they appear! Rarity! There's only one chance for your survival. Listen to me!

Rarity: Yes sweetheart! I'm here!

She would've cried, but she already cried her last drop long ago.

Gage: Here's what I need you to do for me... _*cough *cough_

Rarity: Anything!

Gage: On my belt there's a small sack of sensu beans. Open it up, give me one of them and... and make it fast!

Rarity quickly moved Gage's cape from his waste. Rarity opened it and grabbed one very quickly, as Gage tried to hold them back with his magic.

Gage: Sweetheart...any..anytime now! This...is really difficult!

Rarity removed a single bean from the bag. She quickly shoved one down his throat, and Gage's muscles bulged. He stood up, and knocked all 3 hedgehogs away.

Gage: Whew! That was close! I thought you rat's almost had me there! Thanks for the save baby! I would've been dead if it wasn't for you!

Gage went to her and surprise kissed her. Rarity loved it when Gage surprised kissed her. She blushed and smiled, then Gage turned back to the hedgehogs.

Gage: Okay, I'll admit it! If it wasn't for this armor, and this sensu beans, you might have killed me. I underestimated you too! My guard was dropped WAY too far. Now, your pathetic attacks wont do anything anymore! I'll make sure of it.

Gage's little speech pissed the hedgehogs off! Sonic attacked with speedy punches, Shadow attacked with his power punches, and Silver kept trying to levitate him, but indeed Gage was speaking the truth. The hedgehogs attacks were doing little to no damage.

Majin Silver: What? Impossible! We nearly killed you earlier. Now we cant even damage you!

Gage: Oh I'll admit, it does hurt a little bit, but it's nothing I can't handle. I told you retard, my guard was dropped and I was holding back on you!

They all started to swing balanced punches this time, but few of them hit. Gage did more damage than they did.

Gage: Your speed together is probably about even with mine, maybe even a little bit faster, but you'll never do any damage to me. Your too weak.

Silver got really pissed and levitated Gage up.

Gage: Oh no! I...I can't move!

Gage struggled and tried to get out, but nothing happened. Silver got him now. Gage was at the hedgehogs mercy, which with their "Majin" state over them, they had none.

Majin Silver: Now Sonic! Now Shadow!

Sonic and Shadow charged as fast as they could at Gage from opposite ends. They jumped and were fixing to attack, but then Gage let out a chuckle.

Gage: Hmhmhmh! Wow!

He quickly moved out of the way, as Sonic and Shadow started to slow down. They were already going too fast to stop.

Majin Shadow & Sonic: NOOOOOOO!

They head butted each at around 300 miles per hour. They instantaneously went down to the ground! Gage picked the 2 up, and tossed them to the other Majin fails. Silver looked terrified.

Gage: Now, for you Silver! It's time to roll over for me.

Silver backed up and was nearly ready to roll over for Gage, until Majin Goku intervened.

Majin Goku: (telepathically) _Silver! Don't try to fight him anymore. Instead I have a plan. Don't let on that I'm talking to you. Surrender to Gage. I have a great way of weakening him._

Majin Silver: _What? How?_

Majin Goku: _Well, I'm a battle strategy genius okay. Beg for mercy, and Gage, being the lil' goody two-shoes he is, he'll spare you and ask you to wait by our fallen friends. When I give the signal, KILL RARITY! Is that understood?_

Silver started to put his plan into action, as Gage approached him.

Majin Silver: (cowardly) NO GAGE NOOO! SPARE ME! Please! Spare me! SPARE ME!

Gage was completely shocked. He lowered his hoof and discharged his power.

Goku: Huh? Well, this is new! Begging for mercy? It's something I've never seen before.

Silver went on his knees and his head was damn near to Gage's hoofs.

Majin Silver: Yes! I'm sorry. Please, don't knock me out! I'll stop fighting you! I PROMISE!

Gage contemplated just knocking him out. Maybe it was the right thing to do. To spare him.

Gage: Okay Silver, I'll spare you. Now go stand over by Rarity, and don't even LOOK at her! I could splatter you all over the floor, and I WILL if you touch her.

Silver panicked and rushed over to Rarity.

Gage: NEXT!

Gohan stepped up right in front of Gage.

Gage: So, Majin Gohan huh? This may prove to be difficult.

Gohan stood there and lowered his fists to his side. He screamed and powered up.

Majin Gohan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AHHHHHHH!

His aura was golden now as well as his hair.

Gage: Oh no! A super saiyan? Not good. Thats it! Here I go!

Gage copied Gohan, and he no longer concealed his true power. He transformed to his human.

Gage: Get ready for the real deal!

Gohan charged him and swatted at him. Gage dodged fist after fist, but with great effort. Gohan punched Gage in his face, angering him.

Gage: Ah! Now you've made me mad! GOHAN!

Gage kneed Gohan in the stomach, then jabbed him three times rapidly in the face. He punted Gohan in the air and jumped to him. He performed an impressive combo of attacks, and finished with a power punch.

Majin Gohan: Enough of this! Saiyans? Lets finish this!

Vegeta and Goku landed next to him. Each powered up to a super saiyan 2 level.

Gage: No! This is OH MAN! Power level's each are over 150,000! And each at full health! Not good! This is VERY BAD!

Majin Vegeta: Muhahaha! Yes! Cower before the might of us super saiyans!

Gage growled at them.

Gage: It's time for the heavy attacks!

Before Gage could do anything, Goku used his instant transmission. He went outside of space.

Gage: Go...goku?

Majin Vegeta: AHHH! It's about time that Kakoratt destroyed his first planet! And what a better one to do it on than this dump!

Gage: (terrified) WHAT! NOOOOOO!

Goku charged up his kamehameha wave.

Majin Gohan: Say goodbye to your precious Earth!

Gage: I...I have to do something!

Gage copied Goku and went outside of the chamber. Their was no air out here of course. Gage struggled slightly.

Rarity: NOOOOOOO!

Goku launched an ear shattering kamehameha wave. Gage blocked it, but his lack of oxygen forced him to retreat back into the chamber. It pierced the Earth, then it exploded with tremendous force. The core was visible and both Gage and Rarity stared at it, completely dumbstruck.

Gage: Oh no...NOOOOOO! NOOO! All...all of those people...DEAD! Because of me! I couldn't stop them.

Majin Gohan: Hahaha! That's right!

Gage: (furious) You shut UP! YOUR DEAD!

His red eyes illuminated.

Gage: How could you let this happen to your own planet? All of your friends, family, there ALL DEAD! Not to mention the dragon balls are destroyed too, SO NOW YOU CANT EVEN REVIVE THEM! RRRAGGGHHHH!

Gage dove into Gohan and attacked him, but this time, he had backup. Heavy back up.

Rarity: (thinking)_ No! Things don't look good. Gage is enraged which always makes him stronger, but hes fighting against 3 super saiyan 2's? How can he win? Gage is all alone! NO!_

Suddenly, Nick appeared next to Rarity. Rarity jumped at the sight of Nick.

Rarity: Hey! How did you get here?! Nick!

Nick: Hey! I'm here to help! Gage!

Gage didn't notice Nick, but Rarity did.

Rarity: You just appeared out of nowhere!

Gage: Enough of this you saiyan bastards! You will pay! Kaioken!

Gohan attacked Gage, but Gage's speed was tremendously increased with his kaioken. Gohan tried to fly away, but Gage quickly zig-zaged to Gohan and grabbed him. He threw Gohan hard on the floor and broke his leg. Nick stood there and waved his arms at Gage.

Nick: Hey! It's like I'm invisible...GAGE!

Gage was now glowing and flashing red. He was distracted by Nick.

Gage: (irritated) Nick! What do you want?!

His dark side completely took over his mind.

Gage: Can't you see I'm busy? Why are you HERE!

Nick: To kick some bad guys butt! After what he did to your sister, I'm ready to fight!

Gage barred his teeth at Gohan, but managed to relax.

Gage: Alright Gohan! Nick bought you some time to live. Nick, what do you mean?

Nick spilled the beans to Gage.

Nick: Well, me and your sister were arguing, and that one guy came at us. We tried to fight, but D knocked me out by mistake. He knocked her out and I ran off, but he told me to give you a message. I forgot what he said because I wasn't listening, but it's not good.

Gage: (angered) Damn you Nick! WHY didn't you remember?! Uugh I need a drink! That's what I'm going to do when I get home, a nice tall glass of Applejack Daniels!

Majin Vegeta: Enough of this! Its time we destroyed you!

Vegeta started to attack Gage.

Gage: Kaioken TIMES TWO!

Gage snapped his fingers, and spawned a sword. Vegeta dodged it and countered with a bash to Gage's head. Gage swung the sword with all he had, at Vegeta's head, but the sword shattered into bits.

Gage: Wow! Impossible!

Majin Vegeta: Struggling a bit now that lord Babidi has increased our powers huh? See, your not the perfect fighter you think you are. That's a saiyan.

Gage: Believe me Vegeta. I can withstand a kaioken times 50. You stand no chance. Kaioken...TIMES TEN!

Nick: Hey! By the way, I didn't remember because I have short term memory...and I wasn't listening to him!

Gage: So do I! I tend to remember shit thats important! Wait, I get it, your one of Nicks clones aren't you? Listen, just...sit back and enjoy the show okay? Stay out of this! You can help me in a minute!

Gohan and Vegeta together launched a "Big Bang Masenko-ha" to Gage.

Nick: (cocky) Why would I help you?

Gage countered with a Kaioken times 3 kamehameha and struggled to hold the attack back.

Gage: Just, don't let anything happen to Rarity. Can you do that much for me?

Nick smiled.

Nick: Oh sure! Hedgehogs honor. And yes, I am a clone. The real Nick is in hiding.

Gage: Yes, I know where Nick is! We have fused minds remember? But lately, I haven't been able to read anything. Now, do as your told clone. I need to concentrate on this. Kaioken...TIMES TWENTY!

Gage's kamehameha was now about even with the 2 super saiyan 2's.

Nick: (arrogantly) What do I look like...A dog? I'll do what I want when I want!

Gage starts to get pissed and takes it out on the clone.

Gage: (furious) Damn you! You won't do whatever you want! The real Nick gave you orders. You follow them AND mine. Now DO IT! BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE SENSE OF REASONING I HAVE LEFT!

Gage's anger pushed the kamehameha wave harder.

Nick: Okay okay! Man! I should've... Shit why didn't I? Damn!

Rarity: Nick! Help me!

Nick: Huh? OH SHIT! I'm coming!

Majin Silver: Back off! Or the pony gets it!

Nick: Oh man! What do I do?

Silver grabbed ahold of Rarity tightly, and she tried to free herself, but they were to evenly matched.

Nick: OKAY OKAY! Stop! I'm stepping back! See?

Silver smiled and released her.

Majin Silver: There, That's better...BU FOOLISH! HAHAHHAHA!

Silver starts pushed Rarity to the ground, then he launched an energy wave going right through her back.

Nick: SILVER YOU...MERCILESS ASSHOLE! NO! Sorry Gage, I failed.

Gage: TAKE THIS! Argh. I can handle this! No need for...

Gage's sentence was involuntarily cut short.

Gage: (terrified) No...No NO!

He dashed down to her faster than 2 sonic and nicks could. He held her in her arms and cried.

Gage: No no no no no no no no no!

All 3 of the super saiyan 2's landed next to them and laughed.

Nick: Gage! We have to do something!

Gage: (depressed) No...Nick...there's nothing left...nothing left to fight for...she's dead...forever...and I'll never see her again...

Nick: Equestria! That's what were fighting for! If you give up now, then millions of ponies will die, including me, Twilight and your mother. Do you wan't to let them down?

Gage said nothing, but collapsed to the ground, completely drained of energy. Goku did the honors of finishing him off.

Majin Goku: I told you silver, It would work!

Goku jabbed Gage with a hard kick to his ribs. He was tossed like a ragdoll to the other side of the room.

Majin Goku: Not even fighting back anymore are we?

Gage: ...I...have to try. Rarity...wouldn't have wanted me to let anyone down.

He pathetically swung at Goku. He wasn't even a super saiyan and he sidestepped. He then hit him in the face hard. He slammed into the glass hard as hell.

Then, rage built up inside of him.

Gage: NO! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED ME TO LET ANYONE DOOOWWWNN!

Nick: WHAT!?

Majin Goku: Huh?

Majin Vegeta: WOW!

Majin GohaN: HOLY COW!

Gage doubled his power somehow. He twitched and tweaked.

Gage: Nick! Something's happening! RAGE! RAGE is all I feel! I'm...Im

Nick: This is like the Hulk! Think of your loved one's and everpony who trusts you, and calm down!"

Gage: NO! How can you say that to me? Don't tell me to calm down!

Gage's eyes turned a solid shade of blue, even though they should be glowing redder than ever.

Gage: Think of your friends, family, and team who depend on you. Think of all your happy times.

Gage's hair stood up in full saiyan spikes.

Gage: YES! Your right! I want more of those!

Nick: Everypony's lives are at stake, and they all need you to save them all, so lets do it to it! And most of all, think of Rarity!

Super Gage: (insanely) **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HUYAAAAAAAA NOOOO! RAAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIITTTTYYYY!**"

Gage's hair glowed yellow, or more like a brilliant gold. A familiar hair color. He was a super saiyan now! The legend itself has turned into a super saiyan!

Nick: Lets show them that they can't mess with us!

It worked

Super Gage: Nick?!

Nick: Yes Gage?

Super Gage: Lets juice and cut loose! BIGTIME!

Nick: Lets do it to it!

Gage screamed and shouted. He has finally achieved legendary status. His hair was that of a standard super saiyans, except a few of the spikes were jet red, just like his mane is. Gage, mind you was still in his human body. Just by idly standing there, the ground quaked.

Super Gage: For Equestria, for Earth, for the dead inhabitans of this Earth, for my team, for Nick, and most importantly, MY WIFE! **HEEEYYEAAAAAHHHH!**

* * *

At last! After countless battle after battle, Gage has finally ascended to towering heights that no one could achieve but the toughest of the toughest of the toughest. He is bigger, better, faster stronger, otherwise known as a supersaiyan! Only 3 enemies remain. With Rarity dead and the dragonballs destroyed, no one knows what will happen next. Read on to figure it out!

Note: Okay guys, sorry that last part seemed kind of rushed, but half of it didn't save, so I had to go back and correct it. Nick's lines didn't come out of my head, they came out of SparkyFonzerri's, my co-author. Thank him for Nick's line, and thank you for over 3,400 views!


	38. The Golden Alicorn (Part 1)

Chapter 38 - The Golden Alicorn (part 1)

June 31st, 2013 - 7:00 P.M.

Gage

Capsule Corp Secret Moon Base, The Moon

* * *

Gage stood there, and looked down upon the 2 saiyans. Goku had just appeared back into the room. Gage's aura actually had an audible sound now. It was like that of a saiyans, only richer in sound. Gage was downright furious.

Super Gage: Well, first thing's first, lets take care of the MURDERER!

Gage continued to stare at Goku. He lifted his hand to Silver and exploded him nearly spontaneously! The explosion left a bigass crater, and not a trace of Silver was left.

Nick: He's lost it! He just killed an innocent being! He's possessed! He didn't know any better!

Super Gage: For Mother, Luna, Darien, everyone on Earth and the future of the multiverse, I am not about to give up!

Gage powered up even more. It was as if he was reaching into a never ending well of power. His power well was deep before, but nothing came close to this depth. Gage barely calms down, and talks to Nick.

Super Gage: Nick! Power up, go super sonic, and get ready!

Nick: I can't but I can do this!

Nick went into his dark Nick form. He turned dark blue, and a yellow lining surrounded him. His eyes turned fire red.

Super Gage: Gah! Nick! You don't have the emeralds on you? You'll get destroyed out there!

Dark Nick: No I won't because I'm in my strongest form!

Gage turned to the dead Rarity.

Super Gage: Nick. I hope so!

Nick jumped the gun and attacked first. He attacks Gohan and fought him faster than the naked eye. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan saw everything, but Gage could see nothing.

Super Gage: (thinking) _Oh no! What am I going to do? I can't sense power levels, that's not good! I can't let Goku know that!_

Nick continued to attack him. Both of them were trading punches and kicks, but neither of them were getting anywhere. Everytime Nick would attack, Gohan would defend and vice versa.

Majin Gohan: Hm. Impressive, but I'm holding back!

Dark Nick: Dont worry, this is a baby punch compared to my full power!

Gage got angry again at Nick

Super Gage: Nick! Don't be a fool! Use your full power! End him...

Gage looked at the evilest saiyan.

Super Gage: ...and I'll take Vegeta!

Nick gritted his teeth and turned to Gohan. He appeared right in his face, and his voice booms.

Dark Nick: One thing you don't know about me, I control the natural elements thanks to my friend over there! FIRE, WIND, EARTH BALLS, WATER WAVES, YOU NAME IT!

Nick turned an even deeper shade of blue. He threw a giant rock at Gohan, who crumbled it with a thought. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Gage were standing face to face.

Majin Vegeta: Listen to me my student, show your master what you've got. C'mon! I want full power Gage!

Gage chuckled.

Super Gage: I would if I could Vegeta, believe me, I'd like to show you how powerless you really are compared to me. This is a true super alicorn!

Nick stops fighting for a second. Sweat drips from both the saiyan and the hedgehogs brows.

Dark Nick: Gage! Let's use chaos control!

Gage grabbed his 2 fake chaos emeralds that were in a bag, and tossed one to Nick.

Super Gage & Dark Nick: Chaooosss CONTROL!

Time was temporarily halted, as Gage and Nick stood there. They were the only ones able to move freely. Nick jabbed Gohan thousands of times all over his body, but Gage simply sat there and did nothing at all. He looked down at his hands and marveled at them as if they were precious jewels.

Super Gage: Wow! This power, this sheer power! I don't know what do to with it! It feels like I could give everyone on Equestria it and they would all turn into super ponies. I wish I could scan my power level.

Dark Nick: One more blast!

Gage's hair started to go flat for a second, but still remained golden.

Dark Nick: Keep it together, just a little longer!

Gage shook himself awake and his hair became pointy again.

Super Gage: Right! Together Nick! Give me the biggest energy beam ever!

Nick nodded. The chaos control started to wear off and the warriors were mobile again. All of them.

Dark Nick: Lets do it!

Super Gage: Big Bang Attack...

Nick: Full Power Chaos Blast!

Huge amounts of energy gathered around both of the boy's hands.

Super Gage: FIRE!

The huge energy wave launched so powerfully and so rapidly, that Gohan couldn't step out of the way. He was hit, and because he was tough and a saiyan, it knocked him out.

Nick: YES!

Super Gage: This strenght! It's crazy! I only put 1% of my power into it!

Nick: I put like 50% in mine! That's half! Gage! Your's was bigger than mine too! No fair!

The small celebration was cut short by Goku's large hands clapping together.

Majin Goku: Bravo! Bravo! Congratulations on defeating my son! And Gage, my oh my have you gotten stronger! Nick, the same goes for you. Guess that time in the hyperbolic time chamber really does help huh? Nick! I only have one question for you. How close are you and Twilight? I've only heard the rumors that you 2 were close. You see, they are on their way now, and they really think they can make a difference? Hahahaha! Boys, you should know better, both of you are nothing compared to me.

Dark Nick: Me and Twilight are engaged!

Majin Goku: Not for long, You can't be engaged whenever your DEAD!

Dark Nick: No way!

Majin Vegeta: Enough of these games hedgehog! You've stalled long enough.

Vegeta's words angered Nick

Dark Nick: Me? Were you talking to ME?! You can't hurt nor destroy me. How about this, fire your most powerful attack and I won't do anything to stop you.

Vegeta lauged, as Nick's cocky attitude could get the best of him.

Majin Vegeta: Oh is that a fact?

Dark Nick: Yes! Go ahead! I won't stop you.

Gage nearly lost it.

Super Gage: Nick! Don't be an idiot! No one, no matter how strong can resist an attack with no guard. NOT EVEN ME!

Dark Nick: Trust me, I know what I'm doing! Gage, I'm a copy, a fake meaning that I can't get hurt at all!

Super Gage: That dosen't mean you can't get vaporized! NICK OUT OF ALL THE IGNORANT SHIT YOU'VE DONE, THIS ONE TAKES THE CAKE!

The super saiyan form he had acquired had made his rage almost uncontrollable.

Dark Nick: Nothing bad can happen to me. I promise!

Super Gage: (angered) Nick! Don't be crazy! Counter it, deflect it, block it, or at least dodge it!

Dark Nick: Do you think I'm that stupid to not block? I bet you'd love to hit me, but it's not christmas but I'll give you two choices. Keep fighting with me and Gage and get killed or I cast a spell that'll turn that everyone back to normal.

Gage grew an angry expression.

Super Gage: How about neither! I don't care if I am a hero and I'm supposed to spare my enemies, but for Goku, I'll make a rare exception! Nick? Cure Vegeta, as for you Goku...

Dark Nick: Give them a chance to answer at least!

Super Gage: Leave Goku unchanged, I don't care what he's done in the past, NO ONE kills MY girlfriend! She meant everything to me and I bet you gave Silver that idea didn't you Goku? Silver can't think for himself hardly!

Dark Nick: Gage! There possessed! They have no control over their actions! I still believe that there's good in their hearts.

Super Gage: SHUT UP! They are Majin now! There was, but not anymore. No mercy, only violence! At least, for Goku. I've made up my mind. Heal Vegeta, leave Goku.

Dark Nick: Stop! Listen, revenge has no friends. If you kill him, then you'll be a murderer. What would your mother think, but most importantly, what would Rarity, the element of kindness think? Would she be happy that you killed an innocent soul?

Super Gage: Element of generosity thank you, and he's NOT innocent! I'm doing this for Rarity. I'll generously put him out of his misery Nick. Now stop arguing! Now, either cure Vegeta or back down Nick!

The cloned Nick looked confused and nodded his head.

Dark Nick: Uhhh, I kind of need him unconscious to cure him.

Gage flew down and landed hard on the floor. He approached Vegeta simply walking. Vegeta threw high power energy balls all over Gage's area.

Majin Vegeta: FULL POWER! I've had enough of you Gage! You think your so strong!?

Gage continued to approach Vegeta. Goku and Nick were very shocked.

Super Gage: Vegeta? It be a hell of a lot less painful if you just held your breath and passed out. Vegeta, you stand no chance. Stop this, or suffer the consequences. One way or the other, you will be converted back.

Majin Vegeta: SHUT UP!

He uppercut Gage in the jaw, but the human alicorn didn't even flinch.

Super Gage: Vegeta. Our power levels are MUCH different okay? Now listen to me yours is just above 150,000. You don't want to know what mine is. Keep in mind Vegeta, these scouters are made for high power levels too! Right now Vegeta, mine is...

Majin Vegeta: What is it? Absolutely nothing compared to mine.

Super Gage: Actually you dumbass, It's the opposite way around. I guarantee it! Nick! Scan me would you?

Gage grabbed the scouter off his face with his huge hands. Nick put it on and scanned Gage.

Dark Nick: It...Its 850,000

Majin Vegeta: **NO WAAAAYY!**

Gage laughed and brushed a golden bang aside from his vision. Nick tossed the device back and Gage placed it back over his eye.

Super Gage: I'm not lying. Alicorns honor! I am the light that shines in times of even the darkest moments. I'm the ally to the good side, nightmare to the bad. You've killed not only the inhabitants of the Earth, but the entire planet as well...

Gage grew angrier than he ever has! He began to shake like crazy.

Super Gage: AND I REFUSE TO WATCH THIS ANYMORE! **YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The ground shook. Energy flew everywhere. The golden fire on Gage grew hotter and bigger. He was an absolute conduit of energy right now, uncomparable to even 4 super saiyan 2's!

Majin Vegeta: NO! IT CAN'T BE! Only a super saiyan 3 can generate that much power.

Majin Goku: (thinking) _Wow! I must admit I'm impressed. For only being a super saiyan, he has the potential to rival that of a super saiyan 3. Does that mean that if he became a super saiyan 2, that he could rival a super saiyan 6! No way!_

Super Gage: Before me and you fight Goku, lets get rid of Vegeta. Care to do the honors Nick? Finish him off like you were supposed to in the beginning!

Vegeta laughed as Nick and them had an awesome staring contest.

Dark Nick: Would I? HEEEY VEGETA! Lets have that full power attack of yours!

Super Gage: Not this again!

Majin Vegeta: Very well Nick! If your that anxious to die. FULL POWER...

Dark Nick: I hope your not planning on being a model...CHAOS CONTROL!

Nick used it at the last second possible. Once it ended, Vegeta and Nick traded places.

Majin Vegeta: What? But...how AAAHHH!

Dark Nick: Perfect!

Vegeta hit himself with his own blast, with his guard down too! Vegeta was knocked unconscious by it. He fell to the ground, and changed back to normal.

Super Gage: Nick! Impressive. Very impressive. Wait a minute, something's wrong.

Vegeta's body phased away, like it was a hologram. He appeared behind Gage.

Super Gage: Vegeta, your alive. Why am I not surprised.

Majin Vegeta: Your master is still better than you in every way. HA.

Super Gage: No, your not.

Vegeta phased all over the place. Nick attacked and they were massive, but they simply went through Vegeta, then he phased away again.

Super Gage: What is this?!

Majin Goku: (thinking) _Theres another thing! He must not be familiar with ALL of our moves!_

Vegeta quickly grabbed that Nick and locked him in a full nelson. Another Nick merely laughed.

Dark Nick: Heh! Wrong one! Look to your left!

Nick's clone! Another Vegeta appeared! He was just standing there.

Majin Vegeta: Likewise! Look to your left!

Dark Nick: Again! That's the wrong one. Look to your right.

Both Vegeta's faded away and chuckled evilly.

Dark Nick: Gage!? I need some help over here!

Quickly Gage sprung into action.

Super Gage: Okay!

He flew to a Vegeta and swung at him, but his whole arm went through Vegeta harmlessly as if he wasn't even there.

Super Gage: Nick! Look out! Behind you!

Nick didn't even react to it.

Dark Nick: That one is a hologram. I have an idea!

Super Gage: Will Vegeta be able to fade away again?

Dark Nick: I don't know, but what I do know is, he'll be hitting rock bottom soon!

Super Gage: How! Whats your plan.

Dark Nick: Look up. Do you see that big space rock?

Super Gage: Yeah. I see it!

Dark Nick: I'm pushing it down to the building floor. I'd move right now.

Gage got out of the way.

Super Nick: Nick! You better move too!

Nick turned around and smiled.

Dark Nick: I will. At the last second.

Then, the real Vegeta saw his moment to attack. He blasted off towards Nick

Majin Vegeta: You fool! You let your guard down.

Vegeta got punched by Nick's copy. Vegeta pimp-slapped him, then Vegeta's nerves started popping out of his skin.

Majin Vegeta: Ahh! I've had enough!

Dark Nick: Hey Vegeta! Look up!

Majin Vegeta: Why? Whats...

Nick zoomed out of the way, while Vegeta barely had time to react.

Dark Nick: YES! I'm giving him the cure now!

Nick placed his thumb on Vegeta's head. He erased Babidi's mark and the evil was lifted from him.

Super Gage: Great! He's himself again. Okay nick! I need you to do me a favor.

Dark Nick: Yeah?

Super Gage: First go cure the others please.

Dark Nick: Alright. Will do goldy locks!

Super Gage: Ha Ha. Hilarious. Very funny.

Nick dashed to all of the ones in a pile. Using his speed, he healed them in seconds.

Super Gage: Good. Now the second thing I need you to do, go back to Equestria and bring everyone else with you. And stay there. Can you do that for me?

Dark Nick: Stay there? You can't!

Super Gage: Yes. I need to do this alone. Equestria needs a guardian right now and the real nick is too busy hiding. I know I can count on you.

Dark Nick: If you knew why I was hiding. What... I'm sorry for asking this, but what do I do with Rarity?

Those words cut Gage like a knife. He instantly started to cry.

Super Gage: (emotionally) Nick...It's too painful to say goodbye. Leave her here. I'll do the honors myself.

Nick used simple chaos control to dissapear back to Equestria. He along with the Legendary Force.

Super Gage: For the record buddy, you're my favorite clone of Nicks. Sayonara for now!

* * *

Back at Equestria...

* * *

Rouge, Static, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Amy, all of the Legendary Force woke up on the edge of Ponyville.

Ray: Uugh?! What happened? Wheres Gage!

Gohan: Oh NO! Babidi must've gotten to him! I can't remember a thing after we used the dragonballs.

Vegeta: You fools!

All of the force looked over to him. Vegeta was standing on a rock, looking into the distance. He started to explain everything.

Vegeta: Darn you all! The world is in serious danger right now.

Everyone started to pay Vegeta their full attention.

Vegeta: You guys can't remember everything because Babidi possessed all of us. The only reason I remember is because I've been under Babidis spell before. I've resisted it once, but nevermind that. Gohan, I have some bad news for both of us.

Gohan stepped forward.

Gohan: What is it Vegeta?

Vegeta: Our planet, our home...was destroyed! It was also Kakoratts hands that destroyed the planet along with every inhabitant with it. Including my beloved Bulma, trunks and Bulla. There all gone Gohan, gone! And it's all your fathers fault! HE destroyed it.

Gohan began to shed tears.

Vegeta: And now, not even the dragonballs can bring them back. It's over Gohan! We have no home to go back to, no family either

Gohan:...Goten...Mom!...

Vegeta approached him angrily.

Vegeta: Listen to me! Now's not the time for grief. We have to help the fight! Were going back Gohan, as Gogeta!

Gohan: What?! Gogeta? No thats...

Vegeta: Yes it is possible! I shall show you how. It's the only way to stop your father as a super saiyan 3. On the battlefield, just recently I might add, your father and I used the fusion technique for the first time! Gage's power is incredible, but I really don't think he's super saiyan 3 material. The power is inconceivable! It would overlap Nick's power, Goku's power, and maybe even Gages!

Gohan hardened up and stopped crying.

Vegeta: Come Gohan! Lets try the fusion technique! The rest of you weaklings, just stay out of our way!

Gohan and Vegeta took off deep into Equestria.

Knuckles: Hey! What's that guys problem!

Sonic: Let him be Knucklehead. A fusion is a very powerful technique.

Rainbow Dash: Hey guys! Look!

She pointed to a green hill with something on top of it. Rainbow Dash got to it first and discovered it was a grave. It was an open one, like it was going to be used soon. A sign was next to it. It read, "R.I.P generosity!" Under that, it said. "Never let me go." A note was discovered there also.

Rainbow Dash: (depressed) NOOOOO! Rarity is dead!? No! nononono!

Ray went over there to comfort her.

Ray: Hey Dashie. This, shouldn't have happened. Babidi did this, and I can assure you that Gage is giving a good ass beating to Goku right now. No way would he let him get away with this. Knowing him, he will probably go too far.

Ray hugged Rainbow Dash tightly. Rainbow Dash'es eyes turned watery.

Rainbow Dash: Guys! We have...to go tell the others!

For once in her life, she didn't fly. She walked off.

Rainbow Dash: Ray?

Ray looked into her direction.

Rainbow Dash: Come with me. I need a shoulder to cry on!

Then the 2 walked off.

Knuckles: Darnit! How will Applejack react?

Static: Yeah, and Pinkie Pie!

Shadow: Not to mention Fluttershy and Twilight.

Rouge: Ohh poor Gage! He must be so heart broken and lost right now.

Knuckles put his huge hands on Rouges shoulder.

Knuckles: Dont worry Rouge, the world will be safe, as long as Gage watches over us, we have nothing to worry about!

* * *

Back with Gage...

* * *

Super Gage: Okay Goku? Shall we warm up? Lucky for you, I'm a good guy and I'm not going to kill you, although I should. Nick won't allow it, aint that right Nick?

Nick didn't respond. He left and Gage had forgot.

Super Gage: Oh yeah. He left. Good. I will however beat the shit out of you!

Majin Goku: Hm, you can certainly try! I'd doubt you would be able to do anything against a true saiyan!

Goku laughed and went to a super saiyan 2 effortlessly. Goku tackled Gage and tried to strike him, but Gage kicked Goku up in the air and burned him. The super saiyan 2 came back and Gage countered and pinned him against the wall. Goku ducked before Gage punched him in the face, then he kneed him up to the air and attacked with a kamehameha wave. The super saiyan alicorn grabbed his chaos emeralds and used them. When he vanished, Goku had thousands of punches landed on him. Goku used the after image to trick Gage into attacking the wrong one. Gage launched a ball of energy that nearly destroyed Rarity's body. Goku continued to attack vigorously. Goku was rapidly and devastatingly threw wild punches at Gage. Even as a super saiyan 2, Goku's power was weak compared to Gages. Gage was actually not concentrating on Goku!

Majin Goku: (furious) How dare you toy with me! I could crush you with 2 hands behind my back.

Super Gage: (uncaring) Oh come on now Goku! Don't pull a Frieza on me! Thats such a desperate attempt to prove your a badass, which your not!

Majin Goku: Thats it! I'm gonna destroy you with a super kamehameha! How's that sound?

Super Gage: Huh? Ooooohh! Sounds interesting! Well, lets see it then!

Goku's hands lit up in a light blue light. A ball formed in his hands, but it was huge. Gage started to snicker.

Super Gage: Pffft Hahaha! Hey...hey Nick? Remember earlier today when I was telling you that you would get your ass vaporized if your unguarded?"

Again, he had forgotten Nick left. Majin Goku continued to charge up his beam.

Majin Goku: Ha ha ha! Looks like super saiyan knocks your intelligence down a few pegs huh Gage? Take this FULL POWER SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!

Super Gage: (thinking) _Time to test the strength of this body! This new super form is incredible!_

Nick: (telepathically) _Ah shit Gage! Do it! It'll be awesome if you can actually do it!_

Super Gage: _Hey Nick! Are you the real one?_

Nick: _Yes! Me and Twilight are tuning in through the fight. Were seeing what you are._

Super Gage: _Awesome Nick! Get ready for a show then!_

Goku launched the ultimate wave of death upon Gage. He showed no reaction to it, and spread his hands out, so the blast could hit him directly.

Majin Goku: Ha! What a fool!

The blast struck Gage hard and the whole room was damaged. The glass had huge cracks on it. One of them had a huge hole, and it shattered. The window was shut with a big metal door where the glass should have been.

AI: (robotic) Glass damage. ALERT ALERT! Emergency air supply released. WARNING WARNING! Air leakage detected. Oxygen level depleting! WARNING WARNING!

Super Gage: Oh man! Time is of the essence isn't it? No doubt I'm gonna have to finish this fast, before I get killed.

Majin Goku: Gage? How long can you hold your breath?

Super Gage: Pretty long actually. That hyperbolic time chamber, really did wonders on my whole entire body! The air was really really thin in their. Regardless, lets skip the warmup!

Goku reacted greatly to Gages words, then he smiled.

Super Gage: I know your holding back! I know all about your super saiyan 3 bullshit. C'mon! DO IT!

Majin Goku: Gage? You stand no chance against a super saiyan 3, let alone a level above that. But, if you really want to die that quickly, then I won't disappoint! HAAAAA!

Super Gage: You disgust me! You sound worse than Vegeta! No, you sound even worse that BABIDI you traitor. Why don't you just hand over the Chaos Shard and we'll be on our way! Me...and Rarity that is.

Goku: GET READY FOR THE REAL DEAL!

He didn't yell, or wail, he flat up screamed into the air, a horrifying scream. It sounded like he was in a great deal of pain! The whole place began to shake just like Gage made it shake. The ground started to crack, not to mention the glass.

Super Gage: NO! NO! NO! I wont let you do this!

Gage dashed to the pocket of energy Goku was producing, but quickly the overwhelming energy got the best of Gage, so he had to back off. The power shut off too.

Super Gage: Not good!

Quickly, without hesitation, Gage casted a spell on himself to make him look invisible.

Super Gage: Just a little extra cover! Big bang ATTACK!

The attack was launched, but Goku's energy quickly engulfed it.

Super Gage: Oh shit Legends say that a super saiyan 3 has bottomless power that not even Majin Buu, Goku's strongest enemy could defeat him. I've seen it before, and I believe it too! I have to end this now!

Gage attempted to power up, but it was too late. Goku's crazy powering up stopped. Lightning bounced around him. His long golden hair was down to his ass. Just him standing still lit the room dimly. Gage sneaks up behind him, but Goku captured him.

Super Gage: Hey! Let me go! How did you even catch me?

Majin Gage: Well, you see, I can sense energy signatures unlike you can. You have to rely on that pesky scouter.

Super Gage: The SCOUTER! Of course!

Gage scanned his power level. It was 850,000.

Super Gage: Hey thats close to mine! He's not as tough as I thought.

The oxygen level was starting to get to Gage. Goku noticed Gage panting so he blasted a hole in the wall. Everything sucked out of the giant room. Rarity slid towards the abyss, but Gage caught her.

AI: WARNING! WARNING! Air supply depleting rapidly. Estimated time of depletion, 5 minutes.

Goku however didn't do anything at all or show any reaction.

Gage took a giant breath in, but Goku only laughed his ass off.

Majin Goku: Muhahaha! Are you kidding me? I don't need air to live Gage. I can live without air for DAYS! I've trained in conditions so hard that the air was thicker on the moon.

Gage started to gasp for a breath like crazy, but then Gage's horn glowed a dark gold. Around them, air started to form. He summoned large wind gusts that filled the room with fresh air.

Super Gage: Whew! Thank Celestia that was close.

Just then, a portal opened with Vinyl Scratch walking through it.

Super Gage: Vinyl Scratch? What the...

Vinyl Scratch: Well, I would think that you guys needed help. Were all here!"

The whole legendary force stepped through it. The last one to step through it was a shirtless man with golden saiyan hair and a orange vest on.

Gogeta: Hello Kakoratt! Guess who? It's super Gogeta!

Vinyl Scratch: WOW! You've gotten a lot stronger than the last time I've seen you!

Super Gage: Yes, but Vinyl Scratch! What are you doing here? Don't you know that Goku is dangerous and crazy?

Vinyl Scratch: Yeah, but I have something that your gonna want to hear.

She took a deep breath and levitated all 7 chaos emeralds up.

Vinyl Scratch: Its got something to do with Rarity!

* * *

Part 1 is finished! Sorry it took so long to update this shit, but you know how it is sometimes. With Goku outnumbered and his power level equal to Gages, is he also outmatched too? What about Twilight's message to Gage about his beloved Rarity? But the biggest question is, can Gage manage to beat Goku and restore peace to the universe? Find out, next chapter!

Before I go girls and boys, I need you all to do me a favor. There's an author named, "DBZfanLou" She desperately wants people to read and review her story. Come on guys, help her out, like you helped me out. Please read it and review her story, as well as mine. She has her's finished and it only has 2 reviews, not including mine and DBZfanLou's review. Thanks to everybody for 3,500+ views and 28 reviews! WOW!

OH and of course, lets not forget about our friend SparkyFonzerri. He wrote almost all of the lines for Nick in this. Pretty cool huh?


	39. The Golden Alicorn (Part 2)

Chapter 39 - The Golden Alicorn (part 2)

June 31st, 2013 - 9:00 P.M.

Gage

Capsule Corp Secret Moon Base, The Moon

* * *

Super Gage: Vinyl! This is really dangerous!

Vinyl Scratch simply smiled at Gage.

Vinyl Scratch: Oh I'll think you'll make an exception! Rarity, according to Sonic, can be revived!

Gage started to cry and he clenched his fists.

Super Gage: No Vinyl, the Dragonballs are gone forget about it! It's hopeless, she's gone, as well as my son!

Then, Sonic zoomed over.

Sonic: Gage, listen to me. I died before, and I was raised by the miracle of the chaos emeralds! It will work!

Super Gage: (happy) Really?

Sonic: By the way, nice hair dude! Golden spikes work for you!

Vinyl Scratch: Yeah, Gage, whats up with the blonde hair and the spikes?

Super Gage: I'll tell you in a minute. Now, step back! Things are going to get insane in here. I want all of you to stay put. Gogeta will help me! That's all.

Vinyl Scratch: But Gage...

Super Gage: (furious) NO TWILIGHT! I CANT LET YOU GET KILLED! I cant let my friend's down Twilight!

Darien: Gage, my brother. Please, take heed! This guy might even be stronger than Sifteren right now!

Fluttershy and Pinkie began to gasp wildly.

Fluttershy: Why...why is it so hard to breath in here?

Super Gage: It's because this place is leaking oxygen. Vinyl Scratch? Cast a spell around all of you guys!

She did what she was told, and left Gage, Nick and Gogeta out of it.

Shadow: What about you?

Super Gage: Don't worry about me. I'm ending this right now Goku, so if its alright with you, lets just skip the warmup!

Majin Goku: Fine by me! A super saiyan 2 was already my warmup

Gogeta. Listen to me, go all out! No holding back, or you will get killed. Do you understand?

Gage screams a high pitch warcry for a moment, then his aura went golden once again.

Super Gage: ALL OUT!

Gogeta powered up to the maximum as well.

Gogeta: I gt a bad feeling about this. Ready?

Super Gage: Set! GO!

Both of the warriors attacked as Goku powered up all the way too. Gage dove in and rapidly punched him. Gogeta did the same, but he backed up for a moment.

Super Gage: (furious) For RARITY! HIYAH! DIE DIE!

Gogeta: Masenko HA!

Goku quickly shoved Gage back, and he barely dodges the attack.

Majin Goku: Wow! What a fast energy wave! Too bad I'm faster!

Goku starts to rapidly attack Gogeta. Gogeta's speed could only save him for a moment or two, eventually he needed help.

Gogeta: Take this! Big Bang Masenko HAAA!

The yellow energy beam went straight for Goku. It struck him and did some damage to him. Quickly, he attacked Gogeta and beat him up pretty good.

Super Gage: Why you...

Gage was now attacking Goku. He extended his palms to Goku and began to freeze his ass. Goku was eventually a block of ice.

He turned his attention back to Goku, the super saiyan.

Super Gage: Whats wrong? Well, lets go! Oh wait...HAHAHA!

All of the sudden, he jumped to Goku fast, and kicked him in the gut. He did a wicked frontflip and kicked him on the sde of the face. Goku landed on his feet and stumbled backwards in pain. Gage again, kicked Goku in the side of his face. He landed hard on the door. Gage grabbed Goku's long hair.

Super Gage: Gotcha! You hippy ass warmonger. HAHAHA! That makes no damn sense at all!

He spun Goku around and around in circles. He tossed him to the other side of the room and flung right past the Legendary Force.

Pinkie Pie: Don't stop you guys!

Gage was back on Goku's trail, but Goku's power level exploded up! He lanched a quick Kamehameha at him, and Gage deflected it with his wrist. It went flying straight for Darien.

Darien: AHHH!

Gogeta quickly dove in front of it, and rebounded it to a safe distance away from them. Goku charged at Gage, flying as fast as he could. Gage braced himself and each others hands collided with each others shoulders. Goku pushed Gage back. His feet were planted into the ground, but the metal wasn't strong enough. Goku pushed him close to the glass. He swatted to Gage, but he side stepped to the left, again, he tried to hit him again, but he sidestepped to the right. Goku tried his hardest to hit him, but couldn't do much. Goku was furious as he struck his fist into the palm of Gages hand. Gage brought his face closer to his.

Super Gage: Give it up loser! Your no match for a true super saiyan!

Gage threw Goku away from the cracked glass wall. He noticed he was out of breath now.

Super Gage: (struggling) Oh man, the air! It's getting thin!

The whole legendary force started to cheer and scream for Gage.

Vinyl Scratch; Wow! HE DID THAT?!

She ran to the edge of the force field and pressed her hoofs against the force field.

Vinyl Scratch: Wow! My best friend, a super alicorn, the strongest thing that ever existed.

Super Gage: That's it Goku! I am ENDING THIS!

He unveiled his chaos emeralds and slammed them together. They sparked with deadly energy.

Super Gage: Chaos Ray. FIIIIIIIREEEEE!

A huge wave of death approached Goku. He attempted to hold it back, but it was no use. He was already weakened by Gage.

Goku: NOOOOOOOOOO!

The whole place shook like hell. The place was impossible to see in. It was far too bright. Then, dead silence.

Super Gage: Is, is it over?

Gage dash to the rim of the crater they made.

Super Gage: Rarity! I...I did it! It's over...

He relaxed and his hair receded back to normal. Goku barely stands up, only being a normal black haired saiyan. He layed on the ground, completely motionless.

Majin Goku: But how...how were you able to survive a super saiyan 3?! I put all I had into all those attacks.

Gage: You haven't figured that out yet Mr. combat expert? Me? Being super saiyan? I will admit you were still stronger than me, but only barely. But now, its over. Your finished!

Majin Goku: If I fail my master, I'll drag all of you to hell with me! Tell me Gage, do you ever remember the spirit bomb?

Gage's heart stopped.

Gage: (fearful) No! NO NO! Your, your going to try and blow up the moon aren't you.

Gage backed out of the crater. A huge blue ball forms over Goku's head. It glowed like a sun.

Gogeta: (horrified) There's only one way to stop it Gage! It can't be blocked, deflected, absorbed. It can only be matched.

Gage: Yes! I agree! Looks like I'll have to match it.

Majin Goku: (insanely) Muhaha! HAHAHA! Are you all ready to DIE! It's not possible to escape here with your lives!

It slowly built up. He raised his hands and the energy simply gathered above him. The spirit bomb was the size of a skyscraper almost! It filled half of the giant room. Gogeta went back into a super saiyan, Sonic, and Shadow went super too. Darien charged up fully too.

Goku was laughing like crazy.

Majin Goku: GAGE! This shouldn't be happening! This moon is history once my spirit bomb destroys the place. YOU HEAR ME? YOUR FINISHED!

Gage: Oh no! I...can't transform, I don't have the energy!

The whole gang was terrified. Goku's spirit bomb was blinding, and it was huge!

Gage: I'm the only one who can match it, but I can't right now! AGGGHHH

Goku looked down to his wrist to notice blood. As a matter of fact, he was bleeding all over his body.

Majin Goku: (thinking) _Who does this fool think he's dealing with. No one is THIS naturally gifted in fighting, not even the legendary super saiyan. Your still beneath me! I'll show them all, I'll reduce this place to ASHES!_

Majin Goku: (yelling)** RAAAAHHHHH!**

Gage: Oh no!

Majin Goku: GAGE! Dodge this next attack if you can, but know that if you do, you as well as the rest of those fools will be GONE!

He started to power up immensely switching to a super saiyan, to 2, to once again 3.

Majin Goku: The choice is your's but either way, you'll perish!

Gage: (thinking) _Celestia help me, its now or never! I just have to put every, single, drop of power I have in me, AND SOME!_

Gage: Kaioken TIMES 50, OH GOD!

The strain on Gage's body was unbelievable. The power was visibly overwhelming to Gage, but he had no choice. He glowed red and he grew visually stronger. He looked as if he was fixing to catch on fire, or explode.

Gage: Lets see how you like your own attack. BIG BANG ATTACK, TIMES FIFTY! AHHHHHHHH!

Goku threw the spirit bomb as Gage released his attack. Gage screamed in excruciating pain, like he couldn't bear it any longer. But his times fifty attack did some to resist, but not nearly good enough. The spirit bomb was close to Gage now, about fifty feet from him.

Gage: (fatally strained) This can't be it! NO!

Super Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!

Gage looked behind him to see his team had their best attacks ready for firing. Shadow led them all.

Gogeta: SUPER FINAL FLASH KAMEHAMEHA!

Darien: FINAL SHINE!

The blue ball slammed into the ultimate team energy wave. It was awesome, filled with every color of the rainbow. It was an awesome Super Final Flash Shine Chaos Superblast Spear Kamehameha! The blast absorbed the bomb and it started to shrink.

Majin Goku: NO! IMPOSSIBLE!

Super Gage: Just...a little...FURTHER!

The ball shrunk completely and went straight for Goku. The blast absorbed him and he was gone in the light.

Gage: Oh no! I'ts gonna blow a hole in the side!

And it did. The energy blast flung WAY out into space. The rest of the fighters were sucked out too. Gage, started to turn purple. He looked to the explosion lightyears away and the explosion was beautiful out there. Gage looked over to Goku to see he was unconscious. Then, he looked over to Rarity.

Gage: (thinking) No! I told you I'd never let go and I meant it!

With the scrap of energy he had left, he dashed to Rarity and hugged her body, tightly holding on to it.

Gage: (thinking) Its not over till its over, I'm not giving up yet. Were gonna bring you back, somehow...

He smiled and closed his eyes, and passed out.

* * *

July 1st - 4:00 P.M.

Gage

Earth

* * *

Gage: Ugh! What? HEY! I CANT SEE! Oh god! I'm dyin, I'm dying! AAAHHH!

Ray: Hey look everyone! HES AWAKE!

A huge crowd of about 100,000 humans flooded around the mirror pool in washington D.C. They yelled so loudly that the water vibrated. To Gage's left was his whole team. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Vinyl Scratch, Static, and Nicks clone were all there. To the right were the mane 6, excluding Rarity. Luna, Darien and Celestia were all there too.

Ray: YES! Ladies and gentleman, your hero is awake! Allow me to tell the greatest story that was ever told.

The audience got quiet.

Ray: This man, well, better known as this pony saved nearly all of us and this planet from human genocide! Discord has been vanquished for all of eternity. But, Gage didn't stop there. He went to a whole new UNIVERSE! That's right, universe to resurrect all of us, including myself, back to life. He succeeded! HE DID IT!

Gage stood up and smiled. He waved at them all. Gage grabbed the mic from Ray.

Gage: Thank you everybody! I'm the legend itself, just call me Gage, and I will not rest until Chaos himself is eradicated from existence.

The crowd went wild again. Vinyl Scratch approached him.

Vinyl Scratch: Gage. Rarity would be proud.

Gage gasped.

Gage: RARITY!

Gage grabbed Twilight and sonic rainboomed out of the place.

Gage: Hey, you still have those chaos emeralds right? Sonic gave them to you?

Vinyl Scratch: YES! GAGE SLOW DOWN!

Gage ignored her.

Gage: Good! Now where is she?

Vinyl Scratch: She's at Ponyville. Nick set up a funeral for her.

Gage: (happy) What a waste, because she's not dying! Wohooo!

Then, Gage opened a portal in front of him and zoomed in.

* * *

The edge of Ponyville...

* * *

The world of Equestria, finally at peace once more. The place was silent, only the faint sound of small woodland creatures could be heard in the distance. Gage and Vinyl were searching for one particular hill.

Gage: Vinyl Scratch? I really hope this works! I'll be so happy, it has to work!

Vinyl Scratch: Theres a chance it will, only if the chaos emeralds smile upon a legendary hero.

She put her right hoof against Gage

Vinyl Scratch: And I know thats you champ!

Gage shyly looked down to the ground. Once they climbed the hill, they found Rarity laying in a casket. The casket was half open and it was flooded with all sorts of flowers. Vinyl and Gage commenced sitting all of the emeralds on the ground in a circle.

Vinyl Scratch: By the way, how are you standing? You must have knocked a screw loose! Your bruised, cut, all of your limbs are broken, your armor is broken, your cape frayed! Not to mention you strained every muscle in your body!

Gage: Rarity is the only reason.

Vinyl Scratch: Huh?

Gage: I have to see her again, then I can rest easy. The pain can wait. I'd rather pass out in the same bed as her, then pass out now on the cold hard ground. You understand?

Vinyl Scratch: Ha ha! Makes sense I guess. Now according to Sonic, talk to the emeralds!

The emeralds glowed a faint color. Gage stepped closer to Rarity.

Gage: Oh Chaos emeralds! Please! Hear me! Listen to what I have to say!

He began to cry.

Gage: (joyfully) I wish to talk to Rarity once again! I want to live with her! PLEASE! help me.

They lit up and slowly began to spin. They rose into the air as well.

Gage: Rarity! You have given me the most important thing a stallion needs! Love! Screw being strong, screw being the hero of the multiverse. I would give it all up just to see your beautiful face, just one more time. I don't care what happens to me Rarity! Only you. Rarity! Come back... to us...

Rarity started to lift out of her coffin.

Gage: ...to me!

Rarity was levitating into the air. A small gentle wind filled the summer day. Gage went over to her and slowly approached her lips. He closed his eyes and went for it, nice and long, just like usual. Flower petals started to fill the whole hilltop. They were flying all over the place. When Gage opened his eyes, so did Rarity.

Gage: (happy) Rarity? YOUR ALIVE!

Rarity: Hey Gage?

Gage went lower to the ground and sat her down very gently.

Gage: I'm here Rarity! I'm here!

Rarity: I love you so freaking much!

Vinyl Scratch smiled at the 2, so happy to see them happy.

Gage: Rarity! Remember, never let me go?

Rarity: Yes? I do.

Gage: Well, I never did.

* * *

At last! The fighting comes to a close, and the 7th shard is recovered! Now, Gage rests silently with the love of his life recovering from a rough battle. Now that the Majin Goku was dealt with, what awaits Gage now? Is it peace, simply more fighting, or both? Find out.


	40. (SAGA 3) Happy Days

Gage was sleeping very soundly for almost a day straight. Saving the universe from a super saiyan 3 is exhausting work after all. Rarity woke him up next to her.

Rarity: Wake up my love! It's a new day. Plus you've been sleeping for almost 24 hours!

Gage let out a huge yawn.

Gage: How are you 2 this morning? You went to the doctor yesterday right?

Rarity: Yep. The doctor says it will be a boy, and it will be a unicorn too. He says our son will be due sometime in december.

Gage: Baby, I can't wait to be a father.

Rarity: Yeah, but you know something, we need to get married first.

Rarity started to smile, but Gage didn't.

Gage: (nervously) Uhhh, yeah... dont we? Heh heh... Ah well! Well, Rarity? I think I'm gonna go see what Ray's doing. What else is going on in Ponyville?

Rarity: Nothing much. Trixie is dropping by in town today. Maybe you could talk to her! Oh, right and Fluttershy's wedding is today too!

Gage: Yeah! Maybe, well Rarity. I'm going out for a quick flight! I'll make sure to tell you if I'm leaving the planet.

Rarity: Okay!

Gage literally sonic rainboomed the instant he stepped out of the door. He flew from the other end of town in a few short seconds. He decided to take it a bit slower now and just to wave at the fellow ponies below.

Gage: Hey! It's Trixie! And Vegeta and Darien too!

Gage quickly landed. With him came spectators for Trixie.

Trixie: Yes! Thats right! Gather around my friends to witness the true power of Trixie!

Darien: Yeah right! You couldn't overpower Twilight! How do you expect to do anything against an alicorn? But not just any alicorn, a princess, and the second strongest one ever. My brother is the first!

The whole audience started to cheer Trixie and Darien on. They started to shout, "magic duel! magic duel!" Gage flew over to Vegeta who was standing there as normal.

Gage: Vegeta? What are you doing here?

Vegeta: (angrily) Well Gage, I don't really have a planet to go back to, now do I?

Vegeta instantly flodded Gage's head with guilt. He couldn't stop Goku. Maybe if he wasn't so blinded by rage, he would have ended him fast.

Gage: I know Vegeta, and I'm sorry. I really need to work on that don't I.

Vegeta: You think?! Kakoratt is still alive as well. He's almost dead, but as usual, he's still alive.

Gage: Well, Darien? Trixie? You 2 have fun killing each other, I'm going to canterlot to talk to the REAL Nick see ya!

Gage: (thinking) Thank god. Shit's at least half-way back to normal.

* * *

The Legend Itself presents...

A My Little Pony/Sonic/Dragon Ball Z/Minecraft/Dr. Who and many more awesome crossovers

**"THE LEGACY OF GAGE"**

**Saga 3: Timetravel Saga**

* * *

Chapter 40 - Happy Days

July 2nd - Noon

Ray and Rainbow Dash

Canterlot

* * *

Gage made his way to Canterlot. He went to the castle and flew through a window straight into his mothers throne room. Nopony was home.

Gage: (happy) Hello? Momma! I'm home! I'd figure I'd say hi.

No response.

Gage: Hmm, no ones here? Except for Nick.

Gage saw Nick run through one of the guest bedrooms. He locked the door but Gage shoved his arm through the solid oak door and unlocked it, then he kicked it down.

Gage: Hey there you are you time traveling bastard!

He struck Nick on the arm. He simply smiled and rubbed his arm.

Gage: THATS for not fighting with me and having your dumbass clone help Darien. According to her, he didn't know his left from his right!

Nick: He was as smart as me! Plus he was out of it!

Gage: It was probably whenever my sister bowled him into a rock! HAHAHA!

Nick: I can see out of his memories dude. So whats up?

Gage: Ah nothing much. Just wanting to see if you would care to come fly with me. I don't know man, I'm done with my hero work for now. I could use an epic break!

Nick: Can't. I'm in hiding remember?

Gage laughed at him.

Gage: Hiding smiding! No one's gonna mess with you. Lets go kid!

Nick: Dude, I've been making too much noise. Hell, even the Doctor felt sorry for me, so he let me borrow the TARDIS so I could go to any planet I want.

Gage lost him mind. The idea of traveling to a different planet was crazy.

Gage: Agh! Dude, lets take it somewhere! Lets chill in the past!

Nick carefully thought it over.

Nick: (cautious) I don't know. The TARDIS tends to mess up all the time. One time it sent me to Mars when I wanted to go to the moon.

Gage: Come on you square! Lets go! You've been in this castle with my mom and my cousins husbands sister forever, AKA, your girlfriend.

Nick: Fine! Where do you want to go?

Gage: Uuuh, I don't know man, lets go to Ponyville when my father was still alive. I never got to see him.

Nick: When was that?

Gage: At least 8 years ago. But he was born a long time ago. Anytime at least 20 years in the past will do, now where is this TARDIS thing

Nick: It's downstairs. I hid it in the castle dungeon.

Gage: WOAH! My mother has a dungeon?

Nick walked out of his room and down the hallway. He waved for Gage to follow him as Nick slowly moved. Quickly Gage caught up.

Nick: Well, yes but Princess Celestia never ever uses it.

Gage: She's probably too soft-hearted to use it huh?

Nick: Yeah, that and the crime rate on this planet is literally the lowest in the multiverse.

Gage: Wow really? That's good to know.

The 2 pushed open a door and found a large spiral staircase going down. Instead of taking the stairs, they jumped down the middle of them like badasses. Nick landed hard on the floor, but nothing happened at all. Gage felt it bigtime, but it didn't hurt him.

Gage: Nick! How the hell did you jump 50 feet down and not feel that?

Nick: Hedgehogs man. We don't take falling damage, well unless it's from space. Ask Sonic about it.

Gage: (confused) Ohhhkaaayy? Anyways, where is that police box at?

Nick: It's right behind us.

Both turned around to see the TARDIS in the shadows. Nick stepped into it, but Gage jumped. He was stopped by something.

Gage: Huh? I swear I saw something...

The dungeon was far too quiet for comfort. Something told Gage that this dungeon wasn't exactly vacant. Gage let it go however and entered the TARDIS. Then, one all was clear, a three tailed fox comes out of nowhere.

Zurkuro: Who dares enter my home!?

* * *

Inside the TARDIS...

* * *

Gage: What the...Dude, why is this thing so massive inside?

Nick: It's a time lord thing! Okay, give me a second to get this thing started.

The timelord did his business and activated all sorts of switches.

Nick: Ten years it is! Were here!

Gage: (exited) Father! I get to see you again!

* * *

May 28th, 2013 - past timeline

Ponyville

* * *

The 2 stepped out of the TARDIS to find that they were around where Mayor Mare lives.

Nick: Were in Ponyville Square.

The tenacious and hyper pony Gage couldn't contain himself. He was going to see his father for the first time in his life.

Gage: Okay, now where would Orion be? He could be anywhere!

An old newspaper blew up to Nick, he picks it up.

Nick: Oh no. Not good.

Gage: What! What!

Nick: Look at the date!

Gage: Wait a minute? This is only a few, no this is THE day I got here? Dude, that TARDIS thing is busted.

Nick: What I...

Smoke starts to billow from inside the TARDIS, as Nick started to panic.

Nick: Oh no! Give me some water!

Gage busts into the TARDIS and starts hosing everything down with his water spell. The smoke disappeared, but the TARDIS locks. Gage barely managed to escape it.

Nick: Damn, its under reconstruction! We can't go in until its complete.

Gage: You mean were stuck here? (disappointed) NO! I can't see Rarity. Wait! I can go see her right now! I know where she is.

Nick: Wait stop! Damn, he could ruin his future. Oh well, whats the worst that could happen! Still, I got a BAD feeling about this.

Then, Nick took off in the opposite way.

* * *

With Nick...

* * *

Nick: Damn! What am I...Maybe I could...Nah, I cant do it!

He was running relatively slow through Ponyville. Then, he stopped at a fountain. Nick sat down, and seemed a little at war with himself.

Nick: I don't want Gage to go through that devastating heartbreak like he did before. Poor bastard went insane from what I heard.

Then, all of a sudden, Twilight walks towards Nick. Nick was stunned at the pretty face, but at the same time alert that he ran into his future girlfriend.

Nick: Uh oh! I better juice!

Nick starts to run, but he falls into the fountain. Twilight quickly ran over to him and levitated him back up.

Twilight: Are you okay little guy? Poor little hedgehog!

She smiled and started to pet Nick.

Nick: I'd had better days Twi...I mean, uh yeah I'm fine.

Twilight: (alarmed) Wait, did you just talk? You did? AND you said my name!

Nick: Uh I didn't talk and I didn't...Wait! Now I'm just being stupid because I'm talking now. (embarrassed) He hehehe...

Twilight merely giggled.

Twilight: Your funny!

Nick: That's what everypony says. Now, I need to find Rarity so I can give Gage a... DAMNIT! I'm talking out loud again.

Twilight laughs again.

Twilight: Gage? Is that a name?

Nick: Yeah, I can't say too much. Can you remind me where Rarity's place is? I keep forgetting.

Twilight: (bubbly) Sure thing! It's down the street. It's 2 lefts from now. You can't miss it! It's the circular house.

Nick: Great! Can you take me there? I forget easy.

Twilight laughed and tossed Nick on her back like she did with Spike.

Twilight: So, whats your name? I'm Twilight Sparkle, but somehow you already knew that!

Nick: Nick. My name is Nick.

Twilight walks down the street and found their way to Rarity's house.

Nick: GAGE! WHERE ARE YOU!

Twilight and Nick both enter the house. Rarity was doing some cleaning and organizing. She instantly adored the little hedgehog.

Rarity: My oh my Twilight. Where did you get such an adorable little creature?

Nick thought nothing of what Rarity said.

Nick: (blandly) Where's Gage?

Rarity: Whoever is this Gage character? I've never heard of such a name.

Nick: What? He isn't here? Damn! That idiot could ruin his future! Wait!

Nick: (thinking)_ I can call him from my mind. Gage? Where are you?_

Gage: (thinking) _Well, I was going to that park where me and her met, but then I ran across Fluttershy. __Why? Should I be there?_

Nick: _You said you'd be here... Don't you remember?_

Gage: _Of course! Don't worry, Ill be there...NOW!_

Gage instantly transmitted into the room. He scared the hell out of Rarity, Twilight and even Nick.

Nick: Gage! Time travel isn't a game! I can't just go to a time where Twilight dosen't know me and give her a kiss because she wouldn't know me. For all I know, doing that might ruin my future! That goes for you too Gage! Today is the most important day of your life! If you change one thing, then the future would be completely different.

Everyone looked at Nick as if he were a dumbass.

Nick: And Twi and Rarity heard everything I said didn't they.

Gage: Yeah dude! eeehehehe. Your not going to be happy with what I did!

Nicks eyes grew very wide.

Nick: (angry) What did you do?

Gage: (nervously) Nothing much, I just sort of brought Fluttershy over here! Thats all. Oh, and she heard everything you said too!

Nick: Gage! Right now you...The other you is in Canterlot! Right now, I don't exist! Don't ask me how either. Gage, what happened when you first came to Ponyville.

Gage: Well, I went to the park where that old tree was, and I ran across the mane 6. We had a picnic and thats when I saved Fluttershy's life and met Rarity for the first time.

Nick: Damn! Twilight! When does the picnic start?

Twilight: Now. Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are probably already there!

Nick: Gage! You may have ruined your future! Girls go! You'll see Gage, but it won't be Gage...Well, this Gage is from the future and I need you to act like you've never seen him. In 3 days, I'll come from nowhere, but its the me from the past. Again, act like you never see me.

All of the mares walked outside.

Nick: Okay, Gage lets walk them there so we can see if were too late.

Gage: Nick! Whats the worst that can happen?

Nick: You don't know the half of it.

Meanwhile, the 3 girls were talking about the 2 boys.

Fluttershy: Is it me or is that Gage fellow...well...um...

Rarity: Well what darling? Speak up.

Fluttershy: (shyly) ...cute...

Rarity: Oh darling! Someone has a crush! That's wonderful.

Twilight: I like Nick, but nothing seriously. What about you Rarity?

Rarity: Oh, I don't know. This new "Gage" fellow is rather attractive, but nothing more.

After about 5 minutes of talking, they arrived at the picnic. Nick directed them to go to it and not breathe a word to other 3. Quickly all 3 of the mares walked in on the scene at the same time. The real Nick and Gage quickly hid behind some bushes.

Gage: Well, when I got here, everyone was here besides Rarity. Now 3 of them are late. Is that bad?

Nick's heart skipped a beat for a moment.

Nick: Damn it's starting! YEAH ITS BAD!

Gage observed the scene that he witnessed about a month ago. It was indeed different from last time.

Gage: Wait! What's that sound?

The tree started to fall. Everyone around started to panic. Fluttershy once again was frozen and couldn't move, and once again, Gage stepped in front of it. The past Gage saved her life, but instead of him passing out, the future Gage lifted the tree secretly with his magic. Fluttershy made sure to thank past Gage with a wet kiss.

Gage: (thinking) There you go my friend, I know how bad that sucked, believe me!

Nick: Future reconstruction has started. Gage, I warned you... Damn! I need to tell Doctor to work on the TARDIS. Gage, you did what I told you not to do!

Gage: Hey! Your the one who kept thinking out loud! Now look what happened!

Nick got defensive as hell out of nowhere.

Nick: Oh so this is my fault?! I warned you we shouldn't go into the TARDIS but did you listen to me?

Gage: Its that damn doctor's fault! I swear to God if something bad goes wrong Nick...

Nick: Your memories are changing! By tomorrow, you won't remember most of what you know now!

Gage started to grow angry. With his anger comes his red eyes.

Gage: (angered) NOOO! I refuse! I...I won't let it!

Nick: Gage! You have no choice!

Gage charged Nick and pinned him against a tree.

Gage: Listen Nick! I just fixed things for good! I can't let it go to shit now! Not now! We have to do something. ANYTHING! No matter how desperate!

Nick: I don't know what'll happen. I'll still remember everything. There's nothing you can do. Now let go of me please!?

Gage started to smile

Gage: (glad) Ah ah ah Nick! You see, I have the mind of a timelord. Does that count?

Nick: Since Rarity cast that spell... Well, maybe. Good point Gage.

Gage: Well, forget about it. Now what Nick? What can we do?

Nick: Wait and see what happens.

Gage: Look dude, lets just go back to the future. Lets see what the damage is.

Nick: We can't. The TARDIS will take a few hours to repair.

Gage stood there defeated.

Gage: Hmm. I guess we'll have to wait then. Goddamnit! I'll be at the bar to pass the time.

Nick: Wait! Gage, we need to find a place to stay.

Gage turned around. The ponies were long gone by now, as well as past Gage. The scene where a bunch of ponies ran over to Gage to help him was never there. Both Nick and Gage didn't have a good feeling at all now.

Gage: Okay, okay, no need to panic. Lets think this through. No one knows who we are technically, although the intellectual ponies will. Well, who dosen't know us right now? We can stay at their house.

Nick: How about we stay at a motel!

Gage: How convenient! Well, come on!

Nick and Gage blasted to the nearest motel. Both knew the way around it of course. Both of the 2 walked in to a motel on the edge of Ponyville.

Nick: I'll check us in. Go to the bar. Just don't run into your other self. I'll leave a pillow on the window so you'll know what room okay?

Gage: Got it! Should I change my appearance? Maybe that will prevent any more screw-ups.

Nick: Yeah, but expect me to give you crap about how ridiculous you look. Ha ha!

Gage: Great! I'll be back, but you won't know who I am. Bye!

Nick: Okay, see ya! Man, I hope things turn out okay.


	41. Ray and Trixie

Chapter 41 - Ray and Trixie

July 2nd, 2013 - 9:00 A.M.

Ray and Rainbow Dash

Ponyville

* * *

Ray and Rainbow Dash just got done at Twilights house. Ray noticed how everything around Equestria was all magic. Guess what Ray did? As if his R700 wasn't badass enough, he got it enchanted too! Now, they are headed down to sugarcube corner to socialize with others.

Rainbow Dash: Hey Ray!

Ray: Yeah?

Rainbow Dash: Do you think I could catch one of those things that flies out of your gun?

Ray: Hell No! There's no way you could! Not even Sonic, no not even hyper Sonic could catch a bullet!

Rainbow Dash: What why?

Ray: Okay, a bullet moves at like 3500 feet per second. And this is a sniper rifle. A sniper is...uuhhhh, well, its a human thing!

Rainbow Dash: Haha! Okay Ray. Could I shoot it?

Ray: (shyly) Uhhh. Well, sure why not? If you can pick up shit with no fingers, you can probably shoot a gun. I've seen Vinyl Scratch do it with her gun.

Ray handed the weapon to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa! It's kind of heavy!

Not knowing the first rule of guns, she swung it all over the place. She even grazed Ray with his bayonet.

Ray: (alarmed) Heyheyhey! Easy!

Ray put Rainbow Dash in position by squaring her hoofs up

Ray: First thing you need to know, never pull the trigger unless you mean it! Never forget that! Now, look through the scope, aim...

Rainbow Dash did as she was told.

Ray: Now squeeze the trigger.

She fired the bigass rifle. It made a large blast that could be heard all over Ponyville. Rainbow Dash was off guard, as she didn't expect it to be so loud. She landed in Ray's arms on the ground. Both of them laughed uncontrollably.

Ray: Hahahaha! Wow! You should've seen your face!

Both of them looked up and saw sparks, fireworks, and sparkles all over the place.

Rainbow Dash: Hey! Whats that?

Ray: I bet its that snooty brat Trixie! C'mon! Lets go!

Both of them dashed to the noise which was close by. A whole bunch of ponies gathered around. Ray gently pushed them aside and walked right into the center. Trixie, Darien and Vegeta were here.

Trixie: How dare some common pony interrupt Trixie!

Ray: Hey! I'm part of the most elite team of warriors in the universe. As a matter of fact, everyone standing in the ring is, besides you of course.

Trixie simply giggled and laughed maniacally.

Darien: No more delays Trixie! It's time to put this to an end. Are you ready for round 2? I already beat you anyways!

Trixie: (yelling) I am the great and powerful Trixie! No one else compares to me!

Out of nowhere, she revealed an amulet with an alicorn on it. There was also a red diamond in the middle too. The whole crowd started to gasp.

Rainbow Dash: No! Not the alicorn amulet!

Trixie: New and improved my friend. It's now called, the Sifteren amulet! Muhahahah!

Darien, Ray, and Rainbow Dash eyes grew extremely wide.

Darien: (serious) NO! Trixie! Take it off! Its FAR too dangerous for anypony!

Trixie: No way! With this, defeating you should be a cake walk!

Trixie approached her as the pink alicorn backed up.

Darien: Oh..oh okay Trixie. You win! Your the best, now put it down. Then destroy it!

Trixie: Shut up! Your fighting me, now shall we begin?

Darien: I'm not taking it easy on you now! Your insane! You don't even know who Sifteren is! He's my great grandfather, and he is heartless, and evil. He used to be the king of Equestria, and it was never as miserable since then! STOP NOW!

Ray stepped up to the arena.

Ray: Darien, back down. I'll handle this if thats okay with you.

Darien: What are you crazy? Trixie is going to hurt you, BAD! And you don't even know magic that well!

Ray: Just sit back and watch! I'll be okay Darien. Rainbow Dash, you stay back!

Rainbow Dash: (scared) NO! Uuh, I mean, no. we can help. Since I'm the fastest flyer, I'll be quick enough to dodge and strong enough to attack.

Trixie was royaly pissed off at Rainbow Dash

Trixie: SHUT YOUR MOUTH! This is a magic duel between 2 ponies, or 1 pony, 1 human! Lets see what this pest can do!

Ray: Huh? How did you know I'm human?

Trixie: I've heard about you. Lyra has studied you 3 humans, but according to her, Nick isn't human, and Gage is a pony. You are the only human that their is. I'm not an idiot!

Rainbow Dash shot daggers and snarled at Trixie, but Ray stood there and smiled as his blond and yellow mane flowed through the air.

Ray: Don't worry about me Rainbow Dash, I'll be fine!

Rainbow Dash: (blushing) Are you sure?

Ray: You know it! Hah!

He smiled brightly at Rainbow, then, Ray drew his R700 from his saddle bag, and held it in his hoofs. He loaded his .308's into it.

Ray: Time to put this to an end. Trixie? Make your move first.

Rainbow Dash: Go RAY!

Trixie: So we have a cheerleader do we? No matter. Very well then. Get ready? DRAW!

Trixie fired a paralyses spell from her horn. Ray's smile grew even wider.

Ray: Perfect! Hey Rainbow Dash, check this out!

Ray held his R700 up in front of the blast, and it absorbed it. His whole gun was changed to the color of Trixies magical blast, and the gun had lightning cackling all around it.

Rainbow Dash: Wow! Thats awesome!

As if all the ponies didn't marvel at the strange human tech before, now it was crossed with pony magic.

Ray: All I need is 2 bullets Trixie!

He fired the gun at Trixie, but it caused no damage. Instead, it did the same thing as the spell was supposed to do. Trixie's muscles seized up and she couldn't move.

Ray: 1

Ray aimed down the scope and fired once more with a non enchanted bullet. The shot broke the amulet off. The whole crowd cheered, even Vegeta managed to smile.

Vegeta: Hm, good job putting that snob out of her misery! Although I could have done it in a fraction of the time.

Rainbow Dash crazily ran up to Ray.

Rainbow Dash: AWESOME!

She shouted and kissed Ray on the side of the cheek!

Rainbow Dash: Thanks.

Ray: For what sweetheart!?

Rainbow Dash: Being here with me.

Ray: Anything for you! You wanna go do something else?

She looked to the side.

Rainbow Dash: Ehh, maybe...

Ray: What do you feel like doing?

Rainbow Dash: I don't know, but we'll find something out soon!

Ray: Well, maybe we can go to to Sugarcube corner? Hey. by the way, where the hell did Nick and Gage go?

Rainbow Dash: I don't know, maybe we'll see them there! Lets go!

They started to leave as everypony else did.

Ray: So, how long have you been flying?

Rainbow Dash: My whole life! I live to fly, fly to live! It's everything to me, and I will never stop until I'm the fastest thing alive!

Ray: Thats awesome! Too bad your not the fastest thing ever yet!

Rainbow Dash: (angrily) What are you talking about! I'm going to be THE fastest ever!

Ray: Eh, nevermind it! Were here.

The 2 went in. Rainbow Dash sat down and Ray went to order their food. They sat down and ate delicious sweets made by Pinkie Pie herself. Ray and Rainbow Dash hung out for the rest of the day, enjoying the newly found peace that Gage has brought them. But what of Gage? And Nick for that matter? Find out on the next chapter!


	42. Blast to the Past

Chapter 42 - Blast to the Past

May 28th, 2013 - 8:00 P.M.

Gage

A bar in Ponyville.

* * *

Gage: Argh! This sucks! I wanna go home. Well, at least I'm at my favorite bar.

The youth looked around to see that the bar was not too full, but wasn't lacking in business.

Gage: (sadly) ...its where I asked Rarity out. WAIT!

Gage: (thinking) _If my past self comes here and see's me, he will definitely know who I am! I have to change the way I look, but how?_

Regardless, the alicorn took a seat at the bar, scared to death somepony was going to recognize him. Bon-Bon sat down next to Gage.

Gage: Um, hi uhhh, Bon-Bon is it?

Bon-Bon: Yeah, hi! Do I know you?

Gage: Lets just say right now, I don't want to be known, and not because I'm depressed and shit, but...well its for good reasons. But I know who you are! I've heard of you before.

Bon-Bon: Your cute!

Gage: (under breath) As if I haven't heard that 100,000 times from 100,000 different ponies. _*clears throat_ So! Can I get you a drink?

The pink and blue hair pony nodded and smiled. Gage placed 10 bits on the counter, and ordered a bottle of Applejack Daniels. 2 shot glasses came with it.

Bon-Bon: So, why are you an alicorn? What's up with the armor, and the thing over your face? Are you royal blood or something?

Gage: (lying) No, I'm just one of the rare alicorns out there I guess. And the armor and my scouter are just equipment I got a hold of.

Bon-Bon: I like your hair mysterious stranger! It's so nice and soft.

She ran her hoof through his mane smoothly.

Gage: Yeah, my girlfriend would always fix my mane for me as if I was 12, but if it makes her happy, then it makes me happy. Wait, Bon-bon! Maybe you can help me!

Bon-Bon: Sure!

Gage: I need you to dye my mane and my coat a different color. Can you do that for me Bon-Bon? I'll owe you big time.

Bon-Bon: Okay, but you have to do something for me?

Gage: (desperate) Anything Bon-Bon! Name it!

Both got out of their seats and stood up. Gage waited for a response.

Bon-Bon: Okay! I get 3 wishes! How's that?

Gage: Ummm. Okay I guess that's cool.

Bon-Bon smiled evilly, then giggled.

Bon-Bon: _*giggle _This will be fun!

Gage: Heh heh. No doubt! Your first wish my master?

Bon-Bon: Ha ha ha. Well, my first wish, drink the rest of this with me!

She patted Gage's seat and instantly he climbed up on it. Happy that the first wish wasn't too degrading, he poured the shots.

Gage: I can do that! Lets drink then...

* * *

A bottle of Applejack Daniels later...

* * *

Gage: (slurring) Alright! Were hammered! Now what master Bon-Bon?

Bon-Bon: (slurring) C'mon! Lets go to my house.

Gage: Ummm. Okay.

The 2 left the Bar just in time. The real Gage walked in just as the real one left. Rarity was last, and both locked eyes. Rarity's friends walked ahead of them, and Bon-Bon walked ahead of Gage. The only thing Gage could do was wave and smile at her. She waved but didn't smile back then proceeded back into the bar leaving Gage upset.

Gage: (sofltly) Oh Bon-Bon. What can I do?

Bon-Bon: Well, what do you mean? Why are you so mopey?

Gage: Well, lets just say that this mare used to be absolutely crazy for me, and I for her, but something happened. Now? She dosen't even know I exist!

Bon-Bon: Awwww, sounds like someone's lovesick!

Gage: You could say so. But I guess...

SMACK! Gage was jabbed square in his jaw knocking him over. Bon-Bon panicked, then she looked at the one who did it. He was a pony dressed in some sort of gang armor. He was accompanied by 4 others.

Bon-Bon: Gage! Get up, they are gonna hurt me!

Gage: No they wont Bon-Bon. (threatening) I'll make sure of that!

Luna Eclipse Soldier: We are the Luna Eclipsed gang and we are your worst nightmare. We believe that Luna should be our princess, not that Celestia fool!

Gage: (furious) THATS MY MOT...uhh I mean, shut up.

Luna Eclipse Soldier: Now, time for you 2 to die!

Bon-Bon: (screaming) Ahhhh!

All 5 of the gang members drew their guns out. The earth pony flinched, but Gage quickly stepped in front of her, matched her shape, and blocked all of the bullets. The soldiers backed off.

Luna Eclipse Soldier: It's that armor! Well, get ready to die! I'll go for the head!

They approached the 2 into a corner. One pulled out a missile launcher and locked it onto Gage. The missile went fast to the 2, but Gage caught it with his teeth. Bon-Bon thought she was too drunk to know anything, but what she was seeing was true.

Gage: (mouthful) C'mon! Where the hell did you guys get this shit? Only Earth has guns.

He went over to all 5 of them who tried to run, but Gage was too fast. He chomped on the missile causing it to explode. The explosion fried the ponies.

Luna Eclipse Soldier: Ow! What a fool, he went out on his own terms. WHAT!

Gage: I'm still alive. Now...

Bon-Bon: (terrified) Gage! My 2nd wish, I wish these ponies were gone!

Gage: Alright! YAAAHHHH!

The power-up startled everyone, then Gage attacked. The first pony power punched Gage in the head, and he barely flinched. He smiled then did the same thing, only knocking him out cold. He shocked 2, 3, and 4 with lightning, making them motionless. 5 went to Bon-Bon, but Gage grabbed him by the tail.

Gage: What do you think your doing? Trying to hurt sweet Bon-Bon? Not on my watch! Tell your leader I'm not to be messed with. Now GET!

Gage flew up and tossed him towards a pond. He skipped 5 times before he sunk.

Bon-Bon: AMAZING! Gage, what are you?

Gage: A badass! Now, would you mind telling me where Lyra Heartstrings is?

Before she could answer, she grabbed her and put his hoof to his head.

Bon-Bon: She's at home, but what does that have to do.

Lyra: Hey Bon-Bon!

Bon-Bon: WHAT!

Gage: Ha ha haha!

He used instant transmission to take them to her house.

Bon-Bon: Ummm, I'm going to give my friend here a manecut. Sooo, see ya Lyra.

Lyra nearly shrugged.

Lyra: Have fun with that.

* * *

An hour later...

* * *

Once Bon-Bon changed his appearance, he was now a light yellow color. Gage smiled at her, in complete approval.

Gage: Hey! Thank's for not going overboard and painting me some weird color. It looks nice.

Bon-Bon: It's the same color as I am. _*giggle_

Gage: Thanks Bon-Bon. Now for my mane, can I see what it looks like?

Bon-Bon: Hey! Hold your head up and we will! Your too mopey.

Gage: I'm sorry Bon-Bon, I'm so lonely ya know? But at least I can hang out with you.

Bon-Bon: (blushing) Awww, thats sweet.

She removed the cloth covering his hair to notice it was purple and pink. Gage lost it, but politely kept it all in his head.

Gage: (thinking) _PINK? No, no, no! I'm a warrior, not a flower!_

Nick: (telepathically) _You dyed your hair pink? AHAHAHA!_

Gage:_ I didn't! Bon-Bon did!_

Bon-Bon: So, do you like it?

Gage: Yeah! It looks great. Bon-Bon, you know you still have one wish left.

Bon-Bon: My wish, kiss me right now.

Gage: (hesitant) Uhhh, okay.

She went to kiss him, but he pulled away at the last second.

Gage: Bon-Bon, I can't okay? My heart belongs to someone else, and even though I'm technically single right now, I cant kiss you Bon-Bon I'm sorry.

She stared at Gage like she was angry, but really she was serious more than anything.

Bon-Bon: Okay then. My 3rd wish, go talk to her, tell her how you feel. Do that for me, will you?

She gently kissed Gage on the cheek, and Gage pulled her in for a hug.

Gage: I can't thank you enough Bon-Bon. Now, I have to go home. I'll see you again okay?

Bon-Bon: Yes, goodbye!

Gage took off outside, deeply troubled and flew into the night sky. Bon-Bon stood there, completely alone and in the dark, with only the moon for a source of light.

* * *

With Nick...

* * *

Nick, was just at the hotel, reading a book and thinking about Twilight as he normally did. Gage walked back from the bar, relatively early than he normally did.

Gage: Hey howdy hey Nick! I'm back! Did you solve our predicament yet?

Nick: Nope and...pfft hahaha! You look funny!

Gage: I know, I sorta let Bon-Bon go overboard! Yellow coat? Purple and Pink mane? Agggghhh! Eh, oh well, I'm incognito now!

Nick: More like out of style. Anyways we need to set some ground rules. Got it?

Gage: Lay 'em on me man!

Nick: Firts, choose your words wisely. You might end up with somepony else if you say the wrong things with the wrong mare.

Gage: Don't worry Nick! I would never do anything to separate me and Fluttershy! Ever!

Nick: (thinking)_ Hold on! NO! this isn't right! Oh shit he already did it!_

Nick: What did you say?

Gage: Nothing will seperate me and Fluttershy, my marefriend remember?! Jeez Nick, you of all people!

Nick: Gage what did you do?

Gage: Well, I talked to Fluttershy, then she went to the picnic, and my past self saved her life and then they kissed. Then, something changed in me when I was flying here. I thought of some other mare, then Fluttershy replaced her. Who, I don't know.

Nick: I sure as hell do! Let's just say that you broke rule number 2!

Gage: Which is what exactly?

Nick begins to pace back and forth in the room.

Nick: (worried) What about the future? Oh shit! Time travel ruined my life in my world and now it's doing it again. Who will be with who? Shit! What am I going to do?

Gage: Nick! I don't know what your talking about! For some reason, I cant remember anything since I last saw Bon-Bon. Is that bad?

Nick: Bad? Nah, you may have just ruined your future. Nothing too bad.

Gage: Well, what can we do?

Nick: I don't know. Only me and the Doctor can remember the future as it was because both of us are time lords but. IF and only IF your lucky, our mind is that of a timelord and an alicorn so you could remember...Shit I got nothing!

Gage: Nick, listen, lets not worry about it right now. Let's just keep a low profile!

Nick: Bon-Bon? When did you meet Bon-Bon?

Gage: She's the one that did this!

Gage displayed his whole body. Nick couldn't help but laugh.

Gage: She made you look like a freak? HAHAHAHA!

Gage: What did you say? Why i oughta...

Gage bucked Nick HARD into the next room. Gage nearly shit himself.

Gage: AHHHHH! Nick! I'm so sorry, I...I didn't mean to kick you THAT hard! Hey! Were my eyes glowing too?

Nick: My god! You really don't remember anything do you?

He gets up and walks to his bed, but he's dead silent.

Gage: Nick? Uuhh. Are you okay? I...I didn't mean to hurt you...

Nick: Everything I know dosen't exist anymore. Who knows what's in the future? I can tell you my lunch time tomorrow, but your old memories will be completely changed with new ones or you will remember everything like me.

Gage: How so? Nick, maybe other ponies will know what do to. Like that purple unicorn that Fluttershy mentioned. Her name was like starlight twinkle or something like that!

Nick: Twilight Sparkle Gage, Twilight Sparkle my fillyfriend.

More tears come out of Nicks eyes.

Gage: Oh come on man! Lets go talk to her! Maybe this will straighten things out! You'll see

Nick: Gage! She's my future wife! I don't want to mess anything up like you!

Gage: Yeah but...

Then, a pony bursted through the door, the motel manager to be precise.

Manager: Hey! what was that noise? HOLY COW! Your gonna have to pay for that!

Gage: UH-OH! C'mon Nick

Gage high-tailed it out of the motel through a broken window.

Nick: OW! Gage where are you taking me!

Gage: Anywhere but there man. Uhh, hehe maybe you should lead the way.

Nick: I don't know where to go! That was the only motel in Ponyville.

Gage: Hey! I know! Maybe I can talk to Twilight for you! You know, since I'm incognito! She would never know who I am!

Nick: No! We both have to avoid her and...

The hedgehog sees the look on Gage's face.

Nick: She's right behind me isn't she!?

Gage: Uhh, is she a purple unicorn with pink highlights? Has purple eyes? All that jazz?

Nick nods. He hears a faint giggle behind him.

Gage: (happy) Yeah. Thats her!

Nick quickly turns around, smiles, and says hi.

Twilight: Hello there! Who is this new pony.

Gage approaches Twilight

Gage: (fakely) Hi there! My mame is uuhhh. Ace! Thats it. And this is my pet hedgehog!

Nick: Hey now wait just a minute...

Twilight started to laugh harder now.

Nick: I ain't a pet! Gage if you ever say that again I'll...Damn! I forgot she's here.

Gage: Yeah! He's my pet alright! Did I mention he could talk?

Twilight and Gage continued to laugh hard, but Nick thought it was the least funny thing there is.

Nick: Ok THATS IT!

Nick punches Gage really hard and it sends him flying into a tree.

Nick: I'm not a pet, I'm a timelord. And Twi is still here...Man, I'm being stupid today!

Gage: (stunned) Did I...mention my pet can kick some ass? Honestly, I didn't know that...uuuggghh.

Gage dizziness was stopped when Nick threw a rock at him. It shattered against his hard head.

Nick: Sorry about hitting him, but no one calls me a pet. My name is...Ratchet and that idiot on the ground is Clank. Where am I going to put him?

Twilight: You hit him really really hard! I hope he's okay!

Nick: He'll be fine, but I need to take him somewhere.

Twilight: Well, he can stay with me and Spike, if your fine with that Ratchet!

Nick: True, but I'm afraid that Clank's snoring will drive Spike crazy. After all, he is a baby dragon and... I said this out loud again didn't I?

Twilight: So you know who Spike is? Thats odd.

Nick: Ok. I'll tell you this much. I know everything about you. That may sound weird, but it's not... It kind of is but...It's hard to explain.

Twilight: Oooohhkaaayy? Have you been...stocking me? How would you know so much? Prove it!

Nick: Everynight, when you go to bed, after you tuck in Spike, you sing a song that your mother taught you when you were five!

Twilight: Twilight Velvet? Your right!

Nick: I can't tell you how, who, and why, but I'm somepony very important in your life. My problem is that I'm a time traveler and I went back in time.

Twilight found herself even more confused, but somehow what Nick said made sense.

Twilight: I've read about time traveling before. It's a really hard spell to learn. I only used it one time.

Nick: Exactly! But that idiot over there thought It'll be "fun" I'm only 1 of the 2 people that can time travel so he came to me. Now out time machine is broken and we got nowhere else to go!

Gage still laid there for a while, not moving a muscle.

Twilight: Clank looks a bit ...out of it! Hahaha. But maybe you could talk to Applejack for a place to stay. Plus, shes really likes meeting new ponies.

Nick: Yeah I...

Suddenly, Nick's whole body starts to glow yellow.

Nick: Oh no! It's too early!

Twilight grew very frightened and worried at Nick.

Twilight: For what? Ratchet! what's happening to you?

Nick: Get back now! I don't want you to get hurt!

Twilight yelled, then she hid behind some barrels. Gage started to wake up slowly, but surely.

Gage: Ow! Goddamnit! My HEAD! Hey, where's my pet hedgehog anyways? Wait, what the hell are you doing man?

All of the sudden, lava formed where his arms and head were at. Nick yelled to the top of his lungs from the sharp pains. Once it stopped, a 14 year old kid wasn't there anymore. The new Nick, A.K.A "Ratchet" had brown hair, green eyes, and a different voice, and a different face too. He studies himself as if looking to see if everything is correct.

Nick: Lets see, I got legs! And arms! Hands! Fingers! Head! Nose! Chin! Hair...

Nick ran his fingers through his long hair. He suddenly stops.

Nick: I'm a girl? No no I'm not a girl, but I need to cut my hair that's for sure.

Gage and Twilight emerged from cover to look at the new guy, the new human.

Twilight: Wow! Nick! Your a human! I wish I could be one. There always super strong aren't they Clank?

Gage: Whos clanks? And who's this human! It was Nick, but...

Twilight: Who's Nick?!

Nick: Sorry, Regeneration was a pain like always now! Clank! Come here now!

Gage jumped a little bit.

Gage: (worried) Huh? Um, okay don't hurt me again!

Nick began to whisper in the pony's ear. In a british accent mind you.

Nick: I told Twi that we are time travelers and were stuck here. I also told her my name's Ratchet and you'rs is Clank!

Gage started to smile.

Gage: Okay! I gotcha! Man, I wish I could go all human like that too. You look badass! And you sound badass too!

Nick: You can dumbass! I wonder what I look like when I'm a hedgehog.

Nick transformes, but looks like modern Sonic now instead of the old school one.

Nick: Cool!

Gage: Ratchet! How did you do that! You gotta show me how so I can do it too!

Nick: Clank remember, I'm a time lord. But this made no sense at all. It was too early! Twi, I'm sorry if I freaked you out!

Twilight: No don't worry about it!

Gage: So, what now Ratchet?

Nick: I gotta figure out why I regenerated. I can only do it if I'm near death and I felt fine.

Gage: Ratchet? Listen to me, what happened in my past! Your a great time lord! You said you remember everything from the past, that's the one thing I DO remember.

Nick simply smiled at Gage

Nick: We kick a bunch of ass! Protect the one's we love, things like that! I'll give you the rundown. Twilight? Would you mind if me and him talked in private?

Twilight nodded and stepped back around a building.

Nick: Alright listen to me. Your mother's name is Celestia. You have 2 siblings, a good sister, and an evil brother. You yourself are of neutral karma. Your fathers name is Orion, and we are looking for him. You never met him since your memories were wiped 9 years ago. Our goal is to retrieve the chaos shards, most of our enemies have a piece. Once all of them are gathered, you must fight Chaos. Once he's gone, the entire multiverse will be at peace. got that?

Gage: So do you mean, we had enemies? I...I have this one image that won't leave me alone in my head. I feel him watching me.

Nick: Makes sense! It's about time for your battle!

Gage: Battle? What battle?

Nick: I don't know all the details because I won't be here for another 2 days, but I do know you fought a battle sometime before I came. Thats Chaos! Thats it! Your first fight, yes. Hell, I saved your life! That's how we met.

Gage: Yes, but oh man, I got a bad feeling about my past self right now. Nick!

Nick: Don't worry. As long as you don't talk to your past self, or help him, you'll be fine!

Gage starts to get really really nervous and shaky.

Gage: What would happen if my past self didn't exist anymore? Like if my past self was murdered?

Nick: That would be impossible because you...Wait...That would explainn a few things but...Clank watch over your past self to make sure that doesn't happen.

Flashbacks of Gage's worst enemy continued to enter his head, image after image.

Gage: Shit! I may be too late! Oh GOD!

Then 'clank' Sonic rainboomed away.

Twilight: Hey! I didn't know that Clank could sonic rainboom!

Nick: I can too, no problem!

Twilight: Both of you seem...abnormally tough. Are you stronger than Clank is?

Nick: Most likely, I don't know my full speed and strength though. But then again, Clank is just a kid. I've lost track on how old I am!

Twilight: He reminds me so much of that Gage pony that just showed up. This morning, he grew both a pair of wings and a horn from nowhere!

Nick: Really? What do you know about him?

Twilight: Well, he's supposed to be the princess'es son, and he's the strongest pony ever! Also, he supposedly the hero of the multiverse and were all supposed to go to the bar to officially meet him today.

Nick: Anything else?

Twilight: His girlfriend is Fluttershy. His prophecy is supposed to be a secret, but the princess knows the truth, and she's been really terrified ever since, as if she was waiting for the death of her.

Nick: Wait...Maybe it's not his death...Maybe its...WE NEED TO GO!

Twilight: Where? GAH!

Nick grabbed Twilight and sped down the street.


	43. Ray and Bon-Bon

Chapter 43 - Ray and Bon-Bon

July 2nd, 2013 - 4:00 P.M.

Ray and Rainbow Dash

Sugarcube Corner

* * *

The blonde and yellow maned pony walked in with the rainbow maned pony to sugarcube corner.

Ray: Okay Dashie! You grab a seat, and I'll order your favorite treat, a double rainbow sundae!

Rainbow Dash went to sit down, but was surprised when he said her exact favorite thing she got when she came here everytime.

Rainbow Dash: Did...you just say my favorite sweet?

Ray: Yeah. With sprinkles, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. I know a lot about you sweetheart.

Rainbow Dash: Awww, well...Thanks.

Ray walked up to the counter and ordered both of them whatever they wanted, then sat down.

Rainbow Dash: What else do you know about me?

Ray: Heh! What don't I know about you. Well, you have a pet turtle, uuuuhhh, you've kissed Fluttershy on the lips before, and also...well I guess most people know this, but you have the most beautiful magenta eyes ever!

Then, suddenly King Sombra, the king of the crystal empire walked in. He towered over everyone, even Ray.

Pinkie Pie: I'ts King Sombra! RUUNN!

The whole joint was sent into a panic, but then Ray and Rainbow Dash sprung into action.

Bon-Bon: Look, its Ray and Rainbow Dash! The Legendary Force will save us!

The whole place got quiet, then Sombra approached Bon-Bon.

King Sombra: HA! BON BON! THOU HAS THE WORST NAME EVER!

Ray stepped in front of her.

Ray: Bon-Bon is french for candy jerk! Who the hell are you?

King Sombra: King Sombra. What is thou name?

Ray: I'm Ray! It's nice to meet you!

King Sombra: Great! Now bow before me!

Ray: Something tells me that I shouldn't! I mean, is it just me, or are your eyes and armor creepy and suspiciously evil looking?

King Sombra: I'M KING!

Ray: Why don't you get out of here before you get hurt dude, I mean...

King Sombra: SILENCE! THOU MAKE A THREAT TO A KING MUST DIE!

Ray simply smiled and drew his R700 from his back.

Ray: Lets take this outside. Dont make me do this!

King Sombra: I Like to see you try.

Ray tried to shoot the gun straight for one of his legs just to hurt him, but he simply moved it.

Ray: Whoa! NO WAY! Rainbow Dash, stay down!

King Sombra: MY turn!

King Sombra fires a powerful laser that hurts Ray mildly. Ray suffered on the ground, but quickly got up.

Rainbow Dash: What? he...he cant do that. Not without his horn! But how? Chaos helped you DIDN'T he?

Ray: (injured) Rainbow Dash! No.

King Sombra: A king never gives away secrets!

Ray: AAAAHHH!

Ray charged at him and tackled him out into Sugarcube corner. They got in a fast fistfight, and Rainbow Dash, Bon-Bon, and Pinkie Pie came out to watch.

King Sombra: You'll regret this!

Ray: Make me!

Sombra fires another laser at him.

Ray: Take this!

Ray as hard as he could bucked the blast away from him, but then he fell to the ground.

Ray: Ahhh! Your...your not gonna get...away with this!

Then, a flying earth pony came from nowhere and landed near them. It was Gohan! The spikey mane was a dead giveaway, not to mention the 1 star dragon ball as his cutie mark.

Gohan: Looks like you could use some help!

King Sombra: Killing 2 is better than killing one!

Gohan: Even in this stupid pony body, I should still make childs play out of you...AHHH! I'm ending this!

Gohan powered up to face the dreaded king, butSombra simply smiles and fires the beam.

Gohan: Kahmehameha!

He launched a blue beam that collided with his. The Kahmehameha was far too much for Sombra, and he fell to the ground.

Bon-Bon: Great job Gohan! My hero!

She kissed him with tongue and all. Gohan stared at her like she was the greatest thing ever created.

Gohan: ...B-Bo...Bon-Bon?

King Sombra: Not OVER!

He snatched Bon-Bon up and backed off. Everyone went to attack, but he was going to snap her neck if they came any closer.

King Sombra: I want my horn back now, and you fools are going to get it for me. Got it?

Gohan got pissed and his stack flipped.

Gohan: (darkly) Let her go or ill destroy you!

King Sombra: Give me my horn, or I'll kill her!

Gohan immediately backed down when he saw how terrified she looked.

Gohan: (defeated) Okay okay! Just please, don't hurt her!

King Sombra: Thank you! Now, give it to me and I'll let her go.

Ray: But...we don't have it!

King Sombra: Then get it!

Gohan: (begging) We will, just leave her alone! Give her back! PLEASE!

King Somba: As soon as I get my horn! Until then.. MUHAHAHA!

Bon-Bon: Gohan! Help mee! AAAHHH!

Smoke rises from the ground and he dissappears from thin air. The fighters were on the ground scared as hell, especially the locals. They knew Sombra's evil intentions.

Pinkie Pie: Oh no! What do we do?

Ray stood up, injured as hell.

Ray: First things first, we...have to go to Lyra's house and tell her!


	44. The Terminator

Chapter 44 - The Terminator

May 28th, 2013 - 10:00 P.M

Gage and Nick

Outside the bar

* * *

Gage just sprinted all the way from Nick to the bar in less than 5 minutes.

Gage: See? Whats this?! No pony can run THIS fast! Who am I? And why can't I remember anything!

Gage put all of his thoughts aside. He had to focus on the task at hand.

Gage: Oh man! I wonder where Nick is?

Nick was hanging with Twilight Sparkle still back outside her house.

Nick: Twilight! Theres only 2 possibilities that he can't remember anything past meeting Fluttershy. One is that his past self is killed or Fluttershy is!

Twilight: No! No one would DARE to kill the princesses son Wait it all makes sense now. Whatever is gonna happen is happening soon. I had plans with my friends tonight. Care to come with me? Both Gage and Fluttershy will be there.

Nick: Yeah, I gotta know what's happening to him.

Twilight: Whats wrong with Clank?

Nick: (angrily) Grrr! That idiot changed his past and now HE CAN'T REMEMBER A THING! I warned him, but he didn't listen to me. For all I know, I may not have had a wife in the future because of him!

Twilight starts to run ahead of Nick.

Twilight: Well, come on! Lets go find em!

Nick: Where is he?

Twilight: He went after Gage! And Gage should be at the bar by now!

Nick went hedgehog and ran to the bar in 10 seconds flat. After Twilight bitched Nick out for going way too fast, they finally went inside the bar. Neither one of them could see Gage or "Clank" for the record.

Twilight: Maybe were early?

Then Fluttershy approached Twilight and Nick.

Fluttershy: Hi Twilight. Who's your new friend?

Nick: My name's Ratchet.

Fluttershy: (nervous) Oh ummmm, my names Fluttershy. Have you met my stallion friend? He's so sweet!

Nick: In a sense yes, but not yet at the same time per se. Fluttershy? Have you seen a yellow alicorn with a purple and pink mane? Were trying to find him.

Gage: Looking for me?

Fluttershy: (scared) AHH!

Nick: In a sense, yes and at the same time no. Man I hate being a time lord.

Clank looked over to the past Gage. Instantly he rushed over to him.

Future Gage: Gage! Listen to me, I'm a friend. Your in terrible, terrible danger!

Gage was terribly surprised.

Past Gage: What? How do you know me?

Future Gage: Listen! Keep your guard up. Your gonna need my help.

Past Gage: (cocky) Hey! I don't need any help! I'm the hero of the multiverse! I can handle myself!

Future Gage: Listen! I am you!

Past Gage: To hell with all of you liars! Get away from me!

Nick: Boy...You have no idea who we are and chances are you'll never know. Come along Twi and Clank.

Past Gage: Don't leave! You just got here! Oh by the way, I don't let anyone talk to me like that and get away with it!

Future Gage: Hey! We didn't do anything, so calm down.

Past Gage: Lets take this outside!

Future Gage: Gladly!

The 2 Gage's headed out side, but it was all part of Gage's plan. The 2 were getting ready to fight, but just as Gage predicted, chaos revealed his face, or to be more accurate, he didn't.

Future Gage: Nick! Thats the one thing I can't EVER forget. It's permanently etched into my mind. My mortal enemy, the reason I was created, my destiny is to kill him!

Past Gage: Huh? WHAT! Thats my destiny!

Nick: Why didn't I think of this? Gage get out of the way. Hey Chaos, lets put some light to the problem! HAAA.

Nick shot a chaos beam, that made full contact with Chaos.

Nick: GAGE! DESTROY HIM!

Future and Past Gage: Right!

The real one regret what he had done.

Past Gage: Huh? I'm Gage! Not you!

Nick: Both of you stop arguing and fight Chaos!

Future Gage: Listen to me Gage, I'll explain in a minute, stay back and wait okay? He could be too strong for you!

Nick: Gage! Were not supposed to reveal ourselves. You might cause a chain reaction that'll destroy the universe or...The other one will faint!

Chaos: (dryly) I'll make sure to make this fast!

Gage and Chaos got into a slow fist fight. Chaos brought a sword to a fist fight so he used it. Gage became worried and he panicked and held his arm up. The sword shattered on his bare skin.

Future Gage: Wow! Did...Did I just do that? Holy SHIT! I'm stronger than I thought!

Nick simply sat back and watched.

Nick: Damn, I wish there was something I could do!

Then, a big black energy beam was throw to Twilight. He panicked and Nick dove in front of it.

Nick: NOOOO!

Nicks body was completely destroyed. He was way hurt and in a critical state.

Chaos: Something for you...

Chaos went to Twilight and struck her to the ground rapidly. She stood no chance.

Chaos: And you...

He threw a ball of energy that exploded right in his face. Past Gage went down too.

Chaos: And last but not least, there's YOU! Take this!

Future Gage: (angry) Nooo! I...I wont let you! I REFUSE!

Gage stood up as energy went crazy all over the place. Chaos had to back down.

Nick: Clank stop! IT...ITS TOO MUCH!

Just by powering up, Gage managed to hurt everyone nearby. The super alicorn stopped powering up and let his energy go.

Future Gage: Nick! One last attack!

Nick fires a huge wave of energy that went to Chaos. The beam hurt him badly, but he wasn't done yet. Gage stepped behind the blast and punched it back to Chaos. The evil earth pony turned into dust, then into a purple smoke.

Nick: Oh man! SHIT!

The smoke drove Nick and Gage crazy. They coughed so hard, that they couldn't catch their breaths. Both Twilight, Nick, and past Gage were hurt bad, especially Nick. Gage rushed over to him.

Future Gage: Nick, Twilight, Gage! Oh man, Nick your hurt worst of all. I've never seen so much blood!

Nick: Gage...You gotta tell everyone who we are. I will face a trial, but do it!

Future Gage: Goddamnit Nick! We have to get you help. You may have an hour, tops!

Nick: Gage! Use your instant transmission when I tell you!

Future Gage: (confused) Insta-what? Nick what is that? Am I supposed to know what that is?

Nick: Oh shit! I forgot that YOU forgot your powers!

Gage crouched near Nick.

Future Gage: Nick, please give me the short version! Your on small time!"

Nick: Sorry...

Future Gage: Nick! Please don't die! No NOOO! I'm taking you to Fluttershy, NOW!

Gage gathered the other Gage and Twilight and grabbed Nick's hand.

Gage: I gotta try!

By now, Nick already lost consciousness. Gage placed his hoof just below his horn and used it.

Gage: Wow! That was quick!

Gage busted through the door yelling for Fluttershy's help.

Fluttershy: Why hello there! No, long time no see. Ha ha ha!

Gage: Theres no time to explain! Quick! Heal these 2, they are going to die!

The way Gage said it scared Fluttershy to death.

Fluttershy: (terrified) Oh my goodness! Quick! Sit them in my guest bed! Stat!

Gage placed the other one down and Twilight in another bed.

Fluttershy: Stay out! It'll be a few.

Nick was just standing there in Fluttershy's living room.

Nick: Gage...Er, I mean Clank come here for a second.

Gage: What is it? Oh by the way, how did you heal yourself?

Nick smiled and placed his hand on Gage's head. A emerald green energy flowed from his hand. For what looked like for no reason at all was for a great reason.

Gage: AAAAAAAAHHHHH! That hurt like a bastard...wait...Its coming back to me.

Nick: It's a little something to speed up progress. Hold on! I'm not done yet!

Gage: (happy) Hahaaaaa! I...I remember everything! My mom, my family, my powers, my battles, my past, and most importantly my true love...Rarity.

Nick: SHIT! I HATE BEING A TIME LORD! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!

Gage smiled and picked Nick up with his magic aura.

Gage: You've dealt with enough pain for today. There! I casted a numbing spell. That better?

Nick: Yes! Much better! So do you remember everything?

Gage: Yes! I do.

Nick sighed and agreed sadly.

Gage: Whats wrong Nick?

Gage: I honestly don't like Rarity. Fluttershy is my second favorite pony after Twilight! Rarity is annoying, and too snobby in my opinion. You got a problem with that?

Gage: (furious) YES! I FUCKING DO! Whats your deal? I like Twilight, why can't you learn to like her? I don't fucking pick favorites asshole!

Nick: Theres a difference! Plus you'll break Fluttershy's heart!

Gage: (harshly) Rarity's mine, not Fluttershy Nick

Nick: It isn't about that. In the future, now your with Fluttershy.

Gage growled in anger

Gage: I'll have to fix that somehow eh, I'll cross that bridge later.

Nick: Gage calm down. Listen would you really break the heart of someone who loves you? If you would, then your not a hero.

Gage storms to Nick and shoves him.

Gage: For the record, who said I was one?

Nick: My god! Your not Gage! Something is wrong!

Gage snapped out of it.

Gage: Forget it! I...I'm sorry Nick! Something came over me.

Nick: (uncaring) Yeah. I can sense it!

Gage: Oh! Because your some timelord badass? Pfffft, don't make me laugh.

Nick: And there it goes again. It's that chaos doing it?

Gage: Aggghh! No Nick! I'm sorry. Dude, let me explain.

Nick took a seat while Gage sat on his tail.

Nick: (concerned) You better, your starting to freak me out.

Gage: Well, ever since I've been getting stronger and stronger, something has began to eat away at my mind. The stronger I got, the harder it is to contain. If I let it wander, then I start to become crazy, almost evil. Just like my aunt. Every heard of her transformation?

Nick: Yeah, don't remind me. So how do we stop it?

Gage: Its not possible to stop it, unless I wish it away with the dragonballs. But the Earth in the dragonball world is destroyed. If only there were some way to wish the planet back.

Nick: Well Gage, what we can do is travel to a point where they weren't used. Then we can wish ours back!

Gage: What a great idea!

Nick: Why didn't you just wish it away when you were at the dragon ball world?

Gage: Nick if you recall, after I wished all of the people that were killed by our past enemies, and I wished for you and Ray to me, I had one wish left, but Babidi stole it from us.

Nick: Shit! I forgot...How long will that be from now?

Gage: A while, at least a few weeks.

Nick: Well, I have an idea and a thought. My thought is that were in Fluttershy's cottage with your past self, Fluttershy and Twilight. Now we've been talking out loud. Do you think they heard us?

Gage: No. Fluttershy's too busy fixing up her boyfriend.

Nick: I'm still worried. If Twilight found out that I'm her future boyfriend, and Fluttershy finds out your her future boyfriend, we would be in a hells worth of trouble.

Gage: Nick! Lets not fuck up the future too bad. Now listen, not only do I remember her, but I remembered why we came here.

Nick: Yeah, to see your father, but the TARDIS has other plans.

Gage: What do you mean man?

Nick: Remember you asked me to send you to your father?

Gage: Yeah, but the TARDIS won't work right.

Nick: The Doctor once told me, "The TARDIS never took me where I wanted, but always took me where I'm needed. What do you think?

Gage: Sure man. We'll figure it out!


	45. Permanent Fates

Chapter 46 - Permanant Fates

May 29th, 2013 - Midnight

Gage and Nick

Fluttershy's Cottage

* * *

Shit went from bad, to worse. Chaos was going to cut the past Gage's life short, and almost succeeded, but he survived. Barely. Not only is he near death, but Twilight is as well and Nick is injured. The only ones in the house who are completely fine is Fluttershy and Gage and the only sane one is Fluttershy. Gage had many questions that needed answers. He paced back and forth trotting every room of the house.

Gage: So, I got my memory back eh? Well, thats a good thing, but now what? What about Fluttershy and Rarity? My heart belongs to Rarity, but Fluttershy's belongs to me, I think. How in the hell is that gonna work out once we get back? Why is everything different now? Have I doomed my future? What about my...

Gage stopped himself and thought things through. His headstrong attitude was kicking in.

Gage: No! I will not allow this stupid time bullshit to stop me from meeting him. Even if we did doom the future, theres no sense in us going back into time for no reason! I...GAAAHH!

Gage tripped over Nick, who passed out on the floor.

Gage: Damn you, you hedgehog timelord asshole! Get up Nick! I'm not in the goddamn mood for this shit!

Gage's eyes have been glowing ruby red for hours now. Unknown to him, his mind is waging a war on itself. Nick got the message and started to wake up.

Nick: Ah! Damn...did I regenerate?

Gage: How should I know? Your the all powerful timelord.

Nick: I got new teeth? New voice? New face...I regenerated.

Gage: Forget about that man, I might cease to exist in the next half hour!

Nick: What happened?

Gage: My past self is bleeding out!

Nick: I got an idea!

Gage: (frustrated) Ugh, not another one of your plans Nick! This had better be good!

Nick: If you want to exist, then don't piss me off wise guy.

Gage stopped and approached Nick like he was fixing to beat some ass.

Gage: Do you know who I am?! I am the...ughh. No, Nick sorry. Something has been bothering me lately. Please tell me your plan.

Nick: Nevermind it jerk!

Gage: Whatever. Lets go see how they are doing.

Nick: Oh Twilight? How is she?

Gage: Not good, near death, unconscious, and her ki is near invisible. She may have minutes left.

Nick looked shocked to shit. He ran into the room where Fluttershy was healing them.

Nick: SHES FIRST! Fluttershy? Heal her.

Gage: Hey! I don't mean to be this guy, but my life is more important! If I die, the whole universe does.

Nick gently pushed Fluttershy aside and healed Twilight first like he said.

Nick: Okay Gage, your next!

Both of the injured ponies were healed instantly.

Nick: Okay. Thats it.

Gage: Good job Ratchet!

Fluttershy starts to freak out, like she saw a ghost.

Gage: (calming) Heyheyhey! Don't freak out Fluttershy. We can explain everything.

Fluttershy: Why...why do you sound just like Gage? Why did ratchet heal them like it was nothing?

Nick: It was time lord regeneration energy...I mean, it was nothing. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm happy I almost died.

Gage: Yeah! If I die, then the whole universe does with me, after all I AM the hero of the multiverse.

Fluttershy gasped as if Gage had said something wrong.

Nick: Speaking of which, where am I? I mean, I'm here but the other...oh yeah, I remember now. I'm dealing with the Luna Eclipse... What is today?

Gage: Its the Uhhh, I don't know. Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Stop. Something is going on here! Where did you come from? Please tell me Ratchet and Clank!

Nick: Okay. Might as well tell you. You'll see who I am tommorow, but if you want to know who he is, look at your boyfriend. I'm Twilights future husband, and "Clank" over there is your boyfriend from the future. Please don't tell Twilight.

Fluttershy looked at both Gages and saw the similarities. She gasped.

Gage: (defeated) Yes Fluttershy, It's true. It's all true.

Fluttershy stood in awe before Gage as if he was a god, witch he is partially. She grew a huge ass smile.

Nick: Yep. Thanks to that idiot, we're stuck here!

Fluttershy ran to her and hugged Gage very tightly.

Gage: Oh Fluttershy. What am I going to do?

Nick walks over to a piano and starts to play and sing, "Girl of my Dreams" by the naked brothers band.

Gage & Fluttershy: What the...

Twilight started to wake up from the music playing. Both Gage and Fluttershy glare at him, and he just smiles.

Nick: Sorry, music helps me thing.

Gage looked down to the floorboards.

Gage: I'm...I'm sure it does.

Nick: Yeah, stuck in the past, worried about the future, Gage I'm not doing this ever again!

The only thing, almost literally, holding Gage up was Fluttershy. He couldn't be sad whenever she was around, and even know she was not Rarity, it still felt good to have a girl in his arms.

Gage: I...understand Nick, but I came here for a reason. I still intend on following through, before the future goes to shit thanks to me.

Nick: Your reason was to see your father, but the TARDIS messed up. I warned you it tends to do that!

Gage: (irritated) Stop rubbing it in! I messed up, don't you think I feel bad? Now, I'm with Fluttershy, and its not even guaranteed your with Twilight!

Nick gasped and something clicked in his head. He panned through visions of him and Twilight being separate, and he didn't like it.

Nick: Thanks for reminding me and for screaming that out loud while Twilight was awake. The timelords will be after me...oh wait. No they won't. They are gone.

Gage: By gone, you mean, dead right?

Nick fell to the ground really sadly.

Nick: (crying) Yeah, me and the Doctor killed them all...Me and him are the last!

Gage: Awww, come on now. Just like there are more than 2 saiyans, there are probably more than 2 timelords right? They are pretty persistent!

Nick: No. They are dead! THERE ALL DEAD!

Gage: Hey hey! Nick, just calm down. Were gonna get through this alright? Now, where's that blasted TARDIS?

Nick's eyes grow really wide. As Nick dashed out the door really fast.

Gage: Nick! WAIT! Fluttershy? Twilight? I have to go. Fluttershy, be safe. I...I love you okay?

Fluttershy: (starry eyed) I love you too!

Gage: Goodbye you two.

Both waved their hoofs goodbye for Gage, then he raced out to catch Nick. Then, Gage ran into something really hard, like a metal invisible square. Nick chuckled a bit.

Nick: Ha ha! You found it.

Gage: What?

Nick: The TARDIS of course! It's invisible.

Gage got steamed with him.

Gage: Damnit Nick! Stop delaying! Let's go. C'mon get in the TARDIS.

Nick: It's not going to work. Nothing can get through those doors. I repeat, nothing at all. She isn't finished repairing.

Gage: Well, what should we do?

Nick: Wait! In the meantime, we need to get the past me with Twi!

Gage: Well, lets go talk to her!

Nick again looked to the ground in sadness.

Nick: You can, but I can't! Dude, think about it. It's already a complete mess. I don't want to screw it up!

Gage: Okay fine! Stay here. I'll be back.

Without a thought, Gage dashed back to Fluttershy's house. Twilight was still there, so he asked if the 2 could speak in private. Of course, Fluttershy allowed it.

Twilight: (panicked) I can't believe your Gage from the future. I mean this is crazy!

Gage: Twilight sssshhhh! My friend and I are trying to get home. I have to ask...I mean, listen...ehhh, how do I put this...

Twilight cocked her head in confusion.

Gage: OKAY! What do you think of Ratchet? You see...

Before Gage could even begin to tell her anything, Twilight said the unexpected.

Twilight: ARRGGH! Ratchet is so annoying! When I first met you and him, all the lies he told us! AGGH! He's so annoying!

Gage was at a loss for words.

Gage: Hmmm. I see...

Twilight: I guess thats not what you wanted to hear?

Gage: No, it's fine. Well, that's all I needed. But before I go...

Twilight: Anything Clank.

Gage reached for the door and opened it. He stood in the door frame.

Gage: You used to think he was the best thing thats ever happened to you. What happened Twilight? Did I really screw up that bad?

Gage shut the door on her. She was completely oblivious to everything he said.

Twilight: Wh...what?

* * *

Back with Nick...

* * *

Gage rushed back from Fluttershy's to where Nick still was.

Gage: Nick...your not gonna like this!

Nick: I got a bad feeling about this...

Gage: Your feelings are well placed. Twilight? she says she has no feelings for you. She never did! As a matter of fact, she said a lot of rude crap about you, like she thought you were an annoying liar.

Nick said nothing at all. Instead, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

Gage: Uuuggh! he's so dramatic! Damnit! this is all my fault! Work damn you work!

Gage shakes the TARDIS but nothing happens. Nick wakes up, and he just layed on the ground.

Nick: (quietly) Time travel ruined my life. It has in the past and now its doing it again!" Nick said frustrated to hell.

Gage: Don't worry Nick! Once we get back, I'm destroying this TARDIS from the inside out.

Nick: You can't! The TARDIS is infinite. It never stops. It's powered by a star in the inside. If you destroy it, you destroy time itself!

Gage: Then I...I'll eh the hell with it. Eh? Wait a minute. Who the hell...

Nick looks behind. Then, 2 unicorns with guns are pointed towards them. Nick grew furious.

Nick: (angry) Damnit! YOU DARK KNIGHTS. WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOUR GROUP?

Gage: (thinking) _These are the same guys that attacked me and Bon-Bon last night. What the hell do they want?_

Nick fires a laser and kills one.

Nick: NOW GET OUT OF HERE

Luna Eclipse Soldier: Not today Nickie old pal. We brought reinforcements!

50 heavily armed ponies show up coming out from rocks and trees. Some unicorns even appeared from thin air.

Luna Eclipse Soldier: You wronged us, now surrender!

Nick: I'm out!

Nick runs on top of Fluttershy's roof, hiding from the massive terrorist/gang.

Gage: Hey! Who are you guys? What do you want?

Nick: THEY DON'T TALK YOU MORON! Just leave them alone!

Gage: Nick! Theres so many of them. What did you do?

Nick: Leave them alone!

Gage was extremely skeptical as to why Nick was so afraid of these guys. Gage asked him this, but Instead of answering the question, Nick raises his fist and a white beam destroys nearly all of them.

Luna Eclipse Soldier: OPEN FIRE!

Gage quickly hid behind the TARDIS as well as Nick. The police box even opened itself and Gage and Nick high fived/hoofed. Quickly, both of them dove into the TARDIS.

Gage: Hey Nick! Do what you gotta do and double time it!

Nick: First things first. I need to go to a different room so I can figure out how to fix the mess that we're in. Don't touch anything. I'll be back.

Gage: Hmmm. Don't touch anything. Well, what is there to do? Hey! Hahahaaa! I wonder if I can bite my tail like a dog!

Gage chased his tail, going around and around in circles extremely quickly.

Gage: (stunned) Whoa! Shouldn't have done that. I'm really dizzy!

Gage tripped over his own hoofs and slid into about a thousand different buttons. He instantly knew he was in trouble. The TARDIS started shaking and Nick runs in to see Gage with his tail in his mouth.

Nick: What the HELL DID YOU DO?!

Gage: Uhhh. Nothing! Okay, I chased my tail like a dog, to occupy myself, and got really dizzy. Then I hit like all these buttons. (nervously) He hehehe. I..caught my tail though.

Nick: Oh shit! Gage come out here!

Gage: What!

Once they went inside, they were taken to the ruins of Las Vegas. The battle where he had previously fought was still here.

Gage: My battle with Discord. This is the same place. Were on Earth then!

Nick: Look. I can see...Us? Shit this is right after it happened too!

Not only were Gage and Nick over on the horizon, but the rest of the legendary fighters were there too. But instead of Rarity there, Fluttershy was.

Future Gage: Nick. What are we going to do?

Future Nick: HEY TIME LORD! COME HERE!

The past Nick came over to the future one.

Past Nick: You haven't heard of the first law of Gallifray?

Future Nick: I know. But maybe you would like me to explain?

Past Nick: Maybe you could!

Future Nick: That idiot changed our past and now he's brought us here!

Past Nick: Gage what were you thinking?!

The future Gage shrugged his shoulder.

Future Nick: Well, it dosen't really matter now. By the way, have you and Twilight...

Nick cut Nick off instantly.

Past Nick: She hates me thanks to a mistake I made.

Future Nick: It's not you. It was this idiot!

Gage becomes enraged.

Future Gage: HEY! Stop calling me an idiot Nick! What's your mistake you made anyways?

Past Nick: Oh no. Here comes your other self Gage. Just try to act cool instead of a nerd.

Future Gage: (enraged) WHAT?! I...I'm the king of cool!

Future and Past Nick: Trust me. Your not. Here he comes...

Before Gage could hit Nick, past Gage came up to him.

Past Gage: (arrogant) Ahh, not another random alicorn! As if that Archangel kid wasn't bad enough!

Future Gage: Uhhh. Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm Archangel's brother. Just call me Clank!

Future Nick: King of cool huh?

Future Gage: Hey, what can I say, I take after my mother!

Future Nick: So does he! Your mother is awesome!

Future Gage: Yeah, well as much as I'd like to stay and talk to you guys, I'm afraid we have important work to be doing. So see ya. C'mon Nick, were going somewhere.

Future Nick: Gage. We should let the TARDIS rest.

Future Gage: Yes yes we will Nick, but right now, I don't want to be here, so c'mon.

Gage rushed Nick, and sped off himself, causing a sonic rainboom. Then, something snapped. The future Nick looked over to past Gage who flew over to Fluttershy. She used her hoofs to rub Gage's back. Once she was done, they smiled at each other and kissed. Past Nick sat on a rock and looked to the sky.

Nick: (furious) Gage! Get back here! Coward!

Gage is completely out of sight by now. Nick had to do one thing and one thing only. Chase him.

Nick: GAGE!

Gage used instant transmission to come back to Nick.

Gage: Sup Nick. Any preferences on where we go? We might as well have some fun while we past the time.

Nick: We have NOWHERE TO GO! Thanks to you. I have no future!

Gage: Sure you do, it's just all screwed up. But don't worry, were gonna fix it!

Nick: HOW! HOW THE HELL CAN WE?

Gage: (worried) Nick. Are...are you okay?

Nick: No I'm not. In case you've noticed, I have no idea what'll be in the future and since Twilight dosen't like me, then it will make things worse.

Gage: Nick! Calm down. I know your steamed, but we have to keep level heads. I have a plan and I think...

Nick: OH ID LOVE TO HEAR IT!

The 2 stop flying and running and rest at an abandoned mall.

Gage: Listen, Dende always talked about the black star dragon balls being risky to use, but great for emergencies. The dragonballs can do anything. We can wish for everything back to normal, but once that part of our life is reached, were gonna have to go through alot of work to get them back! After all, they are scattered around throughout the universe! Or even better, we can go back to where there were dragonballs. How about that?

Nick: Thats stupid! It'll never work!

Gage starts to become mad as well.

Gage: (angrily) Hey! I don't see you coming up with shit!

Nick: Give me time! I'll come up with something...AGAIN!

Gage: Thats what you said last time, and did you? NO!

Nick: I don't see YOU coming up with anything useful!

Gage: I just did!

Nick: I said useful, not stupid!

Gage: Whats that? If I recall, your the one who abandoned me and the Legendary Force when we needed you the most. Instead, you sent you stupid clone with us, and one for my sister! WHAT do you call that Nick? Stupid? No, more like LOW AS HELL!

Gage, in a fit of rage shoved Nick into a wall.

Nick: Protecting the ones who are most important! I didn't have a choice!

Nick punches Gage hard in his side. Quickly, Gage recovered.

Gage: (enraged) Oh I see...I guess the entire multiverse isn't as important as your little precious unicorn eh? I see. Well, thats one thing we can agree on? Hehehe!

Gage lost it like he normally did when he was angry, but the smoke that he breathed in from Chaos, was helping neither of the 2. Nick fires a beam at Gage, one of his own techniques.

Nick: TAKE IT BACK!

Gage simply catches the beam in his hoofs and lets it sit there.

Gage: Now, I know you didn't mean to do that. That's why I'm gonna give YOU the opportunity to take it back. Come on Nick, don't be a fool!

Nick: Me? You must be joking! I'm not taking anything back!

Gage: THEN, GET READY NICK! I'm gonna FUCK your shit up kid!

Gage powered up and transformed into a human. Quickly, he tossed Nick's attack back towards him. Nick deflected it with ease. Nick attacked with fast, but rapid punches to Gage's body.

Nick: Your the kid here! I'm far older than you!

Gage: Stop it, you blue pain in my ass!

He elbowed Nick on top of the head, then kneed him away. Nick quickly rebounded and attacked Gage with rapid speed punches. Gage just soaked the damage up.

Gage: Muhahaha! Nick, how pitiful! Your fast, but you do no damage what so ever! It's pathetic!

Nick fired a full blown energy beam right on him. The beam did significant damage.

Nick: Haha! Take that you sonova bitch!

Gage: Now its my turn!

Gage swatted at Nick hard, but slow. He missed every single time, making a fool out of himself.

Nick: Hahhahaha! What do you call that? Knuckles can punch faster than that! You may be stronger than me, but Amy is faster than you.

Gage: Yeah, but when it actually hits you...

Gage punched Nick in the stomach making him throw up blood.

Gage: ...It hurts like a big dog! HA!

Nick: ENOUGH OF THIS!

He ran fast away from Gage, about a mile away from him then, he started charging at Gage.

Gage: Playing chicken are we? I'm game!

Gage flew straight for Nick. Eventually, Nick broke the sound barrier and Gage broke the color spectrum. The 2 both collided. Each one got punched in the face by the other. They flew straight by each other and knocked each other out. Then, Gage's shadow came out of the ground, but this time, It wan't Chaos. It was an exact form of Gage, only really dark looking.

Mephiles: Hmmm, looks like it's a stalemate. If I had to place bets, I would have done so on Gage, but oh well. Their fighting has brought me tremendous strength! Once they wake up, I'll bring them even deeper into the mess they are in, and we'll kill them both! MUHAHAHAHAHAA!

* * *

HAPPY MOTHA F**KING BIRTHDAY! To who? Why, none other than my co-author, better known as SparkyFonzerelli! Wish him happy birthday for me in a review would ya? Hell, yeah! Without him, this story wouldn't be as great as it is. Just saying!


	46. Vegeta Tags Along

Chapter 47 - Vegeta Tags Along

May 29th, 2014 - approximately 1 later

Gage

Ponyville

* * *

The unconscious super pony layed near Ponyville itself. Once again, the hands of time were pushed forward, about one year ahead. This time, Gage is flying solo. Mephilis left Nick back in the past, separating the 2. For now maybe it was for the best.

Gage: Nick! You insufferable...huh?

Gage stood on all 4 hoofs, and looked around the area.

Gage: He's not here! Well, looks like I'm not on Earth anymore. Back to Equestria. This time alone! Pffft. Hahaha!

Gage wondered around the field, and eventually went to the edge of Ponyville. Fluttershy's house was nearby, but he decided not to pay her a visit. It would be very risky. Once he headed a little more into the center of Ponyville, everything seemed completely normal. It was if the timeline itself wasn't faulty.

Gage: Everything seems to be in order, but no Legendary Force anywhere? Not even Nick!

Behind Gage, his master speaks, briefing him of the situation slightly.

Vegeta: Yeah, those clowns all went to some different planet to retrieve one of those shards. Those damn, blasted shards.

Gage: Master Vegeta! Boy am I glad to see you! How's life in Ponyville?

Gage looked over Vegeta's pony body. Vegeta was actually an ordinary one at that, with dark blue fur, and a solid, spiky, black mane. Gage laughed and thought of something.

Gage: More importantly, how's life AS a pony? Ha ha ha!

Gage didn't get the reaction from Vegeta that he thought.

Vegeta: Hmmm, it could be better, if i didn't have to deal with these hoofs, but I'm fine other than that.

Gage: Good! You get used to it!

Vegeta: And life is good, nice and quiet.

Gage: I see. A pony body is weaker than a normal saiyan, or even a human though. If only you were a unicorn, you could transform, like I can.

Vegeta snickers and powers up.

Vegeta: Ha ha ha! Thats where your wrong my friend! YAAAHHHH!

Vegeta effortlessly turned into a super saiyan like he normally did.

Gage: WOW! Awesome! Listen Vegeta. Don't let anyone know I just talked to you okay?

Vegeta: Wait! WHAT DID YOU DO?

Gage: Listen, technically, I'm not the same Gage that you knew your whole life. WAIT, I got a perfect example. Am I married to Fluttershy here?

What seemed like a stupid question to Vegeta was important info to Gage. He knew that wasn't right. He really didn't want to face Fluttershy and cheat on Rarity, but what if he tried to see Rarity. In everyone else's eyes, he would be cheating on Fluttershy.

Vegeta: Uh Gage! Come on! I was at the wedding! And I was the guy that sold you and everyone else a crap load of drinks.

Gage chuckles, but straightens up quickly. This wasn't good news at all

Gage: Yeah see, that's not right. That should be Rarity in my arms right now, but she's with Big Macintosh isn't she?

Vegeta: While I have no idea what your talking about, I also have no idea who she's with, but its either Big M, or Spike. I don't know.

Gage: WHAT?! Spike! Oh hell no! It better not be that little chicken...ugh. I mean well. It's even worse than I thought. I can't believe there isn't some sort of bad guy trying to kill me now.

Vegeta simply blinked twice at Gage.

Vegeta: Uh, Gage? Did I ever teach you that you should control your anger, cause if I didn't then I'm teaching you now.

Gage: Didn't you hear me Master Vegeta? AHH! Do you believe what I've told you Vegeta? This is all wrong. And I have to fix it!"

Vegeta, still controlling his super saiyan state, was completely relaxed as ever. Must be Equestria itself doing that.

Vegeta: I'm not saying I don't believe you, because I have noticed a few major and minor changes here and there, you just need to control your anger.

Gage's eye twitched, and he completely snapped.

Gage: (insanely) Minor? MINOR?! None of this is minor Vegeta! I dyed myself a different color and gave myself a fake name. My girlfriend is in the claws of...SPIKE! And theres only 1...way...to...FIX IT!

Gage smiles and gets really close to Vegeta. He continued to laugh like hell.

Vegeta: Gage. Do not worry. We are gong to fix it, trust me. I believe that you would rather be with Rarity, other than Fluttershy. Just don't lose it, and were gonna be fine!

Gage: I haven't even talked to her yet! Or Rarity! What do I do Master?

Vegeta: First, you talk to Fluttershy and no matter how it breaks her heart, you tell her calmly, "Fluttershy, I'm sorry, but I don't think that this will work" then leave. I'll deal with the papers. Then you go talk to Rarity and Spike. Tell Rarity that it was a mistake, and that you really love her. Give her a red ruby shaped like a heart. Spike will then challenge you to a fight. Accept it if you wish to prove your love to Rarity.

Gage: THATS HORRIBLE!

Gage's heart was beating a million miles an hour. Gage wanted to do what he said badly, but was Vegeta right? Is that the right thing to do? The mischievous alicorn smiled and filled with energy.

Gage: (evilly) You know something...YOUR RIGHT! It dosen't matter anymore! This isn't my timeline! Come on Vegeta!

Gage takes off really fast. Vegeta stays behind.

Gage: Take care my student, and fly like you mean it!

Gage dipped down in the nearest river and emerged looking like his old self again.

Gage: Ahhh, my white coat! My black and red mane!

Vegeta: You know what, I'll come instead of sitting here. Its boring.

* * *

At Fluttershy's house...

* * *

Gage: I can't get either one of them out of my head. I simply cannot!

Vegeta: Well, don't just stand there. Go in!

Gage: I will! YAAHH!

He stormed in Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy was alarmed to see Gage so early.

Fluttershy: HEY SWEETHEART!? Your home early!

Already from Fluttershy doing that, Gage regretted doing this.

Gage: Fluttershy? We need to have a talk.

Fluttershy: Oh? I'm all ears!

Gage: Okay Flutters! Listen, this has been some HUGE misunderstanding. It's all my fault. None of it what-so-ever is yours. Let me make that perfectly clear.

Fluttershy started to frown. Something you rarely saw in her.

Gage: Basically what I'm trying to say is...well, I mean that its not gonna...

Nick appears to the left of Fluttershy. Gage continues to look at Fluttershy so she wont look behind herself.

Gage: Fluttershy. Excuse me for a moment. I...I need to think this over. CHAOS CONTROL!

Quickly, Gage grabbed one of his fake emeralds and used his chaos control to stop time. Nick still remained there, not in his physical form.

Nick: Gage, you dumbass. Your better than this. Are you really about to do what i think your about to do? If you are, then...Well, I don't know, but what I do know is that you'll cause this girl a big hearbreak. And knowing her...well, we may not know what she might do!

Vegeta quickly intervened.

Vegeta: Alright Gage. Tell her what's going on, then get rid of this guy like the boss you are!

Time seemed to be standing still. Like Gage had unlimited time to think, but in all reality, it doesn't work that way.

Nick: You mean the ass he will become? Gage look at me, straight in the eye and tell me your not gonna be the villain of this story by breaking this girls heart.

Vegeta: Oh come on. He doesn't lover her! He loves Rarity, and besides, good doesn't win all the time, and he can't always be the hero all the time!

Gage: Yeah, Vegeta. That's very true. I've done my share of bad things! What's this gonna do?

Nick: He has to do the right thing. If he didn't, then he'd be a shame in his family and more importantly, to both the mare's and himself.

Vegeta: Oh for the love of god! Gage, tell her straight up who you are, and then get rid of the other guy. Wait, switch that around and work like that!

Nick: You'd be a disgrace to your mother, Rarity, Fluttershy, and me.

Gage simply watched the 2 try to decide for him. Both of them had very good points. It was completely up to him, and yet he continued to watch.

Vegeta: He'd be doing what's most important to him and he'd also fix the time line and finally have the mare of is dreams!

Nick: Would he? By breaking the heart of Rarity's best friend? I doubt it'll work at all.

Vegeta: Since when did friendship matter? It's always been Gage who did the work, since when did Gage need any of his so-called friends? Did they ever help him out much? Huh? Gage, friendship dosen't mean anything right now!

Nick: Friendship saved Equestria twice, and has helped Gage since the beginning. Now shut up! Let Gage choose!

Vegeta: AGGH! Gage get this over and done with. This guy is just stalling from getting the job done!

Nick: Look whos talking!

Vegeta: Oh shut up you stupid rodent!

Nick: Gage, just choose!

Vegeta: Gage for goodness sake. Get it over with, so the rodent will shut up!

Gage: ENOOOUUUGHHH!

Gage's rage caused him to involuntarily power up. Quickly, he relaxed.

Gage: I'm going to pick BOTH of your ideas. Nick? I won't break Fluttershy's heart, but Vegeta? I am going to tell Rarity how I feel! You guys can't stop me!

Nick: Gage you might end up breaking Fluttershy's heart anyway. Rarity might get mad and tell shy what you told her. I would suggest looking for me. I'm in a small house I built, crying my eyes out and sending you this telepathic message. You ruined my past, but I don't want to see you hurt your future. You need to get me out of this depression I'm in!

Gage: Once we get home, we can go to the bar and do it my way.

Vegeta: Argh! Whatever! Gage, do as you please, just don't make a fool of yourself!

Nick: Yeah. For once, I agree with him. Don't screw this up Gage!

Gage: Nick! I won't. I promise. I plan on fixing this all. Everything! Were gonna have to go far into the future, but I'll fix it. I HAVE TO!

Vegeta: And for once, will you, rodent, be reasonable and think for once.

Nick: I always think. Your evil, I'm good... and good looking. Go Gage. I'm in the Everfree forest.

Gage: Okay Nick, but first, I gotta do a little something something with Fluttershy and Rarity. Here I go.

Gage took a deep breath before pulling a fake emerald out of his pocket.

Gage: Wish me luck!

Time did unfreeze and Fluttershy of course didn't move a muscle at all. She was alarmed that he had used Chaos Control.

Fluttershy: Ummm. Is everything okay Gage?

Gage made a very painful face. Fluttershy reacted to it.

Gage: _Okay, Okay Gage. Just do it! Just like you did with Rainbow Dash. It's not a romantic kiss, just a friendly one. It's not Rarity's mouth. Come on, just do it! GO GO! _Fluttershy? I came back home, because...because I couldn't stand being away from you for one second!

Fluttershy instantly teared up. Moisture stuck to the corner of her eyes, and she grew a smile.

Gage: Listen to me. I love you, very, very much! I long to be by your side for the rest...the rest of my life!

Fluttershy: Awww. Gage? That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

Gage kissed Fluttershy, exactly like he did with Rainbow Dash. He wanted to kiss her like he did Rarity, but he already felt bad enough. Fluttershy was left without a word to say.

Gage: Listen to me. I...I have to go okay baby? I'll see you around, and I...I LOVE YOU!

Gage instantly slammed the door and took off to find Vegeta. He was contemplating on crying his eyes out. If he couldn't fix this, he may never get to see his Rarity ever again.

* * *

5 minutes later...

* * *

Vegeta was standing outside waiting for Gage to get back.

Vegeta: Gage, well? How did it go? She took it badly I assume?

Gage: No...no she didn't. As a matter of fact, she took it rather well.

Vegeta: Oh well, thats a surprise. I hope you actually told her, and your not lying to me.

Gage: I never told her that Vegeta. I told her the opposite actually. How I loved her, even though I don't. I did what I have to do Vegeta.

A very strong gust of wind passed the 2.

Vegeta: WHAT?! Well, if you want to get back with Rarity, you just blew most of your chances boy! You need to get your head in the game, or else its straight to the pits of hell!

Gage: No. I did the right thing. The guy that just past us will understand!

Explosions and yelling could be heard in the distance. All the lights went out.

Vegeta: Yes. er, I mean, somethings wrong with the lights! What the hell was that? What happened?

Gage: That was Nick! Either that, or its Sonic!

Vegeta: Oh for God's sake! Nick! Will you stop goofing around or your going to see what hell is like!

Lyra Heartstrings was yelling from a distance.

Lyra: I SAW THAT NICKIE!

Nick: I didn't do it umm...Vinyl Scratch did! Wait! What are you doing with that rock...OW! That hurt!

Vegeta and Gage both chuckled.

Vegeta: Or perhaps, he'll get it from her! Ha ha!

Gage: Nick! Thank god your okay!

Nick: I came back with a plan to get Twilight back with me...wait!

Nick uses his sonic screwdriver and points it to the sky. It makes a noise then Nick looks to the side of it.

Nick: I don't believe it!

Vegeta: What's wrong? And what is that contraption?

Nick: Sonic Screwdriver...Its the Atraxi!

Gage: Nick! Slow down! How did you find me? Are you the same one from the same timeline? What's going on? How can you get Twilight with you?

Vegeta: I doubt it's the same Nick! But guys, we gotta figure things out!

Gage: Yeah! Vegeta's right!

Nick: Unless I contact the doctor, I don't see that happening.

Vegeta: Uh who?

Nick: The doctor.

Vegeta: Dr who?

Nick: Thats the oldest question in the universe that must never be answered.

Gage: ENOUGH! We don't need that egghead! Theres only 1 way to fix things nick!

Nick: You wouldn't understand!

Gage: NICK! I don't have to understand anything! 2 words, dragon balls. 4 words actually. Black star, dragon balls.

Nick: Right! If I contact the The Doctor, he can send us there.

Vegeta: Gage is right. With the dragonballs, none of this will have happened, but we risk losing the Dragon balls as well.

Gage was not in the mood for this at all.

Gage: Well, then I guess we'll just owe you one Vegeta! It's our only chance!

Vegeta: Fine! Call the so called, 'egghead' from what I've heard from Gage.

Nick did just that. He pointed the sonic screwdriver up into the air and turned it on. The TARDIS appeared.

Gage: Yes! Yes! HA HA HA HA HA! Finally, were getting out of here!

Gage jumped up and down. He couldn't wait to put this horrible thing behind him. For good!

The Doctor: Hello everyone! How is it with you. Nick. I thought I told you to only summon me when it was important, and not for a bunch of banannas!

Vegeta: Who are you?

The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS

The Doctor: I'm the Doctor. You are?

Vegeta: Vegeta. And Doctor Who?

The doctor smiles and laughs slightly.

The Doctor: Just the doctor, please if you would!

Nick stepped up to the doctor.

Nick: That idiot over there, Gage changed the past. He caused a fixed point in time. Can you take us to get some Dragon Balls to fix everything?

Doctor: Yes I can. Just pop right in the TARDIS and we'll be off! Although it does run the risk of killing it again!

Gage: Do it! It'll be worth it!

The Doctor: Alright! But if we get stuck in another dimension, it's your fault and you'r helping me find another suitable power source. Geronimo!

The doctor did his business, and carefully pressed a bunch of buttons.

Gage: Damn time travel! If only I could destroy this thing once and for all! Oh, and for the record. I AM a power source!

They commenced traveling through space with the TARDIS.

The Doctor: Whoa! Hold on there! Time travel is only bad when you really mess up and technically, you'r not supposed to cross your own time line, or it'll collapse. Also were space traveling, not time traveling. You being a power source, now that's just cool!

Gage: Ha ha! So is Vegeta and Nick, just a little weaker. None-the-less, they will do fine!

The Doctor: Alright. Gimme a second to land her and...

The doctor started flipping switches when all of a sudden, there were constant explosions.

The Doctor: GERONIMO!

The TARDIS door flew open. Gage looked outside to see the dragonball universe.

Gage: Is that it? Were here?

The TARDIS lights shut down.

The Doctor: I told you that would happen, oh well. Now to find the Dragon Balls!

Gage saw the lights not working at all. He felt really bad, so he had to make the Doctor an offer.

Gage: Doctor! I said I was a power source and I meant it! I'll be more than happy to help!

The Doctor: Are you sure? It'll hurt alot, and might drain most of your life force! You'll have to rest for months!

Gage: I'm sorry? Have we met Doctor? I'm Gage, the hero of the multiverse! Don't worry doc, its nothing I can't handle! And if it isn't, well it'll be worth it! Well, hedgehog, saiyan, and timelord? Are you ready?

The Doctor: If you insist, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Vegeta: Can we get on with this?

Gage: LETS GOOO!

* * *

A week went by, and Gage, Vegeta, Nick, and the Doctor found 6 of the 7 dragonballs. It was hard work, especially without the dragon radar.

Gage: Guys? Excellent job! Just one more, and we can go home Nick! Doc, I can power that machine of yours now if you want.

The Doctor: Finally! Do you know how much I hate staying in one place for too long?

Gage: Amost as much as you hate these things?

In his hoof, he held a pair, and he took a bite of it.

The Doctor: Oh! For lordy's sake. Put that away right now! Pears are the worst things of all time and space, trust me fish sticks and custard are way better, or at least bananas!

Vegeta: Whats wrong with a pear?

The Doctor: Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG? Pears are the most disgusting and vile fruits of all time and space. I would rather eat a star than one of those things!

Gage: HA HAAAAHAHAHA!

Vegeta and Nick couldn't help but laugh too.

Gage: Vegeta? Nick? Listen, I know you 2 hate each other, but go find the last dragonball okay?

Nick and Vegeta both looked shocked.

Nick: You mean, I'm stuck with goldie-locks here?

Vegeta: I'll race you, you talking animal!

Both of them sped off into the woods near Gingertown, while Gage and the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS

* * *

In the TARDIS...

* * *

Gage: Okay Doctor. So, where do you need me? How do i power this thing up?

The Doctor: Don't worry, It'll only hurt a lot for a bit. Now, I need you below deck.

Gage: Doctor, I hate to ask, but I need a favor done that only you can do.

The Doctor: Sure. Anything from time travel to space travel. What is it lad?

Gage: Well, back when I first went back in time, I took all of my gear off to go incognito. I left all my stuff in my armor. And my armor is in some crumby motel room. Please! My beloved Rarity made me that armor!

The Doctor: Well, alright. I'll do it!

Gage: HA HA! GREAT! Now are you ready doc?

The Doctor: The question is. Are you ready, because I'm ready.

Gage: YEAH! TADAAAA HOOO!

Gage braced himself in a small glass chamber. The machine turned on, and quickly drained nearly everything Gage had in him. He had to power up, or else he would have been toast. Burnt toast.

The Doctor: I know it hurts, but it'll be over soon!

Gage: (lying) He heh heh heh heh. Hurts! NO WAY! HRRRAAAAHHHH!

Quickly, to prevent death, Gage went human, then super saiyan to ensure he would be okay, and that the TARDIS would have plenty of energy to drink from.

The Doctor: Okay! I've seen things withstand this TARDIS, but this is ridiculous!

The meter immediately starts to beep.

The Doctor: Oh no! Gage, stop. Any more and we might blow!

Quickly, Gage did so and collapsed. The doctor pulled Gage out of the capsule quickly.

Gage: (weakly) There...I...I overcharged it for you. Now...you'll have plenty of power..GAH!

The Doctor: Well, are you alright? You need anything?

Gage: Just...my stuff. Please go and...

The Doctor: Whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down. Where and when did it happen?

Gage: May 28th...2012...Ponyville...In a trashed motel room.

Nick, with no warning opened the TARDIS door.

Nick: Gage? I hate to interrupt things, but we need you out here! NOW!

Just by the way Nick said it, he was alarmed. Then, Gage felt that wicked power outside.

Gage: WOW! That's the second biggest power I've ever felt. It's almost bigger than Goku as a possessed super saiyan 3!

The Doctor: Is...is that bad?

Gage: Don't worry about it. Quickly, get my stuff. You know what to do Doctor. Please hurry!

Gage limped his way to Nick. Quickly, Nick helped his friend out immediately.

Nick: Gage. Are you okay?

Gage: (weakly) No...not at all. Lets just say that the TARDIS tried to kill me.

Nick: I guess the TARDIS didn't like you.

Gage: It should now. I just brought it back to life with my life...OW!

Gage collapsed to the ground. Nick quickly helped him up.

Nick: Gage! You've seen better days.

Gage: Nick, to be honest, this is as bad if not worse than the time Goku almost tried to kill me...

Nick: WHAT NO WAY!

Gage: ...yes. But I've never felt better. Because after this is all over, we get to see our girls again. Isn't it great!

Nick smiled and propped his friend upright.

Nick: It sure is.

Up ahead, Vegeta was arguing with what seemed to look like Shadow.

Gage: Sh-shadow? What the hell are you doing here?

This, "Shadow" turned to stare at Gage with cold and evil eyes.

Gage: Wait! Your not Shadow. Who the hell are you?

Mephalis: My name...is Mephalis! I'm the one from your universe. I've been waiting for this moment for some time, Gage!

Gage: Ha! I see you already know us! Well, tell us what you want? NOW!

Mephalis: I want your lives!

All 3 of the warriors gasped.

Gage: Our...lives?

Mephalis: YEAH! DID I STUDDER?! AAAHAHAHA!

Vegeta: Explain yourself fool!

Mephalis: Well, you see. I was assigned to kill you, but only when you left your own timestream. You and Nick, the second best on your team are a huge threat to us. No longer. not after today! MUUHAHAHAHA!

It seems Mephalis has finally caught up to them! With Gage hurt, do Vegeta and Nick stand a chance against someone almost as strong as a super saiyan 3? Will the Doctor be of any help whatsoever? Find out on the next chapter!

* * *

Here guys, its been awhile. I've been busy with updating. This my friends is the first chapter that all 3 of us, (The Legend Itself, SparkyFonzerelli and TheCrosser) have all worked together on 1 chapter. Please, support all 3 of us. Review, good or bad. Both are helpful! Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed it. I know I did making it. Not only that, but it's my birthday today, and even better?! I finally did it! FINALLY! I finished updating the whole thing! YES!


	47. Ray and Spitfire

Chapter 48 - Ray and Spitfire

July 2nd 6:00 P.M.

Ray and Rainbow Dash

Northern Everfree Forest

* * *

The 3 found themselves deep in the Everfree forest. Gohan, Rainbow Dash, and Ray all slowly made their way through the thick forest.

Rainbow Dash: (whining) Agh! I hate the everfree forest! Why can't we just fly, huh?

Gohan: It's just like Discord's little game a while back. There is no flying allowed from what I hear.

Ray: Yeah. It's not safe Rainbow Dash, so don't even think about it. Plus, Sombra's horn could be here."

Gohan: Exactly, and we cant risk losing it!

Ray could tell by the way he said it, that Gohan could not fail Bon-Bon what-so-ever.

Ray: Gohan, l need you to do me a favor soldier!

Gohan: What is it?

Ray: Listen, we all have faith in you Gohan.

Gohan jumped. All of them had faith in him? But why, it was to his understanding Ray was leading them, not him.

Gohan: Why me?

Rainbow Dash: Ha ha ha ha! Gohan, your the only one who stands a chance against Sombra, it'll be up to you to defeat him, and rescue Bon-Bon.

Gohan: (shyly) Come on guys...I'll still have you to back me up. Your not totally useless when it comes to fighting.

Ray: True

Rainbow Dash: Hey! I got an idea Ray! Ha ha!

Ray: What is it Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: Instead of giving him his horn, we should just let Gohan defeat him!

Ray: No R.D. Not a good idea. If he sees us without the horn, she will kill the hostage.

Gohan: (angry) Then, there is only 1 thing to do guys.

Ray: Yeah I hear you! We go and...

Gohan: We find the horn!

The saiyan pony transformed to a super saiyan pony! He sped off really fast like. In an instant too, Rainbow Dash effortlessly grabbed Ray and rainboomed to him. Because they were on the forest floor, they had to dodge trees, rocks, and land occasionally when it became hilly. Up above in the air, a shadow of a pony crossed all 3. Ray looked up.

Ray: Hey! Is that Spitfire?

Rainbow Dash: Hey! IT IS!

All of them, forgetting not to fly in the sky, went straight to Spitfire

Spitfire: Hello my pony friends...HUH!? Oh my gosh!

She noticed Gohan, in his golden mane and aura too, and how he was flying with no wings. After all, he was an earth pony.

Spitfire: You guys are all part of the legendary force?! It's you Gohan, the tenacious super saiyan. There's Ray, the man who appeared in stone, then attempted to fight Discord solo.

Ray and Gohan: Yep! That's us!

Rainbow Dash: Don't forget about me, the most epic of them all, Spitfire!

Spitfire: Of course, how could I forget you! No way, yeah your the one who couldn't handle staying in Lightning Dust's shadow, so you left.

Rainbow Dash: (angry) ANYWAYS! What are you doing here?

Spitfire: Eh well I'd figure I'd drop by to give you this!

She revealed a broken horn, and instantly they stopped in mid-air. They knew what it was!

Rainbow Dash: Where did you get that?!

All 4 landed on a clifftop to take a break from flying, and to tear that horn from Spitfire's hoofs if need be.

Ray: Spitfire, you don't understand! That horn is important. It's...

Spitfire: King Sombra's? Yeah, I know. And I'm going to give it back to him, and save Bon-Bon myself, because thats what wonderbolt's do.

Ray: Damnit Spitfire! Don't you get it? The life of Bon-Bon depends of it. And if you go to him yourself, not only are you going to die when you give it to him, but Bon-Bon will as well. Now, hand it over.

Spitfire: First, you'll have to catch me! Ha ha ha!

Gohan: You fool!

Gohan was fixing to blast off to catch her, but Rainbow Dash stopped him from moving.

Rainbow Dash: No Gohan, I have to do this! This is personal.

Gohan nodded as she blasted off instead. Spitfire already had a huge lead, but Rainbow Dash had to catch up.

Rainbow Dash: _It's time to see how fast this body can go! Maybe Gage's help really will pull off, after all, he is a miracle worker._

Spitfire: C'mon Rainbow Crash! Surely you can do better than that!

Spitfire flashed the broken horn to her. Rainbow Dash tried to grab it, but she teased her and pulled the horn away. Then, she sped up even faster. Rainbow Dash had a tough time keeping up, but she remembered a few words from a friend.

* * *

Flashback!

* * *

Rainbow Dash: Gage, I have to ask you a question.

Gage: Anything. What is it Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: How do you beat people stronger than yourself. You've done it several times. You beat Frieza, who almost killed you, and you defeated Goku as a super saiyan 3. And according to Vegeta, is supposed to be the strongest warrior possible.

Gage: Rainbow Dash, it's not always the strongest, fastest, or toughest that wins, its the ones who refuse to back down. If you tell yourself that you will, then you will. Always strive for the unobtainable. That's what I do. As long as you constantly push yourself, the only thing that you become is a stronger person, both mentally and physically. Do you understand?

Rainbow Dash: I think so.

Gage: Now that I' answered your question, answer mine.

Rainbow Dash: (joyful) Of course! Of course!

Gage: What's this really about?

The pegasus knew that he caught on.

Gage: Your not telling me something Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: ALRIGHT! It's that blasted hedgehog!

Gage: Who, Nick? Shadow? So...

Rainbow Dash: SONIC! AGH! I HATE HIM! He's faster than me! By far. Why can't I be stronger.

Gage: _*sigh_ I see, I see, Rainbow Dash. Let me tell you something that I've never told anyone.

The young alicorn sat next to Rainbow Dash.

Gage: That horrible day when Rarity was killed by Silver, I lost it. I wen't completely insane. In my head, I had absolutely nothing left to live for. Then, I didn't care about winning, I didn't care about revenge, I didn't care about my homeplanet, Earth, the dragonball Earth, or even my team. I cared about NOTHING!

Rainbow Dash: Nothing at all? But how?

Gage: Because all I could think about was avenging Rarity. That's the only thing that my mind was telling me. If you do the same thing, once you reach that breaking point, you will be the fastest thing that has ever lived.

Rainbow Dash: You think so?

Gage: Rainbow Dash, I know so. (under breath) That is, until I catch up once I'm a super alicorn.

Rainbow Dash: What?!

Gage: Ehehehe! Nothing! Ahahaha!

* * *

Rainbow Dash: (to herself) Could it be that simple?

Spitfire: Right here Dashie! C'mon!

Rainbow Dash got mad and chased her down, she was hot on Spitfire's tail, but she was navigating through trees perfectly. Rainbow Dash kept up, but struggled deeply.

Rainbow Dash: (furious) RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I WILL CATCH YOU.

Spitfire: Fat chance! You have the wings of a filly.

Rainbow Dash: THATS IT!

Furiously, Rainbow Dash stopped on a dime. Spitfire flew WAY past her, but then turned around to tease her.

Spitfire: What's wrong, give up?

Rainbow Dash simply sat there and snarled, at what looked like Spitfire.

Spitfire: Am I too fast for you? Is that it? You see, you may think your the best, but your not.

Rainbow Dash: No more...

Spitfire: What's wrong? Don't you care that I'm insulting you?

Rainbow Dash: **NO!**

Spitfire: (surprised) Ah! WHAT?

Rainbow Dash: I DONT CARE ANYMORE! I don't care about what you say, I don't care about that horn, and I don't even care about being the fastest! I don't care about **ANYTHING!**

Spitfire: Oh my gosh! I think I broke her!

Rainbow Dash: NO! I finally figured it out! I broke myself, my restraints! YEAHH! I AM THE FASTEST THING AALLLIIIIIIVEE!

The yelling of Rainbow Dash was equivalent to Vegeta's screaming. At the sight, Spitfire took off at full speed. To her surprise, Rainbow Dash was already in front of her. She stopped her, and nearly grabbed the horn, but she slipped away.

Spitfire: Wow! She's fast now! She stopped on a dime, she sped in front of me without me seeing her too! It's crazy!

Rainbow Dash: That's right. Your not the fastest anymore. You never were. It was me who was, don't you see? I've allowed you to think you were, you deceived yourself. You never even had a chance! I've just been allowing you to think you were, thats all.

Spifire: Your lying!

Rainbow Dash: Try me!

Spitfire dove into the trees below. She maneuvered through them perfectly, then 5 seconds later, Spitfire could see trees falling down in a perfect line. It made a visible path.

Spitfire: I'm seeing things!

Again, she flew up to the sky, but a rainbow passed her, and grabbed the horn. Victory! After what seemed hours of gloating, the 2 landed next to Ray and Gohan.

Ray: Well, that sure was entertaining. Now Spitfire, do you mind telling me where the hell you found that at?

Spitfire: I didn't find it! My wonderbolts did when they were doing drills! Now, please don't kill me. You can be the hero, honest.

Gohan: Next time, when the legendary force asks you to do something, DO IT! Got that?

Spitfire: Y-yyes! Now, just don't kill me.

Rainbow Dash: That's not our style, believe me! If Gage wanted you dead, you would've already been.

This made Spitfire terrified. She instantly flew off.

Rainbow Dash: Jeez, I wonder what came over her.

Ray: Must be a full moon.

Gohan: Huh? But it's not nighttime!

Ray: No, no no. Nevermind mate, just lets keep going.

Rainbow Dash: Hey Ray. C'mere a minute would you?

Ray: Sure! Gohan, go ahead of us, we'll catch up.

The grey unicorn went to the blue pegasus to talk. Usually when Ray was around her alone, she blushed and was really shy. Now, something was different.

Ray: Hey hey Dashie! You did it! You have to be the fastest thing alive now!

Rainbow Dash: Maybe, but I have to talk to you about something more important.

Ray: Oh? (flirtatious) Do tell.

Rainbow Dash: Well, ummm. Would you go out with me?

Ray: Rainbow Dash! That's a terrible idea!

Rainbow Dash: WHAT!

Ray: But how about you go out with me?

Rainbow Dash: But...you...I...

Ray: Rainbow, yes I will. Of course! Let's kiss on it.

Rainbow Dash rested her head on Ray's shoulders.

Rainbow Dash: Finally.

Ray: What?

Rainbow Dash: I have you. I have a real hero to rest my shoulders on, instead of that arrogant hedgehog.

Ray: Sonic? He's cool, he's just a show off. Now can we kiss on it now? You know, make it official?

Rainbow Dash: _*giggles_ Okay!

And they did. With the horn retrieved from Spitfire, will the 3 be able to save Bon-Bon in time? Or will Sombra kill her before they arrive? Only 1 way to find out. Find out next chapter!

* * *

Alright there we go. Hey hey! Today is my birthday mofo's! Can ya wish me a happy one in a review? And while your at it, don't say anything about Ray and Rainbow Dash okay? No offense to you Sondash people, but... I hate Sondash so much. Well anyways, see ya guys later. I'm 17 today! Isn't that great?


	48. Mephalis the Dark

Chapter 48 - Mephalis the Dark

May 29th, 2014

Gage

Dragonball Z universe. 1 year in the future.

* * *

Mephalis the dark! He resides in the dragonball z universe with only Nick and Vegeta to stop him. Gage is in no condition to fight at all due to him powering the TARDIS. He must be defended at all cost.

Mephalis: Nick? Gage? Prepare to die, and you Vegeta.

Vegeta: What is it you fool!

Mephalis: How about you come and join us? The dark side that is.

The saiyan patiently listened to what he had to say.

Mephalis: We will rule all. Think about it, with us villains trying to take over, we would rule everything. Right now, we can win this. Their champion stands right there behind you. Think of it Vegeta! There's no one in the universe that could even touch us!

Vegeta looked to the injured alicorn. His body was strained badly and he couldn't put up a fight very well.

Mephalis: 1 big bang attack will do the trick. Do it!

Vegeta: No. I may be evil, but I fight for the right side. I'm not about to let some petty thugs just take over everything! I've been down that road.

Mephalis: And you Nick, your just as important as Gage is aren't you? You don't realize that, do you?

Nick: In more ways than you think!

Mephalis: Exactly why you must be eliminated.

The Dark hedgehog transformed into Gage again, but this time, something was different.

Vegeta: Oh my gosh! Gage looks horrible in black.

Mephalis began to focus his energy, rising in strength bigtime.

Vegeta: Ah, this could be more difficult than I thought.

Nick bravely stepped in front of the beast

Nick: You remind me of the Daleks. And do you know what? They lost in a heartbeat. They are the strongest creatures in the universe, not counting me and the doctor of course. Time and time again, I have stopped evil and I have never have gotten a reward. I'm like 276 years old and you will die if you mess around with me!

The longer he talked, the more the timelord raises his voice.

Gage: Nick...keeping everybody safe...is its own reward...now, do it...do it 1 more time...then we can go see Rarity and Twilight.

Nick: Do it one more time? I'll do it a million times. Protecting people is what I do best.

Vegeta reared up and went super saiyan 2 in an instant.

Vegeta: Nick! I'm ready when you are hedgehog.

Nick: TRIANGLATE!

2 Nick clones spawn.

Nick: I'm ready.

Then, almost before they had time to react, Mephalis fired a big bang attack and a chaos spear. One of each of their attacks. Both sidestepped and missed.

Vegeta: That was my big bang attack! Argh this is Cell all over again.

Nick: Those moves are getting old. Double Jagger Soul Stealer!

All 3 Nick's fire a large red blast towards Mephalis the dark. They make full contact.

Vegeta: YEAH!

Dust and explosions coated where he stood. But once they settled, 3 Mephalises stood there. Vegeta and Nick were both shocked.

Nick: I...I don't believe it!

Mephalis: Surprised aren't you?!

2 Mephalises attacked Vegeta and Nick rapidly, but 1 vanished as if it was unneeded. Vegeta caught Mephalis'es fists and threw them down. He punched him hard in the gut, but the dark Gage copy wasn't down yet. Back he went for a second helping of pain from Vegeta. Nick was dealing just as much with his 3 copies. All 3 attacked rapidly.

Nick: What will we do Vegeta!?

Vegeta: Look! He's half as strong as he was each! He's easy! HUYA!

Vegeta kicks the clone and chops him in half! Nick smiles, as Vegeta is indeed correct. The clones are at half strength! Nick picks up the pace and beats the clone to death too!

Nick: Let's do it to it!

He uses his spindash to make sure he was good and dead. Then, Nick noticed something bad.

Nick: SHIT!

Vegeta: What?! Nick whats wrong?

Nick: Theres a reason that they were at half strength Vegeta! The real one is somewhere else.

Gage: ARGH! Let me go you...

Gage struggled and struggled, but his injuries were far too grave to struggle for long. Soon he tired himself out.

Vegeta: NO! Mephalis? Let him go, or be reduced to ashes. To kill you, I just have to give double the effort, which wont be too hard.

Vegeta charges a super galick gun.

Mephalis: I have him now. Gage is seconds from death.

Nick only smiled, not worried for Gage at all.

Nick: Mephalis, do you know what this is?

Nick holds a sonic screwdriver up in the air.

Mephalis: A measly childs toy? Is that it?

Nick: A sonic screwdriver. I love this thing. It doesen't harm doesn't kill. I'll tell you what it's good for. Do you see that door behind you?

Gage: Oh...thank Celestia! It's the doctor!

While Gage was happy, Mephalis grew worried. The heroes always were crafty like this.

Mephalis: What is this?

The TARDIS appeared behind them.

Nick: It's good at opening doors.

The Doctor: Ahh, Gage! I'm back! Here's all of your equipment you requested.

Gage: Yes...it's a miracle! Doctor, you did it! AGH!

The Doctor: Gage! Don't hurt yourself. Why don't you take a few of these beans?

Doctor tossed his crown royal bag of sensu beans to him and Gage caught it. Without hesitation or a thought, he opened it and ate one.

Gage: AHH! YES! I love that feeling, much better! But, there isn't very many left. Only around 10.

The Doctor: Okay Gage, here is the rest of your stuff. Your scouter, your emeralds, your circlet, and most importantly, your armor!

Gage: Doctor, thank you! Your the best.

The Doctor: Eh, it was nothing.

Gage: It's about time. A golden opportunity, literally. YYAAAAAAHHH!

He jumped to super saiyan instantly, only this time being able to control it very well. Without his armor on or anything, he looked completely different. Golden light surrounded him and that familiar saiyan powering up sound could be heard. Once he held it long enough, his red spikes were revealed.

Super Gage: YEAH!

Nick: That never gets old does it Gage?

Super Gage: Hell no it doesn't. Now time to kill this bastard. (mocking) 1 big bang attack should do the trick! HA. Asshole!

Slowly, but badassley, Gage placed his palm to the beasts head. It glowed blue and Gage yelled, "Big Bang Attack!" really loud.

Super Gage: Well, that takes care of that. Now to make that wish...WHAT THE!

Mephalis now not only unharmed, but he was conscious and glowing blue. He absorbed the big bang attack!

Super Gage: WHAT! Oh SHIT!

Vegeta: That probably made him stronger too Gage, what have you done?

Super Gage: So, this fool can absorb energy huh? No matter. If I can't blast you away, then I'll have to pound you into a pulp thats all!

Mephalis: You forget Gage, I know all of your moves, plus Nick's and Vegeta's.

Super Gage: I'm sorry, but you stand no chance what-so-ever!

Mephalis: Oh?

Super Gage: That's right! Now tell me, does Mephalis the dark ever experience fear?

Gage got ready to power up. Vegeta, The Doctor, and Nick all backed away.

Vegeta: HEY! That's my line!

Nick: This should be really good!

Super Gage: (warcry) RRRRRRAAAAHHHHHH!

Boom! Power wen't all over the place, or energy to be more precise. His hair turned a deeper gold, instead of blonde whenever super saiyans remain out of combat. Mephalis, being the arrogant hedgehog he is attacked Gage headfirst. He attempted to swat at him with all sorts of punches, kicks, knees, elbows, but none would land at all. With one huge power punch, Gage flinched. Mephalis hit him hard in the jaw. His head was upward and he looked to the sky.

Mephalis: Take that!

He looked back down straight into Mephalis'es eyes.

Super Gage: You see, that's what I thought Mephie! Your nothing! Nothing at all! You blasted fool. You must be a dumbass! HEYA!

Gage kicked his black mirrored image in the stomach. He was motionless in the air for a bit. Then, Gage elbowed him in the jaw. He crashed into the ground, leaving behind a trench. Super Gage approached him slowly.

Super Gage: Well, well, well...

Mephalis: SURPRISE!

Mephalis jumped up and grabbed Gage on the arms.

Mephalis: I have you now! Your energy is mine! All of it.

Super Gage: Do you really think you can handle that much energy? No, I don't think so.

Gage powered up with Mephalis still clinging on. About 5 minutes passed and he was still draining Gage.

Nick: Oh no!

Vegeta: Don't worry Nick. He's testing his power! We will see how powerful he is.

Gage was now down to half power in his super form.

Super Gage: Well, so far I'm impressed. But would you like to know something?

Mephalis listened but continued to absorb Gage's power.

Super Gage: My body can withstand a kaioken times 50! Think you can handle that? KAIOKEN...

Mephalis: YES Thats it! Do it!

Super Gage: TIMES FIFTY! AAAAHHHHH!

Mephalis immediately felt better than he had in years, but 3 seconds later, the energy was overwhelming. The rest of the fighters had to back even further away.

Super Gage: What's the matter? Can you not take the heat?

Mephalis: AAARRRGH!

Vegeta: Wait a minute! OH NO!

The Doctor: What is it?

Vegeta: With Mephalis and all that power, he's turned himself into a bomb! A giant bomb! When he's had enough. He will explode and vaporize Gage into ashes!

Nick: WHAT?! No...Vegeta! That can't be!

Vegeta: I'm sorry Nick. Gage won't be getting out of this one. Unless...

Nick: Unless what Vegeta! Anything!

Vegeta: I have to go super saiyan 3!

* * *

Looks like Gage is staring in the face of death once again. With his kaioken x50 in Mephalis'es body, the resulting overload will be catastrophic. Can Vegeta really transform into a super saiyan 3? If so, how will this save Gage? Check out the next chapter to find out.

Well, that's that! I was gonna have him die in this chapter, but I think a cliffhanger will be alright! Well, enjoy guys and please, review, follow, and favorite please.


	49. Ray and Berry Punch

Chapter 49 - Ray and Berry Punch

July 2nd - 9:00 P.M.

Ray and Rainbow Dash

In the everfree forest. 10 miles south of cloudsdale.

* * *

Rainbow Dash started to grow very afraid for some random reason. There were no creatures making any unusual noise or anything. Rainbow Dash was usually not one to be frightened. Ray noticed how close she was next to him.

Ray: Rainbow!? Are you alright?

Rainbow Dash: No! I'm not alright!

Gohan: Why?

Rainbow Dash: Because. Were in the everfree, and it's getting really really dark.

Ray: But Rainbow Dash. Your, well...Rainbow Dash! What are you afraid of?

Rainbow Dash: (sarcastic) Oh I don't know. Hydra's, Manticore's, Cockatrice's, that kind of stuff.

Gohan: Well, maybe she's right. We should make camp somewhere. I'm not getting turned into stone.

Ray: Wait a minute, there's light up ahead!

Up ahead, there was indeed a light. Several lights. Torches if they weren't mistaken. There was also a hut too. The 3 did anything that normal ponies would do. Went in and checked it out. There was also alchemy things and a big cauldron in the center too.

Gohan: Wow! What is this place?

Rainbow Dash: This looks all too familiar.

There were shelved filled with bottles, all filled with liquid of all different colors in the rainbow.

Ray: Oh thank god! Water!

Ray levitated a bottle of "water" and quickly opened it. He drank it down almost instantly.

Ray: Man! This tastes sour as hell. It tastes like warheads, or sour skittles.

Rainbow Dash: That's because that's not water Ray. That's a potion of some sort. Wait...this is...

Berry Punch: Well well well...look who _*hiccup_ it is! It's Ray, Gohan, and Rainbow Dash!

Ray: Berry Punch? What the hell are you doing here?

Rainbow Dash: What are you doing in Zecora's place huh? She'll kill you.

Berry Punch: I just use it to make some of my berry brew! Isn't it great?

Ray: Is that why I feel good right now?

Berry Punch: Does that "potion" taste like sour fruit?

Ray: MMMHM!

Berry Punch: Then yeah, that's what it is. It's totally liquor. Exactly how fast did you drink it.

Ray: (slurring) Like water...HA HA HAHAAAA!

Berry Punch: That's awesome!

Rainbow Dash: How does Zecora not kill you?

Berry Punch: Because I pay her to use this place. How else do you think she gets her bits?

Ray: (drunk) I wanna make you feel like a princess Rainbow Dash.

Ray had his hoofs all over her, and she blushed, smiled, and shoved him off.

Rainbow Dash: Not in front of these 2 you wont. _*giggle_

Gohan: I think we should all follow his example.

All of them looked at Gohan with huge eyes.

Gohan: NO! Not like that. I mean't pass out.

Berry Punch smiled and shook a bottle in front of Dashies face.

Ray: Oh no you don't! She's too young to drink! She's gotta be 21.

Rainbow Dash: Ray, in Equestria, there is no drinking age. Here in Equestria, we trust ponies to drink responsibly. Well, except for...(whispering) you know who.

Berry Punch: Yeah, Celestia's son. Holy cow he drank so much at his birthday party. Like 4 bottles of Applejack Daniels straight! That's my kind of guy.

Rainbow Dash: NO! Not him!

Gohan: Lets go to sleep guys.

Rainbow Dash: I can't. It's only like nine o'clock. I can't fall asleep.

Berry Punch: I can fix that!

She grabbed a bottle of her special drink and poured it down her throat.

Rainbow Dash: *cough *cough. AGH! Oh...Oh wow! That goes down the hatch like nothing at all.

Berry Punch: See?

* * *

5 hours later...

* * *

Ray and Gohan were already passed out, especially Ray. Berry Punch and Rainbow Dash were still up drinking.

Berry Punch: (slurring heavily) Do you...you think I'll ever find the right stallion.

Rainbow Dash: (slurring heavily) Oh my celes...YES! yes come on! Your...awesome! I did! Look at him.

The 2 girls looked over to Ray who was sleeping all over the dirt floor. A puddle of drool laid on the ground turning the dirt into mud, while he was snoring loudly.

Rainbow Dash: That's my man!

Berry Punch: Well, he's got an awesome mane. And that thing he's sleeping next to is really intimidating and scary.

Rainbow Dash: It's called a gun girl. It's dangerous.

Berry Punch: Oh yeah?

Rainbow Dash: Yes. Forget about that, he's the best man I've ever seen, and he's a human too.

Berry Punch:_ *gasp_ a human! Oh no no no!

Rainbow Dash: Whats wrong?

Berry Punch: Humans are very dangerous don't you understand? The whole entire human planet is evil. Horrible, horrible creatures, divided into bunches of countries and races when they are all the same breed. No magic, nothing but war and violence. The whole planet is like the everfree.

Rainbow Dash: Your...your lying!

Berry Punch: No! I'm not. Earth is horrible compared to Equestria.

Rainbow Dash: Shut up! You'll see. I'd rather be with him than that arrogant hedgehog okay? All he cares about is telling me that he's faster than me, which in all honesty he is.

Berry Punch: Well, I've heard he is, but I haven't seen him before.

Rainbow Dash: Just forget about it. Tomorrow, were leaving. And where we are going, you can't come with us.

Berry Punch: What? Why?

Rainbow Dash: Because, we are headed to Cloudsdale. I'm gonna see if we can't get a flying chariot to take us to the frozen north.

Berry Punch: For what?

Rainbow Dash: Were going to meet...Ray's friend at the crystal empire. You can't go so forget it.

Berry Punch: Oh, I understand. I'll just hang out with my best friend. This bottle!

Frustrated, Berry Punch took another drink of her berry brew.

Rainbow Dash: Listen, I'm sorry, but It'll be too dangerous. Us 3 are part of the legendary force. Well be okay. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight Berry Punch.

Rainbow stood up and laid down on her stomach next to Ray.

Berry Punch: Are you sure you don't...

Rainbow Dash: Goodnight Berry!

She lowered her head and once again, drank 2 from the bottle.

Berry Punch: 1 for the troubles, another for the pain. Those are the words I live by.

* * *

The next morning...

8:15 A.M.

* * *

Gohan: _*yawn _Okay. Let's do it!

Gohan sprang off the ground and did a few one-handed push ups.

Gohan: Today's the day I'm getting Bon-Bon back. I think Ray's right. It is up to me, but I won't fail. Oh no!

He looked down to Ray who had Rainbow Dash on his chest.

Gohan: Ha ha ha! HEY! Get up guys, it's time to go save Equestria again.

Ray: Huh? What?

He started to move around a bit, but saw Rainbow Dash. He instantly stopped.

Ray: I can't dude. I don't want to move. Not with her on my chest!

Gohan frowned and nudged Dashie off of him. She instantly woke up.

Rainbow Dash: YAAWWNN! I slept like a rock on...

Ray: Me? Yeah, I know. Ha ha ha!

Rainbow Dash: Is it just us? Did Berry Punch go away?

Gohan: Looks like she bailed.

Rainbow Dash: Nevermind that. C'mon boys, were going to Cloudsdale okay?

Ray: Cloudsdale? You know I can't go there.

Rainbow Dash hoofed through some potions. She smiled when she found the correct one.

Rainbow Dash: That's why your gonna drink this.

Ray: What's that?

Rainbow Dash: It'll turn you into a pegasus temporarily.

Ray: But I'm already a unicorn. Wouldn't that make me an alicorn?

Rainbow Dash: Will it? No, but it will make you look like one.

Gohan: Let's get this show on the road!

After walking through the everfree forest for an hour, careful as not to disturb the beasts still sleeping through the bright morning light, they reached the fields outside of it. Rainbow waterfalls seemed to fall from the sky. Ray and Gohan marveled at it.

Ray: Wow! It's amazing!

Gohan: It looks beautiful. I've never seen anything like it.

Ray: What's wrong Rainbow? Don't you think it looks awesome?

Rainbow Dash: Of course I do, after all, I have one of those flowing through my mane now.

Ray: Ha ha ha!

Rainbow Dash: This is where I was born Ray. I've seen those for years. Now, come on.

Ray: Okay. Gohan? Grab me.

Rainbow Dash was already way up in the sky. Gohan had to transform to a super saiyan to catch up.

Ray: She's gotten way faster hasn't she? She's some kind of girl.

Gohan: (uncaring) Uhh, yeah. She sure is Ray. Now, drink that potion okay?

Ray did so. He popped the cork with his magic and swallowed the potion. Every last drop. He tossed the empty bottle to the ground. They landed on a cloud overlooking the whole city of Cloudsdale.

Rainbow Dash: Okay guys, we gotta find a chariot so we can get to the frozen north. It's time to talk to to a chariot driver.

The whole city was up on a giant cloud, hence the name Cloudsdale. Ray, Gohan, and Rainbow Dash walked down the cloudy street, getting a few compliments here and there. Eventually, they came to a place called, "Cloudchaser's Chariot's"

Rainbow Dash: Okay you guy's. Wait out here. I'm sure my reputation will give us a free one, no doubt.

The boys agreed, as she went inside.

Rainbow Dash: Good morning Cloudchaser!

Cloudchaser: Welcome to Cloudchaser's Chariots how can we help...Rainbow Dash!?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, its me.

Cloudchaser: WOW! Hi! How are you doing?

Rainbow Dash: Great! Great! Listen, could you do me a favor?

Cloudchaser: Anything for Cloudsdale's own legend. What can I do for you?

Rainbow Dash: Well, we need a chariot, but were a little short on bits. Will that be a problem?

Cloudchasher was a pale blue pegasus with rose colored eyes. Her mane was blown back from probably being a pegasus and flying fast, and it was cyan and white.

Cloudchaser: I'm sure you can pay me back some other time. Where you headed.

Rainbow Dash: To the frozen north.

Immediately, Cloudchaser acted like she was asking way too much of her.

Cloudchasher: No way! I'm not sending any of my chariot drivers there! They will never make it there.

Rainbow Dash: Listen, I know it's crazy...

Cloudchaser: Why do you want to go there anyways?

Rainbow Dash: It's official Legendary Force business. Now, please we need to get there now. A pony's life is at stake!

Cloudchaser: Absolutely not! I'm sorry, but no one ever has asked to go there. Only the bravest ponies can fly out there and right now, they cant. Now, please leave.

Rainbow Dash: Please! You have to understand.

Cloudchaser: No!

Rainbow stormed out of the place royally pissed off.

Rainbow Dash: She won't let us have one!

Gohan: What do we do?

Ray looked at a dumpster and hatched an idea.

Ray: I got it!

He dashed to it and rummaged through it. He found a golden colored piece of metal, and grabbed it. Then came back across the street.

Ray: Gohan! Bend this into a perfect circle that'll fit around my head.

Gohan: What?

Ray: Just do it! Bend it into a circle.

Confused, but with little question, Gohan did it. Ray grabbed it and placed it on his head.

Ray: Perfect! Now, I'll be right back.

Ray stormed into Cloudchaser's Chariots, and acted all regal and badass.

Ray: (mimicking Gage) Good morning Cloudchaser.

Cloudchaser: Hi! How do you know my name?

Ray: Well, as the son of Celestia, it's my job to know the name of all the ponies.

Cloudchaser: (nervous) Y-Your Gage?

Ray: That's right. Now, do you mind telling me WHY you denied my girlf...UGH I mean, why you denied Rainbow Dash a chariot to the frozen north. Did she not tell you that it was Legendary Force official business?

Cloudchaser: Yes she did Prince Gage, but...

Ray: (intimidating) Then what seems to be the problem huh? You have wasted my valuable time.

Rainbow Dash and Gohan were peering through the glass, spying on Ray, A.K.A, Gage, and Cloudchaser.

Gohan: Is he actually doing this? He's pretending he's Gage.

Rainbow Dash: Of course! No one stands in the way of Gage. Ray! Your brilliant.

Cloudchaser: Please forgive me Prince Gage. A chariot will be available for you shortly, free of charge of course. It will be outside in a few short minutes.

Ray: Excellent! Now, to make up for the delay, send word ahead to let us through the pegasus guards north of here. I heard that no pegasus is allowed to fly there?

Cloudchaser: Yes, thats right. Lots of strange things have been going on up north, so the mayor declared that no one could pass to the north of Cloudsdale.

Ray: I see. Now, we will be on our way now. That's what were here to stop.

Cloudchaser: Good luck, oh and Gage?

Ray: What?

Cloudchaser: (flirtatious) If you don't mind me saying, your new coat and mane color look...well sexy!

Ray: (thinking)_ Oh shit! What would Gage say? Wait! I got it!_ From pretty mares such as yourself, I don't mind. Just don't tell Rarity. That's my rule.

She blushed and waved Ray goodbye. He waved back and went outside to tell his friends the good news.

Ray: Okay, I did it!

Rainbow Dash and Gohan: (cheering) Hey Hey! AWESOME! Yes! Great thinking!

Ray: Okay, the chariot will be here in a minute. Look, there it is right there.

Then, a chariot just big enough for the 3 of them appeared. It was being manned by 2 stallion pegasi of course.

Gohan: Awesome! Bon-Bon, here I come.

One problem formed however. Ray's wings slowly faded away to nothing. They were gone.

Ray: Oh no! I'm a unicorn again.

Rainbow Dash: Don't worry. We already got the chariot.

Chariot Driver 1: Uuhhh. Prince Gage, before we leave Canterlot, your going to have to tell the guards that we are clear to leave. Is that okay?

Ray: (nervously) Uhhh, yes yes. Of course! Yes! Hehehe, why wouldn't it be?

Gohan: Guys! Were dead!

Rainbow Dash: We need a solution, and fast.

Then all of the sudden, Berry Punch with wings came into the picture.

Berry Punch: Hi guys! I was totally spying on you!

Again, she was drunk. She took a few sips of the bottle.

Rainbow Dash: (irritated) I said I need a solution, not another problem.

Berry Punch: Hey! I got a great idea.

Berry sped up ahead to the guards, who were about a fourth of a mile from the chariot.

Berry Punch: Oh boys. Would you like something to drink? This is very refreshing.

Guard 1: Yes please!

Guard 2: I'm so thirsty!

Both of them drank down half a bottle each, leaving Berry Punch irritated as hell. Then, the chariot landed next to the guards.

Guard 1: (hammered) Uggh...HALT! Who...goes there!

Guard 2: (hammered) Yeah, nobody is permitted to go to the north. It's like...dangerous or something.

Ray: Ahem! Boys? It's me. Recognize me?

Both of the guards vision was far too blurry too see clearly.

Guard 1: No. Are you someone important? Only royal clearance is...you know. I mean, ya gotta be a prince or princess to pass.

Guard 2: Or a king, or a queen.

Guard 1: Shut up dude. There are no...none of those things.

Ray: It's me. Prince Gage! Now let me pass, before I tear you a new one.

Guard 2: Ah yes yes. Gage, please by all means. Pass.

Ray: Why thank you.

The chariot sped off, but Berry Punch fell towards them.

Berry Punch: Your welcome! That was my last bottle too!

Ray: Thanks Berry. We really do owe you.

Berry Punch: Alright, Ill see ya. I gotta land before my wings fall off.

Gohan: Bye bye Berry Punch!

The moment has come! The frozen north is near, and King Sombra will be waiting with Bon-Bon. When they hand them the horn, will he attack? And if so, will the 3 be able to stop him and bring Bon-Bon back safely? Find out on the next chapter!


	50. Vegeta Raises The Bar

Chapter 50 - Vegeta Raises The Bar

May 29th - 2014

Gage

Dragonball Z universe, 1 year in the future

* * *

Mephalis: MUHAHAHAHAA! AAAHAHAHA!

Mephalis absorbed Gage's endless energy into his body. So far his kaioken times fifty as a super saiyan still hasn't destroyed Mephalis or himself.

Gage: Don't worry, you won't be able to take this much longer! YAAAHH!

Nick and Vegeta were hanging back away from the madness.

Nick: So, you really can turn into a super saiyan 3? Just like Goku?

Vegeta: Yes, I can. I could withstand that fool exploding. Gage can't especially if it's a surprise. Mephalis will blast him into ashes.

Nick: Are...are you saying that you are stronger than Gage?

Vegeta smiled and nodded.

Nick: Yes, thanks to himself. Well, at least THAT Gage over there.

Nick: Interesting. Would you mind telling me a little about Gage in this timeline?

Vegeta: Yeah sure. So far, ever since his son was born, he has been staying home alot. The multiverse is pretty peaceful now. As a matter of fact, this character is the only villain we have seen in a good year!

Nick: What about me, I'm a timelord. I'm interested.

Vegeta: Now, your married to Twilight. You married just after Fluttershy married Big Macintosh. Your son and daughter are very little, even smaller than Stardust.

Nick: Stardust?

Vegeta: Gage and Rarity's son?

Nick: So they are married too?

Vegeta: Not yet, rumor has it that they will soon. There are relationships sprouting all over. Like Ray and Rainbow Dash. Not to mention Kakoratt's son and Bon-Bon. UUGH!

Nick: Wait, those 2 are a couple?

Vegeta: Yes, now enough. Lessons over. Nick, here is the plan. I'll blast Mephalis'es hands off of him. Something tells me he's not gonna let go of him. We have to time this right as he's about to explode. You grab Gage and run as fast as possible away from here, then I'll take him to space, where he will blow up harmlessly.

Nick: Something tells me that's not going to work.

Vegeta: FINE! We will have to improvise very quickly.

Nick: But what about you? Are you sure the explosion won't kill you?

Vegeta: A super saiyan 3 me? No way!

Back with Gage and Mephalis, he was starting to feel the heat, and Gage had been using his kaioken times fifty for far too long.

Mephalis: It's...ITS TOO MUCH!

Super Gage: Ah! See? I knew it. You can't take it any longer can you. Your body will be reduced to ashes any second now.

Mephalis: HAHAHAHA!

Super Gage: What's so funny? Do you always laugh in the face of death?

Mephalis: Ironic, because that's what your doing right now too, and yet you don't even realize it do you?

Super Gage: WHAT?!

Mephalis: That's right! This is overwhelming! I...I can't hang on much longer.

Super Gage: See? I knew it!

Mephalis: Lets...just say...I'm going out with a bang! I'M self destructing!

Super Gage: No! WHAT?!

Mephalis: Thats right! Arrogance and pride is your downfall.

Super Gage: Let go! LET GO OF ME! AHH!

Mephalis: Goodbye you fool...

Vegeta: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Nick: Oh my...Celestia! Your actually doing it Vegeta! Your transforming! Your becoming a super saiyan 3.

With a super saiyan 3 comes not only power, but an epic and loud warcry. Vegeta's scream could literally be heard in a 100 mile radius. The entire planet shook, and Nick got the worst of it. Gage and Mephalis could no longer stand too, of course he would refuse to let Gage go.

Vegeta: AAAAAAAHHHH! RRAAAAHHHHH! **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**!

In a blinding flash of light, the super saiyan 2 ascended to the next level. Long golden hair went down past his back. Energy crackled around him.

Vegeta: Whoo! I've only done this twice. Now Mephalis...

Mephalis: (terrified) STAY BACK VEGETA! I have Gage as a hostage again. I'll never let him go.

Gage's energy was very slowly dropping to where it wouldn't be a problem. Now that he knew he was planning on blowing up the whole time, he stopped with the kaioken.

Vegeta: Mephalis, watch out, because I'm a super saiyan 3 now!

Mephalis: I'm warning you.

Gage resisted and resisted to get away. Then Vegeta appeared on the opposite side of the 2 with his left hand in a karate chop shape. Gage simply stepped away from Mephalis. He cut his arms clean off! He couldn't believe it.

Mephalis: ...

All he could do was marvel at the nubs left on his arms.

Vegeta: What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?

Mephalis: That DOES IT! Gage gave me enough energy to destroy half the planet. I don't need arms to do that!

Vegeta: Now, all I have to do is send you to space and you will be toast.

Mephalis: ENOUGH! You will NOT! I'm destroying you guys right now!

Gage and Vegeta told Nick to run far away, which is what he does best.

Vegeta: Gage! He's gonna blow up in seconds! Theres only 1 way to destroy him and not kill any earthlings!

Gage: How! How! Quick, give me the short version! Sum it up in a few words!

Super saiyan 3 Vegeta went opposite of Gage, and charged his attack.

Vegeta: Super Galek GUN...

Gage: (thinking) _An energy attack! Oh no! I can't counter that. I get his plan, he's gonna snuff Mephalis out, but my attack won't be strong enough._

Gage looked to his purple crown royal bag and hatched an idea.

Vegeta: FIIII...

Gage: CHAOS RAY!

Vegeta launched his purple attack, wheras Gage launched his green one. They were both the size of houses! A huge explosion came from the middle of it, but slowly it decreased. Mephilis'es last words were not heard. He was vaporized instantly, turned to simple dust. Peace slowly restored to the land with Mephalis'es presence gone. Vegeta and Gage just stood there with their attacks going strong.

Gage: Now what Einstein? One of us are getting their asses destroyed.

Vegeta: No were not, I'm letting go of mine!

Instantly, Vegeta did it and didn't heed Gage's warning. With both hands, Vegeta spiked the energy wave upward and HARD! It went into the empty void of space.

Gage: He he...Hehehe...

Vegeta: What?

Gage: Ha hahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!

Vegeta: Darnit what!

Gage: THE MADNESS ENDS! I can go home now!

Vegeta: Whoo...

Vegeta relaxed and exhaled sharply. He went to his base form.

Gage: My god Vegeta! You, your even stronger than me! My...MY GOD!

Vegeta: That's right kid. In the future, the power levels only climb, not shrink. That includes your own.

Gage: YYYYEEEAAAA! I get to go home to my pregnant girlfriend!

Vegeta: Ha ha ha!

He simply laughed along with Gage, thankful that it was all over. Gage acted like a small child, wile Vegeta walked with him.

Gage: Now we gotta find Nick. This way Vegeta!

* * *

They powered up and flew off into the distance, with Gage still in his super saiyan form without even realizing it. He didn't drop it yet.

Vegeta: By the way. No offense, but that...thing on your head?

Gage: Oh, you mean my horn? What about it?

Vegeta: Well, you as a human with it looks really really stupid.

Gage tried to look up at the horn in between his eyes above him.

Gage: Yeah, I've always thought of that too. But nopony ever says anything about it. HEY! I got it!

Vegeta: What?

Gage: With the dragonballs, you get three wishes right?

Vegeta: Yes. Why?

Gage: Maybe I can use that first wish to get rid of it.

Vegeta: No, you can't do that!

Gage: Why?

Vegeta: Because, you won't be able to use your magic at all.

Gage: Oh yeah, well. Maybe I can disguise it!

Vegeta: Sure my student, do whatever you'd like. By the way, I have something for you.

Gage: Yeah?! Yeah?!

The saiyan pulled something from his armor. He held what looked like a white cigar case in his hand.

Vegeta: Here take this!

Gage: Thanks! What is it though?

Vegeta: Those are capsules, but only one of them are full.

Gage: Full?

Vegeta: Yes, use the biggest one. It spawns a large training room for you.

Gage: You mean like my own personal gym?

Vegeta: Hahaha! Yeah, your very own gym. But don't let just anybody in there when you have the G's turned up.

Gage: G's? Like gravity?

Vegeta: That's right. That baby goes up to 1000 times normal gravity, but don't even think about doing that! It would be suicide!

Gage: So, it's just like the hyperbolic time chamber we trained in!

Vegeta: Exactly, except this is even more intense. Start off small, then go bigger and bigger. If you can pass 400 G's, then you can beat me! Just don't kill yourself with that thing!

Gage: Got it, thanks Vegeta!

Gage tucked it in to his armor himself. A blue hedgehog was spotted on a hill with all 7 dragonballs on the ground. They glowed and glowed and glowed.

Vegeta: Look! It's Nick!

The 2 landed right next to him. Nick kicked one of the dragonballs.

Gage: Are you guys ready? Nick, we get to go home buddy! It's all over!

Nick: (happy) Oh yeah it is! Ha ha!

Vegeta: ARISE SHENRON! GRANT OUR WISHES!

As usual, the sky grew dark and the giant huge dragon was summoned.

Gage: This is what it's all about kiddies!

Shenron: (slowly) I AM SHENRON! SPEAK TO ME YOUR 3 WISHES NOW!

Nick: Wait! What would our first wish be?

Gage: I got just the thing. Mr. Shenron sir. I wish as a human, my horn was disguised as...well, something else.

Shenron: SO IT SHALL BE!

Shenron's eyes lit up yellow, then poof! Gage's horn was gone. With it replaced a golden halo above his head. It was dark gold, the exact same color as Gage's magic too!

Gage: WOW! Oh my gosh! That's so much better! AWESOME Shenron! Thank you!

Shenron: YOUR FIRST WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! SPEAK TO ME YOUR SECOND WISH.

Nick: What now? Shall we wish for you to control your anger?

Gage: No way! My anger is my strength half the time! It would be a waste of a wish.

Nick: Vegeta? Do you want anything at all?

Vegeta: Yes, but let me have the last wish for myself.

Gage: What is your wish Vegeta?

Vegeta: That's none of your concern! Now, you 2 make your wish! End that madness game of time traveling.

Nick: Shenron! I wish that everything that Gage messed up with the TARDIS was fixed. I wish everything back to the way it was!

Shenron: SO IT SHALL BE!

Again, the dragon's eyes lit up yellow and Gage and Nick were being lifted up into the air.

Gage: See ya Master Vegeta! Thanks for all your help!

Vegeta: Rest easy heroes!

In a flash of light, they were sent home. They were sent back to the normal timeline that they belong to.

Shenron: VEGETA! YOUR THIRD WISH! WHAT IS IT!

Vegeta: I...I wish to see my family once again! I wish that they were here with me, and lived peacefully in Ponyville! All of them.

Shenron: SO IT SHALL BE...

* * *

July 2nd - Noon

Normal Timeline

Ponyville

* * *

We find our hero's girlfriend at the doctors office for a check-up on both her and the baby. The doctor smiled at Rarity and put his stethoscope out of his ears and around his neck.

Doctor Pony: Well miss Rarity, it seems to me that you are just shy of a month pregnant. I assume this is the first time you have been pregnant?

Rarity: Yes doctor it is.

Doctor Pony: Have you experienced anything unusual? Any strange cravings, mood swings, stuff like that?

Rarity: No, not yet.

Doctor Pony: Don't worry, you will soon.

Rarity gulped nervously as she stood up off the table and onto all 4's.

Rarity: Well, thank you doctor. I'll see you soon.

Doctor Pony: Yes Rarity. Goodbye!

She stepped out of the ordinary and bland hospital room. Rarity hates hospitals, but not because she's scared of death in one or needles, but because the fashion of a hospital is always the blandest. The white unicorn stepped out of the hospital and looked to the sky.

Rarity: I worry about Gage sometimes. What if he dies from all his fighting? NAH! He won't. Right? Oh I'm so worried.

Right in front of Rarity, an alicorn re-materialized right there near her.

Gage: Oh wow! Did it work?

Rarity: Gage! Oh I missed you! How did you do that? Did you mess up your chaos control?

Gage: Rarity?

Gage turned around to see Rarity charging at him. He at the last second charged at her.

Gage: Damnit Rarity! I've missed you so much. You'll never believe how long it feels like I've been gone.

Rarity: You have been gone all day Gage!

Gage: First...we got into a fight with the Luna Eclipse...and then I had Bon-Bon dye my mane and coat...Then, I had to save my past self from Chaos...and then I recharged the TARDIS with my body...Then Vegeta turned super saiyan 3...then we defeated mephalis...then I got a halo on my head...

Rarity: A halo? I don't see one.

Gage: Oh, its in my human form. It hides my ugly horn as a human! But I'm back and, you don't know how happy I am to see you Rarity.

Rarity: Awww sweetheart! I've never seen you so...clingy to me.

Gage: Rarity. Let's go home! And another thing Rarity.

Rarity: What?

Gage: I promise I'm staying home with you until the baby gets here. Does that sound good?

Rarity: Does it!? YES! I've been waiting for you to tell me that for a while.

The 2 ponies walked to Rarity's house across town. Looks like with a wish from the dragonballs, everything turned out alright. But there is still one problem for the land of Equestria, and that's King Sombra! Ray, Gohan, and Dashie are on their way right now to stop him. Will they succeed? Find out on the next exiting chapter!

* * *

YES! Lets hear it for chapter 50 guys!


	51. Ray and Sombra

Chapter 51 - Ray and Sombra

July 3rd - 11:00 A.M.

Ray and Rainbow Dash

The Frozen North

* * *

All of the warriors were now far into the dangerous frozen north. The crystal empire was in view and there was this large bubble shield around it. The cold was starting to get to all of them especially the chariot drivers. Rainbow Dash and Ray cuddled together for warmth like Ray wanted in the beginning. Gohan stood like a statue.

Gohan: Guys, this is it. The moment we have been waiting for.

Ray: That's right Gohan. Remember, once you give the horn back, get ready for a fight. Do you understand? We will help every way we can, but your going to have to do the heavy lifting.

Gohan: Understood.

Ray aimed his R700 all around searching for Sombra. He knew he wouldn't be in the crystal empire itself. He physically couldn't be there. He spotted a dark figure on the ground.

Ray: Okay boys, its time for us to part ways. Head back.

Chariot driver #1: (shivering) Okay. It's way too cold you know that right? If you stay here long enough, you will freeze to death!

Rainbow Dash: Thats okay. It's worth it if we can save Equestria again.

Charioit driver #2: We will just let you down on the snow...

Ray: No need.

Ray jumped off the chariot about 50 feet into the air. Gohan and Rainbow Dash followed. Ray landed in a nice pile of snow.

Gohan: I can't see a foot in front of my face. It's snowing too hard!

A black figure again could be seen again. 2 black figures actually, one which was much smaller.

Ray: Show yourself Sombra!

He indeed got close enough to reveal both him and Bon-Bon. She had ropes tied around her muzzle tightly.

Sombra: We meet at last!

Ray: Give us Bon-Bon first, then you can have your horn.

Sombra: I don't think so. Hand over the horn NOW!

Gohan: That's not gonna happen. Bon-Bon first, then the horn.

Sombra: Shall I just kill her?

Gohan: NO! Okay, okay. Rainbow Dash, give her the horn.

Rainbow Dash: But...

Gohan: Do it.

RD didn't like it at all, but she tossed the horn to Sombra. He placed the horn on his head just right, then it magically fused together.

Sombra: HAHAHAHAHA! You fools have sealed your fate. I'll rule Equestria with an iron fist.

Gohan: Sombra? Now for Bon-Bon.

Sombra: Ah yes. Bon-Bon. Well here she is, as promised.

With his magic, Sombra tossed Bon-Bon in the air, then chucked a huge magical blast at her.

Bon-Bon: _*muffled screaming_

Gohan stepped into harms way and swatted the blast back into the snow. He caught Bon-Bon and sat her near the ground.

Gohan: Nice try Sombra, but you don't know who your messing with do you? My name is Gohan, the son of Goku and Chi-Chi! The strongest half saiyan half earthling you will ever see!

Sombra: AAHH! So your not even a pony!

Gohan: Thats right. You have crossed me Sombra. You almost killed Bon-Bon! This will not go unpunished! Prepare to pay with your life.

Sombra: I haven't done anything yet.

Gohan: That's true, but I know your type. Your just as bad as Cell, or Frieza, or Majin Buu! You will kill for no reason, nothing stands in your way does it?

Sombra: That's right!

Gohan: WRONG! I DO. HHHHAAAAAAA!

The earth pony transformed into a super saiyan pony with a blink of an eye. The snow melted within a good 100 feet, making a dome in the snow. The dead Earth and mud below could be seen. Ray, Bon-Bon and Rainbow Dash stood on the rim of it and watched the fight start to unfold. Ray cut Bon-Bon's muzzle bindings off.

Bon-Bon: Thank Celestia you came for me you guys! I thought I was a goner for sure.

Ray: No way! Not with us by your side your not.

Bon-Bon: How come you guys aren't helping Gohan?

Rainbow Dash: Gohan is strong Bon-Bon. He's perhaps the bravest pony I've ever seen.

Bon-Bon: More than you?

Rainbow Dash: What? No way! Not more than me. He's second!

Ray and Bon-Bon couldn't help but laugh.

Ray: Bon-Bon? Gohan is what's called a super saiyan. Only a handful of people can do this. Their power is that of gods I swear! No matter how hard I trained, there is no way I could do that! Rainbow Dash and I can never be that strong. Plus, if I fight and I die, I'm dead for good. I can't be revived by the dragonballs a second time!

Rainbow Dash: What? Your kidding?

Ray: No, I'm not. Now, lets watch guys.

Down in the snow dome, Gohan and Sombra charged up their power. It was amazing! Magic was almost never as strong as ki was, but Sombra's could have very well equaled Gohans!

Sombra: Are you ready Gohan? To see powers not witnessed for thousands of years!

Gohan: Power not witnessed by ponykind maybe, but not me! Make your move!

Sombra: Take this!

Sombra threw a dark static energy ball. Gohan caught it with his front hoofs, but quickly he had to toss it away! The ball scorched his hoofs.

Gohan: OW!

The hybrid saiyan human dashed to Sombra, who teleported behind Gohan and bucked him on the back. He was tossed in the water that Gohan himself made from the melted snow. Ice almost instantly built up on his golden mane and tail. Gohan shot a masenko-ha to Sombra, who opened a portal in front of him. The portal went straight in front of him and made full impact. Gohan did not see that coming, therefore was struck hard.

Sombra: Your power doesn't even exceed mine, so therefore it would be a stalemate if it wasn't for my years of combat, training, and...

Gohan: And what? Torture? Enslaving everypony? Trying to become an unrightful ruler?

Sombra: No, strategy. Now with my horn restored, you stand no chance at all!

Gohan: LIAR! YAAAHH!

Gohan flew up in the air and smashed Sombra hard into the wet ground. His jet black mane stained with ice and mud as well. King Sombra didn't take kindly to that at all. His techniques in fighting were completely flawless!

Ray: Oh my gosh! Gohan is losing! How is Sombra such a great fighter?

Rainbow Dash: Sombra is both mysterious and very old. He doesn't age like a normal unicorn. Well, actually he ISN'T a normal unicorn. He uses black magic which is forbidden in Equestria. It's very powerful and deadly. Gohan might need backup.

Ray: Don't get any ideas Rainbow Dash.

Sombra beat Gohan to the ground once again. They got into many speedy fistfights, but 1 power punch always sent the young golden hero down to the ground. His saiyan stubbornness meant he refused to quit, under no circumstances.

Sombra: C'mon Gohan! Is that all you got?

Gohan: eehehehe...Hehehe.

Sombra: What's so funny?

King Sombra picked him up by the mane as Gohan screamed.

Gohan: Your fighting at your full power aren't you? You have no surprises up your sleeves do you?

King Sombra beat the shit out of Gohan again. Blood poured from his wounds as time and time again, he was struck hard all over the place. One power punch sent him to the ground.

Gohan: Pathetic. Shall I try my hardest? Notice how my hair isn't golden? It's blonde?

Sombra: You mean your mane? You really are as stupid as you look! HAAA!

He struck at Gohan's face who flung it up in the air. Gohan himself decked him in the face, sending him flying.

Gohan: I'm not even a super saiyan 2 yet. Lucky for you, I can't reach that potential in this pony body. Before I kill you, I want to know how your alive. I thought Twilight killed you?

Sombra: Ha ha ha! Foolish boy. Twilight cannot kill a king of my stature! No one can!

Gohan: Doesn't matter. You know, I really should thank you Sombra. You picked a fine place to fight.

Sombra: Why's that?

Gohan instantly powered up, which pushed all sorts of snow away. The ground quaked harder and harder by the second.

Gohan: There is nobody nearby besides my friends, which means I WONT HOLD BACK AT ALL! HHHHHHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sombra: Wha!

The ground shook so hard that Rainbow Dash had to pick Bon-Bon up off the ground. She couldn't stand at all. Ray used his R700 as a 5th leg.

Gohan: This is the true me Sombra. Ready for round 2?

Sombra: Yes!

King Sombra charged fast at Gohan who stood there like a statue. He simply stared into Sombra's intimidating green eyes. Sombra swung, but Gohan held him back with 1 hoof by his horn. Gohan then swung at him and knocked his helmet off completely. It sunk into the mud.

Sombra: Blood...how could you draw blood from a king?

Gohan: Because you aren't a king. Your a fool. Your a dictator. NOW goodbye Sombra. It was a nice fight, if you want to call it that. KaaaMeeeeeHaaaaaMeeeee...

Sombra: NOOO! Gohan!

Gohan: HAAAAA!

Blue light formed into a straight beam that nailed Sombra's back. It brought him down to a critical state. Not to mention, it put a hole clean through his armor that wrapped around his body.

Sombra: No...but how...how?

Gohan: I'm a saiyan. You can't defeat me!

Sombra: Wanna bet? Take this!

Sombra with all his might shot a paralyses spell at Gohan. The pony found himself completely motionless. He couldn't budge at all.

Ray: OH NOO!

Sombra: Now, time to finish this! I'll impale your heart with the thing you gave me. My horn!

Gohan: No...NO! I CANT MOVE AT ALL!

Sombra slowly approached him and put his horn directly on Gohan's chest. He pushed hard and the horn went in a good inch or two. Gohan wailed in agony.

Gohan: GAAAAAHHH! THE PAIN! THE PAIN!

Then all of a sudden, an explosion tore through the sky and something hit Sombra in the face. He pulled his horn out of Gohan's chest. Gohan himself collapsed to the ground. The bolt of a gun could be heard sliding out once then sliding back in.

Ray: Die!

The crazy bastard Ray dove in and swung his bayonet at his horn. It missed as Sombra tried to grab him. He pulled a semtex from his bag and stuck it to the side of his armor. Ray bucked him 3 yards away from himself. He grabbed another 'nade from his coat.

Ray: Gohan, shut your eyes.

Ray tossed a 9 bang right in front of the stunned King Sombra. He got the worst of it no doubt. His eyes were nothing but white images. Ray ran up to him before he had the chance to get his bearings. He tossed his gun at Gohan.

Ray: GOHAN! DO IT! NOW!

Gohan didn't hesitate, but he wasn't at his best. He stumbled over to Sombra, and with one mighty swing of Ray's fixed bayonet, the horn came off.

Sombra: NOOO! NO NO NO! AAAAAAAHHHH! NO!

Gohan tossed the gun back to Ray. Then he picked up the horn.

Gohan: Sorry King Sombra, you lose.

The pony tossed his horn in the air and vaporized it with a small Kamehameha. Sombra started to freak shit. Gohan grabbed Somba by the hair, just like he did with Gohan.

Gohan: Well, lets see what Celestia has to say about all of this!

* * *

Back at Canterlot...

* * *

Celestia: King Sombra! Once again, you have tried to rule all of Equestria. You kidnap Bon-Bon, make these 3 heroes go on a goose chase for your horn, and you try to kill Gohan! This cannot go unpunished!

Sombra sat there in the middle of Celestia's throne room. Gohan, Ray, Bon-Bon, and Rainbow Dash stood in a row beside and behind King Sombra.

Celestia: You are hearby sent into exhile! But not to the moon. If any one of us see you near Equestria, we will exile you to the moon.

Sombra: Yes. I understand Princess Celestia.

Celestia: I dont want to have to repeat myself...wait, you do?

Sombra: Yes, but I'll be back. Mark my words!

Luna: (canterlot voice) SILENCE YOU!

Luna used her magic to send Sombra to some random place on the planet. Celestia turned her attention to the 3 heroes.

Celestia: You 3! Come here please.

All 3 of them stepped forward.

Celestia: I am very impressed with your work. No one even knew that Sombra had returned until a few days ago. You 3 have went above and beyond the call of duty.

Ray's ears perked up. His human soldier instincts meant he would be rewarded with an awesome metal of honor. Unfortunately, not here.

Celestia: You have my blessings you 3, especially you Gohan. Excellent job for defeating him. Now, you 2 leave.

The princess excused Rainbow Dash and Gohan from the throne room. They politely stepped out.

Celestia: Ray, me and my dear sister must talk to you about something very important.

Ray: Yeah? What is it princess. Anything.

Celestia: We have been thinking. Recently, ponykind has discovered humankind. Very select few ponies have been sent to study the humans. We have been thinking and we decided we need a pure human's advice.

Ray: Sure.

Celestia: You are the only human ever to step foot in Equestria. You have human parents do you not?

Ray: I do.

Celestia: Who is the human leader?

Ray: There is no human leader. The humans have been divided into races and countries. Princess, if you would like my advice, keep all of my species away from this planet. It could be dangerous.

Celestia: Really? Interesting. How so?

Ray: The humans have waged war on each other for countless centuries. Probably since the beginning of time. We are a fighting race, but we have what's called technology. If any humans should be allowed here, it should be a select few scientists.

Celestia: A scientist?

Ray: Yes. Humans are incapable of magical powers and flight. We don't have cutie marks or different colored hair and eyes. But technology of the human world is eons ahead of this one. Do you even have electricity?

Luna: What is this "electricity" you speak of?

Ray: Oh princess, princess, princess, looks like you have ALOT to learn. Listen, if you want my honest advice, send a team of pony scientists to meet human scientists. They will be interested in each other significantly. But I warn you, DO NOT overdo it.

Luna: How DARE you raise your voice at her!

Celestia: It's okay Luna. I trust you completely. You know the most about humans. My son didn't even think he was human until he was 8, so he wouldn't know as much as you. We will take your advice.

Ray: Excellent! Both worlds will benefit if you pull this off...

The soldier pony walked off towards the door.

Ray: ...but if you overdo it, the humans will destroy this entire planet and colonize it.

Ray shut the door behind him. Both princesses grew slightly worried.

* * *

Outside the throne room...

* * *

Rainbow Dash: Hey Ray! What did the princess say?

Ray looked away from her for a second, pondering whether to tell her or not.

Ray: Oh it's nothing. Hey, what do you say we go home?

Rainbow Dash: Sure thing sweetheart.

Ray: Awww, I love you too. I love it here!

The 2 ponies walked down the steps and out of the castle. They were on their way back to Ponyville leaving just Bon-Bon and Gohan there alone.

Gohan: I'm so glad your safe now Bon-Bon.

Bon-Bon: And it was all thanks to you. You know that right?

Gohan: It was? Well, Ray helped too and Rainbow Dash. I couldn't have done it without them.

Bon-Bon: _*giggle_ No silly! You were so brave and strong out there. No pony has ever dared to trifle with Sombra except for Twilight and her friends.

Gohan: Ha ha ha! Oh yeah! Ha ha ha!

Bon-Bon: Gohan? This is for saving my life. I have a surprise for you.

Gohan: A surprise? I like surprises alot!

Bon-Bon: Well, if you like me, then you'll like this one. Close your eyes. No peeking!

Gohan did as he was told. He smiled big time.

Bon-Bon: Are you ready?

Gohan: YEAH! MPH...

The second that Gohan opened his mouth to say, "Yeah" Bon-Bon attacked his mouth with her tongue. Gohan was so surprised that his eyes shot wide open. He looked at Bon-Bon's who were shut tight. The kiss settled down a little bit once Gohan started kissing back.

Bon-Bon: I just wanted to thank you properly Gohan. You risked you life.

Gohan: Bon-Bon? It was all worth it. I'm glad you feel the same way for me as I do for you.

Bon-Bon: _*gasp_ Is that true Gohan?

Gohan: Yes. I promise it is.

Bon-Bon: Oh Gohan!

They hugged each other tightly.

Bon-Bon: Now, whats say me and you go down to Sugarcube corner? I'll let you buy me something.

Gohan: I see how it is. Ha ha!

The 2 walked into the sunset, heading for Ponyville.

Gohan: By the way, I've heard rumors about you and your best friend Lyra. Are they true?

Bon-Bon: Goodness no! We've just practice kissing on each other a few times.

Gohan: Oh thats cool.


	52. Happy 4th of July Everypony!

Chapter 52 - Happy 4th of July Everypony!

July 4th, 2013 - 8:00 A.M.

Gage

Rarity's house

* * *

Gage: Rarity! Rarity wake up!

Rarity: (sleeping) Huh? What? Who?

Gage: Rarity get up! Its the 4th of July! Independence day! Get up!

Rarity looked to her calender that she always keeps by her bedside.

Rarity: Gage! It's only Monday! Theres nothing special today.

Gage: On the contrary! Me and Twilight went to mexico to pick up some fireworks! We spent over 10,000 bits on them!

Rarity: TEN THOUSAND BITS! What are you insane?!

Gage: Yes, yes I am. But anyways, c'mon baby girl! It's time to rise and shine! It's the best day ever!

Rarity: A pregnant girl needs her sleep!

Gage: Oh, she does? Well, I'm sorry baby.

Rarity smiles at Gage and easily forgave her.

Rarity: It's okay.

Gage: People won't be coming over for a while anyways.

Rarity: For what?

Gage: The 4th of July silly! I'll be outside. You 2 get some rest. I'll be outside okay? Now, go back to sleep baby.

* * *

Ray: RAINBOW DASH!

Rainbow Dash: AHH! What the hay!?

Ray scared the living hell out of his girlfriend.

Ray: C'mon! It's the 4th of July! The best american holiday ever made. (singing) Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light!

Rainbow Dash: Honey, its eight in the morning!

Ray: Yes! Didn't Celestia pick just the perfect sunrise for today of all days! Wow!

Rainbow Dash got out of bed, fixed her wings and mane real fast and looked outside. Indeed the sunrise was beautiful.

Rainbow Dash: Wow Ray! Your absolutely right! It is!

Ray: Yes, and were going over to Rarity and Gage's place for some burgers, hotdogs...

Rainbow Dash: You know I can't eat that!

Ray: I know, but its tradition! We gotta get over there soon! I gotta help set up the decorations. Even the cutie mark crusaders want to help baby!

* * *

Nick: Twi! Twilight darling!? Wake up.

Twilight: Nick! I was up all night reading. Can't I sleep in?

Nick: If it was any day, I would let you. But not today! It's the 4th of July baby!

Twilight: So?

Nick: Independence day for the USA, the place where Ray and Gage are from. Out of all the planets, all the different timestreams that I have journeyed to, I've never enjoyed a better holiday than today's!

Twilight: I'm so confused!

Nick slipped his leather jacket on and greased his hair back. He headed for the door.

Nick: Well, just come over to Gage and Rarity's place this afternoon. I'm gonna help him set up. Bye darling! I'll see ya later?

Twilight: Okay baby. Be safe! I love you.

Nick instead of transforming into his classic Sonic form, he walked happily towards Rarity's house.

Twilight: Spike? Do you know what the hay he was talking about?

Spike: _*snoring loudly_

Twilight: Oh Spike! Ha ha!

The purple unicorn got out of bed happy to see Nick so happy, even if she didn't understand it entirely.

* * *

Gohan: Bon-Bon! Bon-Bon! Get up!

Bon-Bon: Huh? Gohan? What are you doing up so early?

Gohan: Do you know what day it is?

Bon-Bon: Uhh, Monday?

Gohan: No! It's the 4th of July, my favorite holiday ever!

Bon-Bon: It is? Well, I've never heard of it.

Gohan: WHAT?! But how? It's so awesome!

Bon-Bon: The very first morning were going out and your off the walls about this, "4th of July" nonsense.

Gohan: Oh believe me Bon-Bon. It's not nonsense? Well, I'm headed over to Gage's place to help him set up for it. I promise, it's better than Christmas!

Bon-Bon: I seriously doubt that.

Gohan: Well, bye Bon-Bon!

Bon-Bon: Bye Gohan!

* * *

Scootaloo was pulling the other 2 crusaders behind them. Applebloom had lots of sweets in her wagon, and Sweetie Belle had lots of gems.

Applebloom: Boy howdy! Today's gonna be one heck of a day ain't it girls?

Sweetie Belle: That's right, well at least according to Gage.

Scootaloo: Yeah! Gage won't shut up about today!

Scootaloo pushed the throttle harder to make some time. They pulled into Rarity's house and to her surprise, Nick, Gohan, Ray, and Gage were all there already bringing wood, chairs, tables, all sorts of stuff. They looked like a bunch of carpenter ponies!

Applebloom: Ha ha! You all look funny!

Nick: Young Applebloom, there is nothing funny about what we are doing.

Ray: That's right! Were setting up for the first ever 4th of July party ever.

Gohan: It's one of the best Earth holiday's ever!

Gage: And YOUR gonna help us. Scootaloo, back ol white lightning up here. Applebloom, set up your treats right there in front of the stage. Sweetie Belle, start making this place pretty! Make it sparkle like my aunt's moon. Come on people chop chop!

All 7 of them went to work on the construction site. They worked on it all day until noon before they took a break. The place was looking great! Jewels adorned the wood on every table, every chair, every column. Pies and tarts were smelling great in the hot sun. Many hours went by and the legendary force showed up with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy too! The one's not accustomed to the holiday wondered deeply.

Knuckles: Hey Shadow?

Shadow: What is it Knuckles?

Knuckles: Do you know what Gage and his friends are setting up for?

Shadow: No, do you Vinyl Scratch?

Vinyl Scratch: Nope. Sonic?

Sonic: Nu-uh. You Vegeta?

Vegeta: No clue. How about you Static?

Static: I got nothing. Maybe you do princess Darien?

Darien: Yes. I do.

Sonic: Then lets hear it!

The pink alicorn fluffed her cyan and pink mane a bit, then sighed.

Darien: On planet Earth, the humans go crazy on this day. At least the americans. It has something to do with their independence.

Then. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Bon-bon angrily went upstage to talk to their boyfriends.

Rarity: Okay Gage! We've had enough!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! What is this all really for?

Twilight: Today's Monday, there is no holiday at all!

Bon-Bon: Start explaining boys!

Gage sighed at the 4 girls.

Gage: Very well girls. We will tell you what this is for. Everypony take a seat please?

Of course, they listened to him and sat down at all the tables.

Gage: Gather round everypony, mare or stallion, boy or girl, hedgehog or echidna, saiyan or halfbreed. This is one of the best stories ever told by humanity! Long ago, about 237 years ago this very day, 2 countries known as the United States and Britain were at way. The Americans tried to succeed from the British. On July 2nd, the 13 representatives from congress gathered. Representatives are leaders of the 13 states that there were back then. well, anyways they gathered and started talking. 2 days later, a man named Thomas Jefferson created what's called, The Declaration of Independence, one of the most important documents in human history. This document was created to officially "declare independence" from the British you see. Every year on this day, Americans gather for fun, fireworks, and overall a great time. We celebrate with carnivals, festivals, swimming, anything you can think about, but especially beer and fireworks. Now do you know? Do you all understand why this is an important holiday?

Vinyl Scratch: Wow! This sounds like a great time. Will there be dubstep?

Sonic: ...and chilli dogs?

Knuckles: ...and boxing?

Vegeta: ...and fighting?

Shadow: ...and chilling out looking like a badass?

Static: ...and good times?

Gage: There will be, if you help us with it. Now, check out what me and Twilight got?

Gage brought out a huge crate and ripped it open, all kinds of fireworks spewed out from bottle rockets, to mortars, and sparklers, to roman candles!

Gage: You see this? These are what separates the 4th of July from the rest of the holidays. This my friends are what's called Fireworks. Rarity?

Rarity nervously stood up out of her chair and walked up to the stage.

Gage: Do you know a fire spell?

Rarity: Small ones.

Gage: Well, try lighting that green wick on fire.

Rarity nervously did it as a blue aura surrounded her horn and the firework. The wick lit and Gage gave it to Rarity in her hoof.

Gage: Now, throw it high into the air!

Rarity screamed and threw it before Gage finished her sentence. The firework exploded above in all sorts of colors. Everyone marveled at them.

Pinkie: WOWWIE! Those look like super great fun!

Gage: Oh they are small, pink, and annoying one. They are.

Ray: Oh Gage. Dagr is back with the american beer too!

Dagr and his 3 friends Ragarth, Leo, and Slither came with huge cases of beer on their backs. Ragarth even had giant barrels of beer!

Gage: So, how about we together make this the best 4th of July ever made!

Nick, Gohan, and Ray tossed beers to everypony in the crowd. More and more ponies showed up at Rarity's botique.

Gage: (canterlot voice) **HEEEY EVERYPONY! PARTY AT RARITY'S HOUSE! BE HERE OR BE SQUARE!**

Ponies in seconds started coming to her house. Everyone cheered and grabbed the beers that the 3 threw at them.

Gage: Now everypony, get ready! Ray, care to do the honors?

Ray: With pleasure! Everypony? A toast! To the 4th of July! Here-here!

Everybody: **CHEEEERRRSS!**

All of them together cheered and laughed. Everyone yelling rivaled even Gage shouting. They opened their beers. Vinyl Scratch started playing some ultimate party music. She played, "Fire Hive" by Knife Party (Excellent song by the way.) Ray manned the grill for those omnivores out on the party. Gohan made sure that there was always a beer in everybody's hands. Nick passed out the fireworks for all to light. And Gage made sure that every mare was shaking what they got for the stallions. Later, he got in trouble from Rarity for that. The party of the year was happening right here at Rarity's house. Even Celestia and Luna managed to drop by and party too! The party went on for hours and hours and everybody was tossing fireworks here and there, laughing, eating, drinking, and just having the best time of their life!

* * *

several hours later...

July 5th - 2:00 A.M.

* * *

Gohan, Gage, Nick and Vegeta all stood upstage.

Gage: (hammered) Heh. Okay guys! Lets do this! Lets make sure all of those bastards we defeated over the last few months can see this from HELL!

Vegeta: Got it Gage!

Vegeta went super pony 2

Gohan: Will do!

Gohan went super pony

Nick: Lets do this!

Nick went into his dark form. All charged up and was fixing to fire up high into the sky.

Super Gage: GOOOO!

All 4 launched red, white, and blue energy wave up in the air. Gohan's and Vegeta's exploded into an american flag. Under that, Nick and Gage made the energy say

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERPONY!**

The hours went by and the party was still going strong. Nobody left, everyone was too hammered. Rarity and Gage sit on top of Rarity's house at the highest point. They watch as mortars fill the sky better than Luna's stars.

Gage: (drunk off his flank) Haay baybe! Havin a grate tieme?

Rarity: _*giggles_ ha ha ha! Yes my drunken as hell boyfriend.

Gage: Whoah! Don't yew be saiyan werds lieke that! Yer to preti to use thowse words! Bie the way, yew haveint drunk no beers have yew?

Rarity: Nope! I'm pregnant remember? I can't.

Gage: Grate. Now, Give this guy a kiss would ya?

Rarity: For Celestia's sake, I can't even understand you? How much have you had to drink?

Gage: Uhh, how many is in a 30 pack?

Rarity: Ugh. 30 dearest.

Gage: Right, well I've had almost 2 of those!

Rarity: That's enough to kill me three times! Now, come here!

Both of them inched closer to each other and made out pretty crazily like. Gage started to wretch in Rarity's mouth. Quickly, he pulled his tongue out of his mouth and stood up. He hesitantly reached for one of his chaos emeralds.

Rarity: Darling, what in the hay are you doing?

Gage: _*gags_ Uhh nothing! CHAOS CONTROL!

Once he stopped time, he threw up all over the place off of her house. It landed right next to Carrot Top and Colgate! As quickly as he could he moved the 2 somewhere else and put a table over it. Then, he moved Knuckles on the roof right to Gage's upchucked beer. He unfroze the time as Rarity looked at Knuckles, then the puke, then Gage.

Gage: Uhhh, Rarity? It was Knuckles!

Knuckles: Whoa! How did I get up here!

* * *

Over the year...

* * *

Time passed and once everyone was done with hell the next morning due to their hangovers, life was never more peaceful. 3 days after the 4th of July,Big Macintosh married Fluttershy. Gage was the best man like Big Mac asked him to be.

King Sombra was never seen again! They say he was taken to the next continent over. He resides as a simple rock farmer peacefully.

It turns out, Ray and Rainbow Dash were perfect for each other, so they married too! Nick was the best man for this wedding! They married August 12, 2013 in a cathedral in Canterlot. Twilight and Nick married too on October 20th. With each wedding came a better party.

Rarity and Gage did not marry before they had their first child. Stardust. He was born on March 10th, 2014. He is a unicorn born with white fur and red eyes permanently unlike his fathers. His mane was a typical style, about that of Applejacks. It was red and black with streaks of purple in it. A year later, they had another son named Archangel. You will find out about him later.

Just days later, Ray and Rainbow Dashe's son were born. He was named Zylo. Born a dark grew with green eyes, this pony was a unicorn as well. His mane is spiked with light blue and yellow hair. His mane looked like that of his mothers. Big Mac's and Fluttershy's baby was born too. She was an earth pony with soft yellow fur and an orange and yellow mane. She has freckles too! Her name is Flittershy.

Twlight to the present date (that I will start off next chapter) is very pregnant and is due any day now. The doctor confirmed that they were indeed twins!

The story of our heroes is a simple one for weeks and weeks, but when will it all end? And what will cause it? Find out, next time!

* * *

Okay guys, this is one of the best chapter's I've ever written. Listen, I know exactly what your thinking too, "Oh god! More OC's" well yes, there are more, but this time, I'm not going to make the same mistake I did before. I'm not giving the spotlight JUST to an OC. Anytime from now on, an OC will generally be paired with original characters from the crossovers I have in here. I shouldn't have put so many in here, but I did because I wasn't very good at writing. Now, I am much better, which is why I'm trying to write other things. Anyways guys enough about that. Go out there and have an AWESOME 4TH OF JULY! Can you do that for me?

* * *

One last thing guys, vote on my poll. The time that next crossover will happen will be started VERY soon! Don't forget to vote please, so far? It's looking like Minecraft could be a winner!


	53. Trouble Returns

Chapter 53 - Trouble Returns

January 3rd, 2015 - 1 1/2 years later.

Gage

Rarity's house.

* * *

AI: Initiate gravity simulation. One hundred times planets own gravity.

Gage: (straining) Okay...this time, lets see if I can...do this with all of my equipment on!

Gage slowly lunged across the floor of Vegeta's gravity training room. He grabbed his armor and lifted up over his head. The piece of armor weight around 150 pounds normally, here it would weight 15,000 pounds. The armor slammed hard onto his broad shoulders.

Gage: GAAAH! AAAHH! Ow! Damnit! This...is...INSANITY!

He reached for his circlet and placed it on his head. He placed his scouter on too. His 2 chaos emeralds strapped to the left side of him, whereas his sensu beans strapped to the right. A total of 10 sensu beans are all that remains.

Gage: I...can do this! I...must...STAY IN SHAPE!

AI: Initiating defense protocol level 5.

Gage: Okay! Let's...GO!

AI: Assuming defense formation.

Gage: It takes...effort to lift my damn arms up...I may have pushed myself a little too far! Oh no! This armor...screwed me over.

AI: Fire!

The defense orbs shot at Gage, who shot an energy ball back to them. It deflected off of several defense orbs, and one almost took Gage's head off, until he jumped. He slammed hard into the floor, almost unable to get up. Gage wasn't done yet.

Gage: Sonova...bitch! C'mon damnit! CMON! I...AM 18, I'm not...a child...anymore...

Unknown to Gage, outside of the gravity room was Vinyl Scratch and Shadow on her back.

Vinyl Scratch: How is he not dead?! He's holding up thousands of pounds just standing there.

Shadow: It is astounding I know, but he has to Vinyl. He's the son of Celestia, and as so he has responsibilities.

Vinyl Scratch: Yeah, like his 2 sons that he has. Rarity says they want more kids too!

Shadow: Oh, I see. How old are his 2 boys again?

Vinyl Scratch: Stardust is around nine months old. Archangel is even younger. He is only a few days old total!

Shadow: Jeez, they must really like to...

Vinyl Scratch: SHADOW!

Inside, Gage was doing clapping push-up's with even more weight on him.

Gage: I...must...keep...going.

Then, it happened. Gage's left arm snapped and the tremendous weight was far too much.

Shadow & Vinyl Scratch: OH NOOO!

The alicorn quickly used his magic to lift the weights up. He rolled over on his back, and sat up. He slowly started to stand, first on all 4's, then he went on his knees, then finally he stood up. But his magic gave out, and the tremendous weight fell down rapidly. The amount of weight was FAR too much for Gage. He was slowly being lowered to the ground. He wailed in absolute agony as pure pain flowed through his left arm. He struggled to hold the weight up.

Gage: AAAHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I have to get this off of me!

The young boy turned into a super saiyan right quick and tossed the weight off with his good arm. A super saiyan in 100 times gravity wasn't too difficult at all, but the strain on his body made it so. He went back to his base form almost instantly, and shut the gravity off before he was killed.

Gage: (relieved) Oh man, the tons are disappearing by the second.

Once the machine went back to normal gravity, he laughed at the great feeling he felt.

Gage: Hahahahahaha! This...is...awesome! I'm light as a feather, yet solid as a brick wall now! Well, now its time to see my boys!

Gage went to his pony form and opened the great door to Vegeta's gravity chamber. He stepped out and noticed Vinyl Scratch and Shadow next to the door.

Gage: Oh hey guys! Hows it going?

Vinyl Scratch: Great!

Shadow: Fair.

Gage: Thats good to hear, what have you 2 been doing?

Vinyl Scratch: I've shot some guns with Ray this morning. He still beats me in accuracy every time!

Gage: That's because he was a sniper in the army Vinyl. Did he give you that new gun I asked him to give you?

Vinyl Scratch: Yes, that modern AK? (ungrateful) I'm not near as used to the upgrades! I liked your old one better.

Gage: Yes, but I had to bend it around your hoofs when you were Majin Vinyl Scratch remember?

Vinyl Scratch: Heh heh heh. Oh yeah...

An awkward moment of silence went on before Gage broke it.

Gage: Well, it was nice talking to you 2. Bye!

The alicorn walked away from the 2. Vinyl grew frustrated.

Vinyl Scratch: GAH!

Gage: Hmmm?

Vinyl Scratch: How come you never EVER chill with us anymore Gage!

Gage: Isn't it obvious? I have 2 kids now Vinyl Scratch. I want to spend time with then.

Vinyl Scratch: You only hang out with us like every 2 weeks! It's been like that for a good year! And whenever we go to the bar, you only go with 3 of us. Then, you don't touch so much as a sip of Applejack Daniels. What gives?!

Gage: Damnit Vinyl Scratch! Don't tempt me okay. I miss those days too but, I was a kid back then! I'm 18. I have responsibilities now.

Vinyl already wanted to back down and forget what she said, but Shadow had her back. Anybody in the Legendary Force would have backed her up. After all, they all thought the same as she did about Gage.

Shadow: What Vinyl Scratch speaks...is indeed true Gage. It's been a while and you know it.

Vinyl Scratch: Well just promise us your still good for tonight?

Gage: I promise, but were going to MY favorite bar this time, not yours.

Vinyl Scratch: I thought you were cool with clubs. Alright fair enough, but your drinking and that's that!

Gage: Only if you do to. You know my rule.

Vinyl Scratch: Right! First round is on me, the rest on you!

Gage: Deal

Vinyl Scratch: (thrilled) Now thats more like it Gage!

Gage: Ha ha ha.

Vinyl Scratch: Everyones gonna be there! Don't miss out.

Shadow used his chaos control to teleport the 2 away. Gage sighed in relief.

Gage: Now, where are you guys?

Gage dashed instantly into Rarity's house. Noises could be heard like laughter from everybody. Gage went into the next room to see his girlfriend playing with Archangel, the youngest. Stardust was keeping to himself, playing with his toys as usual. All of them turned to notice Gage's standing in the doorway.

Stardust: Daddy!

Gage: HEY HEY KIDDO! C'mere will ya?

Stardust dashed to his father. He was so tiny and innocent, merely 2 feet tall. He jumped on his fathers broken leg.

Gage: Yow! Ow! Thats...my broken arm...AH!

Gage lifted it up and Stardust hung for it. He knew how tough his daddy was, and he played rough too! Almost as if he was naturally gifted at it too. Rarity, as well as Archangel, couldn't help but laugh at the site. Gage gently played back with Stardust and tossed him on the ground.

Gage: Boy, your getting big aren't you Stardust?

Stardust: _*babbles to himself._

Stardust was a white unicorn pony that had red eyes and hair like his fathers. Stardust's hair was red and black with thin streaks of purple through it. He jumped out of Gage's hoofs and went to his mother. Rarity picked up Stardust and sat baby Archangel on the ground. Archangel was almost a newborn. He was an alicorn which greatly surprised both of his parents. He had dark orange fur with orange eyes too. His hair looked really good. It was nice and short, in the front, then long in the back. His bangs were annoying to Rarity, but she kept it natural.

Gage: How are you today Rarity?

Rarity: Ugh, exhausted.

Gage: Me too! 100 times normal gravity really kicked my ass today.

Rarity: And so did taking care of these 2! I bet 200 times gravity isn't as hard as changing Archangel's diapers or putting Stardust down for a nap.

Gage: I bet you could have 6 children and it wouldn't be as hard as fifty times normal gravity.

Rarity smiled at Gage, happy that he reminded her of something.

Rarity: (flirtatious) Speaking of more children Gage...

Gage: Yeah? Yeah?

Rarity: We aren't haing any more!

Gage: What!? NO. I thought we agreed 6 was the perfect amount.

Rarity: Yes, and we also agreed that we would get married before we had Archangel, but that didn't happen did it?

Gage: _*sigh_ Rarity baby, you know I love you very much, but must we get married?

Rarity: Of course! It's been my dream to marry a prince such as yourself. You're the perfect prince.

Gage: But...if I wasn't one, if I was just a common pony with no super powers, would you still marry me?

Rarity: I would! The fact that you are a prince is simply a bonus. That was my dream when I was 10!

Gage: Alright Rarity. I'll think about it okay? Can I go out with the team tonight?

Rarity: Well, you haven't asked that in a few weeks. Very well, I'll allow it.

Gage: Awesome! Thank you baby. I love you so much.

Rarity: And I love you too!

Rarity's shop door swung open ringing the bells over the door. No one seemed to walk through it at all.

Gage: What the hell? Did someone come in the door?

Rarity: Must have been a gust of wind.

The 2 looked around the shop. No one was there which disappointed Rarity. This was their only source of income and because of Rarity's generous prices, they didn't exactly make a huge profit.

Nick: Manic! Get back here!

Manic giggled as he ran through the shop. Manic, of course is Twilight and Nicks son. He's a purple pony. His hair is jet black and his eyes are blue. He's a unicorn and half time lord, half pony.

Gage: Hey hey Nick! I haven't seen you in a minute huh?

Nick searched around the shop quickly, but didn't find him.

Nick: Where is he? Man, he reminds me of me!

Rarity: Ha ha ha. Oh darling. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. How far could he possibly run off?

Nick: Like 300 miles in 5 seconds! He's fast if not faster than myself.

Gage: Oh shut it Nick! Can you even run that fast? That's like 5 times the speed of sound!

Nick: There he is!

The alicorn prince attempted to grab Manic with his magic, but he was really fast. Eventually, he was captured in Gage's golden magic.

Nick: Man, he hate's taking a bath! That's my boy! Ha ha!

Gage: He really is a chip off the old block isn't he? What about you daughter?

Nick: So far, he is. Sonia is really shy. Reminds me of Fluttershy. Those 2 bond really well. Manic is really energetic on the other hand.

Rarity: Oh yes. That's how my little Archangel is! Maybe they will be great friends someday.

Nick: It's amazing how twins are completely different. How's your boys you two?

Gage: They are doing great. They are too young to do anything I can yet, but at least they are tough for being less than 1. All in all, I couldn't ask for 2 sons better than these two!

Nick: Great! Twilight went to Canterlot with Sonia to visit Celly.

Gage: I'm going to talk to her tomorrow about something important. In the meantime Nick, are you jazzed about tonight? Were going to the bar. You in?

Nick: Can't. The girls are staying in Canterlot tonight. I have to watch Manic. We could meet somewhere else. Where I can watch him and have fun with yall.

Gage: No need to worry, The cutie mark crusaders are going to watch Archangel and Stardust. They won't mind if Manic is here. Is that okay with you man?

Nick: Well sure, but I can't stay too long. Like me, if he stays in one place for too long, he'll get bored and most likely run off.

Gage: Is that so?

Nick: Yeah. Manic already has most of my powers. They say kids learn fast. Watch this. Manic, go hedgehog for me please.

The hyper pony giggled and did it. He turned into a small modern sonic like it was nothing. Time lords also grow fast as a child, but slow as adults. I'm telling you by next year Manic will look like he's 5.

Gage: Someday, my son will be ready to transform into a human. I did it when I was 16, and the pain was unbearable! Well I caught my son doing push-ups before alone outside. He'll be as strong as me in a few years.

Nick: So? I bet my son is stronger than your son by then.

Gage: Oh please Nick Archangel will be stronger than Manic by then.

Both of Gage's sons run up to him, and Archangel climbs on Gage's back, pulling and biting his mane.

Nick: Wanna bet?

Gage: YEAH! I do!

Nick: In 5 years, my son will look like he's 20.

Gage: In 5 years, I'll have Archangel transformed into a super saiyan!

Nick: Your on! After what happened to us a year ago, it's just nice to relax.

Gage: Amen to that!

Rarity: Boys! You should be ashamed of yourself.

Nick: What?

Gage: Why's that darling?

Rarity: Neither one of them should have to fight. For Celestia's sake! They are children!

Nick and Gage both pointed fingers and hoofs at each other.

Nick: It was his idea.

Gage: He's the one who said it was on.

Then suddenly, someone knocked on the door. The cutie mark crusaders stepped inside.

Nick: Hey girls, how are yall doing?

Sweetie Belle: Great Nick! Where's my favorite nephew's at?

Both Stardust and Archangel dashed to their aunt who were very happy to see her. The other 2 smiled at them. The crusaders have grown significantly. All of them.

Gage: Jeez girls. All of you are growing as fast as Sweetie Bell is? Damn girls. You'll be going to Ponyville high before you know it.

Applebloom: (shyly) He heh. That's right.

Manic went to the 3 and wrapped his small hoofs around the 3 crusader's legs.

Nick: Looks like Manic missed you too.

Gage: Okay girls, I know I you were expecting to babysit just my sons, but would you mind babysitting little Manic here?

Sweetie Belle: That won't be a problem. You can count on us!

Gage: Great! Now, I'll be at the bar with Nick and my friends if you need us. Rarity is going over to Twilight's library to see if she can't hatch this egg.

Nick: Egg? What egg?

Gage: Tails gave it to me for saving his, Amy's and Rouge's life. She's gonna try and hatch it.

Sweetie Belle: Okay. Go have fun you 3.

Rarity, Nick, and Gage headed to the door. The 3 crusaders waved goodbye and shut the door behind her.

Gage: Okay Rarity. If you need me too, you know where I'll be. Try to hatch that egg, but watch yourself. It could be a trap or something.

Rarity: Oh Gage. Stop being so paranoid. Nothing will happen. Now, go enjoy the night.

Gage: Okay then. Bye baby. I love you.

Rarity: I love you too!

* * *

An hour had passed and Nick and Gage were the first ones at the bar. They took a seat at their favorite table right next to the door and ordered their usual drinks.

Gage: Now, we wait for our friends.

Nick: Yeah, I'm worried though.

Gage: About what man?

Nick: Manic. I'm worried he might get lost if he runs off.

Gage: We can find him instantly remember? With my instant transmission, and if you come with me, we can find him. It'll be okay. I promise.

Nick: Twi would kill me if I lost him.

Gage: It's not going to happen man. Just try to enjoy yourself tonight. Hey look!

2 people entered the bar. It was Vinyl Scratch and Knuckles! They were the first to arrive besides Gage and Nick

Knuckles: Hey buddy!

Vinyl Scratch: Hi guys!

Nick: Hey guys, how's it going?

Vinyl Scratch: Great! It's a good night to drop the bass with you 2. Haven't seen you in a while. Guess being a dad does that to a stallion huh?

Nick: Tell me about it. I'm 735 years old. I'm still young, but I feel old.

Knuckles: I swear Nick, that number changes every time! Ha ha ha!

Vinyl Scratch: Yeah, how do you two deal with being immortal?

Nick: I'm not exactly immortal. I can regenerate when I'm near death, but I can be killed before regeneration. And by the way, the reason the number changes is because I don't know how old I am.

Gage: I hate being immortal! No...

Vinyl Scratch: Gage. Why?! You can't die! Your mother and your aunt are thousands of years old.

Gage: I know.

Nick: I just have fun wherever I go. I've been to hundreds of planets and galaxies and saved more lives than your miserable butt. Being immortal is a gift yet a curse.

Gage: (angry) No! It's not a gift at all! It's nothing but a curse. A CURSE DAMNIT! Vinyl Scratch?

Vinyl Scratch: Uhhh...yeah?

Gage: Come with me. Outside.

Vinyl Scratch nodded and followed Gage outside. They went around the corner so no one could hear them talk.

Gage: I realized that for quite sometime now...Vinyl Scratch?

Vinyl Scratch: What? That your immortal?

Gage: Yes. Exactly. Nick was wrong Vinyl. Dead wrong.

Vinyl Scratch: How so best friend?

The alicorn managed to put on a weak smile, but it faded fast as he got back on the subject,

Gage: Vinyl, look. We ARE best friends, but what will happen whenever you die? I will still be alive. Knuckles, Sonic, Vegeta, Shadow, ALL of them, will die before me. That also includes...

Vinyl Scratch: (saddened) Oh my...I understand. That includes Rarity doesn't it?

Gage: (balling) Exactly! And Stardust because he's not an alicorn, just a unicorn. What do I do Vinyl Scratch?! WHAT DO I DO!

Vinyl Scratch grabbed Gage's head and put it to her shoulder. She told him to relax and calm down.

Vinyl Scratch: Listen Gage. Relax okay? It's going to be fine. Maybe someone or something can take it away from you.

Gage: But...but...

Vinyl Scratch: Maybe theres a spell that can take it away.

Gage: Maybe, look just forget it Vinyl. I'll figure it out. Somehow, I will become a regular mortal.

Gage could see Sonic and Static approach the doorway. They decided to go talk to them. After making small talk by the door, a perfectly rectangle made of obsidian formed several hundred feet from the bar.

Static: What in the hay?!

Sonic being the brave ass hedgehog he is, went to touch it, but Gage stopped him.

Gage: Sonic! NO! It's too dangerous. Hold on, maybe Nick has seen this type of thing in his days.

Gage went to the door real fast and stood in the doorway.

Gage: NICK! Oh god. You have to check this out. Come outside quick.

Nick: What is it?

The timelord stepped away from his seat and dashed outside.

Nick: What the hell is that?

Sonic: You don't know? We were hoping you would.

Gage: In all your timelord journeys, you've never seen this shit?

Vinyl Scratch: What in the name of Skrillex is going on!? C'mon Nick. You have to know.

Nick: Hold on...

He uses his trusty sonic screwdriver to analyze it.

Nick: It's a portal. I haven't seen one like this since The Ark event awhile back.

Gage: Did you enter it? Do you know if its dangerous?

Nick: I got transported here. Before you met me, do you remember a bright flash on that day you met me?

Gage: I think so. What of it?

Nick: That was me being teleported, and part of the aftermath of the explosion.

Vinyl Scratch: Excuce me, is anypony listening?

Gage: What do you mean Vinyl?

Vinyl Scratch: I mean, what is going on?!

Gage: I don't know, but because you want to know so bad, your coming with me. Static, you as well.

Static: Yes sir!

Vinyl Scratch: Why me?

Gage: Because your the only one with a gun. I need you just in case there are weak enemies.

Nick: Take heed Gage. You never know what's on the other side. Be careful. I have to go get Manic. See ya soon...I hope.

Those words worried the 3 brave souls fixing to enter the portal.

Vinyl Scratch: Argh! Fine whatever. Lets just go.

Gage: Shall we then?

The white alicorn stepped to the edge of the portal. The purple portal stood inches from his face.

Static: Yes.

Vinyl Scratch: Why not?

All 3 dive in at the same time and vanished in it. Sonic, stood there all alone.

Sonic: I don't like where this is going.

* * *

Vinyl Scratch slowly regains her consciousness. She finds her front hoofs tied behind her back and around a pole. She looks to her left, and Static was unconscious. To the right, Gage was as well. A sharp sword greeted her by pointing itself close to her horn.

Steve: Who are you?

Vinyl Scratch: Vinyl Scratch. And who are you, and why so blocky man?

Steve: Blocky? What are you talking about? You must be a new mob, if you are then I should kill you now.

Vinyl Scratch: Whoa man. Were not mob's. Were not even in a good spot to mob or flash mob for that fact.

Steve: Who are your friends? Their names, NOW!

Vinyl Scratch: Gage and Static. The least you could do is tone down your attitude man.

Steve: Your not in a position to give orders. Now, what do they do. What do you do?

All of the sudden, right next to the portal, a chili dog nails Gage in the face, causing him to wake up.

Gage: What the hell?

He looked over to Vinyl Scratch who levitated her glasses over her horn.

Vinyl Scratch: First of all, you shouldn't be having such a tude with me. All you have to do is ask me nicely and I might answer. Second, why don't you ask him yourself.

Gage: A chili dog?

There was a note on it. Gage used his magic to levitate the note and read it. Steve reacted harshly once again. He put the tip of his sword to Vinyl's throat.

Steve: That's it. You, don't move at all, or Mrs. Vinyl Scratch here gets it.

Gage: Hold on, hold on. I'll kick your ass after I read this note.

_Dear Gage. Manic threw my dinner in the portal because he thought it would have been funny. That was my last one too. Anyways, sorry about that, but it WAS funny. Truly yours, Nick_

Vinyl Scratch: Damnit Gage, just kick this guys flank already.

Gage: Excuse me block guy, have we met before?

Steve: No! Now shut up.

Gage rips the ropes off like it was a simple rubber band around his hoofs. Steve started to freak out.

Gage: Listen, don't point weapons at my best friend, or you mess with me. And you don't want to mess with me. I'm the good guy.

Steve: So am I!

Gage: (surprised) Huh!?

Steve: Yes. This place was completely peaceful, until that freak showed up here and spawned creepers all over the place. TAKE THIS YOU MOB!

Gage holds his hoof out as Steve sliced it open slightly. The sword shattered on contact as Gage rubbed the broken skin.

Gage: Listen, until you can endure 100 times this planets gravity, your not worthy of me.

Steve: Why? Why have you come here?

Vinyl Sratch: Because, we were curious about the portal.

Steve: Nobody but me can come out of that portal. You came from the nether didn't you?

Vinyl Scratch: What's a nether?

Steve: ENOUGH OF THESE LIES! It's where you came from. On the other side of that portal is the nether, which is a nice word for hell!

Vinyl Scratch: Okay mister, explain everything to us and we'll explain everything to you.

Steve: Alright listen. All you have to know, is that I literally built this place that you are in from the ground up. This whole entire city was a thriving super city! That is one day until this creature came here and summoned creepers all over the place.

Vinyl Scratch: Okay, now thats just rude. Why would anyone want to creep on us?

Steve: No, they are horrible abominations. A mad scientist created them on accident. They are failed pig experiments. They explode and are completely silent. If they sneak up on you, your dead.

Vinyl Scratch: Something tells me that's bad news for us.

Gage: Your right. Sir, we can fix your little creeper problem.

Steve: No, its not possible.

Gage: Yes it is. You must have not met my team before then?

Steve: Your team?

Gage: Yes, we will eliminate all of them from the face of this crazy ass block world.

Steve: No, you don't understand. They come back. They can never be defeated. I have a double chest behind you filled with gunpower. They cannot be stopped. And in a week, their will be the worst lightning storm ever. All the creepers will turn into super creepers! Then, we will all die.

Turns out that on the other side of the portal, was a block man named Steve in search of desperate help. What exactly are these creepers, and are they THAT dangerous? Can Gage, Vinyl and Static end the creeper onslaught? Or will the creepers end them? Find out next chapter!

* * *

Kickass. Special thanks to my 2 co-authors. SparkyFonzerri and The Crosser. Well guys, looks like Minecraft won by 2 votes on my poll. Then halo is next. Wanna know what's after Minecraft? Well, go vote and you can make it happen yourself. You choose!


	54. For the Greater Good

Chapter 54 - For the Greater Good

January 3rd - 9:00 P.M.

Gage

Minecraft world

* * *

Steve explained his predicament to Gage and the other 2. According to him, in 1 weeks time, a terrible lightning storm will strike. If the lightning strikes the creepers, then they will be super creepers. Once all the creepers are super, the entire minecraft world will be destroyed.

Gage: Listen, are these "creepers" THAT powerful? Are you certain?

Steve: I can handle probably about 3 at max with my diamond sword and armor on. They are not to be trifled with. Not at all! Spiders, no problem. Skeletons, easy as pie, and zombies? Childs play. Even the dreaded enderman aren't as dangerous as these brainless creepers.

Gage: Lucky for you my friend, your looking at the best fighter in the universe!

Steve: What?! You? You're a pony, how is that so? I doubt you could fight me and live.

Gage: Dude, Vinyl could fight you and live. Now, tell me, do you need my help or not?

Steve: ...yes. I do. There is just no way I can do this by myself.

Gage: Alright. Now, tell us how to stop these bastards.

Steve: Well, they are just like killing anything else, the only difference if you get too close they WILL explode on you and kill you, especially if they come from behind. A sneak attack is always deadly.

Gage: How many are there?

Steve: They are born in the darkness. They spawn from thin air. No one knows how to stop them or where they come from. There are legends of an ultimate evil being that creates these things with the wave of his palm.

Static: This sounds like it could be dangerous.

Vinyl Scratch: Well, let's go get em!

Steve: NOOOOO!

He stepped in front of the rectangle door, blocking Vinyl Scratch.

Steve: NO! It's dark outside. That's when they are seen all over the place. Listen, we will set traps for them at dawn. A few have already been caught I bet. Now, listen to me. This is for your own good. Promise me that no matter what happens, you don't leave this place when it's dark. Especially don't leave the city. It's far too dangerous.

Gage: Alright, we promise.

Vinyl Scratch: What "city"

Steve: See for yourself!

He showed them the window and they were up in a large tower made of cobblestone. That was the least of their concerns however. Everywhere there were fountains, statues, buildings. Their was a giant flag for the city, a farm. It looked to be completely self-reliant!

Gage: Wow! Indeed my friend, this is beautiful.

Steve: Yesterday, I just finished repairing the whole city from creeper damage, including the wall.

Static: Are you sure we can't go out there? I wanna see more of this.

Steve: Listen, I'm intrigued that you like it, but...EH! What the heck. The whole city is covered in torches anyhow. Very well. Lets go, but keep your guard open.

Gage: I'll turn my scouter to stand-by mode.

Steve smiled and opened the door to the room. Static and Vinyl ran outside and down the stairs. They waited for Steve and Gage to follow.

Gage: Go on ahead, I have to talk to our new friend here.

They walked away to explore the awesome village. There was more color in 1 building than in Rainbow Dash's mane.

Steve: Follow me my friend, we can go to "Club Flo"

Gage: Club Flo huh?

Steve: Yes, it's a bar. It's quiet, close, and a perfect place to discuss business.

Gage: Alright then.

A few minutes of trotting down the cobblestone roads and staring at the amazing word in front of their eyes, they made it to Club Flo. They entered and only the bartender and 2 other people were here. Gage and Steve sat down at a booth.

Gage: Alright listen. Who is this "Ultimate Evil"? We both have some explaining do to.

Steve: You go first.

Gage: Alright! My name is Gage. I am the son of Celestia, a great ruler in the land of Equestria. I was pretty much bred for combat. According to my mother, my father sparred me when I could walk. Anyways, my arch nemesis is a god called, Chaos. He travels to lands and causes trouble. He's completely invincible unless we gather what's called chaos breaker shards. There are a lot of them. My job is to save the worlds that I go to, and grab a Chaos Shard while I'm at it.

Steve: That's all fine and dandy, but how do you plan on killing Herobrine?

Gage: Herobrine huh? It'll be a cinch!

Steve: Oh will it? First, we gotta summon him, which is impossible...

Gage: ...unless my mother knows.

Steve: Your mother?

Gage: Yeah. She's a god pretty much herself. She is one of the few that actually predicted Chaos'es evil plot.

The minecraft block guy, Steve sat up and made a scene in front of the whole bar.

Steve: (angry) ALRIGHT! Listen, you're not some awesome warrior okay...

Gage: Hmmm. You sure about that?

Steve: Yes! Even if we do manage to destroy every single one of the creepers, which is impossible because they will just respawn, then how do you plan on killing Herobrine? HUH?

Gage: Listen, this creeper problem is in the bag! I've dealt with things that would be impossible for thousands of you to defeat. Now, where are these...

In the distance, they heard an explosion. Unknown to Gage, a villager walked to the wall and was intercepted by a creeper. The result blew a hole in the wall. Quickly, Steve and Gage, as well as Vinyl Scratch and Static were on the scene.

Vinyl Scratch: What the hay was that!?

Steve: Oh no...

Gage: What's the problem?

Steve was shaking in his iron boots. He literally couldn't talk.

Static: Shake out of it.

Steve: (quietly) There coming...

Gage: What?!

Steve: COME WITH ME, NOW!

Steve sprinted off into a heavy fortified and a very large house. He flung open a chest and put on some diamond armor. He put a helmet on as well as a chestplate too. They were glowing a purple tint. It looked like energy flowed all around it.

Steve: Here ponies. Take this. I only have 2, but this horse armor should fit you.

Vinyl Scratch and Static put on the square armor that normally wouldn't fit at all, but because they were nothing but 90 degree angles too, they fit perfectly.

Steve: Guys? I hate to ask you, but I need your help! There were so many creepers waltzing around in the day! Now that its dark, that number probably doubled easily. Now lets go before they invade the whole...

Vinyl Scratch: Village? Too late dude.

Steve: NOOO!

He looked out the window to see tall, green creatures that walked on 4 short and of course square legs. Gage busted through the glass and fell down to them.

Gage: How do you fools expect to hurt me? You don't even have any arms!

4 creepers simply walked up to Gage and hissed. They exploded at point blank range. Blocks were completely destroyed as the other 3 charged down to help him.

Steve: That poor fool didn't know what was coming.

Vinyl Scratch: Who, Gage?

Steve: Yes. Rest in peace my...FRIEND!?

Once he got down there, Gage was standing there shaking with anger.

Gage: OW! Goddamnit! That hurt! It's like one of Vegeta's attacks on my bare armor!

Steve could only marvel at Gage. Sure his fur was a little singed and smokey, but he was alive!

Vinyl Scratch: Lets do this!

She began to run and gun lots of creepers. She took out 6 by herself before Static joined the party. Static spun up a fire tornado that inhaled 13 creepers into it. All of them didn't come out. Steve finally snapped out of it, as he cut open 9 of them.

Steve: Behind you static!

Little did Steve know, whenever ponies are in a dangerous situation and you yell, "Behind you" they buck. A creeper died on impact of a bank. Even though Steve thought they could actually win this thing, more and more poured through the hole.

Steve: It's no good, there are too many of them! RUN!

Gage: No need Stevie. 1 word and 5 legendary syllables.

Steve: They are?

Gage: Kaaaa...meeeee...haaaaaa...meeee...

A Kamehameha wave as a pony looked rather strange, but was extra different. Magic could be added to it too. Vinyl Scratch bucked Steve on her back and carried him away. Creepers poured through the hole that the previous one created.

Gage: HAAAAAA!

A blue wave of death approached a good 30 creepers. All of them were instantly killed, but it came at a cost. Gage blew an even bigger hole into the wall.

Gage: OH NO! I over did it, didn't I!?

Steve: YES YOU idiot! Were not done yet.

Steve still was mounted on Vinyl's back.

Steve: Listen, me and Vinyl will take care of any stragglers in the city. You kill the rest of them! YAAH! Go my little pony! YAHH!

Vinyl Scratch and Steve together made a badass pair. With Steve on his infinite bow, and Vinyl with her AK47, they were not to be messed with.

Gage: Static. Fly up and see how many creepers remain.

Static: Yes sir.

He did what he was told. He flew up to the tallest building that there was. He was completely scared when he saw hundreds and hundreds of creepers surrounding the wall. All headed for that hole too. He flew back down to tell Gage the "good" news.

Static: (panicked) NOT GOOD SIR! NOT GOOD AT ALL!

Gage: Why?! What's going on?

Static: There are hundreds of them! We can't hold them. They are closing in.

Gage: NO!

Static: Can't you just hold the gate down? Your super strong aren't you?

Gage: Yeah, but those 4 creepers exploding on me hurt like hell! If I withstood that many, then it could kill me.

Static looked to the ground contemplating. He ruffled his red and golden hair and hatched an idea.

Static: I see then. Guess there is only one way to do this.

The golden pony took off with a golden and red rainbow behind him.

Gage: Static?! STATIC NO!

He dove down close to the creepers to taunt them. Once he had enough following, the other mindless dumbasses followed too. He flew slowly off to the distance, as to make sure that they followed.

Gage: NNOOOO!

Then in the distance all you could hear was an explosion every second. About 5 minutes later they stopped. Gage collapsed to his knees.

Gage: Oh no...Static's energy is dropping like a rock.

Vinyl Scratch and Steve came back to see Gage on the ground freaking out.

Steve: We took care of those stragglers. Dude, Gage while everything's still quiet, I've never seen anything like what you did! You with stood not 1, or 2, or even 3 creepers, but 4 is completely unheard of! And that Kamehameha wave? Out of this square world! I'm sorry for doubting you.

Gage still continued to lay on the ground. He responded to nothing to what Steve said.

Vinyl Scratch: Gage? Are you alright? Where's Static?

Angrily, Gage stood up and grabbed the 2 with 1 hoof and used his instant transmission to go to Static. A crater about 10 blocks deep and countless around surrounded them as far as the eye could see. Static laid there with his armor completely gone.

Steve: Oh my...

Gage: STATIC!? STATIC! Talk to me!

Static: (silently) Gage. I'm...here.

Gage: Ah! There you go. Quick! Take one of these sensu beans.

He levitated a single bean from his crown royal bag and placed it in his mouth. The bean did nothing whatsoever.

Gage: Why isn't it working!?

Static: Gage. It's okay. At least this didn't...happen to the whole village...

Gage: Static! You didn't have to. And now buddy...well...

Static: I know, I'm not gonna make it. Just...remember me. That's all I ask...of you...

The yellow and gold pegasus exhaled and relaxed. He died right in Gage's hoofs.

Gage: No...

Vinyl Scratch: Gage. His sacrifice won't go in vain.

Gage: NOO! NO! HHEYAAAAAHH! AAHHH!

The power luminating from Gage was so much, that it pushed the other 2 out of the crater. Gage's eyes went blue and his hair went golden and red. His fur did as well. Ironically, now he looks just like an alicorn Static.

Gage: YOUR ABSOLUTELY RIGHT VINYL! IT WON'T GO IN VAIN! I'LL KILL EVERY CREEPER HERE, ONE BY ONE IF I HAVE TO! **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

Steve: What's happening to him?!

The 2 had to yell over Gage's loud screaming wails.

Vinyl Scratch: He...transformed, into a super pony! Stay here!

Steve: Vinyl no!

But it was too late. Vinyl bravely went close to Gage. It was like going deeper into a hurricane!

Vinyl Scratch: Gage! You have to calm down now!

He still wailed in agony absolutely not wanting to shut up or step down.

Vinyl Scratch: He won't go in vain like you said! Were going back to Equestria to tell the princess! She can fix this! She will know how to stop the creepers! And maybe even Herobrine! NOW CALM DOWN.

The pony went to his base pony form and fell to the ground with everything taken out of him.

Gage: (panting) Ughh...no...I...can't...let...

Vinyl Scratch: It won't happen. We won't let them get away with this.

Vinyl looked to Statics lifeless body.

Vinyl Scratch: Poor Static! We won't forget what you have done for us!

Looks like Static's valiant sacrifice killed him. What's next for Gage, and how will he break the news to everybody at home? Find out on the next awesome chapter!

* * *

So guys, Static died. He sure went out with a bang didn't he? A huge one! Anyways guys, keep up with the support. I'll have a Facebook page figured out soon enough. You can add me on Skype if you want however. We can talk! I won't leave any of you hanging. xxsupersilverhazexx is me. My pic is that of a Skrillex poster. Sorry if it changed. Anyways, till next time my friends!


	55. The Night of Death

Chapter 55 - The Night of Death

January 3rd - 11:30 P.M.

Gage

Minecraft world

* * *

The great warrior Static died by the hands of thousands of creepers. Gage, Vinyl and his new friend Steve stood there grieving for his friend. Vinyl started to cry for Static.

Vinyl Scratch: NO! Static! Why did you have to go and play the hero you stupid jerk! _*crying_

Gage: Don't worry Vinyl. We will make sure that he didn't die for nothing.

He reached down and grabbed one of his feathers. He put it in Vinyl's blue and cyan hair, just over her ear.

Gage: Never forget him Vinyl.

Steve: Gage. I'll build him a grave.

Steve picked up his charred body and walked towards the village. He closed the wall with a simple cobblestone. On the top of a hill was a perfect place for him to be buried. Steve used cobble stone stairs to create a cross on the ground, then he surrounded his tombstone with yellow and red flowers.

Steve: Thank you Static. You saved our lives as well as the whole village.

Gage: C'mon guys. We have no time. We only have a week before we can stop Herobrine. My mother will know what to do about this.

Vinyl Scratch adjusted the feather in her hair.

Vinyl Scratch: Then, lets get to work.

* * *

Back at Ponyville with Nick...

* * *

The night was cold, but very bright outside. The winter months in Equestria were usually pretty punishing, but today, it didn't snow. Nick, along with some of his friends are at Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack: Now, how in the hay do you think your 2 youngin's can outrun Rainbow?

Nick: Simple. They are MY kids?

Applejack: But sugarcube, they are just that...kids! They are hardly a year old.

Nick: Which is 4 years in time lord years. As kids, we grow up in 5 years, but as adults we grow extremely slow.

Applejack: (sarcastically) Well aint that interesting?

Pinkie Pie: Oh this race is going to be so fun! Can I be the judge? Huh huh? Can I?

The pink one bounced around like crazy. She was all over the place as she normally was.

Nick: Sure Pinks. Go to the end of the torches.

Pinkie Pie: Okey dokie lokey!

Applejack and Sonic set up torches as a path. It went all the way around the whole apple orchard, which was a good 3 miles of running. Nick's 2 children and Rainbow Dash took their place. Sonia is a small filly that looks just like Twilight, with the exception of her bright blue eyes.

Sonic: Are you 3 ready?!

All of them nodded.

Sonic: 3! 2! 1! GOOO!

All of them accelerated instantly zooming past everybody. Rainbow Dash had to stay in between the torches for her to win fairly.

Rainbow Dash: Sorry kiddies. Your going down!

Both Manic and Sonia only giggled. They zoomed past Rainbow Dash with ease.

Rainbow Dash: WHAT!?

The little kids competed against each other. They looked at one another angrily competing. Both were going at max speed, putting all the torches out behind them. They both angrily stared at each other, and then it happened. A large stick caused both of them to trip and wipe out big time. Rainbow Dash went straight past them and crossed the finish line.

Pinkie Pie: The winner is RAINBOW DASH! YIPPE!

Nick zoomed to his kids and picked them up off the ground. He told them that they would be okay and knelt down to them.

Nick: Oh well. You did good kids.

They smiled and laughed at his dad, then they charged at him and gave him a hug.

Sonic: Yo Rainbow Dash?!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah?

Sonic: How come you didn't let those little kids win?

Rainbow Dash: What was I supposed to do, lose? No way!

Nick: Oh well. It was a good race wasn't it?

Gage: GUYS!

Gage and Vinyl Scratch rushed up to them along with a new pony who had serious walking issues. Steve was that pony, with cyan fur and a plain brown mane and tail. His eyes were black too which was kind of disturbing.

Gage: NICK! What the hell! I found you at last.

Nick: Yeah man. My kids lost to Rainbow Dash in a race. Anyways, I'm off for beer bowling wanna...dude are you alright?

Gage: NO! Static...he...hes dead.

Nick: I know I saw it. His death was a great one however. That's the way I wanna go.

Vinyl Scratch: How?! How did you see it. (cries) Oh my Celestia. Poor Static.

Nick: Uh...nevermind. Anyways, I'm late for beer bowling with the guys.

Gage: Stop Nick. IN a week, Steve's planet will be destroyed.

Nick: You mean that blockhead? I ran into him while traveling with The Doctor 100 years ago. That square overreacts. Ha ha ha ha. Did he want to show you around the block?

Gage: Nick! This is him. He looks different in this universe!

Steve: Wow...just...wow!

Vinyl Scratch: What?

Steve: There is other worlds out there besides the nether? That portal must have not worked. Maybe I found different obsidian. It brought me to another planet? Not only that, but it's colonized by talking ponies!? WOW!

Nick: We ended up fighting before teaming...wait, this is him from the past meaning...oh boy! This is just fantastic.

Steve: What are you talking about? I saw you like a year ago, not 100 years!

Nick: Time travel logic my friend.

Gage: Listen, enough of this shit! I have to find my mother, right away!

Nick: Uhh, I think she's in Canterlot! Why?

The white alicorn put a hoof to his head and searched for his mom.

Gage: AHA! Got her. Whoever is coming with me, grab on to me now!

Vinyl Scratch, and Steve laid a hoof on his back.

Nick: Dude, don't go back!

Gage: Nick. I have no choice! Static's death will not go unavenged!

Nick: If you really have to go...I'll help.

Gage: Are you coming with us then?

Nick: Yes. Manic man? Your in charge of your sister and mother. Just tell her that I'm saving another world and I'll be there as soon as I can.

Manic: You got it dad! I'll be the bravest kid ever.

Nick: Yeah I bet! Ha ha.

Gage: Great, now Nick. Grab on!

Nick reached over the other's hoofs and grabbed his back. He was instantly transmitted to his mother.

Gage: MOM!

Celestia: Gaahh! Dear heavens son. You scared me!

Gage: Mother, I'm sorry, but I need your help right away!

Celestia: Explain yourself please.

Gage: Alright. There is a strange portal outback of my favorite bar, you know the one that I met Rarity at?

Celestia: Yes.

Gage: Well me, Vinyl Scratch, and Static entered in it to find a strange world of blocks. There is a village that is threatened by a man named, Herobrine. Ever heard of him?

Celestia: No, but would he most likely have a chaos shard.

Gage: Oh yeah! I know that as a fact he would.

Celestia: Then, he must be dealt with severely.

Gage: And another thing...Static?

Celestia: The fine captain of the Static bolts? Yes ha ha. What about him.

Gage: He's no longer with us mother. He died. He was attacked by thousands of kamikaze creatures called, Creepers.

Celestia: What! Static is...he's gone?

Luna: Oh my...how?! He's one of the best pony warriors we ever had!

Gage: I'm sorry, but he's gone.

Nick: Princess, what do we do to stop Herobrine?

Steve: The one and only way to ever summon Herobrine is if we use dark magic. Either that or we have to get lucky and catch him when he appears behind us.

Nick: Or a temporary anomaly.

Gage: (confused) What the hell does anomaly mean?!

Nick: The doctor.

The classic Sonic hedgehog look alike grabbed his handy sonic screwdriver and used it. A TARDIS appeared, but this time, the Doctor didn't appear to be in it.

Nick: Okay, I lied. A temporal anomaly is something impossible in the wrong timeline.

Gage: Is there some sort of summoning spell I can learn mother?

Luna: My nephew, we can teach you if thou wishes.

Gage: Yes, teach me.

Luna: Very well, come with us.

Gage and Luna started walking off, but Gage turned around to explain things to his 3 teammates.

Gage: Okay guys. Nick, Steve, and Vinyl, go back to Steve's world. Defend that village at all costs, but be really careful. Those creepers don't know what mercy means. Once I learned the spell, I'll catch up to you guys.

Nick: Got it, lets juice!

Gage: Nick, hold on a sec!

Nick stopped from leaving the castle.

Nick: Yeah?

Gage: Protect Vinyl Scratch and Steve with your life. Don't let another death happen okay? Do you understand me? Your in charge!

Nick: I'll try my best, but no promises that death won't come, but I'll try.

Gage got really pissed and his eyes glowed red. He charged to Nick and commenced yelling at him.

Gage: (mad) Unacceptable Nick! There WILL be no more casualties, you WILL protect everyone there with everything you have, and we WILL save the day once again! NOW, do I make myself clear?

Nick: I'll try!

Gage: No, you will do it! Answer me this. Have you not been doing hero work for the longest out of all of us by far? Are you not something like 700 years old Mr. Dolley!?

Nick: Yes but...

Gage: Are you not the 2nd strongest next to myself?! Do you not know everything that I do?

Nick: Yes. But Gage...

Gage: Then, what the hell is the problem?!

Nick: Yes, but being a hero doesn't mean you save everyone. My life has been hell. I save people all the time and yet my only reward is death. As I said before, immortality is a gift because you help people who will need it, but it's a curse because you see beloved friends and family die. I know a way to give Twilight immortality, but before I came here, I had a life until I fled from my people and tried helping the people of the universe. You think because your hero, you save everyone, but it doesn't work like that at all. Don't talk to me about life and death because death will come and no one can stop it. I'll try to save these people, but there are no promises got it big shot?

Gage: Did I ask for a damn speech Nick? I don't think I did. If you refuse to listen to me, you will be cast aside. Don't act hard in front of me with a long speech. You have your orders, I suggest you follow them.

Nick: I'll try, but as a leader, I suggest thinking about what I said.

Gage: Leave now.

Celestia: Nick, Please, I understand where your coming from, but you could not be more wrong. There is no greater responsibility than doing the work that you, my son, and the rest of the legendary force do. Saving lives is it's own reward Nick. The work that you and my son do have to be done for the greater good, even if everypony hates you, it has to be done.

Nick: We're not going anywhere arguing like this. We need to do it to it Gage.

Gage: NICK!?

Gage's mother shot him horribly dirty looks, and Gage instantly took it down a notch.

Gage: Just...try your best okay?

Nick: That's all I can do. Let's do it!

Vinyl Scratch, Steve, and Nick all dashed off as Gage was still furious at Nick. He was partially mad because he spoke out of term, but also mad because he was right.

Gage: (darkly) I swear to god if he doesn't come back with both of those 2, he's might as well be...

Celestia: SON!

Gage's eyes receded back to blue like they normally were.

Celestia: That was extremely dark for even you! What's happening to you?

Gage: Mother, it's been like this for a while.

Luna: We understand what's wrong with him. Sister, we will talk about it later. Right now, he must learn how to summon this monster.

Celestia: Your right. Go you 2. There's not a moment to lose.

Gage and Luna exited the room as well, leaving Celestia by herself.

* * *

Luna and Gage walked down to an empty room where spells could be practiced in peace. This spell would be way worse than any other ever tried.

Gage: Aunt Luna! What did you mean?

Luna: What?

Gage: What did you mean? You said you understood what's wrong with me?

Luna: Thou has anger problems, just like me. Well, kind of. When we were isolated to the moon, I kept my rage bottled inside me for a thousand years. Eventually, I just lost control. You MUST not let that happen to yourself. It's a very large possibility it could happen. It could even happen to your mother!

Gage: No way!

Luna: Yes way. With each time you fight, train, or increase your combat abilities in any way, it will be harder and harder for you to control. All it takes is one thing to push you off the edge, and...

Gage: Yes?

Luna: ...we would be doomed.

Gage: Surely Vegeta, Gohan, Nick, and all of them could gang up on me right?

Luna: NO! We would all be destroyed! Just...don't let it happen. Make sure your anger works with you, not against you. Just like in this spell.

Luna grabbed 3 or 4 books and sat them on a table for Gage to read over.

Luna: Just like your Chaos Ray, dark magic draws strength from anger. Now pay attention to me...

The 2 relatives rehearsed, and practiced the spell for the rest of the day, and some of the night. While the 2 did that, Nick, Vinyl Scratch, and Steve were headed to protect the village with their lives. Will they suceed? Or will Nick fail the 2 heroes? Find out on the next chapter!

* * *

That took awhile to update guys. You know why? Because, I was gonna stop writing. I almost gave up. It's been 3 days since I got on here to do this. Listen, I don't care how popular this is, I don't care if you review or not, whatever! All I care about is writing a great story that you guys will like! I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not, but I'm working on it. I'm trying to improve my talent. Well, if you do care that I was gonna start writing, you best be thanking my 2 co-authors right now. None other than, TheCrosser and SparkyFonzerri! Both great writers! They pretty much got me back into this.

The funny thing is, I told them, I feel like I could do better than this, but in all honesty, I think I'm doing good. Tell me, is this good for running for a half of a year? 55 chapters, 40 reviews, 7 follows and favorites, Over 6,500 views, 150,000 plus characters in this story, 2 co-authors, and even an author who wrote a story based off of mine?

Jeez, if I think I can do better than that, I must be going places huh?

Again, thank you very much SparkyFonzerri and TheCrosser! See ya guys next time!


	56. Mr: Fonzarelli Timelord

Chapter 56 - Mr. Fonzarelli Timelord

January 3rd, 2015 - 6:00 P.M.

Nick

In Steve's villiage

* * *

Once the trio made it to the portal by the bar, without haste, they entered it. On the other side, was Steve's beautiful block world.

Steve: Thank god I look like my old self again!

Vinyl Scratch: You mean, "thank Celestia" right?

Steve: Err, no. Who is that?

Vinyl Scratch: Well, lets get to work protecting this village.

Nick: Got it! What should we do?

Steve: You tell us! Your the leader here.

The timelord hedgehog take a good look around him.

Nick: Do you mind showing me around the block? Hehehe. Hahaha. AAAHAHAHAHA!

Vinyl Scratch: AAHAHAHA! THATS A GOOD ONE NICK! AHAHAHA!

Both Nick and Vinyl Scratch laugh hard, but Steve takes slight offense to Nick's funny joke. Steve is maybe a little bit too uptight right now.

Nick: Come on you blockhead. I know how to handle these things! Stop being too serious you square. Ha hahahahaha! AHAHAHA

Vinyl Scratch couldn't help but laugh at another one of Nicks clever jokes. Steve takes a seat on his cobbles stone stairs/ seats that he placed in front of his bus stop that he made.

Steve: (defeated) Nick! Please, you don't understand.

Nick: 700 years of time travel, and I've tried to understand, but not anymore.

Nick turns to classic sonic and builds a few random blocks to fill the holes in the walls.

Steve: No no no! Nick! That looks terrible! Try using some stone bricks and maybe add some cobblestone at the base to complement it.

Steve rebuilt Nick's mess, and replaced it with a beautiful, and sturdy wall good enough to keep the best creepers out of! Once done, he surrounds it with flowers and smiles upon his creation.

Steve: There!

Nick: You remind me of the second incarnation of the Doctor. Not a good thing.

Steve: Listen Nick. You see this village around you?

Nick: You mean, Lego land? Ha ha ha!

His comment partially hurt Steve inside, but he let it go. Nick didn't know any better.

Steve: Me and my father built this place from the ground up. I remember us finding a field like this. He handed me a wooden axe and said, "Start chopping boy!". We worked our way from wooden tools to stone, to iron, and then even diamond! The villagers saw that giant clock tower in the middle of town. They moved in. We surrounded it with walls. We put in schools, houses, post offices, train stations, mines, farms, everything! Then one day...

Nick: Good for you and him. You see that blue box behind me? Wait...

He uses his sonic screwdriver and uses it. Nick's TARDIS appeared behind him.

Nick: Now you see this blue box?

Steve: _*sigh._ Yes Nick. I see it!

Steve did not get to finish his story, which left him sad.

Nick: This is a type 40 TARDIS. TARDIS meaning, "Time And Space Relative Dimension In Space" This can take you anywhere in time and space. It can translate any language. I've traveled in this thing since I was 100 years old. Saved countless lives. I'm the most dangerous man, and the most helpful. This little planet is a speck in the wind compared to what I've seen and done. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Got that? Oh and I forgot to mention that a TARDIS is powered by a star in the inside.

Steve: (furious) Okay then hot shot. Since your practically a god, do you mind telling me how my father died then? HUH! TELL ME!

Nick: Who said I'm a god.

Steve: Listen to me! One day, it grew dark, but he insisted that we continue to build. We were almost done, so I sat torches all around the area. It failed. I remember hearing a hissing sound behind both of us. When I woke up the next day, my father was gone.

Vinyl Scratch: So...he died? Awww. Steve, thats a really sad story.

Steve: I don't know what happened to him. He had armor on and everything. 1 creeper shouldn't have killed him. I mean it was...what's this?

Steve saw a piece of paper with a note on it. He opened it to read what it has to say.

_Nick has a secret he will take to his grave. It is discovered on Scaro._

Steve: What the heck does that mean?

Nick: (worrysome) Are you sure it says, "Scaro"?

Steve: Yeah! It does!

Nick: I can't believe it!

Steve: I swear to god!

Vinyl Scratch: Celestia!

Steve: Err, I swear to Celestia. Anyways, Nick what does that note mean?

Vinyl Scratch: Yeah. What's it for?

Nick: When your a time traveler like me, theres one place you never EVER should go.

Vinyl Scratch: And that is?

Steve: Nevermind that. Lets just focus on the task at hand, or do you want those creepers to get in?

Vinyl Scratch: Lets drop those creepers! Ha HA!

Nick: No! You weren't listening. The note wasn't talking about my secret. It was talking about my grave! 652 years from now, but 348 years in from your point of view, I'll destroy all the Daleks, but at the cost of my own life. After this, I need to go there.

Steve: Okay, now that's just confusing.

Nick: It's simple. My dead future self is on a different planet right now.

Vinyl Scratch: Aren't you scared?

Nick: I've faced death one hundred times, so no.

Vinyl Scratch: How can you live like that. You know when your going to die and you're not doing anything about it?

Nick: I just roll with it. I...

Steve continued to grow steamed. Nick interrupted his story. It was time for payback.

Steve: Guys! World at stake here!

No one listened. As a matter of fact, Vinyl went off the edge too.

Vinyl Scratch: What!?

She trotted to Nick and slapped him hard. He flinched bigtime.

Vinyl Scratch: How? Think of what Twilight would think if she found out about this! Your have got to do something about this or you are in a world of hurt.

Nick: I can't mess with my future. It's a horrible idea, and it can cause serious problems. Me and Gage went down that road not too long ago.

Steve: Okay! Now that that's settled, can we get back to saving the world?

Nick: Been there, done that. I'm ready to do it again.

Vinyl Scratch: We can settle this later Nick, but for now think about it.

In the distance, was a large explosion. A creeper already blew a hole in the wall! A large one, big enough for 5 creepers to go in at a time.

Nick: Here they come! Go! Go! GO!

Nick charged into the battle with a few of Gage's energy moves at his disposal. Steve charged in too!

Steve: No! You need our help.

Vinyl Scratch: That's right.

They stood in front of the broken wall. Nick did most of the heavy damage, but together with their bows and AK-47's, the other 2 did just fine. Steve definitely had a home field advantage. On the edge of a wall, a skeleton stood with his bow drawn.

Steve: Watch out for skeletons. They go from a distance. There's one!

Vinyl Scratch: (cockily) Good thing I'm here.

She aimed down the sights and shot the bones clean off the skeleton. She rejoiced.

Vinyl Scratch: YEAH YEAH! I got one.

Nick: Shit! Hey blockhead. Behind you.

Steve quickly turned around and threw his diamond sword. It was wedged in the creeper, but one accurate shot of his bow drove it through even further, killing it.

Steve: Got it! Thanks. Vinyl, hit them in the head! They take more damage that way!

Vinyl Scratch: Think that wasn't obvious!

Steve: No, but I thought it would. It took me ten months to figure that out.

Nick chuckled a bit, but went back to work.

Nick: Alright guys, lets show him the power of us!

Steve: Got the TNT.

Vinyl Scratch: Got the guns and songs!

Steve: Songs?

Vinyl Scratch: I'm a DJ where I come from. DJing is my game!

Steve: DJ?

Vinyl Scratch: Wow! You need to get out more often, cause boy you're missing out.

Nick: I got a TARDIS, but I never use weapons.

Gage: _Nick! You are a weapon! HA HA HA!_

Steve: What was that?

Vinyl Scratch: Gage has a point.

Steve: That was Gage? But he's not here. How is this possible.

Gage:_ Magic my friend. Unicorn magic!_

Nick: I'm not a weapon. I'm a timelord.

Gage: _I'm almost there guys. This spell is tricky. I'll be on my way shortly. Hang in there._

Vinyl Scratch: Hanging, and Gage? You and Nick have something to discuss afterwards.

Gage: _Later Vinyl Scratch, later._

Steve: Nick! You have speed. Use it to our advantage.

Being a blockhead, according to Nick, Steve really did know his combat. He was an excellent strategist. Steve placed TNT all around the area outside the walls. He used explosives against explosives! Nick sped around and around the creepers. He got really close to them, but they couldn't blow up in time. Then, Nick realized something.

Nick: Wait! What do we have to talk about?

Vinyl Scratch: Your death and how you're not doing anything about it.

Steve: Worry about it later. Use your speed to wham them into next month. Your doing good!

Nick: I'm not talking about it.

Vinyl Scratch: Fine, then I'll explain it!

Vinyl and Nick both stopped fighting for a second, leaving Steve all alone.

Steve: Err, guys? I could use some help here.

Creeper after creeper began to pour in. Steve was holding his own poorly, still holding.

Vinyl Scratch: Gage! Nick knows when he's going to die, but refuses to do anything about it. I tried to reason with him, but he just wont listen.

Gage: _Vinyl baby, later! Focus on the task at hand. I know that he's stubborn as hell okay? We'll talk more when I get there!_

Steve: (strained) Please and thank you for we got zombies and spiders coming.

Vinyl Scratch: Fine! Just help me knock some sense into him.

Steve: Nick! Use your stick thing to light that TNT. I got an idea.

Vinyl Scratch: Uh oh!

The sky grew dark and rain poured from the sky. The amount of creatures quadrupled. They charged at the walls of Steve's village like no other onslaught he ever saw.

Nick: GOOD GRIEF!

Steve: Oh for Notche's sake.

Vinyl Scratch: Who's Notch?

Steve: And you say I need to get out more.

Creepers continued to crash into the walls. Pretty soon, there was nothing but a few floating cobblestone blocks in the way. The wall was rendered useless.

Steve: Oh crap! There goes the wall!

Nick: Just great!

Vinyl Scratch turned around to see that everywhere around her, there were creatures. There were hundreds awaiting command. They didn't attack. They stood like they were waiting to be commanded.

Nick: What's happening? Why have they stopped?

Vinyl Scratch: LOOK!

Up on a rooftop, a Steve look alike looked down upon the chaos.

Steve: Double crap!

Vinyl Scratch: Is that...herobrine?

Herobrine looked just like Steve himself, only he had those eerie white pockets of light near his eyes. He smiled and simply raised his rectangular hand. The sky grew even darker as lightning struck all around every second. Super creepers were formed from the result. Hell broke completely loose. Buildings were being destroyed beyond repair.

Steve: NOOO! The night of death wasn't supposed to happen until a week from now! WHAT DO WE DO!

Vinyl Scratch: Steve! Come on! We have to get this over with!

Nick steps up to the plate. He goes super sonic and starts to fly.

Super Nick: I'll take that joker!

Vinyl Scratch: No Nick! You die at some point else, we can't let you do it by yourself.

Steve: She's right. You have to let us help.

Super Nick: No! I'll be fine. Trust me. If Gage ever taught me anything, its that theres nothing a transformation can't handle. HEY YOU! DID YOU ORDER A LARGE CLOBBERING!?

Herobrine simply looks at Nick. His golden quills looked ever so badass, but he was unintimidated. Nick attacked with his bare fists. Herobrine drew a large diamond longsword and kept up with every blow. He swung at Nick, but he blocked the sharp end with his arm. Nick karate chopped at his square head, but he blocked it with his diamond sword. Herobrine ran along the rooftops, carefully jumping from house to house. Nick attacked with chaos blasts. Herobrine came to a roof to where he could not escape. It seemed like Nick had him.

Super Nick: End of the line!

He simply smiled at Nick, then turned back and pointed the sword at the 2 on the ground. All of the mobs attacked at once.

Steve: AAAAHH!

Vinyl Scratch: It's no good! There's too many of them!

Nick: Quick, get to the tower in the center of town!

They were getting the hell beat out of them. Nick had to slam the door to the tower shut. They climbed to the top of it.

Vinyl Scratch: NOO! Now what do we do?

Steve: The only thing we can do...we wait.

A super creeper exploded. It blew a huge hole in the tower, then another one charged at them. It blew them off the tower and into a grassy patch. Nick has many bad cuts and bruises at this point as well as Steve and Vinyl. Their armor was shredded to hell. They laid there, completely battered and busted up. Lucky for them, they landed in a yard surrounded by iron bars.

Vinyl Scratch: Nick is...badly hurt and Gage is...taking too long. Steve...any...any ideas?

Steve: Yeah, we...have to...ugh.

Both Steve and Vinyl Scratch passed out. It's all up to Nick now.

Nick: I...can't give up. NO. Ahhh...

Nick passed out as well. The heroes were defeated in this brutal battle of mobs. A strong wind blows towards the creepers and the rest of the creatures. It was so strong, that it was holding all of the mobs back. In the sky was human Gage holding his 2 hands up. Gage arrived seconds too late. Nick got worse and collapsed on the battlefield.

Gage: Who the hell ordered a knucke sandwich? I got plenty! ORDER UP! Big bang attack!

The big bang attack left lots of them dead, but there were still plenty to destroy them. He has a few minutes to talk to his unconscious friends. He walks to Steve's body first.

Gage: Steve. This place looks like hell, but we will help you rebuild it. I promise. Your a great fighter, an excellent builder, and one hell of a strategist.

He approaches Vinyl Scratch.

Gage: Your skills have improved! A year of shooting targets with Ray will do that huh?

Last but not least, he goes to Nick.

Gage: And you Nick. Your gonna help me end this. I need you conscious.

He grabbed his sensu beans. Only 6 remained after he distributed them. Vinyl Scratch and Steve got up. As for Nick, he did not.

Vinyl Scratch: OW! My head!

Steve: Man, that gave me quite the kick.

Vinyl runs over to Nick, who tries to listen to Nick's heart. It didn't beat. His chest was completely silent.

Vinyl Scratch: (angry) Darn! Well, we can wake him up later. I want him to feel the pain when I slap him.

Steve: Wow! He must have really made you angry.

Vinyl Scratch: That he did, and I'm sure Twilight will do just the same.

Steve: Well, in the meantime we have this problem to deal with.

Gage: Don't worry Steve! I won't let a single one of you bastards hurt anyone anymore. They...might have killed Nick.

Vinyl Scratch: NO...I didn't mean it like that!

Gage: What do you mean Vinyl?

Vinyl Scratch; He's dead before he's supposed to be dead.

Gage: He won't die. That sensu bean may not have woke him up instantly, but those things are strong. He's probably out cold...

Suddenly, Nick glows yellow and his arms shot the same color of energy out. Gage knew what this was all about

Gage: SHIT! Everybody get down!

The 3 conscious ones hit the dirt.

Vinyl Scratch: (yelling) Nick! You sonova flank! What is wrong with...wait! What happened to you?

Nick opens his eyes.

Nick: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

His regeneration is complete once again. Nick has blonde hair, and he was slimmer than he was previously. He had a high british accent and green eyes. He looked alot like Ray did when he was human.

Nick: Well! Look at that! I...New teeth. That's weird. So, where was I before my lights went out?

Steve: Uh, we were going to kick Herobrines butt.

Nick: (juiced) Yeah! Yeah! Where is that square at?

Herobrine was nowhere to be found. He looked up to where he was previously, but he wasnt there. Then he looked down. Creatures started to try to get through the iron bars, but so far, they remained strong.

Gage: I say, we do an ultimate chaos control. With 2 people, it should be fun. Shadow mentioned it. Are you up for it?

Nick: Right!

Gage: Lets do this!

He levitated the chaos emeralds above his head. They circled the 2 perfectly as both of them held their hands into the air.

Gage & Nick: CHAOS CONTROL!

From the center of them, a pocked of white light exploded. It looked like a bomb, but it was harmless energy to good creatures. To the bad, it was lethal. The white light filled the city and engulfed all of the mods around them. Then, it went outside the city, across the deserts, jungles, taiga, extreme hills, swamps, and the rest of the biomes. The entire world was wiped clean of mobs!

* * *

Nick and Gage both panted their asses off. A chaos control that size took serious effort.

Gage: (panting) Nick! We did it. Good job!

Nick: Yeah! Awesome!

Vinyl Scratch: YAY! You guys did it!

Gage: Don't sell yourself short Vinyl. You did it too. You defended this place bravely. Steve? You too.

The blockhead stood up and shyly approached Steve.

Steve: Uhhh. Gage?

Gage: Yes Steve?

Steve: If its fine with you, can I join your team?

Gage: Well, that depends. What are your qualifications? I know your a good strategists, and none of my team is. Not even really me!

Steve: Well, I'm good with a sword, bow, and explosives especially TNT. I can craft potions that heal you, make you faster, and stuff like that. Plus I'm an excellent handyman. I can construct things, and repair them too.

Gage: Say no more Steve. Your in. Welcome to the legendary force!

(Steve joins the Legendary Force)

Nick: Hey Gage. Tell me, what do I look like now?

Gage: A blonde teenager, about my age, but a little bit scrawnier and smaller, no offense.

Vinyl Scratch: A rockin blonde teenager if I may say so myself.

Nick: Damn! I look stupid don't I? Man, I hate regeneration.

Steve: You look pretty casual to me.

Gage: It could be worse. You could look like Justin Beiber if you were unlucky enough.

Nick: That would be the worst.

Gage and Nick started laughing hard, but Vinyl and Steve didn't understand the human that they were mocking. Vinyl approached Nick again, and slaps him hard as hell.

Nick: Hey!

Vinyl Scratch: That's for being stubborn mule you are. The least you could do is come up with a plan to fight the Daleks and survive with everyone else.

Nick: I did what I had to do. It was to save my wife, who by the way would've died if I hadn't jumped to save her.

Gage: Nick! She's right. Quit being a jackass and let us help you. I've done it before and you know it.

Nick: Yeah you also almost ruined my future too.

Gage: True, but I fixed it.

Steve: I'm just going to stay out of this one.

Vinyl Scratch: Since you know how it happens, then you could plan ahead to find a way for everypony to survive, including yourself.

Nick: So, let me get this straight. Your mad at me for saving the one I love? Guys, we were working together in that battle great until they got Twilight.

Gage: That's not the point Nick Were not mad at you for saving Twilight. I would gladly do the same for Rarity! Were mad at you for not trying to save yourself in the process. Nick, our quest to defeat Chaos is still an extremely long one. How can I do it without you?

Vinyl Scratch: We all had our secrets. Some more than others and maybe not as vital, but when death is involved, then you should seek help from your friends.

Nick: It's hundreds of years in my future, but hundreds of years in this past.

Gage: And that gives us plenty of time to think of a plan to save your ass.

Vinyl Scratch: At least consider this awhile. I'm trying to look out for a friend and her husband.

Nick: Fine! I'm going home to stay with Twilight and my kids! I'm not changing my mind. Goodbye!

Nick grabs his sonic screwdriver and his TARDIS spawns in front of himself. He walks in and slams the door hard, then it disappeared.

* * *

7000 views? Awesome guys. Thank you so much for reading this! It means a lot to me. This chapter was dedicated to my first co-author, SparkyFonzerri! He kicks ass! Thank you man! And thank you readers. I know this story may not be much, but its a constant working progress. Haven't had a review in a while though. Whats up?


	57. The Nether

Chapter 57- The Neather

January 3rd, 2015 8:30pm

Gage

On the wall in Steve's Village

* * *

Gage, Vinyl, and Steve were doing a perimeter check around Steve's village in case there was a second wave of monsters when they realized.

Gage: Hold on where is the Chaos Shard?

Vinyl: I don't know didn't that thing have it last?

Steve: Oh no, if Herobrine didn't have it then that means. *gulp*

Vinyl: What?

Steve: it's in... *shivers* The Neather.

Vinyl: The what?

Steve: The Neather is Hell; it's full of unholy creatures and deadly dungeons. But most of all is filled with Lava.

Vinyl: I thought Hell was Hell

Gage: that's what I thought.

Steve: wait there is more than one?

Vinyl: I got a lot to learn about this world

Gage: Yeah same here but that can wait, right now we have a Chaos Shard to get.

Vinyl: 'Right

Steve: what, no you can't go into The Neather it's worse than an army of creepers, zombies, skeletons, and spiders put together.

Vinyl: It can't be that hard

Gage: Yeah and we still won, what could possibly be worse than that army?

Steve: Ghasts, Zombie Pigmen, Blazes, Wither skeletons, Magma cubes, And The Wither.

Vinyl: Is that all?

Steve: Well there are wither jockey's and spiders but their rare, that and the Wither has to be built.

Vinyl: Let's get started

Gage: Right we'll be in and out before you know it.

Steve: we're so dead.

Vinyl: Let's go

They leaped from the wall, landing next to the portal. After entering it the appeared in a cave of red stone known as netherack, to their right was the exit and from what they could see there was a pit of lava and a red brick bridge.

Gage: hmm Steve you weren't kidding, this is hell, but I'm sure we'll find it, any ideas?

Steve: if anything it'll be in a Neather Fort.

Vinyl: Ok

Gage: wait what's a Neather fort?

Steve: are you that blind?

Steve walked out of the cave and pointed towards the bridge. Gage and Vinyl walked out and saw a giant red brick structure.

Vinyl: It's a fort, uh didn't see that coming

Gage: indeed, well time to storm the castle. Vinyl keep that gun in handy, Steve keep your skills to a maximum, were getting that Chaos shard one way or another.

Vinyl: Got it

Steve: Uh guys, I don't think is such a hot idea.

Gage: why is it because you're burning on the inside.

Steve: Ha, ha. but no I don't think so because of the-

There was an explosion followed by a Ghast appearing from there left.

Steve: on second thought the fort sounds safe, RUN!

Vinyl: I don't know, it's too quite

Steve: did you not hear the explosion!?

Vinyl: Oh in that case RUN!

They ran around the pit of lava, then ran towards the bridge avoiding explosions along the way. They stopped at the edge of the bridge when they realized they couldn't get up.

Vinyl: Crud what do we do?

Steve: Don't worry I got a ton of stone on me.

Steve built as fast as he could to build a stair case when more Ghasts appeared; Gage tried to hit a few with his Kamaha but only took out a few as they kept coming one after another. They soon got to the top of the bridge; they ran to the hall way at the end of the bridge while running from the exploding bridge. When they got to the hall way Steve immediately sealed off the entrance with cobblestone.

Gage: what were they; they looked like giant white flying squids?

Steve: those were Ghasts; one is easy but anymore starts to get annoying.

Gage: well I'm sure there was only one, but since we're in here we may as well star- Good lord what is that?!

Gage sees a weird pig mashed with a Zombie holding a sword and points it out to steve.

Steve: oh that's a Zombie Pigman, just don't attack it and it won't attack you.

Gage: wait you said they were-

Steve: never mind what I said just worry about the here and now. It's the Blazes, Ghasts, Wither Skeletons, and Magma cubes you need to worry about.

There was a pause before anyone replied.

Vinyl: Liar

Gage: if I didn't know better you're just afraid of thing you can't explain.

Steve: So.

Vinyl: So you lied basically

Steve: no, I just didn't want to go in this hell.

Gage face palms himself with rage

Gage: oh just give it up, god where is Applejack when we need her?

Vinyl: Ya'

Steve: look the only thing i hate more than creepers is the creatures in this world, i tried to shut down this portal but it turned itself on but this time blue then you came out, i was afraid that Ghasts and other creatures would come next but nothing came and it later turned purple so try to explain that.

Gage: wait let me process this... so it turned blue then purple, oh crap.

Vinyl: Oh crap what?

Gage: well more like "oh holy shit" but we might be stuck.

Suddenly they hear a noise, The TARDIS but they don't see it

Steve: what was that?

Vinyl: It sounds familiar Do you know it Gage?

Gage: it's nick but what the hell is he doing here?

They hear Rarity's voice and Nick's voice move through the halls

Nick: Gone for 8 months where are they?

Gage: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE"VE BEEN GONE FOR EIGHT MONTHS, IT"S ONLY BEEN TEN MINUTES!

Steve: yikes.

Rarity: I think I heard them

Nick: Ya I did too. Gage where are you?!

Gage looks down the hall. Further down there are multiple halls and stair cases. At the end of the hall Gage could faintly see Nick and Rarity.

Gage: We're down the hall I can see you sort of!

Nick: Where I... Now I can see you! Hold on!

Nick runs to them holding Rarity.

Nick: Ok what are you doing?

Gage: Looking for the Chaos Shard, but what do you mean eight months it's literally only been ten minutes.

Steve: that and trying to survive.

Nick: Hello? TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimensions in Space meaning time machine. From our point of view you've been gone for 8 months so I traveled 8 months into the past so here we are

Gage: right, never could process that but whatever, so I think the reason we were gone for so long cause we were stuck here but no you're here so we can go home after we get the Chaos Shard.

Nick: Where is it, I can take us instantly there in the TARDIS

Steve: Guys it might in that building, I've never seen one like it.

Everyone looks out the window Steve was looking out at and found a strange cubic circular cobblestone building with red torches around it.

Nick: Ok hold on. I'll get her

Nick runs off than the TARDIS appears right in front of the as opens the door.

Nick: Warning the inside is bigger than the outside so watch your step

Steve: wait what?

Gage: you get used to it.

They walk inside and find a pillar with buttons and levers with Clocks spinning at the top in the middle of the white and grey circular room.

Steve: what- it's smaller on the outside. How?

Nick: That's a new one, but I did warn you. Do you know how big this thing is?

Steve: no.

Nick: Imagine the biggest thing you've ever seen. Got it?

Steve: yup it's my sky scraper.

Nick: Now forget it because this ship in infinite

Steve was dumbfounded by that statement

Steve: ... HOLY FUCKING SHIT! how is that possible?!

Nick: I'm a time lord. Ya we don't have a fashion sense but there smart. The smartest species in the universe now where the shard?

After processing what he said, Rarity went on Drama Queen Mode.

Rarity: What do you mean you have no fashion sense!?

Gage saw this and tried to calm her down.

Gage: Rarity calm down its how they are.

Nick: I wear what I do. It's just how things are

Rarity: That is a crime against all Fashion,

Her face turned blood red as steam came out of her ears

Rarity: And I will not let that pass.

Gage: Rarity babe just calm down it's not like he makes a mess of everything.

Nick: Calm down fashion queen. What I wear is cool. I have a bowtie and in this console I have a fez.

Nick opened a compartment in the console and pulled out a fez, putting it on.

Nick: And Fez's are cool

Rarity started to cool off.

Rarity: Fine but when this is over, we are going to have a chat about this.

Nick: Not if I can help it

Gage: Hey, let's not start another argument because I'm tried of being the wall here, so get you acts together and let's get this over with.

Nick: Then give me the coordinates

Vinyl: I thought you said you could get us there in a jiffy?

Nick: I just need the coordinates and then we'll be there

Steve: I think it was, Y=21, X=35, and Z=80

Nick: Ok hold on tight

Nick flipped a few switches and pulled some levers. A few seconds later the ground shuck and a small boom could be heard.

Gage: Did we land?

Nick: Ya come on.

Nick opened the doors to a room that had a glowing yellow roof, cobblestone pillar near the circular wall, and the Chaos Shard placed on a smaller and thinner pillar in the middle.

Steve: I think I'll stay in here you know, I don't think it's such a hot idea for me to go out there.

Nick: Wow we're here

Steve: just be careful there could be traps.

Nick: No shit Sherlock

Gage: I highly don't that.

Gage tripped on a trip wire. After hearing a tick the back wall opened and a wave of arrow came flying toward him. Immediately he ducked and Steve closed the door of the TARDIS.

Gage: I stand corrected.

While Gage activated the wave of arrows, Nick ran around and grabbed the shard.

Nick: I got it

The small pillar sank into the ground when they heard a tick.

Steve: oh shit.

Nick: IN THE TARDIS NOW!

Gage: gone, come on let's go.

Constant explosions go off as Nick ran into the TARDIS. Nick then flipped a few switches as the heard another boom.

Nick: HANG ON!

They heard a small boom.

Nick: Ah back in Ponyvile

Gage: man that was close.

Steve: you're telling me.

Vinyl: phew, are we back home?

Nick: Ya present time for me 8 months in the future for you

Gage: Well can you get us back on our timeline or are we stuck like this?

Stuck .Gage you know it's dumb to change anything in the past. Plus there's really not much different

Gage: as long as we didn't fuck up as much as last time, i'm good.

Rarity: What?

Nick: You don't want to know

Gage: That's a too long of a story and it ended poorly.

Rarity: alright, which reminds me?

She slaps Nick then walks out.

Nick: Why does everypony like slapping me in the face?

Vinyl: because you have such a slap-able face.

She Giggled then walked out.

Nick: And a hurt able head

Steve: another thing to stay out of.

Steve walks out.

Nick: Gage please try not to go to other worlds. You kids need you here. I'm retired from doing that stuff so I can be with my family and you should do the same

Gage: Don't worry Nick I won't and as for the slapping, you'll get it someday.

He pats Nick's shoulder then walks out.

Nick: Speaking of family I better get back to mine and... I'm beside the library... how convenient

Gage stopped at the door of the TARDIS.

Gage: but we still need to find those Chaos shards, who knows what Chaos is planning.

Nick: How many more?

Gage: I don't know but in the mean time let's rest we deserve a well earned Vacation.

Nick: Right. See you later

Gage: Later my friend.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys it's TheCrosser. Now The Legend Itself has been busy and ran into some technical dificulty, so i thought i would help him out by working with SparkyFonzerri and doing a chap for him so he wouldn't have to worry. Any ways have a good day everybody.


End file.
